


Il lato selvaggio

by AkaneMikael



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 159,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte Scott viene morso da un licantropo alpha e diventa licantropo a sua volta, prima di conoscere il suo alpha, conosce Derek, un altro licantropo che è molto misterioso, di cui non sa se fidarsi o meno, ma che gli chiede aiuto per risolvere un grosso problema... un momento, cosa? La storia che già conoscete? Oh, no, questa è molto di più. Questa è teen wolf in chiave sterek. Ripercorro tutte le prime 3 stagioni dal punto di vista sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quegli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Percorro la serie, puntata per puntata, dal punto di vista sterek, illumino i momenti chiaramente sterek, inquadro altri che a prima visto non sembrano sterek ma che naturalmente c'entrano comunque, aggiungo i retroscena intesi ma mai mostrati e inserisco di mio. Questo è ciò che ho fatto. Questo perchè mi piace evidenziare quanto sia bella la loro storia e come si è sviluppata rimanendo fedele alla serie originale. Solo il prologo è coi pov alternati di Stiles e Derek, per il resto è in terza persona.

PROLOGO:   
QUEGLI OCCHI

  
“Non sono occhi gialli ma sono occhi comunque animaleschi.   
No, che diavolo dico, non sono nemmeno gli occhi, è lo sguardo. Gli occhi sono grigio chiaro e per quanto spicchino fra quelle lunghe ciglia nere e sotto quelle sopracciglia folte da demone, è lo sguardo.   
Il modo in cui fissa tutti.   
Lui è così selvaggio.   
Odora di selvaggio.   
Non sa di un qualche animale, non puzza, però sa di vento. Se non guardo e lui arriva silenzioso lo sento perchè c'è un odore speciale.   
Non ho mai visto questo sguardo su nessuno.   
Questo sguardo mi scava dentro, mi ritrovo paralizzato a fissarlo ed incapace di muovermi rimango a guardarlo mentre parla con Scott ignorandomi completamente. La mia bocca si muove da sola, contro la mia volontà. Cosa diavolo sto dicendo?   
Qualcosa di sarcastico per fargli vedere che non mi sottometterà.   
Non gli basta questo odore e questo sguardo.   
Allora lui mi fissa e mi demolisce. Mi paralizzo di nuovo, il cuore batte fortissimo nel petto, sale e penso che uscirà dalla gola in un mare di sangue.   
Però non mi fermo, non scappo, non mi sottometto. Non lo attacco però cerco di essere spavaldo anche se forse sono maledettamente spaventato.   
Si vedrà?   
Beh, lo sentirà comunque.   
Però non riesco a smettere e prima che io possa fare altro, lui se ne va veloce e non dice più nulla, quattro parole con Scott, uno sguardo minaccioso per me e via.   
Non ignorarmi più, anche se sono diverso da te, non merito di essere ignorato.   
Non mi fai paura, dannazione.   
Forse sì però non te lo farò mai capire.   
E forse lo capirai lo stesso perchè sarà evidente ma non scapperò mai, mai, mai davanti a te ed un giorno mi considererai al tuo pari anche se non sono come te.   
Rimasto solo con Scott, respiro a pieni polmoni l'aria circostante in un sospiro di sollievo. Il mio amico non ha il suo odore e quest'aria selvaggia è sparita.   
Mi ha mandato in corto circuito il cervello.   
Che sostanza è?   
Ed i suoi occhi?   
Perchè non smetto di pensarci?   
I suoi occhi.   
Mi serve rivederlo. Perchè mi ha scombussolato a quel modo? Perchè?   
È un ragazzo...   
Capirei se fosse Lydia.   
No dai, Lydia mi scombussola lo stesso. È solo che Derek è un lupo, è tutto qua. È normale.   
Fa questo effetto a tutti, non so perchè ma è così.   
Non sono gay. Se fossi gay dovrebbe piacermi Danny, lui è gay... chissà se gli piaccio... potrei piacere ad un gay? E ad un altro ragazzo in generale?   
Che idiota, ad un ragazzo normale piacerei forse, e dico forse, come amico... ma nemmeno, visto che sono emarginato, lo sfigato di turno.   
Quindi insomma... al massimo posso piacere ai gay, logicamente.   
Potrei piacere ai gay?   
Tanto Derek non lo è, è così mascolino... ma che me ne importa?   
Che vado a pensare?   
Stiles, stai impazzendo.   
Il suo odore ti ha dato alla testa ed i suoi occhi ti hanno ipnotizzato. Fa parte dei poteri da lupo, quando Scott sarà più esperto li avrà anche lui, solo che lui è anche mio amico e non mi sentirò proprio così... Derek è uno sconosciuto ed è un lupo.   
È normale. Non sono gay.   
Anche se poi non so come si fa a capire se lo si è.   
Non sbavo dietro ai ragazzi, ma forse devono essere quelli giusti. Non mi piacciono tutte le donne che respirano, mi piace Lydia. Dalle elementari. Perchè è la più bella e la più popolare. A chi non è mai piaciuta, lei?   
È normale che mi piaccia.   
Lydia mi piace, sono normale, non sono gay.   
E Derek è un lupo ed ha poteri ammalianti.   
A me piace il rischio, è questo. Quando sento le notizie della polizia corro sul posto a vedere di cosa si tratta. Sono curioso e spericolato ed incosciente. È così.   
Non è Derek e non sono gay.   
È tutto ok.”   
  
  
“Quel coso che diavolo è?   
Che diavolo vuole soprattutto? Vorrei proprio sapere che ha da fissarmi come se fossi un'attrazione da circo.   
Ma che dico, è questo che sono per tutti, specie se sanno cosa sono.   
Un'attrazione da circo.   
Incuriosisco, sono un fenomeno... impossibile non guardarmi sempre!   
In realtà sono abituato, ma questo non significa che mi piaccia.   
Odio quando mi guardano, in qualsiasi modo e di solito non è mai positivo.   
Cazzo, potevo sentire il suo cuore pulsare così veloce che sembrava fosse sotto le mie mani.   
E l'odore di paura.   
Quel ragazzino era terrorizzato da me eppure non smetteva di fissarmi.   
Di solito gli umani che mi incontrano si spaventano e se non possono scappare subito, distolgono lo sguardo e non mi fissano.   
Lui era incollato a me.   
Ma aveva paura, lo sentivo bene.   
Perchè diavolo mi fissava?   
Cosa vuole?   
Non è desiderio di essere come me, è ben altro... non c'è l'istinto di diventare lupo, lo percepisco lontano anni luce quando uno lo vuole.   
Lui era spaventato, ma mi guardava dritto negli occhi.   
Cosa diavolo voleva?   
Se lo rivedo e lo rifà lo ammazzo e lo squarto... odio che mi fissino, odio la gente, odio tutti!   
E se mi guardano in quel modo, ancora di più.   
Lui e... e i suoi grandi occhi castani. Mai visti occhi più grandi e... ed umani!   
Che occhi sono?   
Mi verrebbe da dire stupidamente da cucciolo... da bambino... però quell'attrazione per ciò che lo spaventa non è normale.   
Non lo è affatto.   
È solo svitato, ecco.   
Niente di che.   
Però se mi fissa ancora gli faccio vedere io se non è meglio avere paura di me e starmi al largo.   
Non voglio nessuno intorno, nessuno!   
Da solo è meglio, nessuno ti tradisce, nessuno muore, nessuno ti fa soffrire.   
È perfetto, da solo. Quindi che scappi, visto che è spaventato.   
È solo uno stupido, debolissimo umano!”


	2. L'Inizio del tormento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Non ho paura di te! - Disse subito per mettere le cose in chiaro. Specie a sé stesso.   
> L'aria da falso spaccone cadde subito quando Derek assottigliò lo sguardo già molto affilato.   
> \- Magari sì! - Ammise con voce che già tremava.   
> Il cuore gli voleva uscire dal petto e sudava freddo però lui doveva stare lì e guardarlo di nuovo. Così vicino lo vedeva ancora meglio.   
> E l'odore percepito nel bosco quel giorno era talmente forte.   
> L'odore di selvaggio.   
> Sì, quanto gli piaceva quella sensazione.   
> Quella di essere in pericolo.

1\. L'INIZIO DEL TORMENTO

 

Era solo un umano, ripeteva Stiles a sé stesso.   
Cercava di ricordarselo quando aveva l'impulso di correre verso il pericolo di quelle che definiva cose da bestie feroci.   
La curiosità lo spingeva ad andarci, poi si aggiungeva la consapevolezza che si trattava al novanta percento di Scott, per cui doveva guardargli le spalle.   
Anche se poi Scott sapeva guardarsele meglio da solo. Cos'era Stiles per Scott a parte che il suo migliore amico?   
Un consigliere, quello che cercava delle idee e delle soluzioni alternative alle peggiori.   
Però a parte l'essere la mente, non era un elemento utile fisicamente e di presenza.   
C'erano volte in cui poteva fare a meno di andare laddove sapeva si annidavano i pericoli.   
Però ci andava per un istinto profondo che aveva da quando era piccolo.   
Per questo aspetto forse sarebbe stato più adatto ad essere un lupo, l'istinto del pericolo era forte in lui anche se poi cercava di ricordarsi quanto rischiava.   
Aveva paura, era umano, era normale dopotutto. Solo che anche se l'aveva non poteva stare lontano da qualunque cosa che odorasse di pericoloso e selvaggio.   
Aveva sempre cercato quell'odore, come se fosse così vago da dover essere trovato per poter assaporarlo.   
Scott non aveva tutto quel gusto del pericolo e non era nemmeno curioso.   
Però era lui il lupo mannaro.   
Stiles non aveva faticato a credere a tutte quelle storie, anzi, aveva trovato presto le risposte da solo, perchè aveva fortemente sperato che nella sua vita arrivasse qualcosa di talmente pericoloso da rivoluzionarlo.   
Era questo ciò che aveva sperato intimamente.   
Era il classico sfigato, dopotutto.   
Volere che la propria vita cambiasse era normale... ma non certo che prendesse connotazioni rischiose.   
Coscientemente Stiles non aveva sperato questo appena aveva capito che stava succedendo qualcosa al suo amico, però aveva subito cercato la spiegazione più pericolosa. Istintivamente.   
Ci aveva creduto, non aveva pensato fosse impossibile.   
Solo perchè Scott aveva detto di essere stato morso da un lupo.   
Quante altre spiegazioni razionali ci sarebbero potute essere?   
Poteva non essere stato un lupo ma un cane con la rabbia. Cosa piuttosto comune.   
L'aumento delle sue capacità potevano trovare spiegazione in qualche sostanza che forse non sapeva nemmeno di prendere.   
Naturalmente ci avrebbe creduto comunque quando lo avrebbe visto trasformarsi, però sulle prime non aveva avuto grandi prove, eppure la sua mente aveva elaborato immediatamente quella soluzione terribile.   
Perchè lui voleva un cambiamento, ma non un cambiamento positivo e 'normale'. Voleva un cambiamento di quelli tosti.   
Un cambiamento da adrenalina, pericolo e rischi.   
La vera domanda a quel punto era una: perchè sentiva questo forte richiamo per il lato selvaggio della vita?   
Era comune avere una vita da sfigato e sperare in un cambiamento, ma non in uno del genere.   
Aveva cercato quella spiegazione perchè aveva sperato dentro di sé che si trattasse davvero di quella.   
Poi aveva scoperto che anche Derek era un lupo mannaro.   
Con ordine prima si era informato su chi fosse quel misterioso individuo incontrato nel bosco con Scott, poi dopo che aveva scoperto vita morte e miracoli di lui e tutto lo scopribile possibile, aveva cercato di esserci in ogni momento in cui si affacciava il pericolo.   
Certo, si diceva ripetutamente. Era per guardare le spalle a Scott che era come un fratello, non importava che lui se le guardasse meglio da solo.   
Lui così si sentiva utile in qualche modo. Doveva sentirsi utile. Doveva servire a qualcosa.   
Il suo inconscio non gli permetteva di realizzare che c'era anche un altro motivo oltre a tutto questo e che questo motivo sostanzialmente era che sperava di ritrovarsi a tu per tu con Derek di nuovo.   
'Pericolo' uguale 'Derek'.   
'Derek' uguale 'selvaggio'.   
Quel selvaggio serio.   
Non quello di Scott.   
Scott non aveva quell'odore.   
Stiles in breve si rese conto di essere ossessionato da Derek. Lo capì dopo aver passato tutta la notte sveglio ad indagare da solo su di lui e sul suo passato, sull'incendio della sua casa, sulla sua famiglia e su dove fosse stato per tutto questo tempo.   
Si era reso conto all'alba di avere qualcosa che non andava, per questo non parlò della propria ossessione a Scott.   
Se ne vergognava e sapeva che non avrebbe comunque capito. Cosa dirgli insomma?   
'Sono ossessionato da Derek'?   
Doveva esserne terrorizzato in teoria. Non era uno che non provava paura... anche se poi era puntualmente su tutte le scene del crimine.   
Il termine spaventato non si associava veramente bene a Stiles. Anche se nei momenti di pericolo il cuore gli batteva impazzito e sperava di sopravvivere.   
Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa pensare di sé stesso, alla fine.   
Fu per questo che quando fecero arrestare Derek dopo aver trovato la metà del cadavere nella sua proprietà, si disse che doveva vederlo una volta ed essere a tu per tu con lui.   
Un istante. Un solo momento. Pochi secondi solo per loro due e basta dove nessuno avrebbe saputo e visto.   
Non voleva fare o dire niente di speciale, non era una questione di spacconeria come l'aveva fatta apparire. Anche se era meglio dire falsa spacconeria perchè nessuno avrebbe mai potuto crederlo un vero spaccone nemmeno con tutti i suoi sforzi.   
Si era solo detto che poi andava in prigione e non avrebbe più avuto altre occasioni.   
Per cui mentre la polizia faceva i rilevamenti, lui salì nell'auto, nel sedile davanti, e si girò a guardarlo.   
C'era la grata a dividerli e lui aveva le manette... che probabilmente si sarebbe potuto togliere in un qualunque momento.   
Troppo tardi capì che comunque non era davvero al sicuro perchè con la forza che aveva Derek, si sarebbe liberato subito anche della grata e l'avrebbe potuto squarciare in fretta.   
Il cuore gli cominciò a battere così forte che quasi assordò Derek.   
I due si guardarono nello stesso modo fatto nel bosco qualche giorno prima.   
Lo sguardo di Derek era sempre come l'aveva sognato ogni notte.   
Era gay?   
Stiles se lo ripeteva da quella volta e l'ossessione per lui non aveva fatto che alimentare quella paura.   
Non era nemmeno una grande paura. Poteva andare bene purchè fosse la risposta a quell'attrazione per lui.   
Un momento.   
Attrazione?!   
Che stava dicendo?   
\- Non ho paura di te! - Disse subito per mettere le cose in chiaro. Specie a sé stesso.   
L'aria da falso spaccone cadde subito quando Derek assottigliò lo sguardo già molto affilato.   
\- Magari sì! - Ammise con voce che già tremava.   
Il cuore gli voleva uscire dal petto e sudava freddo però lui doveva stare lì e guardarlo di nuovo. Così vicino lo vedeva ancora meglio.   
E l'odore percepito nel bosco quel giorno era talmente forte.   
L'odore di selvaggio.   
Sì, quanto gli piaceva quella sensazione.   
Quella di essere in pericolo.   
Cominciò a tremare e a sforzarsi di non farlo vedere.   
Non poteva uscire.   
Aveva paura ma non poteva andarsene.   
Aveva una lista di priorità, l'aveva sempre, per cui anche se era in mezzo al fuoco incrociato restava esattamente dov'era per fare ciò che doveva anche se era il più debole di tutti.   
Per non fare la figura dell'idiota si ricordò delle domande a cui non era riuscito a trovare risposta da solo e gli chiese della ragazza trovata nella buca di casa sua.   
Prima l'avevano vista in versione lupo completo, poi era diventata umana. Scott non si trasformava in un lupo completo.   
Così gli chiese se fosse per questo che l'aveva uccisa, dando per scontato che fosse stato lui.   
Era una cosa così importante da sapere?   
Era essenziale?   
Doveva rischiare salendo in macchina con lui di venir divorato per sapere una cosa tanto inutile ed insignificante che, comunque, riguardava solo Derek e basta?   
C'erano tanti di quei tasselli nel mosaico che Stiles stava cercando di costruire di Derek, che aveva bisogno di sapere.   
Derek lo fissò come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, era appoggiato allo schienale, gli occhi grigi di quella natura così feroce perfino 'a riposo'. Non lo stava minacciando, lo stava solo guardando. Eppure sembrava lo stesse scomponendo pezzo per pezzo.   
\- Perchè ti preoccupi per me quando il problema è il tuo amico? Quando si trasformerà in mezzo al campo cosa credi che faranno tutti? Continueranno a fare il tifo? Io non credo! Io non posso impedirgli di giocare, ma tu sì. -   
Stiles era paralizzato dalla sua voce. Era calma, bassa ma lo penetrava come se gli stesse parlando all'orecchio.   
Nessuno mai gli aveva fatto un effetto simile.   
Aveva ragione, comunque. Si preoccupava di Derek e di cose obiettivamente insignificanti, quando Scott era nei guai fino al collo. Anzi. Stiles lo era per colpa di Scott che voleva giocare la partita quando non sapeva ancora controllarsi e si trasformava a tradimento quando si agitava troppo.   
Stiles pensò in breve che Derek avesse ragione su tutta la linea.   
“Non mi interessa niente di Derek, è solo curiosità! Non voglio niente da lui, non voglio lui, non voglio che mi rivoluzioni la vita come in qualche modo sta facendo, non voglio il suo odore di selvaggio per me! Non lo voglio!”   
I pensieri frenetici scorsero come saette mentre lui parlava. A quel punto Derek si portò in avanti col busto per avvicinarsi a lui, ora erano separati da pochi centimetri e da quella maledetta rete metallica.   
Stiles trattenne il fiato.   
Si vedevano ancora meglio i suoi occhi, si sentiva di più il suo profumo. Era diventato un profumo, ora?   
\- E fidati... - Disse allora sospendendo la frase per vedere quanto ci metteva a morire nell'attesa. - Lo vuoi. -   
Stiles a bocca aperta e completamente catturato da lui, specie dagli occhi, dalla voce e dal profumo, stava per dire come diavolo aveva sentito cosa pensava quando suo padre lo scoprì e lo tirò fuori di forza dall'auto ponendo fine a quel momento intenso e sconvolgente.   
Il cuore pompava a mille nel petto, l'adrenalina gli faceva ancora girare la testa.   
La sensazione di aver sfiorato qualcosa di pazzesco non lo lasciava. Sfiorato, solo sfiorato.   
Non toccato.   
Non aveva ancora toccato ciò che voleva e desiderava tanto.   
Ma cosa desiderava tanto?   
“Fidati. Lo vuoi.”   
Si ricordò le sue parole così enigmatiche in quell'istante. Aveva detto di impedire a Scott di giocare e poi aveva detto 'fidati, lo vuoi.'   
Lo vuoi cosa?   
Mentre Derek parlava Stiles aveva solo pensato che non voleva niente da lui e poi lui se ne era uscito così.   
Poteva leggere nel pensiero?   
O forse aveva solo l'istinto molto forte e percepiva cose come le intenzioni, i sentimenti e le emozioni degli altri?   
Quello era credibile, però se fosse stato così, ritrovarsi a tu per tu con lui sarebbe potuto essere maledettamente pericoloso.   
“Beh, ma tanto ora starà in prigione.”   
Si tranquillizzò da solo mentre andava via con Scott.   
Peccato che non era un pensiero che lo faceva felice come doveva.   
  
Stiles era tormentato da Derek e non ne capiva il motivo, quando scoprì che era uscito di prigione gli venne un colpo.   
Derek non era colpevole della morte della sorella, fantastico.   
E quindi?   
Era in libertà e sicuramente li avrebbe ammazzati entrambi.   
Ora sì che era un problema serio.   
Stiles era contrariato e quando Scott lo nominava gli si aizzava contro.   
L'amico aveva avanzato l'idea di farsi insegnare da lui, Stiles si era opposto quasi come gli avesse proposto di mangiarsi suo padre.   
Era questione di principio, non tanto di fiducia.   
Magari Derek poteva essere a posto, sotto sotto.   
Magari non li voleva uccidere.   
Poteva insegnare a Scott molte cose.   
Però aveva dei modi da stronzo che non gli andavano giù.   
Se voleva il loro aiuto perchè semplicemente non glielo chiedeva come tutte le persone normali?   
Trasformava Scott e poi lo lasciava a sé stesso con tutti i casini, salvo poi pretendere chissà cosa.   
Non sapevano niente di lui e nemmeno cosa volesse da loro.   
Cioè da Scott.   
Scott e basta.   
Era solo lui quello trasformato.   
Era lui che Derek aveva voluto.   
Forse era questo che gli bruciava.   
Come aveva potuto scegliere Scott e non lui?   
Perchè Scott?   
Non era giusto...   
Stiles passava la gran parte del suo tempo a pensare a tutta quella storia dei lupi mannari e quando non era per Scott era per Derek. Voleva venire a capo del suo grande mistero.   
Era lui ad essere il migliore amico di Scott, il suo fratello adottivo. Non Derek. Se era questo che voleva da lui doveva girare al largo!   
Stiles era geloso, però in effetti a volte si trovava un po' confuso sul motivo.   
Era geloso di Scott o di Derek?   
Oltre a pensare a tutto questo, Stiles ormai era ossessionato dalla propria sessualità, convinto di essere gay.   
Se lo chiedeva dall'arrivo di Derek nella sua vita, aveva cominciato notando che Danny, risaputo gay, sembrava essere infastidito da lui.   
Così si era chiesto se magari i gay non lo trovassero attraente.   
Non capiva perchè era importante saperlo, era arrivato a chiedere il parere di Scott e ad osservare Danny ossessivamente per capire questa cosa.   
Non gli piaceva Danny, non voleva piacere a lui, voleva solo capire come funzionava la cosa.   
Insomma, quel mondo da cui era stato lontano.   
Non ne aveva paura, però era la prima volta che ne era incuriosito.   
Cosa poteva dire a riguardo?   
Alla fine non riusciva a capire se lo fosse o no.   
Era fissato con Derek e quando arrivava gli batteva forte il cuore come un idiota. Non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo e di pensarci.   
Però era accanito contro di lui. Lo detestava. Ce l'aveva a morte.   
Gli voleva portare via Scott, oltretutto aveva scelto lui al suo posto.   
Era ovvio ce l'avesse con quel tizio spaventoso.   
Se voleva il loro aiuto perchè non glielo chiedeva?   
Mentre se voleva qualcos'altro perchè non chiedeva anche quello in modo normale?   
Però a parte tutto quello, Stiles ogni volta che pensava a lui ed al suo viso così particolare, era sicuro di averci già avuto a che fare.   
Non riusciva proprio a ritrovarsi, in effetti.   
Ci passò molto tempo a provare a ricordare, fino a che non si decise a chiedere a suo padre qualcosa su di lui e sulla sua famiglia.   
Suo padre non si stupì della domanda del figlio, era famoso per impicciarsi di tutte le cose misteriose.   
Così gli raccontò quello che comunque Stiles aveva già scoperto da solo, ovvero la notte dell'incendio di sei anni prima.   
\- Sì però... tu ci hai avuto a che fare in qualche modo? - Il signor Stilinski lo fissò corrugando la fronte come per sapere se davvero gli chiedeva una cosa simile.   
\- Certo che sì! Ma tu non ti ricordi? -   
Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia interrogativo scattando sull'attenti.   
\- Cosa non ricordo? - Allora il padre parve rifletterci e parlare da solo:   
\- Beh, eri piccolo... e poi è stata solo una notte. -   
\- Una notte cosa?! - Ora Stiles non stava più nella pelle, doveva sapere.   
\- Quella notte sopravvisse solo lui, sua sorella e suo zio. Questi si ritrovò gravemente ustionato e vegetale, sua sorella quella stessa notte sparì e dal momento che lui era illeso e che era completamente solo, lo portai a casa con me per farlo dormire e mangiare, con quella di vedere che fare di lui il giorno dopo. -   
Stiles aprì la bocca e lo fissò sconvolto, il fiato mozzato, il cervello completamente spento.   
\- Stai scherzando?! - il padre scosse il capo con una strana espressione mentre ricordava quella notte di sei anni fa.   
Stiles si fece due conti cercando di ricordare sé stesso all'epoca.   
\- Avevi dieci anni e lui diciassette su per giù. Ti ho chiesto di cercare qualcosa che potesse andargli bene e di fargli vedere dove poteva lavarsi mentre preparavo qualcosa da mangiare. Tu gli hai dato i tuoi vestiti, lui... - Stiles ebbe un flash nella mente proprio in quel momento ed allora tutto tornò.   
\- Si è lamentato perchè gli erano piccoli! - Esclamò a sé stesso, guardando nel vuoto mentre le scene di quella notte tornavano a riaffiorargli.   
Derek era un ragazzino, un teenager, scontroso e silenzioso. E l'aria cupa e selvatica.   
Ora che ci pensava era davvero lui, l'aveva completamente rimosso.   
Il Derek ragazzino ricordava molto il Derek adulto, probabilmente era così di carattere o forse era cambiato dopo quel tragico incidente.   
Comprensibile.   
\- Poi mi hanno chiamato in centrale per dei problemi e sono andato, vi ho lasciati soli dicendo che sarei stato poco. Ovviamente sono stato più del previsto. Ma quando sono tornato dormivate insieme sul divano. Credo che lui non volesse dormire da solo, ho pensato a questo. - Stiles aveva la bocca aperta, sconvolto. Non capiva perchè lo fosse tanto, però lo era. Il cuore era rallentato fin quasi a fermarsi. Quanto era assurdo...   
\- Il giorno dopo ha parlato di parenti o qualcosa del genere... insomma, non l'ho più visto. Fino a qualche settimana fa. Quando è tornato in città sorprendendo tutti del suo ritorno. Specie perchè continua a vivere in quella vecchia casa bruciata. Perchè non la sistema, se ci vuole stare? È inquietante... -   
Stiles sorrise isterico.   
\- Non sai quanto! - Stilinski si rabbuiò.   
\- Pensavo che quella volta in macchina gli avessi detto qualcosa a proposito di quella notte. Che eri tu e ti ricordavi di lui... però in effetti non mi tornava il fatto che l'avessi praticamente fatto incriminare... non ti ricordavi di lui?! - Stiles scosse il capo ancora sotto shock.   
\- No... ci siamo scontrati con lui per caso e per caso abbiamo poi trovato quel corpo nel suo giardino, cercando l'inalatore di Scott... non abbiamo avuto a che fare l'uno con l'altro davvero. -   
Si rabbuiò nel dirlo, come se ne fosse infastidito.   
Dopo di questo evase le altre domande e se ne tornò in camera chiudendosi dentro mentre, steso sul letto fissava il soffitto ancora sotto shock.   
Non se ne capacitava, ma ora ricordava.   
Come aveva fatto a dimenticarlo?   
Beh, era stata una notte di sei anni fa, insomma... e lui era un bambino.   
“Pensavo fosse stato un sogno... che poi è sfumato. Invece era vero!”   
Stiles ricordava di nuovo.   
Quel ragazzino più grande di lui aveva attirato subito la sua attenzione e la sua curiosità, già molto attiva da allora.   
Era tutto sporco, ma stava fisicamente bene.   
Suo padre gli aveva detto di essere gentile e non infastidirlo e dargli una mano, aveva tirato fuori dei vestiti per lui e gli aveva fatto vedere il bagno.   
Era stato dentro un po', Stiles aveva pensato che volesse pensare e stare solo.   
Aveva aspettato seduto fuori dalla porta tutto il tempo, come in attesa di qualcosa, poi era uscito con l'asciugamano e i capelli bagnati e l'aria corrucciata.   
\- Che diavolo! Non mi vanno bene! - Aveva parlato. Non aveva detto niente per tutto il tempo, poi finalmente si era deciso a parlargli.   
Glieli aveva tirati addosso e Stiles era rimasto sconvolto dal suono della sua voce. Si era stranamente emozionato, era stata come una piccola vittoria, sapere che parlava.   
Era orgoglioso che gli avesse rivolto la parola!   
I suoi occhi erano grigio spento, lo sguardo feroce. Forse era normale, stava male...   
Stiles gli aveva dato subito altri vestiti più grandi ed il ragazzo che ora sapeva essere Derek, li aveva indossati.   
Quando erano tornati in cucina, suo padre aveva detto che era pronto da mangiare e che lui doveva andare un attimo in centrale per dei problemi, gli aveva detto di dormire e riposarsi.   
-Non mangi? - Gli aveva chiesto vedendo che si dirigeva direttamente sul divano.   
Derek non aveva detto niente, si era seduto e si era abbracciato le ginocchia.   
Stiles era rimasto colpito da quel gesto, si era seduto con lui e l'aveva imitato.   
\- Sai... mi metto anche io in questa posizione... quando penso alla mamma... - Stiles aveva perso la madre da poco, a volte aveva anche delle crisi di panico, per cui stava imparando a cavarsela da solo quando suo padre era fuori per lavoro. A volte vedeva di lui qualcuno ma era così iperattivo che nessuno resisteva per molto, quindi spesso si ritrovava senza baby sitter.   
Un caso senza speranza.   
Stiles gli raccontò tutto quello come se a Derek potesse interessare ed alla fine, senza che glielo avesse chiesto e senza nemmeno sapere se gli interessasse, disse in un mormorio.   
\- La mamma è morta di malattia. -   
Derek finalmente l'aveva guardato stupito come se lo notasse per la prima volta.   
Stiles aveva fatto un sorriso triste.   
\- Mi manca molto... - Suo padre non gli aveva spiegato nulla di cosa era successo di preciso a Derek, ma era chiaro che se era lì era perchè non aveva nessuno. Doveva essere triste. - Io odio farmi vedere piangere, quindi quando proprio non ce la faccio mi nascondo. Quindi se vuoi che non ti veda me ne vado in camera così tu puoi... - Derek era rimasto sorpreso del fatto che avesse capito come stava. Aveva voglia di piangere o forse stava così tanto male che non sapeva da cosa cominciare.   
Però non aveva proferito parola, Stiles aveva capito lo stesso e l'aveva preso per un 'allora lasciami solo', così dispiaciuto di non essere riuscito a parlare con lui, si era alzato. A quel punt Derek l'aveva fermato toccandogli il petto con la mano con fare brusco, l'aveva così rimesso a sedere.   
\- Stai qua. - Non aveva detto comunque niente altro e Stiles non aveva saputo più cosa chiedergli. Si era così impregnato del suo silenzioso dolore fino ad assorbirlo e crollare stanco, come se avesse fatto una maratona.   
Si era addormentato appoggiandosi con la testa sulla sua spalla e poco dopo Derek aveva fatto altrettanto.   
“Non penso di aver sentito il suo nome, per questo non sapevo che quel ragazzo era lui...” Si disse poi Stiles rendendosi conto che anche se a volte si era trovato a pensare a quel tipo particolare che al suo risveglio non c'era più stato, come fosse stato solo un sogno, non aveva mai avuto idea di chi fosse davvero.   
“Era Derek... pazzesco...”   
Stiles non ne parlò con Scott, era la prima volta che non condivideva tutto, non seppe dirsi perchè, però preferì non dirglielo.   
Era una cosa loro.   
Forse avrebbe fatto apparire Derek troppo umano e non era bene che Scott si fidasse troppo.   
Aveva visto un lato un po' umano di Derek... un lato vulnerabile.   
Stiels rabbrividì.   
Derek era stato vulnerabile con lui.   
Chissà se si ricordava di lui e di quella notte.   
Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, magari glielo l'avrebbe fatto quando sarebbero rimasti soli.   
Un po' si vergognava all'idea. Era stato un bel momento, si era sentito in sincronia con lui, aveva condiviso il suo dolore, il suo smarrimento. L'aveva capito.   
Derek non si era aperto, però considerato il tipo era come se l'avesse fatto. Non l'aveva fatto andare via.   
Aveva avuto quel modo di toccarlo così strano. Un tocco sul suo petto. Di solito si prendeva il braccio o la spalla o si chiamava.   
“Nemmeno lui sapeva il mio nome.”   
Realizzò Stiles con un moto di tristezza.   
Ora avere a che fare con lui sarebbe stato molto più complicato.


	3. L'occasione giusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nella famosa quarta puntata della prima serie, quando tutti ricorderete cosa succede a Derek. Ho cercato di svilupparla equilibrando le scene del telefilm con quelle che sono state, per così dire, tagliate. Ovvero: mentre Scott era da Allison, che facevano Derek e Stiles? Oltre alla trama della serie, proseguiamo anche con quella della fic che si incentra principalmente su Stiles, su quello che comincia a provare, sulla sua evoluzione interiore a tutto tondo e su quell'incontro da bambino con Derek che pare averlo segnato in qualche modo. Riflettori però anche su Derek, su cosa percepisce di Stiles e su come lo vive.

CAPITOLO II:   
L'OCCASIONE GIUSTA

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek6.jpg)

 

  
Sapere che non era stato lui a trasformare Scott l'aveva reso inspiegabilmente felice.   
Non era stato Derek a scegliere Scott ma qualcun altro, più pericoloso, a quanto pareva.   
Chi poteva esserci di più pericoloso di lui?   
Scott aveva cercato Derek per avere spiegazioni ed anche se era uscito di prigione dopo che lo avevano fatto rinchiudere, non li aveva uccisi. Così era venuto fuori che non era stato lui a mordere il suo amico, ma che solo un Alpha poteva e che a quanto pareva ce n'era uno in città che voleva si unisse al suo branco.   
Alla fine aveva deciso di aiutarlo, ma non gratis. Era un aiuto vicendevole. Derek doveva aiutare Scott a controllarsi e a diventare più forte e Scott doveva aiutare Derek... non sapeva bene ancora a fare cosa.   
Stiles tornò ad incupirsi all'idea che avrebbero avuto ancora a che fare uno con l'altro e che probabilmente il tutto si sarebbe verificato al di là di lui.   
Ci pensava ancora molto a Derek, a quella notte e alla propria sessualità e nella sua ottusità non associava quest'ultima a Derek.   
Il chiedersi se era gay era una cosa normale dell'adolescenza, ne era convinto.   
Anche pensare a Derek era normale a modo suo visto quanto strano fosse quella creatura.   
L'attirava e lo respingeva allo stesso tempo. Voleva parlargli e voleva stargli alla larga.   
Era pericoloso, ma non aveva paura di lui, ne aveva per un altro motivo nebuloso.   
Allo stesso tempo però voleva sapere se Derek si ricordava di lui, oltre a voler sapere altre cose.   
Non sapeva nemmeno in cosa sperare ed alla fine il destino decise per lui ponendogli il lupo sul suo cammino.   
  
Derek si era affidato all'odore, nell'ultimo barlume di forze rimaste.   
Cercava Scott pensando che fosse il solo a poterlo aiutare, però era come se non riuscisse a raggiungerlo per qualche assurdo motivo.   
Per cui dopo aver capito che sarebbe andato a casa Argent a fine lezioni, aveva deciso di concentrarsi per trovare qualcun altro che potesse aiutarlo. Qualcuno prima del collasso finale.   
Doveva farcela.   
Doveva.   
Aveva raccolto i propri sensi e li aveva catalizzati su un odore familiare, sperò fosse l'amico di Scott visto che si poteva fidare solo di loro due, dopotutto.  
Si trascinò fino ad avvicinarsi a lui il più possibile e proprio quando stava partendo con la jeep, si pose davanti alla strada e lo fermò col braccio teso prima che gli venisse addosso.   
Derek aveva alzato lo sguardo sfinito ed ansimante e l'aveva visto.   
Era Stiles.   
Non sorrise, ma si sentì stupidamente felice per averlo trovato.   
Poi si abbandonò a terra privo di forze, concedendoselo perchè l'aveva trovato.   
Stiles andava bene, si ripeteva.   
Prima del caos, percepì delle emozioni molto intense provenire da quel ragazzino e si chiese a cosa diavolo pensasse con tanta agitazione. Forse era solo spaventato...   
Derek non sentiva chiaramente i pensieri ma percepiva le emozioni, per cui se riusciva a tradurle, poteva capire un po' cosa uno pensava o quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Era una capacità di tutti i lupi, era la percezione dei sensi ed i lupi non avevano solo quelli classici e riconosciuti.   
Quelle di Stiles erano sempre molto intense e confuse. Distinguerle era impossibile.   
Sapeva solo che c'entravano con lui. Stop.   
Quella volta nella macchina della polizia da solo con lui, aveva capito che fra le cose c'era anche una forte attrazione.   
Se ne rese conto per la seconda volta quando si ritrovò nella sua jeep, ancora da solo con lui.   
Lo sentiva molto combattuto, ma era certo di percepire dell'attrazione nei suoi confronti, oltre a questo, oggi c'era qualcosa di nuovo.   
Non aveva né la forza né la voglia di indagare, non gli importava. Era un insignificante essere umano, Scott era il solo degno d'attenzione per lui, era un licantropo che poteva dargli una mano.   
Stiles non era nulla.   
Però lo stava aiutando anche se non era tenuto.   
\- Non puoi portarmi a casa! -   
\- E perchè non posso portarti a casa tua? -   
\- Perchè non posso stare a casa se non posso difendermi! -   
A questo punto Stiles frenò bruscamente fermandosi sul ciglio della strada, la voglia di ucciderlo di Derek fu enorme.   
Doveva sempre discutere.   
Perchè era così fastidioso?   
Staccò il cervello per non ascoltare i suoi brontolii e le sue minacce isteriche, non erano degne d'attenzione, sapeva solo che Stiles parlava e parlava come uno scoiattolo che aveva bevuto il caffè. Percepì vagamente che pensava di poterlo scaricare da qualche parte perchè tanto ne aveva il potere visto che era ridotto malissimo e stava sempre peggio.   
Derek anche in quelle condizioni rimaneva sé stesso e soprattutto sufficientemente pericoloso per lui. Così lo mise in chiaro minacciandolo di tagliargli la gola coi denti se non sarebbe ripartito.   
Stiels si era bloccato fissandolo con quel suo sguardo insolente, fortunatamente aveva smesso di parlare, osava guardarlo ma almeno dalla sua boccaccia aperta non uscivano più suoni insopportabili.   
In quel momento ebbe però una strana sensazione di deja-vu. La sensazione che i suoi grandi occhi umani e curiosi gli trasmettevano ogni volta. Aveva già avuto gli stessi occhi addosso un sacco di tempo fa.   
Derek sentì il cuore di Stiles aumentare vertiginosamente in quello scambio di sguardi ravvicinato, quello scambio così particolare, così intenso. Che strana cosa, si disse... se quel ragazzino stava zitto e lo guardava e basta, cambiava tutto.   
Alla fine aveva rimesso in moto la macchina ed era ripartito e Derek si era appoggiato al sedile stringendosi il braccio ferito.   
Andava meglio se non si ostinava a contrastarlo solo per partito preso.   
Doveva sempre discutere. Lui odiava chi discuteva.   
Chiuse un attimo gli occhi respirando a fondo per cercare di scacciare quel dolore sempre più forte.   
\- Derek... - Mormorò dopo un po' Stiles mentre guidava in silenzio.   
Il più grande fece un ringhio con la gola.   
\- Posso farti una domanda? - Visto che pareva ossessionato da questa domanda, lo percepiva da quando era salito nella jeep, decise di fargliela fare se non altro per farlo smettere di pensarci con tanta insistenza.   
\- Mmm. - Disse infatti.   
\- Quella notte... tu la ricordi? -   
Derek pensò si riferisse a quando Scott era stato trasformato.   
\- Quando Scott è diventato lupo? - Chiese mantenendo gli occhi chiusi e la nuca contro il sedile.   
\- No non quella... perchè, tu eri lì quella volta? - Si distrasse Stiles.   
\- Non ero proprio lì... -   
\- E dov'eri? -   
\- Non abbastanza vicino per vedere chi era e per fermarlo... - Derek era di poche parole, ma almeno stava rispondendo. Lui stesso non sapeva perché lo stava facendo. Gli veniva spontaneo. Forse non era poi così fastidioso, improvvisamente.   
Il tono non era il solito arrogante, voleva solo sapere.   
\- Se... se fossi stato tu a voler trasformare uno di noi... fra me e lui chi avresti scelto? - Stiles si stupì profondamente della propria domanda, non aveva mai pensato di fargliela, non era arrivato a pensarci ossessivamente alla cosa. Era uscita prima di realizzarla. Ringraziò il fatto che stesse guidando, non era obbligato a guardarlo. Del resto lui stava ancora con gli occhi chiusi cercando di sopravvivere e sopportare il dolore.   
Però doveva fidarsi ciecamente per stare lì con lui in quel modo. Si sentì importante e gli piacque quel pensiero.   
Derek lo percepì.   
Sapeva di piacere a Stiles però sapeva che c'erano molte altre cose dentro di lui.   
Fece un cenno di sorrisino malizioso che l'altro non vide.   
\- Non lo so, penso che ci sia una specie di richiamo in quei momenti. Ci sono degli umani che sono destinati a diventarlo, i lupi ma soprattutto gli Alpha, lo sentono e trasformano loro. - Non sapeva perché gli aveva risposto seriamente, però era bello sentire di piacere a qualcuno... dopo tanto tempo che non piaceva più a nessuno.   
Ad ogni modo non poteva dargli quello che voleva.   
Stiles voleva sentirsi dire che Derek l'avrebbe trasformato, potendo scegliere, però in Stiles non gli pareva ci fosse il richiamo del lupo.   
\- Derek... - questi sospirò insofferente nel sentirlo richiamare ancora.   
Forse apprezzava questo suo non aver paura di lui. Tutti avevano paura di lui.   
Stiles non solo ne era attratto, ma sembrava incapace di stargli lontano. Quando non poteva fisicamente, lo pensava.   
\- Cosa... - Disse ancora sempre con gli occhi chiusi.   
\- Io mi riferivo ad un'altra notte... -   
\- Quale? - Sembrava ruggisse ad ogni parola che emetteva, ma in realtà stava solo male.   
\- Quando ci siamo visti... la prima volta... la ricordi? - Derek corrugò la fronte cercando di capire nel gran caos che aveva Stiles dentro. Che stava dicendo?   
\- Di cosa diavolo parli? - Chiese seccato perchè ora era troppo confuso.   
\- Quella dell'incendio... non ricordi che sei venuto da me? - Derek fermò i battiti del cuore per qualche secondo, aprì gli occhi, alzò la testa e lo fissò sconcertato capendo subito a cosa si riferiva. Fu come ricevere un secondo proiettile avvelenato.   
Stiles lo guardò aspettando che dicesse sorpreso 'eri tu?!' ma Derek, dopo averlo scrutato torvo, scosse il capo.   
\- Non ho idea di cosa parli... - Stiels rimase deluso, per un momento si era convinto che sapesse di cosa parlava.   
\- L'ho ricordato da poco anche io, non sapevo nemmeno che quel bambino eri tu e poi credevo d'averlo sognato. La notte dell'incendio mio padre ti ha portato da noi perchè eri solo e non sapevi cosa fare. Ti ho dato i miei vestiti ma ti stavano stretti, così te ne ho dati altri... ti sei fatto una doccia da noi, hai rifiutato la cena e ti sei messo sul divano con me. Poi... - Stiles esitò non sapeva se dirgli il resto.   
Accostò perchè stava per entrare in riserva e si sentiva idiota a girare ancora per le vie ormai quasi buie.   
Derek fissava la strada corrucciato come al solito. Stava ricordando o cosa?   
\- Non ricordo. - Tagliò corto. Stiles ne rimase fortemente deluso, così tanto che provò il desiderio di scaricarlo giù. Non ne poteva più di lui!   
Quando si sforzava di essere gentile lui faceva lo stronzo! Perchè non gli faceva domande su quello che stava dicendo? Perchè l'aveva dimenticato?   
Gli bruciava che l'avesse scordato. Lui era piccolo, ma Derek quella volta no.   
Poteva fargli domande. Perchè non le faceva?   
Stiles provò un forte odio momentaneo per lui. La delusione lo divorò.   
Che idiota che era a tendere le mani a chi non lo meritava. Derek si era rovinato in quegli anni da lupo solitario. Ecco cosa!   
Che andasse al diavolo!   
  
  
Quando entrarono nella clinica veterinaria con le istruzioni di Scott, Stiles si stava insultando perchè lo stava ancora aiutando, non lo meritava.   
Derek era sempre più sfinito, sudava molto e respirava a fatica, si lasciò cadere su dei sacchi posti nel magazzino sul retro da dove erano entrati.   
In quel momento arrivò l'sms a Stiles col nome dei proiettili fatti con una specie rara di Aconito, quando lo disse a Derek, questi rispose che se non gli avesse portato subito il proiettile sarebbe morto.   
Sentirlo fu come una sentenza vera, teoricamente non per sé stesso, però Stiles la subì come tale. Si sentì allo stesso modo e si odiò ancora di più per questo e per la propria stramaledetta espressione sconvolta e preoccupata.   
Derek si sforzava di rimanere sveglio, per cui gli occhi più da lupo disperato del solito, o selvaggio, rimanevano fissi su qualcosa che potesse fare da ancora per non farlo svenire.   
Quell'ancora furono gli occhi di Stiles.   
Grandi e preoccupati.   
Preoccupati?   
Voleva ridere e prendersi gioco di lui. Quell'esserino che vomitava insulti di continuo, ora era lì preoccupato perchè stava per morire davvero.   
La cosa gli trasmise un momentaneo senso di sollievo.   
\- Attento... - Stiles corrugò la fronte mentre il proprio cuore ora era impazzito. Sapeva che Derek lo stava sentendo, non sapeva come mimetizzarlo.   
Ovviamente si odiava anche per questo.   
\- Sarai mica contagioso! Me lo dici solo adesso? Guarda che trovo il modo di ucciderti, in queste condizioni non sarà difficile! - Derek scosse il capo trovandolo ancora divertente. Di norma odiava la sua parlantina, ma ora era indice di nervosismo e la cosa gli piaceva perchè era nervoso per lui.   
\- Attento perchè quello che sento provenire da te è preoccupazione! - Stiles aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma non trovò niente di brillante. Quel lupo aveva la capacità di sconnetterlo troppo facilmente.   
\- E perchè dovrei stare attento, anche ammesso che io sia davvero preoccupato per te? -   
Derek sogghignò ignorando il dolore che si espandeva sempre più.   
\- Non ho detto che sei preoccupato per me. Sei tu che l'hai appena detto. - Stiles capiva che Derek stava giocando con lui e naturalmente andò a fuoco. Lo stava imbarazzando tantissimo. Perchè diavolo doveva sempre essere lui a gestire il tutto?   
\- Sai cosa ti dico? Arrangiati! - Con questo si girò per andarsene, seccato e permaloso. Derek voleva ridere di lui, ma alla fine sospirando ammise a sé stesso che aveva bisogno di lui.   
\- Dai, aiutami... - Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia stupito. Era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva così diretto. Le altre volte aveva minacciato o cose simili e ci era girato intorno.   
Si voltò e lo fissò come se avesse parlato arabo.   
Derek sospirò e si mise una mano sotto la maglia nera attillata e Stiles saltò all'indietro capendo che cercava di togliersela.   
\- Ed ora che fai?! - Esclamò preoccupatissimo, il tono di chi era preso per il collo.   
Voleva scappare e guardare allo stesso tempo.   
\- Secondo te? - Grugnì mentre cercava di trattenere un lamento di dolore.   
\- In queste condizioni dubito tu possa... - Derek tornò a fissarlo particolarmente torvo e spazientito. Ora voleva davvero ucciderlo.   
\- Ma pensi sempre a quello?! Aiutami a togliermi la maglia e ad alzarmi! - Tuonò. Stiles arrossì.   
\- Vuoi spogliarti, che devo pensare?! - Poi realizzò il resto. - Come fai a dire che penso sempre a quello? - Chiese punto sul vivo e, come tutti quelli punti sul vivo che tendevano all'isterismo, gridò.   
Derek sbuffò non riuscendo a fare forza su nessuna parte di sé, nemmeno per sfilarsi la maglia.   
Fece cadere le braccia e cercò di recuperare un briciolo di forze. Poi doveva solo scegliere se ucciderlo o farsi aiutare.   
\- Lo sento! I pensieri generano emozioni ed io le sento! -   
\- Perciò non sai cosa penso ma cosa provo? - Ora era vitale capire quella cosa. Derek annuì decidendo di fargliela facile ed evitare i particolari. Non era semplice empatia, era qualcosa di più primordiale e animale, era un istinto particolarmente sviluppato che traduceva meglio ciò che percepiva dagli umani.   
Un lupo percepisce il pericolo e la paura dagli altri. O altre cose estremamente semplici e basiche.   
Ma un umano ha emozioni e sensazioni molto più complesse. Coloro che si trasformavano in lupi mannari, dopo aver preso coscienza di loro e aver imparato a dominare ogni singola componente di loro stessi, fra le varie cose che potevano fare era percepire ciò che c'era negli altri e tradurlo in modo piuttosto preciso. Perchè la percezione veniva dalla loro parte animale, mentre la capacità di capire di cosa si trattava e renderla specifica, veniva dalla loro parte umana.   
Però tradurre Stiles a volte era complicato perfino per uno come Derek.   
Da lui percepiva chiaramente una sola cosa.   
Era fortemente attratto, specie sessualmente, da lui.   
Questo a volte lo metteva a disagio per cui si comportava particolarmente da stronzo, altre volte reagiva così perchè non sapeva come si era gentili e non vedeva nemmeno perchè dovesse esserlo.   
Insomma, a volte non sapeva proprio cosa farci con quello che percepiva, però in certi momenti, solo alcuni, poteva ammettere che gli faceva piacere.   
Del resto a chi non piaceva l'idea di essere il sogno erotico di qualcuno?   
Vedendo che Stiles preferiva tacere per l'imbarazzo o per capire cosa tutto quello significasse, Derek approfittò ed alzò il braccio verso di lui affinchè gli tirasse la manica.   
Stiles miracolosamente capì.   
\- Io penso al sesso in generale, sono un adolescente, è normale... -   
Derek sospirò, voleva prenderlo a calci. Non mollava mai.   
Tirò la manica e lui ritirò il braccio in modo che gliela togliesse, poi, quando Stiels aveva ancora il lembo in mano, si portò in avanti e piegò la testa sfilandola dal colletto. Stiles mollò la maglia immediatamente prima che sembrasse che fosse lui che lo stava spogliando.   
Cosa che effettivamente era.   
Il cuore ora batteva in un altro modo rispetto a prima, quando aveva percepito preoccupazione.   
Ora era davvero eccitato.   
Derek voleva chiedergli come diavolo potesse esserlo mentre lui soffriva e moriva, poi Stiles vide in che modo era ridotto il braccio ferito e l'eccitazione si troncò di netto.   
L'altro ringraziò il suo senso di conservazione... o qualunque cosa fosse, così allungò ancora il braccio verso di lui e gli tese la mano chiedendogli silenziosamente aiuto per alzarsi.   
Stiles sospirò imprecando.   
Contatti. Molto bene.   
Ora doveva pure farsi toccare.   
Gli prese la mano e venne di nuovo attraversato da mille scariche elettriche. Derek le percepì, ma preferì ignorarle, stava troppo male.   
Era solo un ragazzino in crisi ormonale.   
Lo tirò su e si appoggiò a lui prima di finire di nuovo a terra. La testa gli girava, le gambe gli si piegavano e cominciava a non vederci nemmeno bene.   
\- Portami di là, non ce la faccio... - Stiles cominciò con la sua litania di 'Oh my God!' che a Derek cominciava a dare fastidio.   
Suo malgrado lo trainò. Non c'era un gran contatto, solo la mano di Derek sulla sua spalla che faceva da guinzaglio. Lo condusse nell'altra stanza, quella dove il veterinario visitava gli animali feriti. Appena fu possibile se lo scrollò di dosso come se avesse il terrore che potesse sentire quanto voleva che continuasse a toccarlo.   
Era malato, si ripeteva. Cioè lui era malato, non Derek. Derek era ferito.   
Stiles si mise davanti a lui al di là del tavolo d'acciaio e guardò quell'orribile buco infetto, gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare, in effetti. Era osceno.   
Cominciò a blaterare nervoso cento parole al secondo che il ragazzo più grande ascoltò per metà, poi disse che se non fermava subito l'infezione avrebbe raggiunto il cuore e sarebbe morto.   
Stiles era turbato dal concetto che Derek potesse morire, sebbene prima di ora avesse sperato succedesse poiché così tutti i suoi problemi sarebbero andati via.   
Adesso lo turbava perchè sentiva come del dispiacere.   
Il turbamento era per questo.   
Non per la possibile morte in sé.   
In effetti era un po' contorto, come sempre.   
\- La parola positivo non è nel tuo vocabolario! - Commentò sarcastico cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera. Non poteva essere veramente negativo come la metteva lui.   
Più che altro lo sperava.   
In risposta Derek disse che se Scott non sarebbe arrivato in tempo col proiettile e la relativa cura, aveva la seconda risorsa.   
Ovvero Stiles avrebbe dovuto amputargli il braccio.   
Il giovane era quasi svenuto, era impallidito più dell'altro che era come un cadavere ambulante. Ok, non era così brutto, bastava eliminare la vista del braccio.   
Il suo corpo era muscoloso, attraente e a dir poco perfetto.   
Chissà se lui sarebbe mai diventato così?   
E poi quel tatuaggio a spirale sulla schiena... quanto bene gli stava.   
Era un peccato tagliare un braccio a tutto quel ben di Dio.   
Stiles si rese conto tardi di quello che stava pensando, Derek lo stava già puntando con il seghetto automatico intenzionato ad ucciderlo.   
Non fu necessario dire 'smettila di avere pensieri sconci su di me!'   
il più piccolo invece stava per chiedergli 'ma tu sei sicuro che non sei telepatico sul serio!?'   
Però Derek tornò sul tavolo intenzionato ad agire per priorità. Innanzitutto doveva guarirsi, poi poteva ucciderlo.   
Stiles cominciò a discutere, come da copione, sulla sua poco geniale idea, Derek perse addirittura tempo per rispondergli. Sorprendentemente. Di norma lo obbligava e basta.   
Questa volta disse che se funzionava, il braccio si sarebbe rimarginato da solo ed era meglio rimanere senza piuttosto che morire.   
Stiles aveva logicamente obiettato dicendo che se non avrebbe funzionato, allora sarebbe morto comunque. In ogni caso aspettare un secondo di troppo era una condanna e Derek non era tipo da aspettare così il destino.   
Continuò ad opporsi mentre Derek si legava un laccio intorno al braccio per fermare per quanto possibile il sangue, rispondeva sempre più impaziente.   
Doveva sempre ridire qualcosa, sempre opporsi, sempre discutere.   
Perchè doveva sempre discutere?   
Odiava spiegare venti volte le cose. Odiava spiegarle anche solo una. Odiava spiegarle e basta. Lui sapeva perchè una cosa andava fatta in quel modo, perchè non potevano fidarsi di lui e basta?   
Stiles era l'essere più diffidente e polemico mai incontrato.   
Sostanzialmente il succo era che non voleva amputargli il braccio ed esasperato da lui lo minacciò ancora di ucciderlo se non l'avesse fatto.   
\- O tu mi amputi il braccio o io ti taglio la testa! - Latrò con le ultime forze che gli restavano. Non era mai stato così difficile convincere qualcuno a fargli male!   
\- Ok senti se pensi che credo ancora alle tue minacc... - Non riuscì a dirlo, Derek lo afferrò per la maglia e l'attirò a sé attraverso il tavolo che li divideva.   
Avvicinò il viso minaccioso al suo, nonché affaticato, e a due centimetri dai suoi occhi improvvisamente bassi, non dovette dire nulla.   
Bastò questo gesto.   
Stiles finalmente non lo fissava più con aria di sfida e finalmente disse:   
\- Oh mio Dio ok lo faccio! -   
Bel suono la sua voce in quel momento, il momento in cui si arrendeva.   
Che miracolo!   
Però non si godette la vittoria perchè un'ondata peggiore delle precedenti divampò in lui fino a paralizzarlo. Doveva mollarlo ma la propria mano non si mosse, non si mosse niente di lui.   
Stiles capì che c'era qualcosa, gli chiese cosa avesse e lui riuscì appena a sporgersi di lato oltre il tavolo per vomitare qualcosa che sembrava sangue nero.   
\- Oh mio Dio, ma cos'è!? - Era sempre più isterico e sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.   
Non era proprio spaventato ma non era nemmeno spavaldo come voleva sembrare.   
Eppure non scappava, restava lì.   
Era una cosa importante visto che era un semplice umano.   
\- Il mio corpo cerca di guarirsi da solo! - Esclamò spiegandogli per l'ennesima volta quello che succedeva. Non aveva mai dato tante risposte a qualcuno come a lui quella sera.   
\- Non sta facendo un ottimo lavoro! - Commentò nel mezzo della sua ormai consueta agitazione.   
Derek a quel punto si appoggiò col busto sul tavolo, il viso sull'acciaio freddo, stese il braccio ferito e ansimando mentre sentiva le forze abbandonarlo, disse di farlo ora.   
Stiles al momento topico si rese conto che non poteva. Era una questione di impressione ma anche di cuore, in qualche modo.   
Poteva anche ucciderlo, in quel modo. Come si sopravviveva ad una cosa simile?   
Poteva dargli il colpo di grazia?   
Poi se lo sarebbe sognato a vita.   
Avrebbe contribuito ad uccidere Derek dopo avergli tranciato il braccio ed essersi schizzato col suo sangue che a quanto pareva, quando stava male, era nero. Non capiva cosa diavolo dovesse fare, era solo terrorizzato.   
Se avesse dovuto dire di preciso da cosa, non sarebbe stato capace.   
Derek tuonò ancora una volta di farlo e Stiles acconsentì. Perchè era sempre così fra loro e sempre lo sarebbe stato.   
Derek dava un ordine, Stiles discuteva e si opponeva, Derek spiegava perchè, Stiles continuava testardamente a rifiutarsi, Derek lo minacciava e lo obbligava perdendo la pazienza e Stiles cedeva.   
Quest'ultimo continuando a piagnucolare una serie di 'oh mio Dio' terrorizzato, prese la sega elettrica e la pose sul suo bicipite.   
Fu esattamente a quel punto che arrivò Scott a salvarlo, come disse giustamente lui, da una vita piena di incubi terribili!   
Aveva il proiettile.


	4. Fra ricordi e rimpianti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proseguiamo dalla puntata 1x04 da dove avevamo lasciato. Stiles sta per tagliare il braccio a Derek e Scott arriva in tempo a fermarlo. Tutti sappiamo cosa è successo subito dopo, ma una volta finita la puntata che avranno combinato? Fra Derek e Stiles c'è stato un altro avvicinamento e Stiles gli ha chiesto se si ricordava di quella notte di sei anni fa, da ragazzini, la notte dell'incendio. Derek ha risposto che non ricordava niente, tanto meno di averlo incontrato, però sarà vero?

CAPITOLO III:    
FRA RICORDI E RIMPIANTI 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek40.jpg)

  
Derek si alzò traballante. Stava morendo. Stava inesorabilmente morendo.   
Scott gli diede il proiettile con cui si sarebbe dovuto curare, lo guardò e cadde a terra privo di forze.   
Era arrivato al capolinea, non ce la poteva più fare.   
Si sentì tagliare i fili insieme alla voglia di lottare e svegliarsi, niente più rabbia e impotenza per dei tragici istanti. Era bloccato. Non poteva riuscirci.   
Ci provava e non ce la faceva.   
Non riusciva a riaprire gli occhi.   
Non riusciva a muoversi.   
Era morto?   
Era così che andava?   
Ad un soffio dalla salvezza lui moriva così, fra le braccia di un fastidioso umano in crisi ormonale che lo sognava nudo la notte?  
Quando realizzò la cosa, ovvero 'fra le braccia di', sentì le prime lontane avvisaglie di calore.   
Qualcuno lo stava toccando sul viso, lo stava scuotendo, lo stava chiamando.   
Ed era terrorizzato.   
Era spaventato.   
Era preoccupato.   
Era preoccupato per lui, che non si svegliasse, non ce la facesse.   
Stava gridando il suo nome, ne era certo... o forse stava blaterando qualcosa sull'essere morto, ma era davvero angosciato per lui.   
La cosa lo sconvolse. Nessuno gli aveva mai gridato così con tanta disperazione.   
E le sue mani sudate tremavano però lo tenevano sul viso e continuavano a scuoterlo.   
Solo col colpo che ricevette si svegliò di scatto, fu una scarica di adrenalina finale che gli permise di tornare e vedere i suoi occhi enormi e terrorizzati come prima cosa.   
La sensazione delle sue mani addosso, sulla pelle. Le sue mani tremanti e fredde ma che non mollavano la presa e che non avevano paura di toccarlo.   
Ecco. Non aveva paura di toccarlo come non l'aveva di guardarlo sempre.   
Lì, negli occhi. Tranne che quando erano troppo vicini. Allora non reggeva lo sguardo e lo abbassava chiaramente imbarazzato.   
E poi il pugno.   
Il modo per riportarlo fra i vivi. Da lui.   
Queste tre cose Derek non le avrebbe mai dimenticate.   
Scott e Stiles lo aiutarono ad alzarsi e poté finalmente praticare la cura ricavata dal proiettile.   
Fu veloce e deciso, non c'era tempo per alcun errore. Doveva sbrigarsi.   
Quel pugno gli aveva regalato l'ultimo barlume di forza per farcela. Non poteva sprecarlo e non lo fece.   
Quando si mise la polvere nel buco infetto, cadde giù verso Stiles, questi si scostò e lo fece rovinare a terra. Lì si contorse sotto il dolore più nero mai provato in vita sua, quel dolore fisico capace di uccidere e resuscitare.   
Era come se il fuoco lo divorasse da dentro lasciandolo cenere.   
Dopo essersi contorto ed aver urlato privo di controllo, conscio che si era appena mostrato in tutta la sua debolezza, si sentì lentamente rigenerare e fu un calore, come un vento tiepido che gli baciava la pelle liberandolo da quelle braci ardenti, lavandolo, purificandolo.   
Fu sollievo.   
Derek era guarito.   
  
Stiles non avrebbe mai dimenticato il modo in cui si era sentito.   
Quando Derek era caduto a terra svenuto, quando l'aveva toccato e l'aveva sentito freddo ed immobile. Aveva cercato di capire se respirava, ma non dava cenni e il panico ormai dilagava in lui, non capiva. Pensava fosse morto e l'idea lo gettava nel panico ancora di più.   
Aveva voglia di piangere, si era sentito così.   
Si era dato dell'idiota, ma nel momento del panico aveva solo pensato terrorizzato che non voleva che Derek morisse e aveva gridato cose fuori il suo controllo, così isterico e agitato. L'aveva tenuto scuotendolo sperando che riaprisse i suoi magnetici e pericolosi occhi argentati.   
Doveva svegliarsi. Doveva farcela. Non poteva essere morto.   
No, Stiles non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato quel senso di disperazione istintiva.   
Come non avrebbe dimenticato il sollievo nel vedere che dopo il suo pugno si risvegliava.   
La mano che cercava la sua per alzarsi.   
Aveva notato tutto, ogni singolo dettaglio.   
Scott da una parte e lui dall'altra, poi il rito per estrarre l'antidoto dal proiettile e l'agonizzare a terra.   
Quelle urla strazianti, quel contorcersi completamente, quel gridare senza farcela a resistere.   
Ce l'avrebbe fatta?   
Stiles era così preoccupato che non avessero fatto in tempo, che per un momento pensò che se fosse morto, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto.   
Pensò solo questo.   
Poi Derek si calmò, il corpo guarì e la ferita sparì.   
E, ancora una volta, la reazione totalmente spontanea di Stiles lasciò tutti interdetti. Perchè gridò di gioia dicendo che era fantastico.   
In un secondo momento si sarebbe anche vergognato di tanta espressione di gioia per la non morte di Derek, però lì era stato come sempre istintivo.   
Derek era vivo e stava bene.   
Disse qualcosa di sarcastico in pieno suo stile e lui commentò con qualcosa di altrettanto sarcastico, i loro soliti modi di comunicare che poi finivano con qualche sguardo minaccioso di Derek ed il silenzio offeso di Stiles.   
Ce l'aveva fatta.   
Il cuore di Stiles ora si stava calmando.   
Ce l'aveva fatta e basta. Era la sola cosa che contava.   
Al resto ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Cioè a come dovesse sentirsi dopo tutte quelle manifestazioni verso Derek. Preoccupazione, angoscia, paura. Gioia.   
  
  
Derek aveva fatto quello che doveva, era stato giusto evitare a Stiles di ficcarsi ancora di più in quel maledetto mondo che prometteva morte a chiunque vi entrasse. Ci era già troppo coinvolto.   
Per questo aveva fatto vedere solo a Scott suo zio.   
Visto la testardaggine del ragazzo aveva dovuto ovviamente essere brusco e secco.   
\- Non sono affari tuoi! - Aveva ruggito uscendo dalla clinica. Stiles gli aveva tirato la maglia che prima si era tolto e Derek si era girato prendendola e mettendosela.   
\- E il resto lo erano? Salvarti la vita, ad esempio! Tagliarti il braccio erano affari miei? - Stiles aveva dimostrato delusione oltre che rabbia.   
\- Non avevamo scelta! -   
\- Io ce l'avevo! Potevo lasciarti morire! - Derek andò alla sua auto e prese la giacca che prima si era tolto lasciandogliela sul sedile, il ragazzino dietro di lui lo fissava furioso come se gli stessero ripetutamente colpendo lo stomaco. Scott era esterrefatto, non capiva come fossero arrivati a tanta confidenza.   
Conosceva Stiles. Quando discuteva tanto con qualcuno era perchè aveva confidenza.   
L'aveva lasciato ad odiare Derek ed ora voleva venire con loro. E prima?   
Prima aveva esultato per la sua salvezza!   
Si era decisamente perso qualcosa.   
\- Ti ho minacciato, non avevi scelta! Mi sembra non lo volessi fare! Perchè ora te ne frega tanto?! Sei libero, vattene! - Così Derek alla fine gli aveva ringhiato contro con un'alta dose d'antipatia e Stiles l'aveva mandato a quel paese salendo sulla jeep e correndo via a casa giurando di non aiutarlo mai più.   
“Piuttosto la morte!”   
A Derek era dispiaciuto e si era dato dell'idiota per questo. Dopotutto era stato bravo ad aiutarlo, davvero avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi anche se lui lo minacciava. Alla fine non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male seriamente e Stiles lo sapeva. Però aveva usato la scusa della paura per eseguire i suoi ordini ed aiutarlo. In realtà Stiles non aveva paura. Non l'aveva mai, quella notte era stato evidente. Era sempre teso ed isterico ma per una questione caratteriale, era per puro spirito di contraddizione, non c'era un'autentica paura in quel ragazzino.   
  
Quando lasciò Scott a casa sua, Derek rimase un secondo fermo ripensando alla giornata. Non aveva dei passatempi alternativi ai propri allenamenti, quando non rincorreva qualche preda o la vendetta stessa, Derek necessariamente rifletteva.   
Quel giorno era stato strano per molti aspetti ed il primo fra tutti era Stiles.   
Si oscurò per qualche secondo chiedendosi se dovesse andare da lui.   
E perchè mai?   
Stizzito partì ed andò a casa.   
A casa si lavò.   
Stiles non aveva paura di lui.   
In generale forse non aveva paura di niente, era incosciente, però nella fattispecie tutti avevano paura di lui.   
Stiles era invece attratto.   
Era strano quel ragazzo. oltretutto passava il tempo a rifiutare quello che gli stava succedendo e quello che provava. Era così chiaro, come poteva rifiutarlo?   
Provava attrazione per lui.   
Quando tornò in quella che era la sua camera rovinata come il resto della casa, prese un borsone dall'armadio, c'erano dei vestiti dentro, afferrò i primi capi che gli vennero sotto mano e gli occhi gli caddero sul fondo.   
Assottigliò lo sguardo e sospirò.   
Non se ne era mai liberato.   
Quando era andato via da quella maledetta città per voltare pagina, era andato via solo coi vestiti che aveva indosso e quel giorno, i vestiti erano un prestito di quel bambino.   
Li aveva tenuti con sé.   
Non se ne era mai liberato.   
Ovviamente non gli andavano più bene e non capiva perchè dovesse per forza portarseli sempre dietro.   
Si accucciò e li prese in mano.   
I pantaloni di una tuta e una maglietta. Erano vecchi e impolverati.   
Era l'unico gesto sentimentale che stava dimostrando, sotto un certo punto di vista.   
Tenersi una cosa inutile non sua era sentimentale... anche se non sapeva bene perchè.   
Per passare inosservato, gli aveva preso un cappellino. Aveva progettato la propria fuga, quella notte, così al mattino si era preso il suo cappellino con la visiera e se ne era andato.   
Tornare così era stato strano, improvviso.   
Come lo era stato Stiles e la sua domanda.   
Era lui quel bambino, quella notte.   
Forse aveva tenuto quei vestiti perchè a volte si chiedeva se fosse rimasto e si fosse fatto aiutare da quel poliziotto... magari sarebbe diventato amico di quel bambino.   
Ci pensava.   
Forse sarebbe riuscito ad avere una vita in qualche modo più normale. Con un amico come lui, forse... pensò a Scott e pensò a quanto fortunato era. Aveva una vita pseudo normale, a parte i guai che gli aveva portato lui in qualche modo.   
Si sentiva un po' responsabile anche se non lo era davvero.   
Pensare di poter essere come Scott se fosse rimasto, specie ora con la consapevolezza che quel bambino era Stiles, lo turbava e lo rattristiva.   
Si era perso qualcosa di bello?   
Ormai era tardi, erano domande inutili.   
Lasciò i vestiti, prese il cappellino ed uscì correndo senza l'auto. Era notte e si muoveva veloce fra gli alberi del bosco, recuperava forze a vista d'occhio.   
Aveva voglia di disfarsi di quel senso di rimpianto e di nostalgia.   
Era questo che gli ricordavano gli occhi di Stiles.   
Quando l'aveva visto la prima volta aveva avuto un deja-vu sui suoi occhi, non se l'era spiegato ed aveva detto che era solo fastidioso, ma ora era molto di più.   
Era lui.   
Arrivò alla sua casa prima ancora di pensarlo. Si fermò e respirò profondamente prima di decidersi a salire alla sua finestra con un salto.   
Fu quantomai silenzioso, quasi non respirava.   
Si sentiva naturalmente idiota, però aveva di nuovo agito ad istinto.   
Stiles gli aveva chiesto mite se si ricordava di quella notte, dicendo che lui se l'era dimenticata fino ad ora e che non sapeva che fosse lui.   
Derek non aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere. Per dirgli cosa? Si che la ricordo?!   
Non l'aveva mai dimenticata.   
Quella notte, quel bambino, aveva rappresentato una scelta.   
Stare lì e fare quella vita o andarsene e continuare da solo?   
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di stare lì, convinto che sarebbe stato rifiutato in qualche modo.   
Non gli poteva dire verità.   
Era inutile cercare di farsi amici, alla fine morivano o lo tradivano.   
Stare solo era stata la via più ovvia e facile.   
Stiles dormiva sfinito a pancia in giù, la mano sotto di sé.   
Dal suo corpo percepì gli ormoni sfogati da solo, ne aveva proprio l'odore addosso.   
Fece un sorriso malizioso dimenticando i propri soliti tormenti.   
Voleva dirgli che era lui quel ragazzo e che lo ricordava, però sarebbe stato imbarazzante, sarebbe stato così umano...   
Quella notte lui era stato fragile, era stato sull'orlo di piangere e poi aveva chiesto la sua compagnia.   
Non l'aveva fatto andare via.   
Non voleva dirgli quanto importante fosse stato.   
Si vergognava di tutto. Era sintomo di debolezza. Non c'era spazio per quelle cose.   
Doveva concentrarsi sulla propria rabbia. Doveva concentrarsi su quello.   
Solo su quello e sulla vendetta.   
Stiles nel sonno sembrava ancor più quel bambino.   
L'aveva visto addormentato e poi gli si era addormentato addosso.   
Prese il cappellino e lo guardò.   
Aveva sognato di diventare suo fratello adottivo. Aveva sognato di essere un suo grande amico. Perchè lui aveva perso la madre e si nascondeva per piangere.   
Col senno di poi essere suo fratello adottivo avrebbe significato diventare fortemente isterico, però negli anni e quella stessa notte, l'idea gli era stata di conforto.   
Poter tornare indietro a quel posto.   
No, non si poteva.   
Però ora era lì.   
Derek voleva avvicinarsi a Stiles e recuperare quella notte e tutti i giorni passati da solo, però pensava fosse tardi. Ormai Stiles era di Scott, aveva un'altra vita ed anche se misteriosamente si era messo dentro lo stesso a quelle cose, attirato dal pericolo come con le api ed il miele, comunque era tardi, si diceva.   
Stiles lo detestava anche se provava una forte attrazione per lui. Magari sentiva quel legame.   
Il legame di quella notte.   
Una nostalgia, come quella che provava lui.   
No, ormai era tardi. Erano lontani, diversi, altre vite, altri sentimenti, altri obiettivi.   
C'erano troppe cose in ballo.   
Però gli lasciò il cappellino. Se l'avesse notato, se l'avesse collegato, se fosse venuto da lui dicendo che aveva capito, che sapeva, che doveva dirgli la verità, magari avrebbe potuto ammetterlo che ricordava.   
E poi?   
Per arrivare a dove?   
Per ottenere cosa?   
Era meglio stare soli e non affezionarsi. Finiva sempre male per lui. Sempre.   
Quando lo vide muoversi, saltò via dalla finestra veloce e tornò a correre svelto per non essere visto.   
Stiles aprì gli occhi e guardò verso la finestra, come se avesse sentito uno strano senso di nostalgia.   
Aveva sognato quella notte con lui, ma questa volta erano adulti come lo erano ora. Però erano sempre seduti sul suo divano come quella volta e Stiles era appoggiato a lui mentre Derek lo teneva con sé. Addormentandosi allo stesso modo.   
Chissà se al risveglio ci sarebbe stato.   
Stiles non notò il cappellino, nel buio della camera e della notte. Il mattino lo vide e non si spiegò assolutamente che ci facesse lì, convinto d'averlo perso da una vita.   
Come fosse potuto rispuntare rimase un mistero poco interessante che non pensò di scervellarsi per risolvere.   
Non aveva idea che era sparito da quella notte e che l'aveva preso Derek.   
Come non aveva idea che era stato lì mentre dormiva.   
Non l'aveva nemmeno della sua profonda lotta interiore fra il continuare la sua vita a quel modo per ottenere il suo obiettivo primario, oppure il lasciar perdere tutto e concedersi quello che, dopotutto, aveva desiderato da una vita.   
Una persona accanto, magari anche più di una. Una fratello. Un compagno.   
Ricominciare da zero.   
Stiles non lo sapeva proprio, si ricordò solo del rifiuto di Derek della sera prima, dopo che lui si era dato tanta pena per aiutarlo, dopo che si era anche spaventato.   
Non sapeva che Derek era rimasto colpito dal suo richiamo e che si era svegliato grazie a quello.   
Erano ancora molte le cose che non sapevano uno dell'altro. Troppe. 


	5. Per essere coinvolto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua siamo in un altro episodio della prima serie, si colloca quando Scott è via tutto il giorno con Allison per il suo compleanno e Stiles si trova ad affrontare questo misterioso evento che ha colpito Jackson e Lydia. I due infatti sono stati testimoni del passaggio distruttivo dell'Alpha che li ha terrorizzati. Derek indaga su cosa hanno visto ma non ha molto successo così nell'episodio si vede Stiles fare la stessa cosa con Lydia... nel capitolo ci sono le mie aggiunte da 'dietro le scene'. Oltre a vari approfindimenti sui personaggi e sui sentimenti di Derek e Stiles a quel punto delle vicende.

CAPITOLO IV:   
PER ESSERE COINVOLTO   
  
  
Non era strano succedesse qualcosa in quella piccola cittadina. Come non lo era che in qualche modo tutto quello che accadeva di pericoloso e sovrannaturale avesse sempre a che fare con qualcuno della scuola. O che c'entrava con quei due.   
Derek decise di cavarsela da solo evitando di rompere le scatole a Scott e Stiles. Non tanto per gentilezza quanto perchè era convinto che in quel caso non sarebbero potuti essere utili.   
Aveva pensato molto a cosa fare con Stiles. Scoprirsi e dirgli che si ricordava di quella notte era fuori discussione e vedendo come gli eventi stavano procedendo, prendendo una piega sempre più pericolosa, la scelta non era molto difficile alla fine.   
Doveva sistemare quella cosa.   
Doveva scoprire chi era questo Alpha che girava per la città e scoprire chi aveva ammazzato sua sorella Laura. Ovviamente aveva sospetti, ma in ogni caso aveva la sua vendetta da portare a termine.   
Insomma, c'erano molte cose pericolose che doveva fare e che non poteva evitare. Non c'era un opzione di 'metti da parte e rifatti una vita'.   
Non per lui.   
Stare con Stiles quel poco di tempo l'aveva rincretinito, si era detto.   
Pensare a quella notte di sei anni prima, quando da solo si era ritrovato ad affrontare una cosa così orribile, i sensi di colpa, l'odio per Kate Argent che l'aveva ingannato seducendolo per poter mettere in trappola la sua famiglia che poi aveva provveduto a bruciare.   
Quella notte per lui era stata atroce.   
Derek aveva accettato l'aiuto del vice sceriffo solo perchè era vulnerabile ed aveva avuto bisogno di riflettere su cosa era successo e su cosa fare. Laura era sparita e lui stava male.   
Non ricordava una notte peggiore di quella.   
Ci aveva provato ad andarsene, cancellare tutto, voltare pagina e rifarsi una vita.   
Era finita con Laura morta a Beacon Hills e qualcuno che gli voleva far fare la stessa fine.   
C'era solo una conclusione a tutta quella maledetta storia e prevedeva una morte definitiva da parte di qualcuno.   
Per cui per Stiles non c'era spazio.   
Oltretutto era tutto troppo pericoloso per un umano semplice ed indifeso come lui. Scott era un lupo, era stato tirato dentro da questo Alpha ed ora poteva essergli utile. Ma Stiles no. Stiles non poteva difendersi.   
E rischiava di diventare una distrazione. Di nuovo. Come una volta era successo.   
Così quel giorno si mosse da solo per trovare le informazioni riguardo l'incidente in città a cui aveva assistito, guarda caso, proprio Jackson.   
Senza farsi il minimo problema si era recato a scuola e l'aveva cercato, non si era preoccupato di nessuno, tanto meno di Scott e Stiles.   
Era andato negli spogliatoi di lacrosse dove Jackson si stava lavando, gli aveva fatto il suo poco fine interrogatorio da cui non aveva ricavato niente se non che il ragazzo era spaventato e se la poteva far sotto da un momento all'altro, e poi se ne era andato.   
Stava per sparire veloce oltre il campo sportivo quando la sua voce squillante e scontrosa lo fermò.   
Decideva di stargli alla larga e quello lo inseguiva?   
Che storia era questa?   
Derek si fermò al bordo e pensò, per una frazione di secondo, che Stiles avesse trovato il cappellino e capito che era stato lui. Che avesse capito che si ricordava.   
Si maledì seccato per quello stupido gesto di debolezza.   
La voglia di una vita normale, di una compagnia affettuosa, di qualche sentimento era stata così forte, dopo la giornata passata con lui, che aveva agito come uno stupido.   
Ora doveva fare quello che era giusto. Come al solito.   
Naturalmente aveva solo quei mezzi...   
Derek si voltò, percepì agitazione e attrazione, come di consueto. Ma non emozione. Non quell'emozione bruciante che si sarebbe aspettato.   
Quella sera, quando Stiles gli aveva chiesto se ricordava di quella notte insieme, Stiles era stato molto emozionato.   
Adesso era tutto come le altre volte, quindi con delusione dedusse che non era per quello.   
\- Non sono quelli i modi! - Esclamò seccato, in qualche modo trovava sempre il modo di rimproverarlo. Per Derek era troppo.   
Sbuffò e scosse il capo tornando a dargli le spalle, riprendendo la sua camminata sicura. Stiles lo rincorse e lo fermò mentre si mimetizzavano dietro le scalinate più lontane dal resto dell'edificio scolastico e degli spogliatoi stessi.   
\- Derek! - Stiles gli prese il braccio e lo tirò, non aveva paura di parlargli, di fermarlo, di toccarlo e di guardarlo negli occhi.   
Era il primo che era così. Specie il primo umano.   
Derek ne era sempre turbato da questo.   
\- Che c'è?! - Brontolò scrollandosi la sua mano di dosso. Stiles fece un piccolo broncio infastidito dal suo gesto poco gentile.   
\- Non ho la lebbra! - Commentò sarcastico.   
\- Mi fermi per dirmi che sei in salute? Sono contento per te, ora vado! - Derek tornò a voltarsi, sapeva come essere stronzo e farsi odiare e farsi odiare da lui era facile.   
\- No, intelligente! - Ancora sarcasmo. Derek di suo non lo era molto, aveva scarso senso dell'umorismo, però con Stiles gli usciva quel suo lato.   
\- Di sicuro più di te! -   
\- Non devi fare così con loro, sono persone normali! Non otterrai mai quello che vuoi se le spaventi a morte! La cosa può sconvolgerti, ma è così! - Ecco la predica. Trovava sempre qualcosa da ridire.   
Derek sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Sono i soli modi che ho! Essere gentile sono inutili perdite di tempo! Voi potete fare gli amici per ottenere ciò che volete! Io no! - Spiegò stizzito. Voleva andarsene, ma una volta agganciati i suoi occhi fiammeggianti che come al solito lo sfidavano a fargli qualcosa, sia di bello che di brutto, non seppe muoversi.   
Dopotutto gli piaceva farsi fissare così da lui, sentirsi desiderato. Era il solo che lo desiderasse ed era come una piccola cura. Era innegabilmente piacevole, anche se pericoloso.   
\- Perchè non chiedi a noi allora? - Derek aggrottò la fronte incredulo che lo avesse detto.   
\- Pensavo non voleste più avere a che fare con me! Specie tu! Non hai detto che mi odi e cose simili? - Stiels ricordò il modo in cui si erano lasciati. Con Derek che gli diceva che non erano affari suoi e che si portava via Scott.   
Un'ondata incontrollata di gelosia lo investì inevitabilmente e Derek fece un sorrisino strafottente odioso.   
\- Però se vieni a scuola mia e cominci a spaventare a morte tutti i miei compagni c'è solo una soluzione! Lascia fare a noi piuttosto che fare altri danni! -   
Era perfettamente logico. Così tanto che Derek rise sempre odiosamente prendendolo in giro.   
Si rese conto che lo prendeva in giro quando se lo ritrovò davanti a pochi centimetri, il proprio cuore di nuovo impossibile da non sentire. Era assordante anche per lui stesso.   
\- Sei molto contorto. Se vuoi chiedermi di coinvolgerti nei miei affari basta dirlo. - Stiles cercò disperatamente una risposta che non lo facesse apparire come un idiota come già si sentiva.   
\- Perchè, mi coinvolgeresti? -   
Derek alzò le spalle e si fece duro.   
\- No! - E Stiles subì un duro colpo nel sentirlo. Lo sapeva lo stesso, però sentirlo era diverso. Gli bruciava.   
\- E allora di cosa diavolo stiamo parlando?! -   
\- Non lo so, dimmelo tu! Sei tu che mi hai fermato! Io me ne stavo andando. - Derek era il re delle provocazioni... e con lui andava sempre a segno.   
Stiles si sentì sedotto da lui e sperò che lo toccasse. Desiderava un contatto. Lo desiderava profondamente.   
\- Non tornare a scuola per spaventare a morte gente con cui noi abbiamo a che fare! -   
\- Io devo sapere cosa è successo stanotte e lui era lì ed ha visto! -   
Stiles sospirò tornando a concentrarsi sul discorso, evitando gli occhi di Derek così intensi, belli e tremendi.   
Così selvaggi.   
\- C'era anche Lydia. - Disse piano.   
\- E cosa dovrei fare con lei? - Chiese istintivo Derek. Stiles sospirò e in quello gli respirò sulle lebbra. L'altro ebbe l'istinto di baciarlo, ma si trattenne.   
\- Chiederlo a lei? -   
\- Vuoi che lo faccia? Guarda che lo farò a modo mio! - Stiles imprecò allargando le braccia esasperato, aveva voglia di ucciderlo.   
\- E andiamo, chiedilo a me! -   
Derek fece un sorrisino decisamente malizioso e lui per poco non si sentì le ginocchia piegare.   
\- Vuoi per forza collaborare, eh? -   
Si sentiva imprigionato anche se non lo stava toccando. Si sentiva con le spalle al muro e scoperto, era tremendo ma dopotutto non così male.   
\- No però voglio evitare che peggiori la situazione. - Era meglio farlo apparire come un gesto auto conservatore piuttosto che come uno gentile e basta.   
Derek si stranì della sua voglia di aiutarlo, però pensò che fosse sempre perchè sperava che lo baciasse. Sentiva la sua grande voglia di farlo e dopotutto non era un'idea malvagia.   
Ma non poteva perché poi non si sarebbe fermato.   
\- Senti Stiles. Fa come ti pare. - Così mosse un passo indietro allontanandosi da lui. Il più giovane si sentì mutilato e sentì l'istinto di rifare il passo verso di lui, ma si costrinse a fermarsi.   
\- Vedo cosa posso fare, non tornare da loro! Otterrò di sicuro di più! - Derek voleva ridergli in faccia, ma sapeva che probabilmente aveva ragione. Era a quello che serviva avere collaboratori.   
Pensò a lui come ad un collaboratore, ma scosse il capo, era troppo pericoloso per lui che non era un lupo.   
Assurdamente gli venne in mente la figura dell'emissario.   
Poteva avere senso, ma sicuramente lo sarebbe potuto essere di Scott. Non certo suo.   
Ad ogni modo non c'era un vero rapporto, a volte collaboravano, tutto lì. Era quasi un caso.   
Obiettivamente cosa li legava, a parte l'attrazione di quel ragazzino nei suoi confronti? La stessa voglia di insultarsi a vicenda, una voglia istintiva.   
Stiles cercava di essere coinvolto in quegli affari pericolosi, affari sempre di Derek in qualche modo, non solo per attrazione. A tal proposito stava anche tormentando il povero Danny per sapere se lo trovava attraente in quanto l'amico era gay. Per Stiles era un punto di partenza per stabilire la propria sessualità. Per il resto era curioso, adorava il mistero e le cose inspiegabili. Soprattutto odiava essere escluso da qualcosa che usciva dalle righe.   
Derek se ne andò senza dire nulla e il giovane ne rimase chiaramente deluso.   
Il lupo non voleva coinvolgerlo anche se sapeva bene che tenerlo lontano da misteri e pericoli era praticamente impossibile. Se poi questi coincidevano con 'gli affari' di Derek, era un'impresa persa in partenza.   
Stiles era una falena e Derek il fuoco.   
  
Non era proprio indifferente alle ragazze, vedere Lydia strafatta di tranquillante stesa mezza nuda sul letto che lo toccava sulle gambe, fu illuminante per Stiles.   
Gli piacevano anche le ragazze, insomma non era rimasto totalmente indifferente. Poteva avere ancora speranze. Lydia gli piaceva da sempre, era la ragazza più bella e popolare, era ovvio desiderare di diventare il suo ragazzo.   
Solo che col tempo era diventato più un sogno, un miraggio, una specie di sacra sindone. Non un vero e proprio desiderio effettivo.   
Ora il suo desiderio stava diventando sempre più Derek e la cosa lo infastidiva a morte perchè per lui non esisteva niente e nessuno, non lo considerava nemmeno come possibile aiutante. Essere un aiutante sarebbe stato comunque umiliante.   
Per Scott lui era essenziale, per Derek a quanto pareva no.   
Per Derek era essenziale Scott.   
Si oscurò a quel pensiero realizzando che cercava sempre e solo il suo migliore amico, che lo stava addestrando, che gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo.   
A lui, non a Stiles.   
Era inaccettabile.   
Però era così, per Derek, Stiles era inutile... voleva farlo ricredere. Fra Scott e Stiles era Stiles la mente, quello che tirava fuori i piani. Scott era il braccio, quello che eseguiva. Il più delle volte senza di lui Scott non sopravviveva.   
Stiles doveva sentirsi importante come chiunque altro, però nel caso di Derek era diverso.   
Non riusciva a districarsi bene.   
Uscì dalla camera di Lydia pensando che forse era solo una questione ormonale.   
Era un adolescente che pensava di continuo al sesso e che ne era così ossessionato che cominciava ad andargli bene chiunque.   
Anche se poi non era proprio corretto.   
Con Scott non gli interessava farlo. Con Danny nemmeno. Con Jackson tanto meno.   
Erano tutti bei ragazzi.   
E le ragazze?   
Allison, al di là del fatto che era di Scott, non lo stimolava in quel senso.   
Lydia sì ma lei era stato il suo pensiero fisso da una vita, era più che altro un'abitudine, in effetti.   
Era un'ossessione.   
Ora, però, l'ossessione stava diventando Derek.   
Per quale motivo?   
Era per quello che si chiedeva di continuo se fosse gay e la prendeva alla larga?   
Stiles si ritrovò a casa da solo, Scott non rispondeva al telefono e lui aveva un enorme bisogno di parlare.   
Aveva anche trovato una piccola registrazione casuale fatta da Lydia col suo telefono dove riprendeva il lupo mannaro uscire dal negozio dopo averlo distrutto.   
Ma i lupi mannari non si trasformavano del tutto come quello. E non era nemmeno un vero e proprio lupo.   
Qualunque cosa fosse, non aveva idea di che cosa fosse.   
\- Cosa dovrei farci ora con questo? Scott non viene, io ho bisogno di parlare con lui anche di quello che mi sta succedendo e lui è con la sua Allison! -   
\- Non farla tanto lunga e dimmi cosa hai trovato! - La voce brusca e sgarbata di Derek lo fece sobbalzare sulla sedia e girare, le gambe per un momento gli divennero così molli che non riuscì ad alzarsi, così decise di rimanere seduto.   
Derek era lì alla finestra, accucciato come un lupo in procinto di saltargli addosso.   
“Magari lo facesse!”   
Pensò senza il minimo controllo del suo cervello.   
\- Sei sicuro che non leggi precisamente nel pensiero? - Chiese Stiles sospettoso dopo aver sentito il proprio stesso pensiero.   
Derek lo ignorò e scese dal balcone, una volta dentro si avvicinò e Stiles pensò a due cose: allontanarsi o avvicinarsi. Rimase fermo e l'altro lo notò. Aveva sempre una lotta opposta interiore, alla fine vinceva il desiderio di rimanere e approfondire.   
Stiles voleva quello. Approfondire con lui, ma era pericoloso.   
\- Allora?! - Chiese impaziente. Stiles sospirò rendendosi conto che non voleva niente altro che informazioni. Non gli importava nulla di lui e con delusione gli alzò il telefono di Lydia, che le aveva preso quando si era addormentata, e gli fece vedere il piccolo pezzo di video registrato del licantropo.   
\- Hai mai visto niente di simile? - Derek lo scrutò attento e corrucciato. Difficile dirlo se l'avesse già visto o meno, di sicuro era preoccupato.   
Stiles capì che al di là di tutto, le cose si stavano facendo sempre più serie...   
\- Dove diavolo è Scott? - Chiese senza rispondere alla sua domanda, come se Stiles non avesse nemmeno parlato.   
“Continua ad ignorarmi e a volere solo Scott! Dannazione!”   
Derek sentì il fastidio di Stiles, ma non gli importava tradurlo.   
\- Non lo so, non è venuto a lezione, non risponde ai miei sms, il telefono è spento e non ho idea di dove sia! Ho bisogno di parlargli, devo dirgli un sacco di cose anche personali e lui... - Derek smise di ascoltare al 'non lo so'.   
\- Sarà con quella... - Disse seccato. Stiles lo fissò astioso.   
\- Mi dispiace, dovrai fare senza di lui anche tu come faccio io! Da quando lo addestri lui non c'è mai per me! Devo trattenerlo a forza! -   
Il ragazzo in piedi che se ne stava per andare, fu colpito dalla gelosia di Stiles come un pugno allo stomaco, si fermò e si girò guardandolo scettico.   
\- Per te è meglio così, credimi! -   
\- Cosa, stare solo? A te piace? - Stiles quando era arrabbiato, specie se geloso, non rifletteva molto e finiva facilmente per dire cose che potevano ferire. Non c'era da stupirsene.   
Derek non ci rimase molto male, era abituato a quel trattamento.   
\- Stare lontano da questi casini! Dovresti uscirne e farti un'altra vita, tu che puoi! - Stiles allora si alzò furioso gesticolando ed andandogli davanti.   
\- Un'altra vita?! Stai scherzando? E che vita pensi che possa farmi ora che so di tutto questo? Scott era la mia vita, è come un fratello e se non gli sto dietro sai quante volte si caccia nei guai? Specie per colpa tua! Come posso uscirne sapendo quello che sta succedendo realmente, come potrebbe finire lui, come... - Stava per dire 'come potresti finire tu', ma si fermò in tempo. Il cuore divenne una canzone di guerra indiana fatta di tamburi impazziti, Derek per un momento pensò di mettergli un silenziatore, ma poi si rese conto che erano i suoi sentimenti.   
Stiles stava perdendo il controllo, era troppo coinvolto e la cosa che non gli piaceva era che non poteva difendersi da solo. Non poteva.   
Derek voleva evitare che gli succedesse qualcosa, non voleva avere un altro sulla coscienza, un umano indifeso come lui.   
Lui era spesso utile, era utile in modo diverso da Scott, in effetti i due erano una buona squadra. Sentirlo parlare in quel modo del suo amico gli avrebbe dato fastidio se non avesse sentito chiaramente che parlava di lui come di un fratello.   
\- Devi trovare il modo di uscirne o sarai tu quello a finire male. Scott fa fatica a salvare sé stesso, non potrà esserci sempre per te. Vedi oggi... - Stiles si indurì a quel discorso e lo guardò con disprezzo.   
\- Oggi è con Allison, non è impegnato a salvarsi la pelle! E poi davvero credi che io non serva a nulla? Davvero credi che non l'abbia mai aiutato, che io non sia mai stato importante per lui? - C'era da chiedersi di cosa stessero parlando in realtà, ma Derek lo capiva da solo, Stiles non l'avrebbe comunque ammesso. A quel punto il più grande scosse il capo distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi, erano magnetici a modo loro. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul cappellino abbandonato sulla scrivania. L'aveva visto, l'aveva trovato e non aveva detto nulla.   
Non sapeva che glielo aveva preso lui quella notte di sei anni fa?   
Derek pensò che fosse meglio così, dopotutto.   
Era già troppo coinvolto così, se avesse saputo che si ricordava, il legame sarebbe stato troppo forte. Voleva solo che si proteggesse da solo e c'era un unico modo. Spezzare tutti i coinvolgimenti che aveva con lui e con Scott. Forse con Scott sarebbe stato impossibile, ma con lui no. Con lui poteva farla finita.   
\- Se continui così finirai per farti uccidere! Stanne fuori e ti salverai! -   
'Stai fuori dalla mia vita.'   
Stiles lesse il sottinteso e ci rimase male, gli occhi gli divennero lucidi e scosse il capo senza saper cosa dire, quando Derek si voltò e saltò fuori dalla finestra senza aggiungere altro, Stiles disse piano e sottovoce sapendo che l'avrebbe sentito lo stesso.   
\- Ormai è tardi per uscirne. -   
Non lo poteva più controllare, non ne era più capace e faceva male sapere che Derek non voleva saperne di lui in nessun modo. Faceva malissimo.   
Rimasto solo, Stiles cancellò il video dal telefono di Lydia. Ormai Derek l'aveva visto e Scott poteva restarsene con la sua Allison.   
Raccontargli di ciò che provava per Derek, cosa che non aveva idea di come interpretare, sarebbe stato imbarazzante, fra l'altro.   
  
Derek, sentendo le sue parole, fece un piccolo sorriso.   
Dopotutto era bello sapere che non ne poteva più uscire. Egoistico, ma bello. Non lo poteva certo negare.


	6. Verso la presa di coscienza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua le cose fra Stiles e Derek continuano molto lentamente ad evolversi. Entrambi nascondono a sé stessi certe cose ed entrambi se ne stanno comunque rendendo conto. Arriverà il momento in cui far finta di nulla e gestire le cose nel migliore dei modi, sarà impossibile. Per ora Derek ci proverà con tutto sé stesso. Stiles dalla sua ha l'ottusità e la testardaggine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La puntata a cui faccio riferimento è quella in cui Stiles e Scott finiscono imprigionati a scuola insieme ad Allison, Jackson e Lydia, Derek all'inizio viene colpito a morte dall'alpha e sembra morto, ma alla fine della traumatica avventura, Derek non c'è. E' ferito ma è sparito. Stiles nel corso della puntata finisce per dare un inspiegabile pugno a Jackson, poco dopo che Scott dà la colpa di tutto a Derek.

CAPITOLO V:    
VERSO LA PRESA DI COSCIENZA

  
La gelosia di Stiles crebbe al punto che si oppose con molta fermezza ai metodi di Derek per addestrare Scott, si prodigò con molto impegno per trovare soluzioni alternative per riuscire a fare ciò che il suo amico voleva. In realtà poteva benissimo lasciare che Derek gli insegnasse a modo suo, erano licantropi, che se la vedessero loro!   
No, era questione di principio, per Stiles.   
C'erano sempre alternative, si diceva. Anche se poi non era così.   
Alla fine comunque le trovava e non erano dei cattivi risultati.   
Il fatto era che Stiles si impegnava tanto per evitare che i due passassero troppo tempo insieme da soli.   
Lo urtava profondamente che Scott potesse stare tanto con Derek e lui, invece, fosse rifiutato.   
'Stanne fuori.' Gli diceva. Come se fosse facile!   
Stiles non voleva starne fuori, poteva ovviamente. Ma non voleva.   
I momenti in cui si incrociavano, Stiles contrastava sempre fortemente Derek, gli dava contro qualunque cosa l'altro dicesse o facesse fino ad esasperarlo. Derek poi non aveva particolare pazienza.   
Era solo un modo per fargliela pagare. Come osava non accettarlo? Come osava evitarlo e cercare solo Scott?   
Il minimo era rendergli la vita un po' difficile quando si incontravano. Che poi non riteneva di arrecargli chissà quale danno enorme.   
Tanto più che poi si limitava a qualche battuta sarcastica, com'era nel suo stile... gli piaceva quando poi Derek gli rispondeva a tono, era estremamente soddisfacente sentire la sua voce che si rivolgeva a lui nello specifico per dirgli qualcosa di cattivo. Era il meglio che poteva pretendere.   
Stiles cercava di combattere quello che provava per Derek a modo suo. Un po' concentrandosi sul grande amore impossibile per Lydia, un po' impegnandosi per odiarlo.   
Il risultato, comunque, per quante maschere si mettesse addosso, rimaneva sempre lo stesso.   
Appena era solo pensava a lui e al suo splendido corpo, il suo splendido viso ed i suoi splendidi occhi.   
E ancora si chiedeva se fosse gay.   
Per Derek era diverso.   
Derek voleva che Stiles facesse parte della sua vita, potendo scegliere avrebbe cancellato tutte le colpe ed i motivi di vendetta ed avrebbe accettato la sua compagnia già sei anni fa.   
Ora trovava conferma nel fatto che, a modo loro, si divertivano insieme. Per essere uno abituato ad odiare, spaventare e ringhiare, mettersi a rispondere ironico a tono ad un altro equivaleva a divertimento, per lui.   
Rimbeccarlo fino ad avere l'ultima parola e poi farlo tacere in qualche modo, era piacevole.   
Lo era sentire quanto, nonostante le enormi fatiche di Stiles, ancora lo desiderava.   
Era un gioco pericoloso, ma fino a che non si toccavano e non approfondivano, poteva funzionare.   
Non doveva rafforzare il legame, era così che lo proteggeva.   
  
Quella sera, Stiles scoprì cosa significava davvero la morte.   
Un senso di definitivo, così definitivo ed eterno, così netto, così tragico che quando vide l'Alpha trapassare Derek con gli artigli e scagliarlo lontano, pensò che dovesse per forza essere morto.   
Non ci fu tempo per rifletterci sul momento.   
Scappò e si mise in salvo con Scott all'interno della scuola.   
Solo una volta lì a tenere chiusa la porta, lo realizzò quanto definitivo ed intransigente fosse il concetto della morte.   
Il cuore si era fermato, non andava velocissimo nel petto. Forse era morto anche lui.   
Stiles per un momento si paralizzò letteralmente per capirlo.   
Non si muoveva, il corpo, i polmoni, il cuore, il cervello. In lui era tutto fermo.   
Derek era morto?   
Derek era veramente morto?   
\- Dobbiamo bloccare la porta in qualche modo! - Sentì la voce di Scott ragionare per priorità. Dovevano mettersi in salvo.   
Stiles non sapeva cosa doveva fare, voleva correre fuori a vedere se Derek fosse ancora vivo, se si muovesse. Voleva capire se fosse morto. Voleva capire se anche lui stesse morendo. Di cosa?   
Paura? Infarto? Shock?   
Stiles si alzò e guardò fuori dal vetro e vide le grandi cesoie in acciaio con cui aveva aperto il lucchetto della porta. Scott capì cosa voleva fare e cercò di fermarlo dicendo che era troppo pericoloso, fuori c'era l'alpha pronto a sbranarli.   
Ma non udì oltre le sue parole ed i suoi divieti, Stiles, l'umano fragile e vulnerabile della situazione, colui che teoricamente doveva evitare colpi di testa incoscienti, uscì dalla porta proprio in quel momento per andare a prendere le tenaglie.   
Cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente?   
Rischiare così proprio lui?!   
Stiles le prese e si fermò cercando verso Derek, non riusciva a vederlo da lì. Strinse gli occhi frenetico sperando di intravederlo mentre si rialzava, ma non lo vedeva, era buio e da lì non c'era buona visuale.   
A quel punto il cuore corse come un matto, tornò a battere.   
Se non vedeva niente poteva essersi alzato ed essersene andato.   
La sua mente dal quoziente intellettivo sopra la media, gli riportò quel concetto logico e basilare e lo salvò dal blackout più pericoloso della sua vita.   
Scott lo chiamò quando l'alpha lo notò e Stiles corse dentro bloccando la porta prima che la bestia lo raggiungesse.   
Aveva di nuovo il cuore a mille ed il fiatone. Riusciva a pensare e ragionare di nuovo, si muoveva, ce la poteva fare.   
“E' vivo. Deve essere vivo. Si è nascosto per rigenerarsi. Non è morto!”   
Sentirsi stupidi per pensieri simili al momento non era importante.   
Adesso poteva trovare un modo per uscire vivo da lì.   
  
  
Stiles era rimasto sconvolto dal modo in cui Scott era riuscito a dare la colpa a Derek di tutto.   
Certamente non voleva insospettire Allison, Jackson e Lydia finiti anche loro lì braccati dall'alpha, però avrebbe potuto dire che non sapeva chi li inseguiva cercando di ucciderli. Invece aveva detto che era Derek il killer.   
Nel panico aveva detto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, specie perchè Scott l'aveva creduto morto. Se era morto non importava.   
Stiles divenne matto, per un secondo.   
La voglia di picchiare il suo migliore amico raggiunse livelli stratosferici, ma visto che non poteva farlo con Scott, lo fece con Jackson usando una scusa qualunque che nemmeno sapeva bene.   
Gli diede sorprendentemente un pugno sconvolgendo tutti per questo atto suicida, ma ne uscì vivo perchè al momento c'erano altre priorità.   
Stiles era furioso con Scott, ma poi lo vide nel panico che cercava di salvare tutti e soprattutto i rapporti. Non era facile sistemare una situazione simile.   
Alla fine decise che non poteva dargli effettive colpe, anche se l'idea di far di Derek un capro espiatorio gli mise la nausea.   
Forse se lo meritava, però per Scott era morto e non importava mentre per lui era vivo e gli avrebbero complicato l'esistenza così tanto che non sarebbe bastata una vita per scusarsi.   
Stiles non si era mai sentito così scombussolato.   
Lo odiava ma non lo odiava, era morto per un momento pensando che lui lo fosse e poi era tornato vivo solo convincendosi che ce l'aveva fatta in qualche modo.   
Ora era dilaniato perchè gli stavano dando la colpa di qualcosa che dopotutto era più di Scott, sotto un certo punto di vista.   
Richiamare lì l'alpha senza avere un piano di reazione preciso, era stato così stupido da superare qualsiasi altra cosa.   
Se solo gli avesse detto prima cosa aveva in mente, Stiles avrebbe potuto pensare a qualche piano buono, come sempre.   
Invece c'era andato di mezzo Derek.   
  
Uscirne vivi fu una specie di miracolo.   
Dovettero dare ufficialmente la colpa di tutto a Derek, non avevano avuto scelta a quel punto.   
Derek, fortunatamente, era scappato davvero. Stiles aveva visto bene, non c'era il suo corpo, era riuscito a nascondersi.   
Dopo aver spiegato al signor Stilinski tutto quello che avevano stabilito di dire e dopo essere liberi di andarsene, Stiles accompagnò a casa Scott. Scott era depresso, era appena stato lasciato da Allison per il modo atroce con cui, a detta di lei, aveva gestito la cosa.   
Ovviamente lei non sapeva la verità per cui vivendola dal suo punto di vista, in effetti lui non si era comportato molto bene. C'erano delle valide motivazioni che però lui non intendeva spiegarle.   
Stiels non lo tranquillizzò perchè Scott si meritava di stare male. Aveva reso Derek un ricercato.   
Ed ora come lo trovava?   
Dopo averlo lasciato a casa, girò per il quartiere alla cieca sperando di trovarlo da qualche parte. Non poteva essere a casa sua perchè là ora c'era la polizia, aveva bisogno di un rifugio sicuro per guarire e riprendersi e non farsi trovare.   
Oltre a tutto questo, avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di scagionarsi.   
Questa volta dovevano aiutarlo davvero e con serie intenzioni, non come le altre volte.   
Derek doveva accettare il loro aiuto.   
Stiles si rassegnò a tornare a casa demoralizzato.   
Era sfinito ma non terrorizzato. Aveva passato una serata tremenda eppure riusciva a pensare solo a come stesse Derek e a dove fosse.   
Varcò la soglia della propria camera, alla penombra della notte si tolse subito i vestiti e si diresse al bagno interno alla propria camera per poi accendere la luce.   
Aprì il rubinetto della doccia sulla vasca e solo in quel momento lo vide ed imprecò.   
Il cuore gli scoppiò per la paura ma poco dopo si fece largo in lui ben altro.   
Stiles lo guardò bene strabuzzando gli occhi sconvolto e senza parole.   
Era Derek ed era steso nella sua vasca, svenuto.   
Sanguinava copiosamente dalla schiena, lo si capiva perchè il bianco della vasca era tutto rosso, i vestiti per avanti apparivano a posto, solo un po' sporchi perchè era stato buttato a terra.   
\- Derek? - chiamò tremante e titubante. Su tutte le possibilità, quella era l'unica che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.   
Derek non diede cenni di vita e per un momento si preoccupò pensando che fosse morto. Si era trascinato fin lì per morire?   
\- Se sei venuto a farti vedere come muori giuro che... - Si chinò lamentandosi isterico e quando gli mise le dita sul collo per sentire se fosse vivo ed il cuore battesse, Derek di riflesso gli prese il polso e lo fermò, gli occhi aperti lo fissavano minacciosi. Non aveva più un briciolo di forze, era evidente.   
Stiles trattenne il fiato mentre mille scariche elettriche lo attraversavano. Non sapeva come sentirsi. Era scombussolato da morire.   
\- Derek, sono io... - Disse piano accucciandosi e appoggiandosi al bordo della vasca. Derek lo mise a fuoco e solo quando realizzò che era lui si rilassò e lo lasciò chiudendo gli occhi.   
\- Dopo quello che avete fatto il minimo è che mi aiutate... - Disse a denti stretti seccato. Aveva ragione.   
\- E' colpa di Scott... -   
Stiles di norma non dava colpe agli altri, però in quel caso era arrabbiato anche lui col suo amico.   
\- Infatti sono qua! - Stiles piegò la testa irrigidendosi un istante. Era un'ammissione di qualche tipo?   
“Cioè fra i due sono io quello più affidabile, ora? Prima però mi snobbavi!”   
Derek tornò a chiudere gli occhi affaticato, respirava piano.   
\- Cosa posso fare? -   
\- Me ne vado appena guarisco. - Stiles tornò in modalità 'ragionamento'.   
\- E dove pensi di andare? Casa tua è sotto assedio... Scott... - Derek ringhiò interrompendolo sull'orlo di uno scoppio atomico.   
\- Lo so cosa ha detto! Ho sentito! - Stiles si zittì e si morse il labbro.   
\- Non sapeva cosa fare, alla fine l'ho sostenuto perchè ormai l'aveva detto e... -   
\- Perchè lo sostieni sempre qualunque stronzata faccia? - Chiese mentre pareva riprendesse un poco le forze, per lo meno quelle per discutere. Stiles prima l'aveva bagnato perchè aveva aperto l'acqua della doccia, per cui gli diede un asciugamano, Derek lo strinse ma non si pulì.   
\- Quanto ci metti a guarire? - Chiese Stiles rimettendosi i pantaloni che si era tolto, la maglia era in camera.   
Derek tornò ad aprire gli occhi affaticato e lo fissò con un pizzico di scetticismo.   
\- Devi farti la doccia proprio ora?! - il ragazzino inghiottì a vuoto realizzando in che situazione era.   
Soli in bagno, Derek ferito e vulnerabile e lui mezzo nudo perchè voleva lavarsi.   
\- Direi che posso aspettare! - Commentò.   
\- Ci metterò un po' perchè è una ferita fatta di un alpha. - Disse poi Derek tornando a chiudere gli occhi.   
\- Vuoi... che ti medico e vedo com'è? Forse hai bisogno di vestiti nuovi e magari un letto per dormire.. credo che così stai male. - Cominciò a parlare a macchinetta dicendo tutto quello che andava fatto, sempre perchè il cervello funzionava ancora nonostante tutto.   
Stiles voleva scusarsi per il modo in cui l'avevano abbandonato ed accusato, però non credeva di esserne capace.   
Derek alzò le spalle come se non gli importasse di tante attenzioni, così Stiles decise più che altro per curiosità.   
\- Dai, tirati su. - Derek fece una smorfia provando a muoversi, così Stiles lo aiutò prendendolo per il braccio e la spalla che aveva dalla propria parte. Quando si piegò in avanti appoggiandosi sulle ginocchia piegate, Stiels vide la maglia nera tutta squarciata e attraverso i lembi, la pelle lacerata e sanguinante. Sussultò inorridito.   
\- E' davvero una bella ferita! Ci credo che ci metti tanto... - Così Stiles si alzò e recuperò il necessario per medicarlo. Approfittò per rimettersi anche la maglietta, poi tornò con le forbici con le quali gli tagliò la sua. Derek si lamentò ma non disse nulla, evidentemente stava davvero male.   
Continuò con le sue smorfie per lo spettacolo raccapricciante, a quel punto gli riversò del disinfettante sopra che fece uggiolare l'altro. Stiles lo occhieggiò scettico.   
\- E quel verso? -   
\- Quando sto male non mi controllo... - Ammise seccato Derek, vergognandosi per quello che gli era uscito. Il ragazzino rise.   
\- Sembravi un lupo che si lamentava! - Cioè uno vero.   
\- Quanto è profondo, ancora? - Chiese Derek cambiando discorso.   
Teneva gli occhi chiusi ed il viso sulle ginocchia, la maglia tagliata su tutta la schiena era aperta e pendeva sulle braccia abbandonate ai lati, nella vasca.   
Stiles si morse le labbra.   
\- Abbastanza. Ti metto una garza così intanto non macchi di sangue in giro e poi puoi andare sul letto. - Era stranamente premuroso, Derek si stupì di sentirlo così delicato. Si stupì anche di quanto delicate furono le sue mani quando gli passarono il cotone sul resto della schiena per ripulirlo dal sangue. Sulle scapole c'erano gli squarci, per cui scese al di sotto fino a raggiungere la zona lombare e la cintura dei jeans. Lì si fermò e non proseguì oltre. Per un momento sperò proseguisse, ma non lo fece. Smise di toccarlo e lo fece sentire più nudo di quanto in realtà fosse.   
Era bello avere delle mani gentili addosso.   
In realtà era attratto da lui.   
Tornò a ricordarselo quando Stiles tornò a sentirsi in quello stesso modo.   
Il suo calore l'attraversò dalla ferita su tutto il corpo, i suoi occhi l'accarezzavano nel modo in cui le mani non osavano farlo.   
Gli piaceva la sua schiena, lo sapeva.   
Derek fece un sorrisino compiaciuto sentendo tutto questo coi suoi sensi.   
Era una specie di cura.   
Quando gli mise le garze, il giovane si alzò.   
\- Fatto... - Derek aprì a malincuore gli occhi, era stato il momento più bello. Quei brividi di piacere non li provava da una vita. Forse così non li aveva mai provati.   
Sospirò e provò a far leva sulle braccia per alzarsi ma si rivelò più debole del previsto e Stiles fu lieto di avere un'altra scusa per toccarlo e aiutarlo, così lo cinse alla vita facendo attenzione a dove lo toccava, tratteneva il fiato per tutto quello che stava provando, decisamente troppo in una notte sola, poi lo fece uscire dalla vasca.   
Derek si rassegnò e si appoggiò a lui. L'umano non era poi così debole, era sufficientemente forte per aiutarlo.   
Fu un pensiero strano mentre le mani vagavano libere sulle sue spalle e sul suo braccio.   
\- Avevi paura di rimanere nudo con me? - Disse malizioso mentre lo portava in camera e lo lasciava sul letto. Stiles sgranò gli occhi capendo a cosa si riferiva e chiedendosi come avesse fatto a capirlo, per sicurezza lo insultò.   
\- Se non posso lavarmi che senso ha rimanere nudo? -   
La sua boccaccia che doveva per forza rispondere, non poteva mica stare zitto.   
\- Però ti piace se lo sono io, no? - Derek non aveva dimenticato l'eccitazione di Stiles quel giorno che l'aveva visto a torso nudo dal veterinario.   
Anche ora era difficile non percepire il suo desiderio.   
Una volta seduto, l'altro lo lasciò sempre insultandolo e lui si tolse del tutto la maglia.   
Il più piccolo tratteneva il fiato pieno di speranze e combattimenti interiori. Era terrorizzato da quello che poteva succedere, era ancora completamente vergine in quel senso. A parte che da solo, non aveva avuto orgasmi con altri, specie ragazzi.   
“Derek sta male ed io penso al sesso, fantastico!”   
Derek parve percepire il suo enorme imbarazzo, per cui si stese con un gran ghigno e si mise a pancia in giù.   
\- Vuoi che ti lavi la schiena? - Chiese ad occhi chiusi mentre si sistemava sul letto comodamente.   
Stiles lo fissò torvo.   
\- No grazie, penso di cavarmela! -   
Vedendo che era a posto, per quanto il suo cervello bacato potesse esserlo, decise di farsi davvero la sua meritata doccia.   
\- Ti scaldo il letto, sarò pronto per quando torni! - Stiles si fermò sulla porta sconvolto e lo fissò come avesse bestemmiato.   
\- Pronto per cosa?! - Chiese stridulo. Derek non aprì nemmeno gli occhi.   
\- Per tutto quello che vuoi! - Derek non aveva mai scherzato così. Stiles era proverbialmente senza parole, ma ci rimase per poco.   
\- Stai delirando? - Chiese pratico.   
\- Non sono tipo da rubare il letto. Lo condivideremo. E visto che lo vuoi tanto e che mi stai aiutando, ti concedo di soddisfare uno dei tuoi tanti desideri che hai su di me! -   
Derek non sembrava più Derek, Stiles decise che stava delirando e non rispose preferendo rinfrescarsi le idee.   
Il lupo non era allusivo e malizioso... per lo meno non ne aveva mai avuto il tempo di esserlo. Ora stava fisicamente male.   
“Si ma ha percepito il mio maledetto desiderio, sta giocando con me, lo diverto! Mi tortura! È tutta colpa mia!”   
Comprese poi mentre l'acqua effettivamente lo illuminava.   
“Dio, se entra mio padre e lo vede a dormire nel mio letto a torso nudo, quante ne può pensare!”   
Con queste preoccupazioni, uscì dal bagno con l'asciugamano e chiuse la porta a chiave. Poi guardò Derek e convinto che dormisse, si tolse il telo e si asciugò per infilarsi i boxer ed il pigiama.   
\- Come pensi di farlo vestito? - Stiles avrebbe voluto dire 'così mi spogli tu' ma per miracolo trattenne la propria lingua.   
\- Pensavo dormissi! -   
Derek si mise in parte nel letto ad una piazza e mezza per fargli posto, non disse altro.   
Stiles andò in confusione e dopo averlo fissato paonazzo, decise di buttarsi a terra e prendersi un cuscino. Si limitò a quello e Derek rise.   
\- Dai, dormo io per terra, prenditi il letto. - Era troppo stanco per sedurlo davvero.   
\- No dai, sei ferito. - Stiles si sentiva stranamente gentile. La verità era che stendersi nel proprio letto e sentire il suo profumo sulle lenzuola poteva essere deleterio.   
Derek decise che non aveva voglia di insistere inutilmente, quel tipo la spuntava sempre in qualche modo e lui non aveva voglia di lottarci.   
Quando si mise comodo, poco dopo, nel buio e nel silenzio della camera, la sua voce tornò ad udirsi. Questo non lo sorprese.   
\- Derek... hai detto che mi davi quello che volevo... -   
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio.   
\- Vuoi far sesso davvero? - Derek cercava di ricordarsi che Stiles aveva sedici anni e lui esattamente sei di più, sarebbe stato leggermente pedofilo. Non che la cosa al momento era in cima alla lista delle sue preoccupazioni, ma aveva deciso di non stringere rapporti e legami, specie con chi non poteva difendersi davvero.   
Stiles fra tutti era il più vulnerabile e l'unico con cui avrebbe obiettivamente voluto stringere qualcosa.   
“Stiles renderebbe me vulnerabile.”   
Ammise poi in un momento di stanchezza mentale.   
\- Non voglio! - Grugnì offeso. Però era una bugia.   
Derek sogghignò ma non commentò.   
\- Allora cosa vuoi?! -   
Stiels sospirò.   
\- Rispondi ad una domanda sinceramente? -   
Derek pensò che voleva chiedergli di quella maledetta notte di sei anni fa. Non voleva dirgli che ricordava, non poteva.   
\- Mmm... - Fece solo.   
\- Ce l'hai con me? - Era una domanda generica o specifica? Derek non sapeva tradurlo.   
\- Per stasera? - Chiese infatti.   
\- Sì... ed in generale... -   
Era un'atmosfera confidenziale, come se dopo tutto quello che era successo potessero sforzarsi per essere loro stessi e smetterla con le loro maschere.   
\- Puoi giurarci che ce l'ho con te! Quello non ragiona mai e fa cazzate, sei tu quello che ragiona! Ora per colpa vostra sono ancor più nei guai di prima! -   
\- Intendi 'come se non bastasse l'alpha'? -   
\- Ovvio. -   
\- E... ed ingenerale? -   
Derek ci pensò, cosa doveva dire? Non era abituato a fare discorsi simili, nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto se ce l'avesse con qualcuno. Si capiva bene se era così e comunque non interessava mai.   
\- A volte! - Disse alla fine. Stiles si tirò su di scatto e lo fissò dal bordo del materasso, lo sguardo corrucciato in modo infantile.   
\- Ti ricordo che sono sempre io quello che alla fine ti aiuta! Ogni volta che stai male chi ti para il culo? - Era vero, stava diventando uno schema. Non sapeva quanto lo sarebbe diventato davvero.   
Derek aprì gli occhi e lo guardò magnetico e calmo, sorrise in quel modo misterioso e rispose divertito:   
\- Vuoi un premio? - Era odioso quando faceva così. Ed era anche molto caldo.   
Stiles si rituffò a terra e nascose il viso sul cuscino.   
\- No, voglio solo dormire. Che non ti venga in mente di uscire dalla camera altrimenti mio padre ti trova e sono casini... sai, ti cerca! - Disse ironico e sarcastico fingendosi arrabbiato. In realtà era deluso e agitato.   
Derek ridacchiò ancora ma non disse nulla, attese un po' e pensò che in fondo aveva ragione. Stiles lo stava aiutando ancora, lo sapeva perchè lo faceva, per lo stesso motivo per cui lui alla fine lo cercava e si fidava. Non lo poteva ammettere ma era così. Si fidava. Nonostante tutto era affidabile, paradossalmente più di Scott. Scott era quello che aveva sempre bisogno di aiuto, alla fine. Tutti si prodigavano per darglielo. Stiles in prima fila, che era quello che rischiava più di tutti perchè umano. Perchè Scott non lo capiva? Doveva proteggere i suoi amici, doveva proteggere Stiles che dava sempre tanto per lui ed era prezioso.   
E Scott come lo proteggeva? Coinvolgendolo sempre.   
Non era possibile, si disse.   
Era ancora immaturo ed egoista.   
Doveva allontanarlo dai guai, non mettercelo dentro.   
Anche se...   
“Certo che a volte sembra che lui ne sia attratto allo stesso modo in cui è attratto da me. Anzi. Penso che sia attratto da me perchè sono pericoloso. È il pericolo che cerca. Gli piace il selvaggio. Gli piaccio per questo. Ma non lo ammetterà mai.”   
\- Non ce l'ho con te, Stiles. È solo che è complicato... - Si decise a dire alla fine, Stiles non rispose, ma sapeva che non dormiva, il suo cuore accelerò e si emozionò e Derek fece un sorrisino.   
Era questo che aveva cercato di evitare. Coinvolgersi con lui significava indebolirsi. Infatti diceva sempre a Scott di liberarsi di Allison, oltre che una distrazione, una debolezza.   
L'amore, quando c'era qualcosa di importante in ballo, era una rovina.


	7. Pretese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' il giorno e poi la notte della luna piena, quando Scott non si controlla e prima a scuola bacia Lydia, poi tratta male Stiles e scappa per la città. Vediamo un po' che capita a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un capitolo un po' più lungo e succedono diverse cose, facciamo riferimento ad una puntata che apparentemente non è sterek ma che basta guardare bene, perchè in realtà c'è sempre dello sterek. In certi passaggi sono molto precisa su quello che accade in puntata, mentre per altri ovviamente ci sono dei netti salti per poi andare alle mie 'dietro le quinte'.

CAPITOLO VI:   
PRETESE   
  
C'era qualcosa nell'aria quel giorno.   
Perfino Stiles se ne rendeva conto, lo percepiva nonostante fosse un umano normale.   
Il risveglio senza Derek fu deludente, ma quando realizzò che era sul letto e non per terra, il suo sorriso fu di una dolce sorpresa e non fu male ricominciare la giornata ed andare a scuola come sempre.   
Voleva parlarne a Scott, ma non era certo che potesse capire. O meglio poteva capire quando le sue doti intellettive erano al cento percento e anche in quel caso poteva essere che non arrivasse al punto della situazione che lui gli esponeva.   
Arrivò a scuola pieno di dubbi e quando vide Scott più strano del solito, grazie a lui respirò quell'aria strana.   
Quel giorno e quella notte sarebbe andata peggio del solito.   
Era una certezza.   
“Meglio parlarne un'altra volta!”   
Stiles ci mise poco a capire che Scott era strano per via dell'imminente luna piena di quella notte e ricordava che giorni prima Derek aveva detto che questa sarebbe stata diversa, le cose in generale erano anomali per tutti, Jackson e Lydia si erano lasciati e Stiles non poteva razionalizzare la cosa a suo favore.   
Se era ancora dell'idea di far breccia nel cuore di Lydia, quella era l'occasione perfetta, ma doveva capire almeno se aveva qualche speranza.   
Si ricordò di Derek e della sua capacità percettiva, quella di Scott non era ancora a quel livello, ma siccome la luna piena amplificava tutte le sue doti, decise di usare il suo migliore amico per qualcosa di veramente utile.   
La sua vita era un completo casino oltre che un disastro.   
Doveva capire assolutamente se poteva togliersi dalla testa Derek visto che quello era un sadico che si divertiva a torturarlo ma che principalmente non voleva far sul serio con lui.   
Specie avvicinarlo.   
Lydia era la sola in grado di aiutarlo, ma era consapevole del fatto che lui per lei era trasparente.   
Ma magari una conferma da parte di Scott poteva essergli utile.   
Lei alla fine era l'unica salvezza per essere 'normale'.   
Non era un problema essere gay, era un problema perdere la testa per Derek e lei era la sua sola possibilità.   
Dopo avergli chiesto di indagare con Lydia e vedere se sentiva qualcosa in suo favore nella ragazza, Stiles attese paziente che il suo amico lo illuminasse.   
Ci credeva molto in lei perchè fra le ragazze era la sola in grado di eccitarlo, era quella che lo metteva in subbuglio. Non ai livelli di Derek, però per essere una donna andava decisamente alla grande.   
Stiles si rese conto di cosa stava pensando e scosse il capo. Era un caso disperato, altro che.   
Quando durante gli allenamenti di lacrosse capì che Scott aveva parlato a Lydia ma che le cose non erano andate come l'amico gli aveva detto, per Stiles fu dura.   
Scott era strano, non era in sé, l'aveva visto subito. A lui bastava poco per capirlo, lo conosceva da anni.   
Ugualmente quel giorno non sapeva come aiutarlo.   
Quando però capì cosa di preciso lui e Lydia avevano fatto da soli, fu come una pugnalata in piena regola.   
Scott e Lydia si erano baciati.   
Il mondo per un secondo divenne insostenibile.   
Se era l'effetto della luna piena poteva accettarlo, ma non poteva comunque accettare il fatto che ad ogni luna piena quello andasse in giro a baciare chiccheffosse... specie se si trattava di qualcuno che gli piaceva.   
Lydia era un conto, ma se saltava addosso a Derek?   
Passavano tanto tempo insieme, dopotutto. Si aiutavano a vicenda. A parte quando Scott aveva ignobilmente dato la colpa di tutto a Derek.   
E se un giorno sarebbero stati loro a finire insieme?   
Per Stiles il tradimento di Scott fu duro, molto duro.   
Cercava di essere logico e razionale, cercava di ragionare e non farsi prendere dal panico ma la verità era che c'era rimasto male. Non per il bacio in sé ma perchè Scott, un fratello, l'aveva tradito.   
Lydia alla fine non l'aveva mai considerato ed era stata con Jackson fino all'altro giorno, non era lei il problema ma Scott.   
Doveva abituarsi a tradimenti simili?   
Bruciava che il suo migliore amico si fosse comportato così, aveva bisogno di sapere che non era in sé, di averne la matematica certezza. E aveva bisogno di trovare un modo per fermarlo. L'aveva assolutamente.   
Quando tornò a casa, Stiles era come impazzito, respirava affannato ed era sull'orlo di un attacco di panico, alla fine dovette prendere un sacchetto e respirarci dentro, sapeva cosa si faceva in quei casi perchè da piccolo aveva sofferto di attacchi simili, alla morte di sua madre.   
Pensandolo gli venne inevitabilmente in mente Derek.   
Chissà se anche a lui capitavano cose così... attacchi di panico, voglia di piangere, di gridare... era stato tradito? Probabilmente sì, non era una persona felice anzi, era molto solo.   
Ora che si doveva nascondere chissà come faceva.   
Cercava di fidarsi di loro, ma usava la forza e l'astuzia perchè pensava che comunque nessuno potesse avere voglia di aiutarlo di spontanea iniziativa.   
Però era così solo e disperato che andava da loro anche se non si fidava davvero.   
Stiles si rattristì pensandoci e si calmò.   
Pensava di stare male?   
Derek sicuramente stava peggio.   
Un pensiero poco carino nei confronti del bel lupo misterioso, ma stranamente di conforto.   
Stiles, inginocchiato per terra, strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia e respirò profondamente un paio di volte cercando di pensare lucidamente a cosa fare.   
Doveva recuperare il necessario per bloccare Scott a casa sua e impedirgli di andarsene in giro trasformato da lupo. Quella notte non si sarebbe controllato, avrebbe sicuramente ucciso qualcuno perchè il suo alpha lo stava chiamando, lo voleva, lo reclamava.   
Però quando rivedeva nella mente l'immagine di lui e Lydia insieme era atroce. Non li aveva visti però aveva capito che l'avevano fatto.   
Scott che lo tradiva così.   
Come poteva?   
\- Stiles, stai morendo?! - La voce brusca di Derek lo fece saltare sul posto e si girò di scatto da terra verso la finestra per vederlo seduto sul balcone come niente fosse.   
\- Derek, dannazione, così un giorno mi ucciderai tu! - Si lamentò tenendosi il petto, per un momento Scott era stato cancellato.  
\- Ti sentivo così nel panico che pensavo stessi morendo! - Disse poi sempre con la sua aria cupa perenne. Non lo straccio di un sorriso.   
\- Stai bene... - Asserì Stiles notando che non aveva brutte cere come la sera prima.   
\- Anche tu! - Rispose logicamente Derek rimanendo sulla finestra aperta.   
Stiles pensò che lo prendesse in giro.   
\- Non sto affatto bene! Scott... - Al ricordarlo una fitta di dolore gli contrasse lo stomaco ed il cuore accelerò di nuovo. Derek fece una smorfia come se lo provasse in sé stesso, Stiels non lo notò. Dopo averci riflettuto capì che era il solo a poterlo aiutare. Non si stupiva nemmeno del fatto che fosse sempre nei paraggi, ormai vederlo era normale.   
Le cose erano cambiate in qualche modo.   
Si alzò dal pavimento e si sedette nel letto accanto a Derek, lo guardò e sospirò.   
\- Ascolta... è diverso Scott... è... è per la luna? O per l'alpha? - Derek corrugò la fronte ma Stiles non si spaventò dell'aria tetra che sfoderò.   
\- Strano? -   
\- Lui... ha baciato Lydia dopo che gli avevo chiesto di vedere se avevo speranza. - Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, era come rompere con lui. Non stavano insieme, non era successo nulla e forse non sarebbe mai successo, però gli sembrò di pugnalarlo in qualche modo. Sentendosi in colpa nonostante Derek non avesse ancora detto o fatto nulla, Stiles si aizzò in difesa.   
\- Senti, cosa pretendi?! Tu mi hai detto di uscirne ed io cerco di uscirne! Lei è l'unica con cui potrei uscirne, non ci sono altre! E forse sono anche gay e non riesco a capirlo! Però lei mi piace ancora. Credo. E mi eccita. Penso. - Derek voleva ucciderlo, si era pentito di essere venuto a vedere perchè aveva un attacco di panico, non si meritava il suo aiuto. Era rimasto nei paraggi mentre aveva cercato di farsi i propri piani. Da solo, uscirne, non era fattibile.   
Derek ci aveva pensato a lungo ma in tutti i modi aveva bisogno di una mano.   
Poi capì che quello era il modo di Stiles di seguire il suo suggerimento. Uscirne.   
Davvero provava qualcosa per Lydia?   
Quanto era idiota. Sia lui che quello scemo lì davanti   
Negava la realtà anche se ormai la stava guardando.   
\- Sì, è la luna e l'alpha lo chiama ad uccidere per unirsi al branco. Vuole che vi faccia fuori tutti. Ogni legame con la sua vecchia vita. A partire da te ed Allison. Farà in modo di ferirvi. Farà in modo che vi uccida con le sue mani. Stanotte non saprà trattenersi. - Derek si alzò quando Stiles trovò il coraggio di guardarlo in viso con aria persa e spaventata, come un semplice umano senza difese, vulnerabile.   
Non lo spaventava il pericolo vero, lo spaventava l'idea di perdere le persone a cui teneva.   
\- Ti può uccidere se starai con lui stanotte. - Derek non riuscì a tradurre bene il sentimento che sentiva provenire da Stiles, ma per Stiles, Scott era importante fino a quel punto.   
I grandi occhi umani del ragazzo si riempirono di lacrime che non scesero. Era più forte di quel che pensava e sembrava. Forse gli piaceva per questo.   
Derek si seccò del proprio pensiero.   
\- Scott è come un fratello... se mi dici che non ha idea di che cosa sta facendo, ci credo. Però devo fermarlo, devo trovare il modo di aiutarlo. Anche se fa male. - Stiels era molto risoluto e quando Derek fu troppo vicino, scattò in piedi e sfuggì alla sua presenza cominciando a cercare qualcosa con cui potesse fermarlo, in quei giorni aveva recuperato delle catene e delle manette. Le mise in un borsone senza il coraggio di guardare Derek che invece lo fissava insistente.   
\- Non basteranno. - Disse serafico. Stiels si rivoltò stizzito esasperato.   
\- E' tutto quello che posso fare e lo farò anche se non basterà! Non posso dare altro! - Derek capì che qualunque nome avesse quello che Stiles provava per Scott, era molto forte. Ne era geloso ed invidioso. In quel momento invidiò fortemente Scott, lui non aveva mai avuto qualcuno come lui che volesse aiutarlo a costo della vita. Ne era anche geloso perchè Stiles per lui non arrivava a quei livelli. Certo, alla fine lo aiutava sempre, ma non come un matto. Non come con Scott.   
Si morse il labbro e si diresse silenzioso alla finestra, prima di saltare fuori si fermò e guardandolo di sbieco disse:   
\- Lo terrò d'occhio... - Stiles, assurdamente, si sentì meglio. Quel peso era più sopportabile.   
  
Legare con le manette Scott ed ascoltare i suoi terribili vaneggiamenti da lupo mannaro fuori controllo, fu la cosa più difficile che Stiles avesse dovuto fare fino a quel momento.   
Non era in sé, l'aveva capito, però sentire le cattiverie che riusciva a dire fu devastante.   
Quando sentì il silenzio dopo il suo ruggito, capì che doveva essere successo l'irreparabile.   
Stiles era quello che nonostante tutto quello che aveva subito da parte di Scott, alla fine lo aiutava sempre e comunque.   
Quando entrò in camera e la vide vuota e capì che era scappato, per un secondo gli tornò il panico.   
Scott era fuori senza il minimo controllo con l'istinto di uccidere chiunque conoscesse.   
Gli venne in mente suo padre che era di turno, gli vennero in mente tutti quelli che poteva far fuori e quel panico tornò ad opprimergli il petto e a togliergli il fiato. Non poteva. Non poteva farselo venire.   
Poi la voce di Derek nella mente.   
'Lo terrò d'occhio'   
Stiles tornò a respirare.   
Derek l'avrebbe fermato.   
Derek gli avrebbe impedito di fare qualche sciocchezza.   
Così Stiles riuscì ad uscire di casa, prendere la macchina e cercarlo per tutta la città.   
Quando trovò un posto di blocco della polizia con l'ambulanza che portava via un cadavere coperto, il mondo del ragazzo tornò a fermarsi come il suo cuore.   
Poliziotti.   
Pensò subito ossessivamente a suo padre.   
Derek sarebbe arrivato in tempo, si ripeteva.   
Lì sotto al telo non c'era suo padre, non c'era.   
Quando per un momento pensò che fosse lui, capì quanto grave fosse la situazione.   
Quanto bisogno avevano di uscirne e di risolverla una volta per tutte.   
Vedere suo padre vivo gli restituì i dieci anni di vita tolti, l'abbracciò come non aveva mai fatto, stupendolo molto.   
Suo padre era vivo, era morto qualcun altro ma la speranza che non fosse stato Scott divenne certezza quando sentì dire che erano stati uccisi la notte precedente. La notte precedente lui e Scott erano insieme.   
Però vivere in quel modo era impossibile.   
Stiles cominciava ad accusare i colpi, non poteva certo immaginare che quello era l'inizio di tutto e non un culmine finale di un incubo orribile.   
  
  
Non voleva saperne nulla di Scott, non sapeva come trovarlo e come contattare Derek, così alla fine decise di lasciarli che se la vedessero da soli. Non poteva esserci quella volta.   
Mettersi da parte fu difficile, ma fu più una forza maggiore ad obbligarlo.   
Dopo aver girato per la città non aveva davvero trovato nessuno.   
Arrendersi era stato bruciante, ma aveva dovuto tornarsene a casa con la coda fra le gambe e l'ansia che Scott avesse fatto qualche cazzata.   
“No, Derek l'ha fermato, Derek l'ha di certo fermato.” Pensò come un mantra per farsi coraggio.   
Si stava cambiando per stendersi a letto quando gli arrivò l'sms di Scott.   
'Sono a casa, sto bene. Grazie a Derek. Scusami.'   
Era chiaro per cosa. Stiles respirò a pieni polmoni come quando aveva visto Derek vivo -più o meno- nella sua vasca.   
'Non importa, basta che stai bene.'   
Rispose subito senza pensarci troppo.   
Dopo di questo poté riflettere anche sul casino di Derek.   
Era ricercato dalla polizia e doveva nascondersi.   
Non aveva nessuno.   
Non aveva davvero nessuno, visto che quando aveva avuto bisogno era andato da lui.   
'Derek si nasconde da te?'   
Chiese poi pensando che se l'aveva portato a casa magari era logico chiedergli rifugio. Sua madre era di certo meno pericolosa di suo padre.   
'No perchè dovrebbe?'   
Stiles sospirò spazientito.   
A volte quello era così ottuso che capiva il motivo per cui non poteva stargli lontano.   
'E' ricercato da tutta la città, deve rimanere nascosto...'   
'Mi ha detto che mi aiuterà se lo aiuterò.'   
'Allora è ufficiale? Collaboreremo?' Stiles si sentì il cuore battere forte di nuovo, l'ansia crebbe nell'attesa di quella risposta. Scott probabilmente era pieno di speranza per la cura che poteva trovare nell'uccidere l'alpha, Stiles lo era per l'idea di poter collaborare con Derek.   
Quanto era idiota.   
'Sì'   
Fu la sola risposta di Scott.   
Stiles sorrise istintivo per poi saltare sul letto di lato nel vedere l'ombra ormai consueta alla finestra.   
\- Oh mio Dio, Derek, così mi ucciderai! -   
Glielo diceva sempre e lui continuava sempre a spaventarlo.   
Derek fece un sorrisino malefico dei suoi e saltò dentro come se l'avesse invitato ad entrare. Cosa che non aveva fatto.   
\- Che fai ora?! - Chiese infatti esageratamente sorpreso. Più che altro spaventato... non certo nel modo classico in cui le persone normali si spaventavano... ormai Derek cominciava a capire.   
\- Mi serve rifugio! - Borbottò poco gentilmente.   
Stiles se ne stizzì, non erano quelli i modi di chiedere aiuto!   
\- Beh, potevi stare da Scott visto che eri da lui! Qua c'è mio padre, se ti trova sono guai! Sta indagando su di te! -   
\- Per colpa vostra! - Rispose aizzato Derek andandogli davanti, Stiles si alzò per dimostrargli che poteva fronteggiarlo senza averne paura.   
\- E' stato Scott a dire che eri tu, a quel punto potevo solo appoggiarlo! - Ci teneva a sottolineare la cosa perchè c'era differenza.   
\- Lo so, per questo sono qua! - Stiles sgranò gli occhi. L'aveva detto anche due sere fa quando era venuto a chiedergli rifugio in attesa di guarire, però il modo con cui lo diceva lo faceva sembrare una minaccia e non una specie di cosa carina da dire.   
In fondo gli stava dicendo che cercava lui perchè non lo riteneva colpevole.   
\- Stai dicendo che mi trovi più affidabile rispetto a Scott? - Derek alzò gli occhi in alto stufo di tutte quelle domande, voleva sempre sentirsi importante e lui odiava quelli che volevano sentircisi. Infatti detestava Jackson.   
\- Sei meno pericoloso di lui e se devo ucciderti posso farlo senza nemmeno dovermi trasformare! - Ruggì con cattiveria per chiudere il discorso. Ovviamente fu come sventolare un drappo rosso davanti agli occhi del toro, Stiles non era normale, non si spaventava per le cose che facevano obiettivamente paura. Derek faticava ad impararlo.   
Forse era per questo che gira e rigira finiva sempre con lui.   
\- Non lo farai mai! - Disse sicuro di sé.   
\- Ah no?! - Fece minaccioso Derek camminando per la camera come se si preparasse ad attaccarlo. In effetti in quel momento aveva l'aria da predatore più di sempre.   
Un lupo in piena regola.   
\- No! Perchè altrimenti chi ti salva il tuo bel culo, poi? Scott che te lo mette nei guai? - In effetti anche la ferita dell'alpha era stata per colpa di Scott che l'aveva chiamato senza prepararsi a dovere.   
\- Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa! Io finisco da te per puro caso! Sono le volte che ho bisogno di Scott, non di te! -   
A Stiles non stava bene questa distinzione e a sua volta camminava nervoso ed arrabbiato senza fermarsi, voleva che ammettesse che cercava lui.   
\- Sei tu che hai detto che sei qua perchè non sono Scott! -   
\- E ti ho detto perchè! Sei più innocuo di lui! - Stiles prese letteralmente fuoco e quando gli capitava cominciava a spararle senza pensarle nemmeno, dalla testa alla bocca dirette senza una minima elaborazione.   
\- Allora, cerchi lui perchè è più utile però poi quando devi salvarti il culo davvero cerchi me perchè sono più innocuo! Però nel frattempo mi dici di uscirne e starne fuori! Mi spieghi come faccio se sei sempre fra le scatole!? -   
Derek rise con una certa cattiveria, per Stiles fu erotico ed il cuore cominciò a scoppiargli di nuovo, si odiava e lo odiava. Derek l'avrebbe sentito. Derek lo stava sentendo. Derek sapeva perfettamente quello che provava.   
Lo stava prendendo in giro, era lì per quello.   
Quel suo modo di sfotterlo così maledettamente stronzo e caldo al tempo stesso.   
\- Come se non lo so che sei felice di avere del tempo con me! - Disse basso e penetrante. Derek odiava parlare e giustificarsi, solo con Stiles finiva sempre per farlo.   
Non lo faceva con nessun altro.   
\- Ti sopravvaluti! Chi ti credi di essere?! Sei qua per chiedere un favore e fai lo stronzo! -   
Derek a quel punto lo prese per la maglietta e lo spinse seduto sulla scrivania da cui caddero dei libri e dei fogli.   
Avvicinò il viso al suo fino a togliergli il respiro e da così vicino, rispose sussurrando piano:   
\- Sono quello che desideri alla follia... - Stiles avvampò, il cuore gli diede conferma che era così ed il ragazzo ne era consapevole. Era inutile negare ed ormai la faccia l'aveva già persa. Era snervante avere a che fare con lui. - Certo che lo so. L'ho sempre saputo! -   
\- Così ne approfitti! Se vuoi esserci amico non è questo il modo! - Derek sogghignò. Stiles aveva sempre la risposta pronta.   
Quel ghigno lo riscaldò più di prima. Si avvicinò ancora al lui, le sue labbra socchiuse che ansimavano per la sorpresa e l'eccitazione. Ma non per la paura.   
Era ubriacante per Derek. Stiles non aveva paura di lui. Per questo non riusciva a staccarsene. Era l'unico che era attratto e non spaventato. L'unico che cercava sempre contatti.   
\- E chi ti dice che voglio esservi amico? - Stiles non seppe interpretarlo lucidamente.   
\- Bene, anche solo per servirti di noi bisogna essere meno stronzi! Tu pretendi il nostro aiuto dicendo che te lo dobbiamo o che tu ci servi, ma non si fa così! Anche se non vuoi esserci amico! - Derek si esasperò, come al solito parlava troppo e troppo velocemente e decise che avrebbe usato quel modo per farlo stare zitto.   
\- Questi sono i miei modi, ottengo comunque quello che voglio. -   
\- Non lo otterrai sempre! Prima o poi ti andrà male! Non voglio ospitarti! Non te lo meriti! Non posso! Mio padre... - Stiles di nuovo diceva tutto quello che i neuroni producevano e Derek di nuovo era indeciso se strappargli la lingua a morsi o succhiargliela.   
Si rese conto del proprio istinto e lo seguì. Proprio come l'animale selvaggio che albergava in lui.   
\- Tu mi aiuterai. - Sussurrò sempre più piano e suadente. Sapeva essere ipnotico.   
Colpa degli occhi, si disse Stiles ricordandosi la sensazione avuta la prima volta. E tutte le altre.   
“E colpa della sua aria da lupo selvaggio e della sua maledetta bellezza.”   
Non si controllava più, aveva tutti gli ormoni in subbuglio ed ormai il cuore batteva un ritmo serratissimo.   
Era bollente.   
Derek lo sentiva. Derek sentiva tutto.   
\- No invece! Non lo meriti! Non voglio! -   
\- Sì che lo vuoi! - Ripeteva piano.   
\- No... - Ma non riuscì a dire altro perchè Derek era arrivato alla sua bocca e gliel'aveva poco gentilmente chiusa.   
Non usò la forza, era consapevole che non doveva.   
Non voleva spaventarlo. Era l'unico che non aveva paura di lui.   
“Che sciocchezza. Come se me ne importasse qualcosa!”   
Esclamò a sé stesso.   
Però il sapore dell'eccitazione che la lingua intrecciata alla sua gli trasmetteva, fu ubriacante anche per Derek stesso.   
Finalmente quel ragazzino chiacchierone stava zitto. Bevve il suo silenzio trasformandolo in erotismo e gli fece capire come ci si prendeva ciò che si voleva, ciò che si desiderava.   
Gli diede una visione meno ingenua ed incompleta del mondo.   
Stiles dopo un primo momento di stordimento rispose al bacio realizzando che aveva avuto ragione a domandarsi se fosse gay.   
Lo era.   
Insomma, quel bacio gli stava piacendo tantissimo e sperava che Derek non si staccasse più.   
Doveva continuare.   
Voleva che continuasse.   
Il caldo lo bruciò letteralmente, era un caldo che veniva da dentro, gli faceva venire voglia di spogliarsi e ancor di più di spogliare Derek, come se il rimedio fosse togliere i suoi vestiti.   
Le mani schiacciarono contro il suo petto per spingerlo via solo per pochi istanti, poi risalirono fino a circondargli la testa ed il collo del tutto.   
La scintilla accese del tutto Derek che gli lasciò il colletto della maglia per prendergli le gambe poco gentilmente ed aprirgliele, si infilò nel mezzo e Stiles lo cinse intrecciando i piedi intorno al suo corpo.   
Il lupo gli prese la vita, infilò le mano sotto la maglia e gli toccò la pelle. L'altro gemette nella sua bocca rabbrividendo, gli si sarebbe dato subito e del tutto.   
Era quello che aveva sognato da quando l'aveva visto la prima volta nel bosco.   
Ma non era la prima volta che l'aveva visto, quella.   
Stiles ci pensò illogicamente proprio mentre lo baciava e trasmise la particolare sensazione a Derek, che aprì di scatto gli occhi e per un momento provò qualcosa di strano ed ingestibile. Si fermò e lo guardò corrugato, cercava di capire cosa fosse e anche l'altro aprì gli occhi febbrile per vedere cosa succedesse, non poteva smettere ora.   
Lo voleva e lo sapevano entrambi ed ormai c'erano dentro, ormai l'avevano fatto.   
\- Ed ora che diavolo hai? - Chiese esasperato, ansimante. Derek scosse il capo.   
Era stata un'impressione strana ma al momento prendersi un po' di piacere era decisamente più importante.   
Da quanto era che non se ne concedeva?   
Da quanto era che non cedeva un po' al piacere puro fino a sé stesso?   
Era la prima volta con un ragazzo ma in realtà per gli animali non c'era una netta distinzione sessuale, era una questione di dominazione, il sesso.   
Ogni cosa che riguardasse l'atto sessuale, lo era. Per cui era normale fare certe cose anche coi ragazzi.   
Per questo lo stava facendo senza voltarsi indietro.   
Per Stiles era il raggiungimento delle sue continua interrogazioni.   
Era gay.   
O magari bisessuale, ma di sicuro gay lo era.   
Desiderava Derek come non aveva mai voluto qualcun altro.   
Derek scosse il capo serio e corrucciato, prese la maglia di Stiles e gliela tolse.   
Sentì il suo cuore assordarlo e decise che era troppo, per quella sera.   
Lo prese e l'alzò spostandolo sul letto, lì lo stese e si mise sopra, non si tolse i pantaloni e si beò unicamente della pelle liscia del suo petto, scese a baciargli il collo, la giugulare batteva a folle velocità, il sangue che scorreva. Non aveva sete di sangue, la voglia di morderlo era un desiderio sessuale da lupo.   
Era il risultato della fusione dell'uomo con il lupo, per loro il desiderio sessuale massimo si traduceva nella voglia di mordere. O, naturalmente, era il desiderio di uccidere e basta.   
Per un momento aprì le labbra e posò i denti lì, stentò a non tirare fuori le zanne. Stiles trattenne il fiato e si paralizzò ma non dalla paura.   
Era eccitazione anche la sua.   
Lo sentiva. Sentiva che lo stava per mordere. Sentiva che stava per tirare fuori i suoi denti da lupo.   
Non ne aveva paura. Voleva essere lupo?   
Ricordò quella domanda in macchina e poi la sua risposta.   
Stiles non aveva il richiamo del lupo e poi lui non era un alpha.   
Non poteva morderlo. Sarebbe morto. Non l'avrebbe mai permesso.   
Così concluse leccandolo fino a risalire al mento, lo succhiò e si infilò nella bocca aperta che l'attendeva.   
Fusero i respiri e le salive, i sapori divennero di nuovo un tutt'uno e l'incapacità di ragionare fece sì che Stiles si avvinghiasse a lui per non farlo andare via.   
Rimasero a baciarsi a lungo senza fare altro, fino a che Derek decise per un meritato sonno per entrambi.   
Lasciò la sua bocca e senza dire una sola parola, si appoggiò nell'incavo del suo collo, respirò il suo profumo, il profumo puro della sua pelle eccitata, e l'avvolse col braccio mentre si spostava di lato e si metteva su tre quarti.   
Derek si addormentò col suo battito che lentamente si calmava, sembrava aver trovato finalmente alcune delle cose che aveva ossessivamente cercato fino a quel momento. Le sue domande avevano risposte, almeno alcune.   
Il suo battito tranquillo fu la cosa migliore di quegli ultimi tempi, tempi terribili da almeno sei lunghi anni.   
Per Stiles sapere quale fosse la propria natura era risolvere la metà dei propri personali problemi. Fu più facile accettare che era attratto da Derek.   
Ammettere che cominciava a provare qualcosa era tutta un'altra storia.   
Per quel passo ci voleva di più.


	8. Opposti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la parte interessante è cominciata e con parte interessante intendo quella hot, il rapporto fra Derek e Stiles evolve continuamente, all'inizio è molto problematico, ma di certo non passa liscio come l'olio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardiamo ai retroscena delle puntate originali, quelle cose che si sa sono accadute ma che non sono state mandate in onda: cioè non mi riferisco alle cose hot e slash, però al fatto che, ad esempio, i tre si sono messi d'accordo per aiutare Derek all'inizio della puntata 9 (era la 9 se non ricordo male). La questione che Derek non ha un telefono all'inizio della serie ovviamente è una mia pura idea, ma è vero che all'inizio non c'era verso di contattarlo, sembrava che non avesse il telefono, mentre ad un certo punto spunta e si mettono a comunicare tramite quello. Insomma, le mie idee.

CAPITOLO VII:   
OPPOSTI   
  
  
Al mattino Stiles era riuscito a girarsi solo di poco nella presa di Derek che non aveva mollato nemmeno per un secondo, si era messo a tre quarti dandogli la schiena. Il suo braccio era rimasto sopra di lui a circondarlo così come il suo viso si era servito della sua spalla al poso del cuscino. Le gambe intrecciate. Una posizione proprio assurda.   
Stiles si svegliò anchilosato e cominciò a lamentarsi dei dolori sempre più forte fino a che Derek, infastidito dai suoi miagolii, si voltò e lo lasciò andare dandogli la schiena come se non ci fosse più.   
Stiles ci rimase male.   
Prima tutta la notte a tenerlo inchiodato lì, poi tanti saluti!   
\- Buongiorno eh? - Disse seccato mettendosi a sedere col broncio.   
\- Mmm... - Mugolò Derek in risposta.   
Stiles sospirò e scosse il capo andando in bagno a lavarsi prima di evitare certe reazioni che potevano svegliare il cane che dormiva!   
Quando tornò era già vestito, era il caso di evitare anche quelle cose o non sarebbe più uscito di casa.   
La verità era che Stiles era imbarazzato da quello che era successo, l'aveva colto impreparato e non sapeva bene come gestirlo, ora.   
Era confuso e non sapeva cosa dirgli, come guardarlo e cosa fare. Non era disinvolto come sempre, tanto meno spavaldo.   
Era decisamente la sua prima esperienza, nemmeno con le donne era mai arrivato fino a quel punto, per cui era difficile capire come giostrarsi.   
Quando rientrò in camera, Derek si era messo di traverso sul letto, a pancia in giù, ed aveva una gamba piegata di lato mentre l'altra era bella dritta col piede che pendeva.   
Aveva solo i pantaloni attillati che gli evidenziavano il suo bel sedere perfetto.   
\- Così non riesco a dormire! - Si lamentò Derek sempre ad occhi chiusi ed una mano sotto al cuscino.   
Stiles si raddrizzò per fissarlo senza capire.   
\- Eh?! -   
\- Sei troppo eccitato, così non mi fai dormire! - Borbottò stronzo come al solito.   
Stiles avvampò e si inalberò perchè reagire in quel modo era molto più facile.   
\- Fottiti! - Così prese lo zaino senza controllare cosa c'era dentro e si precipitò fuori dalla camera.   
Poi rientrò subito dopo.   
\- Vado a scuola, se esci usa la finestra e stai attento che nessuno ti veda! Se decidi di rimanere nascosto qua dentro fa sempre in modo che mio padre non ti trovi! E... - Derek si girò per guardarlo.   
“Oh Dio ecco ci mancavano i suoi occhi!”   
Inarcò le sopracciglia in attesa, in quel modo la sua aria selvatica aveva un tocco di intimo deleterio.   
\- Pensa ad un piano per tirarti fuori da questo casino! -   
Non ricordava più in cosa consistesse di preciso, solo in macchina realizzò che era trovare chi diavolo fosse l'alpha. Se non lo sapevano, era difficile pensare a come ucciderlo.   
Ok, si disse Stiles vittorioso.   
Lontano da Derek riusciva a pensare.   
Era positivo.   
Derek lo rovinava davvero.   
  
Arrivato da Scott lo vide così preoccupato e depresso che capì che non era il caso di raccontargli cosa era successo, né tanto meno che era gay.   
Sospirò e si occupò di lui, come al solito, cominciando a progettare qualcosa che quella testa vuota di Derek non avrebbe di sicuro tirato fuori da solo.   
E nemmeno Scott.   
Stiles si doveva rassegnare. In qualche modo era la mente di quei due che erano le braccia.   
Però questo non toglieva riflessioni su Derek.   
Cosa l'attraeva tanto di lui? Cosa c'era che lo spingeva verso di lui fino a quei livelli folli?   
Era solo un bel ragazzo?   
Era tutto lì o c'era altro?   
Di bei ragazzi ce ne erano moltissimi ma nessuno gli faceva quell'effetto.   
Doveva essere qualcosa in lui, qualcosa che aveva solo lui.   
Era un lupo mannaro.   
No, non era il solo ad esserlo. Anche Scott lo era. Però Scott era come un fratello.   
Per Stiles era impossibile capirlo così su due piedi da solo.   
  
\- Ancora non ho capito che ci fa in camera tua! - Ripeté Scott dopo che Stiles ebbe finito di spiegare confusamente la metà delle cose che erano accadute.   
\- E' venuto dopo che è andato via da te e mi ha chiesto ospitalità! Tutto qua! - Riassunse evitando dei dettagli che avevano incasinato di molto l'ascolto.   
Scott assottigliò gli occhi sospettoso.   
\- E tu gliel'hai data così come niente? - Stiles alzò le spalle con aria melodrammatica.   
\- E che dovevo fare? Mi si è piazzato sul letto contro la mia volontà! Ha detto che era colpa nostra se eravamo così e che dovevo aiutarlo! - Scott si grattò la nuca corrugando la fronte. Continuava a non capire lo stesso.   
\- Era da me, poteva chiederla a me. Tanto più che mia madre non è della polizia! Non lo sta cercando! -   
\- Gliel'ho detto anche io! Ha detto che sono più innocuo in caso di necessità! -   
Scott lo fissò di nuovo in attesa che si spiegasse meglio e Stiles, sospirando seccato, provò ad essere ancora più schietto.   
\- E' più facile uccidere me che te in caso di bisogno! -   
\- E perchè dovrebbe aver bisogno di uccidere uno di noi?! - Ora era anche seriamente preoccupato. Non capiva ancora quanto potesse fidarsi di Derek e dopo di questo anche meno.   
\- Chiedilo a lui! - Borbottò alla fine.   
Non ne uscirono dal discorso, semplicemente arrivarono da Stiles e si chiusero in camera.   
Derek era ancora lì.   
\- Mi stupisce che tu sia ancora qua! Pensavo fossi scappato! - Commentò Stiles sarcastico. Derek era seduto sul letto e l'aspettava.   
\- Sono uscito e sono tornato! - Stiles impallidì istintivo.   
\- E che hai fatto?! Dove?! Perchè?! Qualcuno ti ha mica visto?! - Derek e Scott rimasero senza parole davanti alla sua reazione apprensiva, in un secondo momento Stiles si rese conto d'aver esagerato ed alzò le spalle imbarazzato fingendosi menefreghista.   
\- Non che mi importi, ma se devo preparare delle scuse per mio padre devo saperlo! - Derek voleva ridere, ma sarebbe stato strano da parte sua, così scosse il capo e si mise a spiegare cosa aveva fatto.   
Aveva scoperto che sua sorella Laura, al momento di essere uccisa, stava indagando sull'incendio alla loro casa che aveva sterminato la loro famiglia sei anni fa.   
In uno degli indizi di Laura c'era una persona che doveva vedere che probabilmente sapeva qualcosa.   
\- Dovete aiutarmi a fare da diversivo. Girate fuori mentre io cerco questa persona e se arriva la polizia o gli Argent voi scappate con la mia macchina facendo da esca e distraendoli. Io poi scappo a piedi e ad un certo punto ci ritroviamo quando li seminate. - Il piano era semplice ma ovviamente Stiles trovò da ridire.   
\- Cosa devi fare? Chi devi vedere? - Derek sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Una persona! -   
\- Ma chi?! -   
\- Stiles! - Ruggì per zittirlo. Scott, abituato a quelle discussioni, intervenne per calmare il suo amico prima che gli partisse un embolo.   
\- Ok ok, ci saremo... se trovi qualcosa ce lo dirai? - Derek sospirò annuendo, ringraziando Scott con lo sguardo che sembrava sempre sull'orlo di sbranare qualcuno. La pazienza non era il suo forte.   
Stiles piantò il muso.   
  
Dopo essersi messi d'accordo sui dettagli, Scott corse veloce a lavoro dove era già in ritardo.   
Aveva chiesto un'ora di permesso perchè dopo scuola e gli allenamenti aveva dovuto per forza parlare con Derek visto che il genio non aveva ancora un suo telefono.   
Stiles, rimasto solo in camera con lui, lo fissò torvo rimproverandolo, ma siccome all'altro parve non importare, il ragazzo scosse il capo ed uscì dalla camera sbattendo la porta.   
Sapeva di essere solo per cui non diede ordini a Derek sullo stare chiuso lì dentro o meno e nemmeno gli chiese se avesse fame.   
Andò alla cucina e prese il barattolo di burro d'arachide, svitò il tappo e vi infilò il dito dentro, ne prese un po' e se lo mise in bocca succhiando.   
Era offeso con Derek, voleva che lo aiutassero, ma non gli diceva mai quali fossero i suoi veri piani, collaborare così non era possibile!   
Era seduto sopra il tavolo e fissava fuori dalla finestra imbronciato, quando nel silenzio più completo sentì qualcuno prendergli il polso e mettersi in bocca il suo dito appena intinto nel burro.   
Stiles si spaventò per la sorpresa, si girò e lo guardò seccato.   
\- Che c'è, ora pretendi anche del cibo? - Chiese col piede di guerra. Come se fosse del tutto normale che gli succhiasse il dito.  
Quando finì lo lasciò andare, ma rimase davanti a lui, Derek aveva quell'aria da predatore che tirava fuori solo quando erano soli. Un retro di compiacimento.   
Derek si divertiva con lui, ne era sempre più certo. Quella luce da maledetto stronzo era inequivocabile.   
Non era così con Scott!   
\- Devo nutrirmi anche io! - Disse senza complimenti come se intendesse cose più sconce.   
Nel realizzarlo, gli ormoni di Stiles tornarono a fare capriole, prima per la rabbia non aveva percepito la sua lingua sul dito, ora se lo fissava come se fosse stato corroso.   
Scandalizzato e a bocca aperta con una chiara domanda che non riusciva più a porre.   
'Come hai osato?'   
Visto che Stiles non intingeva più per lo shock, Derek gli riprese la mano e gliela infilò nel barattolo per poi tirarlo fuori e tornare a leccarlo.   
Lo fece partendo con la lingua dal dorso che aveva sporcato e poi risalì verso le dita senza staccargli gli occhi dai suoi, così vicini. Derek si appoggiava alle sue ginocchia.   
Ancora una volta nessuno dei due aveva paura di toccarsi.   
\- Ci sono i cucchiai... - Commentò Stiles usando una logica che in quel momento poteva andare a farsi un giro.   
Derek fece un sorrisino e smise di leccarlo per rispondergli ammiccante.   
\- Anche per te! -   
\- A me piace mangiare con le dita! - Commentò senza connettere il cervello.   
\- Anche a me! - Con questo avvolse il dito fra le labbra e si mise a succhiare.   
Stiles voleva svenire, era convinto che se fosse sceso dal tavolo sarebbe andato lungo steso a terra.   
Si sentiva tutto mollo e senza articolazioni, cercava disperatamente di reagire ma non era facile.   
\- Se torna mio padre e ti vede... - Qualcosa funzionava ancora, si disse.   
\- Dovrai spiegargli perchè ti fai leccare le dita da Derek Hale... - Finì per lui senza un solo ripensamento.   
Si sentiva a suo agio a fare quelle cose, ma Stiels stringeva il barattolo come un ossesso senza più rendersi conto che Derek stava succhiando le sue dita senza più un goccio di burro sopra.   
\- Sarebbe complicato... - Cercò di ragionare ancora, voleva solo tornare in sé senza continuare a fare la parte del ragazzino dagli ormoni in subbuglio.   
\- Ancora non capisco perchè sei a casa mia quando è Scott quello a cui hai chiesto aiuto con l'alpha! - Stiles comunque aveva sempre qualche domanda da porre e Derek era il tipo che di norma non rispondeva.   
A parte che a lui.   
Gli prese il barattolo e lo mise in parte sistemandosi fra le sue gambe proprio come la sera prima aveva fatto per convincerlo a tenerlo.   
Stiles non le avvolse intorno alle sue di nuovo, ma ovviamente voleva farlo, il cuore di nuovo galoppava nel petto, era inutile parlare per dirgli come si sentiva perchè tanto Derek percepiva tutto.   
Manteneva quell'aria sicura di sé così selvaggia, misteriosa ed enigmatica.   
Lo faceva impazzire.   
\- E tu perchè mi tieni qua con te se credi sia una così brutta idea? - Chiese suadente.   
Stiles aprì la bocca, ma non trovò una sola risposta valida che non comprendesse la pura e cruda verità.   
\- Perchè... sei convincente! - Disse alla fine tirandosene fuori o magari buttandocisi dentro ancora di più.   
\- Sono convincente? - Chiese ironico. Le mani sui suoi fianchi a tenerlo fermo, come se fosse in grado di muoversi. I visi sempre più vicini e gli occhi incatenati. Derek lo stava ipnotizzando.   
\- E cosa dovrebbe essere? - Chiese sperando che gli dicesse cosa pensava. Derek fece un sorrisino malizioso.   
\- Io penso che ti piaccia il lato selvaggio. - Mormorò Derek sulla sua bocca, entrambe aperte in attesa di un'unione migliore.   
\- Il lato selvaggio? - Chiese ancora ammaliato da lui. Aveva quel potere ed ora era più forte che mai.   
\- Sì... il pericolo ti fa sentire vivo. Ne sei attratto. Sei attratto dal selvaggio. Vorresti essere un lupo? - Chiese deviando dalle labbra al collo. Come la sera prima quando aveva avuto l'istinto di farlo.   
Derek gli parlò sulla pelle sensibile del collo cercando la vena che pulsava eccitata, Stiles non si muoveva, rimaneva appoggiato con le mani sul tavolo ma voleva che lo facesse. Non poteva nasconderlo.   
Era emozionato all'idea, ma a quale di preciso?   
All'idea di Derek o del morso?   
Ora era confuso però forse aveva ragione su una cosa.   
Era attratto dal pericolo e dal lato selvaggio. Quando si trovava nei guai fino al collo il suo vero istinto non era quello di scappare, ma quello di tuffarsi dentro a capofitto.   
\- No io... ora sono confuso, non so... - Disse sinceramente sapendo che con lui la verità era l'unica.   
Derek lo leccò invece di morderlo e come l'ultima volta, risalì sul mento e sulle labbra di cui si impossessò baciandolo.   
Alla fine andava sempre così, si diceva Stiles.   
Discussione, uno che voleva una cosa e l'altro che voleva l'opposto, bacio e seduzione.   
\- Fai con tutti così? - Chiese circondandogli la vita con le braccia e risalendo con le mani sulla schiena.   
\- Così come? - Disse prima di tornare a possedere la sua bocca infilandogli le mani sotto la maglia, mandandolo a fuoco.   
\- Li convinci seducendoli? - Derek sorrise ritirando la lingua a sua volta, andò al suo orecchio e lo morse leggero, poi lo delineò e rispose:   
\- Di solito li minaccio e li spavento, ma con te non funziona... - Stiles rise a quella risposta.   
\- Per cui devi convincermi in questo modo? - Derek, in risposta, lo prese da sotto le braccia e lo alzò dal tavolo indicandogli di avvolgere le gambe intorno alla sua vita, Stiles lo fece e lo cinse anche con le braccia intorno al collo tornando sulla sua bocca.   
Era tutto troppo per lui, andava troppo in fretta ad una velocità vertiginosa e non aveva tempo per riflettere e per capire cosa stessero facendo e cosa fosse il caso di fare.   
Poteva essere chiaro che lui aveva gli ormoni in subbuglio e che era attratto dal lato selvaggio, per cui Derek gli faceva quell'effetto.   
Però Derek perchè lo faceva? Aveva mille altre strade, non per forza quella, non per forza con lui.   
Aveva chiesto aiuto a Scott e poi era andato a farsi ospitare da lui il cui padre era lo sceriffo che lo cercava.   
Teoricamente Stiles era riluttante verso di lui. Perchè insistere tanto e sprecarsi a fargli cambiare sempre idea?   
Sicuramente era per una specie di divertimento sadico.   
Non poteva essere altrimenti che così.   
Derek in realtà seguiva solo il suo istinto puro. Lo stesso che gli diceva di farsi aiutare da Scott e fidarsi di lui, ma di andare da Stiles per cercare rifugio.   
Era vero che per Stiles era molto più pericoloso e che doveva tenerlo fuori, ma fra il dire ed il fare c'era di mezzo tutto un altro mondo.   
Entrò in camera con lui addosso senza potersi staccare dalle sue labbra, poi lo stese sul letto e si sistemò sopra continuando a baciarlo. Non fece altro, Stiles aspettava che si decidesse ad andare oltre, uno come Derek non poteva certo stare buono lì così come niente fosse a baciarlo e basta.   
A meno che non volesse in realtà niente di particolare da lui.   
\- Smettila di agitarti, mi dai fastidio! - Disse improvvisamente Derek separandosi dalle sue labbra e scendendo a baciargli il collo.   
\- Ti do fastidio? -   
\- Sento tutto il casino che hai dentro... - Stiles rimase di sasso da quella risposta, alzò le mani ai lati della testa, sul cuscino, e attese che Derek reagisse in qualche altra maniera. Una qualunque che lo aiutasse a capire cosa gli stava capitando.   
\- Sai perchè ho casino? - Chiese allora visto che lui sembrava più interessato a fargli un succhiotto e a domare a stento l'istinto di morderlo, che altro.   
\- No... - stava per dire che non gli interessava, ma Stiels rispose lo stesso.   
\- Perchè non capisco cosa tu voglia davvero da me. Ti stai solo divertendo? Sai che lo voglio ed allora mi torturi? - Derek smise di succhiarlo e si tirò su sulle braccia rimanendo comunque steso su di lui, lo guardò corrucciato e chiese brusco:   
\- Ti sto torturando? Mi sembra che ti piaccia! - Derek era molto meno contorto di Stiles... ovvero se voleva una cosa se la prendeva con la forza. Non c'era mica altro!   
Per Stiles invece c'erano sempre un sacco di domande e di considerazioni. Era questo che faceva la differenza fra lui semplice umano e i lupo mannari.   
Anche se doveva ammettere che Stiles per essere un umano era piuttosto sveglio.   
Stiles sgranò gli occhi preso in contropiede.   
\- No io... sì che mi piace però... -   
\- E allora perchè ti sto torturando, dannazione?! - Derek stava perdendo la pazienza e la voglia.   
\- Perchè tu non fai mai niente solo per piacere! Non sei una persona gentile e altruista! Insomma, non è che senti che ho desiderio sessuale verso di te e visto che sei tanto buono mi accontenti! - Derek capì in un terzo momento che era il suo modo per chiedergli perchè lo stava facendo e si alzò lasciandolo perdere.   
\- Dannazione Stiles, sei così contorto! Se mi devi chiedere una cosa precisa chiedimela! Anche quella volta nella macchina della polizia! Per sapere se avevo ucciso io mia sorella hai tirato fuori tutta una domanda che apparentemente non c'entrava nulla! Ogni volta fai così! Se vuoi sapere una cosa chiedimi subito quello punto e basta senza farmi perdere tempo! - Era una delle rare volte in cui Derek articolò le parole per più di due frasi insieme, Stiles solo per quello se ne sconvolse, come se non bastasse stare seduto sul letto con Derek che gli dava la schiena e gli latrava contro arrabbiato. Era emotivamente paralizzante.   
Voleva che gli tornasse sopra e riprendesse a baciarlo però aveva ragione, per sapere le cose faceva sempre mille giri di parole.   
\- Per... perchè lo fai Derek? Perchè mi fai questo? - Chiese con un filo di voce fissando la sua nuca scura come se potesse leggergli nella mente. Cosa avrebbe dato per poter percepire ciò che provava, per saperne di più. Stava diventando di nuovo un'ossessione.   
Derek tese i muscoli del corpo, strinse il lenzuolo sotto di sé e contrasse la mascella respirando a fondo.   
\- Dobbiamo andare a prendere la macchina, recuperiamo Scott e poi mi lasciate a scuola. - Stiles venne completamente distratto da questa informazione e si alzò per guardarlo in viso tutto agitato:   
\- Cosa?! E perchè a scuola?! - Derek sospirò stanco, sempre a fare domande.   
\- Perchè è lì la persona che devo vedere con cui Laura ha parlato! -   
\- Chi è?! Devi dirmi se la conosco! - Stiles si stava agitando di nuovo troppo e Derek seccato si alzò ed uscì senza rispondere più.   
Stiles lo rincorse giù continuando come un treno infuriato.   
\- Va bene, tieniti i tuoi segreti! Non me ne importa! Tanto è per questo che mi fai quelle cose, no? Perchè in cambio prendi quello che ti interessa! Ti aiuteremo, tanto ormai te l'abbiamo promesso! - E' che aveva chiesto solo a Scott, solo a Scott. Perchè lui si metteva sempre in mezzo?   
Perchè lo metteva lui.   
E perchè in ballo c'era Derek.   
Per Stiles stargli lontano non era proprio possibile.   
\- Non ti obbligo a fare niente, non ti sto pagando col sesso! Non lo farò mai con te, sei minorenne! Smettila! - Ruggì Derek esasperato salendo nella jeep di Stiles. Dovevano recuperare quella di Derek che aveva nascosto quando era scappato dalla scuola ferito.   
Stiles salì al posto del guidatore e continuò furiosamente a litigare, come sempre. Se non si baciavano litigavano. Era meglio baciarsi.   
\- E chi ti ha chiesto nulla? Mica elemosino prestazioni sessuali! Io ti aiuto perchè non posso lasciare Scott solo, da solo quello si caccia nei guai! -   
Derek lo fissò ironico come per dire 'ma davvero?' e Stiles tradusse perfettamente quello sguardo nella penombra della macchina, infatti preso in contropiede allargò le mani.   
\- Cosa?! - Sbottò.   
\- Parti che è meglio! - Stiles non ce l'avrebbe fatta a sopportarlo ancora per molto.   
Così piantando il muso partì seguendo le indicazioni che gli dava all'ultimo momento per trovare la sua auto.   
Quando la trovarono lasciarono quella di Stiles e presero l'altra, Derek salì dal guidatore e Stiles dal passeggero ed ancora in perfetto miracoloso silenzio da fidanzati arrabbiati, andarono alla clinica veterinaria di Scott per prenderlo e fare quello che dovevano secondo il piano.   
Quando Scott salì sentì il silenzio gelido e capì che dovevano aver litigato fino a quel momento, tanto per cambiare.   
Si limitò a scuotere il capo e a salire senza dire nulla.   
Cominciavano ad emettere scritte luminescenti, non serviva che gli spiegassero nulla. Persino a lui che non era famoso per cogliere quei segnali.


	9. Difficile trovarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta cominciamo con la puntata 1x09, quando Derek si fa aiutare da Scott e Stiles a seminare gli Argent e la polizia. I tre collaborano e Derek è un fuggitivo che deve stare nascosto. Vediamo che è successo durante e dopo quel momento. Entra in scena anche Scott, approfondiamo il suo ruolo nei confronti prima di Stiles e poi di Derek, la cosa sarà approfondita ancora nel corso della fic. E poi c'è anche un momento sterek abbastanza caldo.

CAPITOLO VIII:   
DIFFICILE TROVARSI 

 

  
Arrivarono a scuola e Derek scese ruggendo a Scott di guidarla lui e non farlo fare a Stiles, Stiles si lamentò ma Derek lo ignorò. Poi gli ordinò di farsi un giro nei paraggi per attirare l'attenzione di chiunque fosse di ronda. Fra polizia e cacciatori c'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta.   
\- Sono in grado di guidare la tua macchina! - Rispose stizzito Stiles mentre Derek semplicemente usciva e se ne andava di corsa e furtivo.   
Rimasti soli i due, ripartirono come da Derek ordinato e Stiles continuò a lamentarsi come di consueto.   
\- Quante storie! È solo una macchina! Che poi non è per questo! È che non si fida di me, però mi chiede ospitalità! Vorrei sapere perchè me la chiede e perchè mi... - Stava per dire 'mi bacia come se dovesse conquistarsi il posto in camera', ma si ricordò che non aveva ancora detto nulla a Scott e farlo in quel momento critico durante un'operazione, non era il caso.   
\- Stiles, non è niente di personale. Non è che non si fida... ha pur chiesto a te ospitalità, no? Significa che si fida... - Scott aveva sempre una pazienza infinita con lui.   
\- E allora perchè fa così lo stronzo? -   
\- Perchè lo stuzzichi sempre! Non ha pazienza e reagisce così! - Lo giustificò mentre guidava per il quartiere facendo attenzione a chi stava in giro.   
\- Ma allora che vada da te! Mi dice anche di non farmi coinvolgere in questa situazione pericolosa, però poi viene da me! È contraddittorio! Cosa diavolo vuole da me?! Se gli do fastidio e lo irrito perchè viene da me!? - Scott pensò che Stiles non avesse tutti i torti, era contraddittorio in quello, ma non sapeva cosa dirgli e non voleva nemmeno stare lì a sentirlo tutto il tempo lamentarsi di Derek.   
\- E tu perchè lo aiuti?! Puoi spedirlo da me, no? - Stiles si raddrizzò sul sedile e lo guardò scandalizzato della sua domanda, poi si rese conto che Scott non sapeva e fu salvato in corner dall'auto che li inseguiva.   
\- Ci seguono! - Scott guardò dallo specchietto.   
\- Sembrano gli Argent! - Esclamò. Salvato in corner, si misero a scappare cercando di seminarli. Quando sentirono poco distante anche le sirene della polizia, capirono che era il segnale per recuperare Derek, quindi Stiles saltò dietro nel sedile posteriore e si preparò a far entrare Derek.   
Scott corse seminando gli inseguitori ed in un raro momento di pausa, Stiles aprì la portiera e chiamò Derek affinchè entrasse. Il giovane stava infatti correndo per scappare dalla polizia, si tuffò letteralmente dentro investendo Stiles ancora proteso in avanti e Scott ripartì a razzo cercando vie laterali per nascondersi e seminare tutto quel marasma di persone che lo cercavano.   
Naturalmente chiesero delucidazioni su cosa o chi stesse cercando Derek visto tutto il pandemonio scoppiato e lui si decise a spiegarlo. Non dopo aver guardato male Stiles che si era intromesso di nuovo per dirgli di fidarsi e parlargliene.   
Quell'insistenza sulla fiducia era snervante perchè non si trattava di quello. Stiles era solo curioso e ossessionato da lui. Tutto lì.   
Voleva semplicemente sapere tutto quello che faceva e che lo riguardava. Niente altro.   
Derek non poteva sopportarlo.   
Erano proprio uno l'opposto dell'altro.   
Stiles cominciava a pensare che non si sarebbero mai e poi mai trovati, poteva fare tutti gli sforzi che voleva. Era quella la verità.   
  
Stiles e Scott lasciarono la macchina a Derek e salirono sulla jeep e lì si lasciarono.   
Prima di separarsi, Stiles disse:   
\- Tieni un profilo basso e non farti vedere in giro per un po'! - Derek l'aveva guardato senza capire, come se parlasse arabo, e Stiles aveva gridato seccato: - NASCONDITI! -   
Derek aveva risposto seccato:   
\- E che ho fatto fino ad oggi? - Stiles stava per ribattere ed i due stavano per litigare ancora quando Scott, esasperato, aveva chiuso la portiera.   
Stiles stava per dire di arrangiarsi e fare da solo ma non era riuscito, ormai Derek non lo sentiva nemmeno più.   
Quando tornò a casa era ancora solo, la fortuna era stata che in quei giorni erano sempre stati soli perchè il padre era sempre a fare doppi turni per trovare il ricercato numero uno, cosa che a Derek non era ancora andata particolarmente giù.   
Stiles era comunque molto arrabbiato con Derek, tanto per cambiare. Al punto che se l'avesse rivisto ora, l'avrebbe riempito di insulti e fatto volare fuori dalla finestra.   
Lo stava solo usando per cosa?   
Per un letto caldo?   
Per del sesso? Nemmeno lo facevano!   
Non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa volesse Derek da lui, ma lo mandava in bestia che non gliene parlasse e non gli dicesse mai nulla.   
Pretendeva e basta.   
E poi era contraddittorio.   
Voleva solo sapere quello che combinava, che male c'era insomma?   
Sbatté la porta della camera, si cambiò, si mise subito il pigiama e ancora con la voglia di spaccare tutto e fare una strage, con un'oppressione interiore atroce, si infilò a letto girandosi verso il muro.   
La finestra strisciò nel silenzio della camera e Stiles si alzò a sedere cominciando già a gridare prima ancora di vedere chi era.   
\- Ed ora cosa vuoi, si può sapere? Prima mi tratti male e poi vieni a chiedere un letto?! No ma che dico, non lo chiedi, lo pretendi! Non mi hai ancora detto nulla di cosa vuoi, di cosa ti passa per la testa e soprattutto non so perchè tu venga qua! Non lo so proprio! Vuoi che ti ospiti? Chiedimelo! Vuoi che... che cosa? Perchè poi tu ogni volta per prenderti qualunque cosa tu voglia, usi quei metodi solo perchè sai che è la mia fissa! Sei meschino, sei uno stronzo! Ho quelle voglie e tu mi accontenti; per cosa? Per cosa? Per non chiedermi di tenerti qua? Pensi che ti manderei via?! - Stiels era partito, non ne poteva più e di cose da dirgli e rinfacciargli ne aveva, tante che sicuramente non si sarebbe mai fermato se Derek non l'avesse spinto facendolo tornare steso sul letto dove era seduto.   
\- No Derek, così è facile, devi imparare a parlare, a chiedere le cose come tutti! Non è che tu mi dai quello che voglio così io ti do quello che vuoi! Cos'è che vuoi?! Un rifugio? E serve baciarmi e provarci con me? Tu non sai cosa mi fai quando mi baci.... - Non riuscì a finire perchè Derek era a cavalcioni su di lui, chino, e con le labbra sulla guancia mormorò basso e brusco.   
\- Oh credimi che lo so... -   
\- No Derek! Non lo sai perchè per te non è la stessa cosa! Non so cosa vuoi. ma non è quello che voglio io! E non so nemmeno se lo fai per puro divertimento o cos... - La bocca gli fu letteralmente tappata dalla sua. La premette sopra chiudendogliela, ma visto che stava parlando, infilò subito la lingua nella sua aspettando che Stiles la smettesse di parlare a vanvera.   
Ora non lo spingeva più sul petto cercando di mandarlo via, gli teneva la giacca che aveva ancora addosso e tirava verso di sé in un riflesso incondizionato.   
Come la lingua che rispondeva al bacio.   
Sarebbe impazzito andando avanti così e forse lo era già.   
\- Lasciami in pace... - Mormorò fra un intreccio e l'altro mentre turbato gli faceva scivolare la giacca dalle spalle e dalla schiena. Derek sorrise con un piccolo ghigno caldo, tornando a baciarlo prima di rispondere.   
\- Non è quello che vuoi... -   
Stiles non riusciva di nuovo a ragionare, ma cercava disperatamente di farlo. Derek si alzò per togliersi del tutto quello che Stiles cercava di levargli, rimase alzato su di lui mentre l'altro aveva le braccia abbandonate a lato e tratteneva il fiato. I suoi grandi occhi lucidi ora lo fissavano di nuovo carichi di desiderio.   
\- Non è importante quello che voglio perchè non lo vuoi anche tu! - Derek tornava a non capirlo ed in risposta gli alzò la maglia del pigiama.   
\- Come fai a dirlo? - A quel punto scese sul suo petto e leccò i capezzoli, Stiles si inarcò verso di lui senza il coraggio di toccarlo ancora.   
\- Perchè è vero che ti voglio però tu non puoi volermi... -   
Non aveva molto senso, Stiles stava cercando di riassumere i propri pensieri di quei giorni, ma con la sua bocca che lo baciava, succhiava e leccava dappertutto sul petto era difficile. Ansimava e stringeva le lenzuola tirando. Aveva paura di toccarlo. Paura che poi non potesse più fermarsi.   
Amava toccarlo.   
\- E perchè no? -   
\- Ti mando suoi nervi, dannazione! Ci odiamo! Litighiamo sempre! Non ti fidi di me! Non... - Derek partì con la lingua dalla cintola del pigiama, nel basso ventre, e risalì leccandolo fin su sul collo. Era quello che gli piaceva tanto a lui.   
Stiles non riusciva di nuovo più a parlare e risalito sul suo mento, lo succhiò e rispose basso e penetrante.   
\- Litighiamo perchè siamo diversi. Anche se mi dai sui nervi non significa che non posso voler farti questo... - così scivolò sull'orecchio e glielo succhiò finendo per delinearlo con la punta della lingua.   
\- Oh mio Dio... - Cominciò Stiles sfinito mentalmente. Il cuore ormai era sulla Luna ed il proprio corpo così bollente che probabilmente sarebbe andato a fuoco.   
Era talmente eccitato che anche fra le gambe c'erano reazioni imbarazzanti e non aveva ancora toccato niente là sotto. Si era solo un po' strofinato.   
\- Pensi che non voglia farlo? Pensi che usi quello che vuoi che ti faccia per ottenere qualcos'altro? - Stiles riuscì solo ad annuire. - E cos'è che voglio? - Stiles scosse il capo nel panico. Non riusciva a pensare.   
\- Un rifugio? -   
Derek sorrise ironico tornando a guardarlo da vicino, Stiles non riusciva a resistere alla sua vista, il suo viso era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto ed i suoi occhi grigi erano ipnotici.   
\- Non è così? - Derek fece l'espressione più indecifrabile che Stiles gli avesse mai visto, per poi perdersi nella sua bocca che questa volta si prese da solo. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e l'attirò a sé per quel che rimaneva a separarli, poi infilò lui stesso la lingua nella bocca e trovò la sua. Quel bacio fu molto più caldo degli altri perchè Stiles lo voleva come non mai, voleva tutto di lui ora ed il fatto che riuscisse ad ammetterlo era incredibile.   
Si strofinava appena su di lui, non voleva andare oltre un certo limite. La verità era che Derek si vergognava a dirlo e non l'avrebbe mai fatto, però voleva solo un po' di calore, voleva sentirsi ancora più desiderato, voleva bagnarsi in quelle voglie erotiche tutte per lui. Era tremendamente piacevole essere voluto fino a quel punto, il suo fuoco interiore lo scaldava e lo curava a modo suo. Aveva passato anni a rifiutare la compagnia di chiunque perchè alla fine le sue esperienze erano state tutte disastrose. Kate sopra ogni cosa.   
L'aveva usato per scoprire deve si nascondeva la sua famiglia per poi bruciarla. Se l'era portato a letto per quel motivo. Stiles non ne aveva idea, per cui non immaginava che Derek non avrebbe mai usato il proprio corpo per ottenere qualcos'altro, come merce di scambio.   
Dopo Kate, lui aveva giurato a sé stesso che non l'avrebbe mai fatto. In nessun caso.   
Per questo se ora lo stava facendo era solo per il motivo più semplice e diretto del mondo.   
Prendersi un po' di piacere, un po' di cose belle, un po' di calore. Niente di più e niente di meno.   
Non ragionava sul motivo 'perchè Stiles'. Poteva essere che era più facile o poteva essere perchè Stiles era il solo a desiderarlo e a volerlo. Poteva essere che funzionava, che diventava bello solo con qualcuno che lo voleva allo stesso modo.   
Per anni era stato solo ed adesso era sconvolgentemente bello, per Derek, avere a che fare con qualcuno che, nonostante i continui litigi per la diversità caratteriale, lo voleva così com'era.   
Voleva far parte del suo mondo.   
Si rendeva conto che era pericoloso, che non poteva farlo entrare, ma non sarebbe andato fino in fondo. Quando si sarebbe reso conto che non era più il caso, l'avrebbe allontanato.   
Stiles raggiunse inavvertitamente l'orgasmo decisamente prima che Derek potesse fare qualunque altra cosa maggiormente spinta, questo fece capire all'altro quanto inesperto fosse.   
Non era decisamente il caso di andare oltre.   
Aveva sedici anni! Era bene che se lo ricordasse! Lui aveva solo sei anni in più, ma non erano un problema quando erano entrambi grandi.   
Come poteva fare quelle cose con lui?   
Solo perchè lo voleva come non mai?   
Solo perchè ne aveva un disperato bisogno?   
Era completamente matto?   
Derek tornò a fatica in sé domando a stento i propri istinti basici, per cui scivolò di lato e vedendo il profondo imbarazzo di Stiles per quanto successo, lo circondò con un braccio e nascose il viso contro il suo collo, di nuovo.   
Era un rifugio caldo. Dolce.   
Lui aveva bisogno di dolcezza. L'agognava proprio.   
Ne necessitava.   
Stiles, nonostante l'apparenza acida, ne era pieno.   
Per lui era tutto troppo nuovo e fuori controllo, Derek prendeva il controllo e gli faceva di tutto, ma ancora non capiva perchè ed ancora non riusciva a sciogliersi del tutto. Anche se dopo quell'orgasmo traditore era possibile che la propria immagine fosse andata a quel paese.   
Si vergognava tantissimo, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Aveva fatto la figura del pivello, lo era però era imbarazzante. Voleva essere in grado di gestirla meglio ed invece era un adolescente vergine con gli ormoni impazziti che voleva fare sesso.   
Peggio di così si moriva ed infatti era proprio quello che voleva fare. Morire.   
Dopo una cosa talmente imbarazzante come quella che gli era capitato.   
Derek sospirò spazientito per tutta la sua agitazione che gli impediva di dormire.   
\- Stiles, non è successo nulla. È normale. Dormi. - Intimò poco gentilmente. Stiles si imbronciò indispettito.   
\- Certo che tu per far sentire meglio le persone sei un asso! - Derek sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Non hai mai fatto queste cose, è normale che ti ecciti facilmente! Non mi importa, va bene lo stesso! -   
Derek era consapevole che se avesse fatto dell'altro, si sarebbe imbarazzato al punto da non riuscire ad andare avanti, prendergli la mano e mettergliela nei propri pantaloni, ad esempio, era fuori discussione.   
\- Però potresti dirmi, che ne so, che non lo stai facendo solo per avere un rifugio dove nasconderti, che non è un metodo di pagamento poco ortodosso che usi per... -   
Derek si alzò di scatto sentendolo e fissandolo cupo come uno che si stava per arrabbiare parecchio, ringhiò basso e a denti stretti:   
\- Che sia chiaro una volta per tutte! Non mi prostituisco! Non uso il mio corpo per ottenere favori! Se voglio ospitalità ti obbligo ad ospitarmi! Se faccio questo non è per quel motivo! - Stiles rimase a bocca aperta e con stupore per la sua reazione, si dimenticò del proprio orgasmo imbarazzante. Si perse nei suoi occhi battaglieri e furiosi e Derek pensò che a quel punto, di solito, la gente aveva paura. Stiles no. Era lì ammaliato come se guardasse la cosa più bella. Era in subbuglio ed il cuore gli batteva ancora fortissimo.   
Come un adolescente alla sua prima esperienza sentimentale.   
“E' una tragedia se si prende sentimentalmente da me. Finchè era attrazione era un conto me...”   
\- E per cosa lo fai? Perchè ti vergogni a dirmelo? - Gli uscì prima ancora di pensarlo, Derek si irrigidì e fece per alzarsi e andarsene, ma Stiles lo prese per la manica e lo fermò.   
\- No aspetta dai, se non vuoi dirmelo... - Ma Derek era stufo di lui e del suo volerlo sapere a tutti i costi. Non poteva accettare le cose come stavano anche se non le sapeva del tutto? Che problema c'era? E poi si stava coinvolgendo. Doveva farla finita ora.   
Stiles si stava prendendo davvero per lui ed era solo un ragazzino.   
Dio Cristo, era un ragazzino, era un umano!   
\- Dormi, Stiles! - Con questo uscì dalla finestra e se ne andò veloce come il vento.   
Stiles, rimasto solo, imprecò e tirò un calcio al letto su cui era steso.   
E chi poteva dormire?   
Ora gli sembrava gli mancasse la coperta in pieno inverno. Era quella la sensazione.   
Freddo.   
In qualche modo si sentiva stronzo. In qualche maledetto modo.   
  
Derek non poteva stare fuori nascosto, non quella notte con tutto il mondo che lo cercava.   
Alla fine dovette andare da Scott. Non gli dispiaceva, alla fine non era il più sveglio del mondo, ma si era sempre rivelato abbastanza all'altezza. Abbastanza. A parte quando l'aveva incolpato di tutto rendendolo un ricercato.   
Si chiedeva perchè non fosse andato sempre da lui, sarebbe stato ovvio sotto tutti i punti di vista. Ma Stiles era il solo a volere i contatti con lui, era il solo a desiderarlo, era il solo a riscaldarlo con uno scambio di sguardi.   
E lui voleva sentirsi bene, caldo, desiderato, voluto.   
Era così sbagliato?   
  
Scott stava dormendo quando si vide capitare in camera Derek, ma i suoi sensi di lupo l'avvertirono ed aprì gli occhi appena lui si avvicinò alla finestra.   
\- Derek! - Esclamò sorpreso di vederlo.   
\- Ho bisogno di nascondermi e non so dove andare! - Borbottò. Non era difficile chiederlo a lui eppure con Stiles era così complicato.   
\- Va bene... - Disse tornando a stendersi nel letto senza avvertire problemi o pericoli. Derek abbassò la guardia e si sedette nella poltrona nell'angolo, poi si prese il viso fra le mani e lo strofinò rivelando un momento di debolezza che ovviamente Scott avvertì.   
\- Credevo fossi da Stiles... - Derek aprì subito gli occhi di scatto.   
\- Perchè? - Scott alzò le mani.   
\- Eri andato da lui l'altra sera... - Derek scosse il capo guardando in giro per la camera.   
\- No lui... è troppo snervante! - Scott rise sapendo perchè lo diceva.   
\- E' il suo carattere... mi chiedo perchè sei andato da lui ieri se è tanto snervante... - Era ovvio il resto: 'visto che a quanto pare io ti snervo di meno!'   
Derek aveva l'impressione che Scott fosse ottuso, ma a volte sembrava più sveglio di altre.   
Forse stava crescendo.   
Alzò le spalle sminuendo la cosa.   
\- Eri occupato a piangerti addosso! Odio chi si piange addosso! - Scott ricordò a cosa si riferiva e non commentò preferendo cambiare discorso.   
\- Sei senza giacca con questo freddo? - Scott era sicuro che prima l'avesse. Derek spalancò gli occhi esasperato.   
\- Anche tu?! È una malattia contagiosa? 'Riempiamo di domande Derek'?! - Scott si irrigidì capendo cosa intendeva.   
\- Allora eri da Stiles! - Derek si alzò e fece per andarsene non reggendo una sola domanda di più. - Ok ok scusa non ti chiedo più niente! - Derek tornò a sedersi sempre con la sua aria arrabbiata, sembrava impossibile essere lasciato in pace.   
È che era abituato a stare solo, a non dover rendere conto a nessuno, a non parlare, a non spiegare. Ora doverlo fare era strano, non lo sapeva fare.   
Scott aspettò un po' riflettendo sulle impressioni avute e sui sottintesi e poi pensò anche a Stiles e alle strane conversazioni con lui. Stava succedendo qualcosa fra loro due, ma nessuno sembrava capace di renderlo partecipe. Non era facile parlare di una cosa simile.   
\- Derek... -   
Derek alzò gli occhi in alto sospirando spazientito di nuovo.   
\- Oh Dio Scott! -   
\- Scusa... no, ma volevo sapere... per i lupi... - Derek inarcò un sopracciglio guardandolo penetrante.   
\- Vuoi dire per noi lupi mannari? - Annuì.   
\- Come funziona il discorso della sessualità? C'è distinzione o è diverso? Perchè so che in natura gli animali non fanno questa distinzione... - Derek sospirò capendo che aveva mangiato la foglia. Ma poteva anche rispondere a quello.   
\- Per gli animali, specie se selvaggi, l'atto sessuale è una questione di dominazione. Anche lottare è una dominazione, quindi mordere. Per cui, per noi che siamo mezzi umani e mezzi lupi, può succedere che mentre facciamo sesso con qualcuno sentiamo l'istinto di morderlo. È il nostro modo di dominare. Quindi no, non percepiamo la sessualità come le persone. -   
Scott rimase a bocca aperta alla spiegazione precisa ed esauriente.   
\- Stiles lo sa? - Derek tornò a fissarlo come un lupo colto in flagrante, era la prima volta che lo fissava così. Colto in fallo. Scott soffocò un sorriso.   
\- Che c'entra lui? -   
\- Niente... lui di solito è quello curioso... - Capì che non era pronto per confidenze simili, così evitò. Derek sperò che avesse finito, provò a sistemarsi meglio in poltrona e provare a dormire.   
\- Stiles non è una cattiva persona. È molto intelligente. La curiosità fa parte della sua intelligenza. E poi non so... ha quel modo di affrontare le cose... non ha paura ed è pazzesco perchè perfino io che sono un lupo, ne ho. Lui no. Si butta nei pericoli, è come se li cercasse. Spesso è grazie a lui se me la cavo. Perchè invece che scappare va incontro al pericolo. Gli devo tanto. Se ho imparato a controllarmi è grazie a lui. Se ho scoperto cosa mi succedeva la prima volta è sempre grazie a lui. Se non ho ancora ammazzato nessuno lo devo a lui. Spesso l'ho quasi ucciso. Lui ha una grande forza interiore... per essere un semplice ragazzo è incredibile. Però non è perfetto. È snervante, lo ammetto. Spesso diventa proprio ossessivo. Anzi. È ossessivo. È ossessivo compulsivo su certe cose. - Non specificò quali e perchè, Derek sapeva che parlava di lui e di tutta quella storia di lupi mannari.   
\- Non deve diventare un lupo. - Disse come se accettasse in qualche modo di parlarne. Scott voleva chiedergli perchè no, ma accettò quello che Derek fu disposto a dirgli e non accennò ad altro.   
\- Non lo diventerà. - Lo rassicurò.   
Il piccolo non aveva idea di che cosa fosse successo di preciso fra i due, poteva intuirlo però ovviamente non voleva arrivare a conclusioni affrettate e soprattutto non li avrebbe forzati a parlarne. Era chiaro che era difficile ammettere certe cose.   
Ovviamente se glielo avessero detto si sarebbe messo a ridere. Quei due litigavano di continuo ogni volta e sembrava si odiassero.   
“Eppure è proprio lì che si nasconde l'attrazione e poi il sentimento. Perchè due sono diversi e si respingono al punto che non accettano che, invece, si piacciono. Però prima o poi lo devono accettare.”   
Scott si addormentò sperando che fra i due le cose si risolvessero.


	10. Dominazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo è un po' lungo, è sulla nona puntata della prima stagione... tanto bella quella puntata che io ho approfondito a dovere. Ci sono delle scene prese pari pari e poi ci sono i retroscena che si capisce o intuisce ci sono stati (o ci possono essere stati).

CAPITOLO IX:   
DOMINAZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek2.jpg)

  
“Derek vuole dominare Stiles!”   
Pensò Scott andando a scuola il mattino, dopo aver lasciato Derek in camera.   
“Anzi. Vuole possederlo.” Non era un pensiero più carino dell'altro.   
“Però bisogna vedere se c'è anche altro. Il fatto che nella natura di lupo uno prova questo istinto, non significa che poi la natura umana non lo porti a provare sentimenti. Insomma, ci innamoriamo anche noi lupi mannari!”   
Per Scott riflettere sulla strana dinamica Stiles – Derek era improvvisamente interessante, molto più di capire come fare per avere il ciondolo di Allison ora che non stavano insieme. Scott non era famoso per essere sveglio, però conosceva il suo amico come le proprie tasche, capiva tutto di lui e di quel che lo agitava, sapeva che se si lamentava tanto di qualcuno non era perchè davvero lo odiava, anzi. Per lui capire che Stiles era attratto da Derek era stato facile, specie perchè aveva parlato di gay a tutto andare in quei giorni. Poi gli era venuto spontaneo usare la stessa logica anche con Derek. Costui non lo conosceva per niente ma se a Stiles piaceva gli ed era chiaro da quanto ne parlava e si lamentava -oltre dal fatto che l'aveva ospitato-, allora anche Derek aveva un interesse per Stiles visto che anche lui si lamentava tanto del suo amico. Comunque era stato chiaro nel momento in cui Derek era andato a chiedere ospitalità proprio a Stiles, per prima cosa.   
La questione della dominazione era stata una logica conseguenza... Derek dava sempre contro a Stiles e quello, gli aveva spiegato quella notte, era uno dei molti modi che i lupi usavano per dominare l'altro. Derek non litigava con tutti, non allo stesso modo con lui o con altri che incontrava. Certo non andava molto d'accordo, ma con Stiles si accaniva. Dunque era una questione di dominazione.   
E, come aveva detto sempre il suo pseudo maestro -guai se Stiles lo sentiva chiamarlo in quel modo,- i lupi dominavano con litigi, morsi e col sesso.   
Quando incontrò il suo amico nel parcheggio della scuola, per poco non gli disse che il suo ragazzo aveva dormito a casa con lui. Forse non era il caso, se Derek era scappato da Stiles per uno dei loro soliti litigi, dirgli che aveva dormito da lui era peggio.  
Così andò subito al discorso ciondolo.   
  
Solo quando constatò che non poteva prenderlo con le buone, a Stiles parve venire un'altra idea e dopo una serie di domande inerenti al ciondolo, a Allison e a tutto quello che stava succedendo, chiese nel mezzo anche di Derek come se fosse normale e c'entrasse con quello di cui parlavano.   
\- Dov'è Derek? - A Scott per un momento venne un colpo e lo fissò come un alieno, spaventato che nel dirgli 'a casa mia' potesse fargli una piazzata. Stiles non gli aveva ancora parlato di Derek perchè probabilmente rifiutava ancora la cosa.   
\- Nascosto come gli abbiamo detto! - Rispose prontamente.   
\- Bene, ho un'idea per trovare qualche altra risposta, intanto tu vedi di recuperare il ciondolo! -   
Scott morì dalla curiosità in un secondo, ma Stiles scappò senza dirgli a cosa aveva pensato.   
A volte il suo amico era un mistero più grande di Derek!   
  
  
Stiles aveva avuto naturalmente una buona idea che però richiedeva acume e Derek. No, non richiedeva Derek. Richiedeva Danny. Però aveva avuto l'impressione che Scott sapesse di Derek.   
Anzi. Voleva sapere se Scott sapeva di Derek però non voleva chiederglielo in modo sfacciato sembrando uno geloso o troppo interessato.   
Non aveva capito se alla fine lo sapeva, ma il piano ce l'aveva comunque e poteva attuarlo anche da solo.   
Andò a casa cominciando a pensarci subito e fiondandosi alla propria scrivania senza guardare in nessun'altra direzione, non lo notò lì in piedi dietro alla porta ad aspettarlo.   
Quando suo padre venne a chiamarlo salendo le scale, Stiles si girò rispondendo, ma quando vide Derek per poco gli venne un colpo e col cuore che faceva capriole, disse inavvertitamente il suo nome.   
Derek, evidentemente più pronto di lui, lo zittì col dito e gli indicò suo padre che stava arrivando, ordinandogli minaccioso di andare a sistemarlo.   
Stiles ancora non capiva nulla.   
Derek era tornato in camera sua. Voleva esserne felice, ma doveva trattenersi.   
Si sentiva proprio un adolescente alla prima cotta seria. Ora capiva meglio Scott.   
Dopo aver 'sistemato' suo padre e averlo fatto andare via, sempre col cuore che probabilmente quell'altro sentiva anche ad un miglio di distanza, scivolò dentro la camera chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
A quel punto non fece in tempo a sospirare di sollievo che si ritrovò Derek davanti a spingerlo minaccioso. Questa volta non era per sedurlo o cose simili, tanto meno non per fare pace.   
Forse.   
O magari era il suo modo contorto per dire 'ricominciamo'?   
\- Se dici una sola parola! - Cominciò puntandogli il dito contro ammonitore. Lo sguardo seriamente feroce, era esasperato ancora prima di cominciare il dialogo con lui.   
Stiles alzò la braccia in alto, ai lati, come per arrendersi, però la propria bocca parlò senza ragionarci su, interrompendo la minaccia di Derek come se non gli facesse minimamente effetto. Cosa che effettivamente era. O meglio un effetto gli faceva ma non era la paura, visto come si era spalmato addosso con tutte le sue parti del corpo.   
\- Tipo come? 'Ehi papà c'è Derek Hale in camera mia, prendi la pistola!'? -   
Stiles non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi dalla bocca mentre lui viaggiava immusonito dal suo sguardo alle labbra, sempre rimanenbdo a quella vicinanza ubriacante.   
Alla fine non commentò e Stiles capì che la stava vincendo lui la piccola discussione.   
\- Ecco appunto! - Ovvio che non glielo sarebbe andato a dire. Non era la prima volta che lo ospitava, però le altre suo padre non c'era mai stato in casa, non avevano mai sfiorato la catastrofe.   
Ma il suo 'se dici una parola' non era rivolto al padre, era ovvio che non potesse dirgli nulla.   
Era sull'argomento di quella notte che l'aveva fatto andare via. Non voleva che Stiles gli facesse più domande. Non poteva sopportarlo.   
Stiles invece ci teneva a prendere la situazione in mano, voltare pagina e non farsi più usare. Derek diceva che non si prostituiva però comunque gestiva tutto a modo suo come se dovesse dominarlo e far di lui sempre tutto ciò che voleva. La cosa non gli andava a genio.   
\- Se vuoi che dia asilo al tuo culo fuggitivo in casa mia, segui le mie regole, bello! - E bello lo era davvero. Occhi, bocca, bocca, occhi.   
Tutti e due.   
Fissi.   
Su e giù, giù e su.   
Non riuscivano a staccarsi e a non guardarsi e per parlarsi così da vicino, sempre schiacciati uno all'altro, sempre senza vera paura o imbarazzo, sentivano i fiati addosso, sulla pelle del viso.   
Stiles voleva baciarlo e Derek voleva fare la stessa identica cosa, ma poi sarebbero finiti come le altre notti e Stiles avrebbe ricominciato con le sue domande.   
Non voleva parlarne. Voleva stare con lui e prendersi ciò che voleva. Tutto lì. Non voleva altro.   
Perchè non poteva accettarlo?   
Derek alla fine decise di seppellire l'ascia di guerra e provare a non esagerare come, in pratica, Stiles gli stava dicendo.   
Ovvero non venire lì quando voleva, saltargli addosso, prendersi un po' di piacevole affetto fisico e poi scaricarlo a piacimento.   
Così annuì piano e fece mezzo passo indietro dopo aver seriamente pensato di ucciderlo, al contrario gli sistemò la giacca. Alla fine lo divertiva e non lo poteva negare.   
Stiles imitò il suo gesto tutto contento d'aver vinto il battibecco, quindi provò a passargli accanto ma in quello Derek, ribellandosi, fece il gesto di assalirlo solo per spaventarlo. Stiles ovviamente scattò via svelto dimenticandosi l'aria da spaccone appena faticosamente mostrata.   
“Lo spavento, ma solo di riflesso. Non ha veramente paura di me! Ha osato parlarmi di regole e   
obblighi!” Sì decisamente si divertiva con lui ed era un evento unico circoscritto a quell'esserino. Derek voleva metterlo ancora alla prova, ma Stiles, alla scrivania, parlò di quella che era la sua idea per scoprire chi era l'alpha.   
Qualcuno aveva mandato un sms ad Allison firmandosi come Scott quando invece non era stato lui, Stiles non sapeva rintracciarlo ma Danny sì.   
Per questo teoricamente Derek non gli sarebbe servito.   
Anche se poi, alla fine, si sarebbe rivelato molto utile.   
Dopo averne parlato e aver chiamato Danny per chiedergli di studiare insieme, Derek si accomodò su una sedia vicino al letto togliendosi la giacca.   
\- Allora le regole? - Chiese stuzzicandolo. Non gli interessavano davvero, però voleva vedere fin dove arrivasse il suo grande coraggio. Voleva capire se davvero non aveva paura di lui o era semplicemente attratto e quindi questo vinceva sulla paura.   
C'era una bella differenza.   
Stiles si girò sulla sedia e lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi.   
\- Come? -   
\- Hai detto che mi dai asilo secondo le tue regole! Quali sono!? - Sembrava sempre che ringhiasse invece che parlare. Stiles tirò in fuori il labbro inferiore pensandoci stupito che glielo chiedesse. Non ne aveva in realtà, l'aveva detto tanto per dire, per non stare zitto.   
\- Beh... la prima regola è chiedere ospitalità se è questo quello che vuoi! - Poteva giocarsela bene se usava l'astuzia.   
Derek alzò le spalle.   
\- Ancora con questa storia? Mi puoi ospitare o devo fare richiesta scritta? - Stiles si sentì enormemente meglio sentendoglielo grugnire.   
\- Bene, ti ospito! Seconda regola. Non pretendere le cose ma chiedile! - Derek sbuffò.   
\- Non è la stessa? - Stiles ci pensò e spiegò:   
\- Questa vale per tutto! - Derek sospirò impaziente.   
\- Sono solo due? - Stiles non ci poteva credere che le volesse sapere.   
\- Beh, devo ancora pensare alle altre! - Derek a quel punto fece un sorrisino malizioso di quelli mezzi nascosti, poi si alzò e cominciò a camminare verso di lui piano. Stiles non si alzò dalla sedia, sapeva che stava per succedere di nuovo ed onestamente voleva che lo facesse.   
Il cuore di nuovo a mille.   
\- Pensavo fossi più coraggioso, avevi la possibilità di mettermi il guinzaglio con le tue regole ed invece nulla di che! - Parlava piano. Stava per fare qualcosa, lo sentiva.   
\- Se vuoi rimedio subito... vuoi che ti metta il guinzaglio? - Derek fece un sorriso inquietante che uccise Stiles all'istante, si piegò tenendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e lo fissò fingendo di non volerlo nemmeno toccare.   
\- E se, ad esempio, ho voglia di baciarti come devo fare? Devo chiedertelo oppure lo posso fare e basta? - Questa era una bella domanda, in effetti.   
Stiles si trovò a pensarci seriamente su, non sapeva come districarsi e sperava che qualcuno arrivasse a salvarlo.   
Tipo Danny.   
Però non arrivò nessuno ed alla fine rispose senza sapere cosa avrebbe detto. Era in evidente difficoltà, la voce tremolava tutta e sudava.   
\- Non potresti dirmi perchè ne hai voglia? -   
\- Se te lo dico mi conquisto il diritto di baciarti senza chiederti il permesso? - Ora Derek stava bellamente giocando con lui, non l'aveva mai fatto perchè in tanti anni aveva sempre avuto qualcosa di più importante da fare. Come guardarsi le spalle, sopravvivere, vendicarsi.   
Con Kate però era stato così, quando l'aveva creduta una ragazza normale interessata a lui.   
Aveva giocato molto. Si era divertito parecchio.   
Potendolo fare, lo faceva.   
\- Perchè, me lo diresti? - Chiese Stiles approfittando anche di quello per sapere la cosa che più contava di lui al momento.   
Derek si abbassò ancora di più fin quasi a baciarlo, Stiles non si sarebbe di certo mosso. Però il gioco era il gioco.   
\- Non c'è sempre un motivo per baciare. Uno lo fa perchè lo vuole fare. Stai sicuro che se faccio una cosa è perchè la voglio fare. - Stiles sperava gli dicesse che provava qualcosa per lui o che si aprisse in tal senso, però era già tanto sapere che 'voleva baciarlo'.   
Per cui aprì le labbra e si lasciò prendere con una facilità sconcertante, andandogli anche incontro.   
Non poteva farne a meno, una volta che l'aveva davanti, non c'era verso di spegnersi ed evitarlo.   
Desiderava Derek, ma non solo. Gli stava entrando dentro. Voleva sapere tutto di lui sempre di più e sapere che aveva passato la notte fuori ma non con chi, gli bruciava.   
Derek gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo tirò a sé facendolo alzare dalla sedia, lo trascinò al letto dove si sedette e se lo mise sopra a cavalcioni.   
Per lui non c'erano troppi ragionamenti dietro.   
Baciarlo era bello, gli dava una beatitudine che non aveva da anni.   
Anche se poi, quando smetteva di baciarlo, tornava la voglia di ucciderlo.   
Poteva una persona attrarlo e respingerlo al tempo stesso nella stessa maniera fortissima?   
Forse era una questione di dominazione.   
Non riusciva a dominarlo perchè si ribellava sempre in qualche modo e la natura indicava che Derek fosse più forte di Stiles, che Stiles dovesse essergli sottomesso. La natura però non aveva fatto i conti con la testardaggine di Stiles. O con la sua incoscienza.   
Quindi visto che non sottostava a lui e che anzi lo sfidava sempre, Derek cercava di dominarlo e fra i vari modi che aveva, usava quello.   
Era una spiegazione valida.   
Aveva appena infilato le mani sotto la maglia di Stiles quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e la voce di Danny gli fece capire che suo padre l'aveva fatto entrare.   
\- Oh mio Dio! - Cominciò a ripetere agitatissimo saltando giù da Derek. Questi sospirò con di nuovo la voglia di sparargli. Perchè non poteva stare più rilassato?   
Dopo che si fu messo nella sedia dietro al letto a leggere un libro, Stiles fece entrare Danny.   
Non l'aveva programmata, gli era venuta spontanea.   
Non aveva veramente pensato che Danny era gay e che avrebbe potuto trovare sexy Derek e quindi convincerlo usando lui in qualche modo.   
Però alla fine un cosa aveva tirato l'altra.   
'Chi è lui?'   
'Mio cugino Miguel'   
'Ha la maglia sporca di sangue'   
'Soffre di sangue dal naso, Miguel cambiati!'   
E Derek che seccato si toglieva la maglia davanti a lui andando al cassettone di Stiles, cercandone una che gli andava bene.   
'Non mi vanno bene!'   
Concludendo con un povero Danny perso dietro al suo fisico da urlo.   
Stiles dopo il primo sguardo ebete dell'amico al torace scolpito di Derek, lo stesso su cui lui aveva sbavato più di qualche volta, aveva capito come convincerlo.   
'E cercane un'altra!'   
Così Derek era rimasto senza maglietta per un bel po' cambiandone due davanti agli occhi fuori dalle orbite di Danny, fu così che Stiles aveva ottenuto l'ok dall'amico che alla fine aveva accettato di rintracciare il famoso sms!   
Derek aveva capito che Stiles si era servito di lui per convincere Danny. Praticamente l'aveva prostituito lui.   
Dopo che gli aveva detto che lui non faceva queste cose, l'aveva fatto Stiles per ottenere un favore da un altro.   
Ora aveva grande voglia di ucciderlo. Anche perchè spogliarsi per Stiles era un conto, ma farlo per un altro era diverso.   
Poi si insultò.   
“Spogliarsi per Stiles... così lo uccido! Ha avuto un orgasmo che eravamo vestiti ed ero steso sopra di lui! Figurati!”   
Derek aveva pienamente ragione.   
Però ugualmente si sarebbe spogliato per Stiles, presto o tardi.   
  
Stiles in effetti era quasi morto quando aveva messo bene a fuoco Derek senza maglietta.   
Quando gli aveva detto di cambiarsela l'aveva fatto senza rifletterci e si era girato subito verso Danny il quale era rimasto distratto. Stiles non aveva afferrato subito la questione ed era andato avanti cercando di convincerlo ad aiutarlo con il messaggio.   
Poi Derek aveva fatto quello che sapeva fare meglio.   
Si era lamentato attirando ancora la loro attenzione, aveva ruggito a torso nudo dicendo che non gliene andava bene nessuna.  
Stiels per poco non era svenuto, ma era andata peggio a Danny il quale non era pronto ad una tale visione paradisiaca.   
O infernale... gli angeli non dovevano essere così caldi.   
\- Mettine un'altra! - Aveva detto sbrigativo tornando a girarsi prima che le proprie coronarie saltassero. Era stato lì, esattamente lì che aveva capito. Del resto lo sguardo da triglia di Danny era stato eloquente.   
Stava sbavando indecentemente per Derek il quale, benedetto lui in quel momento, si era ancora lamentato che non gli andava bene nessuna.   
Danny aveva avuto la bavetta e Stiles aveva cominciato a stuzzicarlo cercando di tormentarlo fino a convincerlo.   
Avevano fatto cambiare Derek per puro fanservice, dopo essersi beati entrambi, Danny aveva detto a Stiles che l'avrebbe aiutato.   
Sapeva che il passo successivo sarebbe stato fargli cambiare anche i pantaloni e non poteva proprio immaginarlo con dei mini pantaloni di Stiles addosso.   
Quest'ultimo si era sentito sollevare al suo 'ok lo farò', visto che stava decisamente per avere un'erezione.   
Teso e tutto agitato, si era controllato a fatica, ma sempre con quei suoi modi da 'sto per scoppiare'.   
Comunque l'avevano avuta vinta ed alla fine Derek aveva trovato una maglietta che gli andava.   
Pensò inevitabilmente a quella notte e a come era stato difficile trovarne una, alla fine gli aveva dato una che suo padre aveva preso sbagliando la taglia.   
Quando Danny fece il suo dovere e rintracciò l'sms, i due videro sconcertati che era stato spedito dal computer dell'ospedale sotto il nome registrato di Melissa McCall, la madre di Scott.   
Stiles si gelò per un momento mentre per Derek si trattava solo di un sorprendente passo in avanti.   
Dopo di questo Danny venne gentilmente congedato poiché ormai era chiaro che l'aveva chiamato solo per quello e non per studiare.   
A quel punto Stiles e Derek, da soli, si guardarono per decidere il da farsi.   
\- Dobbiamo dirlo a Scott e interrogarla! - Disse subito Derek pratico andando dritto al punto.   
Stiles si alzò gesticolando inviperito.   
\- Non possiamo! - Derek non si calmò per niente.   
\- E perchè no?! Se è stata lei non vedo come possiamo fare per scoprire... -   
Stiles alzò le mani e lo fermò con una certa sicurezza:   
\- Dobbiamo essere sicuri che sia lei, è una cosa grossa. Significherebbe che ha agito per conto dell'alpha! Ma stiamo scherzando? - Derek non avrebbe certo mollato.   
\- Ma conosce chi è, può essere suo complice, ci può portare da lui! - Derek non aveva mai vie di mezzo quando traeva le sue conclusioni. Stiles continuava a rivoltare mezza camera senza trovare quello che cercava.   
\- Che diavolo cerchi?! -   
\- Un altro cellulare! -   
\- E perchè?! Dobbiamo andare da lei ed interrogarla! - Il tono oltre ad essere seccante prometteva tempesta e Stiles smise di cercare tornando davanti a lui sempre con le mani aperte in stile 'alt calma'.   
\- No senti, niente interrogatori! Non finchè non saremo certi che lei c'entra qualcosa! - Derek sospirò spazientito e chiuse gli occhi cercando di farli tornare normali, per un momento erano diventati blu acceso come quando si trasformava in lupo. Stiles non indietreggiò e non mollò.   
\- E cosa suggerisci?! - Chiese con un tono teso che poteva spezzare l'acciaio.   
\- Chiunque in ospedale può aver usato il suo computer! Magari un'altra infermiera o un dottore! Che ne so, persino un paziente, no? Andiamo! - Stiles riusciva ancora a ragionare bene, nei momenti di tensione aveva il pregio di non andare del tutto nel panico e trovava così dei buoni piani alternativi. Quelli che di solito salvavano Scott.   
Derek sospirò e si calmò. Probabilmente non era più capace di respirare normale, ma con Stiles era sempre così.   
\- Come pensi di fare per scoprirlo? Ti infiltri e rimani nascosto finchè non trovi qualcuno di sospetto? -   
Derek ora chiedeva troppo. Si passò nervoso le mani sul viso mentre l'agitazione saliva, non poteva essere sua madre. Non poteva essere coinvolta in quella cosa. Era impossibile. Che duro colpo sarebbe stato per Scott?   
Per un momento non riuscì più a tornare lucido e si fece prendere dall'ansia, stava sfociando in panico, quando Derek lo prese per le braccia e lo scosse brusco facendogli anche male.   
\- Ehi! - Lo chiamò impaziente. Stiles tornò a guardarlo ed i suoi occhi gli tolsero il fiato sconnettendolo, si concentrò totalmente su di lui per qualche strana ragione, sui suoi splendidi occhi da lupo e piegò la testa di lato corrugando la fronte.   
\- Non capisco mai se sono azzurro chiaro chiaro o grigi... a volte hanno dei riflessi che... - Derek lo fissò come fosse impazzito.  
\- Di cosa diavolo parli ora? -   
\- I tuoi occhi! Sono grigi o azzurri? Perchè non sono proprio azzurri, sono più grigi secondo me, ma dipende dalla luce! - Derek gli mise la mano sulla sommità del capo e lo scosse così forte da fargli rimbalzare il cervello nel cranio.   
\- Ti è schizzato il cervello giù nei piedi?! Che diavolo stai dicendo ora?! Cosa centrano i miei occhi?! - Stiles si riprese e lo spinse senza smuoverlo di un millimetro, allora si morse il labbro finendo. Ora fissava la propria maglietta scura che in effetti gli stava piuttosto stretta addosso.   
\- Hai scelto proprio bene. Quella di prima era troppo attillata e quel colore davvero... non faceva per te! - Derek stava per dargli una testata, ma decise per uno scappellotto sulla nuca.   
\- Stiles torna in te, dannazione! Stai pomiciando con me in un momento un po' cruciale! Faremo queste cose stanotte! - Lo disse tanto per dire, non certo perchè lo pensava davvero. Beh, in effetti sperava di poterlo fare. A parte quando faceva lo sciroccato, era bello fare quelle cose con lui.   
Stiles aprì la bocca ebete e sorpreso.   
\- Oh... quindi lo faremo davvero stanotte? - Ormai era inutile fingere di non volerlo o cose simili. Tanto Derek percepiva tutto.   
Questi alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò ancora.   
\- No Stiles, era per dire! - Stiles si oscurò e si imbronciò.   
\- Perchè no? Non puoi farti volere e poi negarti! Dopo quello spogliarello erotico, poi... - Derek lo tornò a prendere per il colletto e lo scosse violentemente, era di nuovo sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e se lui aveva una crisi di nervi, di solito uccideva.   
\- Sei minorenne ed io no! Non farò sesso con te finchè non sarai più grande! Sempre che tu poi sia ancora vivo per quando sarai maggiorenne! Ho già abbastanza problemi così senza aggiungere questo alla mia fedina penale già decisamente folta per colpa del tuo amico! - Aggiunse poi. Questo aiutò a far tornare Stiles in sé che con delusione allargò le braccia.   
\- Ehi, tu sì che sai come far sentire meglio le persone! - Derek capì che era tornato in sé da quell'insolito attacco isterico, quindi lo lasciò ma non si spostò da lì rimanendogli tragicamente davanti e vicino.   
\- Ci sono molte altre cose che si possono fare nel frattempo. Ma scordati il sesso! C'è troppa differenza fra noi! - per Stiles fu come un pugno allo stomaco, riuscì a sentirsi anche peggio di quando aveva saputo che il computer da cui era stato spedito l'sms era a nome della madre di Scott.   
Tutto un dire, insomma!   
\- E non guardarmi così! - Stiles voleva vendicarsi, ma non sapeva bene come, così scosse la testa e tornò a cercare il telefono per la camera, buttando all'aria tutto quello che trovava sotto mano. Anche cose che sicuramente non potevano nascondere un telefono.   
Mano a mano che andava avanti lo faceva con sempre più foga e rabbia e Derek, sospirando, cercò quella rara pazienza che specie con lui andava via. Mentre Stiles volava da un lato all'altro della camera, lo prese per il collo e senza molta gentilezza lo sbatté contro la porta togliendogli letteralmente il fiato baciandolo.   
Questo spense proverbialmente Stiles e Derek si impresse a fuoco il momento in cui ci era riuscito.   
Solo così funzionava con lui.   
Si prese la sua bocca e la sua lingua gli venne subito incontro come se non aspettasse altro. Da rabbia, il bacio mutò in passione e poi si calmò diventando studio e ricerca.   
C'era una pace mentre lo faceva. Era una pace sempre più evidente.   
Derek un po' se ne spaventava perchè non presagiva mai niente di buono, visto i guai in cui erano.   
Quando smisero di baciarsi erano ancora uno appoggiato all'altro, ansimanti. Il primo a parlare fu Stiles ovviamente.   
\- Non puoi sempre zittirmi così! - Derek sospirò.   
\- E' il solo modo efficace! - A quel punto Stiles non poteva più dire nulla perchè era vero.   
\- Dovremo parlarne prima o poi... - Disse però. Derek lo lasciò e gli tirò il cellulare messo sulla scrivania.   
\- Perchè cercavi il telefono quando era lì in bella vista? - Cambiò completamente discorso e Stiles decise che andava bene, avevano altre cose a cui pensare.   
“Ma non ti andrà sempre così bene!”   
\- Non cercavo questo, infatti. Ma il mio telefono vecchio. -   
\- E cosa ci devi fare? -   
\- Dartelo! Almeno così possiamo comunicare da lontano! -   
\- Non voglio quelle cose che poi possono rintracciarmi! - Stiles fece un respiro profondo e allargò le dita chiudendo ed aprendo gli occhi, poi con falsa calma, disse:   
\- Resta necessario parlare con te! In certi momenti dobbiamo dirti delle cose e non sappiamo come fare perchè tu non hai un telefono! -   
\- E voglio che resti così! - Disse brusco. Stiles in risposta continuò a cercare.   
\- Ora è necessario! Tu devi rimanere nascosto e noi dobbiamo fare le cose per te, dobbiamo comunicare a distanza! Arrenditi! - Derek voleva ucciderlo, alzò le braccia pronto ad afferrarlo e staccargli la testa.   
\- Ho detto... - Ma Stiles lo interruppe senza problemi.   
\- Non ha il GPS questo. È troppo vecchio. È solo per telefonare e spedire sms. Nessuno potrà rintracciarti! Solo io ho questo numero! - Questo calmò Derek.   
Così poteva andare bene.   
Alla fine lo trovò e glielo diede, dopo di che decisero di andare in ospedale a vedere se trovava qualcosa che potesse indicargli la soluzione di quel rebus.   
Se non c'era nessuno che usava il suo computer avrebbe chiesto a Melissa inventandosi una scusa, ma obiettivamente non aveva idea di come fare e cosa cercare.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All'inizio ho inserito una specie di giro mentale di Scott per far spiegare perchè è riuscito a capire una cosa su Stiles e Derek che di norma non avrebbe capito da solo. Lo ripeto. Scott è tontolotto ma in primo luogo conosce Stiles come le sue tasche, capisce tutto di lui. Poi in secondo luogo Scott ha una crescita lenta ma costante dalla prima puntata in poi, non è scemo dall'inizio alla fine. Non può essere scemo per tutta la prima serie e poi nella seconda improvvisamente diventare più furbo... non funziona così la maturazione di un personaggio. Di puntata in puntata lui cresce piano, ad ogni errore che fa matura un po'. E' un processo lento e qua siamo alla nona puntata della prima serie, serie composta da 12 episodi. Spero che il mio discorso sia chiaro. E' riduttivo dire che Scott non è acuto punto e stop perchè in Teen Wolf tutti i personaggi hanno una crescita lenta ma costante e Scott sopra tutti gli altri.  
> Detto questo... passiamo alla seconda nota. Ho fatto molta attenzione alla questione del telefono di Derek. Lui quando viene rapito da Kate si vede che ha due telefoni, uno dei due è di Scott e Stiles dice che l'ha preso perchè quello ha il GPS, per essere rintracciato e trovato. Dunque il suo non ha il GPS. Oltre a ciò per tutta la serie Scott e Stiles quando devono comunicare con Derek non sanno mai come fare, quindi si capisce che o non hanno il suo numero (cosa idiota visto che dovevano sempre contattarlo) o non aveva il telefono. Cosa che però spunta magicamente nella nona puntata, alla fine di esse. La mia deduzione è quella che ho scritto nel capitolo, gliene dà uno Stiles di quelli vecchi senza GPS.


	11. Verso la fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua Derek dà grande prova di quel che sente per Stiles, arrivano i momenti critici. Come sempre mi giostro fra le scene effettive del telefilm ed i retroscena possibili.

CAPITOLO X:   
VERSO LA FINE   


  
\- Di solito quando lo trovo me ne rendo conto... - Disse Stiles accostando davanti all'ospedale.   
Era sera e c'era molta tranquillità, lui e Derek si concessero un secondo per discutere sulla mossa da compiere.   
\- Sei sicuro che sia così facile? Vai allo sbaraglio. Per me era meglio prenderla ed interrogarla! - Stiles sospirò e chiuse gli occhi massaggiandosi le tempie, diceva sempre le stesse cose irragionevoli.  
\- Dobbiamo esserne sicuri. Entro e do un'occhiata, se l'ha usato una volta lo userà ancora. -   
\- E se è lei l'aiutante dell'alpha? -   
\- Un'alpha ha bisogno di aiuto? È tutto così pieno di domande ancora... - Stiles si sentiva di nuovo in ansia all'idea delle molte incognite, non era proprio facile trovare risposte senza sapere nemmeno quali erano precisamente le domande. Andava là allo sbaraglio davvero, ma di solito gli andava bene e trovava sempre qualcosa.   
Derek lo sentiva agitarsi.   
\- Devi rimanere concentrato o non troverai nulla! - Disse Derek fissandolo come al solito insistente. Stiles lasciò perdere il volante e spostò lo sguardo a sua volta su quello di Derek, era sempre così serio e teso, così cupo. Non si capiva mai cosa provasse davvero, sembrava sempre infastidito.   
In quel momento ebbe una strana sensazione.   
Stiles si contrasse e si irrigidì e Derek lo percepì.   
\- Che c'è? -   
\- No niente... ho come... - Non sapeva spiegarlo.   
\- Una sensazione? - Completò per lui. Stiles annuì senza stupirsene molto.   
\- E' lei... - Derek ne era convinto. Stiles stava andando a parlare con lei e a chiederglielo, non a vedere se trovava qualcosa che gli potesse far capire chi fosse o cosa era successo.   
Stiles pensava che camminare alla cieca gli avrebbe ridato la vista, ma non funzionava così. Era un avventato incosciente col gusto del pericolo.   
La falena attratta dal fuoco.   
L'umano attratto dal selvaggio.   
Stiles scosse il capo.   
\- Non la conosci come la conosco io. Non può essere lei... - Disse piano abbassando lo sguardo per pensare meglio. Se lo guardava non ci riusciva bene.   
\- Io vedo i fatti! Ha spedito quel messaggio, no? - Stiles strinse le labbra in difficoltà, cominciava a provare paura? Era questo che Derek leggeva in lui per la prima volta?   
No, non era la prima. Stiles aveva paura anche altre volte. Sempre quando si trattava di ferire o perdere Scott.   
Gli alzò il viso con un dito sul mento, il ragazzino si sospese dimenticandosi per un momento tutto quanto e tornò a perdersi in quegli occhi così da lupo che lo facevano impazzire.   
Aveva degli occhi bellissimi e quella era la sola verità.   
Derek comunque non disse nulla, fece sua la sensazione inquieta di Stiles.   
Non era logico, non c'erano prove che indicassero che fosse un addio. Non era una fine. Non era un punto, però si sentivano così.   
Si protese verso di lui e gli sfiorò le labbra e fu quasi dolce. Stiles se ne turbò molto. Non c'era la sua solita prepotenza. Quella volta non poteva chiedergli 'perchè' come le altre.   
Saltò quando il telefono suonò e trovò Scott dall'altra parte.   
La voce isterica a rispondere.   
Scott disse che nel ciondolo non c'era niente, era piatto, non si apriva e non c'era assolutamente nulla associato ad esso. Quindi come indizio era totalmente privo di senso, per loro.   
Derek, sentendolo, prese il polso a Stiles e glielo torse portandosi alla bocca il telefono per parlare furioso con Scott.   
Non era possibile che non ci fosse niente ma l'altro lo ribadì alterato. Si era intrufolato nella camera di Allison per trovarlo, l'aveva in mano, non c'era nulla in quel ciondolo.   
La delusione di Derek fu bruciante e lasciò il polso di Stiles che si lamentava dal dolore.   
Come se non sapeva che gli piacevano i loro contatti.   
Li sentì parlare ancora a proposito della partita di lacrosse che si stava per svolgere in quel momento.   
Stiels era titolare per la prima volta, ma se non si sarebbe presentato non avrebbe più giocato, era importante per lui, aveva fatto una vita e mezza quando era stato convocato ed ora non era al campo a giocarla.   
Scott non aveva idea di che cosa stesse facendo e Stiles non glielo disse.   
Era la prima volta che gli nascondeva qualcosa del genere. Qualcosa che non riguardasse i propri dubbi omosessuali su Derek.   
Quando misero giù, Stiles aveva appena detto a Scott di dire a suo padre che sarebbe arrivato.   
Derek era sconcertato e lo fissò stupito.   
\- Non farai in tempo. -   
\- Lo so! - Rispose evitando di proposito il suo sguardo, sapendo che in quel momento sarebbe stato troppo diretto ed insostenibile.   
\- E non gli hai detto niente di sua madre! - Stiles stava sempre peggio e Derek ovviamente non lo aiutava a stare meglio. Gli diceva sempre le cose nel modo più negativo e disastroso possibile. Perchè mai doveva essere così disfattista?   
\- Non finchè non scoprirò la verità! - Stiles però doveva rimanere fermo sulla sua posizione e fargli vedere che le cose non erano sempre come sembravano. Che c'era da scavare.   
Derek quel concetto non lo capiva.   
\- E comunque un'altra cosa... - Fece allora Derek ricordandosi di quello che aveva fatto a casa con quel suo amico per convincerlo a rintracciare l'sms. Ovvero l'aveva usato facendolo spogliare per fargli venire una crisi ormonale. Stiles aveva usato tanto Danny quanto lui, ma ovviamente per Derek era peggio essersi sentito come una prostituta. Alla fine fra una cosa e l'altra non aveva avuto modo di picchiarlo e non era una cosa perdonabile su cui poteva passarci sopra.   
\- Sì? - Questa volta Stiles tornò a guardarlo, si incrociarono ancora e fu lì che Derek gli prese la nuca e lo sbatté con la fronte sul volante con violenza dandogli quello che meritava.   
Stiles ululò di dolore tenendosi la fronte e lamentandosi, Derek ruggì prima che potesse osare dire qualcosa.   
\- Tu sai perchè l'ho fatto! Va'! - Stiles stava ancora piangendo dal dolore alla testa, di certo non poteva capirlo con quel martellante battere sulla fronte.   
\- VAI! - Ordinò perentorio indicando l'ospedale.   
Stiles alla fine andò senza dire nulla e solo mentre stava varcando la soglia della struttura, si rese conto che era stato perchè l'aveva usato per farsi aiutare da Danny.   
“Che permaloso! Per un piccolo spogliarello cosa vuoi che sia?!”   
Ma per Derek era ovviamente questione di principio.   
Visto che a suo tempo era stato usato da Kate per arrivare alla sua famiglia e sterminarlo, aveva giurato che non si sarebbe mai più fatto usare da nessuno. Per cui punire Stiles era stato giusto.   
Quel ragazzo giocava col fuoco, non sapeva con cosa si era messo e presto si sarebbe reso conto che il tutto era molto più grande di lui.   
Mentre rifletteva in tal senso, prese il telefono che gli aveva dato e lo guardò aspettando che lo chiamasse.   
Mandarlo solo ad indagare non era una bella idea, ma era ricercato da tutti quindi doveva per forza farlo andare avanti solo.   
Odiava rimanere in parte, ma cominciava ad odiare di più servirsi di Stiles per queste cose potenzialmente pericolose.   
C'era qualcosa in tutta quella storia che non gli quadrava. A cominciare dalla sensazione di quando gli aveva sfiorato le labbra prima della chiamata di Scott.   
Stava per succedere qualcosa, erano vicini all'alpha, lo sentiva, lo sentiva come se fosse lì a due passi.   
Ma a due passi c'era solo Stiles.   
Derek si oscurò e si morse il labbro nervoso.   
Quel ragazzino stava diventando la sua debolezza.   
Poco dopo si trovò a trattenere il fiato nel ricevere la sua chiamata, rispose con la paura folle che gridasse aiuto, ma Stiles disse solo che lì non c'era nessuno.   
\- Chiedi di Jennifer, si è presa cura di mio zio! - Non era possibile non ci fosse nessuno. La sensazione di disagio aumentò vertiginosamente. Stava per succedere qualcosa.   
Scott gli aveva parlato di suo zio e Stiles andò nella sua camera per vedere, ma non c'era nessuno.   
\- Beh, non è qua nemmeno lui. -   
Ora era il cuore di Derek a battere impazzito nel petto.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Non è qui, se ne è andato, Derek! - Stiles non l'aveva visto, non sapeva a che livello era la sua condizione. Non poteva essersene andato da solo.   
Per Derek in quel momento fu tutto chiaro e fu come sentirsi morire. Quella sensazione di prima esplose come una bomba e la cosa più assurda fu che lì, mentre sapeva cosa stava per succedere, in tutte le cose atroci che stavano per avvenire, Derek aveva paura più di ogni altra cosa dell'incapacità di Stiles di scappare dai pericoli.   
Perchè lui ci andava dritto dritto incontro, come fosse più forte di lui.   
\- STILES ESCI SUBITO DA LI'! E' LUI L'ALPHA! VAI VIA! - Si mise ad urlare mentre l'agitazione ed il panico lo invadevano. Lui che urlava non per minacciare. Era assurdo, no?   
Impossibile.   
E stava urlando a Stiles di scappare che era in pericolo.   
Dio, l'avrebbe ucciso. L'avrebbe fatto a pezzi senza pensarci.   
Derek non l'avrebbe sopportato, su due piedi realizzò questo e fu abbastanza.   
Corse subito fuori dall'auto a folle velocità mentre il cuore esplodeva e la testa era piena di scene raccapriccianti di Stiles fatto a pezzi e coperto di sangue.   
Perchè doveva indebolirsi tanto per lui?   
Perchè doveva importargli tanto di un ragazzino? Era un umano, non era parte del suo branco, non era suo amico o della sua famiglia. Non era nessuno, dannazione!   
Come poteva?   
Perchè?   
Ci mise in tutto pochissimi secondi ad arrivare lì, forse aveva anche fatto un record. Quando lo vide ancora vivo e vegeto fronteggiare da una parte l'infermiera di suo zio e dall'altra lui, l'adrenalina gli consentì di riprendere il controllo di sé.   
Mise brevemente fuori combattimento la donna sostituendosi a lei.   
Stiles lo guardò ed oltre lui suo zio Peter, mezzo deturpato.   
Era lui l'alpha che aveva ammazzato un sacco di gente. Ma come aveva potuto? Se per sei anni era rimasto vegetale, se non reagiva a lui quando veniva a visitarlo... perchè fare tutto quello?   
Era solo malvagio?   
In fondo aveva ammazzato un sacco di gente, nel frattempo. Era ovvio lo fosse, no?   
Il tempo per capire fu comunque troppo breve, quel che fu chiaro era che Peter era l'alpha e che aveva ammazzato un sacco di gente e che quindi era pericoloso. Il resto era ancora lontano dalla sua mente.   
La priorità era una.   
Distrarlo per permettere a Stiles di scappare e salvarsi, poi avrebbe provato a capire, ragionare e forse a fare qualcosa per sé stesso.   
\- Vattene! - Disse a Stiles poco gentilmente rimanendo concentrato su Peter in modo da non tornare a provare strane sensazioni fuori luogo.   
Stiles era la sua debolezza ed ora era in pericolo.   
Continuava a ripetersi quella cosa.   
Stiles non se lo fece dire di nuovo e si abbassò appiattendosi contro il muro, erano in un corridoio e finchè non si spostavano da lì, non poteva scappare.   
Lo doveva distrarre.   
Sapeva di non avere speranze contro Peter, un alpha, però lo attaccò lo stesso.   
Non pensava a farcela o meno, pensava a salvare Stiles. Era solo questo. Non esisteva altro.   
Fosse stato solo, nel capire che era lui e nel sapere che non aveva speranza, non si sarebbe certo messo a combattere in quel modo inutile.   
Prima ci avrebbe di sicuro parlato per capire cosa diavolo era successo, c'erano ancora miriadi di domande. Tipo in che modo Laura era morta. Come era successo.   
Era stato suo zio?   
Come aveva potuto?   
Era impazzito e basta? Oppure sapeva bene cosa faceva?   
Eppure, nonostante tutte quelle cose ancora da sapere e nonostante la consapevolezza cruda che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta a sopravvivere, lo attaccò comunque.   
Ovviamente fu subito respinto e neutralizzato, ma Derek ci riprovò e ci riprovò nonostante tutto il dolore e le ferite inferte in poco tempo.   
Gli bastarono pochi secondi per rompergli le ossa e renderlo innocuo.   
Ed ancora pensava che doveva permettere a Stiles di scappare.   
Ancora pensava a lui.   
Solo a lui.   
Non aveva forze, non aveva speranze, non riusciva nemmeno ad alzarsi, suo zio diceva cose prive di senso che non riusciva a registrare. La situazione non era mai stata così disperata.   
Ma c'era solo Stiles nella sua mente.   
La sua più grande debolezza che ora lo stava riducendo in fin di vita.   
Non importava.   
Derek con le ultime forze rimaste, si trascinò dall'altra parte e si infilò in una stanza facendosi seguire da Peter. Sapeva che l'avrebbe torturato ed ucciso. Però almeno ora Stiles era salvo, aveva la possibilità di scappare e di farcela.   
Con questo pensiero Derek andò incontro a quella che pensava la sua morte e mentre lo faceva, mentre si trascinava a fatica con mille fitte ovunque, la sensazione dei loro baci lo rischiarò facendolo sentire anche stupido per quello.   
“Meglio stupidi che spaventati.”   
Si disse con forza fra sé e sé.   
Se pensando alla sua debolezza stava meglio e non aveva paura, andava bene.   
Forse provava qualcosa per quel ragazzino insopportabile e lamentoso. Forse, dopotutto, era più di qualcosa visto che stava morendo per lui, no?   
Peter era incontrollabile, aveva ucciso Laura ed ora perchè non avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con lui? L'aveva appena ridotto in fin di vita, dopotutto.   
Stiles e i suoi occhi, i suoi grandi occhi castani ed umani che rispecchiavano così tante emozioni tutte insieme. Quegli occhi che non avevano paura di lui e che andavano contro la logica e la natura stessa.   
Quegli occhi che lo desideravano fino al punto di andare contro sé stesso.   
“Dovevo dirgli che mi ricordavo di quella notte e di lui...” Ma poi pensò con amarezza che sarebbe stato peggio, per Stiles, lasciarlo dopo averlo saputo.   
  
Stiles rimase paralizzato, nascosto alla meglio in attesa che andassero in un'altra stanza per poter scappare.   
Se si muoveva quel mostro l'avrebbe subito fatto a pezzi, doveva aspettare che andassero via.   
Fu la cosa peggiore aspettare lì sapendo che Derek non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Vederlo coi suoi occhi. Vederlo mentre veniva picchiato e fatto a pezzi.   
Missione suicida?   
No, Derek aveva saputo da subito che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta da solo contro l'alpha, per questo aveva chiesto aiuto a Scott.  
Eppure ora l'aveva attaccato da solo.   
Per lui.   
Per difenderlo.   
Stiles non respirava, aveva il cuore che batteva forse 200 pulsazioni al secondo, stava per morire e aveva le ginocchia molli, non c'era un minimo di forza nel proprio corpo indolenzito.   
Quella era la paura?   
Stiles sgranò gli occhi e cominciò ad ansimare.   
Non era paura per sé stesso, era paura per Derek.   
Sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta e l'aveva attaccato lo stesso, avrebbe potuto andarsene invece era entrato per lui e l'aveva attaccato sapendo l'inutilità del gesto, sempre per lui.   
Ed ora andava avanti e si faceva ridurre in fin di vita, ancora per lui.   
In fin di vita.   
Stiles strinse forte gli occhi con la voglia di piangere. Doveva resistere, doveva resistere per lui.   
Derek stava facendo questo per lui.   
Lo stava aiutando.   
Lo stava facendo per lui.   
Doveva resistere.   
Se lo ripeté facendosi violenza. Quando lo vide trascinarsi in un'altra stanza con le ultime forze rimaste, capì che era per farsi seguire da suo zio e permettergli di scappare. Poteva farlo?   
Poteva nascondersi e basta?   
Poteva scappare e lasciarlo lì a morire per certo?   
Era un addio?   
Era la fine?   
L'ultimo bacio era stato quello di prima? L'avevano sentito davvero?   
Non poteva morire così, Derek.   
Lui non poteva lasciarlo in quel modo e scappare. Non era mai scappato davanti a niente e di cose pericolose ne aveva incontrate. Non gli faceva paura l'alpha, se doveva morire l'avrebbe ucciso anche se fosse scappato.   
Forse aveva paura di morire, ma capiva quando scappare aveva senso ed era utile e quando non lo era. O forse, semplicemente, il pericolo era una calamita.   
Ripensò alle parole di Derek.   
'Sei attratto dal lato selvaggio'.   
Era malato?   
“Non lascerò che Derek lo faccia invano. Lo sta uccidendo, lo sta facendo. E lui è andato là per me. Non lascerò che l'abbia fatto invano. Alzati Stiles. Corri da Scott e lascia che se la sbrighi lui. Devi farcela. Poi potrai fare il bambino e piangere e disperarti per Derek e dirtelo. E dirti che provi qualcosa per lui che va oltre l'attrazione e gli ormoni. Ma ora alzati e fai quello che devi fare. Sai che devi. Per lui. Lui ha fatto questo per te, tu lo fai per lui. Perchè è giusto. Per lui.”   
Ripetendoselo ossessivamente fino quasi ad ipnotizzarsi, Stiles si alzò e scappò.   
In macchina mise in moto e sgommò via, ma dopo aver sfiorato un incidente si rese conto di dover accostare. Lo fece in una stradina meno in mostra, poi alzò le mani e capì.   
Stava tremando. Non riusciva a stare fermo e a guidare. Non riusciva a respirare.   
Era un crisi di panico. Stiles granò gli occhi, era paralizzato. Cercò un sacchetto in macchina ma non riuscì a trovarlo, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva fermarsi, doveva riuscirci.   
Si prese così la testa e si schiacciò contro le gambe piegandosi tutto con forza fino a togliersi il fiato.   
Fino a non riuscire a respirare davvero.   
La morte?   
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e strinse forte mentre le lacrime scendevano copiose sulle guance.   
Derek era morto?   
Nel pensarlo, nel realizzarlo, nel dirselo, non riuscì a fermare il proprio pianto disperato e copioso.   
Il panico andò via ed anche la paura per lasciare il posto al dolore puro. Derek era morto?


	12. Dietro alle scelte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo inizia subito dopo quel momento negli spogliatoi, Scott e Stiles si sono appena aggiornati sulle rispettive vicende appena vissute ed ora hanno bisogno di riflettere da soli sull'accaduto, così vanno a casa. Stiles è molto confuso e si chiede da che parte stia Derek e perchè stia agendo così, naturalmente è combattuto fra la sua parte logica e razionale ed il suo istinto e sentimenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevamo lasciato Stiles scappare mentre Derek affrontava Peter, Stiles era convinto che Derek fosse morto e ci sta molto male. All'inizio della puntata 10, vediamo che Stiles poi corre preoccupatissimo da Scott ad avvertirlo e lui ha già ricevuto la visita di Peter e Derek. Per cui io ho dedotto logicamente che Stiles in effetti del tempo per strada a piangere Derek l'abbia perso, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe come mai lui arriva da Scott dopo Peter e Derek nonostante sia scappato via prima di loro.

CAPITOLO XI:  
DIETRO ALLE SCELTE   
  
Era stato logico. Quello che gli aveva detto Peter era stato credibile e logico, per cui alla fine Derek aveva voluto convincersi che fosse vero, che fosse così. Che non aveva ucciso sua sorella Laura di proposito. Che non l'aveva fatto apposta, che l'aveva fatto preso dall'ipnosi, che era ancora privo di coscienza, che non l'aveva riconosciuta.   
E poi ci aveva creduto per sopravvivere.   
Di norma preferiva morire che abbassare la testa, però aveva assurdamente pensato che forse, se resisteva, visto che non era completamente solo come le altre volte, magari questa volta poteva farcela in un secondo momento.   
Con Scott e Stiles.   
Stiles... cosa mai poteva fare? Nulla!   
Era un umano!   
Però aveva pensato anche a lui ed in effetti non l'aveva forse fatto anche per lui?   
Per poterlo rivedere, per impedire a Peter di ammazzare anche lui.   
La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata uccidere gli amici di Scott per spingerlo ad unirsi a lui. Matematico.   
Il primo da uccidere era di certo Stiles.   
Derek aveva pensato a tutte queste cose, mentre si era trovato ad abbassare il capo e ad unirsi a suo zio.   
Perchè doveva essere così sbagliato farlo?   
Sentiva dentro che non andava, che non era giusto, lo sentiva proprio nel profondo.   
  
  
Naturalmente Stiles provò un gran sollievo nel sapere che Derek era vivo, ci rimase male quando seppe da Scott che si era unito a suo zio, l'alpha che aveva la fissa di uccidere gli amici di Scott.   
Era andato a casa come un automa obbligandosi a non reagire in modo avventato, non sapeva cosa pensare. Era stato così male, prima, che sapere che Derek si era unito a quello gli toglieva il fiato, non aveva idea di come dovesse sentirsi.   
Era vivo.   
Dopo aver pensato che fosse morto poteva avere un po' di sollievo nel saperlo vivo.   
Però cosa gli era successo?   
Forse quell'essere lo stava controllando?   
Doveva capire.   
Da solo a casa si trovò quasi ad impazzire, si rigirava nel letto con l'angoscia che lo attanagliava dall'interno e all'ennesima fitta allo stomaco, Stiles si alzò ed andò in bagno a vomitare.   
Prima l'angoscia per Derek morto ed ora perchè era passato dalla parte di quel mostro.   
Allora cos'era? Cos'era in realtà?   
Buono o cattivo?   
Strinse i bordi del water e contrasse la mascella ed i muscoli, stava così male che non ce la faceva più.   
Perchè doveva stare così?   
Derek non era affar suo, si era servito di loro per i suoi comodi ed ora che aveva trovato qualcuno di più forte, li scaricava. Zio e nipote, alpha e beta, si sarebbero vendicati degli Argent, era una guerra loro, a lui e a Scott non apparteneva più. O meglio la teoria era questa, in pratica volevano Scott e se volevano Scott, Stiles non poteva uscirne.   
Stava per piangere, voleva piangere e gridare ma si obbligava a non farlo. In un estremo tentativo si alzò e si sciacquò la bocca. La sentiva amara, era orribile il sapore che gli era rimasto, ma forse era il giusto modo di sentirsi.   
Acido.   
Amaro.   
Sgradevole.   
Derek alla fine aveva scelto la parte da cui stare. Non era lui, non aveva scelto lui.   
“Però mi ha salvato la vita. Si è buttato addosso a lui sapendo che non l'avrebbe mai potuto battere. L'ha fatto per proteggermi.”   
Stiles si lavò i denti e tornò a sciacquarsi la bocca ed il viso, lo fece ripetutamente fino a che gli occhi smisero di pungere e la gola di contrarsi con altri conati di vomito.   
Stare così male per una persona... come poteva?   
Non se lo meritava.   
“Però mi ha salvato, qualcosa dovrà pur significare, no?”   
Stiles non poteva non pensarci. Quando tornò in camera con questo stato d'animo combattuto, si paralizzò vedendo la figura alla finestra. La luce era scarsa, da fuori i lampioni e la luna mostravano poco e nulla, però lo riconobbe subito. Lui, il suo contorno, i suoi capelli spettinati, le sue spalle larghe. La propria maglia addosso sotto la giacca.   
“Respira Stiles. “   
In un momento non poteva muoversi, in un momento aveva perso l'uso delle gambe, le ginocchia gli avrebbero ceduto di lì a poco.   
Stiles cercò disperatamente i suoi occhi, ma era ancora buio, non li vedeva. Aveva bisogno di vederli brillare in quel modo inquietante. Aveva bisogno...   
E voleva parlare, dirgli qualcosa, riempirlo di domande.   
Però gli tornò alla mente il momento in cui aveva creduto stesse morendo per lui, il momento in cui l'aveva pianto.   
Era vivo.   
Era lì.   
Inghiottì a vuoto e scosse il capo ritrovandosi con ancora la voglia di piangere e vomitare, però sorprese sé stesso e mosse tutti i passi che riuscì. Fu più veloce di quel che avrebbe potuto pensare.  
O forse Derek gli venne incontro.   
Lo abbracciò.   
Le sue braccia erano abbastanza forti da reggerlo, lo tennero e l'alzarono sentendolo che scivolava giù privo di forze.   
Nascose il viso contro il collo.   
\- Stai bene... - Derek sapeva che Scott gli aveva raccontato tutto, sapeva che ne aveva pensate di tutti i tipi e sapeva che quella reazione spontanea era tanto splendida quanto evidente. Stiles si stava prendendo da lui e nel momento peggiore.   
Non poteva permetterlo.   
Doveva allontanarlo.   
Perchè era venuto allora?   
Avrebbe dovuto sparire e basta.   
Se fosse sparito avrebbe potuto pensare che era obbligato a seguire Peter, ma che in realtà lo faceva per proteggerlo. Doveva pensare che fosse davvero dalla parte di Peter, che lo stava scaricando, che non lo voleva più.   
Derek doveva assicurarsi che Stiles lo odiasse al punto da starne fuori.   
Però il suo corpo esile fra le braccia era così abbandonato a lui, tremava ed aveva un bisogno immenso di certezze.   
Non andava bene così, doveva separarsene, doveva andarsene, doveva...   
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò.   
“No dannazione, no! Derek, non così!”   
Però la propria bocca era incapace di separarsi da quella di Stiles, la sua bocca così dolce e morbida. La lingua si intrecciò alla sua, si prese il suo sapore, possedette ogni cosa di lui, ogni centimetro, l'assorbì mentre lo stomaco gli dava una strana sensazione di vuoto.   
Era impossibile. Non sarebbe finita bene.   
Doveva proteggerlo, doveva fare ciò che era giusto.   
Scivolò con le mani sui suoi fianchi, sotto la maglia, la sua pelle liscia e calda. Stiles sussultò al tocco e si aggrappò alla giacca. Lo desiderava al punto da annullare ogni ragionamento logico e tipica caratteristica di sé.   
Niente domande. Niente parole. Niente rifiuti logici.   
Solo la sua bocca, lui, il suo corpo.   
Derek gli stava per togliere la maglietta quando si ricordò del primo pensiero avuto nel baciare Stiles.   
Era un ragazzino, doveva aspettare diventasse almeno maggiorenne, non aveva idea di che cosa stava per fare, era troppo piccolo per saperlo di già.   
Si spaventò. Significava che lo desiderava al punto da far violenza su sé stesso e ricordarsi che non poteva?   
Se era a quel punto doveva essere in grado di proteggerlo e c'era solo un modo. Strinse gli occhi, prese respiro, prese il suo respiro, e lo spinse via allontanandolo da sé. Stiles ancora non si reggeva sulle gambe per la paura e la sorpresa e l'enorme emozione, quindi fece per cadere e Derek lo riprese per le braccia e lo sedette sul letto con una delicatezza inaspettata.   
Stiles lo guardava smarrito.   
\- Cosa diavolo è successo? - Chiese cercando di riprendersi, stringeva il lenzuolo sotto di sé, doveva riprendere le forze.   
Derek si ripeteva di farlo come un mantra.   
“Fallo e basta. Fallo.”   
Era teso come una corda di violino, non gli piaceva quello che stava per fare e non voleva proprio farlo.   
Ma doveva.   
Allora indurì lo sguardo e muovendosi verso la finestra, mormorò basso e penetrante, incisivo, scandendo bene.   
\- Sono venuto a dirti che sto bene, ma che ora ho trovato chi mi potrà aiutare nella mia vendetta. Io e mio zio abbiamo lo stesso obiettivo. Vendicheremo la nostra famiglia. - lo stava convincendo? Doveva essere più stronzo ma era difficile dopo averlo baciato.   
\- Mi stai dicendo che ci lascerete in pace? - Chiese incerto. Non sapeva nemmeno Stiles cosa sperare. Non voleva che Derek uscisse dalla sua vita, ma erano di mondi completamente diversi, prima o poi sarebbe successo.   
\- No, ti sto dicendo che Peter cercherà di prendersi Scott in tutti i modi, ci serve per la nostra vendetta. Dobbiamo essere tutti e tre. E toglierà di mezzo il suo branco attuale, i suoi amici. Tutti. Quindi... - parlare nell'ombra della stanza era più facile, Stiles era umano, non sentiva il proprio cuore impazzito. Non voleva ma doveva.   
\- Quindi sei venuto a dirmi che ci ucciderai. Che mi ucciderai? - Derek voleva gridare che non l'avrebbe mai fatto, che avrebbe dato la vita per lui, prima era stato disposto a darla, non era morto perchè Peter non aveva voluto.   
\- Sono venuto a dirti che dovete guardarvi le spalle, perchè faremo quello che va fatto. Ad ogni costo. -   
Derek mise una mano alla finestra e strinse, Stiles vide il gesto, non gli sfuggì e si mise a scuotere il capo scombussolato, incredulo. Non sapeva come dovesse prenderla.   
\- E me lo dici baciandomi? - Derek doveva andarsene, doveva andarsene subito, ma i suoi piedi erano piantati lì nella sua camera.   
\- Te lo dico come mi pare! - Ruggì. Stiles si alzò stizzito e gli andò davanti, Derek fece per andarsene, ma il ragazzo gli prese la giacca e lo trattenne con un ultimo scatto di forza disperata ed ostinata.   
\- Mi hai salvato la vita là dentro! Sapevi che saresti morto! Se sei vivo è perchè ti sei unito a lui... ti sei unito a lui per non morire, non perchè sei dalla sua parte! -   
Così non andava bene. Doveva proteggerlo. Doveva proteggerlo a tutti i costi.   
Chiuse gli occhi, contrasse la mascella e strinse la bocca, poi gli prese il collo con una mano ma non strinse, gli tolse momentaneamente il fiato e la parola. Stiles si paralizzò, non si sarebbe comunque mosso da lì.   
Era stato disposto a morire per lui, prima.   
La cosa ancora sconvolgeva entrambi.   
Quando erano arrivati a quel punto?   
\- Se non ne stai fuori finirai male, ragazzino! Devi smetterla di intrometterti! Tu non c'entri niente in questa storia! Esci! Pianta quella calamità del tuo amico e vattene! Lascialo a sé stesso! Lui è un lupo, è forte, se la caverà, tu non sei nessuno, sei debole e non c'entri nulla! Esci e vattene! Stanne fuori una volta per tutte! O ti ritroverai con il collo tagliato. - Ora li sentiva i suoi artigli sul collo che premevano sulla pelle sensibile. Stiles sussultò rabbrividendo. Non gli stava facendo male, voleva solo spaventarlo, ma vedeva bene i suoi occhi. La speranza che ci credesse. La preghiera.   
“Credimi e vattene.”   
\- Non abbandonerò mai Scott! Ormai ci sono dentro che ti piaccia o no e se vuoi stare dalla parte di tuo zio per comodità, fai quello che devi fare! Tanto sapevo che ci stavi solo usando. - Poi alla fine, con dolore, aggiunse: - Che mi stavi usando. - Si sentiva così?   
Derek se lo chiese.   
Forse era meglio che lo credesse. Il cuore di Stiles batteva così forte per il dolore. Doveva ferirlo. Doveva fargli credere che l'aveva solo usato.   
\- Stavo aspettando dei veri aiuti. Ora che li ho non mi servi più. Mi interessa solo Scott. - Era la cosa peggiore che gli avrebbe potuto dire visto che aveva già i complessi di non essere stato lui la prima scelta. Di non essere mai lui quello che serviva. Che cercava. Il compagno di Derek. Era Scott il compagno di Derek. Era Scott il lupo, lui solo un umano.   
\- Un passatempo... - Mormorò con amarezza.   
Era perfetto, si disse Derek.   
Così andava bene.   
L'avrebbe odiato.   
Doveva odiarlo.   
Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e fingendosi viscido e maledetto, mormorò.   
\- Un passatempo... - Stiles andò in pezzi, Derek si odiò più di prima, ma si lasciarono andare insieme.   
In un soffio in camera non c'era più nessuno. In un soffio era tutto finito, una stupida illusione quella di essere importante per lui, di non essere davvero una seconda scelta od una scelta di riflesso.   
Una stupida illusione durata qualche giorno.   
Lui non contava, lui era il peso, lui era scaricabile, lui era un passatempo, lui non serviva più.   
Se quella era la scelta di Derek, che se la tenesse.   
Sapeva che era complicato.   
Si buttò nel letto e soffocò il viso contro il cuscino trattenendo un urlo. Voleva piangere ma si sentiva stupido.   
Usato.   
Eppure poteva dimenticare che Derek era stato pronto a togliersi la vita per lui?   
\- Un passatempo...- Si ripeté amaro.   
Non lo voleva. Non lo voleva e basta.   
Peter lo voleva morto e Derek ora era con Peter. Stop.   
Il resto erano stupide cose che voleva vedere lui.   
Cose che non c'erano.   
  
  
Dopo di questo Stiles si decise a confidarsi con Scott da cima a fondo. Sapeva che non era proprio il momento adatto, ma non ce la faceva più a tenersi tutto dentro, era ormai impossibile. Specie perchè era uno abituato a dirgli sempre tutto e a condividere persino la cosa più insignificante.   
Scott aveva già capito e poi aveva trovato conferma da quel dialogo con Derek, però era contento che finalmente Stiles si confidasse. Era una cosa importante perché lui si aggrappava a Stiles per tutto e gli diceva ogni cosa.   
Stiles aveva in mano la sua vita, se voleva poteva farlo a pezzi in tanti modi diversi.   
Non solo perchè conosceva il suo punto debole, ma perchè sapeva il suo segreto.   
Si fidava più di Stiles che di sé stesso.   
\- Allora sei gay? - Chiese alla fine del suo racconto stile cascata del Niagara. Aveva parlato sparando mille parole al secondo come una mitragliatrice e non si era fermato.   
Scott alla fine, fermo sulla propria poltrona in camera, gli aveva detto questo.   
Stiles si fermò finalmente e lo guardò stralunato.   
\- Sono gay? - Gli chiese confuso e stridulo. Scott sgranò gli occhi incredulo che glielo chiedesse a lui.   
\- Te lo sto domandando io... -   
\- Ma non lo so! Mi piace Derek! Oh mio Dio, mi piace Derek! Ecco, l'ho detto! Forse era meglio dire che mi piacciono i ragazzi e quindi lui è un bel ragazzo ed è questo che mi piace! Lui dice che mi piace il lato selvaggio della vita, mi piace il pericolo... - Aveva di nuovo ripreso a parlare un sacco e Scott di nuovo si stava perdendo metà delle cose.   
\- Cosa c'entra il pericolo? - Infatti si era perso.   
Stiles sospirò spazientito continuando a gesticolare con quella sua aria da 'è ovvio!'   
\- Quando c'è del pericolo invece che scappare ci corro incontro! -   
\- E con Derek? -   
\- Derek è il pericolo numero uno! -   
\- Il numero uno è Peter... - lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà e Stiles arricciò la bocca scontento che qualcuno prendesse lo scettro di più pericoloso a Derek. - Senti, sono contento che ti piace Derek... -   
\- Io no! - Rispose brusco.   
\- Però ora come ora è primario capire da che parte sta! - Stiles batté le palpebre un paio di volte pensando d'aver capito male.   
\- Pronto?! Si è schierato con Peter, no? -   
Scott sospirò e si prese il viso fra le mani.   
\- Ma poco prima hai detto che stava dando la vita per te... e poi ha un qualcosa con te, dici che ti bacia... -   
\- Si divertiva, era un passatempo e basta! I lupi non hanno distinzione di sesso, dominano per natura ed il sesso è uno dei mezzi che hanno per dominare! - Stiles riusciva ancora a ragionare, era una cosa che gli veniva automatica quando era troppo nel caos. Cercava di usare il cervello a scapito dell'istinto.   
\- Però vorrebbe farmi entrare nel branco ma non mi ha mica mai sedotto col sesso! -   
\- Certo, tu stai con Allison! Non funzionerebbe con te! Se ti vivisezionano il cervello viene fuori solo lei! - A questo il viso di Scott puntuale fece l'aria ebete consueta e Stiles sospirò spazientito buttandosi nel letto dell'amico.   
\- Dai... però non vuole che tu entri nel suo branco. Non usava il sesso per dominarti... secondo me gli piaci. Ha rischiato grosso contro Peter per te. Mi ha chiesto aiuto per aiutare a far fuori l'alpha perchè da solo non ce la poteva fare e che fa quando lo trova? Ci va contro da solo! Era per farti scappare! Non è una questione di divertimento o dominazione come dici tu! - Stiles ora voleva soffocare, era ancora più confuso di prima.   
\- No, allora perchè è venuto a farmi quella sparata? A dirmi di stargli alla larga che ora avrebbe cercato di uccidermi? Che aveva un nuovo aiuto? Non conto niente per lui. - Scott era scoraggiato quanto Stiles.   
Da un lato capiva Stiles ed il suo rifiuto di fidarsi di lui. Non era facile fidarsi di Derek. Lui subiva il suo fascino, ma quando usava il cervello sapeva che era un pessimo elemento e che era meglio stargli alla larga. Obiettivamente non sapeva cosa dirgli.   
\- Credo che comunque possiamo fare solo una cosa. - Stiles alzò la testa dal cuscino dove premeva la faccia e lo guardò in attesa del resto. - Derek ha fatto una scelta, per qualunque motivo l'abbia presa, dobbiamo rispettarla. Abbiamo un'altra priorità. Peter vuole che uccido i miei amici e si servirà anche di Derek per farlo. Peter è più forte di Derek. Può costringerlo ora che è nel suo branco. E può costringere me perchè abbiamo la connessione. Lui è il mio creatore. - Scott aveva avuto tempo tutta la notte per pensarci ed ora che era mattina era ancora più sicuro di quello che diceva.   
Stiles tornò a soffocarsi. Capirlo almeno sarebbe stato un passo per mettersi il cuore in pace, però Scott aveva ragione: qualunque cosa ci fosse dietro, Derek era dalla parte sbagliata, ora. Non c'era altro da vedere.   
E poi non era stato dolce quando gli aveva detto che lui non contava nulla, di starne fuori, che era inutile e che non serviva a nessuno.   
\- Mi ha solo usato. - Ripeté contro il cuscino demoralizzato, si sentiva così idiota. Aveva rivoluzionato sé stesso, si era fatto un sacco di domande sull'essere gay e cose così ed ora?   
Ora se ne usciva in quel modo.   
Con che coraggio?   
A lui non importava davvero.   
Scott notò le sue parole ed il suo stato che rasentava la disperazione, non sapeva ancora come aiutarlo ma voleva.   
\- Allora sei gay? - Tornò alla domanda iniziale e Stiles alzò le spalle.   
\- Non lo so, non trovo attraenti tutti. Starei ore a baciare Derek ma... ma non te o Danny o Jackson! Beh Danny magari... - Disse fuori dal suo controllo. Scott lo fissò corrugato credendo d'aver capito male e Stiles alzò di scatto la testa con un altro pensiero che gli passava fugace per la testa.   
\- Jackson! - Scott impallidì.   
\- Ti piace proprio lui?! -   
Stiles si mise seduto allarmato.   
\- No idiota! Jackson ora è mira degli Argent! E sarà mira pure di Peter! - Scott inarcò le sopracciglia. - Ragiona... - cosa per cui di solito l'addetto era proprio Stiles. - Chi era quella notte a scuola che Peter voleva spingerti ad uccidere? - Scott sgranò gli occhi capendo, seppure col consueto secondo treno.   
\- Tu, Allison, Lidia e Jackson! -   
\- E gli Argent cercano di capire se l'altro beta sia Jackson! -   
\- E' quello più in pericolo! -   
I due a quel punto si alzarono e corsero in macchina di Stiles a rotta di collo con una missione da compiere. Salvare quel piantagrane inutile di Jackson!


	13. Nella sua testa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta districhiamo un po' il caos derivato dal momento in cui Derek viene preso dagli Argent. Prima, però, un tu per tu fra lui e Peter molto illuminante. Derek aveva un piano, di che piano si trattava? E Stiles quand'è che lo capisce e perchè non fa niente se non quando è minacciato da Peter? E perchè Peter minaccia proprio Stiles per aiutarlo a trovare Derek? Vediamo qualche retroscena che spiega un po' di cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho sbagliato! L'altra volta ho messo prima il 14 ma mancava il 13, perciò adesso ho ripristinato le cose in modo corretto. Adesso dovete leggere il capitolo 13 perchè è nuovo, poi c'è il 14, per chi l'ha già letto. Altrimenti leggete tutti e due così come li ho messi e non sono problemi!   
> Mi servono le vacanze!

CAPITOLO XII:   
NELLA SUA TESTA   
  
Derek contrasse la mascella e respirò a fondo prima di reagire. O per lo meno cercava di farlo.   
Si era appena lavato e stava cercando dei vestiti da indossare, aveva radunato le cose da casa sua, ora piantonata dalla polizia perchè era ancora ricercato, e le aveva messe in macchina e la macchina l'aveva nascosta.   
Ora con l'arrivo di Peter avevano trovato un altro rifugio momentaneo.   
Finalmente si era potuto darsi una lavata dopo gli eventi dell'altra notte.   
Peter lo stava fissando pungente ed insistente, con quel suo sguardo sottile, penetrante e languido. Sembrava alludesse sempre a mille cose, una più malefica dell'altra.   
\- Devi aiutare Scott. - Disse osservando compiaciuto la sua ampia schiena nuda dove la triplice spirale faceva sfoggio di sé.   
\- Perchè?! Non è mica uno di noi ancora! - Ruggì privo di gentilezza, tutto l'opposto di Peter che era estremamente calmo e controllato.   
Si mise dei jeans aderenti e cercò una maglia nervoso.   
\- No, ma voglio spingerlo a diventarlo, quindi lo aiuterai a liberarsi dei suoi bagagli e dei suoi pesi. - Derek lo sapeva, ovviamente. Però sperava non glielo avesse chiesto.   
Chiuse gli occhi a scosse il capo.   
\- Mi dispiace che non vuoi, magari ti sei affezionato, ma è necessario o non batteremo mai gli Argent senza Scott. -   
Derek inghiottì e sussultò quando trovò la maglia di Stiles, quella che aveva tenuto sei anni fa. La lasciò subito andare come fosse contaminata e si prese un'altra infilandola in fretta, poi si voltò.   
Sapeva che era inutile provare a mentirgli, sentiva tutto quello che gli si agitava dentro. Però ugualmente non sapeva come gestirlo.   
\- Non me ne importa niente di loro! Però non sono un assassino! Essere predatori non significa essere assassini! -   
Peter sospirò e chiuse gli occhi continuando a mantenersi calmo.   
\- Sapevo che tua madre ti aveva messo dentro quest'idea. Nemmeno io sono un assassino, però ci sono dei mali necessari per raggiungere degli scopi giusti. - Derek assottigliò lo sguardo e Peter non si lasciò turbare dalla minaccia burrascosa che lo stava fissando.   
\- Non mi piacciono i tuoi metodi e lo sai! - Peter in due secondi gli fu davanti a prenderlo per il collo usando gli artigli che lo ferirono superficialmente.   
Lo spinse contro il muro e lo bloccò in un soffio, poi, sempre pacato e freddo, sussurrò piano.   
\- Discuti gli ordini del tuo alpha? - Derek sapeva cosa succedeva se lo faceva. Prese respiro e chiuse gli occhi aspettando che si decidesse a fargli qualunque cosa avesse in mente.   
Era odioso per lui rassegnarsi così a qualcosa, in vita sua non l'aveva mai fatto. O quasi.   
\- No. - Mormorò solo. Peter soddisfatto osservò il suo volto contratto, ma non dalla paura. Stava cercando spasmodicamente di trattenersi.   
\- Un po' sei spaventato, ma un po'... - Peter era confuso perchè in Derek si agitavano mille sentimenti contrastanti ed erano uno più violento dell'altro. Sembrava stesse combattendo una dura guerra dentro di sé.   
\- Ti sento confuso, Derek... - Disse sorpreso nel realizzarlo. Così lo lasciò andare capendo che non serviva minacciarlo. Fece un passo indietro e ritirò gli artigli, Derek si massaggiò il collo e aprì gli occhi fissandolo torvo.   
\- Lo sono! Torni in questo modo dopo tutto questo tempo... non so cosa pensare! -   
\- Ti ho spiegato tutto. E non è questo che ti confonde tanto. - Peter si era sempre divertito con lui, a spiarlo, a manovrarlo, ad infilarsi nella sua mente e a fargli fare quello che voleva. Da ragazzino era stato facile, ora di meno.   
Derek era da sempre il suo passatempo preferito.   
Il rapporto che aveva con lui era molto particolare, difficile da spiegarlo anche per lui. Però una cosa era autentica. La sua volontà d'averlo dalla propria parte a prescindere. Negli anni aveva sempre usato dei sistemi poco puliti, però il risultato era sempre quello che contava.   
\- Non so di cosa parli! - Disse Derek cercando di soddisfarlo abbastanza da lasciarlo in pace.   
\- Io penso di sì... ma se vuoi tenerti il tuo piccolo caos apocalittico fai pure. Ho cose più importanti a cui pensare. - Era raro che Derek riuscisse a nascondergli qualcosa, quando aveva voluto, in passato, era sempre riuscito a leggergli dentro. Ora non ci riusciva. Un po' doveva ancora riprendersi dalla paralisi di sei anni, un po' Derek era davvero un gran caos.   
\- Se devo ucciderli lo farò. Inizierò dal più insulso! - Anticipò Derek. Non voleva che gli chiedesse di Stiles. Se gli avesse ordinato di cominciare dal più affezionato a Scott, avrebbe capito che il proprio caos conduceva a lui.   
Peter annuì.   
\- Ti aiuterò e mi occuperò di Lidia. La bella Lidia ha una capacità incredibile che nemmeno lei conosce. - Derek alzò lo sguardo sul suo per capire di cosa parlava. - Nessuno ne ha idea. - Aggiunse con un sorrisino misterioso.   
\- Di che si tratta? - Peter inarcò le sopracciglia divertendosi a giocare con lui.   
\- Se si mostrerà lo scoprirete. - Sperava non ci fosse mai bisogno di scoprire il suo dono, però lei era il suo piano di riserva nel caso non ce l'avesse fatta, per cui doveva occuparsi di lei nel modo che diceva lui. Un modo che Derek non avrebbe mai saputo.   
Derek sospirò e scrollò le spalle stizzito.   
\- Fa quello che ti pare! Vado ad occuparmi di quell'insulso di Jackson! - Disse per potersene andare in fretta.   
Aveva quasi varcato la soglia quando Peter lo nominò con un sorrisino ironico.   
\- Hai ragione, Jackson è proprio un insulso. E del tutto inutile fra l'altro. Non ci sono paragoni con quel Stiles... - Derek si fermò e irrigidì del tutto il proprio corpo, perfino il suo viso.   
Peter non lo vedeva ma lo sentì e fu sufficiente.   
Sogghignò sibillino.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? - Chiese cercando di non avere reazioni particolari.   
\- Niente, solo che per essere un umano è piuttosto intelligente. Scott deve molto a lui. Vorrei che fosse lui ad ucciderlo in effetti... sarebbe significativo. Scott deve uccidere Stiles ed Allison per potersi unire a noi. Noi lo aiuteremo con Jackson e Lidia. - Per questo gli stava bene che iniziasse con Jackson.   
Derek si voltò di scatto e con aria battagliera che proprio non poteva controllare, disse impetuoso:   
\- Scott non li ucciderà mai, ti stai solo illudendo! -   
Peter piegò la testa di lato senza scomporsi, sempre con quell'aria sorniona.   
\- Beh, in quel caso vorrà dire che ce ne occuperemo noi. - Derek si stava controllando a fatica, non voleva esporsi, non voleva far capire che c'era qualcosa con Stiles. Però era cosciente che ormai Peter l'aveva capito.   
\- Vuoi avere l'onore di occuparti di Stiles? Visto che hai già cominciato a modo tuo... - Derek aveva avuto il timore che lui se ne fosse in qualche modo accorto; prima di pensare a qualcosa, a qualsiasi cosa, gli fu davanti e lo spinse precipitoso, Peter indietreggiò ma non cadde nemmeno, sembrava divertirsi per cui non reagì.   
\- Cosa vuoi insinuare? - Ringhiò.   
\- Pensi che non me ne sia accorto che stavi per dare la vita per Stiles in ospedale? Pensavi che fossi il nemico, sapevi che ero l'alpha e che non avevi speranze contro di me e mi hai attaccato e poi trascinato in quella stanza per permettergli di scappare. Pensavi ti avrei ucciso, Derek. - Derek non sapeva cosa dire per non dargli più conferma di quel che già sapeva. Però c'era poco da fare. L'aveva capito. Lo sapeva.   
Ora immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto era impossibile. Il cuore cominciò a martellargli mentre si detestava amaramente per essere riuscito a provare una cosa simile per un'altra persona.   
L'ultima volta era stato disastroso, gli era valso la famiglia!   
Peter mosse un passo verso di lui fino a sfiorarlo, non lo toccò ma si fece vedere chiaramente da lui in tutta la sua gelida malvagità.   
\- E' per lui tutto questo caos? -   
A questo punto Derek poteva fare solo una cosa.   
\- Non te ne importa cos'è! Tanto farai quello che ti pare lo stesso, no? - Gli bruciava ammetterlo davanti a lui, per cui tanto valeva tenere quella linea. Comunque Peter avrebbe fatto di testa sua.   
Convinto che sorridesse malefico e glielo confermasse, Peter gli mise una mano sulla guancia. Derek si scostò di riflesso, odiava il suo contatto.   
\- Mi dispiace che questa sia l'idea che hai di me. A me tu stai a cuore. La tua felicità. È sempre stato così. - Derek si ricordò dolorosamente della prima ragazza che aveva amato e che per colpa sua aveva contribuito ad uccidere senza volerlo.   
Non glielo aveva mai perdonato però si era preso le proprie responsabilità.   
\- Allora lascia perdere Stiles! - Disse alla fine decidendosi. Tanto questo equivaleva ad un 'uccidilo', perchè se Peter aveva la certezza che per lui qualcuno era importante, poi trovava il modo di distruggerlo.   
Peter lesse in lui quell'amara convinzione e fece un'espressione falsa tipica sua.   
\- E' davvero orribile l'idea che hai di me, ripeto. - Disse ancora, calmo. - Ti dimostrerò che ho a cuore la tua felicità risparmiandolo. - Derek contrasse la fronte sorpreso.   
\- Lo ucciderai lo stesso. - Disse duramente. Peter sorrise e non rispose, dopo di che semplicemente uscì senza dire nulla di più.   
Derek aveva consegnato Stiles a suo zio, ma tanto era segnato dall'inizio. Aveva fatto il possibile per Stiles, però di più non poteva.   
Rimase un attimo fermo nella stanza quasi del tutto vuota a riflettere sulla questione.   
Doveva uccidere Jackson, o almeno questo gli aveva ordinato suo zio.   
Non voleva diventare un assassino, però non poteva nemmeno disobbedire al suo alpha.   
Però, in effetti, un sistema per evitare di diventare come lui c'era.   
Togliersi di mezzo e lasciare che se la vedessero gli altri.   
Si stava arrendendo?   
No, si stava solo momentaneamente togliendo dalle scene. In questo modo Peter forse sarebbe diventato matto per trovarlo, avrebbe messo da parte il piano 'uccidiamo gli amici di Scott' e si sarebbe scontrato da solo con gli Argent per poterlo recuperare.   
Tanto da solo Peter non poteva farcela, se Derek veniva preso dagli Argent era obbligato a trovarlo e nel trovarlo si sarebbe scontrato proprio con loro. Le due fazioni si sarebbero fatte fuori da sole e lui, con un po' di fortuna chiamata Scott -e Stiles- ne sarebbe uscito vivo.   
Derek si ricordò di una conversazione con Stiles in cui gli aveva detto che i nuovi cellulari avevano tutti il GPS, ma quello che gli aveva prestato lui era vecchio e dubitava ci fosse.   
Doveva solo farsi catturare dagli Argent con in tasca un telefono col GPS, Stiles l'avrebbe trovato come aveva trovato la provenienza di quel SMS. Stiles ci sarebbe arrivato, ci arrivava a quelle cose, era lui quello che usava il cervello, quello che ragionava.   
Suo zio aveva ragione. Era l'intelligente. Senza di lui Scott sarebbe finito male molto spesso.   
Bene, ma come si faceva catturare dagli Argent?   
Era una mossa rischiosa, ma poteva resistere alle torture.   
Doveva fingere di uccidere Jackson, se l'avesse portato da qualche parte per ucciderlo, Scott sarebbe arrivato puntuale per salvarlo perchè si stava prodigando come un matto per salvarli tutti.   
Se fingeva di ucciderlo, Scott sarebbe arrivato. Lui aveva il cellulare col GPS che faceva al caso suo.   
Ora restava solo la parte in cui si faceva catturare dagli Argent.   
Doveva trovare un posto tenuto d'occhio da loro.   
Un posto dove veniva cercato regolarmente, dove gli tendevano trappole perchè estremamente ovvio. Il posto più ovvio e più stupido.   
In un lampo gli venne in mente anche quello.   
Casa sua, la sua vecchia casa bruciata dove aveva abitato fino a giorni prima, era perfetta.   
Se portava Jackson lì con quella di ammazzarlo, Scott sarebbe arrivato, gli avrebbe potuto prendere il telefono, poi sarebbero arrivati gli Argent e Scott si sarebbe occupato di quell'insulso di Jackson mentre lui andava incontro agli Argent fingendo di distrarli.   
Il piano c'era.   
Sperava solo che Stiles l'avesse cercato. Che avesse capito che il telefono di Scott ce l'aveva lui perchè voleva essere trovato. Nel frattempo gli Argent e Peter si sarebbero distrutti a vicenda.   
Era la sola cosa possibile.   
La sola speranza arrivato a quel punto.   
Era meschino lasciare che suo zio finisse in quel modo, ma era molto forte, se la sarebbe potuta cavare. Oltretutto era un alpha incontrollato, un vero assassino. Poteva dire che si stava vendicando di tutti quelli coinvolti nell'incendio che aveva ammazzato la sua famiglia e l'aveva ridotto immobile per 6 anni, ma a conti fatti voleva che Scott uccidesse i suoi amici solo per unirsi al suo branco. Era anche pronto ad ucciderli lui al posto di Scott.   
Era fuori controllo lo stesso nonostante le attenuanti.   
Se poteva credere che aveva ucciso sua sorella Laura per sbaglio perchè non aveva ancora il controllo di sé, ora quel controllo l'aveva e stava agendo lo stesso da pazzo.   
Doveva fermarlo in qualche modo.   
Comunque erano due forze che si equivalevano, Peter e Argent. Cioè Peter da solo. Peter col branco era diverso.   
Chiunque avesse vinto gli sarebbe andato relativamente bene.   
Per lui contava non diventare l'assassino in cui voleva trasformarlo Peter. Contava non dover ammazzare Stiles. Contava riuscire a distrarre Peter dall'ucciderlo.   
Contava Stiles.   
A quel punto le cose stavano così.   
  
  
\- Non possiamo lasciarlo a sé stesso? Non puoi farlo per me?! - Aveva implorato Stiles quando Scott gli aveva detto che Derek era stato preso dagli Argent ed aveva cominciato a diventare matto a cercare un modo per aiutarlo.   
Scott ovviamente non aveva nemmeno preso seriamente in considerazione la cosa. Sapeva che lo diceva perchè si sentiva un ragazzo umiliato e scaricato dalla persona che gli piaceva, però sapeva anche che se l'avesse davvero lasciato a sé stesso, poi Stiles ci sarebbe stato male.   
Scott però non riusciva ad elaborare un piano decente degno di quel nome, non aveva idea di come fare per aiutarlo e trovarlo, aveva solo il desiderio di farlo perchè in quel momento, all'arrivo degli Argent, lui era andato incontro al gruppo di cacciatori per distrarli e permettere a lui e a Jackson di scappare.   
In estremo le sue azioni avevano parlato per lui.   
E poi anche Stiles voleva salvare Derek, era solo troppo stupido e testardo per ammetterlo.   
Peccato che da solo non ci sarebbe mai potuto riuscire!   
\- E comunque cosa diavolo cerchi? - Chiese infatti vedendo che continuava a cercare impazzito qualcosa.   
\- Il mio telefono! -   
\- Ti sarà caduto da Derek?! -   
\- Ho solo quello e non ho soldi per un altro! Devo trovarlo! -   
Il resto della conversazione andò avanti in loop, Stiles staccò letteralmente metà del proprio cervello per attivare i ragionamenti che era incapace di fermare.   
“L'ha preso Derek!”   
Fu un pensiero fugace, poi si chiese perchè mai avesse dovuto prenderlo e a quello le parole di Scott gli risposero. 'Sembrava come che fosse pronto!'   
“Derek sapeva che sarebbero arrivati gli Argent. Logico visto che tengono d'occhio la sua proprietà. Cosa gli è saltato in mente di portare Jackson lì per ucciderlo? Persino uno stupido come lui non lo farebbe! Scappa da casa sua da quando la polizia lo cerca!”   
No, si rispose Stiles in macchina mentre andavano a scuola.   
Derek sapeva esattamente cosa stava per succedere, era stato lui a provocare quel casino.   
“Derek voleva essere preso dagli Argent!”   
Concluse alla fine.   
Si rifiutava di rendere partecipe Scott per non metterlo sulla giusta strada.   
Aveva ancora molto risentimento per lui, voleva fare da solo?   
Che lo facesse!   
Era venuto in casa sua apposta per dirglielo. Di uscirne, che non aveva più bisogno di lui, che ora aveva Peter, uno più forte di lui. Gli aveva detto che lui era inutile e che non c'entrava nulla. Di starne fuori.   
Bene, che si facesse aiutare dal suo adorato zio psicopatico!   
Era solo un idiota, non meritava il suo aiuto.   
L'unico, a quanto pare, che avesse davvero capito cosa aveva fatto Derek e come aiutarlo era proprio lui, come previsto.   
Se rintracciava il GPS del telefono di Scott, trovava Derek. E lui sapeva come rintracciarlo.   
“Ha portato Jackson a casa sua sapendo che Scott sarebbe arrivato e gli avrebbe potuto prendere il telefono. E che subito dopo sarebbero arrivati gli Argent. Si è fatto prendere di proposito. Ma che diavolo ha in testa? Gli piacciono le torture? Se vuole morire è quello il modo. No che non vuole morie, non si sarebbe preso il telefono di Scott. Che diavolo ha in mente?”   
Fu durante una conversazione con Scott che ci arrivò e fu come una stilettata, in qualche strano modo.   
Un pugno allo stomaco.   
Aveva passato la giornata a rimuginarci e a convincersi che si meritasse il suo odio. Che dovesse cavarsela da solo. Che aveva Peter!   
E poi la risposta era arrivata.   
Era arrivata tardi?   
“Derek vuole che Peter per trovarlo affronti gli Argent da solo e che i due si facciano fuori a vicenda! E nel frattempo noi andiamo da lui e lo tiriamo fuori. È questo che vuole. Sa che Peter non ha scelta se gli Argent lo rapiscono. Li deve affrontare da solo. E da solo non ce la farebbe. È stato maledettamente intelligente per essere uno stupido integrale!”   
Stiles in un primo momento ne fu anche ammirato, poi cominciò a sentire un'insolita euforia.   
Non era davvero dalla parte di Peter.   
Poi l'angoscia.   
“Non è mai stato contro di me.”   
E il pugno allo stomaco.   
“Vuoi vedere che voleva proteggermi e fare l'eroe solitario? Peter vuole uccidere tutti gli amici di Scott, me compreso, e voleva obbligare Derek a fare altrettanto, gli avrà detto di uccidermi. Oh mio Dio e si è fatto prendere per non farlo!? No no frena Stiles, stai esagerando. Non gli importa un cavolo di me. Si era solo divertito, ricordi? Quello che prova sentimenti e attenzioni per qualcuno?! Ma andiamo! Voleva solo liberarsi degli Argent e di quello psicopatico di suo zio, farli scontrare da soli era la mossa effettivamente più intelligente! È perfetto! Io non c'entro nulla. Continuo ad essere inutile ed insulso per lui. Resta uno stronzo. Voleva cavarsela da solo?! Che se la cavi da solo!”   
Ma quella sensazione di star sbagliando tutto, tutto. Dall'inizio alla fine. Non ne voleva sapere di andarsene.   
Era da quando Scott gli aveva detto di Derek che si obbligava a reagire così. Era come se si ignorasse da solo.   
Stava male, la testa ed il cuore gli gridavano delle cose che lui non voleva proprio ascoltare perchè erano cose a favore di Derek e Derek non meritava niente. Era stato malissimo per colpa sua, l'aveva ferito come nessuno mai in vita sua. Ed oltretutto non gli importava. Si era solo divertito. Non gli aveva mai detto cosa volesse davvero.   
Però era un convincersi che fosse così. Era un convincersi che si meritasse tutto quello che gli stesse succedendo. Per non cadere in basso nell'aiutarlo per l'ennesima volta.   
Derek era un ingrato maledetto.   
Era sempre stato un ingrato.   
Stiles lo aveva aiutato quante volte? E lui alla fine si era divertito, l'aveva umiliato e poi ferito.   
Il ricordo di quanto aveva pianto per lui gli bruciava.   
Non aveva potuto ascoltare quella vocina che gli diceva di aiutarlo lo stesso. Non poteva.   
Per tutto il giorno si era ripetuto quelle cose senza possibilità di uscirne. Per tutto il giorno aveva continuato a rifiutarsi di ascoltare la parte interiore di sé.   
Concentrato sull'aiutare Scott, sempre lui che cercava a sua volta di salvare i suoi amici.   
Era stata la cosa giusta da fare.   
E poi c'era il ballo.   
Per qualche strano motivo Lidia aveva scelto di andarci con lui, era stato grandioso. Doveva gioire di quello. Così poteva tenerla d'occhio ed assicurarsi che Peter non la uccidesse.   
Dopo aver elaborato il piano finale di Derek, grazie ad una conversazione con Scott, si era sentito idiota, ma ancora aveva ostinatamente osato ignorare quel senso di colpa, quell'angoscia, quel dolore lancinante allo stomaco.   
Se l'era comunque voluta Derek.   
Se la meritava.   
Voleva Peter?   
Peter non stava facendo nulla! Girava ancora intorno a tutti loro per ucciderli!   
Peter non stava combattendo da solo contro gli Argent.   
Derek era un'idiota e lui aveva Lidia.   
Gli aveva detto che non gli serviva, che non era utile.   
Non era gay, aveva per le mani la ragazza più bella e popolare della scuola.   
Persa ancora per Jackson.   
  
I fatti si susseguirono veloci, ad un certo punto.   
Totalmente fuori dal suo controllo.   
Così tanto che quando, nel cercare Lidia uscita a cercare a sua volta Jackson, l'aveva vista assalita da Peter, un Peter che decisamente non stava affrontando da solo gli Argent come da Derek sperato, agì totalmente d'istinto e lo fece ad un livello tale che, successivamente, ripensandoci, realizzò quanto detto da Derek quel giorno.   
'Sei attratto dal lato selvaggio della vita.'   
A tu per tu con gli occhi feroci di Peter in procinto di ucciderlo, Stiles se ne rese conto. E non si mosse di un millimetro. Rimase a fissare quegli occhi di morte, senza nemmeno battere ciglio.


	14. Si tratta solo di accettarlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale della prima stagione in chiave sterek (è il capitolo messo la scorsa settimana, perchè ho saltato il 13 ed ho messo direttamente il 14, perciò vi risulta doppio... ma andate indietro, al 13, e scoprirete che è nuovo! Chiedo scusa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Ho sbagliato! L'altra volta ho messo prima il 14 ma mancava il 13, perciò adesso ho ripristinato le cose in modo corretto. Adesso dovete leggere il capitolo 13 perchè è nuovo, poi c'è il 14, per chi l'ha già letto. Altrimenti leggete tutti e due così come li ho messi e non sono problemi!   
> Mi servono le vacanze!  
> 2: Come ben sapete percorro la serie originale, però è comunque una sterek, ovvero punto i riflettori sulla storia di Derek e Stiles per cui su certi passaggi sono andata particolarmente veloce, altri li ho proprio saltati ma ho fatto leva sul fatto che chi legge ha visto la serie e sa com'è che i personaggi dal punto A sono arrivati al C, conoscete tutti il B in realtà. (spero sia chiaro cosa cerco di dire). Per cui qua ci sono certe parti evidenziate perchè mi piacevano, altre invece sono solo spiegate velocemente se non addirittura saltate. La cosa che conta di più è la mia aggiunta all'episodio, la parte finale del capitolo che praticamente si inserisce dopo la puntata 1x12, prima della 2x01. Chiaro il concetto? Spero di sì.

CAPITOLO XIII:   
SI TRATTA SOLO DI ACCETTARLO   
  
Non poteva chiudere gli occhi.   
Non voleva chiudere gli occhi.   
Non poteva nemmeno respirare.   
Chino e accucciato a terra sulle ginocchia e sulle mani come un animale pronto ad assaltare la sua preda.   
Però in realtà era lo specchio di uno che predatore lo era per davvero. In realtà la preda era lui, non quello che stava fissando senza battere ciglio.   
Stiles era davanti a Peter in una posizione quasi simmetrica, per terra pronti ad assaltarsi, pochissimi centimetri a separarli.   
Sotto di Peter, Lidia assalita e morsa dal licantropo.   
Lidia era sotto la sua responsabilità perchè aveva detto a Scott che l'avrebbe sorvegliata lui dal malefico piano di Peter che prevedeva uccidere tutti i suoi amici.   
Ed ora era lì a terra, forse morta, perchè non era stato capace di starle dietro. Perchè si era perso nell'agitazione e nell'angoscia di aver capito di Derek.   
Di cosa aveva fatto.   
Perchè.   
Aveva perso tempo a sforzarsi ad odiarlo lo stesso ed il prezzo era stata lei che non c'entrava nulla.   
Ma non era tutto questo enorme senso di colpa collettivo.   
Non era questo che lo faceva rimanere inchiodato lì al terreno a fissare quegli occhi da licantropo di Peter.   
I suoi occhi avevano quei riflessi rossi terribili, agghiaccianti. Lo sguardo feroce di un predatore pronto ad azzannare anche la preda successiva. Del sangue gli usciva dalla bocca.   
Era il sangue di Lidia.   
C'era da averne paura, da scappare a gambe levate. Peter aveva fatto un ringhio basso con la gola quando lui era arrivato correndo cercando di prendere Lidia, la sua preda.   
Quello scambio di sguardi parlò molto di Stiles e parlò direttamente a Peter.   
In un istante capì perfettamente perchè Derek era così tormentato da quel ragazzino.   
Non certo per il suo cervello non indifferente.   
Era perchè quel ragazzo era forse l'unico essere umano a non avere paura.   
Paura di loro predatori selvaggi senza scrupoli, maledetti e terribili.   
Chiunque indifeso l'aveva.   
Stiles fissava negli occhi e da vicino, vedeva e sapeva le bestie che erano, specie lui, e non batteva ciglio.   
“Decisamente c'è da perdere la testa per uno così!”   
Pensò infatti realizzando che oltre ad essere tanto interessante per quel motivo, era pure sveglio ed intelligente.   
Sveglio ed intelligente.   
Nonché la preda di Derek.   
Quei due avevano un legame che forse negavano per stupidità, però se esisteva una persona, in quel momento, in grado di dirgli dove era Derek, quello era proprio Stiles.   
Per questo glielo chiese.   
Peter chiese a Stiles dove fosse Derek.   
Per un momento delirante Stiles pensò di dirgli che non erano fidanzati e che non sapeva dove era quello stronzo, poi però l'istinto di sopravvivenza ebbe il sopravvento e decise che era ora di smetterla.   
Il piano di Derek non era andato come sperava, Peter non era andato in una missione suicida dagli Argent da solo. E Lidia forse stava per morire.   
Non è che Stiles non avesse paura, sentiva un sacro terrore provenire da dentro le viscere. Tremava nel parlare, la voce non era ferma. Ma era inchiodato lì perchè sapeva che non la poteva lasciare.   
E non poteva staccare gli occhi dal terrore. Era qualcosa che superava la propria ragione e coscienza. Era qualcosa che gli succedeva quando sentiva quell'odore particolare che cominciava ad eccitarlo e più l'odore era forte, più lui restava. Perchè era un'eccitazione viscerale e sinistra, incomprensibile. Era come una lotta fra la paura più profonda ed il sentirsi vivo.   
Quel qualcosa lo faceva sentire estremamente vivo.   
Per questo era su tutte le scene del crimine di suo padre, non per curiosità ma per quell'eccitazione che il rischio gli dava.   
Lì in Peter ora si concentrava tutto il rischio, il pericolo e la paura di questo mondo.   
Ed il cuore sembrava scoppiargli in corpo mentre l'adrenalina lo faceva tremare.   
Era una sensazione che dava alla testa.   
Stiles non ne poteva fare a meno.   
Mentre il proprio corpo reagiva da solo, la mente gli ripeteva che era colpa sua se Lidia era in quelle condizioni, l'aveva morsa, poteva morire.   
Così quando gli chiese di Derek, non domandò perchè lo chiedesse a lui, dopo qualche tentativo di rifiuto, gli disse che c'era un sistema.   
A quel punto nessuno era dalla parte del giusto, erano tutti dalla stessa parte dell'errore.   
Voleva solo che finisse in qualche modo, ma quell'odore e quella sensazione Stiles non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata e quando poi Peter per ringraziarlo dell'aiuto, gli aveva proposto il morso, quando gli aveva preso il polso e portato alle labbra per morderlo in attesa del suo consenso, la tornò a sentire.   
Selvaggio.   
Ne era davvero così attratto?   
Peter sentì il suo cuore battere impazzito dall'eccitazione, non dalla paura. Distinse nettamente il senso e quando Stiles ritirò il polso all'ultimo e disse che non voleva, Peter sorrise per la bugia che si era detto.   
Stiles lo voleva eccome, quel morso.   
Per essere lui stesso quel selvaggio che tanto l'attraeva.   
Per essere più vicino a Derek.   
Comunque Peter rispettò il suo volere e dopo aver individuato con Stiles la posizione di Derek e avergli offerto il morso rifiutato con stupidità, i due si lasciarono definitivamente.   
Stiles rimase solo nel parcheggio senza la possibilità di usare la sua auto e col cuore che ancora andava fortissimo, si appoggiò e scivolò a terra seduto con le ginocchia che gli avevano ceduto.   
Lui provava paura come tutti, però provava anche qualcos'altro.   
Quel qualcos'altro gli faceva andare incontro alla morte e al pericolo ogni volta.   
Dopo che le gambe gli furono tornate normali, Stiles si mise a correre verso l'ospedale per vedere come stava Lidia, nella speranza che Scott fosse lì perchè era senza telefono e non sapeva come comunicare con lui.   
Correndo, altri dettagli gli tornarono in mente, oltre a nuove domande.   
Peter aveva parlato di Derek, aveva detto che lui e Scott gli servivano per compiere la sua vendetta e che non avrebbe fatto loro del male. Ma Stiles aveva chiesto solo di lasciare in pace Scott, non aveva detto nulla a proposito di Derek.   
Perchè mai Peter gli aveva risposto parlando anche di lui rassicurandolo in quel modo?   
“Che sappia qualcosa che a me sfugge?”   
Naturalmente lui e Derek potevano aver parlato, ma sicuramente la teoria di Scott che a Derek importasse qualcosa di lui era da scartare a priori.   
Eppure la sensazione avuta, ora che ci ripensava, era come che Peter considerasse Derek una persona che a Stiles stava a cuore.   
Come aveva potuto pensarlo?   
Non aveva fatto nulla per farglielo pensare, anzi. Aveva avuto la possibilità di aiutarlo e non l'aveva colta.   
Stiles non poteva immaginare che Peter ormai considerava Stiles e Derek una coppia. Una coppia un po' strana in effetti, ma sempre coppia.   
Ne stavano succedendo una dietro l'altra e non era ben chiaro da che parte dovessero schierarsi lui e Scott.   
Quando in ospedale non trovò il suo amico ma suo padre, approfittò per riempirlo di domande su Derek, fu logico per lui chiedergli cosa gli importasse di lui. Dopotutto gli aveva detto che non lo conoscevano.   
Stiles si rese conto di essersi dimostrato eccessivamente interessato a Derek per non dire ossessivo. Così ammise che magari lo conoscevano meglio di quanto aveva detto.   
Era strano, pensò Stiles brevemente.   
Era come se lentamente stesse ammettendo a sé stesso in tanti modi diversi che teneva a Derek. Che nonostante tutto quello che credeva di lui, ci teneva.   
Quando suo padre tramite le sue indagini, che come al solito finì per condividere con Stiles, gli diede il quadro completo e mancante della situazione, ovvero che Kate Argent era stata la responsabile della tragedia della famiglia Hale di cui Peter voleva tanto vendicarsi, Stiles in un istante decise da che parte stare.   
C'erano tante cose da considerare, non aveva parlato con Scott, non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, ma qualunque cosa stesse combinando, sicuramente stava andando là.   
Aveva la sensazione che ormai le strade di tutti si sarebbero congiunte in quella casa vecchia e cadente nel bosco, la casa bruciata degli Hale, di Derek.   
Peter era responsabile della morte di Laura che, come scoperto con Scott, non era stata accidentale.   
Kate era responsabile della morte della famiglia Hale.   
Peter si sarebbe vendicato di Kate e Derek di Peter.   
Era quella la conclusione della composizione del quadro che Stiles aveva finito con tanta fatica di comporre.   
Ogni risposta, alla fine, portava a quello.   
Un quadro macabro con un solo possibile finale.   
“Peter ucciderà Kate senza problemi, ma Scott o non Scott che non so dove diavolo sia, Derek non riuscirà mai ad uccidere Peter. Sarà Derek a finire male!”   
Per questo, preso Jackson e la sua macchina, passò a fare delle bombe chimiche e poi andò da loro, a casa di Derek, dove sapeva erano tutti riuniti per quell'atto finale.   
Un atto che sperava non si sarebbe concluso come aveva pensato.   
Derek non poteva morire.   
Alla fine Stiles in quella corsa folle in macchina se lo disse definitivamente.   
“Provo qualcosa per quello stronzo e non gli permetterò mai di morire! Non è solo attrazione fisica perchè sono gay. Non so se sono gay, ma provo qualcosa per lui e non può morire! Glielo proibisco, dannazione!”   
Ed infatti non glielo permise. Arrivò in tempo a salvarlo dando fuoco al momento giusto a suo zio, licantropo ormai fuori controllo che stava per uccidere tutti i presenti, da Scott a Derek passando per Allison e suo padre, anche loro all'appello.   
Un arrivo preciso nell'istante più perfetto di tutti, senza il quale nessuno di loro si sarebbe salvato.   
Stiles e Jackson arrivarono e tirarono le bombe chimiche che il primo dei due aveva fatto, con l'aiuto finale di Allison e della sua freccia, il tutto si concluse nel migliore dei modi, sorprendentemente.   
Stiles alla fine non si sorprese di vedere Derek che riusciva nella sua vendetta.   
Dopotutto era giusto.   
Peter aveva ucciso intenzionalmente Laura, la sorella di Derek, solo per attirarlo lì e farlo entrare nel suo branco. Solo perchè aveva bisogno di lui.   
Trovò inevitabile quel finale, anche se per colpa di questo Scott non ebbe potuto verificare la teoria secondo cui uccidere il tuo creatore ti guariva.   
Scott se la prese, ma Stiles non poté che sentirsi stupidamente felice.   
Derek era vivo e stava bene.   
Ce l'aveva fatta.   
Era tutto finito.   
  
Quando Derek uccise Peter ormai bruciato fino alla carne viva, divenne lui l'alpha. I suoi occhi divennero rossi e con quello sguardo animalesco e feroce guardò i presenti soffermandosi su Stiles il quale inghiottì a vuoto per il consueto tuffo dentro, ma non girò la testa. Rimase fisso in lui, come catturato da quel penetrante e rischioso inferno rosso.   
“Decisamente attratto dal lato selvaggio!”   
Pensò scombussolato.   
  
  
Derek aveva una gran voglia di uccidere Stiles, tanto per cambiare.   
Quando lo mise a fuoco dopo essere diventato alpha, il suo nuovo potere da capo branco gli attivò i sentimenti negativi insiti in lui e di cose così ne aveva molte.   
Ma verso Stiles non era un sentimento veramente negativo.   
Non voleva ucciderlo perchè lo odiava o qualcosa del genere.   
Voleva ucciderlo perchè lo meritava.   
Sapeva ben lui il motivo.   
Dopo averlo squartato con lo sguardo e aver notato che come sempre non intendeva dimostrarsi in soggezione, si voltò e lo ignorò, a parte 'sono l'alpha ora', non disse altro. Prese il corpo di Peter e lo sotterrò in casa, in un buco sotto le travi. Poi senza uscire dalla porta principale per non farsi vedere, se ne andò silenzioso. La presenza del signor Argent di certo non lo spingeva a tornare fra loro.   
  
Stiles ci rimase male per il suo atteggiamento, non un grazie, non una sola parola. Si era dato tanto da fare per lui. Senza il suo arrivo non ce l'avrebbero fatta.   
Stava per andare dentro a dirgli quanto ingrato fosse, quando Scott lo prese per il braccio e lo tirò via. Era inutile parlare ora.   
Scott era convinto fosse meglio lasciar perdere, Stiles voleva gridargli ancora di tutto. Ma alla fine si ritrovò comunque a casa dopo aver brontolato tutto il tempo.   
Appena in camera, ancora arrabbiato con Derek come un toro, si infilò nel bagno per farsi una doccia. Dentro rimuginò furioso su di lui. Poteva avere tutte le sue fisime, ma era stato lui a fare l'intervento decisivo. Un grazie glielo doveva.   
Stiles ne era davvero convinto.   
Per cui quando uscì dal bagno e se lo ritrovò in camera, lieto che suo padre fosse impegnato con le indagini sul copro di Kate morta -uccisa da Peter-, prese fiato a pieni polmoni e nudo e crudo come mamma l'aveva fatto, per non dire bagnato come un pulcino, lo puntò col dito e si mise ad urlargli contro come un ossesso.   
\- SEI STATO CRESCIUTO DA DEI CAVERNICOLI PER CASO? LO SAI CHI TI HA SALVATO IL CULO?! IO! PER L'ENNESIMA VOLTA! SONO SEMPRE IO CHE LO FACCIO! TU CHIEDI L'AIUTO DI SCOTT E ALLA FINE TI PARO IO! E POI COSA RICEVO?! NEMMENO MEZZO GRAZIE! TU ARCHITETTI UN PIANO ASSURDO E RISCHIOSO CHE FORSE PUO' ANCHE NON FUNZIONARE ED IL PIANO PREVEDE CHE IO SAPPIA CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO E CHE FAI? NON MI DICI NULLA! ASPETTI CHE LO CAPISCA DA SOLO! DOPO CHE MI HAI DETTO ODIOSAMENTE CHE SONO INUTILE E NON TI SERVO E DI STARNE FUORI, CHE HAI GENTE PIU' ESPERTA CHE TI AIUTA! AL DIAVOLO DEREK! HO VISTO COME TI HA AIUTATO IL TUO PETER! HA EVITATO GLI ARGENT FINCHE' NON HA SAPUTO DOVE ERI! COL CAZZO CHE SE LI AFFRONTAVA DA SOLO! TU TI SEI BEVUTO IL CERVELLO! MA SE PENSI AD UNA COSA CHE PRESUPPONE CHE IO E SCOTT ARRIVIAMO A SALVARTI IL CULO, PER LO MENO AVVERTICI! E SE SEI DALLA NOSTRA PARTE... A MAGGIO RAGIONE CI DEVI AVVERTIRE E NON FARCI CREDERE DI ESSERE CONTRO! SEI STATO UNO STRONZO, DANNAZIONE! E POI DOPO TUTTO QUESTO IO VENGO LO STESSO, TI SALVO IL CULO PER L'ENNESUNA VOLTA E NON MI DICI NEMMENO GRAZIE! FOTTITI ALFA DEL CAVOLO! -   
A parte il fatto che uno era un alpha e l'altro che gli gridava contro un semplice umano, dopo tutte le parole sparate talmente forte che fece soffrire l'eccellente udito di Derek, questi scattò incredulo che davvero osasse urlargli contro quando quello che meritava di essere sotterrato vivo era lui.   
Infatti si accese e puntandolo a sua volta col dito allo stesso modo, tuonò.   
\- NON SONO IO CHE PUR SAPENDO COME FARE A TROVARMI MI SONO LASCIATO NELLE MANI DI QUEI PAZZI! SEI STATO TU! TU SAPEVI! TU HAI SAPUTO SUBITO E PER IL TUO POVERO ORGOGLIO FERITO NON HAI DETTO NULLA! SE NON ERA PER SCOTT ERO NELLA MERDA! ALTRO CHE MI HAI SALVATO TU! SEI TANTO INTELLIGENTE E NON ARRIVI ALLE COSE PIU' EVIDENTI! - Stiles si irrigidì e sconvolto che davvero osasse dirgli un cosa simile, seriamente convinto di essere nella ragione, rispose ancora a tono.   
\- COSE EVIDENTI? QUALI COSE EVIDENTI? NO PERCHE' CAPIRE PERCHE' TI SEI FATTO PRENDERE DAGLI ARGENT E' DAVVERO EVIDENTE SECONDO TE? O PERCHE' MI HAI TRATTATO DI MERDA IL GIORNO PRIMA! COSA E' EVIDENTE? -   
Derek era arrivato al limite ed era stato ampiamente superato. Gli sembrava di impazzire. Aveva superato cose folli, sofferenze, perdite atroci e si era anche vendicato di tutti.   
Ed ora era lì a diventare matto dietro ad uno stupido ragazzino che non capiva la cosa più chiara di tutte.   
Alla fine esasperato dalla sua ottusità, lo disse e basta. Sempre perchè, prigioniero di Kate, aveva avuto tempo di capire un paio di cose su sé e Stiles.   
\- CHE L'HO FATTO PER TE, RAZZA DI IDIOTA! TI HO DETTO QUELLE COSE PER ALLONTANARTI ED EVITARE CHE TI METTESSI ANCORA IN MEZZO A QUESTO CASINO, PER EVITARE CHE FINISSI MALE! MA CON TE E' INUTILE, RIESCI SEMPRE A FICCARTI NEI GUAI! SE C'E' DEL FUOCO TU INVECE CHE SCAPPARE TI CI BUTTI DENTRO! NON TI SI PUO' SALVARE! SEI UN CASO PERSO! ARRANGIATI, NON FARO' PIU' NIENTE PER TE! -   
Stiles si sentì stupido tutto d'un tratto. Non dovette chiedere 'in che modo mi avresti protetto?' perchè in realtà la testa funzionava anche se sembrava di no.   
Sapeva cosa intendeva. Sapeva come l'aveva protetto. Ci era arrivato da solo, ma l'idea che si fosse comportato da egoista idiota era talmente insopportabile, che aveva voluto rifiutare il pensiero. Ma a poco era servito.   
Era così, alla fine.   
Era davvero così.   
Perchè aveva faticato tanto a credere che lui potesse fare qualcosa per lui, anche se in modo discutibile?   
Perchè?   
Derek non gli diede tempo di chiarirsi né di fare altro. Si voltò e andò alla finestra per andarsene furioso. Ne aveva abbastanza di lui.


	15. Un piccolo minuscolo passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vediamo come finisce 'la cosa' fra Stiles e Derek e poi passiamo oltre, all'inizio vero della seconda serie, con Lydia che comincia con le sue stranezze e decide di scapparsene in giro per il bosco tutta nuda, facendo sentire in colpa Stiles. E voi penserete: e dove sta lo sterek in quei momenti? Eh, fidatevi di me che in qualche modo lo sterek centra sempre!

CAPITOLO XIV:   
UN PICCOLO MINUSCOLO PASSO   
  
Derek voleva solo andarsene e dimenticarlo, toglierselo dalla testa e magari anche torturarsi per essersi permesso di resistere alle torture di quei pazzi usando il suo pensiero.   
Il pensiero di Stiles.   
I suoi baci, i suoi grandi occhi ostinati e curiosi.   
Quella sua grande voglia interiore di lui, quel fuoco, quell'attrazione.   
Ce l'aveva a morte con quel piccolo stronzo.   
Per cui davvero una volta sulla finestra era intenzionato ad andarsene e non tornare più.   
Ma qualcosa trattenne la sua giacca, la stessa che qualche sera fa aveva cercato di trattenerlo. Lo stesso tocco.   
Si fermò, ma rimase di schiena, contrasse la mascella e si irrigidì.   
Aveva ammesso delle cose a sé stesso che non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto. E per cosa?   
Per non essere capito da lui?   
\- Derek ti prego... - Disse alla fine senza più gridare.   
Solo in quell'istante avvertì il suo profumo. Un profumo maledettamente buono, di doccia appena fatta.   
Chiuse gli occhi.   
Aveva passato l'inferno in quelle torture ed aveva resistito pensando a Stiles. Come poteva essere stato più sciocco?   
\- Perchè? - Chiese duro. Era ferito. - Mi hai lasciato là. Potevi tirarmi fuori quando volevi. Sapevi come trovarmi. Eri il solo che poteva trovarmi ed io sapevo che tu ci saresti arrivato. Per questo non ho detto niente. Per non rischiare che Peter in qualche modo lo scoprisse. - Stiles si sentiva sempre peggio, Derek oltre al profumo sentì anche il suo cuore. Folle nel petto forse sarebbe scoppiato.   
Ancora non gli bastava.   
\- Non andartene. - Derek ancora non si muoveva, ma non gli stava dando motivazioni per non andarsene.   
\- Perchè, Stiles? - Stiles a quel punto, seguì quell'istinto che gli faceva desiderare toccarlo in tutti i momenti ed i modi. Quel desiderio che superava la paura che doveva avere di lui. Nessuno osava mai nulla con lui. Nessuno voleva toccarlo. Spaventava tutti.   
Stiles voleva sempre toccarlo, invece.   
Gli prese la giacca dalle spalle e la fece scivolare giù lungo le braccia, una volta che fu tolta, la lasciò a terra. Dopo di questo infilò le mani, strusciò sul petto e lo cinse da dietro appoggiando la testa. Si sentiva sciocco ed imbarazzato e non sapeva cosa dire. Provava delle cose talmente grandi e nuove che non aveva idea di come nominarle.   
Come si affrontavano?   
Nemmeno Derek ne aveva idea. Ne era spaventato per tutte le brutte esperienze avute.   
Quindi era normale fossero così uno verso l'altro, ma qualcuno doveva fare un passo in avanti.   
Stiles, vergognandosi molto di sé, appoggiò tutto il corpo a lui. Quando Derek lo sentì addosso, chiuse gli occhi e aspirò quel suo profumo di doccia.   
Era nudo e bagnato contro di lui.   
Ma si rendeva conto di ciò che stava facendo?   
\- Scusami. Non osavo pensare che potessi fare qualcosa per me... non osavo perchè... beh, non lo so. Era più facile credere che fossi stronzo come eri sembrato... - Era la storia della sua vita.   
\- Nessuno va mai oltre le apparenze, con me. Per questo è meglio se resto solo. - Derek rimise una mano sul bordo della finestra e fece per salire, ma Stiles, con un moto di disperazione, tirò più deciso e lo girò, dopo di questo gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò togliendosi il fiato e togliendolo a lui.   
Non si sapeva spiegare. Parlava bene e tanto di qualunque cosa, ma di quella nello specifico era una tragedia. Non sapeva proprio dire niente di sensato. Non ne era capace.   
Così fece come i lupi, si fece guidare dall'istinto.   
Derek, cingendogli la vita sottile e nuda, rispose finalmente al bacio accettando le sue scuse. Poteva essere un buon inizio. Uno vero.   
Era la prima sensazione bella da giorni. Forse era passato meno tempo di quello che era sembrato a lui o forse era stato davvero tanto.   
Però la sua percezione glielo aveva reso infinito e terribile.   
Incatenato da Kate che tentava prima di molestarlo e poi lo feriva.   
Con Kate era stato un adolescente così come ora lo erano Scott ed Allison.   
Però ora era cresciuto... cosa gli veniva in mente di farsela con un ragazzino come Stiles?   
Avevano 5 o 6 anni di differenza, doveva essere impazzito, eppure non riusciva a ritirare la sua lingua dalla sua bocca. Era anche nudo, la pelle umida e calda dalla doccia appena fatta, quel profumo così naturale e buono.   
Le sue labbra erano morbide. La lingua timida si faceva intraprendente e le mani dal viso erano scese sul collo e poi ancora lentamente giù fino alla vita. A quel punto si erano aggrappate alla parte inferiore della sua maglia ed avevano stretto. Si era fermato. Voleva togliergli la maglia ma non ne aveva il coraggio.   
Non era possibile, Stiles aveva il coraggio di tutto... come mai con lui diventava così?   
Non era timido quando doveva gridargli contro, insultarlo, riempirlo di domande ed irritarlo.   
Derek smise di baciarlo, risalì sul suo viso e lo separò rimanendogli estremamente vicino. Lo guardò negli occhi, i suoi grandi occhi così umani e brillanti, pieni di un miliardo di cose diverse.   
Non poteva, non poteva assolutamente.   
Era piccolo.   
Aveva sedici anni e mezzo. Era decisamente minorenne. Anche se sedici anni era considerata l'età della ragione e del consenso.   
Perchè era così fortemente attratto da lui?   
\- Mi hai ferito così tanto che ti ho odiato al punto da volerti lasciare a te stesso. Avevi detto che te la cavavi da solo, che non ti servivo. Mi hai fatto così... così male... che non ci ho visto più. Ti chiedo scusa. - Detto da lui valeva come la prova più grande di tutte. Derek sapeva che Stiles piuttosto che chiedergli scusa si sarebbe sparato e buttato dalla finestra, ma se glielo diceva significava che voleva chiudere tutto e ricominciare.   
Derek guardò i suoi occhi con quel modo magnetico, come avesse due calamite al posto di iridi argentee.   
Poi guardò la sua bocca gonfia per il bacio appena dato e che ancora ne voleva.   
Lo sentiva eccitato e caldo e molto emozionato.   
Alla fine accennò ad una specie di piccolo sorriso accettando.   
\- Non volevo che finissi male. Solo perchè sei amico di Scott, Peter voleva ucciderti. Solo che in quel momento non potevo far altro che affidarmi a te. - Derek non diceva mai la parola 'fiducia' e affini, perchè vedeva che Stiles non si fidava per cui non voleva dare l'idea che invece lui si fidasse.   
E poi in generale era davvero difficile che ci riuscisse.   
Però finiva sempre per mettere la propria vita nelle sue mani.   
Stiles però non ne poteva più. Lo guardava in quel modo, così vicino... ed era nudo davanti a lui. Non ce la faceva più ad aspettare. Lo desiderava il doppio di sempre ed ora veniva da un periodo dove aveva pensato di tutto, su di lui.   
Ora era lì. Non potevano parlare di sentimenti e di prove, però erano lì e bastava.   
Qualunque cosa fosse quella che avevano, andava bene esattamente come era.   
Così Stiles ritrovò il suo fantomatico coraggio e gli alzò la maglia sfilandogliela da sopra. Derek alzò le braccia e l'aiutò, poi lo prese per i fianchi di nuovo e lo spinse di lato fino a raggiungere il letto dove l'adagiò dolcemente sopra. Gli si stese su e come le altre volte si concentrò sulla sua bocca, sulla sua lingua fino ad uscire languido fuori, sulla guancia, sull'orecchio, sul collo.   
Lì, dopo averne assaggiato il sapore, sentire di nuovo quella sensazione, quella voglia matta di morderlo.   
Non era un morderlo per farlo trasformare in un lupo, era un morderlo per farlo suo, per dominarlo in modo schiacciante. Ma sarebbe bastato il sesso.   
“Ma è solo dominazione? Voglio dominarlo nel mio lato di lupo. Ma io, Derek il ragazzo, cosa gli voglio fare? È sempre dominazione?”   
Derek si rispose posando i denti sul suo fragile collo, il ragazzino piegò la testa di lato subito dandoglisi completamente e lui strisciò le mani sulle braccia mentre ansimava contro la sua pelle, fermo in quella posizione a contatto coi denti.   
Risalì fino ai polsi e intrecciò le dita alle sue e strinse.   
Stiles lo voleva, sentiva il suo cuore pulsare impazzito.   
Voleva che lo trasformasse. Voleva essere come lui.   
Nonostante tutto.   
Per quale motivo lo voleva? Dopo aver visto tutti i guai del suo migliore amico, come poteva volerlo?   
Quella parte gli sfuggiva e grazie al fatto che non lo capisse, ritirò i denti e scese sul suo petto, gli leccò i capezzoli e succhiò. La frenesia del morderlo si calmò e continuò ad accarezzarlo, si spostò di lato per poter spaziare come voleva. Una intrecciata alla sua, l'altra sul suo inguine dove finalmente gli regalò qualcosa che andava oltre i baci.   
Si diceva che era davvero fuori di testa, però non poteva fermarsi.   
Così poteva andare bene ancora.   
Poteva.   
E se non andava bene era uguale.   
Stiles lo voleva, non lo stava costringendo.   
A quel punto cominciò a muovere la mano sulla sua erezione stringendo, senza separare la bocca e la lingua dalla sua pelle, ogni centimetro che assaggiava si protendeva verso di lui, di nuovo l'istinto di morderlo quando Stiles si accese. L'eccitazione cresceva nella sua mano e lo vedeva spingergli contro col bacino mentre gemeva ed ansimava.   
Cosa diavolo aveva quel ragazzino?   
Perchè non aveva paura di lui?   
Perchè non si voleva mai sottomettere?   
Perchè gli andava contro a testa alta?   
Derek era turbato da questo proprio istinto, ma fu distratto da Stiles e dalla sua esplosione di piacere. Raggiunse l'orgasmo come aveva sperato facesse. Una volta soddisfatto si sarebbe calmato.   
Doveva riuscire a controllarsi.   
Stiles si imbarazzò di nuovo e Derek tornò al suo viso e con la mano che gli aveva appena toccato l'inguine, solo guardandolo a quella vicinanza ubriacante, conscio che i propri occhi erano il suo punto debole, gli percorse le labbra con l'indice. Non si era sporcato del suo sperma, ma c'era il suo odore, l'odore del sesso, lo definivano.   
L'odore che solitamente scatenava l'eccitazione più forte.   
Stiles l'accolse nella bocca e lo succhiò sentendosi di nuovo perdere in un vortice da cui non poteva uscire.   
In quel modo, più o meno, gli fece superare il trauma dell'orgasmo provocato da mani altrui.   
Di solito era da solo, era diverso.   
Desiderava ancora di più Derek, ma all'idea di fare lui certe cose era ancora bloccato. Derek era... Derek!   
Era troppo per il momento.   
Lo desiderava come non mai, però al tempo stesso pensare di fare lui si fermava automaticamente, andava nel panico.   
A Derek andava bene, sorridendo malizioso a quella sua lotta interiore ormonale, continuò a muovergli il dito in bocca su e giù mimando proprio quello che ancora non avevano fatto, nel mentre andò al suo orecchio e dopo averlo leccato, mormorò:   
\- Sarai tu a farlo quando non ne potrai più... - Era una specie di previsione od una promessa?   
Derek non lo sentiva pronto, quindi sapeva che anche se lo voleva non avrebbe fatto niente. Così andava bene. Non si doveva sforzare molto.   
Dopo di questo ritirò il dito e sostituì la lingua, fuse le bocche di nuovo fino a scivolare nella morbidezza e in qualcosa di semplicemente bello e non più eccitante.   
Derek per poco non si era tolto i pantaloni per soddisfarsi come si doveva, ma la consapevolezza che era piccolo, l'aveva fermato. Sarebbe stato snervante fermarsi sul più bello perchè non ne era in grado, molto peggio, in effetti.   
Così almeno non cominciava nemmeno.   
Quando si sentì a posto, si appoggiò con la testa sulla sua spalla, avvolse il braccio sul suo busto ed una gamba a quella di Stiles. Sentendolo rabbrividire, prese le coperte e le tirò sopra ad entrambi.   
Dopo di questo, senza dire nulla e abbracciato a lui con la sua solita possessività, si addormentò.   
Prima o poi di certo si sarebbe dovuto soddisfare come si doveva anche lui. Non ci pioveva proprio.   
Per il momento andava bene così.   
Quella specie di tregua, di pace personale.   
Era comodo, Stiles.   
Era morbido e caldo.   
E non lo respingeva, finalmente.   
Oltretutto era una persona.   
Andava bene così. Se lo poteva far bastare.   
  
Stiles era naturalmente scombussolato e confuso, però provava qualcosa per Derek e ora lui era lì, il resto non contava. Il resto poteva lasciarlo perdere.   
Non sapeva cosa dirgli, come dirglielo né tanto meno quando. Non sapeva ancora come realizzare tutti i suoi desideri erotici, quindi era il caso di lasciare che le cose si calmassero, senza esagerare.   
Era andato tutto troppo in fretta, da che era capitato quella serie di baci a che poi l'aveva scaricato facendolo stare malissimo. Ora quella resa dei conti e di nuovo insieme.   
Senza poter parlare di ciò che provavano. Perchè Derek non l'avrebbe mai fatto e lui, se l'altro non cominciava per primo, non voleva esporsi risultando stupido.   
Così si fece bastare quello, andava più che bene.   
  
Il mattino Derek fece molto piano, si svegliò per primo e rimase a guardarlo dormire. Aveva i lineamenti del viso delicati, decisamente poco mascolini, forse era questo che gli piaceva. Non che gli interessasse molto la differenza sessuale, ma se lui era una persona virile, era normale essere attratto da un altro tipo di uomo.   
Stiles era facile da dominare, possedere, avere. Però si ostinava a non cedere come per natura avrebbe dovuto fare.   
Beh, alla fine non aveva fatto barriera poi molto.   
Derek sogghignò, nel sonno Stiles si era girato verso di lui ed aveva messo la fronte contro il suo petto. Erano girati entrambi sui fianchi, uno di fronte all'altro.   
Stiles voleva arrendersi a lui però pensava che Derek non lo volesse davvero. Aveva ancora paura fosse solo un passatempo, per cui cercava di non cedere per primo ma si limitava ad assecondarlo.   
“Direi perfetto!”   
Per questo Derek si alzò silenzioso sfilandosi via da Stiles nel sonno, si rimise la maglietta e le scarpe che si era tolto la notte e se ne andò.   
  
Stiles si svegliò e sentì subito il vuoto intorno a sé, aprì gli occhi di scatto e fece un tenero broncio scontento.   
Immaginava sarebbe potuto succedere, però era seccante lo stesso.   
Aveva fatto bene a non esporsi per primo. Non ne valeva la pena. Sicuramente per Derek era un divertimento e basta.   
Stizzito per essere ancora solo, si preparò per andare da Lydia a vedere come stava. Era meglio controllarla e monitorarla. Non aveva reagito al morso di Peter però non significava che non potesse farlo tardivamente, che non potesse succederle lo stesso qualcosa.   
Sì, si disse. Lydia. Doveva concentrarsi su di lei. Decisamente una cosa saggia.   
Derek poteva andare a quel paese. Se voleva fare il lupo solitario, che si accomodasse.   
  
Si sentiva comunque anche responsabile per quello che le era accaduto. L'aveva portata lui al ballo principalmente per proteggerla da Peter che girava per ammazzare gli amici di Scott, quindi si erano messi in quella situazione per quel motivo. Alla fine, proprio sotto la sua custodia, lei era stata aggredita e morsa da Peter.   
Provava qualcosa di particolare, per lei. Era stata la ragazza su cui si era sempre concentrato con tanto ardore... fino all'arrivo di Derek, quando l'aveva mandato in confusione.   
Ora pensava di essere gay, naturalmente, e probabilmente lo era. Però era comunque attratto da Derek.   
Quindi Lydia?   
Beh, gli stava a cuore. Le stava capitando qualcosa ed in un certo senso per colpa sua.   
Questo era un fatto.   
Così quando lei era sparita dopo quell'urlo lancinante, Stiles si era decisamente sentito in colpa perchè per la seconda volta le era successo qualcosa sotto la sua sorveglianza.   
Era una pessima guardia del corpo.   
Chiamato di gran carriera Scott per aiutarlo a cercarla, dovette arrendersi all'evidenza che di lei sembrava non esserci più traccia.   
L'ansia lo prese. Era una pessima persona. Funzionava bene e riusciva ad essere utile ed efficace solo quando c'era di mezzo Derek. In quei casi era infallibile!   
Pensare che fosse una questione ormonale lo fece abbattere di gran lunga.   
Si ostinava a dire che la doveva trovare lui, però a conti fatti non ne era in grado. Si affidò a Scott, ma Scott pareva insufficiente.   
Era un egoista che ragionava con gli ormoni, si ripeteva.   
Lydia era nei guai fino al collo per colpa sua. Perchè non era mai stato in grado di aiutarla seriamente.   
Era colpa sua. Era solo colpa sua.   
Lei non c'entrava nulla con tutta quella storia... nulla...   
\- La pianti di frignare come un bambino?! - Lo riconobbe, ormai era abituato. Si voltò di scatto e cominciò a parlare sbracciando tutto agitato spiegandogli che Lydia non si era trasformata ma si era messa a gridare ed era scappata. Nuda. Ed ora non la si trovava. Ed era colpa sua perchè era lui che la stava sorvegliando per vedere se poi magari si sarebbe trasformata dopo.   
E come la prima volta, le era capitato qualcosa proprio mentre lui la controllava.   
Disse che era funzionale solo quando si trattava di lui, quando si trattava di lei non gli riusciva niente!   
Derek si trovò a fare un'espressione davvero comica per i suoi canoni, inarcò le sopracciglia e irrigidì il collo fissandolo incredulo che potesse davvero dire tante cose.   
\- Stai dicendo che solo io ti sto tanto a cuore da essere efficace? - In pratica era così.   
Stiles smise di parlare subito e si tappò la bocca decidendo che era il caso di evitarlo prima di esporsi troppo.   
La cosa durò due secondi. Poi riprese a parlare col suo fervore.   
\- Sei il solito presuntuoso! Sto dicendo che quando non voglio aiutare, riesco ad essere utile, mentre quando voglio farlo non servo a nulla! - Erano nei pressi del bosco perchè Stiles la stava cercando incessantemente mentre Scott correva veloce più in dentro.   
Stiles naturalmente non ci poteva andare dietro.   
Derek, che evidentemente aveva trovato un rifugio nei paraggi, l'aveva probabilmente sentito.   
\- Tu comunque che ci fai qua? - Derek si strinse semplicistico nelle spalle.   
\- Io ci abito. - Stiles sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Fra alberi ed una strada poco più in là non è che ci fosse poi molto.   
\- Nel nulla? O ti sei deciso a vivere allo stato brado, come sono convinto tu faccia già? - La capacità di non parlare di quanto accaduto fra loro fu comoda ad entrambi.   
Non sapevano cosa dire.   
\- Ho trovato un rifugio adatto da queste parti, è una specie di rimessa abbandonata... è nascosta e nessuno dovrebbe trovarmi. -   
\- Ma non ti stanno scagionando? - Derek annuì.   
\- Ma gli Argent mi cercheranno fino alla morte, devo tenere un profilo basso. - Come sempre rispondeva a tutte le sue domande anche se era una cosa che odiava fare di norma.   
Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
\- Ma come, ora sei pur fuori!? - Derek cominciava ad irritarsi.   
\- Sì e non ci resterò molto! - Rispose secco.   
\- E che sei uscito a fare, scusa?! - Stiles voleva sempre sapere di lui tutto il possibile, c'era poco da fare, era così.   
Di Derek gli importava comunque tutto.   
\- Abito vicino, ti ho detto, ed ho sentito la tua isteria! - Stiles aprì la bocca per ribattere l'ovvio, poi si rese conto che sarebbe stato imbarazzante e richiuse la bocca.   
Aveva dimenticato Lydia in un istante e per questo si sarebbe sentito molto peggio dopo, però concentrato nuovamente solo su di lui, si avvicinò per vederlo meglio visto il buio della sera e lo scrutò chiedendosi cosa potesse dire a quel punto.   
Gli venne in mente la notte insieme.   
Derek fece un sorrisino perchè percepì quel netto cambio interiore e naturalmente quello era molto meglio dell'isteria.   
\- Ti faccio vedere dove sto, così se serve sapete dove trovarmi. -   
Come se fosse essenziale, ovvio e non ci fossero altre priorità al momento.   
Stiles si riscosse.   
\- Gli Argent sono in giro per cercare Lydia, sono convinti che si trasformerà. - Derek si voltò e si avviò.   
\- Allora è meglio sbrigarci. -   
Si sarebbero di certo vendicati per la morte di Kate, che lei avesse fatto fuori la sua famiglia a loro poco importava.   
Stiles affrettò il passo guardandosi nervoso intorno, non voleva che qualcuno lo vedesse andare via con Derek, non era una cosa molto saggia.   
Quando arrivarono alla rimessa in un posto effettivamente piuttosto sicuro, Stiles aggrottò ancora le sopracciglia come che qualcosa non gli quadrasse.   
\- Ma questo posto... - Era vecchio, abbandonato e cadente, Derek stava ancora sistemando in modo da avere tutto quello che gli sarebbe potuto servire.   
Aveva già portato le proprie cose che comprendevano vestiti e il necessario stretto per vivere.   
Derek lo guardò in attesa che continuasse.   
\- E' vicino a casa mia! - Esclamò allora Stiles incredulo. Era sveglio ma a volte certi passaggi gli mancavano.   
\- Era il più adatto. - Disse solo. Evitò di aggiungere che l'aveva cercato apposta vicino a casa sua. Per poter andare da lui più spesso che poteva e assicurarsi che stesse bene.   
Sarebbe stato sdolcinato.   
Stiles capendo che non gli avrebbe spiegato i suoi giri mentali, decise di risparmiargli il solito terzo grado e si guardò intorno.   
In un angolo c'era una specie di letto ed in un borsone i suoi effetti personali. C'era proprio poco e niente.   
\- Come ti lavi, scusa? Ma rifugi meno da senzatetto non te li puoi trovare? Mi fai una pena! - Disse senza frenare come sempre la sua lingua sarcastica. Derek indicò una porta ed un bagno che sicuramente era altrettanto terribile come il resto di quel posto. Stiles arricciò il naso schifato.   
\- Scende acqua? -   
Derek sogghignò ed alzò le spalle.   
\- In caso verrò da te! - Disse poi malizioso. Stiles si voltò tornando a guardarlo per vedere se fosse serio, naturalmente non lo capì ma per partito preso credette che si stesse prendendo gioco di lui.   
\- Sei proprio una disperazione vivente, Derek! Ti laverai sotto acqua non acqua e dormirai in un letto non letto! Per caso mangerai cibo non cibo? Non è modo di vivere questo! Cosa ti costa vivere come si deve? Non c'è una regola per i bei tenebrosi lupi solitari! - Stiles si stava preoccupando per lui e Derek lo capì subito, infatti continuando col suo ghigno si avvicinò sinuoso, la camminata lenta ma sicura. Il ragazzo lo notò ed indietreggiò, ma Derek lo superò togliendogli il fiato solo in un gesto tanto insignificante.   
Dopo di che si sedette su quello che non aveva il coraggio di chiamare letto.   
\- Vuoi sentire se è comodo? -   
Il lupo stava pensando ad una cosa e ci era arrivato dopo il week end separato da lui passato a sistemarsi lì.   
Stiles era stato soddisfatto da lui, ma non lui da Stiles.   
Non ci avrebbe mai fatto sesso, era minorenne. Anche se nell'età della ragione. Poco contava che fosse piccolo se l'attraeva per qualche strana ed incomprensibile ragione. Però voleva a tutti i costi soddisfarsi un po' anche lui. Se lo meritava, dopotutto.  
Non serviva parlarsi di nulla.   
Ci si poteva semplicemente vedere per farlo, per godere non esisteva solo il sesso.   
Finchè quella situazione era sufficiente, andava bene. Quando poi avrebbe avuto bisogno di più, si sarebbe trovato qualcun altro.


	16. Un rapporto e la sua difficile evoluzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bene, devo avvertire che qua si inizia con l'erotismo serio, cioè arrivano parti rosse sul serio, anche se non complete. Finalmente i veri pericoli sono passati e possono concentrarsi su cose piacevoli... in attesa dei prossimi guai! Il periodo infatti sarà caratterizzato parecchio da questi momenti sterek hot, penso che nessuno se ne dispiacerà!

CAPITOLO XV:   
UN RAPPORTO E LA SUA DIFFICILE EVOLUZIONE   
  
Stiles si era proverbialmente spento quando aveva capito cosa voleva Derek e poi, come si era spento, si era anche riacceso. Come una miccia di dinamite.   
\- Non è che mi spengo e mi riaccendo a comodo, eh? Non ti basta schioccare le dita! Ma chi ti credi di essere? Tu chiami ed io corro? Cioè fammi capire! Sarà così d'ora in poi? Quando hai voglia compari e quando sei soddisfatto scompari? -   
Derek sospirò, aveva sperato facesse come le altre volte. Ovvero che gli saltasse addosso.   
\- Non è che mi sono soddisfatto molto, eh? - Stiles lo fissò strabico.   
\- Cosa?! -   
\- Te lo devo ricordare io chi è che è venuto e chi invece no? - Stiles richiuse di scatto la bocca poco dopo averla aperta per ribattere con convinzione. - Ecco! - Però non gli piaceva certo elemosinare. Se lo faceva senza fare storie bene, altrimenti poteva andarsene.   
Visto che Stiles rimaneva fermo poco distante dal letto e pareva non intenzionato a muoversi, sbuffando seccato si stese con le mani dietro alla nuca, poi scosse il capo seccato e chiuse gli occhi.   
\- Ma fa quel che ti pare, dannazione! Sei il primo a volerlo e fai tanto il prezioso! - A Stiles faceva venire il pelo dritto quel trovarsi per fare quello e basta. Era come un mettersi d'accordo. Non aveva mai fatto per niente cose simili ed ora si ritrovava in quelle condizioni. Non era mica giusto.   
Però ora che lo vedeva così offeso e steso nel letto -o quel che doveva esserlo- non poteva che ricordarsi del perchè le altre volte si era eccitato.   
I suoi lineamenti selvaggi.   
L'aria misteriosa, irascibile, inarrivabile. Eppure per qualche strana ragione gli piaceva avere a che fare con lui. Poteva dire quel che voleva, ma era così.   
Stiles non voleva essergli nemico o cose simili, però avere un rapporto con lui, di qualunque tipo, era complicato.   
Alla fine si avvicinò a si sedette sul letto, ma senza la voglia di saltargli addosso. Solo quella di parlare, di conoscerlo, di approfondire. Non lo toccò ma lo guardò malinconico e con uno strano alquanto inspiegabile senso di colpa.   
\- Pensavo che non volessi farlo con me perchè ero troppo piccolo. -   
Derek aggrottò la fronte ed aprì gli occhi fissandolo incredulo.   
\- Quando te l'ho detto? - Stiles distolse gli occhi dai suoi evadendo sul pavimento accanto, imbarazzato.   
\- Me l'hai fatto capire. Ti limiti sempre a baciarmi e basta. Una volta sono venuto accidentalmente e l'altra hai usato solo la mano... pensavo che non volessi... - Derek si calmò nel sentirlo così disposto al dialogo e ad aprirsi. Forse era questo. Forse poteva fare un passo se anche lui ne faceva uno.   
Era l'unica cosa su cui erano simili, per il resto erano proprio agli antipodi.   
Derek sciolse le braccia da dietro la nuca e ne mise uno fra loro, non lo toccava ma lo stava sfiorando. La sua mano era proprio lì vicino. Stiles ancora guardava per terra, sul borsone di vestiti aperto. Era come se fosse sempre pronto ad andarsene.   
Non gli piaceva.   
\- Non è questo. È che sei piccolo. Voglio che sei almeno maggiorenne... o che tu sappia quel che fai! - Stiles sgranò gli occhi... in parte per il tono sconvolgentemente mite, in parte perchè l'aveva reso partecipe di una cosa sua. E poi perchè quella era un'attenzione nei suoi confronti!   
\- Cosa?! - esclamò infatti fissandolo sconvolto.   
Derek alzò gli occhi in alto e sbuffò tornando ad alzare le braccia dietro la testa, Stiles gli prese quello dalla sua parte istintivamente e lo tirò fino a metterlo giù fra loro com'era poco prima. Rimase con la mano sul suo polso. Solo così.   
\- Scusa ma è una sorpresa... guarda che tutti fanno sesso a sedici anni, è normale... che scrupoli ti fai? - Derek sogghignò.   
\- So che vuoi farlo, ma sei anche spaventato quando siamo sul momento. Pensi di volerlo ma non sei pronto. Credimi che io lo sento. - Stiles si imbarazzò e tornò a fissare il borsone a terra, ma non gli lasciò il braccio.   
\- E' la prima volta, è normale che io mi senta un po' spaventato. Però lo voglio. Insomma, è sesso. Quale adolescente non vuole? - Questa volta fu Derek ad alzare la mano fino a dargli un colpetto sul fianco, come se bussasse.   
\- E' per questo che non voglio. Per te è una questione ormonale. - Stiles aggrottò la fronte senza capire e lo guardò ancora lasciando cadere la mano perchè il suo braccio ora era appoggiato al suo fianco e lo stava facendo rabbrividire solo così.   
\- E per te? - Ecco la domanda del secolo. Derek preso contropiede dalla domanda, si irrigidì e Stiles capì che si stava chiudendo, quindi si affrettò ad aggiungere. - Non è solo una questione ormonale per me. Anche. Però tu... mi stai facendo qualcosa che non mi ha fatto nessuno. Nemmeno Lydia. Mi stai rivoluzionando tutto... - a Derek piaceva moltissimo quell'ammissione, così si alzò a sedere, avvicinò il viso al suo ed aspettò che lo guardasse, poi col sorrisino tipico suo, mormorò sulle sue labbra ed un aria ammaliante che tolse il fiato a Stiles.   
\- Io so esattamente cosa voglio, ma siamo ancora distanti anni luce. Finchè tu non ti chiarisci non voglio farlo. -   
Stiles continuava a non capire anche se voleva baciarlo. Stentava a ragionare, però si sforzò e ci provò.   
\- Perchè? Cosa te ne importa? Se ne hai voglia... ed io sono disponibile... qualunque motivo sia, che te ne importa? - Era un chiedergli cosa voleva, solo che lo faceva in un altro modo. A Derek non sfuggì, alzò il dito e come se lo stesse seducendo, gli annullò la volontà in un attimo.   
\- Credimi, è nel mio interesse. - Però non gli voleva dire di più. Stiles stizzito per questo sbuffò e girò il viso dall'altra parte. Gli occhi di nuovo nel borsone. E fu lì che notò qualcosa di familiare. Come se un sogno tornasse a far capolino dopo anni. Derek sentì il suo battito mancare e capì di cosa si trattava. Per un momento il panico lo prese e decise di distrarlo.   
Prima che Stiles mettesse a fuoco la cosa, gli girò il viso verso di lui con lo stesso dito che l'aveva carezzato sul mento e lo baciò.   
Stiles tornò a spegnersi e dimenticò ciò che aveva appena intravisto.   
La sua maglia. Quella di sei anni fa.   
Le labbra di nuovo perse ed intrecciate, calme si aprirono e calme le lingue si fusero dando vita ad un bacio lento e suadente che apriva un nuovo mondo a Stiles. Quello di chi cominciava ad assaporare e capire.   
Derek voleva solo che Stiles, una volta cresciuto e passata la fase ormonale, confermasse quella sua volontà di stare con lui. Solo allora l'avrebbe fatto suo seriamente. Non voleva rischiare di perdersi per lui e poi, visto che era un adolescente e gli adolescenti cambiavano sempre idea, ritrovarsi solo come uno stupido. Per l'ennesima volta.   
Fermarsi sempre dopo un certo limite, evitare di passare al sesso, non fare l'amore insieme, non darsi, non aprirsi del tutto, erano tutti sistemi per evitare di soffrire quando Stiles si sarebbe stufato.   
Però non era nemmeno tipo da rinunciare a qualcosa di piacevole, qualcosa che voleva per qualche motivo.   
Così aveva trovato quel compromesso accettabile, quella via di mezzo.   
Stiles non sapeva se ce l'avrebbe fatta a fermarsi sempre come voleva Derek, ma probabilmente si sarebbe semplicemente dovuto lasciar andare a lui.   
“Dovrei fidarmi?” Derek si sarebbe fermato al momento giusto, si diceva. Quindi era a quel livello?   
Il livello della fiducia?   
Derek lo prese per la vita e baciandolo lo trascinò meglio sul letto e lo stese. Stiles avrebbe voluto lamentarsi della scomodità del materasso, ma evitò perchè Derek aveva cominciato a toccargli fra le gambe con una certa chiara intenzione, stringeva e strofinava la mano fino a sentirlo reagire attraverso i jeans.   
Stiles aprì la bocca mentre ancora lo baciava e smise di muovere la lingua trattenendo il fiato dalla sorpresa e dal piacere, di nuovo quel momento di shock.   
Derek sogghignò sulla sua bocca e andò all'orecchio.   
\- Ti faccio vedere come si fa, così puoi cominciare a pensare di ricambiare... -   
Stiles stava per dire 'cosa', ma capì quando le mani slacciarono il bottone e tirarono giù la zip dei pantaloni.   
Trattenne ancora il fiato e Derek, sempre divertito, scese anche con la testa.   
Gli aprì e tirò fuori tutto, non perse tempo, non aveva paura di toccarlo. Glielo prese in mano senza il minimo timore, la mano si mosse su e giù stringendo fino a farlo diventare più duro. Non ci volle molto, bastava poco a Stiles per eccitarsi. Specie con lui.  
Così prima che raggiungesse l'orgasmo, Derek glielo leccò con la punta della lingua.   
Un compromesso accettabile, si ripeté.   
Però poi doveva decidersi a ricambiare sul serio.   
Stiles andò completamente fuori uso, era la prima volta che gli facevano una cosa simile e se di norma gli bastava essere sfiorato accidentalmente, ora fu davvero tutta un'altra cosa.   
La sua lingua sul suo sesso e poi le labbra.   
Quando lo avvolse e lo sentì nella sua bocca calda, la saliva sopra e poi la lingua e quel muoversi, quello stringere e quel farlo crescere.   
L'eccitazione raggiunge picchi allucinanti e come le altre volte ci mise poco. Derek percepì il momento dell'orgasmo e staccò la bocca lasciandolo venire sulla sua pancia, lo sperma schizzò sulla sua pelle chiara e Stiles a braccia aperte come se fosse crocefisso, era ansimante, sudato e sotto shock.   
Derek rise e lo pulì. Fu clemente. Non usò la lingua, usò un fazzoletto.   
Poi si alzò dal letto, lentamente, senza smettere di guardarlo.   
Stiles lo fissò stralunato chiedendosi cosa stesse per fare ora. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile, ma di sicuro era la cosa più bella in assoluto.   
Derek non disse nulla, aveva sempre quell'aria da lupo che pareva in procinto di mangiarlo, Stiles voleva profondamente essere mangiato da lui.   
Stava per chiedergli cosa gli prendesse ora quando si tolse la maglia e il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi capendolo. Fu peggio quando si aprì i jeans, in piedi davanti al letto, in attesa che si alzasse e facesse quello che gli spettava.   
Derek era impaziente e per nulla romantico, così Stiles andò in completa confusione.   
L'altro lo sentì e trattenne uno sbuffo a fatica.   
Era confuso, ma lo voleva lo stesso, gli aveva detto.   
Che lo dimostrasse.   
\- Non hai detto che lo vuoi anche se sei spaventato? - Chiese tirandoselo fuori e mostrandoglielo. Era la prima volta che glielo faceva vedere.   
Stiles inghiottì a vuoto, ancora steso inchiodato al letto, incapace di muoversi.   
Derek cominciò a masturbarsi da solo, sperando che quello lo stimolasse.   
L'altro era nella confusione più totale, non era facile mettersi a fare di punto in bianco una cosa simile, lo aveva tanto desiderato però in realtà era stato tutto piuttosto veloce. Derek correva troppo come al solito, non conosceva i gradi.   
\- Ehi... - Lo chiamò ancora vedendo che non si muoveva ma che ammirava volentieri il panorama, ipnotizzato dai movimenti della sua mano sul suo membro sempre più definito.   
Quando capì che non ci sarebbe riuscito, Derek scosse il capo seccato e si ricoprì imprecando.   
\- Sei solo un ragazzino, ho ragione io a dire che non sei pronto! - Così si voltò per andarsene. Questo funse da molla per Stiles che si alzò a sedere e lo chiamò allarmato per nome. Derek non si fermò, così si alzò in piedi e lo seguì, gli prese il braccio e lo fermò di schiena.   
\- Scusa... - Derek scosse il capo.   
\- Stiles è inutile, sei piccolo! -   
Questo fu la molla, Stiles ad una negazione reagiva al contrario per puro spirito contraddittorio. Se si trattava di contraddire Derek era anche peggio.   
Così lo tirò indietro, si sedette e se lo girò mettendoselo davanti al viso.   
Lo guardò e Derek fece altrettanto con lui, incredulo che si decidesse sul serio.   
In attesa.   
Stiles finalmente gli riaprì i jeans e glielo tirò fuori, lo toccava per la prima volta. Era il primo membro che aveva in mano. Sapeva com'erano fatti, sapeva com'era toccarlo... più che altro sapeva cosa si provava nell'auto stimolazione.   
Si imbarazzò, ma non si fermò e quando lo sentì reagire al suo tocco inesperto e timido, capì che gli stava piacendo.   
Fu una notevole spinta ulteriore.   
A Derek piaceva anche se era una specie di disastro.   
\- E' solo che è la prima volta, ma lo voglio... non sai quanto lo desidero... è che quando desideri una cosa a questo livello, quando la puoi avere diventi scemo e non sai come... - Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. Se parlava mentre lo masturbava, lo smontava del tutto, così senza più il briciolo di pazienza né tanto meno gentilezza, gli prese la nuca e gli mise letteralmente la sua bocca sulla propria erezione.   
Stiles soffocò le sue parole che finalmente non si udirono più ed in compensò il piacere lo inondò.   
Da quanto non aveva la sensazione di una bocca sul proprio inguine?   
Derek sospirò tenendogli la testa in modo che non si separasse e Stiles, dopo un primo conato di vomito istintivo per la scarsa gentilezza con cui aveva ficcato il suo pene in gola, riuscì a gestirlo meglio.   
E a capire che sensazione era farlo.   
Ok, dopo averlo toccato l'aveva in bocca. La salivazione aumentò mentre la propria stessa agitazione mutava in eccitazione.   
Che storia era quella?   
Ci si eccitava a farlo agli altri?   
Con una mano teneva il suo mentre l'altra andò sul proprio che tornò ad eccitarsi con molta facilità. Senza il suggerimento brutale di Derek, iniziò a muovere anche la testa e a succhiare come si doveva.   
Era timidamente delicato, così Derek ringhiò di stringere di più e farlo più forte. Poi gli disse di succhiare...   
\- Fa come se dovessi ingoiarlo... - Stiles capì a cosa si riferiva e trovò la cosa estremamente erotica ed eccitante. Quando Derek lo sentì infiammarsi aprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, così vide che il piccolo si stava facendo da solo.   
Sogghignò malizioso.   
“Davvero bastava accenderlo... del resto che mi vuole è chiaro ogni istante che mi vede.”   
La cosa era sempre più eccitante anche per lui, essere voluto da qualcuno a quel livello lo mandava in estasi.   
Di nuovo la fortissima sensazione di dominazione crebbe in lui fino a fargli diventare gli occhi rossi e ad affilargli i denti come per mordere.   
In quello trovò il suo orgasmo e se lo fece ampiamente bastare.   
Era da così tanto che non provava una cosa così elementare e semplice, che tornare alla vita anche in quel senso fu un'autentica sorpresa.   
Stiles sputò sorpreso tossendo, la propria libido era scesa drasticamente sull'orlo del secondo orgasmo, ma suppose che non potesse pretendere chissà che da Derek. Era pur sempre una bestiaccia selvatica.   
Derek percepì i suoi sentimenti ostili e se ne beò, in qualche modo erano piacevoli anche quelli, perchè erano il modo di Stiles di dire che era sempre più dipendente da lui.   
Ma forse il punto era un altro.   
Ovvero che era Derek che stava diventando dipendente da lui.   
Dopo di questo soddisfacente orgasmo nella sua bocca, il lupo ridacchiò e si mise sul letto ignorando Stiles ancora seduto, si girò sul fianco e dandogli la schiena si mise a dormire come niente fosse.   
Il ragazzo incredulo che fosse stato tanto squallido, lo guardò seccato e se ne andò stizzito a casa.   
Lydia era sparita per colpa sua, Derek si era di nuovo divertito a sue spese e Scott passava dal cercare Lydia al passare ogni minuto possibile con Allison.   
E lui, da solo, non sapeva come giostrarsi in quella grande cosa che gli stava capitando.   
Derek voleva solo qualcosa di sessuale da lui, niente altro. Era un adolescente e gli poteva andare bene, ma si sentiva deluso da quella cosa.   
Alla fine, comunque, riuscì a dormire sorprendendo sé stesso per primo.   
  
Il mattino si svegliò presto col pensiero di chiedere a suo padre novità su Lydia e poi a Scott, quando passò dalla camera del signor Stilinski vide che era vuota. Non era venuto a casa, comprensibilmente.   
Sbadigliando si trascinò giù in cucina, lo stomaco finalmente gli brontolava dalla fame. Non aveva risolto i nuovi problemi, ma in effetti rispetto a quelli avuti altri giorni, quelli non erano insormontabili. Sperava solo che avrebbero trovato Lydia, lei non c'entrava nulla con tutta quella loro storia, era stata tirata dentro in un modo che non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse stato.   
Sovrappensiero su quelle cose, saltò quando si accorse della presenza di qualcuno in cucina. Qualcuno che, notò in un secondo momento, stava mangiando.   
Qualcuno si introduceva in casa sua per mangiare?!   
Poi mise a fuoco la schiena ampia e imprecò.   
\- Derek, che diavolo ti salta in mente? - Esclamò spaventato. Derek si voltò, indossava una canottiera stretta che evidenziava il suo bel corpo e dei jeans come sempre piuttosto stretti.   
I capelli spettinati di chi si era svegliato da poco, l'aria insonnolita. Inarcò le sopracciglia ed alzò la tazza coi cereali che stava mangiando come per dire 'non si vede?'   
\- Sei venuto a scroccare colazione?! È per questo che sei venuto qua vicino? Per mangiare a sbafo? E cos'altro pensi di usare come un ladro senza chiedere? -   
Derek ingoiò e tranquillo come parlasse di qualunque altra cosa, rispose:   
\- Se te lo chiedo non sono un ladro! - Stiles corrugò la fronte chiedendosi da quando fosse diventato tanto acuto, poi sbadigliò e si stiracchiò non riuscendo comunque a pensare molto.   
\- Sei proprio incredibile! E perchè sei così svestito, comunque? Siamo a Gennaio! -   
Derek alzò le spalle e finì di mangiare.   
\- Ho fatto i miei esercizi... - Stiles doveva immaginare il resto visto che pareva non intenzionato a dirglielo.   
\- E quindi sudato e affamato sei venuto a scroccare cibo e doccia? Un momento, avevo ragione! In quel bagno scende acqua nera! - Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo ed in risposta si tolse solo la canottiera ed uscì dalla cucina.   
\- Aspetta e se torna mio padre? -   
\- Non hanno trovato Lydia, avrà molto lavoro! - Stiles continuò ad andargli dietro agitato per cacciarlo, ma quando si aprì anche i jeans gli tolse il fiato.   
\- Non puoi fare come se fosse casa tua! Non mi hai chiesto! - Derek sbuffò. Era sempre così sfiancante. Perchè stava sempre con lui, alla fine?   
Era l'istinto a portarlo lì. Rimaneva comunque sfiancante.   
Si girò e abbassandosi i jeans fino a toglierseli con gesti sbrigativi e seccato, lo guardò dapprima truce, poi notando che era teso e tratteneva il fiato col cuore in gola, divenne languido e sorrise malefico.   
\- Posso fare una doccia? - Era quasi una minaccia, ma Stiles non riusciva ad afferrare il senso. Alla fine sventolò la mano dandogli il consenso, poi boccheggiante e sentendosi con le gambe molli e la testa in fiamme, si voltò e si fece aria. Era la fine, quel tipo. Decisamente la fine.   
La sua.   
Se un giorno si fosse degnato di dirgli davvero cosa voleva, sarebbe stato davvero una conquista!


	17. Approfittando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziamo con la seconda stagione, arriva Isaac. L'episodio di riferimento è il 2, quando Isaac viene trasformato da Derek, il primo giorno Scott lo percepisce e diventa matto per capire chi sia il nuovo lupo mannaro. Alla fine, quando Derek prende Scott per farsi aiutare, si capisce che Derek quel giorno era a scuola per sorvegliare Isaac. Su questa scoperta si basa questo capitolo che continua con la linea hot della relazione sterek.

CAPITOLO XVI:   
APPROFITTANDO   
  
Stiles si chiese perchè la vivesse ogni volta come una tortura.   
Dopotutto desiderava Derek e Derek lo provocava e lo stuzzicava sessualmente.   
Poi lo guardò uscire dalla doccia, nudo, chiedendo un asciugamano.   
E capì.   
“Anche se gli salto addosso non fa sesso con me! Vuole che cresco! Però intanto gli orgasmi vanno bene lo stesso!”   
Stiles, frustrato, scosse il capo e gliene tirò uno dopo averlo recuperato sbuffando.   
\- Che hai ora? - Chiese Derek poco interessato alla cosa, mentre se lo avvolgeva intorno alla vita.   
Stiles alzò le spalle fingendo indifferenza.   
Finse davvero male, Derek sogghignò e tornò in bagno senza dire altro, l'altro ci rimase male per il fatto che non ci provasse, però se lo fece andare bene lo stesso.   
Quando si ritrovarono in soggiorno erano entrambi vestiti e pronti per uscire.   
\- Dovresti imparare a comunicare! Sai, è molto liberatorio! - Disse sarcastico Stiles riferendosi al fatto che faceva quello che gli pareva senza dire mai nulla. Specie sedurlo.   
\- Quanto la fai lunga, a te piacciono le sorprese! - sorpreso da quella risposta, lo guardò stralunato non capendo a cosa alludesse e Derek lo illuminò con uno dei suoi ghigni. - Sei felice di trovarmi in casa quando non te lo aspetti! -   
Stiles arrossì ed imbarazzato lo spinse cominciando a brontolare col suo solito acuto isterico.   
\- Sì, dio sceso in terra, vattene che devo andare a scuola! Ruota sempre tutto intorno a te, guarda! Sempre! -   
Derek non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma questi battibecchi con lui, queste provocazioni, gli piacevano sempre più. Restava uno dei rapporti più stretti mai avuti in generale. Diverso da quello con Scott, conflittuale perchè non capiva se fidarsi o no e la cosa era reciproca. Certo lo voleva nel branco, ma per una questione di potere, non per altro.   
Ancora non capiva come sentirsi nei suoi confronti.   
Con Stiles era diverso.   
Si divertiva.   
A modo suo, diversamente da come la gente comune si divertiva, però era così.   
Non l'avrebbe comunque mai ammesso. No, mai.   
  
  
Derek si stava facendo dei piani per la prima volta. Dei piani al di là delle sue vendette personali e della risoluzione di qualche mistero inglorioso di famiglia.   
Ora era un'alpha e come succedeva sempre in quei casi, sarebbero arrivati dei branchi attratti dalla sua presenza. E con nuovi branchi, sicuramente sarebbero arrivati nuovi guai.   
I branchi lottavano per la supremazia del territorio e Derek doveva assolutamente affermarsi come proprietario di quella cittadina.   
Non aveva minimamente pensato al fatto che ora era libero di tornare dove era stato per tutti quei sei anni, l'idea non l'aveva nemmeno sfiorato. Andare in città, cambiare vita, allontanarsi da tutto.   
Lui voleva Beacon Hills anche se lì aveva tanti brutti ricordi.   
Non aveva ancora un branco o qualcosa che lo legasse lì, però istintivamente si era messo a programmare un modo per far suo quel territorio. Per far quello doveva assolutamente accrescere il proprio potere in modo infallibile.   
Doveva farsi un branco.   
Così cominciò con Isaac.   
Quando un alpha trasformava in lupo mannaro una persona, lo faceva secondo un richiamo basico, infatti queste persone erano connesse a tutti i lupi nelle vicinanze, ma spesso uno non ci faceva caso.   
Isaac si trovò connesso tanto con Derek quanto con Scott. Normale, visto che Scott era un suo compagno di scuola.   
Non si erano calcolati fino al morso, ma dopo l'evento Scott aveva sentito un fortissimo ed indomabile impulso attrattivo animalesco.   
'Cose da lupi!' si era risposto senza saper di cosa si trattasse.   
Successivamente avrebbe avuto una specie di risposta nel sentire una cosa simile, ma non proprio uguale, con Erika, in seguito trasformata anche lei. Però una volta diventata lupo, la cosa era svanita. Quello strano senso che lo accomunava, quell'istinto.   
Con Isaac era rimasto.   
Il volerlo aiutare, il sentirsi responsabile per lui, il voler assolutamente sapere tutto di lui e di cosa era accaduto.   
Ma questo non fu subito, questo fu con l'arrivo serio dei guai per il neo trasformato.   
In un primo momento le cose erano state in generale strane, come un nuovo odore nell'aria.   
Qualcosa stava cambiando.   
  
Derek quel giorno era andato a scuola a sorvegliare Isaac per vedere come se la cavava a scuola dopo essere stato trasformato.   
Aveva sentito il suo richiamo, aveva scoperto la sua atroce situazione in casa e, colpito dal suo inferno, l'aveva voluto aiutare.   
Gli aveva spiegato tutta la situazione, ma non si era dato pena per fargli capire precisamente tutti i lati negativi, gliene aveva parlato, ma Isaac aveva voluto essere morso lo stesso.   
A scuola per un primo momento, quello delle lezioni, le cose sembrarono scorrere normali come sempre. Isaac non aveva avuto particolari bisogni e nessun episodio d'ansia pseudo trasformante.   
Sapeva che il problema si poteva presentare a lacrosse, per cui, fra la fine delle lezioni scolastiche e l'inizio degli allenamenti, si prese la libertà di imbattersi di proposito in Stiles.   
Non aveva la minima intenzione di dirgli cosa gli prendeva e per cosa era lì.   
Semplicemente si comportò come sempre.   
Lui, i suoi segreti ed i suoi misteri.   
  
Stiles stava costantemente pensando a Lydia e a come fare per trovarla, spaventato dall'idea che potesse trasformarsi, che fosse scappata per quello e potesse fare chissà cosa.   
Per cui non si rese conto della sua presenza. Del resto non si rendeva mai conto della sua presenza, Derek era un lupo molto silenzioso.   
Stava cercando Scott per dirgli di convincere Jackson ad aiutarli con Lydia, quando notò una sinistra presenza in un angolo del corridoio, proprio poco prima di entrare negli spogliatoi di lacrosse.   
Stiles si fermò, l'aveva notata proprio per caso, con la coda dell'occhio.   
Corrugò la fronte, si fermò, tornò indietro in rewind con fare leggermente teatrale come suo solito, cioè gesticolando, e poi con la bocca spalancata ed aria fin troppo evidente, esclamò liberamente ad alta voce:   
\- DEREK! - Derek scosse il capo come per dire che continuava a non cambiare mai. Non sapeva tenere a freno la lingua e trattenersi. Specie se si trattava di lui.   
Non poteva negare che la cosa piaceva al suo ego, a volte però era snervante.   
Non era venuto a scuola per lui, ma visto che c'era tanto valeva approfittarne.   
Se il branco arrivava e lui non ne trovava uno suo e non diventava abbastanza forte, tutti quei giorni di piacere potevano presto finire per sempre. Per cui doveva approfittarne.   
Stiles impallidì e prima di rifletterci gli andò contro, lo afferrò per il braccio ed ebbe anche il coraggio di tirarlo nel bagno dei maschi lì vicino. Lo piantò in asso per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno e vedendo tutto vuoto tornò a correre frenetico alla porta chiudendola a chiave. Solo a quel punto si sbracciò esagitato ed isterico sgridandolo.   
\- Ma sei impazzito?! Che ci fai qua?! -   
Ogni volta che veniva era sempre per presentare qualche guaio. Se non lo presentava lo portava o lo provocava.   
Per cui, Stiles era di certo sul chi vive.   
Derek sembrava abbastanza divertito, aveva quel sorrisino ironico che aveva solo in sua presenza, era l'unico esemplare capace di farlo ridacchiare. Gli tirava fuori il suo latente lato sarcastico.   
Una volta lo era stato. Prima di quella ragazza.   
Incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase fermo poco più in là rispetto alla porta. Stiles continuava a sbracciarsi per avere delle risposte che lui pareva per nulla intenzionato a dargli.   
\- Derek, potresti anche rispondere, sei tu che sei venuto! - Solo a quel punto si era degnato di farlo.   
\- Chi ti dice che io sia venuto per te!? - Stiles non si smontò.   
\- Se sei venuto per Scott è come se tu fossi venuto per me! - Derek avrebbe voluto ribattere che non sempre dovevano fare le cose insieme. Cosa che in effetti non facevano. Scott non aveva dei piacevoli orgasmi con Derek.   
\- Invece devo deluderti, non esistete solo voi due per me! - Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia fermandosi e si irrigidì.   
\- Davvero!? E che vita sociale hai, tu? No dico, sappiamo tutti che... - Derek era già stufo di sentirlo parlare, infatti lo prese e lo alzò a sedere sui lavandini a lato. Stiles era leggero.   
Finalmente si zittì, ma durò non più di dieci secondi!   
\- Ehi, hai detto che non eri qua per me! - Non aveva di certo paura. Derek fece il famoso sorrisino che sfoderava in privato con lui. Malizioso.   
Il suo cuore batteva dall'eccitazione, sapeva cosa sarebbe venuto dopo.   
Oltre a Scott, Stiles era l'unico a non avere mai paura di lui.   
Solo che Scott era un lupo ed ora anche piuttosto forte. Stiles era un semplice umano. Molto semplice in effetti.   
Si perse nel suo sguardo, puro come quello di un bambino e colmo di desideri ed emozioni contrastanti e potenti.   
\- Ma visto che ci sono, approfitto... - Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia per niente spaventato o contrariato.   
\- Approfittare? Approfittare? Ora lo ammetti che approfitti di me! - Derek avvicinò il viso al suo mentre si appoggiava con le mani ai lati del lavandino su cui l'aveva seduto bruscamente.   
\- Ma io non l'ho mai negato. È ovvio che approfitto di te! - questo funse da additivo per Stiles che in risposta aprì la bocca e prima di fargli dire qualsiasi cosa, Derek gliela chiuse subito con la propria.   
Di nuovo le labbra si unirono e si aprirono venendosi incontro quanto più possibile alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore, di una fusione più piena.   
Derek gli prese la nuca e gliela piegò di lato poco gentilmente per avere un miglior accesso a lui e Stiles gli circondò il collo con le braccia, stessa cosa con le gambe intorno alla vita. Si aggrappò a lui come un koala e l'immagine mentale che venne a Derek lo divertì.   
Se si fosse trasformato in un animale, più che un koala in effetti dava l'idea di una volpe o uno scoiattolo!   
Gli lasciò la nuca vedendo che collaborava anche con parecchia enfasi, quindi infilò le mani sotto la maglietta e poi giù ad aprirgli i pantaloni, trovò la sua erezione su cui lavorò svelto, quasi fosse un bisogno per sé stesso.   
Stiles non riuscì più a baciarlo, scivolò col viso sul suo orecchio ed ansimò istigandolo ulteriormente; Derek che non si fermò nemmeno quando Stiles si sciolse da lui per appoggiarsi all'indietro e abbandonare la testa contro lo specchio. Aveva il rubinetto del lavandino piantato quasi nel sedere, ma riusciva a godere lo stesso. Aprì bene le gambe ed alla fine Derek scese lì in mezzo con la bocca e la sostituì alla mano.   
Quando la sentì impiegò pochissimo a raggiungere l'orgasmo.   
Derek si scostò e lo lasciò liberarsi, poi lo guardò.   
Era completamente abbandonato al piacere, seduto in quel modo con le gambe aperte, i pantaloni slacciati e l'inguine scoperto. Appoggiato all'indietro, le mani aggrappate a dove era seduto, artigliato, gli occhi chiusi, ansimante.   
Tirò su la testa e lo cercò.   
Derek decise di metterlo alla prova: se non avesse fatto niente Stiles gli sarebbe saltato addosso per ricambiare o gli bastava così?   
Ovviamente voleva spingerlo a fargli cose di tutti i tipi, ma giocare con lui era la cosa più divertente che avesse mai fatto.   
Stava per andarsene quando Stiles, bruciandolo con uno sguardo voglioso e lussurioso, si leccò le labbra, questo incuriosì Derek che finse ancora una falsa soddisfazione. Senza dire niente si voltò, nemmeno un saluto od un altro bacio.   
\- Ehi! - Esclamò Stiles ansimante.   
Derek si fermò e si voltò fingendo di non avere idea di che cosa potesse volere ancora.   
\- Te ne vai così?! - Chiese incredulo, incapace di attivare il proprio cervello.   
\- E come dovrei andarmene? -   
Stiles scese dal lavandino, ma rimase appoggiato perchè le gambe ancora gli tremavano per l'orgasmo, guardò dove aveva sporcato a terra con aria schifata e si decise ad andargli incontro.   
\- Ti basta così? - Domanda lecita visto che l'altra volta aveva voluto che ricambiasse e si era anche arrabbiato perchè non l'aveva fatto subito.   
Derek fece un sorrisino sornione alquanto fastidioso. O caldo, a seconda dei punti di vista.   
\- Hai in mente qualcos'altro? - Derek aveva ancora dentro l'eccitazione profonda di Stiles, il suo orgasmo gliel'aveva catapultato sin nelle viscere ed era stato quasi come venire a sua volta.   
Aveva di nuovo provato l'irrefrenabile istinto di morderlo, ma via via la cosa andava sempre più mitigandosi perchè Stiles era sempre più concorde con quella specie di sottomissione. Insomma, collaborava sempre più, per cui il desiderio di dominarlo col morso scemava via via.   
Non pensava minimamente che potesse essere perchè lentamente l'istinto del lupo stava venendo sostituito da quello del ragazzo. Presto non sarebbe più stato un bisogno di dominazione, ma molto di più.   
\- Hai sempre quella mania! - Borbottò Stiles andando da lui.   
\- Quale? - Chiese guardandolo a tu per tu, era anche arrabbiato e non capiva bene perchè. L'aveva appena fatto godere, dopotutto.   
\- Quella di pretendere le cose senza chiederle! - Derek voleva ridere e fece un'espressione incline allo scherno.   
\- Quando l'avrei fatto? Non ti ho chiesto nulla! Ho direttamente preso! - Fece lo spaccone, gli riusciva bene. Odiava passare per quello che voleva qualcosa.   
Stiles scosse il capo e rise prendendolo in giro a sua volta.   
\- Vuoi dire che se mi inginocchio e te ne faccio uno non ti piace? Che non sei qua per questo? - Era riduttivo dire che era lì per del semplicissimo sesso orale, Derek non sapeva nemmeno razionalmente dire tutti i motivi per cui cercava sempre di più Stiles.   
Gli piaceva provocarlo, gli piacevano le sue reazioni isteriche e spropositate, gli piaceva stuzzicarlo, gli piaceva esasperarlo.   
E gli piaceva quando nel lottare cedeva sempre puntualmente a quegli istinti che provava per lui.   
Istinti ormai indomabili.   
Non era lì solo per un orgasmo, no, però era comodo che Stiles lo credesse. Così alzò le spalle e fece per girarsi ed andarsene.   
Stiles provò una tale fame da spaventarsi lui stesso.   
A quel livello era la prima volta.   
Forse era quel fortissimo odore di selvaggio. Continuava ad attrarlo con quel suo lato pericoloso, animalesco.   
Stiles lo prese per il braccio e con un coraggio che ogni volta aveva solo lui lo girò e lo spinse contro la porta. A quello si inginocchiò e con un'iniziativa niente male, ricambiò il famoso favore. Un gran bel ricambio.   
Aperta la cintura ed i jeans, glielo tirò fuori e glielo guardò, a quel punto ebbe anche il coraggio di commentare.   
\- Alla faccia di chi non lo voleva! - Derek si chiese se dargli un calcio in faccia o metterglielo in bocca. Alla fine alzò le mani ad artiglio per azzannarlo.   
Aveva sempre qualcosa da ridire!   
Non poteva fare una cosa e basta.   
\- E tu sei sempre il solito! Se vuoi fare una cosa falla, non girarci tanto intorno, dannazione! - Stiles, rendendosi conto che si stavano mettendo a discutere proprio in un momento simile, prese la base della sua erezione già abbastanza in forma e lo mise in bocca subito senza preamboli.   
Derek rimase sorprendentemente a bocca aperta finendo per sospirare e rilassarsi.   
Finalmente aveva chiuso quella boccaccia nel miglior modo possibile.   
Lo pensarono entrambi in effetti.   
Era la seconda volta che glielo faceva, non era male. La prima volta era stato strano e shockante, ma in effetti non era brutto.   
Non era l'atto in sé, di suo succhiare un pene non era una cosa eccitante per chi lo faceva ma per chi lo riceveva. Il bello era quando lo sentivi indurirsi nella tua bocca, quando lui spingeva eccitato, quando gemeva e ti premeva anche la testa contro di sé. Quando aumentava il ritmo e ti chiamava.   
Quando ti chiamava nel pieno del godimento era bello.   
Sentire che lui godeva per te, era bello.   
Però lo era se lui contava qualcosa per te, se tu volevi che lui godesse, se non era uno qualunque di cui non te ne importava niente.   
Per questo a Stiles piacque farlo e sentirlo godere. Fu una piccola conquista quell'orgasmo avuto all'ultimo, per un pelo non nella sua bocca.   
Derek, ansimante, mostrò i propri occhi rossi presi dall'eccitazione e fece un sorrisino vittorioso. Stiles si alzò e strofinandosi la bocca gli scoccò un'occhiata non stizzita o di rimprovero, ma bensì divertita.   
Le cose stavano cominciando a prendere una piega molto particolare.   
Incomprensibile a loro due per primi.


	18. Soliti problemi di comunicazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo con la seconda puntata della seconda stagione, quando, nel finale, Derek e Stiles collaborano per andare a liberare Isaac in prigione, prima che questi si trasformi. Naturalmente ho mostrato anche i soliti retroscena e poi ci spostiamo a casa, lentamente il rapporto fra i due progredisce, a piccoli passi.

CAPITOLO XVII:   
SOLITI PROBLEMI DI COMUNICAZIONE

  
Per entrambi ammettere qualcosa era difficile, avevano dei caratteri estremamente orgogliosi, però Stiles era quello più in grado di scendere a certi compromessi pur di ottenere un buon risultato.   
Derek non aveva proprio idea di che cosa fossero i compromessi.   
O si faceva a modo suo o non si faceva nulla.   
  
'Vieni subito a casa di Isaac!'   
Gli aveva scritto Derek.   
Stiles gli aveva risposto subito.   
'Non sono uno schiavo!'   
E poco dopo gli aveva telefonato Scott spiegandogli la situazione che si faceva sempre più critica.   
Scott per telefono gli disse che Isaac aveva un immediato bisogno di aiuto e che a breve l'avrebbe avuto anche lui stesso.   
\- Che significa? -   
L'impazienza tuonante di Derek si era fatta risentire subito. Infatti aveva preso il telefono di Scott e gli aveva spiegato sbrigativo e seccato a modo suo.   
\- Senti, c'è la luna piena e Scott non è ancora un asso nel controllarsi! Gli serve qualcuno che lo fermi quando la luna sarà alta! - Si riferiva alla luna piena.   
\- E tu che diavolo hai da fare?! Sei lì con lui, no? Cioè dopo scuola arrivi e te lo porti via come una furia perchè lui e solo lui può aiutarti, a me non mi caghi ed ora che vuoi da me? Arrangiati! - Ecco la gelosia. Stiles non pensava minimamente di essere geloso. Solo giusto. Maledettamente giusto.   
Derek non aveva la solita pazienza -che già era scarsa- per gestirlo.   
\- Sono cose da lupi, Stiles! Tu non lo sei, dannazione! Quante volte te lo devo dire? -   
\- Ah allora se è così arrangiati anche adesso! - Aveva messo giù il telefono.   
Poi Scott aveva richiamato e Stiles aveva tirato su per insultarlo, però la voce dell'amico l'aveva fermato alla decima offesa.   
\- Stiles, io a momenti non ce la farò più e Isaac è in prigione... ricordi il piccolo problema della luna piena? Se io faticherò pensa un po' Isaac! Ne avevamo parlato! -   
\- Pensavo che l'aveste risolta! Cosa avete fatto, scusa? - Scott sospirò perdendo la pazienza.   
\- No, eravamo a casa sua a controllare che la polizia non trovasse il movente per l'uccisione di suo padre! -   
Stiles si era brevemente perso.   
\- Io sono uno solo, o vedo di te o di Isaac! E poi comunque se arrivo e lui si trasforma, che diavolo faccio?! -   
\- Chiama Allison e dille di venire qua da Isaac, mi incatenerà lei. Intanto tu e Derek andate da Isaac, lo liberate prima che si trasformi e lo portate via! -   
Non era un piano complicato, per questo ci erano arrivati anche loro che di solito non ragionavano, agivano e basta.   
\- Io e Derek cosa dobbiamo fare scusa? No, io ti incateno come sempre, Derek si arrangia per Isaac! -   
\- Oddio Stiles, può mai entrare da solo in una stazione di polizia e far evadere come niente un sospettato di omicidio?! -   
Scott aveva ragione. Se c'era uno che sapeva come far evadere qualcuno senza farsi notare, era proprio Stiles.   
Sentendo la bella insinuazione che Derek era fondamentalmente un inutile essere incapace, si decise ad accettare.   
  
  
Derek era in macchina con lui e dal primo istante in cui ci aveva messo piede lì dentro, Stiles aveva cominciato a lamentarsi.   
\- Sempre come dici tu, tutto come dici tu, no? Io non ti servo, io sono inutile, io non sono un lupo... però alla fine sono sempre io quello che cerchi! O per risolvere qualche casino o per avere un bell'orgasmo! Quando ammetterai che servo anche io sarà troppo tardi! -   
\- Perchè tu devi sempre discutere nei momenti sbagliati? - Rispose seccato e ringhiante Derek, stentava a non dargli un pugno in faccia.   
\- E tu perchè vieni solo quando ti fa comodo, prendi quello che ti fa comodo e come ti fa comodo?! Perchè?! Chi credi che io sia? -   
Derek scosse il capo, con lui era impossibile venire a capo di qualcosa.   
\- Chiedo l'aiuto di Scott perchè è un lupo, non perchè mi piace più di te! Ci sono cose che può fare solo lui, mentre altre, come questa, le puoi fare solo tu! -   
\- Ognuno i suoi ruoli, vuoi dire? -   
\- Sì! Ognuno i suoi ruoli! E comunque non sei un lupo, non sei del branco! -   
\- Però nemmeno Scott è del tuo branco! -   
\- Se volesse entrarci sarebbe il benvenuto! -   
Stiles si chiuse in un sorprendente mutismo offeso e geloso. Come osava essere così insensibile?   
Quando fermò la macchina dopo qualche istante di prezioso silenzio, Derek lo fissò in attesa. Stiles voleva rifiutargli il suo aiuto, ma quando lo vide scendere da solo lo fermò.   
\- Ehi ehi ehi, cosa pensi di fare? -   
\- Visto che non mi aiuti vado e faccio fuori tutti così sono sicuro di salvare Isaac! - Stiles scosse il capo e sospirò decidendo di rimandare le loro solite discussioni.   
“Non gli importa niente di me. Vuole avere solo un po' di piacere fisico. Stop. Per il resto sono utile per i miei piani!”   
Piani che comunque aveva sempre per ogni situazione.   
Infatti anche ora tirò fuori quello che ci voleva.   
Nell'ufficio di suo padre c'era in una cassettina la chiave della prigione. Bisognava andare là e prenderla.   
Così Derek capendo che era una cosa che poteva certamente fare solo Stiles, dicendo che avrebbe distratto lei la poliziotta al ricevimento, fece per uscire.   
Stiles tornò a fermarlo, era la seconda volta che lo prendeva per il braccio, per quanto i contatti con lui gli piacevano, cominciava a seccarlo. Infatti lo guardò impaziente e Stiles capì ricapitolando.   
Forse aveva esagerato in qualche momento.   
Non gli era ben chiaro, ma pareva particolarmente spazientito.   
\- Come la distrarrai? - In effetti aveva un certo timore. Non certo quello che di primo acchito sarebbe potuto sembrare.   
\- Io entro... e la distraggo! - Rispose Derek rendendosi conto che, come al solito, non ci aveva pensato molto. Era tipico suo buttarsi a capofitto.   
\- E come? Con un bel pugno in faccia? - Aveva il solito coraggio da incosciente, lo provocava e ne era anche piuttosto felice. Sentiva il suo nervoso crescere ad ogni cosa che diceva, ma questo non lo fermava. Ormai erano oltre la fase 'se non mi lasci in pace o se non fai quello che dico ti uccido'. Stiles non aveva mai avuto veramente paura di lui. Ora men che meno.   
\- Parlandole imbecille! -   
\- Va bene, d'accordo, fammi un esempio! Come romperai il ghiaccio? - Questo sapeva tanto di gelosia!   
Derek a quel punto rimase in silenzio e lo fissò senza saper cosa dire.   
Fu uno scambio di sguardi molto eloquente. Derek effettivamente non aveva idee e Stiles pensò che, sempre effettivamente, uno sguardo del genere poteva distrarre chiunque. Ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto.   
\- Silenzio di tomba... si dovrebbe funzionare! Altre idee per caso? - Disse ironico perchè non sapeva proprio come ci si fermava in tempo.   
Derek davvero non ne poteva più delle sue beccate, non gli andava bene nulla.   
Era davvero stufo.   
\- Magari posso dare a te un pugno in faccia! - una risposta che si era proprio cercato.   
Stiles non aggiunse più nulla e fece il broncio rendendosi conto che comunque anche un solo sguardo di Derek bastava veramente a distrarre qualcuno. Specie una donna.   
Infatti, dentro, provò un fastidio immenso.   
Fastidio che si ingigantì quando, dalla porta, lo vide flirtare con la poliziotta sfoderando un sorriso splendido.   
Già... quello poteva bastare.   
La donna infatti cancellò immediatamente il mondo intero, impossibile notare qualunque altra cosa in quel momento, con uno come lui che sorrideva in quel modo da infarto, davanti a lui.   
“Allora il bastardo sa anche corteggiare e sorridere come tutti! Perchè con me non lo fa mai?”   
Passando oltre senza essere visto, si rispose da solo. “Forse perchè non mi corteggia, in realtà!”   
Non fu una conclusione gloriosa ed alla fine, seccato, si concentrò sulla missione.   
Prendere le chiavi e liberare Isaac prima che si trasformasse, sperando non fosse tardi.   
  
Derek stava pure riuscendo a pensare che se solo avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto avere qualunque donna desiderava. Solo per un passatempo era fattibile. Magari poteva anche riuscire ad innamorarsi.   
Escluse subito l'idea, la sua vita sarebbe comunque sempre stata un disastro.   
Anche per un divertimento passeggero non provava lo stesso istinto che provava verso Stiles.   
Stava pensando fugacemente proprio questo, quando sentì l'allarme scattare e capì che Stiles era nei guai. Tanto per cambiare.   
Non pensò un secondo di più a cosa fare e come, con un colpo veloce fece svenire la donna per poi correre oltre il corridoio, verso le celle.   
Quando arrivò, il poliziotto cacciatore arrivato per uccidere Isaac che probabilmente aveva aggredito Stiles, era fuori combattimento. Stiles era a terra contro il muro e Isaac trasformato da lupo mannaro era in piedi. Aveva appena messo fuori combattimento l'uomo quando Derek per prima cosa distrusse la siringa col veleno. Isaac si girò e lo guardò, lo ignorò, poi guardò Stiles indifeso per terra. Lo vide mettersi in posizione d'attacco per aggredirlo e Derek si mise davanti con un salto ruggendogli contro con le sole zanne e gli occhi rossi. Non fece altro.   
Solo quello.   
Isaac si raggomitolò spaventato in un angolo e si coprì la testa tornando subito normale.   
Stiles, senza parole, guardò Derek. Sorpreso dal gesto e da quanto visto.   
\- Come hai fatto? - Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perchè, ma forse così salvava di più la faccia. Già era certo che sentisse il suo stupido batticuore.   
L'aveva di nuovo protetto.   
Poi si corresse. Lo facevano a vicenda, a modo loro. Quando serviva, nei momenti importanti.   
\- Sono l'alpha. - Rispose fiero Derek fissandolo in piedi poco davanti a lui.   
Stiles era ancora a bocca aperta, più che per quella risposta scontata da signore della notte, per il fatto che l'aveva salvato e protetto.   
Litigavano, non sapevano comunicare e non si capivano mai.   
Però quando serviva davvero c'erano uno per l'altro, nei momenti critici, quelli che contavano. Facevano quello che potevano. Spesso l'essenziale.   
Così Stiles si riscosse sentendo la macchina della polizia in arrivo.   
\- Andate, stanno per arrivare! - Derek non aveva certamente dubbi che Stiles fosse sempre pronto ad aiutarlo.   
Per questo quando ne necessitava e non poteva fare da solo o con Scott, chiamava Stiles.   
Era vero che risultava una specie di ultima spiaggia, ma non lo era davvero.   
Era il suo modo per proteggerlo.   
Stiles era umano, non un lupo, però c'erano cose che poteva fare solo lui.   
A conti fatti, era così: non poteva tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita.   
“Forse il punto è che non voglio, però non voglio nemmeno che finisca male.”   
Per lui questo fu il massimo dell'ammissione.   
  
  
Derek dovette occuparsi di Isaac, era trasformato da poco e a fatica era riuscito a domarlo nel pieno della luna piena. Era il suo alpha, quindi doveva occuparsene lui.   
Adesso Isaac era un fuggitivo, per cui doveva nasconderlo.   
Dopo averlo sistemato nel suo rifugio e avergli mostrato la doccia perfettamente funzionante e avergli dato anche qualcosa da mangiare, gli disse che si sarebbe occupato di lui e che sarebbe vissuto lì.   
Quando lo vide crollare sul letto, si appuntò mentalmente di tirarne fuori un altro per lui.   
Non fu comunque per questo che andò da Stiles.   
Era ormai un rito.   
Non era vero che la sua doccia non aveva l'acqua. Ce l'aveva. E si procurava da mangiare, non era uno spiantato.   
La sua famiglia gli aveva lasciato un'eredità cospicua che utilizzava per mantenere il proprio stomaco e la macchina, il resto si arrangiava come capitava.   
Sgusciò in camera di Stiles come sempre.   
Non gli serviva una doccia e nemmeno del cibo.   
Però quella notte non aveva un letto visto che era occupato da Isaac.   
  
I battiti di Stiles erano tranquilli, in un primo momento pensò dormisse per cui si tolse la giacca per infilarsi a letto con lui silenziosamente.   
Stiles però, appena sentì un fruscio ormai a lui familiare, si alzò e si mise a sedere rimanendo sempre sul letto, tirò i piedi sotto di sé e lo guardò in attesa.   
Lo stava aspettando.   
Derek rimase un istante basito.   
Stava diventando uno schema?   
Beh, se se lo aspettava non doveva tirare fuori ogni volta delle stupide scuse.   
Stiles voleva disperatamente chiedergli come giustificava a sé stesso tutte le sue incursioni. Non era stupido, sapeva che erano scuse.   
Però non aveva più voglia di litigare e discutere con lui.   
Era davvero stanco, per quello.   
\- Cosa ti serve? - Derek decise di usare la stupida scusa che si era preparato, ma nel dirla si sentì davvero stupido perchè capì che Stiles aveva capito.   
Dal giorno dopo non si sarebbe più dato pena per giustificarsi.   
\- Il mio letto è occupato da Isaac! -   
\- Come sta? -   
Derek si sfilò anche la maglia, ma si tenne i jeans, si sedette sul letto e Stiles gli aprì le coperte.   
Sembrava un altro. Derek era shockato, non lo riconosceva. Era mansueto e quasi dolce, dov'era quello snervante che lo riempiva di domande e lo stuzzicava in ogni modo?   
\- Dorme. È sfinito. -   
\- Lo credo... ora... dovrà fare il fuggitivo? -   
Derek non era molto interessato a quel cambio di vita del suo beta, lui lo faceva da anni.   
Alzò le spalle e si stese per poi rialzarsi e togliersi anche i jeans infastidito.   
Stiles si stese sul fianco e Derek, soddisfatto e comodo, si mise accanto a lui coprendosi e ponendo un braccio dietro la nuca.   
Sospirò rilassato.   
Stava bene. Stiles non gli faceva una qualche stupida guerra, lo stava aiutando e basta. Era estremamente piacevole, quel momento.   
Si sistemò meglio anche lui per guardarlo pur rimanendo steso di fianco, il braccio sotto la testa, lo sguardo perso sul suo profilo affilato.   
Lo trovava bello ogni volta che lo guardava. Non osava toccarlo anche se voleva, sarebbe stato un tocco diverso. Più intimo delle altre volte e non sapeva se era pronto.   
\- Cosa ti succede? Oggi eri accanito contro di me! - Disse Derek voltando la testa per guardarlo, gli sguardi tornarono ad incatenarsi come quella sera in macchina.   
In quello il cuore di Stiles accelerò, Derek lo sentì e cercò di capire perchè.   
\- Sono i tuoi occhi. - Ora Derek si era perso.   
\- Cosa centrano? -   
\- Non hai sentito il mio cambio di battiti cardiaci ora? - Sapeva che Derek sentiva tutto di lui e sapeva quali erano le domande che si poneva. Cominciava a capirlo. Era bello.   
Derek, stupito, rimase a guardarlo in attesa.   
\- Comunque non è facile avere a che fare con te, tu non ti apri ed io sono abituato a sapere tutto da chi ho accanto. Cioè so tutto di Scott. L'unico con cui sto tanto. E quando facciamo qualcosa insieme e tu non ti spieghi... a me manda in bestia non sapere perchè lo fai o cosa ti passa per la testa. Vorrei sapere tutto. So che è stupido, ma sono fatto così. -   
Derek accettava la spiegazione che gli stava dando, gli faceva capire meglio quel ragazzino che aveva steso accanto, cosa che di norma non succedeva.   
\- Ed ora invece? Come ti sei reso conto che stressi l'anima? - Non era comunque mai gentile, a Stiles non era quello a dare veramente fastidio quanto il non sapere tutto di lui. Più gli piaceva qualcosa o qualcuno, più ne voleva sapere.   
\- Ora... beh, ho visto che nei momenti giusti ci sei. Che ti sto a cuore in qualche modo. Non ti spieghi e non ti esprimi, però credo di non essere uno qualunque. Mi faccio bastare quei piccoli gesti. -   
\- Salvarti la vita è un piccolo gesto? - Stiles strinse le labbra indispettito.   
\- Stai rovinando tutto! - Derek ridacchiò e accettò la tregua tacita che gli stava proponendo.   
Infatti alzò il braccio che teneva fra loro due, lo mise oltre Stiles, lo agganciò e lo tirò a sé con sorpresa del ragazzo. Dopo di questo lo baciò con una delicatezza magnetica che gli tolse il fiato.   
Stiles si sciolse contro di lui rilassandosi e accettando quel gesto, quel bacio.   
Poi il giorno dopo si sarebbero di nuovo presi a parole, però a volte potevano essere umani, per quanto Derek poteva esserlo.   
“Forse lo diventa quando prova qualcosa per qualcuno!”   
Poi se ne rese conto.   
“Questo però vorrebbe dire che prova qualcosa per me.”   
Dopo il bacio, Derek si girò verso Stiles, cambiò posizione, si mise a pancia in giù e agganciò l'altro braccio intorno a Stiles ed alla sua vita, l'attirò a sé e nascose il viso contro il suo collo.   
Di lì a poco stava dormendo.   
Alla fine Stiles si era sbilanciato ed aveva fatto la parte del più tenero nella speranza che anche Derek facesse qualcosa. Come sempre non era bravo con le parole, ma a gesti andava più che bene.   
Poteva farselo bastare.   
Era comunque molto più di quello che molti potevano avere da lui.


	19. Braccio di ferro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo con lo sterek e l'erotismo, un po' quello che caratterizza questo periodo della loro relazione. L'evoluzione procede sotto molti punti di vista ed a modo loro tutto progredisce, anche se non sembrerebbe. Le piccole conquiste ci sono, così come piccole ma importanti risposte. Mi giostro un po' fra le cose degli episodi ed un po' sulle mie aggiunte/retroscena. Ed ecco che entra in scena Erika! Nel prossimo capitolo, che metto martedì, Stiles scoprirà nuovi lati di Derek!

CAPITOLO XVIII:   
BRACCIO DI FERRO

[ ](https://24.media.tumblr.com/b8da4d8f404383f1efdcfadd2ff5e439/tumblr_my4ofm9UU01rmdmxco1_500.gif)

  
Stiles soffocò un urlo sentendo due mani prenderlo per i fianchi e spostarlo con poca gentilezza, in brevissimo si ritrovò a condividere il getto della doccia con lui.   
\- Derek, se ti serviva la doccia potevi anche aspettare il tuo turno! -   
Stiles non aveva idea che la sua doccia funzionava benissimo. Non glielo avrebbe mai detto.   
\- Odio aspettare! - Rispose senza pensarci su molto.   
Il giovane scosse il capo e si prese il manico spostandosi l'acqua su di sé, Derek non gradì molto e lo spinse nell'angolino contro le piastrelle spalmandoglisi sopra. L'intenzione era di prendersi l'acqua, ma ovviamente approfittò anche per paralizzarlo con lo sguardo, il suo tipico da lupo predatore. Stiles trattenne il fiato e sospirò sconfitto mordendosi il labbro inferiore in attesa che gli saltasse addosso. Cioè lo stava più o meno già facendo, ma voleva di più.   
\- Sei il solito prepotente. - Derek fece quella sottospecie di sorriso con le labbra schiuse, in procinto di baciarlo. Pochi millimetri a separarli.   
Stiles continuava a non avere paura di lui. Ormai sarebbe stato impossibile.   
\- E a te piace! - l'altro non rispose, preferì aprire la bocca ed andargli incontro con la lingua.   
Derek l'accolse e lo baciò mentre si strofinava languido col corpo sul suo.   
Un nuovo passo in avanti. Nudi uno sull'altro.   
Le mani di Stiles risalirono sulla schiena scivolosa, raggiunsero la nuca e presero i capelli dandogli la sensazione che volesse davvero tutto di lui.   
Derek non aveva mai sentito un'attrazione simile provenire da un altra persona verso sé stesso.   
Cominciò a strofinare il bacino sul suo, le erezioni una sull'altra, giocava in quel modo finchè si ritrovò a spingere come se lo stesse penetrando. Spingeva e scendeva strofinandosi sulla pelle sensibile dell'inguine, poi si ritirava e risaliva e via di nuovo in quel modo.   
Stiles si perse la sua lingua ed il suo bacio per gemere a quella nuova cosa che lo mandava in estasi, così Derek bevve dal suo collo l'acqua che scendeva dall'alto.   
Ora era bollente, ne voleva di più, molto di più.   
Non gli bastava.   
Affondò le unghie nel collo e scese sulle spalle, tornò a cingergli il collo e lo strinse a sé.   
Ormai era completamente nelle sue mani, volta dopo volta lo era sempre di più e se iniziare era stato imbarazzante, ora era una necessità. Ne aveva proprio bisogno.   
Se non si fosse deciso a farlo, l'avrebbe ucciso.   
Quando raggiunse il massimo, Derek aveva appena preso la sua erezione in mano. Gli bastava ancora molto poco.   
Sentì lo sperma scendere lungo le gambe di entrambi e Derek ritirò i denti dal suo collo su cui si erano appena appoggiati, poi sorrise schernendolo.   
\- Così ci mettiamo davvero poco... - Stiles capì cosa intendeva e gli morse l'orecchio indispettito.   
\- Mica hai finito... - Era un chiaro messaggio che Derek recepì fin troppo bene.   
\- Ci provi sempre... - Commentò ridacchiando. Se altri l'avessero visto ridere sarebbero rimasti sconvolti. Non erano risa di divertimento, ma era quanto di più vicino ci fosse.   
\- Finchè non lo farai! - Derek si sciolse e lo lasciò a sé appoggiandosi solo con una mano alle piastrelle, accanto alla testa di Stiles.   
Con l'altra andò a completare il proprio piacere, vicino al suo orgasmo.   
Intanto lo fissava provocatorio, invitante, con quelle sue sopracciglia inarcate che sembravano dire 'non vuoi favorire?'   
Stiles si perse nello sguardo, ma poi guardò cosa stava facendo e scosse il capo imprecando sofferente.   
\- Perchè non lo vuoi fare? -   
Lo sapeva, ma prima o poi l'avrebbe convinto a fare sesso sul serio.   
\- Perchè sei piccolo! - Disse senza pietà. Poteva anche avere l'orgasmo guardandolo e basta. Gli piaceva il contrasto della sua purezza con la mania di contestare tutto e tutti.   
Era caparbio, ma non solo.   
Era così attratto dal selvaggio.   
Erano compatibili per questo?   
Stiles continuò a lamentarsi e alla fine si inginocchiò; prima di sentirglielo prendere in bocca, concluse secco:   
\- Non sono piccolo per questo, però, eh? - Derek lasciò la propria erezione alla sua lingua, si appoggiò al muro anche con l'altra mano mentre davanti a lui, imprigionato, c'era Stiles accucciato giù.   
Cominciò muovendo il bacino nella sua bocca, dopo che l'ebbe avvolto fra le labbra ogni altro pensiero razionale svanì e gli sfuggì l'impulso di rispondere quello che stava pensando.   
\- Sei perfetto per questo... - Aumentò le spinte e mentre Stiles stringeva con le labbra, risucchiava sempre più dimostrando che imparava in fretta, Derek trovò il suo massimo piacere.   
Riuscì a togliersi dalla sua bocca e a finire da solo. Stiles trattenne il fiato shockato per un momento, Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo preparandosi ad una scenata isterica che gli avrebbe confermato che non poteva farlo ancora.   
Però l'acqua lavò subito via tutto e Stiles, sorprendentemente, si alzò ritrovandosi fra le sue braccia, appoggiato alle piastrelle, ancora in quell'angolo come prima.   
\- Sono le prime volte che mi sconvolgono, poi mi abituo in fretta, ho un buono spirito di adattamento! - Commentò Stiles sorprendendo il compagno. Non era raro succedesse in effetti.   
\- E' presto lo stesso per il resto! -   
Con questo prese il gel doccia e si insaponò.   
\- Ti basta questo?! Davvero ti basta questo e non ti serve il pacchetto completo? -   
Derek capì che si riferiva anche a lui stesso e non solo a quello che facevano e sospirò scuotendo il capo.   
\- Non ti stuferai mai? - Non ne voleva parlare, non amava parlare di qualcosa che lo riguardava, anzi lo odiava.   
\- No. Non mi stuferò mai! Prima o poi mi risponderai! -   
“O vincerò!”   
\- Lo farò quando vorrò! -   
\- Dici che sono piccolo, è per questo che non lo fai. Non ti viene voglia. Cioè ti serve solo un piccolo sfogo fisiologico, ma non ti attraggo. Non mi trovi attraente! - Era la fissa che gli era venuta dal primo giorno che l'aveva visto nel bosco. Quando si era sentito attratto verso di lui e si era chiesto se gli altri lo trovassero attraente. Altri uomini.   
Che, per trovarlo attraente, sarebbero dovuti essere gay ovviamente.   
Stiles non si sentiva attraente, ma si chiedeva se magari gli altri lo vedessero in modo diverso, o se a qualcuno sarebbe potuto piacere anche in quel senso.   
Sostanzialmente si chiedeva se a Derek piacesse, solo che come suo solito la prendeva molto larga.   
A Derek quei discorsi non piacevano, finivano sempre male.   
Si sciacquò in fretta e si pentì di essere venuto.   
\- Lo puoi anche dire, eh? Magari sei attratto da altre cose, non so, dalle donne... ma visto che io sono qua e che a te serve qualcuno ci vieni! -   
Stiles non sapeva frenare la lingua e appena Derek ebbe finito, uscì dalla doccia prendendosi il suo asciugamano.   
\- Mi serve che mi lasci in pace! Non puoi semplicemente accettare quello che c'è e basta? - Sarebbe stato, appunto, troppo semplice per uno abituato a pensare e riflettere e capire le cose in anticipo in base ad intuizioni o a cose logiche.   
Stiles che in realtà aveva finito la doccia da un pezzo, uscì a sua volta e trovandosi senza asciugamano grande, dovette accontentarsi di quello piccolo. Che non servì a molto.   
Uscì ed andò in camera inseguendo l'altro che invece si asciugava bello e tranquillo.   
\- Lo puoi dire! Perchè non lo dici? Non lo vuoi fare perchè non ti attraggo! Però ti serve una mano per quello e così ne approfitti! - Stiles ora lo voleva sentire.   
Derek non lo voleva dire, perchè non era così.   
\- Non è una questione di attrazione, per noi non è come per voi. È una questione animalesca, d'istinto. Siamo spinti verso alcune persone piuttosto che altre. Non è attrazione com'è per voi. Tu reputi bello qualcuno e arriva il desiderio, no? - Nemmeno per Derek era molto chiaro in effetti.   
\- No... non è che tutti quelli belli io... - Si morse la lingua rendendosi conto di quante cose stava dicendo, ma alla fine si mandò al diavolo e parlò. - Ok, penso di essere gay, ma non ne ho la certezza. Per ora sono attratto solo da te. Non è una questiona di trovare bello qualcuno e volerci fare qualcosa. È che... non so, con te ne ho voglia! - Arrossì e si passò le mani sul viso gocciolante.   
\- Per noi è una cosa più animalesca. Non c'è 'il mio tipo'. Non è che preferisco le donne formose o cose così. Toglitelo dalla testa. Posso essere attratto tanto da te, così piccolo e magro, quanto da una donna adulta e formosa. Non c'entra quello. - Derek era fortemente imbarazzato della cosa e lo mandava in bestia, però capiva che se non gli avesse dato qualche risposta, non avrebbe mollato!   
\- Ok. - Disse finalmente Stiles accettandolo. Ora ci capiva qualcosa in più.   
\- Non c'è un perchè tu! Smettila di chiederlo. - A quel punto Stiles starnutì e Derek gli lanciò l'asciugamano dopo averlo usato.   
In seguito prese dei vestiti puliti che si era portato prevedendo la doccia e li indossò mentre Stiles si avvolgeva da solo nel telo.  
\- Ok. - Disse alla fine ripetendosi mentalmente le informazioni ricevute.   
Stava per tentare di dirgli qualcosa su sé stesso quando da fuori la voce di suo padre che stava salendo lo raggiunse. Derek era in boxer, Stiles impallidì e veloce come un anguilla gli prese i vestiti, glieli mise in mano e lo spinse alla finestra mimando a voce di filare via in fretta.   
Derek sentendo le sue accelerazioni cardiache pensò che gli stesse per venire un infarto, per cui se ne andò volentieri.   
Reazioni isteriche non erano proprio il massimo per lui!   
E poi poteva piantarla con quella conversazione atroce.   
  
Derek comunque non aveva idea di cosa gli piacesse di Stiles, perchè lui. Aveva sempre agito d'istinto per cui non si fermava mai a riflettere. Ora era un problema dover tirare fuori improvvisamente delle risposte, per questo non ne voleva dare.   
Perchè sprecare tempo a capire cosa gli piaceva e perchè?   
Derek era spinto per qualche motivo verso Stiles. Non aveva importanza perchè.   
Da un lato pensava che fosse la sua attrazione per il pericolo ed il selvaggio, erano compatibili. Lui era ciò che Stiles per natura era portato a cercare e volere.   
Era più che soddisfacente.   
Stiles aveva qualcosa nel modo in cui lo guardava, ogni volta.   
Sentiva sempre più forte quello strano senso che lo spingeva verso di lui.   
Tanto che quando trasformò Erika e vide l'eccellente risultato, le propose un'idea per farsi vedere da chi di dovere.   
Doveva entrare nella sala mensa, davanti a tutti, farsi vedere per bene da Scott e Stiles e dopo aver attirato la loro attenzione uscire e salire in macchina con lui.   
Erika pensò che così avrebbero tutti creduto che avesse un ragazzo bellissimo, per cui l'idea le piacque, era una rivincita interessante.   
Naturalmente era appena trasformata e non percepiva bene le intenzioni degli altri, men che meno del suo alpha.   
Derek si sentì vittorioso quando Scott e Stiles, usciti per seguirla, la videro salire con lui.   
Derek li aspettava, li guardò e fece un sorriso smagliante in saluto, un sorriso che loro non gli avevano ancora visto.   
Soddisfazione. Quello era il nome.   
Stiles aveva avuto una botta di gelosia senza precedenti, l'aveva sentito nettamente scaldarsi, ma non dall'eccitazione bensì dalla rabbia e dal fastidio.   
Si sentiva inferiore, Derek percepì quel sentimento mentre fissava la sua espressione sconvolta e senza parole.   
Sconvolta era dire poco.   
  
Stiles piombò direttamente da Derek senza aspettare che il lupo si degnasse di passare da casa sua, come ormai era consuetudine.   
Trovò la sua tana sorprendentemente occupata da Isaac ed Erika, Erika se lo mangiò con gli occhi convinta che fosse lì per lei, Isaac non ci fece nemmeno caso.   
Stiles puntò Derek col dito e gli andò davanti concitato.   
\- Dobbiamo parlare! -   
Derek, sorpreso che fosse addirittura venuto a cercarlo, decise di rendergli la vita difficile.   
\- Io non credo proprio! - Appena lo disse si ritrovò la super sexy Erika, più simile ad una gatta che a un lupo, spingerlo con la sua camminata sensuale e la mano con gli artigli premuta sul suo petto.   
Stiles si fermò e cominciò inevitabilmente ad indietreggiare inghiottendo a vuoto.   
Derek lo guardò interessato.   
“Ma guarda, non è attratto da lei. È un lupo selvaggio ed una bomba sexy. E non è attratto da lei!” Poi si concentrò meglio e capì che la trovava molto bella, ma che non sperava gli saltasse addosso come quando era con lui.   
Sorrise soddisfatto.   
Era gay ed era suo.   
Era bello avere una cosa solo sua al di là del branco.   
\- Derek! - Chiamò. Derek gli diede le spalle e fece col gesto di mandarlo via.   
\- Sono occupato! - Stava facendo delle domande ad Isaac ed Erika per capire chi, fra i suoi compagni, poteva essere dei loro sempre in base a quel che percepiva. In molti avevano il famoso richiamo.   
Stiles venne ignobilmente scaricato, per questo si rinchiuse in camera sbarrando la finestra in modo che da fuori quel maledetto non potesse proprio entrare.   
Servì a poco.   
Derek entrò dalla porta di casa, dopo aver visto il padre uscire per un'emergenza in centrale.   
  
Stiles era seduto al computer a cercare di trovare connesso Scott per poterci parlare tramite video chat, quando la porta si aprì, lui convinto che fosse suo padre nemmeno si voltò.   
\- Ti serve qualcosa, papà? - Ma la voce che parlò decisamente non era quella di suo padre.   
Per poco non cadde dalla sedia nel sentirla e nel riconoscerla.   
\- Sì, che mi spieghi il comportamento di prima! -   
Però si girò di scatto, si riprese subito e si accese come un gatto a cui pestavano la coda. Gli si rivoltò contro senza il minimo timore assoluto.   
\- Senti, sei tu che prima mi cerchi quando ti pare e quando sono io che ti devo parlare mi mandi via! Non sono al tuo servizio! Stai prendendo una brutta piega. -   
“Non c'è verso di intimidirlo, questo! Del resto è sopravvissuto ad un testa a testa con mio zio, la cosa è maledettamente sorprendente!”   
Non aveva idea di quanto aveva sorpreso Peter proprio per quello.   
\- Sono pur qua, no? -   
\- E prima? Perchè prima non potevi? - Rispose Stiles allargando le braccia teatrale.   
Derek strinse le labbra cercando la pazienza già persa. Cosa gli era venuto in mente di venire lì?   
Gli era piaciuta la piazzata di gelosia.   
\- Ero occupato! -   
\- Con quella?! - 'quella' fu estremamente sprezzante e Derek si illuminò di interesse.   
\- Quella ha un nome, è una tua compagna di scuola. E c'era anche Isaac comunque! - Stiles sospirò stringendo le labbra come quando faceva i capricci per qualcosa che non voleva accettare.   
\- Erika. Perchè l'hai trasformata?! Si può sapere cosa stai combinando? Perchè trasformi a random un sacco di gente? -   
Era logico volesse sapere quello, ma non l'aveva cercato per quel motivo, prima. Derek voleva divertirsi un po', così si sedette comodo nel suo letto, la schiena sulla spalliera, i piedi scalzi e le gambe comodamente sistemate piegate.   
Era una posa rilassata e invitante. Stiles non sapeva perchè fosse invitante, ma lo era.   
\- E' solo questo che volevi sapere? - Chiese insinuando molte cose che Stiles colse bene. Arrossì e per questo reagì aizzandosi, rimanendo in piedi davanti al letto.   
\- Sì, cos'altro dovrebbe esserci? Prendi i miei compagni di scuola sfigati e li trasformi! Perchè? -   
\- Non è che ti stai chiedendo perchè non trasformo te, visto che sei sfigato anche tu? - La stoccata del tutto normale fece mettere di nuovo il broncio a Stiles che rispose subito a tono.   
\- Sei molto gentile come sempre. A me piace la mia vita da umano; strano, no? Vedendo tutti i problemi che tu e Scott avete da licantropi, non credo che sia male rimanere umano! - Derek si appoggiò in avanti sulle mani, verso di lui, e tutto proteso in quella posa che aveva del sensuale, forse per colpa del suo sguardo, rispose.   
\- Sai cosa ho sentito quando hai detto così? Il tuo cuore ha battuto forte... puoi anche mentire a te stesso, ma la verità è una! - Stiles rabbrividì ed impallidì riconoscendo le parole di Peter quando aveva cercato di trasformarlo.   
\- Sei proprio suo nipote! - Esclamò girandosi dall'altra parte, incapace di reggere lo sguardo per la prima volta, a disagio perchè aveva ragione. Voleva che lo trasformasse, che fosse Derek così da essere legato ulteriormente a lui, ma era una cosa tanto stupida che si vergognava.   
\- Di cosa parli? -   
Stiles rispose prendendo tempo.   
\- Tuo zio mi ha detto la stessa cosa quando mi ha chiesto se volevo essere trasformato. - Derek impallidì, si tese tutto e avanzò nel letto verso di lui fissandogli pungente la schiena, ora era il suo cuore a subire accelerazioni.   
\- Quando? - La voce era seria, non più strafottente. Per cui Stiles si girò sorpreso che gli importasse davvero. Era molto serio.   
\- Quando è tornato, tu eri sparito e lui aveva morso Lidia, per cui mi ha preso affinchè trovassi te. Sapeva che ero il solo a poterti trovare... non so proprio perchè, comunque... - Derek aveva una serie di informazioni che non sapeva ordinare, assottigliò lo sguardo e lo fissò male, come fosse questione di vita o di morte, sembrava stesse per partire all'attacco ma non contro di lui, Stiles lo capì. Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato. In effetti non ne avevano mai parlato.   
\- Peter aveva capito di noi. - Dirlo fu come ammettere che c'era un 'noi' e per Stiels fu come ritrovarsi senza legamenti. Sospese il fiato ed il cuore stesso e con un'emozione fortissima, si sedette sul letto con lui senza però guardarlo, fissando in basso imbarazzato.   
\- Oh... non sapevo... e quindi lui credeva che tu mi avessi detto che piano avevi? - Derek alzò le spalle fissando per terra a sua volta.   
\- Penso di sì... cosa ha fatto poi? -   
Stiles era ancora scosso e shockato dalla scoperta, voleva sapere come l'aveva scoperto, ma sapeva che non era il caso di fargli domande.   
Così rispose e gli spiegò tutto concludendo col fatto principale:   
\- Così mi ha preso il polso e mi ha detto che per ricompensarmi poteva trasformarmi, se volevo. Però il morso poteva anche uccidermi. -   
Derek alzò lo sguardo sul suo profilo, lo guardò intensamente e con voce profonda di chi non avrebbe mollato, chiese:   
\- E tu? - Stiles batté le palpebre spaesato della domanda, lo guardò e aprì le braccia con espressione ovvia.   
\- Non si nota che non sono un licantropo? Ho detto di no ovviamente! -   
Derek mise una mano fra loro due e si protese per fissarlo meglio e percepire con attenzione ogni singolo battito e respiro, per capire cosa pensasse, cosa stesse dicendo.   
\- E ti ha detto che invece mentivi a te stesso e che lo volevi? - Stiles si intimidì, ipnotizzato da lui e dai suoi occhi così belli e così vicini. Non capiva perchè volesse tanto saperlo.   
\- E' quello che ha detto lui. - Come per dire 'non quello che è vero.'   
\- Stiles, non è per tutti trasformarsi. Tu non devi. - il giovane si stupì e si stizzì di quella risposta, era un'attenzione o un rifiuto?   
\- Perchè? Perchè ci sono destinati e sfigati? - Derek sapeva d'averci preso, prima. Così decise di snodare quel discorso una volta per tutte.   
\- Tutti hanno un loro ruolo preciso nell'universo. La natura non fa mai errori e se li fa, poi rimedia ed equilibra le cose. Per cui se tu sei così e non hai il richiamo del lupo, va bene come sei! -   
Però si sentiva inadeguato, incompleto, indietro. Spesso si sentiva lontano, troppo lontano da loro. Da lui.   
Abbassò gli occhi sulle proprie mani che stringeva, inghiottì, si sentiva tanto sciocco.   
\- Che ruolo è il mio? - Se lo chiedeva da un po', da quando lo sentiva lontano, ed ora che vedeva che trasformava altri e non lui era anche peggio.   
\- Non lo so, lo scoprirai. Però non sei un lupo. Se ti mordessi moriresti. - Stiles alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò senza timore nel suo, vicini, toccandosi nel profondo.   
\- Ti importa davvero o semplicemente pensi che ti rallenterei se fossi nel tuo branco? - Derek, a quel punto, con una spontaneità sconcertante lo guardò senza capire e rispose:   
\- Stiles, tu sei già nel mio branco! Anche se sei umano... non serve essere lupi. Tu ormai ci sei... come lo è Scott! - Stiles per un momento si era sentito al settimo cielo, poi era caduto drasticamente.   
\- Scott. - Disse deluso. Derek lo percepì senza capire perchè lo fosse.   
\- Sì, Scott. Non lo accetta ma lo è, finiamo sempre per collaborare. Non c'è una totale fiducia reciproca ma... insomma, siete un po' come parte del mio branco. E anche se non sei un lupo lo sei anche tu... - Stiles non sapeva se esserne euforico o deluso. Entrambi, in effetti. Da un lato era bello sapere di essere l'unico umano con quel privilegio, sapeva che era raro sentire una cosa simile dalla bocca di Derek, dall'altro però era triste sapere che era all'altezza di Scott e non qualcosa di più.   
Non era quello che pensava.   
Tornò a guardarsi le mani senza saper che dire per non passare per un idiota innamorato, così Derek, che sentiva il suo stato d'animo in subbuglio, gli alzò il viso con un dito sul mento, glielo girò verso di lui e lo baciò quasi con dolcezza. Fu lento e calmo, non sapeva metterci ancora del sentimento, ma era vicino. Si chiese se lo sentiva, se poteva risparmiargli di dirglielo.   
Stiles si sciolse e capì che era comunque in una posizione privilegiata rispetto ad altri, o almeno gli piaceva pensarlo. Poteva andargli bene. Poteva farselo bastare.   
Una cosa per volta. Piccola piccola.


	20. Nuovi lati di Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles scopre nuovi lati di Derek in un raro momento in cui non è irritante... è strano ma ogni tanto ci sono, in privato, quando Stiles non urta il sistema nervoso perchè è tranquillo e la luna di Derek è dritta. Lui infatti ha spesso dimostrato di saper essere dolce a modo suo, con le persone importanti, in privato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'episodio si riferisce a quello in cui Derek trasforma Boyd, infatti c'è un momento particolare che mi ha fatto pensare. Scott e Stiles vogliono impedire a Derek di trasformare Boyd e mentre Scott va a controllare nel palaghiaccio, Stiles va a casa del ragazzo dove incontra Erika che lo tramortisce e lo ficca in un cassonetto una volta svenuto. Poi l'alterco si sviluppa proprio nel palaghiaccio fra Derek and company vs Scott. Lì mi son chiesta... ma se il branco di Derek non agisce mai di sua iniziativa... perchè mai Derek ha dato ordine ad Erika di mettere fuori gioco Stiles? E qua la mia risposta. Comunque il capitolo inizia con il seguito diretto della scena finale del capitolo precedente.

CAPITOLO XIX:   
NUOVI LATI DI DEREK   
  
Non avevano fatto niente, si erano solo baciati e poi stesi sul letto, vestiti, rivolti uno verso l'altro. In un raro momento di confidenza, era come se la connessione, una volta aperta, non si potesse rompere. Stiles la voleva mantenere e sapeva come fare, se voleva.   
Così gli faceva delle domande con un tono non irritante con la testa appoggiata alla propria mano, il gomito piegato, lo sguardo che vagava sul suo volto, sui suoi occhi ed ogni tanto evadeva.   
Derek era sul fianco.   
\- Senti tanti richiami? -   
\- Sì, abbastanza... -   
\- E perchè hai scelto loro in particolare? -   
Derek si strinse nelle spalle senza averne idea.   
\- Istinto, credo. -   
\- Perchè li stai trasformando? -   
\- Tutti hanno bisogno di un branco, noi siamo più forti in branco. Ed è gente la cui vita migliora una volta trasformata. È questo il richiamo. Sono persone destinate ad esserlo o a soffrire il triplo da umani. -   
Stiles capiva il discorso, ma capiva anche il punto di vista di Scott che sosteneva che gli rovinava la vita.   
\- Scott pensa che sia una maledizione. - Derek scosse il capo in disaccordo.   
\- Lui lo è diventato e non l'ha nemmeno voluto, è stato improvviso, fatica ad accettarlo. Però un giorno capirà che è la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli. -   
\- Ma tu sei sempre stato così, non sai la differenza da prima. -   
Derek, colpito dalla sua acuta osservazione, rimase ad osservarlo pensando a cosa dire.   
\- Sì, però è un richiamo della natura. Se decide così significa che è meglio così. Bisogna arrendersi. -   
Stiles era molto interessato al discorso e non capiva come mai fosse tanto ben disposto a parlarne, a volte era così altre ringhiava e gli saltava solo addosso, ma gli piaceva avere questi scambi con lui.   
Gli piaceva lui.   
\- E la natura non sbaglia mai? -   
\- Sì, certo... però diciamo che non è una cosa normale... ci sono le cose contro natura... -   
\- Abomini... - Derek inarcò le sopracciglia e lui spiegò. - Si chiamano abomini, gli errori della natura. - Derek annuì.   
\- Ma non sono frequenti o non ci sarebbe distinzione fra ciò che va bene e ciò che non va bene. Ci sono delle cose da combattere ed altre da accettare. - Stiles si chiese se quello che stava succedendo fra loro fosse fra queste ultime o fra le prime. A volte pensava fosse un grande errore, altre invece che fosse bello, che fosse fattibile.   
Però non era facile, perchè la maggior parte delle volte litigavano e si pizzicavano, non è che andassero d'accordo. Era come se si dovessero per forza provocare e stuzzicare.   
A volte gli veniva voglia di lasciarlo perdere. Lo faceva stare molto male.   
\- E la tua natura ti porta verso certe persone piuttosto che altre... così, senza motivo? - non si sarebbe mai spiegato il suo interesse verso di lui. Qualunque cosa fosse, per Stiles sarebbe rimasto sempre un mistero ed era nella sua natura cercare di capire le cose e darsi delle risposte.   
Derek ridacchiò e scosse il capo, era ancora fisso su quello. Lo spinse stendendolo sulla schiena e si alzò mettendoglisi sopra col busto. Lo guardò da vicino, intenso, divertito.   
\- La natura non la puoi spiegare. L'accetti. La vivi. Ti butti. - Stiles aprì la bocca per dirgli altre cose, ma non ci riuscì perchè venne subito chiusa dalla sua.   
Si fece andare bene questo dialogo e queste spiegazioni, per il momento.   
Per il resto ci sarebbe stato tempo. Prima o poi Derek glielo avrebbe detto, non gli poteva bastare un 'è natura'.   
Oh, proprio no.   
Però la sua bocca ora lavorava sulla propria in modo troppo esperto per fermarlo, era curioso di sapere in quanti modi la sua lingua poteva dargli piacere.   
Ormai almeno nel bacio era diventato un esperto. Decisamente.   
Ma di volta in volta il caro Derek diventava sempre più pessimo a controllarsi.   
Sorprendentemente pessimo.   
  
  
Scott pensava d'aver capito male, dovette chiedergli conferma, poi capì che l'aveva detto davvero.   
Stiles era dalla parte di Derek, per la prima volta da quando lo conoscevano. C'erano state volte in cui gli aveva addirittura ordinato di lasciarlo morire, tanto che ce l'aveva sempre con lui.   
Salvo poi dirgli che per colpa sua credeva di essere gay.   
Al di là dello shock di sentirgli dire che potevano lasciar fare Derek, Scott tornò sulla sua in poco tempo, era convinto che Derek sbagliasse a trasformare adolescenti in lupi a tutto andare.   
Così non avrebbe smesso di cercare di fermarlo.   
Fecero il solito consueto piano di battaglia per provarci al termine del quale, Stiles, per mostrarsi dalla parte di Scott e non fargli pensare che ora patteggiasse per Derek, gli disse se volevano suggellare il tutto con un bacio.   
Scott non lo tenne nemmeno in considerazione, naturalmente, ed andò dritto per la sua strada, ma Stiles lo inseguì tornando a tormentarlo con una delle sue grandi fisse.   
\- Scusa, non mi baceresti? Non mi trovi attraente? - Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo, ecco che c'erano di nuovo.   
\- Stiles, non sono gay! Devi chiederlo ad uno che bacerebbe i ragazzi! -   
Stiles si imbronciò senza mollare.   
\- Baceresti Isaac! - Scott si fermò di colpo e Stiles gli andò addosso, così a tu per tu provò a capire cosa si fosse bevuto.   
\- Sei ubriaco? -   
\- Mai stato più sobrio! -   
\- E come ti viene in mente una cosa simile? -   
Stiles sospirò e si grattò la nuca.   
\- Hai mostrato una strana connessione con lui... con Erika a parte quella volta in palestra, prima che si trasformasse, non c'è stato nulla mentre con Isaac sei diventato matto per aiutarlo, ti sentivi responsabile per lui, ma non aveva senso! -   
Scott scosse il capo e riprese a camminare.   
\- Sei sempre più bevuto! -   
\- No, dai! Non baceresti mai mai mai un ragazzo? Danny non ti sta simpatico? - Ora Scott non capiva perchè lo doveva rendere gay a tutti i costi. Per simpatia? Perchè facevano le cose sempre in coppia?   
\- Mi sta simpatico perchè è mio amico, non lo bacerei! -   
Stiles continuò fra un broncio e l'altro.   
\- Dai, sul serio? Quando hai annusato tutti i giocatori di lacrosse per capire chi fosse il lupo mannaro ti sei fermato su di lui ed hai apprezzato il suo profumo! E anche al ballo invernale hai fatto finta di ballare con lui! - Scott tornò a fermarsi e a fissarlo come fosse impazzito, poi per assicurarsi che non avesse la febbre alta, gli mise la mano sulla fronte. Era normale.   
\- E' mio amico, lo trovo simpatico, mi è piaciuto il suo profumo, mi serviva una mano per scaricare il professore al ballo. Queste sono le tue risposte. E per concludere non sono gay. Non c'è niente di male nell'esserlo, ma non dobbiamo fare tutto insieme. Se vuoi intraprendere quella strada, fallo pure senza di me. Io non ti servo! Ti sosterrò sempre ma non... non farò da cavia! - Con questo lo piantò in asso.   
Stiles era ancora convinto che con Isaac fosse stato molto strano, ma non ci poteva fare nulla.   
Se preferiva così, che rimanesse nei suoi schemi prestabiliti.   
“Però se capissi se sono gay o se sono solo attratto da Derek, non sarebbe male!”   
In quel momento gli passò accanto Danny, lo fissò intenso e provò ad immaginarsi a baciarlo. Poteva essere fattibile come esperimento per capirsi meglio.   
Tanto era solo un bacio, no?   
Se Scott non voleva aiutarlo, doveva provarci con qualcun altro... e non conosceva altri gay, al momento.   
Non sapeva quanto si sbagliava.   
Un giorno non molto lontano da lì, di gay ne avrebbe avuti solo l'imbarazzo della scelta!   
  
  
Ritrovarsi in un cassonetto dell'immondizia dopo essere stato tramortito e messo fuori combattimento, non era stato il momento migliore della giornata di Stiles.   
Ricordò che era stata Erika e che i tirapiedi di Derek non facevano mai nulla di loro iniziativa. Imbufalito andò subito da lui senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.   
Era arrabbiato nero, come osava trattarlo così?   
Addirittura colpito!   
Come aveva potuto darle un ordine simile?   
Quando arrivò nella sua tana, vide anche Boyd da cui dedusse che alla fine Scott non fosse riuscito a farlo ragionare.   
Lo ignorò completamente, se voleva prendere quella strada era suo diritto. A dirla tutta li invidiava perchè erano stati chiamati da Derek, essere trasformato era una specie di fissa segreta che però non avrebbe mai osato esprimere a voce più di quanto non avesse già fatto.   
Erika scattò verso di lui e con gli artigli sul petto lo bloccò in partenza, come una sorta di dovere.   
\- Ce l'hai forse con me?! - Isaac lo ignorò e Derek sospirando li guardò per vedere cosa avrebbero fatto.   
\- Derek, ti dispiace? - Disse poi Stiles visto che lei non accennava a mollare la presa.   
Alla fine l'alpha si decise e con un cenno indicò ad Erika di lasciarlo, così Stiles, guardandosi intorno e notando che non c'era per nulla privacy e vergognandosi molto a parlarne lì con loro, gli chiese agitato e sul piede di guerra.   
\- Ti dispiace se parliamo da qualche parte? - Derek voleva scaricarlo, aveva da occuparsi dei nuovi arrivati però in effetti era presto per cominciare con addestramenti e cose simili. Era anche notte, ormai, e poteva semplicemente lasciarli dormire. E occuparsi di qualcosa di più piacevole.   
Con un sorrisino consapevole, si girò verso gli altri e tornando subito serio e sbrigativo, ordinò loro di trovarsi delle sistemazioni per dormire o, se lo preferivano, andare a casa che si sarebbero ritrovati il giorno dopo.   
Dopo di che, Derek uscì dal rifugio seguito da Stiles. Mentre gli altri ovviamente li fissavano chiedendosi cosa diavolo stesse succedendo fra loro.   
Appena furono fuori, Stiles non aspettò di essere a casa. In realtà pensava che potessero parlarne anche lì fuori perchè non pensava al resto, un resto che si poteva fare solo in casa.   
\- Hai dato tu l'ordine ad Erika di darmi giù e ficcarmi in un cassonetto? - Derek non fece una piega, continuando a camminargli accanto verso casa sua, poco distante da lì.   
\- Sì, certo. -   
Stiles lo guardò sorpreso che lo ammettesse così candidamente.   
\- Come 'sì certo?!' e non mostri nemmeno un po' di rimorso? -   
\- E perchè dovrei? - Derek era disorientato.   
\- Le hai detto di farmi del male! Ti sembra normale? Non è che io sono il primo che passa per strada! - Stiles era indispettito, non ci poteva proprio credere. Come osava?   
\- Sì, l'ho fatto e non me ne pento! Sapevo che Scott avrebbe cercato di fermarci usando la forza e che sarebbe nato uno scontro, non volevo che ci finissi in mezzo. - Stiles che era pronto a ribattere a tutto quello che diceva sempre per pura abitudine, aprì la bocca e la richiuse fermandosi di colpo nel rendersi conto di cosa aveva appena detto.   
Però non poteva essere quello che stava capendo, la sua testa gli propose diverse variabili.   
\- Pensavi che vi avrei fermati dall'azzuffarvi? -   
Derek sospirò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi tornare a guardarlo. Erano quasi davanti casa di Stiles, ma a quell'ora non c'era nessuno in giro.   
\- Ma nemmeno per sogno! Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fermarci. - Disse sicuro di sé. A volte si chiedeva perchè dovesse sempre fare mille domande per testare le sue idee. Lui partiva già con delle opinioni o delle risposte. Le metteva alla prova con una serie di domande snervanti. Si vedeva che era il figlio di un poliziotto!   
\- E allora non volevi che Scott avesse scrupoli e combattesse al massimo! - Stiles era convinto ci potessero essere ancora una gran serie di ipotesi, per cui Derek, capendo che avrebbe continuato così per tutta la notte, tagliò la testa al toro e gli disse subito cosa voleva sentire.   
Seccato e di malumore per questi suoi mezzi fastidiosi.   
\- L'ho fatto perchè di solito quello che ci va di mezzo è sempre l'umano sfigato! - Citò Stiles quando si era definito sfigato l'altra sera con lui.   
Stiles aprì bocca e la richiuse di scatto.   
Ok, era proprio quello che aveva capito prima.   
Boccheggiò, cercò qualcosa di intelligente da dire e poi continuò.   
\- Non sembri così attento agli umani sfigati, di solito è Scott... - Era per dire qualcosa, per alleggerire la situazione e per non dargli l'ultima parola.   
Era vero che di solito Derek non aveva cura degli umani sfigati e che quello era Scott, ma era vero che quel che stava pensando Stiles rumorosamente era “L'ha fatto per proteggermi!” ma non aveva il coraggio di dirglielo. Derek non glielo stava leggendo di preciso, ma percepiva che si era fortemente emozionato.   
Stiles era assurdo, aveva il coraggio di miliardi di cose, ma non di quella.   
Derek era stufo di quell'inutile dialogo, Stiles voleva sentirsi dire una cosa che lo imbarazzava, ma visto che non avrebbe mollato, andò oltre e lo precedette in casa passando per la finestra in modo da evitare eventuali padri per casa.   
Stiles, fuori dalla porta, lo vide e rimase senza parole.   
\- Ed ora che fai? Cioè non ti ho mica invitato ad entrare! - Ma ormai parlava da solo. Scosse il capo e corse dentro senza nemmeno accertarsi della presenza del padre.   
Quando entrò in camera, Derek era già senza maglietta e lui sul piede di guerra si accese ancora di più chiudendosi dentro.   
\- Senti, non puoi fare come se fosse casa tua, o come se io fossi di tua proprietà! -   
Derek, malizioso, sperò che fossero passati oltre.   
\- Ah no? A me sembrava di sì... - Stiles si arrabbiò, ma non ancora ai suoi massimi livelli. Era solo urtato da quella sua arroganza.   
\- No invece! Tu pensi di poterti prendere ciò che vuoi sempre, ma non è così! Che cavolo! -   
Derek si avvicinò con passo sinuoso e silenzioso, sicuro di sé.   
Stiles si fermò dal parlare e si paralizzò, non indietreggiò. Gli piaceva quando faceva così e non l'avrebbe mai negato.   
Il suo sguardo magnetico e penetrante, l'aria da predatore.   
Vicino. Così vicino da togliergli il fiato. Sfiorarlo e non toccarlo.   
Il suo profumo fin dentro.   
\- Sei sicuro che tu non sia mio? - Stiles voleva dirgli che non esisteva proprio, che non poteva prendersi ciò che voleva senza uno straccio di spiegazione, che lui era di sé stesso ma l'idea di appartenergli, per quanto degradante fosse, gli piaceva. Era quasi... una relazione...   
\- Mi stavi proteggendo? - Disse alla fine a quella vicinanza da far girare la testa, i respiri uno sull'altro. Derek esitò un istante, poi guardò ancora i suoi occhi così grandi e puliti e sorrise.   
Avevano qualcosa di quelli di Paige.   
Forse ci vedeva questo, ogni tanto.   
Erano così umani.   
\- Ti fa sentire meglio? - Chiese in un sussurro intenso che fece rabbrividire il ragazzo.   
Stiles a quel punto gli mise le mani sulle braccia, scivolò sulla sua pelle liscia e si arrese.   
\- Sì... - E quel 'sì' fu per molte cose, anche per la domanda precedente sull'essere suo.   
Stiles si arrese e schiuse le labbra spostando le mani dalle braccia alla vita e circondarlo per attirarlo a sé.   
Si appoggiò a lui e carezzandosi con le labbra aperte, prima di quel bacio, si penetrarono prima di tutto con gli occhi catturati uno dall'altro.   
Erano lì.   
Erano uno nell'altro.   
Erano presi da quell'emozione che bacio dopo bacio cresceva di più.   
Un giorno non si sarebbero fermati.   
Un giorno sarebbero andati oltre, Derek lo sapeva.   
Ma per il momento ci teneva a fare le cose nel modo giusto. Non era il prepotente senza valori che tutti credevano, era solo chiuso e con una vita difficile alle spalle.   
Stiles cominciava appena a vedere quei lati morbidi che ogni tanto aveva con lui, solo con lui.   
Si sentiva un privilegiato. Per questo quando a Derek serviva una mano alla fine, se poteva, c'era.   
E poi quei momenti insieme, da soli, la notte. Come dei sogni circoscritti alla sua camera.   
Di giorno, fuori di lì, svaniva tutto, il più delle volte.   
Le lingue si intrecciarono trasmettendosi delle emozioni sempre più intense, bacio dopo bacio c'era ogni volta qualcosa in più.   
Derek, turbato per quell'istinto sempre più forte, gli prese il viso fra le mani e se lo staccò come per ordinare sé stesso ed i propri pensieri, ma il desiderio era troppo grande.   
Poi si incupì turbato.   
Non era il desiderio sessuale.   
Era il desiderio di stendersi e dormire con lui e basta.   
Era qualcosa che aveva provato a suo tempo con Paige, non aveva più provato con nessun'altra.   
La voglia di stendersi con lui, dormire abbracciato a lui come una sua proprietà.   
Come un cucciolo per il suo lupo.   
Ma era diverso, non era come un figlio od un membro del branco.   
Era davvero una sensazione indescrivibile e piena di miriadi di variabili.   
\- Che c'è? - Chiese Stiles continuando a cingergli la vita e tenerlo a sé. Non voleva se ne andasse, ma nemmeno che smettesse.   
Era stato toccato da quella sua ammissione.   
Gli piaceva. L'aveva voluto proteggere. Non usava mai metodi normali, però l'aveva fatto ed era stato carino.   
Stiles cominciava a pensare che effettivamente Derek provasse qualcosa per lui, ma che solo faticasse ad ammetterlo a sé stesso, oltre che a dirglielo.   
Derek scosse il capo e ovviamente si tenne tutto per sé, si limitò a muoversi all'indietro e, arrivato al letto, a stendersi tirandoselo dietro per il polso.   
Stiles non sindacò sul fatto che potesse anche prendergli la mano, lo seguì e lo raggiunse evitando di spogliarsi.   
Si adagiò sul petto nudo di Derek e lo sentì caldo e teso, gli stava succedendo qualcosa. Glielo baciò dolcemente e nel sentirlo si girò e lo spostò per mettersi con la testa sul suo stomaco, tutto piegato ed arcuato come un lupo usava stendersi appoggiando la testa sul padrone.   
“I lupi non hanno padroni...”   
Pensò sconcertato Stiles. Però a volte quando si metteva a dormire in quella posizione, abbracciandogli la vita per impedirgli di andarsene, era davvero come se fosse Derek ad appartenergli e non il contrario come nella maggio parte del tempo si sforzava di sembrare.   
Stiles lo accettò. Le cose si stavano mettendo da sole in un modo strano, a volte vedeva questi lati umani di Derek, questi lati così dolci che forse anche solo pensarlo era un crimine. Però lo era. Protettivo.   
Stiles sorrise, si rilassò e gli mise le mani una sul suo braccio e l'altra sulla sua nuca, fra i capelli.   
Dopo di che si addormentarono.   
Ammettere certe cose era difficile, affrontarle impossibile, però ad aspettare che si sistemassero da sole, spesso si aveva buoni risultati. Volte come quella.


	21. Questione di fiducia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il kanima osa attaccare di nuovo Stiles e questa volta in compagnia di Derek. Da lì diventa la sua missione, non perchè si sente responsabile, visto che ancora non sa chi sia il kanima. Ma bensì perchè ha osato attaccare il suo Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si riferisce all'episodio 4 della seconda stagione, quando il kanima entra in scena. Inizialmente accenno al fatto che la bestia paralizza Stiles ed ammazza un ragazzo davanti ai suoi occhi, come succede nell'episodio originale, da lì poi si sviluppa il capitolo. Mostro un poco di retroscena per poi tuffarci nella scena della piscina che tanto amo, infatti ho inserito i dialoghi che sono stati detti e ne ho aggiunti alcuni perchè nell'episodio non mostravano ogni secondo fatto e finito del momento, così ho approfittato dei famosi retroscena. Di questo episodio mi hanno sempre colpito molte cose che poi ho scritto nel capitolo, ma principalmente tre. Quando sono in piscina Derek dice 'se non ti fidi tu, non mi fido nemmeno io', lì Stiles fa uno sguardo ferito di chi pensa 'ma come puoi dire una cosa simile?' e stizzito lo butta giù. Momento epicamente sterek. Cioè non hai una reazione simile se non pensi che stai aiutando Derek perchè gli vuoi bene e non perchè credi che sia utile, come invece pensa lui. Momento due: quando alla fine Stiles dice il termine 'abominio' i due si guardano in modo strano, come se ci fosse, appunto, un retroscena. Che io ho abilmente inserito. Momento tre: prima Derek sapeva che c'era un'altra creatura in città ma non si faceva toccare dalla cosa, lo dice lui personalmente. Poi cambia magicamente idea dopo che la creatura attacca Stiles due volte. Dopo la prima scende in campo per informarsi su cosa sia successo (e dopo che aveva detto di starne fuori, la cosa risulta strana), dopo la seconda si infuria e decide di ucciderlo. Certo, ci è andato di mezzo anche lui, però il dialogo che poi hanno Scott e Stiles è particolarmente rivelatore.

CAPITOLO XX:   
QUESTIONE DI FIDUCIA

[ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/41415d9a9c2779c1e8d977d60da8a259/tumblr_myjo3vJ5d11rmdmxco4_500.png) [ ](https://24.media.tumblr.com/34f05b0397d27d6ed1e071fe5478cecc/tumblr_myjo3vJ5d11rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [ ](https://24.media.tumblr.com/100518214839db9ae49220f4d777e56d/tumblr_myjo3vJ5d11rmdmxco9_500.gif) [ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/afd1e676075e981d2d351553dfedb4b8/tumblr_myjo3vJ5d11rmdmxco6_500.gif) [ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/89afec3c7f9d00278d771a541616726d/tumblr_myjo3vJ5d11rmdmxco7_500.png) [ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/8f8a38e5ffcb2438253ce6af5a4b0a54/tumblr_myjo3vJ5d11rmdmxco5_500.jpg) [](https://24.media.tumblr.com/9312022b44b393e4eb1ab917f81a7525/tumblr_myjo3vJ5d11rmdmxco1_500.gif)

  
Non aveva idea del motivo per cui non glielo aveva voluto dire.   
Coinvolgere Derek in quel caso sarebbe stato forse la cosa più intelligente.   
O forse no.   
Stiles era disorientato in merito, tutto stava nel capire cosa provasse per lui.   
Se le sue precedenti intuizioni erano corrette ed il bel lupo si stava prendendo da Stiles, dirgli che si era trovato a tu per tu con un nuovo mostro che l'aveva paralizzato, aveva ucciso uno davanti ai suoi occhi e poi se ne era andato, significava scatenare la bestia. In senso letterale.   
Il punto è che non era ancora chiaro cosa avesse visto, chi fosse, cosa fosse.   
Sapevano che probabilmente c'era un mostro in circolazione e Scott ed Allison l'avevano intravisto. Sapevano anche che ammazzava le persone e che non era un lupo mannaro.   
Stiles pensò che forse doveva dirglielo, ma alla fine decise che era meglio capire prima cosa fosse quel mostro. E magari chi.   
Così non disse nulla a Derek, perchè forse avrebbe dato inutilmente di testa. Non serviva a niente, con Scott ed Allison avevano messo su questa specie di piano per scoprire di cosa si trattava.   
Alla fine, se sarebbe servito, l'avrebbero coinvolto.   
  
Quando Erika riferì a Derek che Stiles si era trovato a tu per tu con quel nuovo mostro, andò su tutte le furie perchè ovviamente aveva osato nascondergli una cosa tanto importante.   
“Vorrei sapere cosa pensa di fare senza di me!”   
Pensò imbufalito pronto a trovarlo e a chiederglielo fino a fargli dire persino l'odore che aveva percepito.   
Non era una questione 'personale', in effetti.   
A lui 'personalmente' quel mostro non aveva fatto nulla, aveva ucciso il padre di Isaac, ma era un bastardo che se lo meritava, per cui fondamentalmente non aveva motivo di avercela con lui. Però sapere che Stiles l'aveva incontrato non gli piaceva. Voleva innanzitutto sapere come si erano svolti i fatti, se l'aveva minacciato o cosa di preciso gli aveva fatto. Poi voleva sapere tutto di quel mostro. Se era una minaccia per Stiles diventava di gran lunga un suo problema.   
Così quella sera, sapendo che Stiles era alla partita di lacrosse, andò con Erika a scuola e fiutando il suo odore lo trovarono nell'edificio.   
Derek mandò Erika a prenderlo, lo portarono in piscina.   
Quando Stiles vide Derek capì cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco.   
Con Erika presente il dialogo fra i due era limitato, non poteva chiedergli 'ecco perchè mi evitavi!' e lui non poteva rispondergli 'non sono obbligato a renderti partecipe di tutto solo perchè dormi con me!'.   
Per cui si scambiarono un'occhiata molto eloquente per poi fingere tutto normale.   
Derek era seccato che non gli avesse detto una cosa simile e Stiles era infastidito che lui pretendesse da lui chissà cosa.   
Alla fine gli raccontò tutto comunque, Derek non disse poi molto, sgonfiò solo una palla da basket con gli artigli dimostrandosi sulla via della furia. Per il resto si limitò a guardarlo facendo capire a Stiles tutto quello che lui voleva sapere.   
Prima gli raccontò gli eventi, poi descrisse il mostro soffermandosi sugli occhi. Erika rimase basita dal fatto che Stiles lo capisse così alla perfezione pur senza il bisogno di parole.   
Quando il mostro fece il suo trionfale ingresso proprio lì con loro, il primo logico istinto di Stiles fu mettersi dietro Derek. L'istante successivo Erika venne sbattuta contro il muro e messa fuori combattimento e il primo pensiero di Derek fu Stiles, infatti ignorò completamente Erika, si accucciò davanti a Stiles per proteggerlo e tirò fuori le zanne per difenderlo.   
Una reazione del tutto automatica da parte di entrambi. Così come il resto.   
Il mostro scese e fu veloce, tutto molto veloce, Derek spinse Stiles per allontanarlo e lo guardò un secondo per dirgli di scappare; era pronto ad attaccare quella nuova creatura simile ad un rettile gigante pur non sapendo niente di lui e della sua potenza, né tanto meno delle sue intenzioni.   
Era pericoloso e lo sapeva, ma lì c'era Stiles. Non importava niente altro. Avrebbe combattuto fino a che non sarebbe stato al sicuro, poi in caso sarebbe scappato.   
\- Derek il tuo collo! - Esclamò Stiles contraddicendo come al solito il suo ordine di correre via. Il collo di Derek era stato graffiato da quel mostro e, come era accaduto a lui in precedenza, lo vide accasciarsi nel giro di pochi secondi.   
Secondi nei quali Stiles gli andò subito dietro e lo sostenne avvolgendolo con un braccio, portandosi il suo intorno alle spalle e tenendoselo stretto.   
\- Ok... - Disse infatti capendo che toccava come al solito a lui aiutare Derek anche se era l'umano sfigato di turno,   
“Mi chiedo perchè sono sempre io che finisco in queste situazioni con lui!”   
Pensò infatti il lupo, imbestialito per essere stato immobilizzato da quel mostro e per ritrovarsi a prendere l'aiuto proprio di Stiles.   
Ovviamente a quel punto non aveva scelta, ma faceva sempre la parte di quello che si faceva aiutare da lui e non gli piaceva, non voleva essere quello che si faceva aiutare da lui. Voleva essere quello che lo proteggeva. Era venuto lì per quello, in un certo senso. Com'era possibile? Era lui il lupo mannaro, non Stiles!   
Perchè sempre con Stiles? Perchè?   
Che storia era quella?   
Lui lo vedeva sempre in quelle condizioni pietose!   
\- Chiama Scott! - Disse allora mentre lo trascinava via dalla zona delle piscine. Stiles prese il telefono dalla tasca, ma nella foga del tenerlo a sé e nello scappare, il telefono gli cadde, Stiles si abbassò automaticamente per prenderlo e Derek non fece in tempo a chiamarlo per dirgli di non farlo, che ormai stava già facendo un tuffo in acqua.   
Stiles si ritrovò così a dover scegliere fra il chiamare Scott ed il tuffarsi per salvare quel pero che sarebbe annegato.   
Ovviamente non ci rifletté per molto.   
Si tuffò.   
Avevano un rapporto strano ed erano più le volte che litigavano, ma non esisteva certo che se quello avesse bisogno, lui non lo aiutava.   
L'avrebbe aiutato sempre.   
O quasi. Insomma, se pensava non se lo meritasse non è che si abbassava a tanto.   
Ma in quel periodo era stato carino con lui, così si inabissò nella piscina e lo riportò a galla tenendoselo stretto, sempre con un braccio sopra le proprie spalle ed un altro intorno alla vita di Derek.   
\- Fammi uscire da qui! - Ruggì il lupo sentendosi fortemente umiliato per tutta quella maledetta situazione.   
\- Ti preoccupi di annegare? Hai notato quell'essere con quelle svariate file di denti affilati? - Esclamò Stiles polemico come al solito. Se c'era occasione di discutere, lui discuteva. E lo faceva anche se quell'occasione non c'era.   
\- E tu hai notato che sono paralizzato dal collo in giù in una piscina piena d'acqua? - Ribadì Derek per sottolineare la propria impotenza doppia. Non solo immobile, ma in acqua, pure. Sotto l'assedio di un mostro pericoloso. E lui doveva proteggere Stiles?   
Bene!   
\- D'accordo, non lo vedo... - Stiles fece per portarlo fuori dalla piscina, ma dovettero fermarsi quando lo videro avvicinarsi di nuovo, così osservarono la bestia che rimase ferma senza entrare: li teneva solo d'occhio.   
\- Che sta aspettando? - si chiesero infatti sorpresi che non si tuffasse per finire il lavoro.   
Stiles rafforzò la presa sul braccio di Derek che si teneva intorno al collo. Cercavano di rimanere focalizzati sulle priorità, ovvero rimanere a galla. Per questo evitavano i loro sguardi il più possibile. Erano troppo vicini per fissarsi, poi la concentrazione rischiava di andare a quel paese.   
Derek era fortemente insofferente per essere nelle mani di Stiles e Stiles non sapeva in effetti come tirarsene fuori, cercava di usare la testa come sempre, ma era un po' complicato, specie perchè sentiva addosso il corpo di Derek che ogni notte lo faceva sospirare. Toccarlo in quel modo lo distraeva decisamente.   
Per quanto ci pensasse, comunque, non trovava niente di meglio, così ad un certo punto trovò il telefono a bordo piscina. Il mostro si aggirava ancora nei dintorni, pronto ad attaccarli se fossero usciti, pareva per nulla intenzionato ad entrare.   
\- Senti, non credo di poter reggere ancora molto... - Derek capì che pensava di lasciarlo andare giù per prendere il telefono e chiamare Scott, ma ovviamente l'idea che poi potesse non tornare a riprenderlo non gli piaceva.   
\- Nonono non pensarci neanche! - Cominciò infatti a dire, convinto che Stiles volesse vendicarsi dei suoi modi discutibili.   
\- Puoi fidarti per una volta? - Stiles era indignato che Derek continuasse a non fidarsi nonostante tutto.   
\- No! - E fu peggio con quella risposta. Stiles lo fissò male ed indispettito puntualizzò, continuando a tenerlo per bene a sé.   
\- Sono io che ti tengo in vita, chiaro? L'hai notato? - Non che questo lo spingesse a calare le arie, ma sperava.   
\- Sì e quando la paralisi sparirà, chi combatterà contro quell'essere? - Stiles non ci poteva credere. Derek in realtà era abituato a pensare in termini di utilità e non sentimentali. In nessun altro senso poteva essere aiutato. Del resto fra loro di norma era così. Circa.   
\- Secondo te è per questo che ti tengo a galla? - Chiese infatti sconvolto Stiles non capacitandosi che dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme e che facevano a casa, fosse solo per quello e che lui pensava una cosa simile.   
\- Sì, se non ti fidi di me io non mi fido di te! Ma tu hai bisogno di me per sopravvivere, ecco perchè non mi fai andare a fondo! - Ribadì con forte convinzione Derek, spaventato più che altro dal non essere veramente utile. Non era per la paura di essere lasciato andare a fondo e quindi di morire. Era perchè non voleva non essere fondamentale per Stiles. Si sentiva maledettamente idiota e l'altro, davanti a quel discorso, si indignà. Come poteva pensare quelle cose? Come poteva pensare che dopo le notti passate insieme lui lo tenesse su perchè gli serviva? Il modo in cui lo guardò a quel punto tradusse tutto il suo stato d'animo incredulo, indignato e fuori dal seminato. Per questo, quindi, con stizza lo lasciò andare giù per nuotare verso il bordo e prendere il telefono.   
Derek andò giù ed in tutto il tempo che rimase nell'acqua, la paura di non essere abbastanza importante per lui divenne un masso gigantesco che lo faceva affondare ancora di più. Il respiro gli mancava, guardava nell'acqua nella stupida speranza di vederlo riapparire, ma ad un certo punto tutto si offuscò. Anche le sue paure.   
“Non sono importante...”   
Non riuscì a finire di pensarlo che le sue braccia lo afferrarono, lo abbracciarono e lo riportarono a galla.   
L'ossigeno per un momento venne confuso con quell'assurda euforia di essere ancora fra le sue braccia.   
Era quella la sensazione di stare bene con qualcuno, di essere felice di rivederlo, di sentirlo ancora.   
Quella di essere salvato.   
Per un momento si confuse con qualcosa di più, molto di più.   
Si confuse con un altro tipo di salvezza, una più interiore.   
Quando si riassestò si diede dello stupido.   
\- Dimmi che l'hai chiamato. - Stiles non rispose e capì che era stato inutile.   
Il telefono del ragazzo era sul fondo della piscina, ma non perchè gli era caduto, bensì perchè, nel chiamarlo, Scott gli aveva messo subito giù dicendogli che non poteva parlare. Così Stiles, invece di richiamarlo subito, capendo che Derek era giù da troppo tempo, aveva fatto cadere l'apparecchio e si era immerso per salvarlo.   
Non ci aveva mai pensato nemmeno di striscio a non farlo e a lasciarlo giù, ovviamente, ma quando si era sentito dire che lo aiutava solo per un tornaconto personale, si era ribellato. Gli aveva solo voluto dare una lezione.   
Ora però chiaramente non l'avrebbe certo mollato.   
Solo che le forze gli stavano mancando sempre più.   
\- Pensavo non tornassi. - Ammise Derek. Stiles si girò a guardarlo a quella solita vicinanza e lo fissò davvero male.   
\- Come potevi pensarlo? - Con un sottinteso bello grande.   
\- Magari il mostro si era allontanato e tu eri potuto scappare via... - Stiles voleva ributtarlo giù, ma si trattenne perchè in fondo, molto in fondo, ci teneva a lui.   
\- Sei uno stupido! - Disse alla fine senza aggiungere altro.   
\- Vuoi dire che mi aiuti perchè tieni a me? - I momenti perfetti per parlare di quelle cose. No, Derek non li coglieva mai. Al contrario era bravo a trovare quelli sbagliati.   
Stiles ansimava, non ce la faceva più a tenerlo a galla e di certo non era in grado di ragionare sulle risposte. Se avesse parlato gli avrebbe detto qualcosa di imbarazzante esponendosi troppo e non era il caso. Non voleva. Però quel suo sguardo insistente non gli lasciò scelta.   
\- Se io fossi nella stessa tua situazione che faresti? - Alla fine se la cavò bene perchè Derek capì e non rispose.   
Si limitò a sentirsi ancora più idiota.   
Se provavano le stesse cose allora certi dialoghi erano inutili, ma nel loro caso, un caso in cui si fraintendevano sempre perchè diversissimi fra loro, era meglio parlarne e chiarire.   
Non certo in quel momento, comunque.   
  
Quando Scott arrivò a tirarli fuori dai guai, cioè letteralmente, stavano ormai andando a fondo. Stiles pur di non mollarlo e salvarsi da solo, era finito per andare giù con lui.   
Questa fu la prova più grande di quanto tenesse a lui.   
E la consapevolezza che forse non ce l'avrebbe fatta, che sarebbe potuto morire per colpa sua, mandò su tutte le furie Derek, impotente.   
Quando vennero presi da Scott e tirati fuori dall'acqua, caddero uno vicino all'altro. In breve tornarono a respirare e guardandosi, Derek si rese conto che cominciava a muoversi. La prima cosa che fece, mentre Scott si occupava, o per lo meno tentava, del mostro, fu prendere il braccio di Stiles e scuoterlo per sapere se stava bene. Non fu molto gentile, però il ragazzo si svegliò e sventolò la mano.   
\- Sì sto bene... - Derek non ebbe modo di arrossire, ma l'avrebbe fatto in condizioni normali. Era imbarazzante. Invece non disse nulla, ma notò lo strano comportamento del mostro davanti al pezzo di vetro che teneva in mano Scott.   
A quel punto gli fu chiaro di cosa si trattava.   
Appena se ne fu andato, Scott corse ad aiutare Stiles mentre Derek si staccò subito da lui per andare da Erika che aveva totalmente dimenticato per tutto il tempo. Scott non voleva condividere la questione del bestiario con Derek, era ancora convinto che agissero uno contro l'altro visto che l'altro voleva trasformare gente innocente e per lui non era una buona idea.   
Però Stiles ovviamente era più o meno nel mezzo. Tendenzialmente dalla parte di Scott, ma al momento giusto un collaboratore a pieno regime anche di Derek.   
O meglio. Gli diceva quello che Derek voleva sapere, collaborava in vari modi, gli salvava la vita. Beh, le solite cose che faceva lui.   
Non capiva bene da che parte dovesse stare, a Scott non raccontava tutto quello che faceva in camera con Derek, ma sapeva che comunque avevano qualcosa. Non era facile né parlarne né portarla avanti.   
  
Quando si ritrovarono fuori dalla scuola per parlare del mostro, Derek disse loro di aver capito di che mostro si trattava.   
Gli spiegò del kanima e della sua particolarità. Gli disse che era un mutaforma come loro ma come un errore della natura, al che Stiles, per alimentare la sua spiegazione, disse:   
\- Abominio. - Ricordandosi del loro dialogo dell'altra notte. Un abominio. Un errore della natura.   
Derek lo guardò ricordandosi del momento specifico in cui ne avevano parlato e serio annuì.   
Dopo di questo fece per andarsene, ma Scott lo fermò.   
\- Derek! Dobbiamo collaborare in questa storia! Dirlo agli Argent! -   
Derek saltò su arrabbiato.   
\- Ti fidi di loro? -   
\- Nessuno si fida di nessuno! È questo il problema! E mentre noi siamo qui a litigare su chi sta da quale parte, là fuori c'è un mostro spaventoso più forte di noi che uccide le persone. E noi non ne sappiamo niente! - Rispose arrabbiato convinto della propria posizione. Al tempo stesso lo era l'altro che, voltandosi, fu prevenuto mentalmente da Stiles che sapeva perfettamente quale sarebbe stata ora la sua reazione.   
\- Io so una cosa! - Disse a denti stretti. - Lo troverò. - Poi si voltò e con sguardo omicida ed occhi rossi, furioso come poche volte lo era stato, concluse: - E lo ucciderò. - Stiles sospirò vedendolo andarsene.   
\- Prevedibile! - Scott scosse il capo non credendoci.   
\- Ucciderlo! Non sa nemmeno chi è! Cos'ha improvvisamente contro di lui? Pensavo che fosse del tipo 'finchè non mi tocca me ne tengo fuori!' -   
Stiles provò a rispondere usando la logica.   
\- Ok, ma ha tentato di farlo proprio ora... -   
\- Non è che vi abbia attaccati direttamente. Vi teneva d'occhio. Non voleva che usciste. - Stiles si zittì. Come poteva dirgli che in realtà aveva messo in pericolo lui due volte e che quindi Derek era furioso per quello?   
Alla fine lasciò perdere e disse di scoprire per conto loro l'identità di quel kanima. Oltre che quante più cose potevano venire a sapere di lui.   
  
Stiles sapeva perfettamente chi si sarebbe trovato in camera, infatti portò un asciugamano in più anche per lui, visto che erano entrambi zuppi.   
Derek stava misurando la stanza con grandi passi ma era ancora perfettamente vestito.   
Suo padre era al piano di sotto e Stiles si preoccupò che potesse sentirlo, per cui per prima cosa gli disse di togliersi le scarpe, poi gli tirò l'asciugamano cercando di non appesantire il momento con dialoghi sentimentali. A quel punto certe cose erano chiare.   
\- Non devi accanirti. Sarà un ragazzo come noi che è stato morso ed è diventato questo errore della natura... probabilmente è da aiutare, non da uccidere. - Stiles non era molto orientato verso una scelta precisa, ma sapeva che Scott puntava a quello.   
Derek lasciò perdere l'asciugamano a gli andò davanti, prese quello di Stiels e lo buttò a terra, poi prese lui e lo spinse contro la porta. Come di consueto.   
Stiles ormai si aspettava quel gesto.   
Era furioso e lo vedeva particolarmente agitato. I suoi occhi selvaggi erano capaci di sbranare qualcuno.   
\- Non devo essere accanito? Ha cercato di ucciderci! - Puntualizzò.   
\- Non ci ha toccato! Poteva entrare in acqua! -   
\- Ne aveva paura! -   
\- Ti risulta che il kanima abbia paura dell'acqua? - Stiles riusciva ancora a ragionare, ma soprattutto rispondeva a testa alta senza spaventarsi.   
Derek si rese conto che poteva lasciarsi un po' andare solo con lui. Aveva bisogno di dirlo. Così che Stiles non pensasse ad aiutare quel mostro.   
\- Non so i dettagli e non mi interessano! Ti ha attaccato due volte! Per quel che mi riguarda ce la può avere con te! Voleva finire il lavoro di oggi. Può anche tornare a farlo! Lo ammazzerò! - Così era proprio chiaro se ancora c'erano dubbi. - Ci sono certi mostri che non vanno salvati. Non si può salvare tutti, dì al tuo amico. Questo è un assassino spietato e non ha scrupoli, chiaro? Non permetterò che arrivi a te una terza volta! - Stiles si sciolse definitivamente e sfoderò la sua faccia ebete di chi, profondamente sorpreso e colpito da quello che sentiva, non sapeva più gestirsi oltre.   
\- Mi chiedo dove nascondi tutta questa gentilezza! - Era una battuta per alleggerire, però era davvero colpito dalla sua reazione, era un legame. Era un vero legame, il loro.   
A quel punto Derek gli fece capire dove la nascondeva avventandosi sulla sua bocca. Il bacio bruciò immediatamente, Stiles non riuscì più a ragionare e quando Derek scivolò sul suo orecchio e lo tirò coi denti senza fargli male, disse ancora arrabbiato.  
\- Nessuno può osare... - riferito al fargli del male. Stiels sentì un forte calore partire dal basso ventre, si espanse subito ovunque e gli tolse il respiro.   
Poi scese con le labbra sul collo e leccò dalla clavicola fino al mento, il ragazzo gli porse sé stesso sperando di poter avere tutto, quella sera. L'eccitazione si fece strada e la sua bocca si mosse da sola parlandogli mentre le mani lo frugavano sotto i vestiti bagnati ed i denti giocavano con la sua pelle sensibile.   
\- Sono proprietà privata? - Derek annuì succhiando, faticava a non morderlo, aveva di nuovo l'istinto di farlo, ma non per trasformarlo bensì per dominarlo. Quella sera il desiderio di dominare Stiles fu qualcosa di inarrestabile, ma non poteva. Cercava di ricordarselo.   
Che se ci teneva a lui, non poteva. Era un ragazzino, era un ragazzino.   
Per i lupi non contavano quelle differenze ed infatti non era una questione morale. Era semplicemente che Stiles non aveva idea di che cosa stava facendo e per lui passare alla fase successiva era una cosa troppo intima, profonda, forte. Doveva farlo con qualcuno che sapeva cosa faceva.   
\- E mi morderesti? - Chiese ansimante Stiles tenendolo a sé, infilando le mani sotto la maglia bagnata.   
\- Sì che ti morderei... - Rispose istintivamente come che non desiderasse altro.   
\- Mi trasformeresti? - Derek lo voleva penetrare, lo voleva far suo in tutti i modi possibili, ma il terrore di trasformare una persona a cui teneva l'aveva segnato, per cui in realtà ne era spaventato anche se era una cosa che voleva fare da sempre. Era il suo istinto di lupo, dopotutto. Stava facendo una lotta interiore fra lato umano e lato selvaggio che in pochi sarebbero riusciti a sostenere. Però Stiles stava diventando troppo importante. Se fosse stato uno chiunque ci sarebbe andato a letto e l'avrebbe anche morso, se avesse voluto. Con altri non avrebbe avuto questo stesso riguardo. Ma lui era Stiles, era diverso.   
\- Se lo volessi davvero sì... - Gli aprì la cerniera della tuta rossa e gli alzò la maglietta sotto, strafonda. Poi scese sui capezzoli e glieli succhiò. Stiles si inarcò verso di lui tenendogli le mani sulla nuca.   
\- E se lo volessi davvero? - Lo voleva per poter essere parte di lui, per poterlo essere di più.   
Derek non poteva anche se voleva.   
Non poteva mordere Stiles, al di là delle esperienze precedenti.   
Stiles non aveva il richiamo.   
Per un momento fece fatica a ricordarselo. L'istinto di farlo fu davvero fortissimo, ma decise di tradurlo in voglia sessuale. Così si inginocchiò e si prese la sua erezione accontentandosi di quello.   
Di spogliarlo e possederlo con la bocca. Stiles era comunque molto eccitato da quel suo assalirlo, per cui venne subito. Fu come se tramite quello trovasse la pace.   
Non era il proprio stesso piacere quello che cercava, o meglio non nel modo classico. La gente aveva orgasmi per godere. Lui aveva quelli delle persone che desiderava. Tanto questa persona godeva per lui, tanto godeva lui stesso. Perchè era come dominarlo.   
Trovò la pace e dopo essere risalito si trovò ansimante a guardarlo negli occhi, turbato e confuso.   
\- Non chiedermelo più. Non farlo... perchè la prossima volta lo faccio, ma tu non hai il richiamo del lupo. Non ti trasformeresti. Moriresti. E non potrei sopportarlo. - Solo ai suoi occhi grandi e stupiti si rese conto di quello che aveva detto, se ne vergognò e si voltò per andarsene, Stiles però lo raggiunse in fretta, lo cinse da dietro e lo fermò bacandogli la schiena. Poi gli tolse lentamente la maglia bagnata usando una nuova dolcezza, come se gli stesse chiedendo scusa a modo suo.   
Dopo di questo lo tirò nel letto e si coprì con lui, lo lasciò rigirarsi su sé stesso fino ad abbracciargli la vita come usava fare solitamente. Appoggiò la testa sul suo stomaco e si avvolse su sé stesso e su Stiles.   
A quel punto, rilassati entrambi, Stiles mormorò piano.   
\- Non te lo chiederò più. -


	22. Difficile definire le parti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek e Stiles si consultano e parlano molto durante i molti eventi che si susseguono nella seconda serie, tanto che sembrano loro due una squadra a parte e gli altri quelli che collaborano con loro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'episodio di riferimento è il 5 della seconda serie. Ci sono dei passaggi speficici che mi han fatto pensare allo sterek ed è quando Derek e Scott parlano e Derek dice 'perfino Stiles dice che Lydia ha il sangue freddo' (una battuta del genere). cosa che fa pensare chiaramente al fatto che Derek e Stiles si siano parlati. Poi in generale si vede che Stiles sa troppe cose, quando parla con Scott a tratti sembra che si sia consultato con qualcun altro. Per non dire di quando è d'accordo coi metodi di Derek... ovvero quando si tratta di fare qualcosa a Jackson Stiles non batte ciglio ed è dalla parte di Derek, mentre ovviamente per Lydia no, gli va contro. Per cui in questo capitolo si affrontano un po' di momenti ufficiali da puntata ed un po' da dietro le quinte. Anche il ragionamento che faccio nel capitolo è una logica conseguenza dell'analisi delle ragioni di Derek. La cosa fila. Capirete meglio di cosa parlo leggendo.

CAPITOLO XXI:   
DIFFICILE DEFINIRE LE PARTI   
  
Stiles si svegliò per primo con l'ansia che Derek se ne fosse già andato, quando sentì un notevole peso ancorarlo al letto ed anzi schiacciarlo giù per bene, capì che non se ne era andato.   
Derek dormiva sulla sua schiena e lo usava come cuscino.   
Aveva quel modo di fare mentre dormiva, se lo metteva sotto come per impedirgli di andarsene per primo.   
Stiles con delle smorfie per il dolore anchilosante, si girò piano. A poco servì la delicatezza, visto che Derek si lamentò e si staccò da lui girandosi sul fianco, dandogli così la schiena.   
Stiles si alzò sul gomito e lo guardò incredulo e seccato.   
“Che tipo!”   
\- Mmm... - Si lamentò ancora Derek.   
\- E che ho fatto ora? - Polemizzò Stiles.   
Derek sospirò rassegnandosi a svegliarsi.   
\- Ti fai sentire troppo! - Borbottò senza aprire gli occhi.   
\- Ma come! Mi sono solo girato! Non ho fatto niente! - Derek sospirò ancora seccato, si girò e lo fulminò con uno sguardo assassino che ovviamente non incusse il minimo timore in Stiles il quale rimase a fissarlo indispettito per la sua prepotenza.   
\- Ti ho fatto da cuscino tutta la notte e ti lamenti! - Continuò infatti. Derek non aveva la voglia e nemmeno la forza di discutere con lui, per cui allungò il braccio, lo mise intorno al suo busto e l'attirò a sé trascinandoselo contro. Dopo di che tornò ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, come faceva solitamente.   
\- Ecco appunto, un cuscino! -   
Non osava dire che a volte gli sembrava che Derek fosse il suo cucciolo, sarebbe stato blasfemo e comunque se ne sarebbe andato, ma voleva affrontare in qualche modo quello che era successo il giorno prima.   
Così decise di smettere di lamentarsi e gli mise una mano sulla schiena carezzandolo lievemente. Non che Derek potesse fare le fusa, non era un felino, però poco ci mancò. Un sospiro di piacere gli fece capire che così andava bene, per cui provò.   
\- Vuoi davvero uccidere quel mostro? - Chiese piano. Derek mugolò. - Ma non sai chi è... anche se è un abominio ed è pericoloso ed un assassino... comunque potrebbe essere una persona fuori controllo, per cui innocente di per sé! - Derek cominciò ad infastidirsi, ma le sue dita sulla schiena, sul tatuaggio, lo tenevano fermo. Non aveva intenzione di alzarsi ancora.   
\- Non importa. Sta comunque ammazzando! -   
\- Però non è gente di cui ti importa, non ha toccato te personalmente. Cioè ha ucciso il padre di Isaac, ma era uno stronzo, andava bene, no? - Stiles naturalmente aveva la natura di un ficcanaso e finchè non aveva tutti i tasselli non smetteva di indagare.   
\- Te l'ho già detto stanotte. Ha cercato di ucciderci. E te due volte. Magari ce l'ha con te. Ti ha seguito ieri sera, voleva farti fuori. - Per Derek era così e basta e Stiles ci godeva un po' nel sentirglielo dire. Si sentiva in effetti come una specie di padrone o protetto da Derek. O tutti e due. - E comunque ne sei contento, per cui piantala di chiederlo! - Stiles sgranò gli occhi. A volte dimenticava che percepiva i suoi stati d'animo.   
\- Non è che sono contento, è che fa piacere sentirsi protetti in questo modo... protettivo! -   
Derek a quel punto si alzò sul gomito e lo guardò in viso con un'espressione sicura e accattivante, l'aria maliziosa. I visi vicini, Stiles trattenne subito il fiato.   
\- Ti piace che qualcuno sia disposto ad uccidere per te? - Era una cosa normale per qualunque umano. E Stiles ora che ci rifletteva non poteva negare un certo orgoglio per quel fatto.   
\- Beh, non nego un certo fascino in tutto questo, però non voglio abbassarmi al livello di un mandante che indica ad un killer di ammazzare per conto proprio. Sarei un assassino anche io... - Derek inarcò le sopracciglia per il discorso ipocrita.   
\- Intanto se è per legittima difesa è più che lecito! E poi io non te lo sto chiedendo, né tu me lo stai dicendo, io lo farò comunque! - Stiles provò un gran calore dentro nel sentirglielo dire e Derek lo percepì infatti dal broncio tornò al sorrisino. - E comunque chiunque vuole uccidere un assassino, parliamo di un mostro pericolosissimo la cui natura è quella. La natura del kanima è di ammazzare! Non è come noi lupi che anche se siamo predatori non siamo assassini a meno che uno non lo scelga. Il kanima non ha scelta. Lui esiste per uccidere! - Non ne sapeva molto di più, però questo sì. Stiles sospirò, non aveva torto, però in effetti non poteva non pensare che era un mutaforma, un ragazzo come loro.   
\- E se si potesse fermare senza uccidere? -   
\- E se avesse ucciso me? - Stiles si fermò a quella domanda imprevedibile. Lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre senza capire come gli fosse saltato in mente di fargli quella domanda.   
\- Se avesse ucciso te? - Chiese disorientato, impreparato a rispondere.   
\- Se avesse ucciso me penseresti ancora ad un modo per salvarlo? - Stiles provò a pensarci e capì il suo punto di vista, infatti abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca perchè improvvisamente gli occhi erano troppo, ora. Troppo diretti, troppo veri.   
\- Non mi importerebbe di salvarlo. - Ammise vergognandosi. In effetti Derek, per quanto restio fosse, gliene aveva fatte molte a modo suo. Lui ancora no. Cercava di stare al sicuro, tipico spirito di conservazione che aveva solo in certi casi!   
Derek si sentì riscaldato da quella rivelazione. Sapere che era così era un conto, sentirselo dire era un altro. Sorrise vittorioso.   
\- Per me è lo stesso. Tu sei stato testimone del suo omicidio in officina, ieri sera è tornato a cercarti per finirti. Però aveva paura dell'acqua! Tornerà! - Derek ne era convinto e al di là del fatto che avesse ragione o torto, era bello sapere quanto ci tenesse a lui.   
\- Qualcosa mi dice che non arriverà più a me! - Disse Stiles ridacchiando.   
Derek in risposta lo baciò e fu decisamente un bel buongiorno.   
Poteva farselo andare bene. Non era una mossa valorosa, però era molto realista perchè di fatto a pochi importava salvare uno che comunque era un assassino.   
Stiles non poteva, da umano, non pensare che se conosceva la versione umana del kanima non poteva certo semplicemente ucciderlo e basta.   
Finchè la sua identità rimaneva nebulosa poteva accettare che morisse, però nel momento in cui avrebbe scoperto chi era, poteva perdere la voglia di farglielo amazzare.   
Alla fine decise di pensarci quando e se avesse mai scoperto la sua identità.   
\- Prima di ucciderlo cercherai di capire chi è vero? - Chiese allora Stiles interrompendo il bacio. Derek, seccato dell'interruzione, rispose:   
\- Sì certo, perchè prenderlo e ucciderlo da umano è più facile! - A volte si chiedeva se Derek avesse un cuore, ma poi si rispondeva che anche se aveva dei metodi da barbaro, molte cose le faceva anche per lui. Era un bel pensiero.   
Il modo in cui si stavano legando non aveva ancora nome e forse non gliene avrebbero mai dato uno, però era bello bearsene così.   
E baciarsi prendendo quel lato positivo uno dall'altro.   
Uno in mezzo a mille insopportabili difetti.   
  
  
Stiles avvertì Scott che Derek intendeva fare dei test per capire chi era il kanima, poi lo informò su quello che aveva saputo. Derek si era ricordato che era una specie di giustiziere che uccideva gli assassini, ma Stiles aveva ribattuto che comunque lui non era un assassino, per cui non si capacitava del perchè avesse cercato di ucciderlo.   
Con questo intendeva demolire la tesi di Derek che sosteneva che il kanima stava cercando di eliminarlo. Scott, però, senza sapere che cosa pensava il suo collega, rispose prontamente:   
\- Però hai assistito al suo omicidio, quindi probabilmente non si fermerà finchè non ti avrà ucciso, ti vede come un testimone! - A questo Stiles l'aveva fissato stralunato.   
Non c'era niente da fare.   
Se anche lui la pensava così era probabile che effettivamente avessero ragione. Anche lui lo pensava, ma l'idea di essere mira di un mostro non era piacevole.   
\- A questo punto dovremmo lasciarlo fare! -   
Esclamò Stiles seguendo Scott continuando a parlarne.   
\- Lui vuole ucciderlo appena scopre chi è! Invece magari lo possiamo salvare! Chi mai può essere, insomma? - Scott conosceva i metodi di Derek senza che Stiles gliene desse conferma.   
\- Sì, lo ucciderà chiunque esso sia... -   
\- Non capisco proprio perchè mai si sia così arrabbiato, non è stato messo in mezzo da nessuno in questa storia. Il kanima ha fatto un piacere ad uccidere quel bastardo del padre di Isaac! -   
\- A proposito di suo padre... Isaac è tornato perchè hanno fatto il test a Jackson ed evidentemente è fallito... -   
\- Se è ancora vivo... -   
\- E poi l'hanno obbligato a ritirare la sua dichiarazione su Isaac che lo inchiodava come assassino di suo padre. Ora la polizia non lo cerca più. Per questo è tornato. - Erano discorsi per distrarre Scott dall'argomento di prima su Derek. Non voleva che capisse che Derek voleva uccidere il kanima perchè puntava a lui. Stiles era convinto che la cosa l'avrebbe messo in imbarazzo e che Scott, col tatto che si ritrovava, nell'affrontare Derek gli avesse detto qualcosa che avrebbe rovinato la loro faticosa e delicata storia.   
Facevano già da soli un passo avanti e dieci indietro, se si intrometteva anche Scott nel modo sbagliato era un dramma.   
\- Comunque ho capito... - Disse poi l'amico proseguendo verso la lezione di chimica dove dovevano impedire il famoso misterioso test su Lidia.   
\- Cosa? - Chiese Stiles pensando si riferisse al test in questione che erano certi consistesse in qualcosa di pericolosissimo, visto che lo dovevano fare Isaac ed Erika su istruzioni di Derek.   
\- Perchè Derek vuole assolutamente uccidere il kanima chiunque esso sia. - Stiles si fermò e lo guardò in attesa della sua illuminazione, certo che non ci potesse prendere sul serio perchè non era così sveglio.   
\- Se il kanima ti vuole uccidere, è ovvio che Derek voglia uccidere lui! È scontatissimo! Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima!? - Stiles voleva dire che proprio non lo sapeva visto che era davvero evidente per uno che sapeva della loro relazione. Però poi gli era sorta una domanda più interessante.   
\- E mi chiedo perchè non lo vuoi uccidere anche tu! Sono pur sempre il tuo migliore amico! -   
Scott scrollò le spalle senza alcun dubbio.   
\- Non è il mio stile, c'è sempre un'alternativa alla morte! Deve! Derek ha dei modi drastici! - Stiles assentì, però sapere che qualcuno era disposto ad uccidere per te era sempre bello. Doveva ammetterlo.   
  
Durante chimica ci furono le corse delle olimpiadi per impedire ad Isaac ed Erika di arrivare a Lydia e farle il test, però non ebbero successo e dovettero fare un altro piano per impedire a Derek di ucciderla.   
Questa volta Stiles era d'accordo con lui.   
Se fosse stato Jackson il kanima potevano lasciare lo uccidesse, era esaltante la storia che uno uccideva per te.   
Però Lydia era Lydia, l'unica strada per tornare normale, un giorno.   
Lydia era il suo piano B in caso che con Derek fallisse e visto che era altamente probabile, voleva assolutamente impedirgli di ucciderla.   
Non era ancora sicuro che fosse lei il kanima anche se il test a quanto pareva era stato positivo. Però non poteva dirlo con certezza e mentre a Scott aveva promesso che sarebbe stato lontano da Derek perchè ci avrebbe parlato lui che era un lupo ed in caso di scontro poi poteva guarire, appena l'amico aveva svoltato l'angolo era stato afferrato per il braccio e trascinato in un magazzino per gli inservienti, dentro cui si ritrovò subito chiuso a chiave.   
La solita consueta spinta bruta contro la porta, la nuca che ormai aveva tremila bernoccoli e il suo odore.   
L'odore di selvaggio.   
Stiles s'inebriò per poi lamentarsi per puro rito. Ormai gli stavano piacendo quei modi e le rare volte in cui era dolce, molto rare in effetti, si trovava spaesato.   
\- Ciao Derek... mi sei mancato... - Disse scherzando rassegnato.   
Derek lo teneva per il colletto e lo premeva contro la porta col corpo massiccio, il viso vicino al suo, minaccioso perchè ormai quella era la sua inclinazione tendenziale.   
Lo scrutò col suo broncio per poi parlare e andare subito al sodo.   
\- E' lei! Se provate a fermarci guai! - Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia sorpreso fissando gli occhi grandi nei suoi affilati e minacciosi da lupo. Senza la minima paura, anzi, provocatorio.   
\- Ma dai! E cosa mi faresti? - Era ovvio che a lui non avrebbe fatto nulla dato che lo stava salvando. Però sicuramente aveva altri sistemi per metterlo da parte.   
\- A te ti lego. Gli altri li uccido se provano a fermarmi. - Stiles si leccò istintivamente le labbra all'idea di essere legato. Non voleva pensare a quello proprio ora, ma Derek se ne usciva con quelle cose. Lo notò e divenne malizioso notando che pensava a quelle cose.   
\- E mi sa che ti piacerebbe davvero... adesso non mi stupirebbe di vederti ribellarti solo per farti legare di proposito! - Stiles rise mentre lui parlava quasi sfiorandogli le labbra, provocatorio come lui.   
\- Sai che mi ribellerò, è nel mio DNA. Però vorrei proprio vedere se mi legheresti. - Derek chiese con lo sguardo se glielo stava davvero chiedendo. Era ovvio che ne era capace. Allora Stiles aggiunse ammiccante. - Ovvio, e cosa mi faresti dopo? - A questo Derek ridacchiò e spostò le labbra sul suo collo leccandogli il punto che spesso aveva quasi morso. Quando era così particolarmente ribelle aveva una gran voglia di farlo, oltre che possederlo.   
Dominarlo in modo schiacciante.   
\- Stiles non metterti in mezzo... lasciami fare... è lei... - Disse poi senza staccarsi dal suo collo che ora assaggiava con molto piacere.   
Stiles cominciò a respirare corto, le mani alzate ai lati del viso, contro la porta, scesero e si posarono sui suoi fianchi e risalirono la vita sotto la maglia.   
La sua pelle calda e liscia lo stava spingendo a cercare un maggior contatto e sperava che Derek gli si spalmasse meglio contro.   
\- Non è lei... non la puoi uccidere così... -   
\- E come fai a dire che non è lei? -   
\- Lo so... -   
\- Pensi che non ha la componente malvagia come Jackson? - Stiles un po' pensava proprio a quello, un po' pensava al famoso piano B di cui non poteva parlare a Derek visto che lo riguardava.   
Parlare di rapporti con lui era tabù.   
Così pensò ad una risposta degna... che non venne...   
\- Lo vedi? Non è che sia poi buona... - Disse risalendo la mascella e poi succhiandogli il mento.   
\- In effetti non è proprio un angelo... ha il sangue molto freddo, però dai... non può essere lei... quel test non è sicuro! - Derek sorrise amaro, Stiles però si eccitò e lasciò aperta la bocca in attesa che vi arrivasse e lo baciasse.   
\- Lasciatemi fare... - Concluse. Non gli fece rispondere. Lo baciò subito dopo e Stiles si scordò del tutto Lydia, il kanima, i test e le vendette.   
Perfino che il kanima secondo Scott e Derek cercava Stiles per ucciderlo. Del resto con una   
guardia del corpo simile, come si faceva ad averne paura?   
  
  
Il dialogo successivo che Derek ebbe con Scott fu meno erotico e dolce, decisamente.   
Prima lo buttò a terra e poi parlarono, ma ebbe effetto illuminante per Scott visto che trovò conferma delle proprie ipotesi riguardo al motivo per cui Derek lo stava facendo.   
A nessuno era ancora chiaro.   
Specie nel caso in cui fosse Lydia.   
Lei non era una sua responsabilità, non stava cercando né lui né uno del suo branco e Derek non era famoso per essere una specie di cacciatore delle creature oscure, visto che lui era una di quelle creature oscure.   
Però a sentirlo parlare era doveroso, non poteva tirarsi indietro, lui doveva assolutamente uccidere il kanim a tutti i costi.   
Quando a tu per tu con Scott, senza più discutere animatamente, glielo disse con quello sguardo coinvolto, il ragazzo non ebbe dubbi.   
\- Tu sai che non posso fermarmi! - No, non lo sapeva. Obiettivamente non aveva un reale motivo. Specie ore che Isaac era stato scagionato.   
Non esisteva un perchè reale.   
L'unico obiettivo concreto del kanima che per il momento avevano visto, era Stiles, questo era stato appurato. Niente altro.   
Per cui Scott lo guardò dritto negli occhi e a quella frase capì che aveva avuto l'intuizione giusta.   
Per Stiles.   
Lo faceva per lui.   
Da un lato li trovava belli a modo loro e soprattutto un gesto simile da Derek colpiva davvero tanto, dall'altro si parlava di uccidere una sua amica senza una prova inconfutabile che fosse davvero lei.   
Scott sosteneva che lei fosse immune ai veleni e che per questo non si fosse trasformata in lupo ed ora non potesse essere il kanima.   
\- Persino Stiles dice che ha il sangue freddo! - Aggiunse Derek facendogli capire che si erano pure parlati di nuovo dopo che Scott gli aveva detto di lasciar fare a lui perchè era più sicuro.   
“Certo, perchè a Stiles farebbe del male... sta facendo tutto questo per lui...”   
Alla fine dovette arrendersi.   
Non gli avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea.   
Ora Derek era sicuro che fosse Lydia il kanima e visto che voleva uccidere Stiles, lui avrebbe ucciso Lydia.   
Questo era quanto.   
Scott scosse il capo e decise di lasciar perdere. Altre discussioni ormai erano inutili.   
Decisamente inutili.   
  
Quando lasciò Derek, Scott chiamò Stiles per dirgli di prendere Lydia e portarla a casa sua facendosi aiutare da Allison e magari se lo convincevano anche Jackson, visto che non era proprio indifferente alla cosa.   
Gli disse che li avrebbe raggiunti appena possibile, di barricarsi in casa sua e aspettarlo.   
\- Il tuo ragazzo non sente ragioni! - Disse poi prima di chiudere.   
\- Il mio ragazzo?! - Chiese Stiles con una vocina stridula!   
\- Derek è un testone! La troverà e la ucciderà! Cerca di impedirglielo finchè non arrivo, visto che sei l'unico che può! -   
Stiles sospirò drammatico. Essere passato per il ragazzo di Derek era esaltante, ma essere preso per la causa dei tentati omicidi a Lydia non tanto.   
In fondo le voleva bene. Anche non in fondo. Però insomma, non era all'altezza di Derek... e forse era gay... ma lei poteva aiutarlo, un giorno, ad uscire dal tunnel Derek e gay...   
Che pensiero del tutto inutile, si disse spiegando ad Allison che dovevano portare Lydia a casa di Scott.   
  
Stiles capì perchè Scott gli aveva detto di impedire a Derek di uccidere Lydia dopo che gli aveva detto di stargli alla larga, perchè in effetti era un po' il pensiero che aveva avuto lui.   
Scott di primo acchito aveva detto che Derek era pericoloso per loro che erano umani, però non aveva considerato che Stiles non era uno qualunque per Derek.   
Per questo poi lo aveva messo in prima linea in quella specie di battaglia.   
Derek a Stiles decisamente non avrebbe mai fatto nulla.   
Così, a casa di Scott con Lydia, Allison e Jackson, si era barricato aspettando l'inevitabile ingresso di Derek e del suo branco.   
Convinto di poter fermare Derek, o per lo meno sperandolo, l'aveva guardato dalla finestra insieme ai suoi tre tirapiedi licantropi.   
Stiles si chiese fino a che punto sarebbe davvero arrivato pur di ottenere il suo obiettivo e sentendo i rumori in casa, capì che aveva risolto il problema facendo entrare Isaac ed Erika.   
Lui era tranquillo lì fuori casa con Boyd ad aspettare che gli consegnassero Lydia.   
Stiles lo insultò con tutte le sue forze mentali sapendo che sicuramente gli erano arrivati, poi andò ad affrontare in qualche modo quei due fastidiosi elementi che gironzolavano troppo intorno a Derek.   
Non che potesse fare molto, in effetti.   
Erano lupi, lui non era nemmeno un cacciatore in prova come Allison. Era completamente indifeso.   
“So che ha dato l'ordine di non farmi del male, ma la loro concezione di non farmi del male è diversa dalla mia e a da quella di qualunque altro essere umano! Quando ha detto ad Erika di mettermi al sicuro lei mi ha tramortito con un pugno e mi ha ficcato in un cassonetto!”   
Preoccupato per la propria incolumità, fu proprio lieto di ritrovarsi Scott sul più bello a buttarli fuori di casa.   
Con sollievo uscì insieme a lui e ad Allison, vittorioso.   
Non era mai stato più contento di rivederlo.   
Lanciò uno sguardo a Derek mentre parlava dicendo che loro facevano parte del branco di Scott. Un branco di umani, ma sempre branco erano.   
E si chiese, per un momento, come dovesse considerarsi lui.   
Era la spalla di Scott, ma il ragazzo di Derek?   
Derek stava facendo tutto quello per lui anche se era un sistema brutale e sbagliato che non approvava.   
Avrebbe approvato se si fosse trattato di uccidere Jackson... stava pensando proprio a questo quando, uscita Lydia, capirono che il kanima che stavano guardando sul tetto di Scott era Jackson, l'unico rimasto in casa in tutto quel caos.   
Sicuramente un punto definitivo alla questione.   
Lydia non era il kanima.   
Jackson era il kanima.   
Derek lo poteva anche uccidere!


	23. Eccessive le domande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo siamo alla puntata sesta (se non ricordo male i numeri). Insomma, quando Jackson versione kanima scappa da casa di Scott inseguito da lui, da Stiles e da Derek. La puntata apparentemente non sembrerebbe sterek ma ci sono molti piccoli particolari che mi hanno fatto pensare e li ho evidenziati nel capitolo. I più attenti coglieranno i riferimenti alla puntata che si intrecciano alle mie aggiunte/retroscena.

CAPITOLO XXII:   
ECCESSIVE LE DOMANDE   
  
Derek diede l'ordine a Boyd di riportare al sicuro Isaac ed Erika fuori combattimento per colpa di Scott, dopo di questo lanciò uno sguardo feroce ed eloquente a Scott ed un altro più incomprensibile a Stiles.   
Questi lo tradusse con un 'lo ucciderò!', non commentò e nemmeno proferì verbo di altro genere, infatti si limitò ad alzare le mani come per dire 'non so niente!'. Derek lo prese per un 'fa come vuoi, tanto non è Lydia!' e corse via.   
Scott guardò Stiles torvo.   
\- Che vi siete detti? - Chiese come se fosse sensato. Allison guardò il suo ragazzo come se, invece, fosse scemo.   
\- Non si sono mica parlati... - Scott sospirò e scosse il capo ripromettendosi di chiederglielo dopo da soli, così le disse di portare Lydia a casa e occuparsi di lei. Quando se ne furono andate, Scott prese Stiles per il braccio, chiuse casa e lo trascinò nella macchina dell'amico dove salì al posto del passeggero. Stiles dedusse che doveva guidare.   
\- Immagino che devo seguire Derek sulla scia di Jackson... -   
\- Segui direttamente Jackson! -   
Stiles lo fissò come se fosse suonato.   
\- Chi credi che sia? Non ho i raggi X! Non so dov'è! - Scott sospirò come se fosse in qualche modo arrabbiato con lui.   
\- Segui Derek allora! Tanto sta seguendo lui! - Stiles vittorioso che la sua conclusione precedente fosse quella più sensata, partì dietro a Derek che correva a piedi alla volta di Jackson versione kanima.   
Derek non sapeva che era lui, loro sì, ma non contava: per Derek poteva essere chiunque, non gli interessava.   
Doveva ucciderlo.   
L'averlo visto di nuovo intorno a Stiles l'aveva reso più agguerrito. Era una conferma. Voleva uccidere Stiles, ma nessuno l'avrebbe toccato.   
Scott però, ora che sapeva che era Jackson, a maggior ragione non poteva permettere lo facesse.   
Stiles non era altrettanto d'accordo, però non osava dirlo ancora.   
\- Cosa ti ha detto? - Tornò a chiedergli Scott seccato. Stiles lo fissò senza capire perchè ce l'avesse con lui.   
\- Ma che ho fatto? -   
\- Stiles! -   
Sospirò e si decise a rispondere.   
\- Penso che abbia capito che gli ho dato il permesso di uccidere Jackson... - Non erano telepatici, però Derek percepiva molte cose di Stiles e Stiles cominciava a tradurre le sue espressioni. Erano sempre tutte cupe, feroci ed impazienti, però da una all'altra c'erano delle variabili.   
Ad esempio l'altro giorno dal solo sguardo di Derek aveva capito che voleva sapere degli occhi.   
Non se ne rendeva conto coscientemente di riuscirci, gli veniva spontaneo. Scott invece lo vedeva bene. Quei due si capivano come pochi ed era stupefacente visto quanto poi litigavano costantemente!   
Ad un certo punto, Scott scese a piedi perchè erano arrivati ad un punto bloccato per le auto. Così dicendo a Stiles di fare il giro, si mise a correre dietro a Derek per arrivare primo a Jackson ed impedirgli di ucciderlo.   
  
Non arrivò comunque in tempo per evitargli il combattimento.   
Era la prima volta che Derek e il kanima si scontravano veramente, il lupo era completamente trasformato per essere più efficace ed avere maggiore sicurezza di ucciderlo.   
Non voleva fermarlo, ma farlo fuori del tutto, subito.   
Squartare, rompergli il collo e staccargli la testa.   
Derek era furioso e giorno dopo giorno, avendo sempre più conferma che quel mostro osava seguire Stiles per ucciderlo, era sempre più convinto di quella strada.   
Nessuno poteva toccare Stiles. Punto e basta.   
Non si fermava a chiedersi cosa provasse per lui o cose simili, non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Poteva andare avanti nello stato attuale senza darsi definizioni o spiegazioni.   
Stiles era suo. Era anche una creatura seccante, ma rimaneva suo.   
Del tipo che solo lui lo poteva insultare e magari picchiare. Nessun altro.   
Per cui quel mostro ora doveva morire.   
Sarebbe potuto vivere in eterno se non avesse mai osato minacciare il suo ragazzo, ma ormai era segnato, aveva fatto decisamente la mossa sbagliata.   
  
L'inseguimento di Scott su Jackson proseguì fino ad un locale, arrivato lì davanti lo perse di vista e chiamò Stiles dicendogli di raggiungerlo.   
Solo una volta dentro si resero conto di che locale fosse.   
Un locale gay.   
La cosa sciolse notevolmente la tensione fra i due ed anzi la spazzò via, perchè naturalmente Stiles non faceva che chiedersi se fosse gay e poi per puro caso capitavano in un locale del genere, senza farlo apposta.   
Per un momento si dimenticarono di Jackson e del kanima e si trovarono ad essere solo due ragazzi in un locale gay.   
Per quanto strano fosse, a Scott non fece né caldo né freddo l'essere lì.   
A Stiles cambiò la vita.   
O meglio, l'aiutò a trovare molte delle sue risposte.   
“Piaccio ai gay?”   
La risposta, appunto, arrivò quando due ragazzi ci provarono con loro e mentre Scott si divertiva molto a sue spese perchè conosceva tutti i retroscena, Stiles si limitava a zittirlo con un grugnito seccato.   
“Sì, piaccio ai gay!”   
Stiles era seccato perchè aveva passato giorni a crogiolarsi nel suo profondo dubbio amletico e poi arrivava per caso in un locale di quel tipo, non lo sapeva come interpretare... forse volevano dargli un messaggio.   
Che era gay anche lui?   
Girato verso la pista da ballo guardò i ragazzi ballare insieme e si chiese se sarebbe stato capace di fare altrettanto. Si immaginò lui e Derek lì dentro e per poco non gli andò di storto il bere.   
Non erano tipi da locali e da balli. Nessuno dei due.   
E comunque nemmeno da solo ci sarebbe venuto.   
Però forse ci doveva tornare con calma, senza Scott, e riprovarci.   
Come poteva capire se era gay così su due piedi? Capitare per sbaglio in un locale di quel genere non dava per niente una mano.   
Stiles arrivò a pensare di tornare da solo per avere una volta per tutte le sue risposte.   
Se fosse solo Derek o se fosse lui così per davvero.   
Era inutile opporsi alla natura.   
Stava per cominciare a parlarne a ruota libera, come faceva sempre, quando fu distratto da Scott che diceva d'aver visto Jackson, così ripresero l'operazione.   
  
Ovviamente il tutto degenerò e si ritrovarono Jackson svenuto e sporco di sangue in macchina dopo che, da kanima, aveva colpito ed immobilizzato una serie di persone in discoteca, fra cui il suo amico Danny. A quel punto, come da copione, toccò a Stiles affrontare suo padre, lo sceriffo.   
Non si capacitava di come riuscisse sempre a farsi trovare nei guai ogni volta, puntuale.   
Scott aveva giustamente mandato lui ad affrontare suo padre mentre in macchina nascondeva il colpevole di tutto quel casino.   
Però non sapeva effettivamente come spiegare la sua presenza lì, come sempre su una scena del crimine.   
Cioè non sapeva come spiegarglielo senza essere maledettamente sincero.   
Pensando a come depistarlo, guardò il locale e sparò la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.   
\- E' un locale! Ci divertivamo! -   
Disse solo.   
Suo padre si girò e scettico tornò a guardarlo.   
\- Non è il tuo genere! - Disse infatti alludendo al fatto che era per gay!   
Stiles a quel punto si sconnesse e dimenticò la missione di depistaggio e di salvataggio di Jackson.   
\- Beh papà, c'è un discorso che dovremmo fare... - Stiles non lo disse con l'intenzione di dirlo davvero, ma solo per rispondere qualcosa e scaricarlo. Ammettere di essere gay era un trauma per chiunque, farlo col padre ancora peggio. Per Stiles sembrava una passeggiata, uno scherzo, una liberazione!   
\- Non sei gay! - Lo bloccò subito l'uomo secco. Stiles si fermò e lo guardò sorpreso dimenticando del tutto Scott e Jackson. Per un momento si ricordò solo di Derek. Nel suo letto.   
Come poteva dirlo?   
\- Ma potrei esserlo! - Esclamò infatti. Negare di essere gay improvvisamente gli sembrava come di rinnegare Derek, era quasi uno svirilizzarsi. Sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario, ma per lui funzionava così, non ci stava pensando.   
Solo che stranamente ci teneva che gli credesse.   
\- Non vestito così! - Rispose l'altro sicuro di sé. In effetti Stiles, anche se a guardarlo in viso poteva sembrarlo perchè aveva un viso delicato e non era per niente macho, non vestiva come un gay. Erano tendenzialmente fissati con l'abbigliamento alla moda volto a valorizzare il fisico, a mettere in mostra la merce.   
Ovviamente non tutti erano così, c'erano anche i gay semplici che vestivano fuori moda e comodi. Come Stiles, appunto.   
Alla fine si decise a darci un taglio, specie quando Scott si mise a fargli gestacci di sbrigarsi e suo padre a ripetere impaziente la domanda su cosa ci facessero lì.   
Alla fine si inventò che erano venuti ad accompagnare Danny e poterono andarsene.   
Stiles si sentì strano per un momento.   
Dirlo era stato molto facile e cercare di convincere suo padre quasi un dovere. Era stato un secondo solo, però la sensazione non la poteva dimenticare, era stata precisa.   
Forse lo era davvero.   
Gay.   
Anche se gli piaceva solo Derek al momento.   
Ancora non gli era chiara la cosa, per cui decise che sarebbe tornato lì da solo per capire.   
Era ancora nel pieno delle proprie profonde domande esistenziali, quando si mise ad elaborare un piano per affrontare il piccolo problemino di Jackson.   
Non sapeva di essere il kanima e non sapeva controllarsi, quindi quando si trasformava uccideva. Teoricamente doveva uccidere assassini, ma visto che cercava di uccidere Stiles, la cosa forse non era vera.   
In ogni caso Stiles tornò a proporre più volte l'idea di Derek di ucciderlo.   
In parte non gli era mai piaciuto, in parte era vero che essere la mira di un mostro non era il massimo. E poi in quel caso avrebbero potuto lasciare se ne occupasse Derek.   
Scott però fu ancora categorico e lo fu tutte le volte.   
Così lo legarono in un furgone della polizia per il trasporto di criminali, un furgone in alluminio con le catene da cui era impossibile scappare.   
Ovviamente il furgone lo rubarono perchè Stiles sapeva come fare.   
Dopo aver portato il furgone al sicuro nel bosco e aver trascinato Jackson dentro, si trovarono davanti al problema di doverlo pulire dal sangue e vestirlo.   
Era completamente nudo.   
Scott allora gli disse di sorvegliarlo e tornò subito dopo con dei vestiti di ricambio e con un asciugamano e dell'acqua.   
Consegnateglieli, sorrise e con una pacca sulla spalla lo salutò con un furbo:   
\- Divertiti. -   
Stiles lo vide allontanarsi e lo guardò stralunato come se fosse il peggior scherzo del mondo.   
\- Ehi! -   
Scott si fermò e si girò.   
\- Perchè lo devo fare io? - Chiese stridulo. Scott sorrise come se fosse ovvio.   
\- Perchè fra noi non sono io quello in dubbio sull'essere gay. Io so che non lo sono! - Risposta effettivamente ovvia e logica. Troppo.   
Stiles aprì bocca per rispondere subito, ma Scott lo precedette.   
\- Mettila così. È un aiuto importante per capire se sei davvero gay o se è solo Derek! - Pensando a Derek, Stiles impallidì preoccupandosi seriamente.   
\- Se sa che devo vestire Jackson, che fra l'altro cerca di uccidere, poi uccide me! - Scott concordò impallidendo con lui.   
\- Allora non dirglielo! - Derek dava l'idea di essere geloso.   
Stiles alla fine sospirando si trovò a doversi occupare da solo dell'odiato Jackson.   
Era un bel ragazzo, si disse mentre gli metteva le mani addosso.   
“Visto che ci sono tanto vale sfruttare la cosa...”   
cominciò col pulirlo dal sangue. Era sul petto e sulle mani.   
“Poi mi chiedo perchè debba essere nudo!”   
Lo sguardo si fissava sul viso. Era un bel ragazzo, si ripeteva. Aveva un bel fisico.   
Però non aveva certo l'istinto di saltargli addosso.   
Ovviamente era per colpa del fatto che lo odiava. Aveva un brutto carattere.   
“E Derek ha un bel carattere? Mica lo adoro! Insomma, ci odiamo abbastanza... perchè Derek sì?”   
Stiles dopo aver finito di pulirlo, prese i pantaloni e con grande pazienza glieli infilò gamba per gamba.   
“Derek è diverso, sa di... selvaggio... è attraente in un altro modo. E annulla ogni mia componente, è come se mi controllasse! Non so... non mi è mai capitato con nessun altro. Trovo Danny e Jackson due bei ragazzi, ma se Danny mi sta simpatico, Jackson no. E comunque non mi farei nessuno dei due. Ma forse è perchè ora come ora ho Derek in testa. Forse è così. Uno per volta!”   
Non era facile capirsi, ma trattenne il fiato quando si trovò a tu per tu coi genitali di Jackson perchè gli stava tirando su i pantaloni e glieli stava allacciando.   
Fu decisamente epico quando dovette toccarglieli per metterglieli dentro.   
Il massimo decisamente.   
Aveva già toccato le parti intime di qualcun altro, ma erano di Derek.   
“Se sapesse credo che ucciderebbe me e non lui!”   
Pensò cercando di non immaginare Derek al posto di Jackson.   
“Se fosse lui altro che coprirlo...”   
Con questo riuscì a concludere, si alzò e sì lavò le mani nell'acqua rimasta, sospirando di sollievo per essere ancora vivo.   
“No, decisamente Derek non dovrà mai saperlo!”   
Dopo di quello chiamò Scott e si fece aiutare a sederlo ed incatenarlo.   
Una nottata proprio da dimenticare.   
Specie perchè alla fine le domande erano sempre ancora troppe.   
  
  
Era stato un crescendo massacrante.   
Era stato l'unico in costante contatto con Jackson a controllarlo e ad occuparsi di lui, ma avendo ricevuto una serie di telefonate da parte di Derek a cui non aveva risposto conscio che avrebbe sicuramente capito subito cosa stava combinando, si era detto che necessitava assolutamente di andare da lui prima di provocare una catastrofe.   
Sapeva che poi Derek si sarebbe arrabbiato e che anzi era già arrabbiato.   
'Se vuoi che Derek non mi squarti appena mi trova, e prima o poi mi troverà, devi darmi il cambio e lasciarmi andare da lui!'   
Dovette scriverglielo perchè Scott continuava a trovare mille cose alternative da fare pur di non fare il sorvegliante a Jackson.   
Andava bene che si sbatteva per trovare risposte circa l'aggressione del kanima a Danny, ma non poteva sfruttarlo fino a quel punto.   
Dopo la discussione con Allison sul da farsi -Stiles voleva lasciare che Derek uccidesse Jackson e Scott voleva trovare un modo per salvarlo- al termine della quale decisero di fare come voleva Scott, Stiles poté andarsene a casa dove sapeva con certezza avrebbe trovato Derek.   
  
Come da lui previsto, a battere nervosamente il piede per terra, nella sua camera, era proprio Derek.   
Stiles entrò in camera con un biscotto gelato in bocca, aveva una fame da lupi e nel pensarlo aveva aperto il congelatore per prendersi qualcosa da mangiare prima di essere lui quello mangiato dal lupo.   
Non rimase deluso, Derek era lì.   
Il piede a momenti rompeva il pavimento. Stiles ringraziò il cielo che suo padre non ci fosse, spiegargli il gran casino scoppiato non sarebbe stato facile, ma sperava comunque di poterla risolvere prima di doversi rivolgere a lui.   
Stava pensando a questo e a nutrirsi quando guardò l'espressione di Derek a dir poco feroce.   
Di norma gli piaceva la sua aria furiosa, ma quella volta in effetti lo intimidì leggermente.   
Inghiottì il boccone a fatica e pensò di lasciar perdere il resto del gelato.   
Poi lo stomaco si lamentò della cattiva idea ed allora riprese a mangiare e nel farlo si calmò miracolosamente.   
Derek era solo un po' arrabbiato perchè non rispondeva alle sue chiamate, nulla di che. Come un fidanzato geloso.   
A quello fece un sorrisino furbo e compiaciuto e sempre col gelato ficcato in bocca per non dover rispondere dicendo bugie alle sue ovvie domande, cominciò a spogliarsi.   
Aveva un bisogno disperato di lavarsi. Aveva passato tutta la notte ed il giorno con Jackson e l'aveva pure lavato e vestito.   
Quando si ricordò della palpata inevitabile ai suoi gioielli, rabbrividì.   
Non che fosse stato poi così traumatico o schifoso, però insomma... non erano quelli della persona che desiderava.   
Derek si alzò in piedi e con le braccia incrociate sul petto e l'aria effettivamente da lupo che voleva sbranarlo, attese che si degnasse di separarsi da quel gelato e che gli spiegasse.   
Stiles però dopo essersi tolto i pantaloni, la giacca e aver puntato alla maglia, ingoiò il boccone e tornò ad auto tapparsi la bocca.   
Derek sgranò gli occhi combattuto per un momento seriamente su cosa fare.   
Lo uccideva, gli gridava contro o gli mangiava il resto di quel gelato direttamente dalle sue labbra per poi finire di spogliarlo?   
Insomma, ne aveva fatta una delle sue, sapeva perchè era arrabbiato e per rabbonirlo ed evitare di rispondere alle sue legittime domande, quello cercava di sedurlo e distrarlo.   
In modo alquanto rozzo.   
Non risultava per niente sensuale.   
Voleva dargli una dimostrazione di come si faceva, ma l'ira era ancora troppa, per cui gli prese il gelato dalla bocca, lo buttò fuori dalla finestra e gli pose una sola domanda.   
Che poi fu simile ad un latrato.   
\- Come hai osato non rispondermi? - Stiles sapeva che Derek avrebbe percepito la sua bugia, però non poteva nemmeno dirgli la verità, così aprì la bocca e prese aria senza avere idea di che cosa fare.   
\- Non potevo rispondere! - Disse. Derek indurì il viso, la mascella contratta pronta a serrarsi sulla sua gola e squartarlo.   
\- Non prendermi in giro! Dove diavolo eri? - Stiles si morse la lingua e si tolse la maglietta con quella di farsi una doccia. E di distrarlo.   
Non poteva mentirgli, ma nemmeno dirgli la verità.   
Così con coraggio e sfacciataggine tipica sua, si voltò ed andò al bagno. Derek, incredulo che osasse non rispondergli, lo seguì e continuò ad urlare anche mentre lui si toglieva i boxer ed apriva l'acqua calda della doccia.   
\- Stiles, dannazione! Non puoi sparire così con quel mostro che ti segue per ucciderti! Ieri notte era lì per ucciderti! Non l'ha fatto perchè c'eravamo io e Scott! E tu sparisci tutto il giorno, non vai a scuola, non torni a casa e non rispondi alle mie telefonate! Persino Scott mi evita! Tu non puoi fare così, chiaro?! Ed ora dimmi dove diavolo sei stato e perchè non hai risposto! -   
Ora la logica di Stiles lo spingeva a chiedersi perchè volesse sapere prima quello e poi chi fosse il kanima.   
Era chiaro che loro avevano capito chi era.   
Poi Stiles pensò che Derek lo sapesse, per questo non glielo aveva chiesto.   
Si morse la lingua.   
Se glielo chiedeva poi Derek l'avrebbe obbligato a dargli conferma.   
Entrambi sapevano che l'altro sapeva, ma dirselo significava per Stiles dare ragione ai sospetti di Derek. Che poi insomma... ancora non capiva perchè non permettergli di farlo davvero. Uccidere Jackson.   
Derek però non glielo chiedeva non tanto perchè lo sapeva già quanto perchè voleva davvero sapere per prima cosa dove fosse andato.   
Andarsene in giro alla ricerca del kanima e poi di Stiles ed addirittura di Scott senza trovarli era stata un'agonia bella e buona.   
Stiles scosse il capo e si infilò sotto la doccia, lieto di potersi togliere l'odore di Jackson di dosso. Solo a quel punto Derek ci fece caso. Ai vestiti. All'odore che aveva su di essi.   
Aveva dovuto caricarsi Jackson svenuto e nudo insieme a Scott e spostarlo dall'auto al furgone, per cui l'odore oltre che addosso era sui vestiti che si era tolto in camera.   
Stiles nel captare la sua espressione attenta all'odore e nel vederlo girarsi verso l'altra stanza, lo afferrò per il polso e se lo tirò sotto la doccia precipitosamente senza fermarsi a riflettere.   
\- Stiles, ma che diavolo... - Si lamentò Derek di essere stato tirato sotto l'acqua vestito.   
Aveva ancora le scarpe. Stiles si morse il labbro e gli tolse la maglia con fatica perchè si stava già attaccando al corpo, poi gli mise le mani sul capo, gli prese i capelli già bagnati, l'attirò a sé e lo baciò appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete di piastrelle.   
Derek decisamente finì per distrarsi. Voleva sapere mille cose e voleva anche smontarlo, ma prendersi un momento piacevole dopotutto non era una brutta idea.   
Quando rispose al bacio e si premette su di lui togliendosi distrattamente le scarpe, Stiles scese con le mani sulle spalle e poi alla vita dove gli aprì i jeans già stretti normalmente.   
Ora sarebbe stato impossibile toglierglieli.   
Infatti dopo aver tentato con ottimismo, dovette separarsi dalla bocca ed abbassarsi davanti a lui strattonando a destra e a sinistra, sempre più impaziente e seccato.   
Casino a parte, farsi Derek era uno dei propri impegni. In effetti era tornato a casa solo per quello, per evitare che Derek poi radesse al suolo la città.   
Per quanto evitasse di parlare di sentimenti, era davvero geloso e possessivo.   
“O protettivo!”   
Quando vinse sui vestiti si rese conto di avergli abbassato anche i boxer e sorrise soddisfatto. Non si degnò di rialzarsi, aprì la bocca e si occupò subito della sua erezione che Derek, con una spinta decisa di bacino, gli consegnò virile.   
Era appoggiato al muro, l'acqua scendeva e dava lo spazio a Stiles di muovere la testa contro il proprio inguine.   
La doccia faceva su di loro un effetto eccitante, l'acqua calda li avvolgeva e li separava dal mondo, dagli altri odori e dai rumori stessi esterni.   
Lì esistevano solo loro due e l'eccitazione subito cresciuta impedì a Derek di concentrarsi sugli altri sensi e sulla sua stessa rabbia.   
Facile distrarlo, dopotutto.   
Stiles fu enormemente contento di sé stesso.   
Persino quando Derek si fece indietro e gli tolse l'erezione dalla sua bocca muovendosela da solo per concludere il lavoro già al culmine.   
“O vengo subito o glielo metto dentro e non voglio ancora. Dannazione, perchè dovevo prendermi per lui? Non poteva essere un ragazzo più maturo?”   
Ma ancora non vedeva tutte quelle attenzioni per quello che erano.   
Un sentimento molto speciale che lo stavano facendo cambiare lentamente volta dopo volta. L'obiettivo era tornare un po' al vecchio Derek. Il Derek simile a Scott che per amore si rimbecilliva e diventava la persona più dolce del mondo.   
Quel Derek che era stato a quindici, sedici anni. Prima di Kate, prima dell'incendio, prima di quei sei anni atroci da solo ed una serie di delusioni.   
Però aveva paura. Aveva paura di tornare il Derek capace di innamorarsi, perchè poi poteva tornare a soffrire e ne aveva abbastanza.   
“O forse farei soffrire lui e sarebbe ancora peggio!”   
Al pensiero fuori dal suo controllo, completò l'opera da solo e venne su Stiles il quale, shockato dal modo che scelse quella volta, si ritrovò col suo seme che scorreva sul suo collo e sul petto insieme all'acqua.   
Rimase boccheggiante e sconvolto.   
Fino a che non notò la sua stessa mano muoversi sul proprio sesso eccitato per l'accaduto.   
Derek abbassò lo sguardo su Stiles accucciato ai suoi piedi che si masturbava sconvolto ed eccitato e sogghignò con quel suo fare arrogante ed erotico. Poi si mise giù e succhiandogli il labbro, sostituì la mano alla sua finendo al suo posto.   
Una gran bella fine, naturalmente.   
Stiles affondò le unghie sulle braccia di Derek nell'orgasmo che gli fece dimenticare definitivamente ogni altro problema.   
Come poteva trovare il tempo di fare quelle cose nel bel mezzo di un guaio da manuale?   
Aveva rubato un furgone della polizia, ci aveva legato Jackson dopo averlo rapito e l'aveva nascosto nel bosco. Ed ora erano ufficialmente fuggitivi perchè la polizia sapeva dell'accaduto e li cercava. Cioè non sapevano ancora che erano loro, ma sapevano che Jackson era stato rapito.   
Però lui era lì con Derek a fare sesso. O qualcosa che ci andava comunque vicino.   
Ansimante gli venne in mano e si accasciò fra le sue braccia, nascose il viso contro il suo collo sfinito cominciando a sentire la stanchezza della notte passata in bianco e della giornata in compagnia dell'odiato compagno di scuola.   
Il sonno lo stava prendendo dopo l'eccitazione che gli svuotò ogni forza residua.   
E si accasciò sul serio su Derek.


	24. Come sulle montagne russe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rapporto continua ad evolvere anche se, come al solito, i due fanno un passo avanti e due indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella serie ci riferiamo sempre al quinto episodio (se non ricordo male quale era... o al sesto... insomma, uno di quelli), quando Scott, Stiles ed Allison cercano di risolvere la questione Jackson/kanima da soli. Derek è in disparte, sospetta tutto ed attende che i due scemotti si facciano avanti chiedendo il suo aiuto. Nell'episodio, infatti, Derek dice ad Erika ed Isaac che siccome Stiles e Scott sanno chi è il kanima, di ingraziarseli. Quando gli chiedono chi dei due, Derek dice 'tutti e due', nonostante per logica avrebbe dovuto pensare solo a Scott perchè è lui il licantropo. Ma Derek voleva dalla sua anche Stiles. Come se già non lo fosse! Bene, ci sono altri piccoli riferimenti qua e là che si intrecciano con i miei retroscena.

CAPITOLO XXIII:   
COME SULLE MONTAGNE RUSSE   
  
Derek si ritrovò Stiles addormentato fra le braccia nonostante l'orgasmo e l'acqua della doccia che ancora li ricopriva.   
Incredulo che fosse successo davvero, lo prese fra le braccia e con una delicatezza insospettata, fece attenzione a non svegliarlo.   
Chiuse il rubinetto della doccia e rimase ad osservarlo convinto di stare sognando.   
“Come fa ad addormentarsi dopo un orgasmo?” Però in realtà era più comune di quanto si poteva pensare, subito dopo il completo svuotamento di ogni piacere, mancavano le forze per un istante e se si era stanchi come Stiles, veniva da dormire subito.   
Derek lo alzò e lo portò in camera stendendolo sul letto, poi gli mise un asciugamano addosso e lo coprì.   
Dopo di questo si asciugò a sua volta e senza smettere di fissarlo torvo e poco convinto, cominciò a riattivare la mente.   
“E' riuscito a non rispondermi!” L'ultima volta si era portato dei vestiti di ricambio, aveva indossato quelli lasciando lì quelli vecchi. Stiles glieli aveva lavati e messi nel cassetto consapevole che ormai quella era prassi.   
“Dovrei portare tutto il mio borsone qua, a questo punto...”   
Pensò distrattamente vestendosi. Al termine 'vestiti' si ricordò della sensazione che aveva avuto prima che Stiles lo interrompesse. Prese quelli del ragazzo da terra e li annusò trovando conferma dei suoi precedenti sospetti.   
“Era con Jackson. È lui il kanima! Ma perchè diavolo non me lo dice? Di certo non gli interessa che muoia! Non è mica Lydia! Sarà Scott fissato come al solito col fare la cosa giusta... non so cosa stanno combinando e come pensano di cavarsela, e soprattutto cosa diavolo pensano di fare, ma tanto non riusciranno ad uscirne da soli. Non esiste una soluzione. Ormai Jackson ha una sola destinazione ed è l'aldilà! Posso anche lasciargli fare come gli pare, tanto lo so che verranno a chiedermi aiuto. Non hanno scelta.”   
A quel pensiero si chinò su Stiles e gli strofinò il naso sulla tempia come un lupo col suo padrone.   
I lupi non avevano padroni, però il senso di quel gesto lo ricordò molto. Così come il senso di molte altre cose che Derek faceva con Stiles.   
Stiles era una sorta di padrone, per lui. Però non lo comandava, anche se comunque in qualche modo, se voleva, poteva fargli fare un certo tipo di cose.   
Come prima. Gli aveva impedito di focalizzarsi sulla sua rabbia e sul sapere cosa aveva fatto tutto il giorno.   
Alla fine quando erano insieme Derek latrava ordini, Stiles si lamentava, ma poi lo accontentava fra mille domande e agonie. Però lo aiutava sempre.   
Il punto era che lo faceva perchè in realtà voleva.   
Stiles aveva un potere particolare, su di lui.   
Si trovava a difenderlo e a mettere in pericolo la propria stessa vita spesso e volentieri, contro i propri programmi.   
Con Peter l'aveva fatto senza esitare ed anche col kanima in piscina.   
Poi era finita che era stato Stiles ad aiutarlo.   
Derek sospirò e si alzò andandosene. L'avrebbe lasciato fare, per quella volta.   
Tanto era destinato a chiedergli aiuto, non avevano scelta.   
Derek, turbato dal proprio strano sistema passivo, tornato al rifugio si mise ad allenarsi furiosamente sfogando quel nervoso provocato dal proprio strano comportamento.   
Si sentiva molto possessivo con Stiles, troppo, e l'idea di essere il suo animaletto, era sempre più insita. Questo lo mandava su tutte le furie, ma poi non poteva non tornare da lui ogni notte e addormentarsi appoggiando la testa su di lui per sentire i battiti regolari e rilassanti del suo cuore.   
Era imbarazzante, ma erano le notti migliori, quelle che faceva con lui.   
Era tranquillo perchè così nessuno poteva arrivare a lui e fargli del male.   
Voleva proteggerlo, era inconcepibile l'idea che qualcuno potesse ferirlo e si arrabbiava con Scott che lo coinvolgeva così tanto in tutti i suoi affari pericolosi. Scott era un licantropo. Non si faceva male. Non correva seri pericoli.   
Stiles era un umano, li correva.   
Se fosse stato lui al posto di Scott, l'avrebbe escluso categoricamente da tutto. Come poi cercava effettivamente di fare.   
Si limitava a dormire con lui la notte. Solo quello e basta.   
E ad incontrarlo casualmente a scuola ogni tanto, quando ci andava per altri motivi.   
Come tenerlo d'occhio.   
Però se poteva si occupava da solo o con altri mezzi del raggiungimento dei propri scopi. Anche se spesso quegli scopi erano proteggerlo o vendicarlo.   
Certo, a volte non aveva scelta che coinvolgerlo. Non lo faceva apposta. Lui in realtà cercava Scott, ma cercare Scott era sempre come cercare Stiles ed finiva che si occupava lui di Derek.   
Poi c'era stata la piscina. L'aveva cercato lui per sapere cosa era successo in officina. Avrebbe potuto aspettare la notte, ma aveva avuto come un istinto.   
Cercarlo a scuola.   
Non aspettarlo a casa.   
Col senno di poi era stata una fortuna, se non fosse venuto il kanima l'avrebbe ucciso perchè era là per lui.   
Poi le cose si erano messe in modo che Stiles l'aveva aiutato, ma quella era prassi. Quando facevano qualcosa insieme era matematico che andasse così.   
Protezione ed aiuto vicendevoli.   
Stava andando sempre più in una sola direzione.   
Quella di chi non poteva più fare a meno uno dell'altro.   
  
Quella stessa notte, Derek sentì rientrare Stiles a casa, era quasi mattina, ormai. Aveva passato quasi tutta la notte fuori con Scott a coprire i suoi casini, non sapeva cosa stavano combinando, ma li aspettava al varco.   
Si raddrizzò e cercò di fare attenzione, ma era lontano e per quanto forte fosse, non riusciva a percepire bene ogni cosa. Così uscì dal rifugio ed andò da lui, si nascose in un angolo sicuro fuori casa sua ed aspettò di percepire meglio quello che agitava Stiles.   
Lo sguardo torvo e seccato.   
“Sicuramente, come sempre, quello che poteva andare storto ci è andato!”   
Pensò decidendo di lasciarlo ai suoi guai per il resto delle ore che rimanevano della notte.   
Stava per tornarsene al rifugio, quando lo sentì stare effettivamente male. Non era proprio agitato, arrabbiato o con un diavolo per capello.   
Più che altro stava male.   
Un senso di colpa oppressivo e schiacciante. Derek non sapeva che era per suo padre ed i guai che stava correndo.   
Non gli piacque quel che sentì, così imprecando si decise ad entrare in camera sua. Lo trovò seduto sul letto a strofinarsi la testa con le mani e poi coprirsi il viso con gli stessi gesti ripetuti e nervosi.   
Ricurvo su sé stesso, non lo sentì arrivare, solo quando si sedette sul balcone della finestra aperta, se ne accorse.   
Stiles alzò il capo e lo guardò senza spaventarsi, non imprecò e non fece nessuna espressione.   
Era davvero teso e abbattuto, era chiaro che avesse un gran brutto problema.   
Derek voleva che fosse lui ad aprirsi ed in caso a chiedergli aiuto, specie che lo facesse per Jackson, ma doveva sbrigarsi prima di esagerare coi guai che, per fare da soli, stavano combinando.   
Stiles tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo e alzò una mano per fermarlo in partenza.   
\- Non è nottata! - Esclamò, si sentiva massacrato e davvero senza forze.   
Anche prima aveva dormito pochissimo, appena Derek se ne era andato si era svegliato sentendosi solo. Era stata come una strana ansia. Quasi paura.   
Nel non vedere Derek era corso subito nel bosco dove Scott ed Allison stavano facendo la guardia, poi aveva trovato il furgone aperto e Jackson sparito.   
Erano stati costretti ad andare da suo padre alla centrale dove avevano trovato Jackson col suo, di padre. L'avvocato.   
Così era scattata la denuncia per rapimento da parte di Jackson per loro ed era stata diramata un'ordinanza restrittiva nei loro confronti. Questo aveva evitato a Stiles e Scott di dire tutto al signor Stilinski, però alla fine cosa aveva potuto dirgli? Nulla.   
Uno scherzo. Una ragazzata.   
Questo aveva messo nei guai l'uomo ed incrinato notevolmente il rapporto con lui.   
Stiles si stese nel letto sentendosi talmente stanco da non avere nemmeno fame.   
Aveva mangiato un panino e mezzo gelato in due giorni, aveva dormito forse un'ora. Forse.   
Poi era corso come un matto a destra e sinistra per due notti ed una giornata. Probabilmente anche più.   
Stava perdendo peso, oltre che il sonno.   
Anche se si metteva lì d'impegno a volte non riusciva a dormire.   
A momenti doveva tornare a scuola e pensare a qualcosa con Scott ed Allison per fermare Jackson.   
Senza chiedere aiuto a Derek.   
Perchè non potevano?   
Lui voleva solo farsi aiutare, era stanco, non ne poteva più.   
Appena si mise giù cercando di chiudere gli occhi, ignorando l'insistente presenza silenziosa di Derek, si rigirò una decina di volte ed il sonno non arrivò. Così imprecando seccato contro tutti i mille pensieri che aveva, primo fra tutti suo padre, continuò a rigirarsi sotto le lenzuola peggiorando la situazione.   
Fino a che qualcosa lo fermò dall'ennesimo giro.   
Si scontrò con un affare solido che silenzioso era scivolato nel letto con lui.   
Derek lo circondò con le braccia e gli impedì di muoversi ancora.   
A quel punto Stiles si calmò impercettibilmente.   
Le sue braccia forti gli tolsero un po' d'ansia e paura.   
Paura?   
Sì, paura.   
Stiles non ne aveva quasi mai anche se di motivi per averne non mancavano.   
Eppure ultimamente cominciava ad averne.   
Quando era solo.   
Non quando era nei pericoli effettivi. Quando affrontava cose rischiose. Solo quando era solo a casa.   
L'assenza di Derek lo metteva non solo a disagio e gli toglieva il sonno, ma gli metteva paura.   
Non gliene avrebbe mai parlato.   
Derek non gli chiese nulla, ma Stiles non voleva dormire. Quando prima si era addormentato, lui se ne era andato subito.   
Così rimase vigile contro di lui con un braccio intorno alla sua vita.   
\- Perchè hai morso Jackson? - Chiese alla fine come ammettendo che era lui. - Sentivi il richiamo del lupo? -   
Derek capì che era veramente lui, cosa che ormai già sapeva, e che in qualche modo il test aveva fallito. Poi pensò alla risposta.   
\- In effetti no, non lo volevo trasformare per questo, oltre che per il carattere di merda. Lo odiavo, non lo volevo nel branco! - Stiles ridacchiò rilassandosi. Ovviamente lo odiava perchè Jackson lo trattava male, però non glielo disse.   
\- Ma non sentivi nulla di particolare? - Chiese provando a capire cosa fosse successo.   
\- Sì, c'era qualcosa ma era strano, incerto... non riuscivo a capire. Per questo non volevo trasformarlo, poi ho pensato che al massimo sarebbe morto e la cosa di sicuro non mi sarebbe dispiaciuta. Speravo morisse, lo ammetto. - Derek non era come Scott. Però non era nemmeno un vero assassino, dopotutto. Solo che era un grigio. Scott era Bianco e probabilmente Peter era stato nero.   
Derek era solo grigio.   
Spesso rosso. Ma mai bianco o nero.   
\- Non avresti dovuto morderlo. - Concluse capendo che il processo di trasformazione in lupo aveva subito degli intoppi.   
\- No, non dovevo... - Derek cominciò a provare anche del rimorso per averlo fatto, come che si sentisse in colpa o responsabile. Stiles non glielo aveva detto però indirettamente l'aveva fatto ed era d'accordo. Dopotutto non si poteva rischiare con certe cose. Se l'istinto di lupo ti diceva qualcosa di così poco chiaro, non si poteva provare lo stesso e vedere come andava, non si poteva.   
Però l'aveva fatto e sicuramente aveva molte cose da imparare ancora, anche se era un alpha non era un vero alpha di quelli che sapevano cosa fare in ogni situazione, che non esitavano e che avevano risposte e forze necessarie per tutto.   
Però ci si era trovato in quella situazione ed era sempre stato solo. Sua madre era morta sei anni fa ed il grande esempio che era stata per lui, era scemato via via.   
Era diventato un omega, in pratica, perchè sua sorella Laura era rimasta lì ad indagare e lui aveva cercato di dimenticare e farsi una vita lontano.   
Questo non l'aveva aiutato sotto nessun aspetto ed ora in tanti ne pagavano le conseguenze.   
Specie perchè un vero alpha doveva capire chi era meglio trasformare e chi no.   
“Una ragione in più per ucciderlo!”   
Si disse quindi baciando sovrappensiero la fronte a Stiles senza rendersene nemmeno conto. Questo svegliò di colpo il ragazzo quasi nel dormiveglia e lo guardò sorpreso. Derek non se ne accorse e rimase immerso nei propri pensieri.   
Stiles non parlò di suo padre, di quella notte, di Jackson e di qualunque altra cosa.   
Derek non esternò le proprie preoccupazioni e le convinzioni maturate. Tanto meno le proprie intenzioni di lì in poi.   
“Devo spingerli a chiedermi aiuto. Dirò ad Erika ed Isaac di guadagnarsi la loro fiducia, di Scott e di Stiles. Perchè tanto è inutile, per quanto vorrei che Stiles ne rimanesse fuori, Scott lo coinvolgerà sempre. Oltretutto è il solo che può convincere Scott di qualcosa. Se convinco Scott, ma non Stiles, Scott non ci viene. E viceversa. Sono in simbiosi questi due. Devo per forza convincere tutti e due. Se quei due se li ingraziano, magari ottengo risultati positivi!”   
Perchè affrontarli a viso aperto era troppo per un lupo comunque maledettamente solitario come lui.   
  
  
Erika a quanto pareva era riuscita a conquistarsi anche troppo la fiducia di Stiles.   
Quando Scott l'aveva portata da lui, nel suo rifugio, avvelenata da quel maledetto kanima, Stiles si era dimostrato molto preoccupato.   
Derek comunque l'aveva aiutata a guarire e lei, nel delirio della sofferenza, appoggiata a Stiles l'aveva guardato amorevole e speranzosa e gli aveva detto una frase stucchevole da futuri innamorati.   
\- Sei un bravo Batman. - Qualcosa che si riferiva ad un loro dialogo. Decisamente poco piacevole per Derek.   
Lo fissò male mentre la sorreggeva e con lo sguardo confuso di Stiles che non capiva perchè lo guardasse come per sbranarlo, si alzò e cambiò 'stanza' lasciandolo lì con Erika mentre cercava di guarire dopo il suo trattamento.   
Scott, ottusamente, lo seguì pensando al lato pratico di quel gran casino che ora, evidentemente, era arrivato ad un punto tale da non saper proprio più dove sbattere la testa.   
Quando si era deciso a chiedergli aiuto, Derek si era sentito maledettamente bene. Almeno ora avrebbe potuto controllare meglio Stiles e proteggerlo apertamente. A modo suo, ovviamente.   
Ammesso a viso aperto che il kanima era Jackson, Scott aveva detto che sarebbe entrato nel branco di Derek momentaneamente e che l'avrebbero fermato insieme.   
Però aveva precisato che si sarebbe fatto a modo suo, cioè senza ucciderlo.   
Dovevano solo catturarlo ed impedirgli di uccidere e far del male agli altri. Non sapeva come, ma un modo lo dovevano trovare.  
Quando Stiles li raggiunse dopo aver detto che Erika era crollata e che dormiva, ma che sembrava stare meglio, Derek lo guardò feroce ed affilato come se non avesse appena ottenuto quello che voleva da giorni.   
Si limitò a tornare a Scott.   
\- E che sistema suggerisci? - Come se Stiles non esistesse proprio. Questi lo guardò sorpreso. Che aveva fatto ora?   
\- Chiederò qualche consiglio al dottore Deaton... - Derek continuò a fissarlo seccato in attesa di qualcosa di più concreto e non del solito 'vado ed improvviso'.   
Scott si rese conto che doveva dirgli altro, altro che al momento non sapeva. Così guardò Stiles in attesa che tirasse fuori delle idee decisive. Era lui quello dei piani, di solito.   
A quel punto Stiles capì che cosa stava succedendo, dopo aver pensato peste e corna di Derek.   
\- Ah, collaboreremo alla fine! Ci siamo decisi! Era ora! - Gli scappò. Derek voleva sorridere vittorioso, ma era ancora troppo arrabbiato con lui. E geloso.   
\- Sì ma non c'è un piano, lui vuole che seguiamo il suo piano e lui non ha un piano! -   
Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo capendo che Derek era arrabbiato con Stiles per qualcosa e che quindi se la prendeva con lui.   
\- Il piano c'è! Chiedere aiuto al Dottore! - Derek sospirò e scosse la testa insofferente.   
\- E' un pochino vago... - Disse Stiles senza voler compiacere Derek di proposito. Che infatti non si compiacque. Anche se era strano che non gli desse contro per partito preso come sempre.   
\- Ehi, finchè non parlo con lui non posso fare un piano! E poi perchè non tirate fuori qualcosa anche voi? -   
\- Sei tu che hai detto che si fa a modo tuo! - Rispose Derek sempre sul sentiero di guerra. Stiles guardò Scott.   
\- A modo tuo? Come se i piani fossero tuoi! - solitamente era lui quello dei piani, infatti.   
Scott fece la faccia da 'non essere pignolo' sperando che l'atmosfera si distendesse. Cosa che non avvenne.   
\- Devo parlare col dottore per prima cosa. -   
\- Facciamo che intanto tieni d'occhio Jackson e vedi che non faccia cavolate. - Disse Stiles che ovviamente non poteva stare mentalmente inattivo sul serio. Scott annuì.   
\- Quando ho parlato col dottore, ci risentiamo. - Disse a Derek.   
\- Domani sera ci vediamo da lui! - Il più grande era decisamente meno impaziente. Gli dava un giorno, era anche magnanimo. Scott sospirò, alzò le mani in segno di 'ok' e riassunse paziente.   
\- Terrò d'occhio Jackson, parlerò col dottore e poi ci vediamo domani sera da lui per provare a capire cosa possiamo fare col kanima! - Ed infine aggiunse: - Voi... - Stiles e Derek lo guardarono in attesa che finisse la frase, erano le stesse espressioni solo che il lupo era più feroce. Scosse il capo e li scacciò con la mano andandosene. - Risolvete qualunque cosa abbiate da risolvere! -   
“Che gran suggerimento!”   
Pensò Stiles vedendo che Scott se ne andava davvero.


	25. una risposta importante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deve capire se è gli piacciono i ragazzi o se gli piace solo Derek, così torna nel locale gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevamo lasciato Stiles e Scott che avevano portato Erika, avvelenata dal kanima, da Derek che l'aveva guarita. Avevo puntato i riflettori sul breve momento 'd'intesa' fra lei e Stiles e lo sguardo truce che Derek rifila al suo ragazzo. Da lì si procede in questo capitolo. Nella puntata si desume che i tre ragazzi discutono sul da farsi e si mettono d'accordo sulle prossime mosse. Ovvero si capisce che Stiles dice a Scott di tenere d'occhio Jackson mentre pensano ad un piano, piano che verrà fuori in seguito alla chiacchierata col dottore. Un'altra cosa ha attirato la mia attenzione. Nella puntata della festa di Lydia, Stiles tira fuori questi amici trans incontrati al locale gay. In quel momento mi sono chiesta quando, come, dove, perchè... ed ecco perchè la seconda parte di questo capitolo. Danny e Stiles è una cosa che in realtà ho sempre pensato plausibile per qualche strano motivo... che vi posso dire, le mie strane idee!

CAPITOLO XXIV:   
UNA RISPOSTA IMPORTANTE 

Stiles e Derek si guardarono in cagnesco, una volta soli.   
Era successo qualcosa che a Stiles non era chiaro, non intendeva subire ingiustizie senza saperne nemmeno il motivo. Era sicuro di non aver fatto niente di male.   
Così incrociò le braccia al petto allo stesso modo che stava facendo Derek, sicuramente l'effetto era diverso.   
\- Allora, si può sapere cosa diavolo hai? - Chiese senza aspettare che Derek avesse voglia di dirglielo.   
Derek scrollò le spalle, scosse il capo incredulo che glielo chiedesse davvero e si voltò mettendosi a fare qualcosa di completamente inutile.   
\- Se non lo sai non ha senso che te lo dico! - Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non ci poteva credere.   
\- Questi sono discorsi da bambini! -   
Perchè dire da innamorati era scavarsi la fossa. Era estremamente frustrante avere a che fare con lui. Molto frustrante.   
Derek si girò di nuovo di scatto lasciando giù le cose che aveva preso in mano col solo scopo di spostarle di due centimetri.   
\- Allora che ci fai qua?! - Stiles voleva picchiarlo, ma sapeva non gli avrebbe fatto male, così allargò le braccia e cercò di essere esaustivo.   
\- Perchè questi sbalzi d'umore? Non puoi fare una cosa di notte ed un'altra di giorno! Che ti ho fatto? - Era davvero schizofrenico.   
\- Non ti tratto male di giorno, non è uno schema fisso! Lo faccio solo quando te lo meriti! - Esclamò seccato e accusatore. Stiles lo puntò col dito.   
\- Allora lo ammetti che ho fatto qualcosa! -   
\- Certo che l'hai fatto! Non ti tratto male se non lo meriti! - Ripeté pensando che fosse idiota.   
Stiles sospirò passandosi nevrotico le mani in testa, grattandosela frenetico.   
\- E cosa diavolo ho fatto! - Derek si avviò verso il bagno, non voleva dirglielo.   
Il ragazzo lo seguì, ma gli fu chiusa la porta in faccia, così seccato si sedette stanco sul letto, o quello che doveva fungere da letto.   
I suoi pochissimi effetti personali lì vicino.   
Il borsone coi vestiti tutti in disordine. Molti li teneva a casa sua, ormai. Ne approfittava per farglieli lavare.   
Sentire il morbido del letto sotto di sé lo rilassò e gli fece venire sonno.   
Era troppo tempo che non dormiva come si doveva. Si stese per aspettare che uscisse e riprendere la discussione, si mise a pancia in giù e continuò a fissare insistentemente il suo borsone per qualche motivo poco chiaro. Istinto. A volte gli capitava di avere sensazioni che poi avevano senso!   
Fra il sonno e la veglia, allungò distrattamente il braccio verso di esso e lo tirò a sé, sotto gli occhi guardò dentro apparentemente per curiosare.   
Stava per mettere a fuoco qualcosa di familiare, il campanello quasi a suonargli, quando gli occhi gli si chiusero contro la sua volontà.   
Aveva troppo sonno.   
Poteva dormire qualche istante... Derek era lì. Senza non riusciva a dormire.   
Che stupido.   
I pensieri si accavallarono sconnessi uno dietro l'altro, insensati.   
Quando Derek uscì dal bagno sperando che Stiles se ne fosse andato, lo trovò addormentato sul suo letto e con la mano nel proprio borsone. Sbiancò e si diresse veloce lì, non doveva aver visto i suoi vestiti che conservava da sei anni. Sperava per lo meno.   
Se stava dormendo di sicuro non li aveva visti.   
Gli tolse la mano delicatamente e gli prese il borsone mettendolo al sicuro da un'altra parte, lo chiuse e poi tornò a lui.   
Erika stava dormendo nel vagone a lato del grande magazzino che fungeva da rifugio.   
Boyd ed Isaac erano per i fatti loro.   
E Stiles stava dormendo.   
Si era ingelosito, si era ingelosito fino allo spasmo nel vedere quella cosa fra lui ed Erika. Però vedendo che non era rimasto con lei quando si era addormentata e che non ci era nemmeno arrivato a cosa aveva fatto, poteva dedurre che non fosse successo davvero nulla.   
Soprattutto era lì addormentato nel suo letto.   
Doveva essere sfinito. Stiles era iperattivo, non dormiva molto di natura, specie di giorno.   
Non era ancora ora di andare a dormire.   
Si sedette piano sul letto e rimase ad osservarlo.   
Stava dimagrendo, si vedeva.   
Probabilmente non mangiava con regolarità e dalle occhiaie che ora vedeva bene, nemmeno dormiva.   
Non voleva scoprirsi troppo con lui, ma non voleva nemmeno che si riducesse in certi stati.   
Scott sbagliava a coinvolgerlo tanto, ma doveva ammettere che cominciava a capirlo.   
Se stava con lui in ogni cosa che faceva, poteva controllarlo meglio e proteggerlo di più.   
Per questo era sempre con lui a fare tutto. A parte che effettivamente tirava fuori spesso lui i piani utili.   
Stiles era uno che tenuto in parte faceva più guai per sé stesso, adorava il rischio, era attratto dal pericolo, non ci sapeva restare lontano. Forse era per l'adrenalina che sentiva a tu per tu con quel genere di cose.   
Per questo era attratto da lui, così selvaggio e pericoloso.   
Qualunque fosse il motivo, gli stava entrando troppo dentro e per lui questo significava non poterlo allontanare più.   
Se rimaneva nel gruppo, se faceva parte del suo branco pur essendo un umano, se si faceva aiutare da lui, poteva controllarlo meglio, essere pronto a tirarlo fuori dai guai in cui si cacciava perchè gli piacevano.   
Non aveva paura, eppure la notte non dormiva.   
Non poteva immaginare che non dormiva solo quando non era con lui.   
Non aveva fatto quel collegamento. Lo percepiva stanco, scrutando in lui vedeva mancanza di sonno, ipervigilanza, agitazione per ogni cosa.   
Ma solo se non era con lui.   
Questo Derek non lo poteva sapere.   
Gli mise una mano sulla schiena.   
Ora era rilassato e sereno, infatti.   
Sorrise intenerito, conscio che nessuno lo vedeva. Conscio che era da una vita che non sorrideva così.   
Poi si chinò e lo fece di nuovo, strofinò leggero il naso contro la sua tempia. Poi si stese con lui fregandosi del fatto che uno del branco potesse entrare.   
Loro erano a posto, ormai potevano scoprirlo.   
Così magari toglievano le loro zampacce da lui. 

Stiles si svegliò perchè nel girarsi sentì un peso addosso, la sensazione era familiare, ma non la provava da un paio di notti. Quelle che non aveva chiuso occhio.   
Fece un sorriso in automatico e si girò comunque piano rivolgendosi verso Derek che gli dormiva mezzo sopra. La testa sulla schiena, poi tutto piegato ed incurvato come un lupo. Era la sua posizione preferita. Quando si girò rimanendogli sotto, Derek si spostò ed appoggiò la testa sul cuscino raddrizzandosi, però continuò a tenerlo col braccio verso di sé.   
A pancia in su Stiles respirò meglio e si perse a guardarlo insonnolito.   
Quanto aveva dormito?   
Cercò di vedere l'ora controllando sul telefono silenzioso che si era perso un sacco di chiamate di suo padre e di Scott.   
Poi lesse l'sms dell'amico.   
'Spero tutto bene con Derek. Visto che non rispondi penso di sì. Ho detto a tuo padre che dormivi da me!'   
Stiles aggrottò la fronte senza capire.   
Era pomeriggio. Anche se si erano addormentati, non poteva essere più di un'oretta.   
Quando controllò si rese conto che erano le tre di notte.   
Sgranò gli occhi impallidendo e si svegliò di colpo.   
Erano venuti lì da Derek nel pomeriggio, durante l'ora di punizione a scuola. Dovevano essere state le cinque. Poi fra un litigio e l'altro si potevano essere fatte le sei. Elaborò velocemente e si rese conto che dormiva almeno da nove ore!   
“Oh mio Dio! Poi non dormirò per tutta la settimana! Sono abituato a dormire due ore a notte io... e spesso nemmeno quelle! Perchè ho sempre mille cose da fare e se non sono a combinare qualcosa con Scott sono con Derek. E poi quando finisco con Derek è notte fonda di solito e quindi dormo poco. E quando non sono con Derek e nemmeno con Scott, non riesco a dormire lo stesso per l'ansia. Che ansia è, poi un giorno me lo diranno... “   
L'ansia di non avere Derek con lui. Che poteva essere a fare chissà cosa senza di lui.   
Lo guardò dormire, il viso verso il suo, sembrava sereno. Un bel lupacchiotto dolce e sereno.   
Stiles sorrise malizioso.   
Era una specie di diavolo, invece, ma se dormiva era tenero.   
Quanti problemi gli creava... non sapeva nemmeno perchè litigavano il più delle volte. E parlare di sentimenti era tabù. Però per quanto fosse complicato non poteva smettere, non se ne parlava proprio.   
Era troppo importante, ormai. Nemmeno volendo si sarebbe potuto togliere dalla sua vita. Derek era dentro, ormai. Che gli piacesse o meno.   
Avere una storia con lui era come camminare sempre sulle uova e lui non era bravo in quello, non era discreto e delicato. Per cui pensare ad un risvolto normale era impossibile. Forse sarebbero andati avanti così per sempre.   
Litigi e dolcezze nascoste.   
Gli carezzò il viso che trovava oltre che intrigante, anche bello.   
“Non so se sono gay o no, alla fine. Ma mi piace lui. Finchè ce l'avrò in testa, non avrà importanza se sono gay o no. Per ora si tratta solo di lui.”   
Però l'idea di non avere risposta a qualcosa, specie se così personale, lo tormentava molto.   
Sospirando si disse che doveva trovarla, quella volta.   
Magari tornando in quel locale gay... perchè no. Poteva provarci. Da solo, con calma, senza nessun mostro da cercare.   
Magari poteva ottenere qualcosa, in qualche modo.   
Non sapeva come fare per capirlo e la sua natura gli portava a scoprirlo, non poteva avere pace senza.   
Deciso questa mossa, baciò di nascosto Derek sull'angolo della bocca e tornò a dormire.   
Derek, dopo poco, aprì gli occhi e accennò ad una sottospecie di sorriso intenerito. Se pensava di non essere visto, lo faceva.   
Erano due stupidi, si disse. Provavano la stessa cosa, ma si vergognavano a parlarne, erano incapaci di affrontarla seriamente. Non aveva importanza. Andava bene anche così.   
Con questo Derek si spostò sul lato sinistro di Stiles per cambiarsi posizione e appoggiando la testa sul suo stomaco si incurvò tutto intorno a lui intrecciando le gambe alle sue, come se fosse il lupo che dormiva intorno al suo padrone, appoggiandogli la testa sopra.   
No, era solo un'impressione. Non era veramente così. Per nulla.   
Lo stava solo proteggendo.   
Il solo umano che poteva stare nel suo branco. Beh, il motivo era evidente. 

Quando si svegliarono era mattina presto, ma erano sazi di dormire e decisamente affamati.   
Non si diedero appuntamento per nulla, non si misero d'accordo e non pianificarono.   
Però si guardarono, si sorrisero, si baciarono e poi Stiles cominciò a lamentarsi perchè non era possibile dormire sempre con un peso morto addosso in ogni posizione si mettesse.   
Derek si alzò sbuffando, si spogliò e fece venire gola a Stiles. Non certo di una colazione.   
Un'altra gola.   
Lo seguì al bagno come spesso faceva Derek a casa sua e quando vide che dai rubinetti usciva l'acqua normale si mise a gracchiare isterico mille cose sul fatto che aveva usato a sbafo la sua doccia con la scusa che lui non aveva acqua. Quando invece l'aveva.   
Derek sbuffando non capì mai che problema ci fosse in quello, però riuscì a tappargli la bocca col solo sistema che conosceva. La propria.   
E così, come sempre, passarono dai litigi alle carezze in un attimo. 

 

Scott e Derek stavano parlando col dottor Deaton per mettere a punto il piano che poi gli avrebbero riferito, Scott aveva voluto un incontro preliminare da solo con Derek ed il dottore, per cui Stiles ne aveva approfittato per tornare in quel locale gay. Questa volta si era portato gli attrezzi del caso per aprire la serratura sul retro. Era figlio di un poliziotto, sapeva che entrare di nascosto ovunque, se voleva un sistema lo trovava sempre.   
La musica gli rimbombò nelle orecchie togliendogli seduta stante la capacità di ragionare.   
Ora che era lì circondato da gay, cosa doveva fare, di preciso?   
Il cuore gli batteva e si sentiva pure idiota, però non poteva scappare come un bambino.   
L'altra volta non era riuscito a capire bene cosa significava stare in un ambiente simile. Ora era lì da solo, non lo vedeva nessuno che conosceva, poteva appoggiarsi in un angolo ed osservare gli approcci di quel mondo che aveva osservato col binocolo.   
Capire se era gay non era facile, come si faceva, dopotutto? Non aveva nemmeno diciassette anni, ancora.   
La gente parlava delle cose senza conoscerle, ma il punto era che non era facile conoscerle comunque.   
Guardava ragazzi ballare insieme, erano tutti vestiti con abiti attillati e alla moda, i capelli perfetti e l'eccesso in ogni cosa che facevano. Non tutti, ma in molti c'era. L'eccesso del ballare appiccicati, del baciarsi con troppa veemenza, del palparsi.   
Attratto da quel genere, Stiles si ritrovò con la bocca aperta a fissarli insistente, si chiedeva se per essere gay bisognava arrivare a quello.   
Quando venne avvicinato da voci decisamente poco maschili e molto montate, per poco non perse l'equilibrio. Fortunatamente era appoggiato al muro.   
Erano i trans che l'altro giorno l'avevano attaccato. Cioè gli si erano attaccati come cozze appena messo piede lì dentro.   
Sul momento si era chiesto perchè, ma ora che succedeva ancora glielo poteva anche chiedere. Con Scott quella sera era semplicemente scappato dalle loro grinfie, ma ora non aveva fretta e soprattutto aveva troppa curiosità di sapere.   
\- Cosa volete da me? - Chiese cercando di sgusciare dalla loro presa a ventosa. Erano tutti impostati in modo eccessivo, non gli piacevano. Cioè non lo schifavano, ma pensare di fare qualcosa con loro beh, decisamente no!   
Però loro non volevano lasciarlo andare e continuarono a carezzarlo e ad avvicinarlo in una specie di ballo fra loro e lui. Lui che scappava e loro che lo inseguivano in circolo.   
\- Beh tesoro, se sei qua sei tu che vuoi qualcosa da noi! - Disse uno di loro riuscendo a ficcargli la bocca siliconata e truccata nell'orecchio. Stiles rise e squittì sgusciando via.   
\- E cosa vorrei secondo voi? - Infatti faceva domande dando loro corda invece di troncare.   
\- Ma è chiaro, dolcezza... - La mano di qualcuno sul sedere.   
\- Vuoi capire se sei del club! - Stiles voleva approfondire il dialogo, ma con le loro mani ovunque era difficile pensare e ragionare, si trovava ad allontanare braccia da ovunque, ma alla fine doveva ammettere che fra un delirio e l'altro, invece di infastidirsi si stava vagamente divertendo.   
\- Del club? -   
\- Certo... non sei ancora dei nostri coscientemente o non ti conceresti così... - Disse uno con disprezzo indicando la sua felpa. Sembrava fosse vestito di stracci ed in effetti Stiles ci si sentì.   
\- Così? -   
\- Così male! -   
\- Sto tanto male? Che hanno i miei vestiti che non vanno? - Gli altri risero in coro!   
\- Amore, tutto quanto! - Stiles non capiva bene se non che i gay non si vestivano come lui.   
\- Allora forse non sono davvero del club! - Gli altri risero di gusto finendo per abbracciarlo. Stiles smise di lottare stanco ed attese spiegazioni che finalmente qualcuno si degnò di dargli.   
\- Ascolta, il radar ha squittito! - Stiles lo fissò stralunato senza capire ed un altro finalmente si degnò di rispondergli con maggior chiarezza.   
\- Si capisce subito quando uno lo è! -   
\- Davvero? E da cosa? - Stiles non poteva mollare, doveva saperlo. Era questione di vita o di morte e guardò quello che aveva parlato sperando che gli desse una buona risposta.   
\- Noi lo capiamo. Ci riconosciamo fra noi. Abbiamo qualcosa che possiamo notare solo noi! -   
Per Stiles non era sensato, si sgonfiò deluso di una risposta tanto illogica e guardò in basso scuotendo la testa.   
\- Non credo sia così facile... - fu subito chiaro che era in dubbio e che non sapeva come districarsi dal suo enorme dubbio insormontabile.   
\- Lo è invece, solo che nessuno te l'ha mai detto! - Stiles tornò ad alzare i suoi grandi occhi castani su quelli del ragazzo/ragazza che pareva saper perfettamente cosa stava dicendo.   
\- Non lo sai ancora, te ne stai accorgendo adesso... ed è l'età giusta... quindi rilassati che ogni cosa andrà al suo posto molto presto! Devi solo lasciarti andare! - Però si stupì che non tentassero di saltargli ancora addosso... erano più che altro affettuosi, come che l'avessero preso in simpatia. Stiles era confuso e amareggiato, non sapeva ancora come vedere quello che gli stava capitando ed era insopportabile stare semplicemente buono ad aspettare che le risposte arrivassero da sole, ma cosa ci poteva fare?   
Di fatto quella era la sola cosa.   
A quel punto, uno di loro gli scrisse il numero di telefono nella mano e gli fece l'occhiolino.   
\- Quando hai tolto ogni dubbio chiamaci, arriveremo volentieri! -   
Stiles stava per chiedere 'per cosa', ma se ne andarono come se avessero capito già tutto senza bisogno di dialoghi veri.   
Rimasto male per quello strano approccio si guardò la mano ebete, stava per andarsene scrollando seccato le spalle quando una voce, questa volta familiare, lo chiamò salutandolo sorpreso.   
\- Stiles! Che ci fai qua? -   
Stiles si ritrovò davanti Danny e non se ne stupì molto. Solo si chiese ora cosa dovesse fare.   
Si strinse nelle spalle e con la mente sorprendentemente vuota, tirò infuori il labbro inferiore in un modo tipico infantile e smarrito.   
Danny sorrise e gli chiese se aveva voglia di bere qualcosa in un posto più tranquillo, lontano dalle casse assordanti.   
Stiles per un momento pensò che volesse provarci con lui, ma poi pensò che come modo per mettersi alla prova non sarebbe stato poi così malvagio.   
Se non altro lui ci era già passato ed almeno lo conosceva, non era uno qualunque. E soprattutto non un trans.   
Si fece portare in una zona più tranquilla del locale e dopo aver preso la coca cola, si sedettero su un divanetto insieme.   
Stiles non era imbarazzato per il fatto che fosse lì con lui e che magari ci avrebbe anche provato, era solo un po' teso perchè sapeva che di certo ne sarebbe uscito qualcosa. Ma non aveva idea di cosa e per lui non sapere qualcosa era un dramma.   
\- Allora, ti va di dirmi che ci fai qua? - Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, non sapeva cosa dire e la verità era maledettamente imbarazzante in effetti.   
Danny però non era idiota e lo capì da solo.   
\- L'altro giorno mi ha stupito vedervi qua, ma pensavo di essere troppo fuori per capire con chiarezza, ma ora che ti rivedo capisco che in effetti qualcosa c'è! - Stiles era enormemente stupito che volesse saperlo, di norma non avevano molto dialogo e quando in passato aveva provato ad indagare se potesse piacere ai gay, Danny non aveva reagito molto bene. Ma nemmeno eccessivamente male.   
Era un po' eccitato all'idea di piacere ad un ragazzo e di fare qualcosa con lui, sarebbe stata la prima volta al di là di Derek, ma Derek non era normale!   
\- Ecco io... volevo solo... sì beh... - Non sarebbe stato mai facile dirlo, Stiles lo capì ed abbassando gli occhi in difficoltà sperò che Danny lo capisse da solo.   
\- Capire se sei gay? - Danny pareva aver capito perfettamente al volo. Stiles lo guardò sorpreso, perchè era tanto chiaro a tutti?   
\- E' tanto evidente? -   
\- Che sei qui per questo o che lo sei? - Stiles sgranò ancor di più gli occhi a quella domanda e Danny rise. - Lo sei, è chiaro... -  
\- Ma come!? - Stiles voleva assolutamente capire, perchè per tutti era chiaro e per lui no? Non era davvero facile...   
\- Beh, uno che ci è già passato riconosce subito uno che è in quella situazione... non so come dire, ma fra simili ci si riconosce... - Disse ridendo per sdrammatizzare. Non era facile da spiegare e vedere Stiles teso ed imbarazzato, lo spingeva a voler alleggerire il momento. Ricordava quanto atroce era stato per lui.   
Stiles pensò a Derek che aveva percepito quelli destinati a diventare lupi, una specie di richiamo, di sesto senso che l'aveva spinto a mordere loro piuttosto che altri. Forse era così anche per gli umani con qualcosa di particolare rispetto ad altri.   
Danny vedendo che ci stava pensando con meno angoscia di prima, provò a spiegargli con più dolcezza.   
\- E' lo stesso dubbio che vedevo nel mio viso quando lo stavo capendo. Solo chi lo prova lo riconosce. È un sentimento particolare... come smarrimento. Ma uno smarrimento molto specifico... - Stiles si sentì effettivamente capito e per questo leggermente meglio di prima. Poteva rialzare la testa e guardarlo in attesa del resto. L'imbarazzo stava calando, Danny ci era passato davvero, in qualche modo sapeva cosa stava passando, non erano le cose senza senso che gli poteva dire chiunque altro che non ci era mai passato.   
Si ammorbidì abbassando via via sempre più le proprie difese e Danny proseguì con altrettanta morbidezza e semplicità, quel suo modo tipico di parlare e di essere che rendeva facile avvicinarlo a chiunque.   
\- Prima o poi la nebbia andrà via e semplicemente non avrai più dubbi. Più che altro sarai pronto per guardarti in faccia per quel che sei, per dirtelo e per viverti... -   
Stiles non voleva aspettare per avere delle risposte più precise e fidarsi della parola di uno che ci era passato e che gli diceva che lo era, non era sufficiente per uno come lui.   
\- Come faccio a saperlo subito se lo sono? - Danny fece un sorrisino strano e prima di dargli una qualunque risposta a parole, si avvicinò e lo baciò. Fu una cosa molto leggera e dolce, a fior di labbra.   
Non era solito fare cose simili per tutti, anzi. Però Stiles non era uno qualunque. Aveva capito quasi subito che era come lui, ma che non ne era cosciente e quando aveva cominciato con quelle domande aveva avuto conferma.   
Erano solo le domande sbagliate.   
Non avrebbe dovuto chiedere se lo trovava attraente, ma come si capiva di esserlo. Allora gli avrebbe detto che sperimentare era l'unica soluzione.   
Così gli diede quella piccola sperimentazione non sapendo che in effetti ne aveva già avute.   
Stiles si irrigidì per qualche secondo, ma poi si ammorbidì accettando le sue labbra che non si schiusero mai, una piccola carezza a cui non si ribellò.   
E la sua risposta.   
Forse non era solo gay, forse era bisessuale, per lo meno doveva provarci con una ragazza prima di dirlo. Insomma, Lydia gli era sempre piaciuta, no? Ma che gli piacevano i ragazzi era assodato.   
Poteva accettarlo ed ammetterlo, ormai. Rifiutarlo sarebbe stato stupido.   
Quando si separarono, Stiles mantenne gli occhi bassi imbarazzato e si strofinò le labbra, Danny invece lo guardava, le fronti appoggiate.   
\- Ho capito... grazie... non eri tenuto... - Danny sorrise.   
\- E' stato più piacevole del previsto... - Con questo Stiles alzò stupito lo sguardo, ma l'altro sorrise, lo salutò e si alzò andandosene fra la folla che ballava.   
Beh, qualunque cosa avesse significato, andava bene. Era una risposta.   
Danny non era male, se non ci fosse stato Derek, magari...   
Aveva avuto l'impressione di piacergli anche se forse tendeva a preferire ragazzi più attivi e dominatori in una coppia. Danny era dolce, dopotutto...   
Stiels scosse la testa ai propri stessi pensieri e con una leggerezza insospettabile si alzò e se ne andò.   
Adesso poteva cominciare ad accettarsi.


	26. Sicurezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek è sempre più protettivo con Stiles, l'unico umano che fa parte di un branco di licantropi. E non si discute che lui agisca sempre con loro, perchè è Derek che lo vuole con sé. Per tenerlo d'occhio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la puntata è quella del rave party quando si mettono tutti insieme per catturare jackson/kanima. La cosa che mi è sempre piaciuta di questo episodio è che Stiles è l'unico umano che fa parte del branco a tutti gli effetti e che in certi momenti (beh quasi sempre) è molto più utile e pratico dei lupi stessi. Mi è piaciuto come Erika ed Isaac si siano fidati e affidati a lui nella scena con Jackson. Ci sono riferimenti vari oltre che scene tratte pari pari dalla puntata originale, intervallate e arricchite dalle mie varie aggiunte. In certi casi ho l'impressione che Stiles cambi idea su certe cose e che faccia sue le opinioni di Derek, come nel caso del dottore Deaton. A volte è Stiles stesso che dice che lui sa tutto e nessuno sa niente di lui... cosa che pensa pure Derek! Beh, quei due sono simbiotici a modo loro (molto loro).

CAPITOLO XXV:   
SICUREZZA 

Derek non era convinto di coinvolgere Stiles, ma sapeva quanto inevitabile fosse. E a detta sia di Scott che del dottor Deaton, l'aiuto di Stiles sarebbe stato comunque essenziale.   
Per cui alla fine si limitò ad accettare il piano così come era stato posto.   
Almeno non l'aveva fatto Scott. I piani di Scott di solito non funzionavano... si sarebbe stupito di quanto poteva sbagliarsi. Solo che, in effetti, tendenzialmente, funzionavano meglio quelli di Stiles.   
Stiles era un umano e forse era questa qualità che lo rendeva migliore dei lupi mannari sotto l'aspetto pratico ed organizzativo.   
Tradotto: era molto intelligente ed astuto.   
Per questo era una specie di membro del branco.   
L'unico umano in un branco di licantropi.   
Nella storia dei licantropi non si era mai verificato, a meno che non fosse un emissario, ma era chiaro che lui non lo fosse -per il momento-, per cui il fatto che fosse parte del branco e soprattutto che fosse accettato da Derek, la diceva molto lunga.   
Aveva sorpreso molto i tre membri del branco effettivo. Scott non ne era rimasto molto sorpreso in effetti.   
Sapeva perchè Derek l'aveva accettato. C'erano due motivi.   
Uno era che Scott non collaborava mai a nulla senza Stiles. E due era che Derek e Stiles stavano insieme.   
Si potevano definire come voleva, ma quello erano.   
Dopo essersi riuniti tutti quanti insieme per l'ultima messa a punto del piano finale ponendo ogni dettaglio sul piatto, esposto con estrema cura e attenzione proprio da Stiles, si erano sciolti dandosi appuntamento a quella sera al rave per la cattura di Jackson e del suo burattinaio, chiunque esso fosse.   
Stiles era un po' teso per la riuscita del piano e per il proprio ruolo.   
Il dottore gli aveva detto che se non avrebbe creduto a sufficienza in quel che doveva fare con quella polvere, non avrebbe funzionato.   
Era importante che invece funzionasse, perchè grazie a quello che lui doveva fare, Jackson sarebbe rimasto in trappola.   
Scott gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, poi era andato dietro ad Isaac con la scusa di spiegargli alcune cose.   
Era convinto che Isaac non fosse del tutto affidabile, per cui gli stava costantemente alle costole, ma era solo una scusa, per Stiles. Era attratto da lui in qualche modo.   
Allison l'attraeva per il suo lato umano, era la sua ancora in quel mondo. Isaac l'attraeva per il suo lato licantropo, era la sua ancora al contrario, per l'altro mondo.   
Allison lo riportava umano ed Isaac lo spingeva ad essere lupo.   
Il contrasto era cominciato da poco, quella lotta estenuante sarebbe esplosa fra qualche tempo.   
Stiles non voleva mettersi troppo in mezzo perchè Scott alla fine non si era intromesso molto nella sua con Derek.   
Così si trovò comunque ad esprimere i propri dubbi in merito proprio a Derek.   
\- Perché lo vieni a dire a me? Che me ne frega? - Il solito tatto rude di Derek. Stiles scosse la testa mentre cucinava due bistecche belle grosse. Prevedeva di saltare la cena, per cui si erano detti di provvedere ora che avevano un po' di tempo.   
Stiles si era limitato a fare quello che Derek aveva preteso... dopo la solita litigata!   
'Se vuoi mangiare vattene a caccia e divora qualche topo! Che vuoi da me?'   
'Non sono una bestia!'   
'Come no?!'   
'Se vuoi che vada a stomaco vuoto e che mi manchino le forze sul più bello, poi non piangere quando un cacciatore mi farà fuori!'   
Così Stiles si era rassegnato a fare due bistecche di roast beef. Entrambe per Derek. Lui aveva lo stomaco chiuso.   
Nel preparare, aveva esposto la propria teoria su Scott, Isaac ed Allison per distrarsi dal famoso piano che lo angosciava.   
\- Isaac è il tuo beta, no? - Era ovvio. Non per Derek. Continuava a fissarlo senza capire, appoggiato al tavolo preparato per due.   
\- Sì ma cosa significa? Può fare quello che vuole, cosa mi interessa di chi gli piace? - Stiles in quello si perse e lo fissò come avesse davanti la persona più insensibile del mondo.   
\- Derek, sei responsabile per lui... e poi pensavo che ti interessasse... a me interessa se Scott si caccia nei guai! - Derek sospirò spazientito alzando un sopracciglio, le braccia incrociate al petto.   
\- Sono responsabile per lui nei momenti difficili e nelle scelte che riguardano il branco... ognuno è libero di innamorarsi o di avere le sue esperienze! - Stiles pensò che forse era troppo inesperto come alpha, ma non lo disse per non offenderlo. Era capace di litigare di nuovo e non aveva voglia.   
\- Io credo che fra loro possa nascere qualcosa... ma perchè conosco Scott meglio di quanto si conosce lui stesso. Perchè dici che Isaac si sta prendendo per Scott? - Derek lo guardò sorpreso e con un sorrisino scettico gli chiese:   
\- Davvero me lo stai chiedendo? - Stiles chiuse il fornello e alzò gli occhi sui suoi senza capire. Scaldandosi pure per quel genere di espressioni che gli rivolgeva.   
\- Certo, perchè? -   
Derek si avvicinò e lo guardò da vicino per capire se c'era o se ci faceva.   
Davvero non aveva ancora capito quel concetto.   
\- Stiles, Isaac è il mio beta, l'hai detto tu. Riesco a percepire i sentimenti e le emozioni degli altri in generale, cosa pensi che senta dei miei beta? - Stiles si rese conto solo ora della propria stupidità. Di solito arrivava subito alle cose.   
Ammaliato come sempre dal suo sguardo intenso e ravvicinato, trattenne il fiato cercando di tornare in sé con difficoltà.   
\- Sì hai ragione, non ci pensavo... - Poi batté le palpebre e distolse lo sguardo per tornare attivo e funzionale. Prese così il piatto di Derek e ci mise entrambe le bistecche mettendolo poi a tavola. Per sé prese un'insalata.   
Derek lo guardò senza capire perchè quella divisione di cibo così sproporzionata, glielo stava per chiedere quando Stiles proseguì con le sue domande, sedendosi a tavola.   
\- Così hai sentito che Isaac prova qualcosa per Scott? -   
\- Non se ne rende coscientemente conto, ma presto lo capirà... - Stiles voleva approfondire quando Derek, prima di sedersi, prese un altro piatto e ci mise una delle due bistecche sopra, poi consegnò il piatto a Stiles che lo guardò corrucciato ed imbronciato.   
Derek si sedette e come se non fosse successo niente, cominciò a tagliare la propria carne.   
Stiles sospirò e gliela ridiede.   
\- Stiles! - Tuonò seccato Derek.   
\- Dai, non ho fame, mi basta l'insalata! - Derek voleva addentare il suo collo e fu molto chiara la sua intenzione quando contrasse la mascella e lo fissò minaccioso, ma Stiles alzò la forchetta davanti alla sua faccia senza il minimo timore.   
\- Senti, se vuoi che non vomito mentre spargo la polverina magica intorno al locale e che quindi funzioni come deve, lasciami la mia insalata e divorati la tua carne! A te per funzionare serve   
cibo, a me no! Io sono troppo teso! Ho la sensazione che qualcosa andrà storto! - Con questo tornò alla sua verdura sperando di poter cambiare discorso. Derek però rimase a fissarlo mentre mangiava con smorfie continue. Non aveva fame nemmeno di insalata, ma sapeva che aveva mangiato poco.   
\- Stiles, perchè mangi poco ultimamente? - Stiles si soffocò con il boccone e tossendo ci impiegò un bel po' a non morire, poi paonazzo lo guardò convinto d'aver capito male. Ma Derek lo fissava ancora con convinzione.   
\- Davvero hai notato questo? - Negarlo era inutile, ormai aveva imparato che mentirgli era idiota.   
\- Certo! - Ruggì Derek offeso. - Perchè non mangi e non dormi? - Stiles innalzò il muro per difendersi, ma non fu un gran muro resistente.   
\- Cosa dici? Mangio e dormo, solo di meno... se non l'hai notato stiamo in una situazione di merda e... - Derek continuava a fissarlo aspettando la vera risposta. - Può succedere qualcosa di apocalittico da n momento all'altro, dipende tutto da noi, se riusciamo a sistemare il kanima e questo misterioso padrone e... insomma, cercano di uccidermi o no? Magari si sono rassegnati o magari no! - La questione sensibilizzava molto Derek perchè era uno dei suoi tormenti. Per questo faceva sempre attenzione a che non rimanesse solo. L'altra sera che era stato con Scott per parlare col dottore, aveva sperato che quello scapestrato rimanesse a casa a dormire. Quando era tornato l'aveva trovato lì, ma sveglio e pensieroso. Non gli aveva chiesto nulla, si era solo infilato nel letto e si era addormentato su di lui, come sempre.   
Stiles non si era addormentato subito.   
\- Ci pensiamo noi a te, non ti farà nulla! - Con 'noi' intendeva tutto il branco, Scott compreso. L'ordine perentorio era stato di dare un occhio di riguardo a Stiles poiché era l'obiettivo del kanima. Insieme a tutti gli altri, chiaramente. Il kanima intanto aveva continuato ad uccidere, oltre che minacciare Stiles.   
Questi sorrise ed abbassò compiaciuto ed imbarazzato lo sguardo.   
\- Lo so... -   
Derek così si protese verso di lui.   
\- E allora?! - Poco paziente e poco dolce. Stiles arricciò la bocca, sapeva non avrebbe mollato, ma aveva sperato non se ne accorgesse. In realtà non ci sapeva che fare...   
\- Senti io... non so... ultimamente faccio fatica a dormire e non ho appetito, ok? Sono preoccupato per molte cose... - Derek sospirò, si alzò e si accucciò davanti a lui obbligandolo a guardarlo. Non sembrava nemmeno lui. Poi alzò il dito con l'artiglio e tornò ad essere perfettamente lui. Stiles inghiottì, ma non si fece indietro. Rimase a fissarlo senza esitare. Come gli piaceva quando faceva così.   
\- Cosa mi nascondi, Stiles? - La voce quasi ruggiva.   
Stiles non era un lupo e tanto meno del suo branco, poi ci pensò meglio.   
Era del suo branco. Collaborava come tutti. Anzi. Forse di più.   
Beh, sicuramente di più.   
Alla fine alzò gli occhi e li roteò maledicendosi, però parlò imbarazzato.   
\- Mi secca dirlo, ma se non dormo con te sto sveglio tutta la notte, ok? - Derek sbatté le palpebre più volte ritirando gli artigli e le minacce varie per le proprie sorprese.   
\- Davvero? - Stiles imprecò e continuò a fissare in alto, così l'altro gli prese il viso fra due dita e lo abbassò bruscamente obbligandolo a guardarlo.   
\- Sì, davvero... comunque non ho mai avuto molta fame, ora sono effettivamente in ansia per tutti questi casini e la prima cosa che mi si chiude è lo stomaco... - Derek capì che ora stava dicendo la verità e, ancora stupito della dolcezza di quella ammissione, chiese cercando di non essere intimidatorio. Cosa che comunque con lui non gli riusciva mai.   
\- E con me dormi? - Stiles spinse il labbro all'infuori in maniera infantile, si sentiva tanto scemo. Annuì e Derek fece un sorrisino orgoglioso. Era un po' narcisista, in effetti. Stiles non lo notò perchè non lo guardava. - Ti metto tranquillità? - Stiles si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Sicuramente è il momento più sicuro della mia giornata. - Però a volte passavano insieme poche ore per notte... e spesso nemmeno quelle. Derek, nel realizzarlo gli alzò il mento dopo che gli era di nuovo sfuggito.   
Così finalmente si guardarono e Stiles si calmò. Il suo cuore gli diede tregua e tolse il mal di testa a Derek che, sorridendo in modo indecifrabile in quel suo tipico caratteristico da sbruffone, si alzò e lo baciò.   
Stiles sorpreso di quel gesto tanto semplice, si lasciò andare e si rilassò. Se fosse stato sempre così dolce e normale sarebbe stato così facile avere una relazione con lui. Ma forse, in quel caso, non gli sarebbe piaciuto a quei livelli.   
A lui piaceva il lato selvaggio, no?   
Il bacio fu meno frenetico e aggressivo di sempre ed il cuore di Stiles ora era sereno. Sicuro. Lo stomaco gli si aprì e tornò a provare della fame normale come da giorni non ne provava.   
Derek lo sentì e soddisfatto si separò e scivolò con le labbra al suo orecchio.   
\- Allora la tua cura sono io... - Stiles arrossì e si imbarazzò al punto da spingerlo via con dei pugni al petto che non gli fecero mai male.   
Derek rise e Stiles continuò ad insultarlo.   
Però cenò con la carne e si sentì perfettamente pronto per tutto.   
Sperava davvero andasse tutto bene. 

\- Ehi, occhi su Stiles! - Ruggì Derek prima di uscire con Erika, Isaac e Boyd per andare al rave dove si sarebbe svolto il piano.   
I tre lo guardarono stupiti fino ad un certo punto.   
\- Dovrebbe evitare di giocare coi lupi cattivi... - Disse Erika seccata che Stiles avesse scelto Derek. Questi la guardò a dir poco intimidatorio e lei abbassò subito il capo.   
\- Però ha ragione! È un'operazione che facciamo in branco. Siamo lupi mannari, che ci fa lui con noi? - Rincarò Isaac il quale non aveva ben capito il significato dell'essere il beta di qualcuno. Derek consegnò il suo sguardo peggiore a lui.   
\- E' l'unico umano che fa parte di un branco di lupi! - Puntualizzò Boyd per farla più chiara.   
Derek infine trucidò anche lui, sospirò e sbracciò secco per zittirlo.   
\- Ci serve! E comunque Scott non si muove senza Stiles! -   
\- Ci serve? Se dobbiamo fare da baby sitter non saprei proprio... - Gli occhi di Derek divennero rossi ed Erika si zittì mordendosi il labbro.   
Non aggiunse altro, ma ormai era chiaro che Stiles era speciale per lui. Era il solo umano che accettava nel gruppo e la scusa che per avere Scott dovevano avere lui era, appunto, solo una scusa. Non c'entrava per nulla Scott.   
Era semplicemente che Derek preferiva averlo vicino per proteggerlo meglio piuttosto che saperlo solo da qualche altra parte a combinare chissà cosa.   
Stiles era Stiles, non c'erano discussioni. 

La sospensione del padre di Stiles gli aveva dato un duro colpo, si sentiva responsabile in qualche modo ed aveva voglia di dirgli tutto e gridare al mondo di piantarla di dargli problemi.   
Alla fine non poteva, per cui si limitò ad uno strano silenzio sospetto che preoccupò anche Scott.   
Una volta al locale, ognuno aveva la sua parte da fare, per cui si separarono per cominciare.   
Alla fine Stiles non solo riuscì a far funzionare la famosa polverina magica, come la chiamava lui, rivelando un'effettiva utilità se non altro in quello, ma alla fine fu la mente nel gestire Jackson versione kanima.   
Erika e Isaac se ne resero conto in quel momento che erano con lui in attesa di capire che fare con lui. Aspettavano quello che lo manovrava, ma nessuno si faceva vivo, per cui si trovarono lì con Stiles in attesa di capire come gestirlo.   
Quando il padrone si rivelò attraverso Jackson, fu Stiles a parlarci e ad interrogarlo con estrema prontezza e freddezza.   
I due lupi se ne accorsero guardandolo conversare con lui a tu per tu.   
Era un mostro feroce più forte di loro che erano lupi e si stava per riattivare, sicuramente a breve li avrebbe attaccati e c'era in aggiunta quel fantomatico burattinaio che parlava attraverso lui. C'era da avere paura per loro che, in effetti, erano spaventati. Ma Stiels era lì davanti a loro, accucciato, e fissava il mostro negli occhi e parlava con quell'entità attraverso la sua voce deformata ed inquietante. Faceva domande sensate, precise, sapeva perfettamente cosa stava facendo.   
Loro sarebbero rimasti impietriti, incapaci di porre una sola utile domanda.   
Quando purtroppo l'effetto paralizzante del farmaco che avevano iniettato nel kanima, svanì e questi scappò, ci fu un momento in cui Isaac ed Erika andarono dentro per cercarlo e Stiles uscì congiungendosi con Derek.   
Un breve istante. Si aggiornarono e Stiles spiegò che Jackson era scappato.   
Poi aveva scoperto che la polvere che aveva cosparso intorno all'edificio aveva funzionato, aveva bloccato i lupi e quindi, in teoria, ogni altra creatura sovrannaturale al suo interno.   
Esultò come un bambino mentre Derek, accanto a lui, nascondeva il suo stupore.   
Comunque più che per la polvere, era contento che Stiles fosse ancora vivo.   
Dopo di quello sentì il richiamo di Scott che stava male e dovette occuparsi anche di lui.   
Stiles era un po' frastornato. Non capiva come Derek potesse sentire Scott, ma era contento che fosse riuscito a far funzionare la polvere, significava che aveva delle qualità particolari. La cosa fu messa comunque subito da parte quando sentì la gente scappare e gridare. Qualcosa, dentro il locale, era successo. Qualcosa per colpa del kanima.   
Doveva aver ucciso ancora.   
Erano venuti per impedirlo e lui invece ce l'aveva fatta sotto ai loro occhi, per un istante il senso d'impotenza gli caricò dentro una rabbia cieca. Fu peggio quando vide Derek uscire portandosi in spalla Scott.   
Scott privo di sensi, Scott che stava male. Scott.   
Stiles si paralizzò lì sul posto, ma quando Derek lo chiamò col suo tipico ruggito perentorio, tornò in sé, pratico, veloce, operativo.   
Corse alla sua macchina e l'aprì per permettergli di metterlo dentro.   
\- Che diavolo è successo? - Chiese agitato salendo al posto di guida mentre Derek saliva davanti con lui dopo aver sistemato Scott dietro.   
\- Argent! La madre di Allison cercava di ucciderlo! L'ho preso in tempo. Spero... - Lo spero finale non piacque a Stiles.   
Derek, prima di andare via, ordinò ad Isaac ed Erika di andare via che ormai non potevano fare più niente.   
\- Dove lo porti? - Chiese poi a Stiles mentre guidava verso un posto preciso.   
\- Dal dottor Deaton, dove vuoi che lo porti? - Derek imprecò, aveva dei problemi di fiducia con lui, come con chiunque altro che non fosse del branco. Stiles ovviamente era un caso a parte.   
\- Non mi fido di lui! - Disse come sempre.   
\- Senti, non c'è nessun altro, ok? O lui o muore! Non ha una bella cera, è stato intossicato con un gas, hai detto... - Derek si zittì, alla fine non avevano davvero scelta. Stiles gli tirò il telefono e gli disse di chiamarlo, Derek imprecò, ma lo fece. Aveva ragione, aveva maledettamente ragione. Era la sola cosa.   
\- Non capisco perchè non ti piace! - Disse poi Stiles.   
\- Perchè sa tutto! Sa tutto e noi non sappiamo niente di lui! - Sbottò seccato Derek con una gran quantità di nervo da scaricare.  
\- Scott si fida e questo è sufficiente! - Per Derek no, ma al momento non avevano scelta.   
Stiles non poteva negare che non avesse torto. Deaton sapeva tutto, ma di lui non si sapeva nulla. Non era normale.   
Al di là di questo, non sapeva dove sbattere la testa al momento. Che scelta c'era?   
\- Il kanima ha ucciso, comunque! - Disse poi ricordandosi del piccolo particolare. Derek imprecò.   
\- Maledizione! - Arrivarono in quel momento e scesero, Stiles salì dietro per aiutare Derek a caricarselo in spalla e portarlo dentro. - Tu come stai? - Chiese sbrigativo come se la domanda fosse pertinente e gliela facesse spesso. Stiles per lo stupore si dimenticò di controllare che la testa di Scott non sbattesse ed infatti prese contro la portiera. Fortunatamente non era sveglio e non sentì nulla.   
Derek aspettò una sua risposta prima di correre dentro e Stiles shockato del fatto che volesse proprio saperlo, disse che stava bene. Allora entrarono.   
Deaton era accorso subito alla clinica veterinaria per Scott e si occupò subito di lui dopo essersi fatto dire con cosa l'aveva avvelenato.   
Ovviamente strozzalupo.   
Derek appariva sfinito mentre seduto aspettava che lo salvasse.   
Stiles era più frenetico e fuori di sé dalla preoccupazione, camminava di continuo su e giù facendo cadere qualunque cosa sopraggiungesse nel suo cammino.   
All'ennesima cosa investita, Deaton e Derek gli dissero di uscire sul retro a calmarsi. Deaton poi aggiunse con più calma che il suo amico sarebbe stato bene.   
Rimasti soli, Derek guardò l'uomo salvare Scott e si calmò interiormente rendendosi conto che in ogni caso, per quanto misterioso fosse, era dalla loro parte. Non poteva che essere così, dopotutto. A quel punto pareva evidente.   
Pensare d'avere qualcun altro dalla sua fu come sentirsi senza fili. Poté rilassarsi e la stanchezza ingigantì.   
Erano anche un po' gli effetti dell'aconito inalato quando era entrato a salvare Scott. Si era un po' indebolito.   
\- Grazie per averlo portato da me. - Disse poi Deaton. Calmo e pacato. Comprensivo. Sapeva che per Derek era stato difficile, diffidente com'era. L'altro fece una strana espressione. Voleva dire 'merito di Stiles' ma poi gli sarebbe suonata troppo male.   
Così evitò e basta.   
Quando uscì dopo aver recuperato le forze, era comunque ancora stanco.   
Stiles camminava ancora su e giù come una furia, cominciava a sentire il peso di tutti i problemi che si accumulavano uno dietro l'altro e Scott era la ciliegina. Poteva affrontare tutto ma non la perdita di Scott o Derek.   
\- Lo salverà. - Disse quest'ultimo colpito dal suo stato di panico. Stiles si fermò spaventato e Derek pensò che forse era la prima volta che lo vedeva così. Aveva abbassato le sue difese.   
Stiles aveva appena parlato col kanima posseduto dal suo padrone e l'aveva fatto senza battere ciglio ed ora davanti al problema di Scott sembrava terrorizzato.   
Derek si chiese se fosse stato così anche con lui, nel caso in cui gli fosse successa una cosa simile.   
\- E' una speranza o una certezza? No perchè qua abbiamo solo l'imbarazzo della scelta per cosa agitarci di più! Dovevamo fermarli ed hanno ucciso ancora, mio padre è stato sospeso per colpa mia ed io in risposta lascio a piede libero la somma dei suoi problemi. Che poi andiamo, in qualche modo sono sempre io, non c'entrano tutti questi mostri che spuntano, glieli tiro addosso io, io! Perchè io li attiro su di me e di conseguenza poi colpiscono lui. Sono un disastro come figlio e dovevamo fermarlo e non ci siamo riusciti e Scott è quasi morto... cosa dovremmo fare ora? Sperare? Io non ho più idee, le sto esaurendo! -   
Derek, sorpreso dal suo scoppio, lo guardò senza sapere come fermare quel fiume umano di parole. Stava ancora camminando gesticolando con ampi gesti furibondi. Parlava come una mitragliatrice.   
Non riusciva nemmeno a chiamarlo e a dirgli mezza parola e poi comunque non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli.   
Stiels stava cedendo alla pressione, ma non voleva che lo facesse, non l'aveva mai fatto. Aveva un suo modo di essere forte, di affrontare le cose. Un suo modo così particolare.   
E gli piaceva.   
Alla fine andò da lui e lo abbracciò senza fare altro.   
Lo strinse e gli tolse la mobilità, Stiles si ritrovò senza forze a cedere a quella presa ferrea, il fiato sparito, il cuore per un momento fermo. Il cervello spento.   
Derek non l'aveva mai fatto o forse sì, ma in casi così rari da sconvolgerlo.   
Lo stava facendo. Era davvero a quel livello catastrofico?   
Nascose il viso nel suo collo e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi a quel gesto così semplice, pieno e bello. Per una volta qualcosa di sorprendentemente normale.   
Il senso di sicurezza che provava ogni volta che lo abbracciava tornò, la notte dormiva perchè aveva il suo braccio intorno al corpo. Non c'era altro.   
\- Troveremo una soluzione. Scott sta già bene. - Ma di fatto, rimaneva una cosa davvero impossibile, ai suoi occhi. Per cui cercò un po' di più sicurezza e alzò la testa verso la sua e senza guardarlo per non perdere il coraggio, lo baciò aggrappandosi alla sua maglia.   
Derek l'accolse schiudendo le labbra e fu come un altro piccolo incantesimo.   
Quel potere che aveva solo lui, a quanto pareva, continuava a funzionare.   
La cura di Stiles era ancora Derek.   
“Non gli succederà niente, non lo permetterò mai!”   
Pensò fra sé e sé furioso con qualunque cosa si fosse accanita contro Stiles. Odiava averlo così.   
Odiava che stesse male. Odiava profondamente vederlo spaventato. Non poteva spaventarsi. Lui era Stiles. Non poteva. Era la sua caratteristica.   
Anche se poi, forse, non era tanto il coraggio quanto l'incoscienza e l'impulsività.   
Semplicemente Stiles non pensava prima di agire, si buttava istintivamente sulle cose a capofitto. Che poi spesso fossero rischiose e pericolose era un altro paio di maniche.   
Ma non era proprio una questione di coraggio, si disse Stiles mentre si sentiva meglio nel baciare Derek. Il cuore si placò e tutto tornò a posto.   
In qualche modo avrebbero fatto.


	27. Istinto indomabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il kanima paralizza Derek e Stiles alla stazione di polizia. E Derek ora è sempre più protettivo con Stiles, anche se odia dimostrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qua siamo alla puntata 10, quando sono alla centrale di polizia e arrivano Matt e Jackson a far fuoco e fiamme... paralizzano Derek, paralizzano Stiles e li mettono uno sopra l'altro! Derek, si capisce molto bene nelle puntate originali, si sente in colpa riguardo il kanima perchè sa che se lui non lo mordeva non si sarebbe mai trasformato. E se non erro dice che sentiva qualcosa di strano prima di morderlo e non ne era convinto per questo, ma che poi l'ha morso lo stesso sperando che morisse. Derek detestava sentitamente Jackson, non è una mia esagerazione. E nemmeno Stiles ne era un fan, anzi!

CAPITOLO XXVI:   
ISTINTO INDOMABILE

[ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1e0d3ed425084d76982c7805e1cee284/tumblr_n06hy3TqrG1rmdmxco1_1280.png)[](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1e0d3ed425084d76982c7805e1cee284/tumblr_n06hy3TqrG1rmdmxco1_1280.png)

  
Era come se la passione bruciante avesse lasciato lentamente il posto all'inquietudine.   
Non c'era più il desiderio irresistibile di saltarsi addosso, ma il bisogno impellente di stringersi e stare insieme.   
Derek era spaventato da quel che sentiva, non sapeva come frenarlo. Forse non era nemmeno possibile frenarlo.   
Stiles si calmò solo dopo che vide Scott riprendersi.   
A casa, si addormentò con fatica dopo aver appoggiato la testa sul petto di Derek, cullato dal suono regolare del suo cuore.   
Derek non dormì anche se ormai mancavano poche ore al risveglio del giorno dopo.   
Rimase sveglio a pensare a cosa potesse fare, non ne aveva idea in realtà, come Stiles anche lui aveva esaurito le idee. Aveva solo capito che il kanima era troppo forte e che non lo potevano battere. Non sapeva cosa fare e l'idea che Stiles stesse male per questa storia lo faceva stare peggio, lo faceva infuriare.   
Voleva rendere l'ambiente sicuro, voleva che Stiles fosse sereno e vivesse la sua vita come sempre, voleva che non perdesse il sonno e l'appetito per quello che lui non sapeva risolvere.   
Sapere che era Jackson il kanima era stato il colpo di grazia per Derek.   
Era come se fosse colpa sua.   
Aveva sentito qualcosa di strano in Jackson quando gli aveva chiesto di trasformarlo, visto che non gli piaceva l'aveva morso sperando che morisse.   
Aveva sbagliato completamente. Non era il richiamo del lupo quello che aveva sentito in lui ed ora ne stavano tutti pagando le conseguenze.   
Forse, se erano fortunati, ora il kanima puntava a degli obiettivi precisi del suo padrone che sembrava non puntare più a Stiles, però non poteva esserne certo.   
Sospirando, quando vide le prime luci dell'alba arrivare, si alzò e silenzioso spostò Stiles da sopra di sé per poi andarsene.   
Doveva trovare una soluzione.   
Una soluzione che non c'era.   
  
Quando vide Scott di primo mattino, era contento che stesse bene. Discussero su cosa fare e cosa non fare, non trovarono una soluzione nemmeno in due e sapeva che Scott pensava di chiedere un'idea a Stiles, di nuovo.   
Derek voleva picchiarlo. Quando non sapeva cosa fare andava sempre da lui.   
Perchè diavolo non poteva assumersi le sue responsabilità e lasciare in pace il suo amico?   
Non vedeva che si stava consumando perchè non arrivava più ad aiutare come desiderava? Era tutto troppo oltre per lui.   
Alla fine Derek gli disse di tornare a casa, andare a scuola, continuare con la sua vita e proteggere i suoi amici e la sua famiglia.   
Stiles.   
“Proteggi Stiles dannazione invece di essere troppo concentrato su te stesso e non notare che non mangia più! Io non so dove sbattere la testa per primo e tu non ti accorgi che Stiles sta male!”   
\- Cosa c'è? - Chiese Scott improvvisamente. Gli aveva appena chiesto se gli nascondeva qualcosa e Derek aveva sbottato che credeva gli nascondesse sempre qualcosa. Scott aveva detto che era sempre così infatti. Non avevano concluso nulla.   
Dopo la sua intimidazione ad andare a proteggere i suoi amici, Scott era tornato alla carica.   
\- Vai! - Sbottò.   
\- E' per Stiles? È successo qualcosa fra voi? - A sentirlo nominare così alla leggera, capì che non aveva nemmeno idea di come si sentisse.   
Così Derek si alzò di scatto e gli andò davanti minaccioso.   
\- Hai parlato con lui ultimamente? Hai la vaga idea di come sta, di cosa gli succede? - Scott, preso contropiede da quell'esplosione anomala, lo guardò cadendo dalle nuvole.   
\- Ci diciamo tutto, perchè? - Derek scosse il capo amaro cercando di calmarsi, si voltò e gli diede le spalle.   
\- Vai a chiedergli come sta! - Scott capì che era successo qualcosa che non gli aveva detto.   
  
  
Stiles appena Derek se ne era andato, si era svegliato subito e si era messo a fare ricerche a tutto andare.   
Quando Scott arrivò aveva la colazione e Stiles, ancora in pigiama, si rese conto di non essersi nemmeno lavato e vestito.   
Scott lo guardò indagatore con occhio critico.   
Aveva l'aria strana.   
In parte si capiva che non aveva dormito molto, in parte era così sciupato che poteva essere uno appena sveglio. O uno che dormiva ancora troppo poco.   
\- Stiles, si può sapere che ti succede? - Disse capendo che Derek aveva ragione. Gli stava capitando qualcosa, aveva avuto la sensazione la sera prima, ma non aveva potuto parlarne. Stiles non aveva voluto.   
Di primo impatto fece quello che non capiva di cosa parlava e prendendo la colazione che gli aveva portato l'amico, ne mangiò metà sentendosi subito chiuso.   
Scott a quel punto si sedette su un'altra sedia della sua camera e lo fissò accusatore.   
\- Adesso mi dici cosa ti succede! -   
\- Perchè? Che mi succede? -   
\- Dai, si vede che c'è qualcosa! Anche ieri... hai fatto tutta la strada in silenzio. Cosa ti è successo? - Scott ora tirava i fili. Non era vero che era un pessimo amico, solo che ne aveva troppe per la testa. Tutto lì.   
Stiles capì che era ora di parlargliene e sospirando si arrese dicendogli che suo padre era stato sospeso per colpa sua e che non gli aveva voluto parlare, non l'aveva sgridato né dato contro.   
Era stato il momento peggiore fra loro due.   
Lo aveva sentito distante, spento, stanco di lui. Quella freddezza l'aveva sconvolto.   
Scott, ascoltando il suo sfogo, annuì.   
\- Mi dispiace... non ne avevo idea... - Stiles sospirò e si strofinò il viso per scacciare quella sensazione che gli schiacciava il petto e gli impediva di respirare bene.   
\- Devo aiutarlo in qualche modo, devo. Non posso lasciarlo così. - Scott lo guardò dispiaciuto anche per quella sua reazione. Non sapeva come poteva aiutarlo.   
Non era così facile.   
Lui e Derek non avevano una strada da battere.   
Dovevano uccidere Jackson, ma non ne erano in grado. Dovevano scoprire chi era il padrone del kanima e non avevano idea di chi fosse.   
\- Come pensi di fare? - Chiese per vedere se avesse qualche idea. Stiles ne aveva sempre.   
\- Non so, Scott... - Si alterò Stiles tornando alla propria scrivania piena di libri, annuari e documenti sull'indagine di suo padre che riguardava quella storia. - farò quello che mi viene meglio, no? Indagherò! Troverò qualcosa! C'è sempre qualcosa che ci sfugge. Sento che qua, in questi annuari del passato, c'è la risposta. Lo sento! - Scott sospirò e decise che era meglio si desse da fare in qualche modo anche se forse era inutile. O magari non lo era.   
Stiles aveva delle intuizioni da non trascurare, a volte.   
Così gli mise una mano sulla spalla.   
\- Tutto bene con Derek? - Li trattava come fossero fidanzati, loro non si definivano così e lo rimbeccavano sempre piccati, ma quando erano sovrappensiero rispondevano nel modo corretto.   
Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e annuì.   
\- Stranamente... - Era in effetti un buon periodo con lui, non si poteva lamentare.   
Scott sorrise contento per loro, almeno una cosa andava bene.   
\- Chiamami se trovi qualcosa. - Con questo, lo salutò e se ne andò.   
  
Stiles in effetti aveva trovato qualcosa, ma non sapeva ancora come poteva collegarsi al caso che stavano seguendo.   
Per il resto della giornata Stiles non vide Derek, entrambi molto presi da altre cose.   
Derek doveva preparare il suo branco di novellini per la Luna Piena in arrivo e Stiles per il compleanno di Lydia che era quella sera.   
Mettere disastroso ed illuminante nella stessa frase poteva sembrare strano, ma per descrivere quella festa entrambi gli aggettivi erano perfetti.   
Disastroso perchè erano tutti stati avvelenati con i fiori dell'aconito che aveva creato allucinazioni a tutti gli invitati, anche quelli speciali di Stiles.   
Era il gruppetto di trans incontrato al locale gay che gli avevano lasciato il telefono, non li aveva richiamati, ma aveva pensato che quella sera fosse l'occasione ideale.   
Scott si era ripromesso di chiedergli spiegazioni, ma poi le allucinazioni avevano fatto il loro effetto anche su di lui, per cui tutto gli era sfuggito di mano, com'era normale.   
Dopo essersi ripreso e aver capito che la colpevole era Lydia e non averla cercata, aveva aiutato Stiles a riprendersi dalla sua allucinazione. Uno stato che pareva quasi catatonico.   
Dopo aver recuperato lui, ecco l'evento illuminante.   
Un incidente in piscina gli aveva fatto capire chi era il padrone di Jackson.   
Matt.   
Una piccola vittoria che avevano cercato di sfruttare subito.   
Corsi dal padre di Stiles, lo convinsero a verificare i fatti e le prove in base alla loro teoria.   
Si ritrovarono in centrale per le indagini e trovarono le prove e addirittura una testimone per incriminare Matt, che era proprio la madre di Scott; stavano per formalizzare l'accusa quando il diretto interessato arrivò.   
Gli eventi si svolsero veloci davanti a loro.   
Matt, con Jackson al guinzaglio ed una pistola in mano, legò il signor Stilinski in cella mentre lui ed i due ragazzi si occuparono di distruggere le prove a suo carico.   
Non era solo quello il motivo per cui era lì, ma i due ragazzi non ne potevano avere idea.   
Mentre lo stavano facendo, Stiles riuscì anche a pensare a Derek. Dove era? Di solito arrivava al momento giusto quando lui era nei guai, come evocato dai propri pensieri.   
Non lo doveva chiamare a voce e nemmeno col cellulare. Lui sapeva in qualche modo quando si stava per cacciare nei guai ed arrivava.   
Per cui quando da fuori qualcuno venne con l'auto e Matt credette fosse la madre di Scott perchè era la testimone chiamata per deporre contro Matt, il colpevole degli omicidi che si stavano verificando su Beacon Hills, Stiles pensò assurdamente a lui.   
Se era vero che Derek arrivava a salvargli il culo al momento giusto, ora sarebbe dovuto essere lui.   
Guardò la porta mentre si apriva e non riuscì a spiegare la sensazione istantanea provata nel vedere proprio lui.   
A volte credeva al destino, altre no. Però più che altro era una questione di credere al sovrannaturale.   
Derek era un lupo mannaro ed arrivava sempre quando serviva.   
E viceversa lui arrivava per Derek alla stessa maniera.   
Interessante scambio.   
Il sollievo durò poco perchè Derek cadde giù a terra paralizzato per colpa di Jackson.   
La sua espressione livida di rabbia. Non riusciva a muovere i muscoli facciali, però lo sguardo parlava molto bene.   
Voleva fare una strage, squartare Matt e divorarsi Jackson. Specie perchè nell'arrivare lì alla ricerca proprio di Scott e Stiles, li aveva trovati per l'ennesima volta nei guai.   
Come diavolo ci riuscivano ogni volta?   
Non era umanamente possibile!   
Pensando che non potesse andare peggio di così, dovette ricredersi perchè, in effetti, poteva sempre andare peggio di così.   
Stiles e la sua linguaccia furono puniti per il suo sfacciato sarcasmo, venne paralizzato fino a cadere proprio dritto su di lui.   
Derek voleva gridare, ma le corde vocali erano leggermente atrofizzate, per cui ringhiò di toglierglielo di dosso.   
Stiles a peso morto era una piuma, e di questo poi l'avrebbe sgridato perchè significava che non mangiava ancora, però dannazione. Era Stiles e gli era sopra e tutto questo davanti a Scott e Matt e a quella piaga di Jackson.   
Come poteva non essere terribilmente imbarazzante?   
\- Oh non saprei Derek, sai credo che formiate una bellissima coppia! - Derek voleva davvero morderlo come poi lo minacciò di fare, ma naturalmente non poteva ancora muoversi.   
Per un momento riuscì a sentirsi meglio pur in quella situazione tremenda. Paralizzato con un pazzo assassino che aveva un'arma formidabile per ammazzare.   
Poi capì che era Stiles a sentirsi meglio perchè gli era sopra. Gli capitava ogni volta che erano insieme, anzi, precisamente quando lo toccava. Lo stava notando ultimamente. La cosa gli piaceva naturalmente però ora lo lasciava frustrato. Non poteva aiutarlo e proteggerlo, come faceva a sentirsi più sicuro?   
Lieto che lui ci si sentisse, ma come?   
Quando Matt glielo tolse da sopra per calpestarlo col piede e minacciare Scott, l'istinto omicida tornò ad impadronirsi di lui. Derek sentì chiaramente la furia montarlo ed il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene. Però non un solo mutamento fisico avvenne, ne era esasperato. Non poteva stare fermo così inattivo.   
Quando lo lasciò e li sistemarono vicini in un angolo della stanza rimanendo soli, provò uno strano senso di sollievo. Poteva pensare a qualcosa. Pensare in fretta. Doveva espellere le proprie tossine dal corpo per tornare a muoversi, cercava un modo in fretta quando Stiles, sospirando, fece la domanda del secolo.   
\- Ma come ha capito che siamo una coppia? - Derek se avesse potuto si sarebbe soffocato.   
\- Cosa siamo noi?! - Chiese convinto d'aver capito male.   
\- L'ha detto lui. Una coppia! Perchè secondo lui siamo una coppia? Che ne sa di noi? - C'era da chiederselo, era legittimo. Derek non era ancora certo della natura della sua domanda, per cui preferì ignorarlo.   
\- Che ne so, chiediglielo! - Stiles avrebbe fatto il broncio se avesse potuto.   
Li aveva messi vicini, uno attaccato all'altro, potevano solo roteare gli occhi e guardarsi. Derek evitava con cura di farlo mentre Stiles sembrava non saper fare altro.   
Tanto Stiles era contento di stare lì con lui, tanto Derek ne era imbarazzato.   
\- Si può sapere che hai? - Chiese piano per non farsi sentire fuori.   
Derek increspò appena la fronte, quel che riuscì.   
\- Ti sembra una domanda da farmi ora? Siamo in una situazione di merda, che ho secondo te? Sono furioso! Come fai a cacciarti sempre nei guai appena ti lascio solo un secondo? - Stiles ora era stizzito, come poteva accusarlo di una cosa simile? Non era giusto.   
\- Senti un po' tu... se sei tanto apprensivo perchè non mi stai incollato tutto il giorno? Almeno sei sicuro che non mi caccio nei guai! Ops che dico... tu sei nella mia stessa situazione! -   
\- Per colpa tua! -   
\- Ma dai, e le volte in cui sono io che devo tirartene fuori? -   
Sicuramente non era il momento per litigare e a Derek sembrava assurdo perdere tempo così.   
\- Se hai problemi a sentirti accoppiato con me non serve che vieni a dormire nella mia camera! - Disse poi seccato ed imbronciato Stiles girando gli occhi dall'altro lato per non vederlo più. Quello sbruffone! Era tanto apprensivo e poi se ne vergognava.   
Insomma, doveva decidersi. O erano una coppia o non lo erano, fare finta di niente non serviva. Non cambiava che lo erano e lui ne era stufo. Voleva sentirselo dire. Qualcosa di carino, che parlasse dei loro sentimenti.   
\- Ti sembra davvero il momento? - Disse seccato Derek innalzando il consueto muro.   
\- Potremmo rimanerci secchi, mi sembra il momento perfetto! Da morti come comunichiamo? Anche se forse poi è più facile, magari riesco a leggerti nel pensiero! - Derek sospirò cercando di ignorare la sua voce che, pur bassa, parlava a macchinetta tutto infervorato. Perchè si era preso per lui? Non poteva essere una persona più dolce e mite? - Passi molte notti con me, prima credevo fosse perchè volevi sfogare i tuoi ormoni di lupo arrapato, poi visto che alla fine non hai fatto niente con me e che continui a dormire nel mio letto, mi sono detto che forse, forse, posso pensare che ci sia qualcosa. Ma guai a parlarne! - Derek capì che se non gli diceva qualcosa non l'avrebbe piantata.   
\- Certo che siamo qualcosa! Non passo le notti da tutti quelli che ho sotto mano! - Questo per lui era anche tanto, stava ammettendo che erano qualcosa. Ma cosa? Stiles era combattuto se dargli battaglia o lasciarlo in pace.   
\- Perchè non ne vuoi parlare? Perchè non mi dici cosa diavolo ti passa per la testa quando fai certe cose? Perchè dormi con me senza fare nulla? - Con nulla intendeva sesso.   
Derek sospirò. Ok, quella era una morte peggiore degli artigli velenosi del kanima. Alla fine si arrese.   
\- Perchè mi piace farlo. E perchè ti sento più tranquillo se dormo con te. - Stiles, il signore della logica, usò automaticamente il cervello senza rifletterci oltre.   
\- Quindi lo fai per me... - Ma non era più un'accusa, solo una scoperta. Derek lo maledì ma non disse nulla. Quando Stiles girò gli occhi su di lui lo vide imbarazzato, era chiaro che lo fosse anche se era più bloccato del solito.   
Così fece un sorrisino soddisfatto e contento. Era stato un importante passo in avanti.   
Aveva ammesso che c'era qualcosa, che faceva qualcosa per lui, che ci teneva, insomma.   
Non poteva ambire di più, probabilmente.   
\- Quando sarai pronto ad ammettere che siamo una coppia, avvertimi. Io lo sono già. - Non era un obbligarlo a farlo e nemmeno un parlarne davvero. Solo avvertirlo che lo era. Che lo aspettava.  
Derek, mentre si conficcava gli artigli nella coscia per espellere il veleno del kanima, pensò che fosse sorprendentemente accettabile. Meno traumatico del previsto. Più o meno ne avevano parlato e più o meno se l'erano ammesso.   
Stiles provava qualcosa per lui e si considerava il suo ragazzo.   
Beh, lo era in effetti. Guai se fosse andato con altri.   
Era una sua proprietà, senza ombra di dubbio.   
Dopo di questo Matt e Scott tornarono nella stanza in cui erano, Matt aveva sparato a Scott e rinchiuso anche la madre del ragazzo in prigione. Aveva preso possesso di tutta la sezione di polizia ed ucciso i poliziotti di guardia.   
La situazione era sempre peggio, obiettivamente, ma quando Matt gli fece vedere il fianco per fargli capire il reale motivo per cui li aveva cercati, tutti capirono che non ne sarebbero usciti bene.   
Matt si stava trasformando nel kanima, molto lentamente, ma era chiaro che fosse così.   
Tornati a rimanere soli, Derek e Stiles ne parlarono calmi, come che il dialogo avuto prima li avesse placati e riappacificati. Sembravano due agnellini.   
Vennero a capo del fatto che Matt stava infrangendo le regole del kanima e che per questo stava trasformandosi come lui. L'universo riequilibrava le cose.   
\- Per cui è sempre una questione di natura... - Disse Stiles seguendo delle riflessioni per distrarsi dalla schifosa visione degli artigli di Derek nella sua coscia.   
\- Sì sempre. Ma a cosa ti riferisci ora? -   
\- A tutto in generale... ma pensavo a noi. Per natura sei attratto verso di me anche se razionalmente è contro la logica. Non penso di rientrare nei tuoi gusti e ti do sui nervi, ma alla natura nessuno può andare contro. In qualche modo sei spinto verso di me. - Era molto presuntuoso come discorso e Derek decise di rigirarglielo contro per sentirsi meno imbarazzato.   
\- Sei uguale anche tu. Sei attratto dal selvaggio. La tua natura è buttarti su ogni pericolo anche se razionalmente sai che non è una buona idea. Lo fai lo stesso. E magari crepi anche di paura. Però non ti tiri indietro. - Stiles non si seccò della velata accusa, ci pensò su e abbassò lo sguardo.   
\- Non posso tirarmi indietro. È qualcosa che è più forte di me. Non so come dire... - Derek spostò gli occhi sul suo profilo delicato da folletto e Stiles fece altrettanto finendo per guardarsi. La voglia di baciarsi in quell'istante ed il non poterlo fare. Erano più vicini che mai. E non fisicamente. Interiormente.   
\- Un impulso indomabile. - Disse piano, quasi con dolcezza. Quasi. Stiles capì che parlava di entrambi, era la stessa cosa che capitava a tutti e due. A Stiles di buttarsi nei pericoli e a Derek di stare con lui.   
\- E' stato quando ho visto il tuo sguardo e sentito il tuo odore. Selvaggio, pericolo, rischio. Non sono più riuscito a tornare indietro. Dentro di me c'è questo... impulso indomabile, come dici tu. Non posso evitarlo. - Derek voleva chiedergli se stava con lui per questo o se provasse qualcosa, ma lui stesso non sapeva ancora cosa provava.   
\- Non ho idea di quando sia successo né perchè. Mi ci sono trovato dentro e basta. Non sono comunque mai bravo a domarmi. - Con questo distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato.   
Guardarlo e non poterlo baciare era peggio.   
Stiles capì che era un momento pesante da affrontare, specie perchè erano soli. Non parlavano di sentimenti in modo chiaro, ne erano incapaci, ma il modo in cui si proteggevano, si aiutavano, si cercavano, quando non litigavano, parlavano bene insieme.   
E parlò ancora meglio Derek quando disse a Scott, liberatosi da Matt e Jackson e tornato per aiutarli, di prendere Stiles per primo.   
Fu veloce, Scott non se ne sorprese molto che gli dicesse di prendere lui, lo afferrò e lo trascinò via. Stiles, un attimo sconvolto, cercò Derek per vedere se riusciva ad alzarsi ma non vide nulla.   
Forse non serviva parlarne chiaramente. Era così evidente.   
Forse era il momento più sbagliato per essere contento delle cose con Derek, ma poteva anche essere l'unico. Per cui si tenne la sua piccola soddisfazione sperando ardentemente che ce la facesse.   
  
Appena Derek fu in grado di muoversi, naturalmente cercò Stiles e sentendo il suo odore nelle prigioni, lo superò a terra dove era e si buttò a capofitto contro il kanima accorso per far fuori i prigionieri.   
L'espressione di Stiles mentre lo vedeva combattere contro qualcuno di chiaramente più forte, parlò per lui quanto il gesto di prima di Derek.   
Uno lo proteggeva e l'altro aveva il desiderio di piangere, gridare e morire nel vedere che forse il kanima aveva la meglio.   
Derek non poteva essere vinto. Non poteva essere ucciso.   
Stava per succedere, Stiles vide Jackson prendere la rincorsa per dargli il colpo di grazia una volta messo fuori combattimento, quando Scott arrivò ed intervenne.   
Quel sollievo, Stiles non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.   
La consapevolezza che stava per morire, che lui stava per morire, gli aveva fermato il cuore per un istante. Quella paura assoluta che partiva dalle viscere e le lacrime agli occhi.   
Non poteva, non poteva.   
E non successe. Ma non avrebbe scordato, né lui né Derek che aveva sentito il suo stato d'animo devastante, quella sua paura assoluta.   
Non avevano bisogno di parlarne in modo classico, non serviva.   
Loro parlavano coi gesti e non si fraintendevano nemmeno.


	28. Buio tutt'intorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua siamo proprio alla fine della puntata 10 e diciamo fra l'inizio della 11, più o meno. In quanto c'è quel momento di stallo generico fra tutti, ognuno è incerto su cosa fare, il branco di Derek pensa di andarsene, Stiles e Scott momentaneamente non si parlano per i troppi problemi e Derek non ha più cartucce da sparare. Da quel che racconta Stiles quando va in consulenza, si capisce cosa è successo nei giorni precedenti a quel momento ed è su questo che ho scritto il capitolo, immaginando dalle sue parole e mettendoci come sempre del mio.

CAPITOLO XXVII:   
BUIO TUTT'INTORNO  
  
Matt scappò e Jackson versione kanima corsero fuori decidendo che ormai erano troppe persone in gioco per batterle tutte quante.   
Scott e Derek stavano tornando da Stiles, dal signor Silinski e da sua madre quando si imbatté in Gerard. Aveva un piano, fargli credere che era dalla sua parte e che agiva secondo i suoi ordini e poi, alla fine, dargli il colpo di grazia e fregarlo. Ma affinchè avesse successo nessuno doveva sapere niente.  
Quando ebbe quel dialogo con lui, Derek era dietro l'angolo e l'ascoltò.  
Fu un duro colpo per lui sentire che Scott era entrato momentaneamente nel suo branco sotto ordine di Gerard.  
Aveva cominciato a fidarsi di lui con molta fatica e poi alla fine era uno dei tanti che si serviva di lui e che lo tradiva.  
Ci rimase male, si sentì perso per un secondo. Voleva spaccare tutto, ucciderli e sparire da lì fregandosene di ogni cosa, ma c'era una persona che sapeva l'avrebbe fermato.  
Quando pensò a Stiles si ricordò che era ancora semi paralizzato a terra, stava correndo da lui per vedere come stava, l'unico pensiero importante in grado di farlo muovere e reagire, ma poi lo vide con suo padre che si svegliava e, acciaccato, vedeva del figlio.  
Derek imprecò, si morse la bocca e sentendosi mancare nella parte profonda di sé, si voltò e se ne andò seccato senza dire nulla a Scott. Non una sola parola.   
Poteva ucciderlo in quel momento.  
Quando fu al rifugio, i suoi tre lupacchiotti stavano bene, aveva dovuto legarli per la luna piena che ancora non sapevano gestire, poi era arrivata Lydia ed aveva resuscitato suo zio Peter con l'aiuto di qualche incantesimo che l'aveva messo KO.   
Il dottor Deaton, vecchio amico di sua madre, era arrivato ad aiutarlo e a dirgli di fidarsi di Scott e di andare da loro.  
“Fidarmi, eh?”  
Pensò con amarezza mentre aggiornava rabbioso e a monosillabi Erika, Isaac e Boyd i quali non sapevano nulla di cosa era successo.  
\- E quindi? - Derek ne aveva abbastanza, voleva stare solo, voleva che tutti la smettessero di chiedergli cosa fare, volevano che la piantassero di soffocarlo e poi tradirlo.  
E voleva poter stare con Stiles, non sapeva come stava e non poteva avvicinarlo.  
\- E quindi cosa? -   
\- Cosa facciamo? - Erano tutti e tre un po' persi ed un po' frustrati, gli leggeva negli occhi la mancanza di fiducia, stavano perdendo qualunque cosa avessero avuto per lui. Se mai legame si poteva dire, alla fine.  
Derek, troppo inesperto e troppo preso da troppi problemi, non era stato in grado di essere un vero alpha ed ora non sapeva cosa fare per davvero.  
Adesso aveva esaurito ogni idea ed ogni forza. Voleva solo chiudersi in sé stesso e magari sparire.  
“Prima però devo rivedere Stiles!”  
Il nervoso crebbe a dismisura e scoppiò perchè era davvero al suo limite massimo.   
\- Cosa volete fare voi? Sono aperto a suggerimenti! Io non ho più idee! Tutto quello che potevo l'ho fatto e non è servito, dannazione! - I tre si guardarono stupiti e spaventati, poi Erika suggerì che, se avevano perso ed era finita, era il caso di andarsene da lì e scappare in un posto privo di kanima e di Argent.   
Derek, sentendoselo proporre, rise amaro capendo perchè, comunque, non l'aveva fatto anche se era disperatamente quello che voleva.  
\- Se scappi ora, scappi per sempre! Dobbiamo rimanere e lottare per quel che abbiamo! -   
\- Ma cosa abbiamo qua, ormai? Niente! Non ci lega nulla qua! - Erika era molto risoluta, Boyd incerto e Isaac completamente perso. Gli serviva una guida che lui non sapeva essere. Derek non sapeva essere una guida nemmeno per sé stesso.  
\- Oltretutto è vero che non abbiamo più cartucce. Fra Argent e kanima noi... - Boyd cercava di ragionare, ma Derek scosse la testa, si voltò di schiena e tendendo tutti i muscoli domò a stento la voglia di sbranarli.   
\- Io sono scappato per tutta la vita, non lo farò più! Resterò qua ed in qualche modo proteggerò quelli che ho qua! -  
\- Chi?! Scott? Stiles? Non hai nulla, qua! - Derek si voltò verso Erika e fece per aggredirla, ma si trattenne a stento.  
Era scattato al nome di Scott, ma voleva dire che Stiles era più che sufficiente.  
\- E' mio questo casino con Jackson! Io lo devo risolvere! -   
\- Non esiste un modo, non sai come, non... - Derek fulminò anche Boyd con occhi di fuoco.   
\- Fate quello che volete, io resterò e affronterò le mie responsabilità. Non scapperò! - Ruggì a denti stretti.  
Non poteva lasciare Stiles in questo casino proprio ora.  
Scott si poteva impiccare col suo Gerard, ma Stiles non c'entrava. L'avrebbe fatto uccidere.   
Erika si prese Boyd per mano e se lo tirò via risoluta a convincerlo. Dovevano andarsene, non li legava nulla a lui, non era in grado di proteggerli. Parlava bene, ma la verità era che non aveva idea di che cosa faceva.   
Isaac esitò e lo guardò sospirando, lo sguardo confuso, perso.  
\- Fai quello che vuoi, Isaac. Ora io... io non so dove sbattere la testa, ma non me ne andrò. Tu fa come vuoi! - Disse piano Derek, calmandosi un po' dalla furia pericolosa di prima.  
La rabbia e poi la delusione. Ora doveva andare avanti, ma come?  
Era solo.   
E voleva poter vedere Stiles, voleva sapere se stava bene.  
Era lui ormai la sua ragione per rimanere.   
Con o senza responsabilità, senza Stiles, dopo il tradimento di Scott, se ne sarebbe andato con il branco per ricominciare da capo altrove.   
Però lì c'era Stiles. Non poteva lasciarlo.   
Quando fu solo, Derek imprecò e dando un calcio ad un vecchio ferro arrugginito che stava per terra, andò via anche lui.  
  
  
Stiles non riusciva più a respirare bene. Stava cercando disperatamente un sacchetto dove farlo, sentiva la crisi di panico arrivare ed era talmente assurdo dover usare un maledetto sacchetto!  
Perchè non aveva sacchetti?  
E soprattutto perchè stava iper ventilando come un idiota?  
Erano andati tutti in ospedale, ma siccome la sua paralisi era sparita e suo padre aveva mille cose da fare in centrale, era andato a casa da solo.  
Non aveva ancora parlato con lui, appariva chiaro cosa era successo.  
Chiaro per uno che non aveva visto niente di sovrannaturale verificarsi. L'aveva visto solo la madre di Scott.   
Stiles pensò a loro, a come stavano andando e capì che non era il caso di chiamarlo per parlargli.  
E dirgli cosa?  
Sono agitato?  
Cosa facciamo adesso?  
Ho meno idee di prima?  
Stiles non aveva idea di che cosa stesse facendo Scott, non gli aveva detto niente di lui e Gerard e del suo piano. Non sapeva che stava tradendo Derek né che lo facesse per finta.   
Lo sentiva rigirarsi da solo in mezzo ad affari e piani poco loschi e lo sentiva lontano, distante. Non condivideva. Probabilmente per proteggerlo, ma non sapere cosa faceva lo martoriava. Preferiva sapere le sue pessime idee piuttosto che rimanere nel buio.  
Non poteva parlare con Scott perchè Scott non parlava con lui. Non seriamente.   
Non gli diceva le cose importanti, nicchiava, era generico, parlava di tutto ma non di quello che combinava.  
E poi aveva quel problema con sua madre.  
Non poteva parlare con lui.  
E nemmeno con suo padre, che credeva che Matt fosse un pazzo assassino plurimo che faceva stragi in giro.   
Non poteva dirgli quale fosse la verità.  
Non poteva parlare con nessuno di quelli con cui avrebbe dovuto o voluto.  
E Derek non si faceva vivo.  
Guardò il telefono. E se lo chiamava?  
Ma cosa poteva fare lui?  
Sicuramente non sapeva cosa fare. Aveva esaurito le idee.  
Non riuscivano a sconfiggere il kanima, Matt era sparito e cosa potevano fare?  
Aspettare che facessero la prossima terribile mossa?  
Derek e Scott insieme non l'avevano ucciso, dannazione!  
Non era una cosa trascurabile!  
Come ne uscivano?  
La paura si impossessò di lui e con essa il panico, il respiro andò a quel paese ed il cuore era partito anch'esso per la Luna.  
“Oh mio Dio... oh mio Dio!”  
Pensò a ripetizione mentre cercava il sacchetto.   
Poi dalla finestra che teneva sempre aperta o socchiusa per permettergli di entrare, un'ombra si frappose, sentì il lieve cigolio e quando si girò di scatto e lo vide, il fiato si sospese.  
Quando gli buttò le braccia al collo, il panico venne scacciato come un uragano.  
Lo strinse con tutta la forza che aveva fregandosene di cosa sembrava.  
Era ancora molto agitato, ma stava meglio.  
Lo strinse e nascose il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla e del suo collo, chiuse gli occhi e contrasse il viso in un'espressione di bisogno che colpì Derek come un pugno allo stomaco.  
Non lo vedeva ma lo stava sentendo.  
Tremava, quasi.  
Lo cinse con delicatezza e gli carezzò la nuca.  
\- Ehi... - Si sentiva idiota a dire qualunque cosa, ma non poteva nemmeno stare in silenzio. - Come stai? - chiese poi. Stiles sospirò e si staccò guardandolo in viso con quei suoi soliti grandi occhi scuri, persi. Spaventati.  
\- Meglio, ora. - Derek annuì. - Tu? - Chiese poi ansioso. L'altro si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Guarisco subito... - Stiles si sentì enormemente sollevato e gli prese il viso fra le mani per poi baciarlo con foga, sentendo di nuovo il fiato corto.  
Lo tirò febbrile verso il letto. Quel bisogno di sentirlo ora era impellente, gigante in lui.  
Doveva averlo, quella volta.   
Non poteva tirarsi indietro.  
Aveva la malata consapevolezza che se fosse rimasto solo, sarebbe morto. Morto d'infarto, di ansia, di panico.  
Derek sorpreso di quel bacio disperato così poco da Stiles, cercò di calmarlo, gli prese a sua volta il viso fra le mani e l'accarezzò calmo, in reazione alla sua grande agitazione.   
Stiles riusciva a tirargli ancora fuori, talvolta, quelle parti del vecchio sé stesso. Quello che, quando amava, era dolce e perso per l'altra persona.   
Capì che lo stava portando sul letto e lo contrastò fermandosi.   
\- Sei terrorizzato... - Disse shockato. Era forse la prima volta che lo sentiva autenticamente spaventato. Era sconvolto perchè Stiles non lo era mai stato sul serio. Gli erano capitate di tutti i tipi, aveva sempre affrontato tutto pronto.   
Ora era lì e tremava. Tremava dentro. Il suo cuore lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Stiles turbato da quella domanda si sentì spiazzato al punto da non saper che altro dire se non la verità.  
\- Sì... sì, lo sono... - Ammise senza vergognarsene.   
Derek voleva uscire, trovare Jackson, Matt e Gerard ed ucciderli tutti.  
\- Perchè? - Stiles rise e lo lasciò andare cominciando a camminare isterico per la stanza. Anche la sua risata ed il suo tono lo erano.  
\- Perchè? Non so, forse perchè abbiamo gli Argent contro, Matt e Jackson sono troppo forti perfino per voi due insieme e Scott è nella merda perchè sua madre l'ha scoperto. Sta combinando qualcosa e non mi dice cosa. Io non ho piani e non so che piano ha lui, non so se posso fidarmi. Ti rendi conto che sto mettendo in dubbio quello che per me è un fratello? So che fa tutto in buona fede, ma a volte è un deficiente e combina casini! Per questo io gli sto dietro e lo correggo! Ma se non mi dice cosa fa non posso aiutarlo! Pensa che non possa aiutarlo ed il risultato sarà che piangeremo il morto! Cosa possiamo fare? Aspettare i comodi di Matt, ecco cosa! Io non so più cosa fare, non c'è niente di positivo, niente! Niente a cui aggrapparmi ed ho crisi di panico... - Come evocate, il respiro gli divenne corto ed accelerato e cominciò di nuovo a tremare vistosamente a partire dalle mani.  
Mani che Derek prese svelto e strinse fra le sue, poi lo lasciò per abbracciarlo ancora e nascondergli il viso contro il proprio collo, gli tenne la nuca, come prima. E di nuovo il panico svanì.   
Lo stavano consumando. Tutti loro.  
Tutti nel coinvolgerlo nei loro piani e nelle loro cose.  
Doveva fare come aveva pensato la prima volta.  
Evitare di coinvolgerlo, far sì che ne rimanesse fuori.  
Ma ormai come faceva a starne fuori anche volendo?  
Stiles era troppo coinvolto. Lo era con lui, oltre che con Scott.   
Non avrebbe mai lasciato perdere.  
E comunque era una parte in campo molto attiva, in tutta quella storia.  
Era un po' il punto debole di tutti, oltre che una specie di mente, un ingranaggio razionale e spesso geniale di cui tutti loro si servivano.  
Erika gli aveva detto di come era stato bravo a gestire Jackson posseduto dal suo padrone e ad interrogarlo. Era l'unico che in quel breve momento di panico aveva saputo lucidamente cosa fare.  
Era importante per loro, in qualche modo. Anche al di là dei sentimenti.  
Però come proteggerlo?  
\- Non devi avere paura. Faremo di tutto per non... -   
\- Non potrete proteggermi per sempre, non potrete... - Entrambi non riuscivano a finire le frasi, troppo coinvolti da quel che provavano, scossi dall'interno.  
Derek voleva proteggerlo e aiutarlo e sapeva che la cosa migliore era stargli lontano e permettergli di uscirne. Ma non poteva. Non voleva.   
Eppure doveva.   
\- Troveremo un modo. Devi fidarti. Ce la siamo sempre cavata, no? - Essere così positivo era a dir poco una novità, per lui. Ma era solo una finzione. Era fortunato che Stiles non percepiva la menzogna. Alla fine, lentamente, smise di porre resistenza e di tremare e si calmò. Quando lo stese nel letto, rimase in piedi chino su di lui, Stiles capì che non sarebbe venuto.   
\- Non dormi qua? - Chiese di nuovo ansioso. Derek strinse le labbra combattuto e dispiaciuto. Non poteva essere così. Stiles era forte. Doveva continuare ad esserlo. Gli piaceva perchè era l'umano più forte mai conosciuto. Aveva una forza sua, interiore. Non aveva paura.   
\- Devo occuparmi degli altri, devo fare delle cose e trovare una soluzione... - Disse piano quasi irriconoscibile.  
Stiles rimase colpito dal suo tono e dai suoi modi così dolci e protettivi.  
\- Allora sai essere anche normale! - Disse per sdrammatizzare un po'. Derek apprezzò il tentativo e finse di prendersela. Due pessimi attori.  
\- Se cerchi bene dovrebbe esserci un cuore da qualche parte... - Quasi un invito ad insistere e non mollare.  
Stiles voleva fare quel famoso discorso. Erano una coppia?  
Però capiva che non era il momento adatto, che era meglio lasciarlo andare. Di cose da sistemare ne aveva e non lo invidiava per quante erano.  
Gli lasciò il braccio che gli stava tenendo per poi girarsi sul fianco e guardarlo uscire dalla finestra.  
Sospirò e non dormì per il resto della notte in attesa di qualche kanima od altra catastrofe pronta a farlo fuori.   
Era il più debole, di certo il primo a dover finire male. Era scienza.   
Quello più fragile è il primo a crepare.  
No, decisamente non era uno senza paura. Era solo uno incosciente. Ma ora non gli veniva bene nemmeno quello.  
  
  
Il giorno dopo non andarono a scuola, Stiles evitò Scott per una serie di motivazioni una più ovvia dell'altra, nel mentre rimase stranamente chiuso in casa ad elaborare il proprio stato d'animo. Non capiva come si sentiva, cosa provava, come stava.   
Era spaventato?  
Non dormiva, non riusciva a dormire da solo, di conseguenza doveva per forza essere così.   
Voleva vedere Derek però temeva che capisse cosa gli prendeva, che lo sentisse agitato. Non voleva dargli un altro pensiero e si vergognava se pensava che aveva paura.   
Stava facendo del suo meglio per risolvere la situazione, non sapeva che fare però non poteva dargli un altro peso. A parte questo, Derek e Scott ne avevano molto più di lui, che senso aveva poi mostrarsi spaventato?  
Sempre ammesso che si trattasse semplicemente di quello.   
L'unica nota positiva fu che suo padre fu ripreso alla polizia col suo ruolo, venne revocata la sospensione e almeno in quello le cose andarono meglio.  
Vagava per la casa, per lo più in camera, come un'anima in pena senza avere risultati, senza sentirsi meglio, senza saper cosa fare.   
Voleva solo avere qualche potere anche lui, ma erano gli altri i lupi, lui non poteva fare quello che potevano fare loro. Non poteva aiutare molto. Non poteva fare quelle cose. Voleva ma non ci riusciva.  
Soffriva per quello.   
Il pensiero gli tornò a fissarsi in quello e si ricordò di quando aveva chiesto a Derek di trasformarlo. Cioè a modo suo glielo aveva chiesto, coi suoi soliti giri. Derek gli aveva chiesto di non farlo più perchè non aveva la forza di rifiutarglielo, però sentiva che non doveva.   
Aveva sentito una nota di disperazione nella voce.  
Non aveva idea che si trattava del suo passato. Quando aveva tentato di far trasformare la ragazza che amava, questa era morta perchè non era segnata per diventare licantropo.   
Aveva paura succedesse anche a Stiles. E comunque davvero quel richiamo in lui non lo sentiva.   
Incapace di produrre qualcosa di utile per sé stesso, per gli altri o per quella maledetta situazione, Derek si presentò verso ora di pranzo e lo stupì.   
Stiles cercava disperatamente di distrarsi coi suoi soliti passatempi su internet senza un gran successo, quando il ragazzo entrò e lo fissò torvo, accusatore.  
\- Non si mangia? - Chiese brusco spaventandolo per la sorpresa. Stiles si rigirò contro di lui per pura abitudine. E poi perchè non gli piaceva quando faceva l'arrogante!  
\- Sei venuto di nuovo a scroccare cibo? Pensavo avessi cose da fare! - Disse infatti seccato e con un pizzico di gelosia. Non tanto gelosia quanto fastidio perchè non era rimasto con lui.  
Derek fece un sorrisino soddisfatto nascondendo la propria preoccupazione, riusciva ancora a distrarlo bene!  
Era venuto a controllare se Scott era con lui, se lo stava proteggendo come gli aveva detto di fare, ma vedendolo solo aveva capito che doveva essere successo qualcosa.  
Si arrabbiò, ma per miracolo riuscì a controllarsi e a ragionare con priorità. Per prima cosa doveva farlo mangiare.  
\- Certo che sono qua per mangiare! Ti risulta che ho un frigo ed una cucina? - Stiles sbuffò ed allargò le braccia polemico. Non aveva fame, essendo a casa solo aveva sperato di poter saltare il pasto.  
\- Beh, puoi anche arrangiarti! Non è che mangi solo quando vieni qua, no? -   
\- E tu? Da quanto non mangi? - Chiese alla fine irruento. Non sapeva essere meno invadente e Stiles capì che lo stava tenendo d'occhio. Non sapeva se ridere o scocciarsene.   
Alla fine si grattò la nuca e si girò eludendo il suo sguardo.  
\- Ma che ne so... ieri a pranzo, forse? - Aveva sparato un giorno qualunque, non ne era sicuro e Derek lo percepì.   
\- Stiles, fila a preparare qualcosa da mangiare! - Tuonò arrabbiato e perentorio. Stiles si voltò infastidito.  
\- Sei proprio forte, sai? Mi controlli? - Derek uscì dalla camera senza rispondere diretto al piano inferiore ed alla cucina. Avrebbe preparato lui qualcosa!   
Stiles lo seguì a passo di carica. Lo voleva affrontare.  
\- No, adesso ne parliamo! Sei qua perchè pensi che non mangio, magari volevi anche vedere se ero vivo, no? Ti preoccupi! Però non vuoi parlare di noi e di cosa siamo! Stanotte sei venuto a vedere come stavo e mi hai messo addirittura a letto! Però non vuoi parlare di cosa siamo! Di cosa proviamo! Io sono pronto! Guarda cosa stai facendo per me! - Allargò le braccia per indicare un generico 'tutto questo' e Derek, alzando gli occhi al cielo, sbuffò aprendo il frigo alla ricerca di qualcosa da cucinare.   
\- Derek, parlami! - Continuò esasperato.  
Derek a quel punto dovette per forza affrontarlo, si girò e rimanendo a debita distanza lo fissò torvo e astioso. Non ne poteva più.  
\- Non so cosa dirti! Perchè non ti basta quello che faccio? Perchè vuoi anche sentirtelo dire? - Era davvero frustrato e Stiles lo capì solo in quel momento. Di sicuro aveva mille cose per la testa e non la sapeva nemmeno dove sbattere. Però era lì a vedere di lui. Era fra le cose importanti da fare. Si avvicinò e sospirò calmandosi.   
Dopotutto era superfluo dirselo.   
Gli carezzò la guancia dove la barba cresceva e fece l'aria dispiaciuta di chi voleva scusarsi e non sapeva come fare.  
\- Perchè abbiamo sempre bisogno di conferme, noi semplici umani siamo fragili, insicuri. Vogliamo sentirci dire le cose più ovvie e poi sentircele anche ripetere. Però capisco che può essere difficile... - Era il suo scusarsi.   
Derek lo capì e si rilassò contro la sua mano, infatti mise le proprie alla sua vita e l'attirò a sé rispondendo con un bacio.  
Non voleva dire nulla, non voleva, non poteva. L'ultima volta che aveva detto di amare qualcuno era stato il preludio ad un disastro.   
Non l'avrebbe più detto con facilità.  
Però era vicino, era nell'aria, era palpabile.  
Stiles era molto più di qualunque altra persona.   
Dopo non aver ricevuto notizie da Erika, Boyd ed Isaac e aver pensato e ripensato a cosa fare e cosa non fare, aveva capito che poteva fare solo una cosa.  
Assicurarsi che Stiles stesse bene.  
Il suo branco doveva decidere se scappare o restare, nel mentre lui davvero non aveva idea di come affrontare Gerard e Jackson.   
Al mattino avevano trovato Matt affogato, di sicuro c'era Gerard dietro, aveva il terrore di quel vecchio pazzo ed era furioso con Scott che si era alleato con lui. Cosa significava Matt morto e Jackson ancora in giro?   
E Scott?  
Domande su domande senza risposte.  
Non sapeva che fare, così si era dedicato all'unica cosa che poteva fare.  
Vedere di Stiles.  
Questi, dal canto suo, aveva lo stomaco davvero chiuso e semplicemente pensò di fare qualcosa di più piacevole che mangiare. Qualcosa che non facevano da un po' e che gli mancava.  
Poteva farlo sentire ancora vivo, dopotutto. Dopo la paura costante che qualcosa di terribile potesse succedere, concentrarsi sulla sola piacevole che poteva ottenere non era una cosa così strana.   
Nel pieno del bacio, Stiles cominciò a carezzare Derek lentamente scendendo sul collo e poi sulla schiena. Infilò le mani sotto la sua maglia fino a toccargli la pelle, lo sentì rabbrividire. Era da un po' che non lo facevano. Non l'avevano mai fatto del tutto, ma lui intendeva il resto che gli concedeva.  
Così staccò la bocca e gli tolse la maglia in un chiaro messaggio.  
Derek rimase per un attimo senza fiato a guardarlo stordito, Stiles non tornò a baciarlo, scese sul suo collo e cominciò ad assaggiarlo fino a scendere lentamente e famelico.  
Aveva fame, ma non di cibo.  
Derek pensò, nella propria nebbia, che era un progresso visto che Stiles ultimamente non mangiava e non dormiva. Aver voglia di fare quelle cose significava una piccola ripresa. Volle crederci, per questo non lo respinse. Potevano mangiare dopo.   
Stiles scese così fino ad inginocchiarsi, dopo aver baciato e leccato il suo torace scolpito. Era maledettamente eccitante e tornare a farlo dopo un po', in un momento tanto teso e folle, aveva un suo perchè. Era come un premio prima del giro di boa.   
Poteva essere l'ultimo.  
Cominciò a pensarlo e lo pensò tutte le volte successive che si susseguirono di nuovo a folle velocità.  
Derek tornò spesso da Stiles i giorni successivi per controllarlo e tutte le volte si prese il suo piacere, convinto che potesse essere l'ultimo.   
E poi cercava di farlo mangiare, con scarsi risultati.   
Per farlo dormire era anche peggio perchè Derek non poteva restare tutta la notte, quindi rimaneva qualche ora, il tempo di riprendersi, e poi andava via. Sempre per diversi motivi.  
Non parlarono di Scott. Era come se entrambi sapessero che era un argomento tabù, ma non avevano idea del perchè.  
Derek sapeva che Stiles non lo vedeva in quel periodo, Stiles voleva distrarre il proprio pensiero da lui quando era con Derek.  
A scuola lui e Scott non facevano molti progressi, non comunicavano molto, quasi nulla, ma entrambi persi nei loro pensieri, non lo notavano molto... o forse lo notavano ma non erano in grado di affrontare anche quello.  
Stiles si sentiva inutile, vedeva i molti problemi che Scott doveva affrontare, a cominciare dalla madre, e non voleva ossessionarlo con le sue mille domande. Anche perchè, a parte 'cosa facciamo ora', non sapeva che altro chiedere.  
Dovevano sapere qualcosa, ma non sapevano niente.  
Andavano avanti sperando, vedendo, improvvisando giorno dopo giorno.  
Freddamente, persi, stanchi, spaventati.   
Si guardavano le spalle, cercavano di riflettere.  
Fino a che non scoprirono che Gerard era il nuovo padrone di Jackson. Quello funse da scossa. In qualche modo il sapere che c'era un pericolo sostanzioso in più, spinse i due amici a tornare a comunicare e sistemare qualcosa che di fatto non si era mai rotto ma solo stranito.   
Non ne parlarono, però tornò tutto come sempre. Domande, ipotesi, supposizioni e discorsi infiniti. 


	29. Come fosse l'ultima volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nella puntata della seconda stagione in cui, alla fine, Stiles viene rapito. La puntata cominciava con lui dalla consulente scolastica che diceva il punto della situazione e parlava dei suoi attacchi di panico e di ipervigilanza. Ho sviluppato un po' quello che lui dice per poi arrivare alla partita, al famoso 'ho già dato due volte oggi' di Stiles e al 'E' meglio non sottovalutare il semplice, ma innegabile potere dell'amore umano...' di Peter durante il quale Derek pensa a Stiles! Insomma. Io con abilità ho rigirato tutto a mio favore.

  
CAPITOLO XXVIII:   
COME FOSSE L'ULTIMA VOLTA

La lingua andava allo stesso ritmo della mano, lenta in un costante crescendo nella sua bocca, con la medesima intensità della mano nei suoi pantaloni.   
Sentiva la sua erezione premuta dietro, contro di sé, proprio contro il sedere. Lo sentiva sempre più duro e spingeva col bacino, si strofinava mentre lo baciava tenendogli con l'altra mano la testa girata verso di sé.  
Derek gli stava dietro e lo teneva premuto contro il muro, Stiles doveva premere con le mani in avanti per dargli spazio nell'inguine.   
Era una tortura decisamente piacevole.  
In quei giorni lo facevano molto, si limitavano sempre ad orgasmi, sesso orale o masturbazioni, però dopo un periodo in cui non avevano fatto altro se non dormire insieme, ora Derek era diventato molto appiccicoso. Cioè a livelli incredibili!  
Gli girava la testa, da tanto che lo stavano facendo.  
Anche due o tre volte al giorno.   
A casa, a scuola.  
Si sentiva pedinato, in effetti.  
Per calmarlo aveva ripreso a parlare a Scott e a confidarsi, gli aveva chiesto perchè Derek fosse tanto attaccato in quel periodo e Scott aveva sgranato gli occhi senza avere idea perchè glielo chiedesse.   
Aveva risposto che non sapeva nulla, non ci parlava da un po' con lui.   
Si evitavano. Scott si sentiva in colpa perchè gli nascondeva il piano finale, Derek era convinto lo stesse tradendo. Si fidava solo di Stiles.   
Stava aspettando delle risposte dal suo branco che si era preso dei giorni per capire cosa fosse giusto fare, per cui a parte aspettare quello e cercare di pensare ad una soluzione col kanima che non veniva, si limitava a fare da guardia del corpo a Stiles. L'unica cosa sensata che poteva fare. A parte cercare in tutti i libri di famiglia notizie a riguardo di quel maledetto mostro.  
Sentendolo eccitato ed ansimante contro la sua bocca, Derek lo girò con le spalle al muro e si abbassò prendendoglielo fra le labbra, completò l'opera così e Stiles ne fu molto felice.  
La mano andò a stimolarsi da sola e raggiunsero l'orgasmo vicini uno all'altro.   
Sporcarono per terra e Stiles si coprì il viso imbarazzato, ma ancora eccitato. Non rimpiangeva nulla, ma era incredibile quello che gli stava capitando.  
Derek aveva ancora la fissa di non far sesso con lui, probabilmente per non bruciare le tappe o perchè lo reputava ancora troppo piccolo, però gli stava sempre addosso in qualche modo.   
Si rialzò e lo abbracciò appoggiandosi a sua volta a lui. Stiles lo cinse ansimante mentre febbrile si sistemava i boxer ed i jeans, tornando poi a riabbracciarlo allo stesso modo.   
Cercò il suo orecchio e glielo baciò per poi dire in un sussurro.  
\- Perchè non lo facciamo? - Naturalmente aveva una grande voglia, specie perchè lo stava stuzzicando troppo. Derek ridacchiò e l'altro pensò che fosse positivo.   
\- Ci provi sempre, eh? - Stiles fece il broncio e scese sul suo collo.  
\- Sei un maledetto, mi istighi un sacco e poi niente... due volte oggi! Mi hai cercato perfino a scuola! -   
Derek sogghignò contento di farlo impazzire. Era un gran buon passatempo. In risposta gli cercò il lobo, lo succhiò e poi rispose malizioso:  
\- Quando sarai maggiorenne. Non prima! -   
\- Ah, infrangi la legge di continuo e ti preoccupi di seguirla proprio con me? - Sbottò stizzito il ragazzino alzando la testa dal suo caldo nascondiglio sul collo. Così finirono per guardarsi, uno piccato e l'altro divertito. Riusciva a distrarlo, era l'unico che ci riusciva.  
\- Non è certo per la legge! - Stiles tirò infuori il labbro in modo infantile cercando di capire mentre infilava le mani sotto la sua maglia, furbamente.  
\- E per cosa allora? -   
\- Perchè sei piccolo per capire davvero di cosa si tratta! -   
Sperava si accontentasse, ma Stiles era un martello pneumatico, finchè non otteneva la risposta desiderata non mollava. Così risalì sulla schiena fino al tatuaggio e lo carezzò leggero con aria furba.  
\- So di cosa si tratta, sono cosciente e consapevole e lo voglio fare! - Derek rise schernendolo!  
\- Fidati che non lo sai! Sono cose da grandi ed il fatto che voi ragazzini fate sesso a sedici anni, non significa che sapete cosa fate! - Era un discorso più complesso di così, ma sperava che Stiles si accontentasse di quella versione.  
\- A quanti anni l'hai fatto tu? - Derek imprecò, suo malgrado rispose.  
\- Sedici! - Sapeva di dargli ragione così e Stiels infatti spalancò la bocca per urlare qualcosa che venne soffocata dalla sua bocca, premuta ignobilmente sopra la sua. Gli infilò la lingua e gli tolse così la parola un po', continuarono quel piacevole gioco, poi Stiles tornò alla carica guardandolo con occhi brillanti.  
\- Perchè tu potevi a sedici ed io non posso? -   
Derek sospirò, o gli dava una testata, cosa che l'allettava, o ci litigava, cosa che ora come ora lo sfiancava visto che Stiles era la sola cosa che funzionava bene, o gli dava una risposta che lo placasse. Non voleva scoprirsi del tutto, ma capiva che a volte bisognava rischiare. E lui sapeva rischiare bene, ma solo se si trattava di pericoli fisici, non di sentimenti.  
\- Mi sono pentito di non averlo fatto per dei sentimenti seri, autentici. L'ho fatto per gli ormoni ed ho fatto un gran casino, fra l'altro! -   
\- Kate? - Chiese Stiles coraggioso. Nessuno osava chiedergli cose private simili, specie su quell'argomento. Derek però rispose. Erano in fase intima e davvero Stiles era la sola cosa positiva.  
\- Kate. Mi ha sedotto, mi sono lasciato sedurre. Ci divertivamo insieme. Eravamo due autentici stronzi e poi lei mi ha usato e basta per arrivare a casa mia e bruciare tutti. Quindi sì, senza dei sentimenti veri, senza essere sicuri uno dell'altro, fare sesso è come scoprire il fianco. Ti rendi vulnerabile e finisci che te ne penti! - Stiles ora capiva che lo faceva per lui, pensava che non provasse ancora un vero sentimento e che poi se ne sarebbe potuto pentire, che ci stesse male, un giorno. Che lo rimpiangesse.  
Era una cosa così lontana da lui che lo stupì e decise di non insistere e di accettare quella sua rara dolcezza.  
“Dunque prova qualcosa per me...” Pensò logicamente. Derek non sapeva leggere nel pensiero, ma percepiva la sua forte emozione.  
\- Non è niente di speciale. È solo che mi secca essere scaricato od usato di nuovo solo per sfogare degli stupidi ormoni! - Stiles decise di essere altrettanto onesto. Sapeva che stava cercando di coprirsi da quel tiro troppo scoprente, per cui disse la sua.  
\- Io credevo che tu non volessi farlo con me perchè non ti attraggo sessualmente, sono piccolo per te... - Non si sentì nemmeno troppo idiota.   
Litigare e beccarsi, per loro, era un meccanismo di difesa.  
Quando erano stati in piscina sull'orlo dell'annegamento, quello che aveva detto Derek era stato chiarificante.   
'Se tu non ti fidi, io non mi fido'  
Il loro rapporto funzionava così per tutto, a trecentosessanta gradi. Se uno non faceva una cosa, per partito preso non la faceva nemmeno l'altro. Era come un capriccio, ma dietro c'era molto di più. C'era la paura di rimanere fregati, soli, di soffrire, di prendere batoste insostenibili.  
Se uno dei due si apriva per primo, era gentile per primo, dimostrava di tenerci, si fidava, e magari l'altro non faceva altrettanto, poi quanto male si stava? Quanti rimpianti si potevano avere?  
Derek non sentiva il bisogno di dare quello che riceveva con nessuno perchè, fondamentalmente, non dava nulla.   
Con Scott ci aveva provato, ma anche con lui si era verificato lo stesso meccanismo. Se tu non ti apri per primo, io non lo faccio. Così era finita che entrambi si erano nascosti cose e credevano di starsi tradendo.  
Però con Stiles c'era qualcosa in più.   
Con lui c'era l'attrazione ed un forte, sorprendente e sconvolgente senso di protezione. Con Stiles lentamente era successo qualcosa che andava oltre, però ugualmente parlarne e scoprirsi per primi era difficile. Così improvvisavano e stavano attenti. Se Stiles si fidava, allora si fidava anche Derek. E così su tutto il resto.  
I loro litigi derivavano da questo puntiglio di 'perchè solo io? Perchè non anche tu?'   
Era il desiderio di essere uguali uno all'altro, di avere un rapporto paritario. Lo avevano in quel modo.  
Per arrivare ai sentimenti, ci voleva ancora un po'. O meglio. C'erano. Ma per parlarne era ancora lunga.   
Derek sorrise prendendolo in giro.  
\- Certo che non è per quello! - Esclamò infatti mettendogli una mano sulla guancia, Stiles si perse nei suoi occhi meno selvaggi del solito. Erano sempre bellissimi, ma erano vicini.   
Erano molto vicini. A lui.  
\- Sei attratto da me? - Chiese sfacciato. A Derek piaceva il suo coraggio, il suo non calare mai la testa davanti a nulla. La sua insolenza. Forse era di questo che si era innamorato. Era un umano e teoricamente fragile, ma non si sentiva inferiore a nessuno. Anche se chiedeva aiuto a Scott, non si sentiva inferiore.   
Derek gli sfiorò le labbra e si fece serio fissandolo con un'intensità ubriacante. Stiles si sentì senza forze nelle ginocchia.  
\- Certo... - Era quasi come dire che era innamorato. A Stiles bastò e contento aprì la bocca e prese il suo labbro succhiandolo per poi infilarsi all'interno e baciarlo.   
Poteva andare bene anche così.   
Derek era attratto da lui e aspettava che fosse pronto, che, dopo averlo fatto, non lo rimpiangesse. Decise di fidarsi e dimostrargli così che provava dei sentimenti molto forti. Sperava che Derek avrebbe ricambiato fidandosi a sua volta. 

 

Dopo di quello il lupo andò ad affrontare il suo branco che doveva aver ormai scelto, mentre il ragazzo andò all'appuntamento dalla consulente scolastica come da protocollo.   
Dopo le cose successe alla centrale di polizia che avevano fatto il giro della città, ma soprattutto dopo la morte di Matt, molti di loro andavano da lei per parlare sul loro stato.    
Stiles non voleva aprirsi con lei, istintivamente non si fidava molto, ma non era tanto quello quanto il dire in generale come si sentiva.   
Con Derek faceva di tutto per evitare di farlo, con Scott l'aveva evitato per partito preso, tutti avevano i loro problemi, non c'era uno che non li avesse.    
Lui non voleva pesare su nessuno, tanto che mai avrebbero potuto fare?   
Però dirlo a lei lo rendeva più reale. Riusciva ad evitare di dirlo a Derek anche se sapeva che lui lo percepiva.    
Cercò di parlare di tutti tranne che di sé e fu davvero abile. Tranne che alla fine, quando lei gli chiese espressamente come si sentiva.    
Alla fine lo disse.    
Che non dormiva ed era costantemente terrorizzato dal fatto che qualche catastrofe potesse schiacciarlo.   
Dirlo l'aveva reso più reale di prima.   
Si sentiva divorare da un cancro da qualche settimana ed ora il cancro era salito fino al cuore.    
A volte aveva crisi di panico, ma fortunatamente era solo, prendeva un sacchetto, ci respirava dentro e non doveva spiegare nulla a nessuno.   
Non voleva preoccupare Derek e Scott.    
Non era uno abituato a spaventarsi, ma sosteneva sempre, a sé stesso, che non era una questione di paura quanto di incoscienza. Anche con tutta la paura del mondo, correva lo stesso. Non riusciva a fermarsi anche se si ripeteva tutti i danni che poteva riportare. Questo faceva di lui agli occhi degli altri uno senza paura, ma in realtà era solo un pazzo incosciente e basta.

Dopo ritrovò il suo amico Scott.   
Stavano per giocare un'importante partita di Lacrosse, Isaac non sapeva che fare, se andare via con Erika e Boyd o restare, sapevano che Jackson era controllato da Gerard, il preside della scuola e capo degli Argent, e che avrebbe giocato.    
Sapevano che sarebbe successo qualcosa di catastrofico e Stiles lo espresse tornando a parlare con Scott. Cioè come si doveva.   
\- E' che io vorrei aiutare... è che io non posso fare le cose che fai tu, capisci? - Disse liberando da dentro il vero nodo che lo legava in quei giorni. Si sentiva idiota, non voleva essere trasformato, capiva che non era giusto. Però aveva bisogno di qualcuno che facesse quello che lui non poteva.   
Era debolezza? Paura? Frustrazione?   
Scott capì quanto male stava solo da quella frase, sapeva che Stiles aveva sempre dei piani alternativi per fare tutto, per non sentirsi inferiore, per non essere lasciato indietro, per non stare in disparte. Sentirgli dire una cosa simile significava che si stava arrendendo e Stiles che si arrendeva faceva semplicemente impressione.   
Con Derek era forte, si scambiavano piaceri fisici per non pensare a vicenda ai rispettivi problemi e perchè potevano sempre essere le ultime volte, però quando poteva essere sé stesso e ammettere come stavano realmente le cose?   
Solo con Scott poteva. Solo con lui.   
Fu liberatorio farlo e vedere lo sguardo del suo amico che capiva ben oltre ciò che stava dicendo.   
\- E' tutto a posto... - Disse Scott per rassicurarlo, non sapeva bene cosa dirgli, voleva solo vederlo ottimista come sempre, con qualche idea e la sua infinita voglia di vivere.   
\- Stiamo perdendo, Scott... - Disse guardandolo in viso, smarrito, negativo, stanco e consumato. Scott vide la sua magrezza, vide il suo pallore. Vide che stava male e non aveva idea di come, ma avrebbe cancellato tutto.   
Furono interrotti dall'allenatore e dai suoi soliti vaneggiamenti pre partita, erano seduti a bordo campo in attesa di cominciare. La notizia che Stiles avrebbe giocato lo prese contropiede e per un momento si ricordò di quanto aveva sognato di poter giocare. Dal primo giorno del liceo. Non era mai successo. Era la sua prima partita e capitava nel momento peggiore. Però servì a distrarlo dalle sue negative considerazioni disfattiste. Infatti, agitato e nel panico, cominciò a dire 'Io? Gioco? In campo? Con la squadra?' e l'allenatore, naturalmente, cercando di non ucciderlo, rispose scorbutico.   
\- Sì Stilinski, con la squadra... a meno che non vuoi divertirti da solo... -    
Cosa a cui Stiles rispose come avrebbe fatto ai vecchi tempi. Ovvero senza riflettere.   
\- Oggi ho già dato due volte! - Perchè ai vecchi tempi parlava senza riflettere.    
Il mister e Scott fecero le loro facce schifate e Stiles si disse che forse se lo doveva tenere per sé anche se era vero. Sarebbe stato peggio precisare che non si era divertito da solo due volte ma con Derek. Però per miracolo riuscì a tenerselo per sé. Tanto Scott capì e rise, contento comunque sia che lui giocasse e si distraesse, sia che con Derek andasse bene. 

 

\- La tua migliore alleata è sempre stata la rabbia, Derek. Ma quello che ti manca è il cuore! - Trovarsi di fronte a Peter non era stato il momento migliore della giornata, anche se picchiarlo era stato gratificante.  
Peter era stato resuscitato da Lydia, sotto ipnosi o qualcosa di simile, però resuscitare richiedeva un dispendio di energie molto notevole. Ora era estremamente debole e volendo recuperare le forze, aveva chiesto asilo a Derek in cambio delle cose che sapeva.   
Ovvero delle dritte su come salvare Jackson.   
Così si erano messi a parlare del fatto che solo la persona che Jackson amava poteva salvarlo dal diventare irrimediabilmente un kanima. Sostanzialmente l'amore poteva salvarlo ed ora Peter stava tessendo le lodi di quel sentimento facendolo sentire una nullità perchè credeva che non sapesse amare.   
Sosteneva che gli mancava quello e che gli serviva Scott perchè lui, al suo contrario, sapeva amare.  
Peter sapeva molte cose, ma forse non tutto. O forse sapeva tutto ma si divertiva a stuzzicare Derek a modo suo. Questo era in effetti molto plausibile.   
\- E' meglio non sottovalutare il semplice, ma innegabile potere dell'amore umano... - A quel punto contro la propria stessa volontà, alla sua mente affiorò il viso di Stiles. Doveva essere alla partita, al sicuro con Scott e migliaia di altre persone. Per questo non era là.  
Erika e Boyd se ne erano andati, Isaac non sapeva cosa aveva deciso. Ed era arrivato Peter a fargli la paternale sulla sua gestione pessima.   
Non era un bravo capo branco, ma aveva fatto del suo meglio nelle sue condizioni.   
Perchè pensare all'amore gli faceva venire in mente Stiles?  
Sapeva di provare qualcosa per lui, però non credeva di essere a quel punto. Ma se persino uno come Jackson amava qualcuno, cioè Lydia, poteva pensare che anche lui potesse amare ancora. Dopo Paige.   
Erano passati così tanti anni. Poteva essere?   
Peter, guardando la sua espressione persa ed incupita, si ricordò della strana cosa che aveva con Stiles e, da bravo impiccione quale era, gli chiese come andasse con lui. Apparentemente domanda sconnessa. In realtà molto oculata. Come sempre.  
Derek al suo nome sussultò, lo fissò torvo e rispose che non gliene importava.  
“E' acerbo, ma se sviluppato a dovere potrebbe farlo crescere quel che serve...” Pensò Peter riferendosi a Derek e a quel che provava per Stiles. L'amore rafforzava e maturava ed era una legge naturale.   
Se si fosse innamorato, sarebbe diventato molto più forte, come era successo a Scott. 

 

Aveva abbassato la guardia solo un istante ed ecco che il cataclisma si abbatteva implacabile su di lui.  
Tutti i suoi sospetti, tutti i suoi dubbi, tutte le sue paure.  
Era considerato il più debole e poteva illudersi e apparire come uno che si vedeva comunque come forte, poteva sembrarlo a modo suo, nelle cose in cui eccelleva, però al lato pratico essere visto come l'anello debole del nemico faceva di te il vero debole del gruppo.  
Quando Stiles venne preso da Gerard, si chiese come dovesse considerarsi.  
Il punto debole di tutti, un ragazzino fragile incapace di cavarsela da solo?   
Era vero. Era così.  
L'unico momento in cui era rimasto solo. Durante la partita.   
L'obiettivo di Gerard non era ammazzare tutti usando Jackson, ma era rapirlo.   
Non aveva idea che comunque avesse anche fatto ferire Jackson stesso per renderlo più forte di quel che già era.   
Sapeva solo che tanto per cambiare era nei guai.  
Se lo lasciavano solo finiva così.  
Stiles era stanco.  
Era maledettamente stanco di quella storia.  
Trovatosi faccia a faccia con Gerard, invece di calare la testa e sperare di essere graziato, l'alzò e lo provocò con insolenza. Non era capace di fare il bravo, non era capace di collaborare. Mai. Né con gli amici, né coi nemici.  
Era questo che irritava tanto Derek. Non collaborava mai per partito preso, ma magari ogni tanto doveva!  
Magari ogni tanto era la cosa giusta.  
Stiles non ci riusciva.  
Capiva razionalmente che la cosa migliore da fare era stare zitto e aspettare si stufasse di lui, però non ce la faceva. Quell'arrogante essere che si professava cacciatore era un bastardo che amava terrorizzare il prossimo, calpestarlo, umiliarlo. Usava tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. Ed andava a cacciare licantropi dicendo che erano loro i cattivi!  
Derek e Scott erano mille volte più buoni di lui!  
Per cui no, non abbassò la testa e non rimase zitto.  
Anche se, a prescindere del principio, lui non lo faceva mai di fronte a nulla. Non ai professori, non alle forze dell'ordine, non a suo padre, non ad altri pericoli. Peter non aveva visto la sua testa bassa, aveva visto i suoi occhi insolenti puntati fissi nei propri feroci.   
Tremava dentro di sé, tremava sempre, ma si violentava perchè non era geneticamente capace di piegarsi. Alla paura reagiva affrontandola a testa alta, subito, di petto.  
Quando aveva avuto il dubbio di essere gay era andato in un locale gay per capire se lo fosse.  
Agiva così.  
Gerard lo picchiò senza pietà, sapeva quanto indifeso ed innocuo fosse, non voleva picchiare lui, voleva solo dare un messaggio a quelli che contavano.  
Il messaggio era che se Scott e Derek non collaboravano con lui, avrebbe ucciso Stiles, la prossima volta. Il solo a cui poteva arrivare facilmente, il solo che contasse per gli altri al punto da farli arrendere.  
Non voleva conquistarsi la vittoria con tanta facilità, per cui lo picchiò e lo lasciò andare. Voleva solo che lo sapessero.  
Stiles non era idiota. Non disse nulla.   



	30. Correre alla cieca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al finale della seconda stagione, succedono molte cose ma naturalmente su alcune sono andata veloce accennando a quel che capita, confidando sul fatto che bene o male chi legge già sa, e mi sono fermata approfondendo quello che mi interessava. Ovvero il dopo casino.

CAPITOLO XXIX:   
CORRERE ALLA CIECA   
  
  
Scott cercava disperatamente di mantenere la calma e la lucidità, cosa per nulla facile in un momento simile. Jeckson doveva essere morto, Stiles era sparito e lui non aveva lo straccio dell'indizio. A rigor di logica, cosa che faticava ad usare, l'unico nemico rimasto vivo era Gerard, per cui non poteva che essere stato lui a prendere Stiles. Questo non alleggeriva la questione.  
Cosa voleva fargli? Non poteva permettere che gli succedesse qualcosa proprio quando poche ore prima gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo. Era così che lo aiutava?   
Facendolo rapire?   
Isaac vide il suo sforzo di rimanere calmo sbriciolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi quando, soli negli spogliatoi, dopo aver parlato con un preoccupatissimo signor Stilinski, scardinò l'armadietto del suo amico.   
Dove sbattere la testa?   
Non era il momento di perdersi nel panico, la priorità era trovare Stiles.   
Prese i suoi vestiti per annusare il suo odore, voleva farsi aiutare da Isaac e andare a cercarlo. Faticava moltissimo a rimanere lucido, ma quando si disse 'e se l'ha preso Gerard sul serio che diavolo faccio?', arrivò Derek con una sorpresa.   
Una sorpresa in grado di shockarlo e fargli scordare tutto.   
Il giovane era lì con suo zio Peter e parevano entrambi saper cosa fare, finalmente.   
Sarebbe stato un miracolo.   
Per un istante scordò il doveroso odio verso Peter, il responsabile della sua licantropia e di moltissimi guai.   
Doveva essere morto, ma quando Derek spiegò che sapevano come fermare e salvare Jackson, Scott sentì dell'autentico sollievo dentro di sé,   
Se risolvevano quella cosa, forse potevano mettere fine a quell'incubo una volta per tutte. Togliere di mezzo il kanima era un sogno.   
Gerard senza il kanima era forte ma gestibile.   
\- Peccato che Jackson sia morto! -   
Disse Isaac pragmatico.   
Derek e Peter si guardarono stupiti. Teoricamente non doveva essere così facile liberarsi di lui e la sensazione era che Gerard, nell'avergli comandato di uccidersi, avesse in mente qualcos'altro. Infatti Peter confermò che c'era dell'altro, ma che doveva controllare nei suoi archivi.   
Questo continuò a distrarre Scott dal pensiero Stiles anche se in realtà per un momento ci pensò.   
Dirlo a Derek in quel momento avrebbe significato distrarlo dalla soluzione di quell'incubo. Finalmente sapeva cosa fare, finalmente aveva un piano, finalmente aveva delle risposte.   
Se gli diceva di Stiles quello era capace di prendere e mollare tutto mettendo sotto sopra la città a casaccio. Era orribile da parte sua, ma doveva lasciarlo concentrato sul kanima.   
Così non disse nulla e li seguì a casa loro dove c'era il famoso archivio di Peter, nascosto senza che Derek ne sapesse l'esistenza.   
Derek percepiva Scott con un'insolita fretta, ma pensava fosse normale vista la situazione.   
Non si rese conto che Stiles non era lì, diede per scontato fosse a casa dopo la partita. O con suo padre a spiare le indagini.   
Non voleva coinvolgerlo e voleva dire a Scott di smetterla di farlo lui, che lo mettevano solo in pericolo.   
Così non chiese.   
Arrivati a casa Hale, però, un sms dal padre del suo amico lo avvertì che l'aveva trovato, che era tornato a casa e che stava bene.   
Scott lo disse ad alta voce per avvertire Isaac, Derek in quel momento parlava con Peter e non captò la notizia, per cui non disse nulla a riguardo. Scott pensò fosse un miracolo.   
Peter stava sistemando il suo portatile dopo averlo tirato fuori dal nascondiglio, quando Scott ricevette la chiamata agitata di sua madre che era col cadavere di Jackson che si stava ricoprendo di una strana gelatina.   
\- Isaac, andiamo a vedere mentre loro cercano notizie sul kanima! - Disse Scott senza rifletterci molto. Farsi aiutare da Isaac ormai era diventata una cosa normale, non lo sapeva spiegare. Come se il legame sentito con lui il primo giorno si fosse piano piano rinforzato dopo alcuni momenti complicati.   
Scoperta.   
Stavano uscendo quando Derek, a scoppio ritardato, si ripeté nella mente le parole di Scott.   
'Hanno trovato Stiles.'   
Fu così che piantò Peter a trafficare col portatile per afferrare Scott e strattonarlo, poi con aria a dir poco feroce e gli occhi pronti a diventare addirittura rossi, disse a denti stretti:   
\- Che hai detto, prima? - Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo imprecando esasperato. Non aveva tempo per quello.   
Alzò le mani per calmarlo.   
\- Sta bene, ok? - Derek lo scosse e Scott dovette spingerlo per liberarsi.   
\- Non è quello che ti ho chiesto! Che gli è successo? -   
Scott sospirò ancora insofferente.   
\- E' sparito subito dopo la partita! Non sapevo di cosa si trattava e tu finalmente avevi un piano, sapevi cosa fare. Non te l'ho detto per non distrarti! Contavo di cercarlo subito dopo questo! - Ma, naturalmente, quello era diventato come al solito molto più complicato.   
A Derek montò la rabbia in modo pericoloso, si sentì ribollire dal profondo mentre una furia omicida gli faceva venire voglia di ucciderlo.   
\- Scott ti rendi conto di cosa non mi hai detto? -   
\- Lo so ma abbiamo troppe cose importanti da vedere. Di Stiles vedo io, tu per favore controlla quello psicopatico di tuo zio e scopri quello che puoi sul kanima! Dobbiamo chiudere questa dannata storia una volta per tutte! Se vuoi aiutare Stiles, è questo il solo modo! - Derek voleva gridargli di tutto, picchiarlo e litigarci, ma capiva che non c'era tempo e che aveva ragione. Dovevano farla finita. Poi, per proteggerlo, non l'avrebbe più coinvolto.   
\- Sta bene? - Disse prendendolo per il colletto. Scott annuì. Non sapeva se stesse davvero bene ma era vivo.   
Fece un sorriso particolare, in un certo senso era contento che Derek si preoccupasse tanto per Stiles. Erano una bella coppia a modo loro.   
Lo lasciò andare e non disse più niente.   
Una volta soli, tornò da Peter che stava cercando nei file le notizie che gli interessavano.   
\- Anche se non vuoi parlarne, le tue reazioni parlano benissimo da sole! - Disse il più grande calmo e vittorioso per avere trovato delle risposte in più su suo nipote.   
Derek, irritato dal suo tono saccente e dal fatto che avesse capito che gli importava di Stiles, fissò a sua volta lo schermo senza toccarlo, lo sguardo duro e feroce.   
\- Prova ad usarlo di nuovo per i tuoi scopi come l'altra volta e te ne pentirai! -   
Peter ridacchiò. Era un invito, in effetti, però non aveva in programma di usare Stiles. Non per il momento. Anche se doveva ammettere che l'altra volta gli era risultato molto comodo.   
\- Quel ragazzo ha un gran talento. È il più intelligente fra voi ed è anche il vostro punto debole. Ma non perchè è debole lui, perchè per lui diventate tutti matti. - Derek odiava che lui, proprio lui, parlasse di Stiles. Voleva tagliargli la gola di nuovo, ma doveva ammettere che gli serviva più vivo. Finalmente sapeva cosa fare.   
\- La morte non ti ha tolto la lingua lunga! - Commentò acido. Peter ridacchiò divertito.   
\- Dovevi vedere il modo in cui mi fissava dritto negli occhi. Tutti, specie gli umani, calano sempre lo sguardo in mia presenza. Lui non l'ha mai fatto. Soprattutto, però, è sempre stato all'altezza delle mie richieste. Ha la lingua lunga anche lui, infatti tende ad irritare a lungo andare... - Derek fece l'espressione di chi gli dava ragione, ma non disse nulla e lo zio continuò sempre mentre faceva la sua ricerca sul computer. - quando gli ho proposto di trasformarsi si stava per far mordere. Lo voleva, lo sai? - Derek sospirò senza controllarsi. Stiles era davvero il suo punto debole.   
\- Lo so che lo vuole. Ma non lo morderò. Non ha il richiamo. Lo sai anche tu. Perchè glielo avevi proposto? Volevi che morisse? - Era una domanda ovvia, ma visto che ne stavano parlando tanto valeva. Peter sogghignò a proprio agio.   
\- Volevo metterlo alla prova. La ragione ha vinto sull'istinto. Voleva farsi mordere, ma sapeva che i rischi erano troppo alti. È stato saggio. Sono rari quelli così! Tienilo da conto! - Derek era davvero stufo dei suoi discorsi, lo rimbeccava sempre e gli diceva ogni volta cosa doveva fare. Lo detestava. Lui e la sua saccenza.   
\- Non mi serve certo che me lo dica tu! - Ringhiò aspro. Finalmente Peter trovò qualcosa e nello stesso tempo Scott lo chiamò dall'ospedale, dove era con Jackson e sua madre.   
Come al solito le cose si stavano per complicare.   
Gerard decisamente non aveva scoperto le proprie carte, ma fortunatamente loro le stavano comprendendo lo stesso.   
  
Appurato che Jackson si stava per trasformare nello stadio avanzato del kanima, che era molto più forte e potente di prima, e che dovevano ucciderlo prima che si svegliasse del tutto, ordinò a Scott ed Isaac di portarlo a metà strada per farlo, in una specie di magazzino in disuso.   
Nel mentre, convinto da Peter che serviva comunque anche il piano di riserva nel caso in cui non sarebbero riusciti ad ucciderlo prima del suo risveglio, Derek lo chiamò mentre era in corsa in macchina.   
\- Come stai? - Peter guardò Derek sorpreso che avesse scelto seriamente un momento simile per amoreggiare col suo ragazzo. Derek lo fissò torvo.   
Stiles era in camera con Lydia che era venuto a trovarlo sconvolta dalla morte del ragazzo che amava, Jackson.   
Non le avevano mai spiegato molto di tutto quello, sapeva solo che c'erano mostri e licantropi e che il mondo era pericoloso.   
La convinzione di Stiles era una e semplice. Non avrebbe aiutato Gerard a dare il suo messaggio del cavolo a Scott e Derek. Per cui non si sarebbe fatto vedere da loro con uno zigomo tumefatto e gonfio ed il labbro spaccato.   
Si rifiutava.   
\- Bene, perchè? Mi sorprende che mi chiami per chiederlo! - Cercò di essere spavaldo come sempre, ma alla fine Derek, seccato e sbrigativo, tagliò corto.   
\- Lo so che ti hanno preso! - Stiles rimase senza fiato ed il panico si affacciò. Non poteva cadere nella trappola di Gerard.   
\- Come lo sai? -   
\- Scott. Perchè non mi hai chiamato? - Derek davvero pensava di parlarne in quel momento e Peter, seccato della sua pessima idea, gli prese il telefono e parlò al suo posto.   
\- Saltiamo i preliminari della sorpresa del 'ma sei Peter?' e la litigata col tuo perspicace ragazzo ed arriviamo subito al punto in cui ti diciamo di portare Lydia al magazzino XXX per il confronto finale con Jackson. È la sola che lo può far tornare in sé e salvarlo. - Stiles si trovò senza fiato, coi peli dritti ed un momento di nuovo il panico in agguato.   
Come se tutto quel disastro non bastasse, persino Peter era resuscitato?   
E Derek davvero voleva discutere del perchè non l'avesse chiamato?   
Questi riprese il telefono fra insulti poco fini e tornò a parlare con Stiles, ancora sotto shock e disorientato.   
\- Che diavolo... - Derek sospirò ammettendo che avevano molta fretta.   
\- Trova Lydia e portala qua, per favore. È la sola speranza di salvare Jackson. Del resto parleremo dopo. - Stiles stava per dire 'dopo cosa?' ma Derek chiuse la conversazione e il ragazzo, seccato, lanciò il telefono sul letto arrabbiato. Gli dava ordini, si arrabbiava con lui, lo rimproverava e poi non gli spiegava nulla!   
Come al solito, chi si credeva di essere?   
Era frustrato, stanco, sfinito sia fisicamente che mentalmente, aveva la faccia e la testa che battevano la cavalcata delle Valchirie e doveva anche pensare ad intromettersi in un casino ulteriore di cui non sapeva nulla perchè nessuno gli aveva spiegato molto.   
Spiegò quel che sapeva a Lydia senza andare nei particolari e cercò di farla desistere.   
Salvare Jackson diventato un mostro spietato che ammazzava persone non era la sua priorità e per lei era troppo pericoloso. Era una speranza, fra l'altro, nemmeno una certezza. Non voleva che lei rischiasse. Però, naturalmente, non la convinse e se ne andò convinta di farlo comunque anche senza di lui.   
Stiles non aveva torto nel dire che la morte colpiva le persone che restavano e non chi moriva.   
Le percosse subite non erano state per ferire lui, ma per ferire Scott e Derek, per far sì che poi collaborassero, per poterseli rigirare.   
Non voleva lo vedessero per sentirsi costretti e legati.   
Ma non voleva nemmeno che un'altra persona innocente rischiasse.   
Si rese conto che lasciando andare Lydia da sola, sarebbe finita ancora peggio che se non ci fosse stato lui, lui che poteva fare poco e che a conti fatti finiva sempre per subire di tutto, ma che, tutto sommato, subiva bene. Non lo poteva negare. Sapeva sopportare e rialzarsi.   
Sapeva cavarsela in qualche modo. Sapeva andare avanti.   
E di fatto, se esisteva un modo per dare anche un minimo contributo, doveva darsi da fare e farlo. Per la persona che forse amava e per quello che era un fratello.   
Perchè voleva bene ad entrambi e non poteva rimanerne fuori, nemmeno per proteggerli a modo suo. Si considerava il loro punto di debolezza, così come lo vedeva Gerard, però anche nel stargli lontano rischiavano allo stesso modo.   
Doveva provarci, come al solito.   
Era quello che si diceva.   
Provaci.   
Per lo più non sapeva mai cosa andava a fare, si buttava e basta.   
Odorava il pericolo e capiva che là si ballava nella festa più grande e lui ci andava.   
Nessun pensiero. Improvvisazione.   
La sua fortuna era essere sveglio e pronto in qualche modo, così se la cavava e nel cavarsela aiutava sempre. Anche se non si vedeva così importante, a conti fatti lo era.   
Lo fu anche allora.   
Presa Lydia, la portò nel magazzino indicato da Derek e Peter ed arrivò a motore al massimo prendendo bene la mira su Jackson versione kanima. Sperò d'averlo ucciso, a lui non interessava nulla di salvarlo, ma naturalmente non fu così.   
I due scesero dalla jeep e mentre Stiles corse da Scott, presente con Derek, Isaac, Allison e Chris, malridotti perchè sicuramente avevano appena lottato con lui con scarsi risultati, Lydia si piazzò davanti a Jackson, un mostro feroce e pericoloso in quel momento.   
Suo padre aveva ragione, pensò Stiles in quell'istante guardando Lydia agire d'istinto alla sua maniera e salvare chiaramente la situazione.   
Lui risolveva le situazioni problematiche in un unico modo. Cominciava a correre ed improvvisava e poi, il più delle volte, veniva aiutato da vari fattori incidenti, come la fortuna, l'astuzia, gli amici.   
Per quello era sbagliato tirarsene fuori.   
Se il suo talento era correre, buttarsi ed improvvisare un contributo per la vittoria finale, anche se poi non era lui l'eroe e mai lo sarebbe stato, avrebbe fatto lo stesso quello che poteva. Perchè, dopotutto, era giusto così.   
Per quelli che, chiaramente, eroi lo erano davvero. Perchè anche loro avevano bisogno di una mano per salvare tutti.   
Lui era quella mano.   
E visto che voleva bene ai due eroi del caso, avrebbe sempre corso per loro. Sempre.   
Jackson si fermò davanti a Lydia che gli dava la loro chiave, una specie di anello di fidanzamento. Lento ma inesorabile tornò sé stesso, il kanima svanì quel tanto per indicare a Derek di ucciderlo. Un istante per controllarsi, un istante per farla finita del tutto fino alla fine.   
Un istante e quella fine arrivò, finalmente. La fine di un incubo, sia per tutti loro che per Jackson stesso, incapace di controllarsi mentre ammazzava persone innocenti per conto di folli assassini, prima Matt e poi Gerard.   
Derek e Peter infilzarono Jackson avanti e dietro, cadde morto e mentre Allison chiedeva scusa silenziosamente a Scott prendendogli la mano, tornando anche lei in sé stessa e capendo d'aver sbagliato ad aver seguito Gerard, assistevano alla rinascita di Jackson come licantropo.   
Finalmente il kanima era morto, l'identità di Jackson era chiara, non poteva più essere un rettile senz'anima. Grazie a Lydia si era ritrovato ed era rimasto la parte da lupo che gli aveva salvato in ultimo la vita.   
Stiles si commosse davanti alla scena dei due ragazzi che si abbracciavano, era finita bene, per loro. Sorprendentemente bene. Chi l'avrebbe pensato? Nessuno.   
Sembrava possibile solo ucciderlo ed invece eccolo lì, vivo e vegeto col suo obiettivo raggiunto. Era un lupo anche lui.   
Pensò che dopotutto il lieto fine esisteva ogni tanto e si rifiutò di guardare Derek in quel momento, non voleva sembrare stucchevole e un ragazzino innamorato quale poi era, ma sperava di poter avere anche lui con Derek quello che Jackson e Lydia avevano. Un amore così forte da poter superare la follia e le tenebre.   
Quando Scott vide la sua guancia rossa e gonfia, Stiles continuò con la testarda linea del non fargli sapere chi e cosa l'aveva ridotto così, fare la parte del debole era umiliante anche per uno che debole lo era davvero.   
Era in subbuglio ed in combutta con sé stesso, non sapeva come guardarsi, come considerarsi, come dovesse stare.   
Sgusciò via da solo evitando Scott e Derek il quale era contento di vederlo ma sapeva quanto male stesse dentro.   
Lo percepiva così bene che era inutile leggere nel pensiero.   
Sospirò e con un cenno di ringraziamento per la collaborazione con Chris, se ne andò senza dire nulla.   
Se ne andò con Stiles.   
  
Voleva stare solo, voleva riflettere e leccarsi le ferite dell'orgoglio.   
Voleva dimenticare tutto e capire come muoversi da lì in poi, se magari c'era un sistema migliore per non pesare su chi contava tanto per lui.   
Doveva accettare che non era un lupo come loro, che non poteva fare le loro cose, che era il debole. Doveva mettersi da parte.  
Non era parte del loro branco anche se spesso ci si era sentito. Anche se era sempre stato utile.   
Gerard l'aveva ridotto peggio dentro che fuori.   
Quando si vide Derek salire in auto, alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.   
Prima di farlo aveva lanciato le chiavi della propria auto ad Isaac dicendo di andare a casa e che si sarebbero rivisti domani mattina.   
Aveva tutta l'intenzione di occuparsi di lui. Come si doveva.   
\- Cosa vuoi? - Disse sostenuto. Al telefono avevano avuto un principio di litigio e Derek ci stava per ricascare.   
\- Credo dobbiamo parlare, non pensi? -   
Stiles non ci pensava proprio.   
\- No io penso che dobbiamo solo dormire! -   
\- Ah sì? Perchè, ci riesci? - Rispose duro ed ironico Derek. Stiels aprì la bocca per rispondere ma la richiuse subito.   
Fecero la strada in silenzio ed arrivarono a casa. Stiles indicò a Derek la finestra per non farsi vedere dal padre che era in casa, quindi entrò scuotendo la testa.   
Cosa doveva fare ora?   
Ne aveva piene le tasche.   
Quando entrò in camera se la chiuse alle spalle a chiave e guardò Derek mentre si toglieva comodamente i vestiti come che fosse normale quello che sarebbe successo. Stranamente non ne aveva voglia.   
Lo guardò a torso nudo e scosse il capo buttandosi stanco sul letto.   
Non sarebbe riuscito a dormire di nuovo, ma le ossa gridavano vendetta.   
Derek solo allora poté guardarlo bene e salito sul letto lo girò per avere l'accesso al suo viso, glielo voltò verso di sé e lo osservò con il rancore e la rabbia di nuovo che gli salivano. Il suo livido era così in mostra.   
\- Sto bene, dai. È finita, no? Gerard è andato ormai... nessuno... - Derek sbottò stufo che gli dicesse quello che voleva sentirsi dire solo perchè era stanco.   
\- Stiles, devi rivolgerti a me per queste cose! - Stiles però era a sua volta pieno di rancore e si alzò a sedere di scatto fronteggiandolo a testa alta, lo sguardo irritato.   
\- No invece! Perchè mi usano per ferire voi e come pensi che mi senta a sapere che sono un'arma contro di voi? Non è bello, credimi! Forse non capirai mai cosa significa essere il motivo della sofferenza di qualcuno! - Derek rise amaro con occhi feriti.   
\- Ah no? Non posso capire secondo te? Non credi che io sia mai stato motivo di sofferenza per chi amo? - Paige era indelebile nella sua anima, ma non era ancora pronto per parlargliene. Stiles lesse quelle ferite così vividamente che si calmò e sospirò tornando lucido e ragionevole.   
\- Lo so che tutti hanno le loro cicatrici, ma... per me è un periodo tremendo. - Disse abbassando lo sguardo e girando la testa. Derek si calmò a sua volta. Quanto gli leggeva bene dentro. Gli prese il mento fra le dita e questa volta con dolcezza lo girò verso di sé. Odiava la visione del suo zigomo e della sua bocca spaccati, ma si domò.   
\- E' finito. L'abbiamo fatto finire tutti insieme. Nessuno ti minaccerà più... - Stiles non sapeva se sentirsi più debole di prima o comunque meglio perchè aveva ragione. Fece un sorriso amaro e tenne gli occhi bassi, non poteva guardare i suoi così grigi e così penetranti. Sapeva che gli leggeva dentro e non voleva snudarsi fino a quel punto.   
\- L'avete fatto finire voi. - Disse piano rimarcando la propria inutilità. - Io sono stato il tentativo di ferirvi. - Derek scosse il capo, gli prese bene il viso fra le mani e lo obbligò a guardarlo. Quando gli occhi si incatenarono, Stiles tornò a sentire il calore perso.  
\- Chi ha portato Lydia? È stata lei a fermare Jackson. Nessuno di noi ci è riuscito. - Era una magra consolazione, per Stiles.   
\- Siete voi gli eroi, io non sono... - Derek gli sfiorò lo zigomo rosso e pulsante con le labbra.   
Stiles sussultò, trattenne il fiato e strinse gli occhi. Inizialmente per domare il dolore, poi per catturare il piacere. Quanta delicatezza. Ecco che tornava ad esserlo. Aveva voglia di ucciderlo per la maggior parte del tempo che passavano insieme, ma poi sapeva essere così delicato e buttava giù tutta la sua splendida corazza. Non capiva che lo facevano a vicenda.   
\- Gli eroi hanno bisogno di aiuto per esserlo. Io e Scott da soli ci saremmo fatti ammazzare senza te e Lydia, oggi. E questa è l'unica verità. - Non intendeva tornare più sull'argomento e Stiles capì che aveva ragione.   
C'erano una serie di condizioni per essere eroi. Servivano delle caratteristiche, dei doni.   
Gli amici erano quei doni. Non i poteri.   
Tornando a sentirsi lentamente meglio e a posto con sé stesso, la pesantezza che l'aveva costretto a testa bassa a nuotare nell'ansia in quei giorni, piano piano scemò fra le labbra di Derek che dolcemente lo carezzavano dove gli faceva male. Mandando via tutto il residuo del suo logoramento.   
Raggiunte le sue labbra, carezzò anche quelle e fece attenzione a non fargli troppo male nel punto in cui si erano spaccate. Lì sapeva di sangue. Lo baciò leggero e lo stese ricoprendolo. Lo sfiorò dolcemente con i baci, rendendosi conto, mentre percepiva la sua magrezza, quanto desiderava che stesse bene.   
“Sono i sentimenti.”   
Si disse.   
Fu così che si stese a sua volta accanto e se lo tirò sopra. Di solito gli dormiva lui sopra per controllare che non se ne andasse, ma questa volta era diverso.   
Stiles trovò il respirò dopo averlo perso, sentì il battito regolare e calmo del proprio cuore nell'appoggiare l'orecchio suo suo petto, sentì i brividi percorrerlo su tutto il corpo, mentre le mani scendevano sotto la maglietta e l'accarezzavano.   
\- Non dobbiamo più ragionare come se fossimo soli. - Stiles trattenne il fiato, ma non osò alzare la testa per guardarlo. Era il suo modo contorto di dirgli che erano una coppia. Voleva saltare di gioia emozionato, ma se lo fece andare bene e rimase così mentre, dopo lo scatto di adrenalina, il sonno mancato da giorni lo fece lentamente scivolare in un dolce torpore.   
Le sue braccia sicure, le sue mani delicate, le sue labbra sulla fronte.   
\- Vedo io di te. - Parole così poco da lui e forse le più autentiche di tutte.   
Stiles, mentre si lasciava prendere dal sonno, capì che non aveva ancora conosciuto il vero Derek e fu contento di avere un enorme mondo da scoprire e che quel mondo ora era suo.   
Stava bene. Era al sicuro. Era tranquillo. Era sereno finalmente.   
Poteva lasciarsi andare.   
\- Sono contento che sia finita. - Biascicò mentre si addormentava. Derek sorrise.   
\- Io che sia iniziata. - Ma questo non lo sentì. Altrimenti l'avrebbe sadicamente costretto a completare la frase e dire 'fra noi'.


	31. Aspettative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo concluso la seconda stagione e siamo in attesa della terza (qua nella mia fic). Siamo in estate ed io non so quando è il compleanno di Stiles, ma suppongo sia in quel lasso di tempo perchè all'inizio della terza, se non ricordo male, si dice che lui e Scott ne hanno 17. Comunque qua è così! Derek è alle prese con il capire cosa sia successo a Erika e Boyd, li sta cercando con Isaac e tiene rigorosamente fuori da tutto Scott e Stiles. Su questo scenario, vediamo cosa mi sono totalmente inventata.

CAPITOLO XXX:   
ASPETTATIVE   
  
Scott sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò a dir poco sconvolto, decise anche di pulirsi le orecchie per vedere se magari aveva sentito male e Derek per poco non gliele staccò a morsi.   
Lo fermò la consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe riuscito.   
\- Allora? - Tornò a chiedere seccato. In realtà era fortemente imbarazzato per quello che gli stava chiedendo, però non sapeva a chi rivolgersi.   
Scott si grattò la nuca e si sedette sull'altra sedia libera, mentre Derek era nella sua poltrona. Sua in quanto ormai la usava sempre lui.   
\- Ecco... un regalo per Stiles, dici? Beh, ci sono molte cose che potrebbero andare bene per lui, ma... dipende da cosa vuoi sembrare tu! - Domanda a dir poco geniale. Derek dapprincipio non la capì, ma poi Scott gli spiegò e tutto fu più chiaro. - Il suo ragazzo od un amico? O magari un amico speciale? O, che ne so, un conoscente? Sai, con un regalo puoi fare molte cose... legare o mettere le distanze, un punto, un punto e virgola, una parentesi, tre puntini di sospensione... - Derek prese la scarpa e gliela tirò, Scott evitò con cura e si zittì.   
\- Voglio un regalo per Stiles e basta. È il suo compleanno! Che c'è di difficile?! - Scott era convinto del suo discorso sulla punteggiatura, ma evitò di spiegargli meglio da quale punto di vista letterario derivava la similitudine citata. L'estate era iniziata da poco, aveva cominciato a studiare sodo e dedicarsi al rinforzamento fisico.   
\- Ok. In qualità di fidanzato o di amico? - Con lui era meglio chiedere. Anzi. Era doveroso.   
Si sentiva strano a fare quella parte. La parte del cognato di Derek. Però guai a dirlo ad alta voce.   
\- Smettila di gongolare, tanto per cominciare. E poi che ne so! Un regalo! Perchè non mi puoi semplicemente dare un'idea e basta? - Scott si stava divertendo, lo ammetteva.   
\- Mi cogli impreparato! Io in qualità di amico so cosa regalargli! -   
\- Tu lo conosci come le tue tasche! - Ruggì.   
\- Sì ma anche tu, in fondo siete... - Derek si alzò e decise di mandarlo al diavolo, sapeva che si stava divertendo. Non sapeva bene perchè, ma era così. Lo odiava.   
Scott vedendolo diretto alla porta, lo fermò con una serie di 'ok'. Non gli avrebbe detto in veste di cosa.   
Tanto lo sapeva che stavano insieme.   
\- Senti, un regalo deve essere personale e per esserlo deve venire dalla tua testa. Non importa cosa, purchè sia tuo e ci abbia pensato tu... - Così era semplice ed efficace. In Derek la furia omicida salì esponenzialmente e lo fissò con le labbra strette e gli occhi furenti.   
\- Non mi sei d'aiuto! - Scott fece un sorrisino.   
\- Lo so. - Derek sbuffò. - Però un regalo non va consigliato, va scelto! - Si sentiva particolarmente saggio e filosofico da quando studiava. Peccato che Derek non fu in grado di apprezzare questo suo nuovo lato e nel mandarlo a quel paese lo superò per uscire.   
Scott tornò a fermarlo.   
\- Pensavo che non avessi tempo, comunque... credevo che stessi cercando Erika e Boyd... - Erika e Boyd erano scomparsi da quando gli avevano annunciato di volersene andare dal branco, però Derek li sentiva in pericolo ed in quanto loro alpha, anche se avevano preso quella decisione, voleva trovarli e aiutarli. Era certo che avessero bisogno del suo aiuto.   
\- Sì io... non ne ho, infatti, però questa cosa credevo fosse importante... - Scott sorrise fiero di quello che considerava un cognato e quindi un fratello acquisito. Derek se ne imbarazzò.   
\- Per Stiles lo è. A lui è sempre piaciuto il suo compleanno, non fa feste perchè non ci viene mai nessuno, ma io e lui festeggiamo sempre a modo nostro e riusciamo a divertirci molto comunque. È una festa diversa da quella che pensano gli altri... - Spiegò Scott per renderlo partecipe. Derek ascoltò. Poteva essere qualcosa di piacevole anche per lui, tutto sommato.   
\- Cosa farete? - Voleva prepararsi psicologicamente.   
\- Non te l'ha detto? - Derek strinse le spalle.   
\- Non gliel'ho chiesto... -   
\- Perchè poi sembri troppo interessato al suo compleanno? - Scott aveva acquistato fin troppa sicurezza. Derek fece un piccolo broncio che ormai era caratteristico del suo viso selvatico e l'altro ridacchiò. - Qualcosa nel bosco, solo per questa notte abbiamo il permesso di campeggiare così stiamo fuori io e lui, proviamo ad ubriacarci, gli do il mio regalo e troviamo qualche stupidaggine da fare tutta la notte. - Cose molto semplici. Derek se ne stupì. Poteva davvero essere un compleanno piacevole. Non ci aveva osato sperare, lui odiava le feste e Stiles era iperattivo, era convinto si buttasse a capofitto in qualcosa di snervante. Nei suoi piani gli voleva consegnare il regalo e stargli alla larga per il resto della nottata, però se era così semplice perchè no...   
\- Sarete solo tu e lui? - Chiese per testare se potesse davvero venire.   
\- Di solito sì, ma credo che questa volta ci sarà anche Isaac. Aveva invitato anche Lydia ma naturalmente senza Allison non si muove. E lei... - Derek annuì senza farlo finire, capendo a cosa si riferiva. Lui ed Allison si erano lasciati, mentre con Isaac si era legato notevolmente. La cosa gli faceva piacere, Scott aveva una sorprendente capacità di giudizio e aveva una buona influenza su Isaac. Derek ci teneva a lui e non perchè era l'unico del suo branco rimasto fedele. Era stato anche il primo che aveva scelto, si sentiva legato a lui solo che al tempo stesso non pensava di essere un buon capo branco, a volte credeva di non essere alla giusta altezza né tanto meno in grado di proteggerlo e rafforzarlo come avrebbe dovuto.   
\- E' da molto che non si concede distrazioni, è molto preso da questa ricerca anche lui... gli farà bene un po' di svago per una notte! -   
Scott annuì con un piccolo sorriso indecifrabile.   
\- Ho faticato a convincerlo, però alla fine ha deciso di venire. Anche a te fa bene la distrazione. Vienici, Stiles ne sarà contento... - Era vero che lo sarebbe stato, dopotutto.   
Derek ci pensò. Qualche gioco stupido e dell'alcool, eh? Cose molto semplici, in effetti.   
\- Sai che sarà l'unico ad ubriacarsi, vero? - sarebbe stato l'unico umano, del resto. Scott rise e disse che ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma non era male come prospettiva.   
\- Stiles ubriaco è uno spasso, l'hai mai visto? - Derek si rese conto che non era mai successo e si incuriosì. Naturalmente non lo diede a vedere, ma tanto Scott sapeva che lo era.   
\- Grazie per averlo aiutato dopo che è finito tutto... sai, sulle prime non voleva parlarmi. Poi è venuto fuori che non voleva farmi preoccupare, si era sentito un peso. L'avevano preso per colpire me. Sono riuscito a farmelo dire ma non è stato facile. Ha passato un brutto momento, non mangiava, non dormiva, era ipervigilante e saltava per tutto. - Derek lo sapeva bene e fece un'espressione infastidita, odiava ripensare a quel periodo di soli pochi giorni fa.   
\- I primi giorni lo obbligavo a mangiare, poi piano piano ha ritrovato la fame. Ma soprattutto il sonno. È una persona molto faticosa! - Asserì alla fine seccato solo per non sembrare troppo preoccupato. - Fa sempre così sotto assedio? Smette di mangiare e di dormire? - Scott strinse le spalle e scosse la testa.   
\- Non proprio. È la prima volta. Credo che questa volta ci fossero troppe cose in mezzo. -   
\- E quando è morta sua madre? So che aveva crisi di panico! - Scott si sorprese che fossero diventati così intimi da aver parlato di quello.   
\- Sì mi ha detto questa cosa. Non ne sapevo niente. Non so come ha superato la morte di sua madre. - Era strano parlare di Stiles soprattutto perchè era Derek a fargli domande su di lui.   
\- E' solo in una fase di cambiamento, credo. - Concluse Derek. In effetti aveva ragione, stava crescendo, stava scoprendo nuove priorità e capendo cosa contava davvero. Stava vedendo quanto c'era in gioco e quanto pericoloso fosse il mondo, molto più di quanto avesse mai considerato. A Scott piacque molto quello scambio sul suo amico. Nonostante Derek fosse pieno di preoccupazioni e di cose da fare e cercasse di non coinvolgerlo, non trascurava Stiles. Non si consideravano fidanzati, ma a conti fatti lo erano. Non se l'erano detti sul serio, ma in pratica l'avevano fatto.   
\- Allora verrai? - Chiese Scott prima di farlo andare via. Derek scrollò le spalle e borbottò un impacciato 'forse', valido come 'sì'. Scott fece un gran sorriso.   
Se le cose fossero rimaste così sarebbe stato un miracolo, poi si ricordò di Erika e Boyd. Anche se avevano sbagliato ad andarsene da Derek ed era colpa loro il pericolo che correvano, avevano comunque bisogno di aiuto.   
Questo era quanto.   
  
  
Ovviamente scegliere il regalo fu la cosa più difficile di tutte. Per un momento pensò di restituirgli i vestiti che gli aveva preso da ragazzino, quando l'aveva ospitato quella famosa notte, ma avrebbe significato ammettere che ricordava e, cosa ancora più imbarazzante, dimostrargli che ci aveva tenuto per tutto quel tempo. Li aveva ancora.   
Non aveva certo tempo e voglia di andarsene per negozi, si sarebbe sentito troppo stupido.   
Stava per rinunciare all'idea di fargli il regalo e di conseguenza di partecipare a quella stupida sottospecie di festa fra pochi intimi, quando gli venne in mente un'idea.   
Se gli fosse andato bene quello, allora ok, altrimenti si arrangiava!   
Era solo uno stupido compleanno!   
  
L'euforia di Stiles cominciò con la sera prima. Si stava preparando per dormire, e quindi aspettava Derek, immaginando il risveglio del giorno dopo. Gli piaceva sognare ad occhi aperti un gentile e premuroso Derek che lo svegliava con un dolce bacio e gli portava una buonissima colazione che poteva mangiargli addosso. Concludendo con la loro prima volta che ancora non era avvenuta.   
Di norma Derek andava via prima che Stiles si svegliasse, però era bello addormentarsi con lui addosso.   
Non avevano ancora fatto sesso, ma era sicuro che come regalo dei diciassette anni, glielo avrebbe concesso. Non voleva altro, solo farlo con lui. Aveva detto che voleva aspettare la maggiore età, ma sapeva che Derek non era famoso per essere paziente. Poteva sovvertire le sue rigide regole assurde e farlo un anno prima dei diciotto. Doveva.   
Era Derek, insomma. Non gli dava l'idea di uno frigido ed in effetti non lo era.   
“Accidenti se non lo è!”   
Pensò accaldandosi solo nel pensare alle 'altre cose' che facevano insieme. Per lo meno le 'quelle' gliele concedeva.   
Sesso orale, coccole e derivati vari. Sapeva cos'era un orgasmo e non poteva che volere tutto il pacchetto. Averne uno grazie alla sua mano o alla sua bocca era un conto, averlo con lui dentro o in qualunque altro modo avvenisse nel farlo del tutto, era tutt'altro.   
Stiles voleva fare sesso completo con Derek.   
Aveva deciso.   
Ed era convinto che sarebbe stato quello il suo regalo. Perfetto oltre ogni modo.   
Derek non era tipo da comprare niente, sicuramente gli avrebbe dato qualcosa che poteva fare e che non gli prendeva tempo per sceglierlo.   
Derek si sarebbe dato a Stiles. Regalo super!   
Quando arrivò, Stiles era al computer a cercare di distrarsi con qualcosa, era molto emozionato all'idea di farlo. Gli voleva molto bene, era disposto ad ammettere che si era innamorato, era una cosa molto grande per una coppia come loro che non si erano mai detti cose romantiche.   
Stava per raggiungere lo scopo di non sapeva più quanti mesi, era una svolta decisiva, era come crescere sul serio e diventare grande. Anche se tutti gli altri facevano sesso a sedici anni e lui ne aveva diciassette. Non importava.   
Stava cambiando posizione sulla sedia per la millesima volta, tutto contorto su sé stesso, quando arrivò. Di sera entrava dalla finestra per evitare che suo padre si chiedesse perchè la notte la passasse col suo piccolo Stiles.   
Stiles si voltò con troppa foga e la sedia fece il giro a trecentosessanta gradi tornando com'era prima.   
Brillava, era pieno di stelline sugli occhi.   
Derek lo guardò e capì -sentì- al volo cosa gli passava per la testa. Era emozionato.   
Decise di far finta di niente, quindi si tolse la maglietta come ogni sera, andò da lui, si chinò e lo salutò con un bacio. A Stiles piaceva molto quel saluto.   
\- Come è andata, oggi? - A volte si sentiva una mogliettina che aspettava a casa il marito fuori tutto il giorno per lavoro.   
Era comunque contento di vederlo, al di là di tutto.   
Derek alzò le spalle.   
\- Nessuna novità. - Stiles si sforzò di tornare sensibile e si rattristì. Si riferiva ad Erika e Boyd. Sulle prime Stiels aveva inveito contro loro due che se ne erano andati da Derek cacciandosi nei guai. Avevano lasciato il branco, non meritavano la sua protezione.   
Alla fine, ovviamente, ne era rimasto fuori e basta. Stiles aveva la sensazione che gli nascondesse qualcosa, ma non ne era certo. Comunque gli nascondeva sempre qualcosa, quindi non faceva testo quest'impressione. Stava lavorando con fatica sul farsi dire tutto, era un processo faticoso, ma Stiels era fiducioso di farcela.   
Fu così che si mise nel letto tutto pimpante, con un sorriso molto largo ed espressivo che parlava al suo posto.   
“E' un libro aperto!”   
Pensò infatti.   
Scosse il capo distraendosi dai propri pensieri e si stese con lui. Senza spogliarsi né spogliarlo.   
“Ok, mi lavora un po'.” Pensò Stiles eccitato sempre in attesa che 'attaccasse'.   
Ma Derek si accomodò sul ragazzo come al solito, ovvero sul fianco, con la testa sul suo stomaco, circondandolo con un braccio.   
Il giovane, nel sentirsi di nuovo un cuscino, capì che non aveva intenzione di fare nulla.   
Così, deluso, chiuse la luce e gli diede un imbronciato buonanotte. Derek ridacchiò fra sé e sé. Solo lui riusciva a non fargli pensare a tutti i mille problemi incombenti. Era magico, a modo suo.   
“Magari lo faremo domani. Tecnicamente non è ancora il mio compleanno.”   
Si disse Stiles per convincersi a dormire. Con questa rassicurazione, cinse la schiena di Derek col braccio e si addormentò.   
  
Somigliava tanto al risveglio che sognava da un po'. Derek, le sue labbra, le sue carezze.   
Prima di tornare del tutto nel mondo dei vivi, Stiles pensò che era il suo compleanno e che magari l'avrebbe accontentato al risveglio.   
Poi si rese conto che il primo pensiero ancora prima di aprire gli occhi era stato il sesso. Beh, tecnicamente Derek!   
Sorrise beato sentendo le sue labbra baciarlo sulla schiena, fra le scapole, dove solitamente al mattino si ritrovava quando rimaneva e non andava via di soppiatto.   
Risalì sul collo, sulla nuca, Stiles drizzò la testa per liberargli la strada, gli piaceva quando lo baciava lì dietro. Dopo passò all'orecchio e lì sussurrò il suo roco buongiorno. Stiles si rigirò fra le sue braccia mettendosi sul fianco, Derek lo teneva imprigionato fra le braccia, lo agganciava anche con le gambe.   
Si stava addolcendo moltissimo, mano a mano che la relazione diventava sempre più una relazione. Si stava convincendo dei sentimenti che provava e forse dopo aver debellato l'ultima minaccia si era tranquillizzato. Magari aveva capito che poteva godersi un po' la vita. Un po'.   
Quando fu sulle labbra incurvate in un sorriso beato, Stiles aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Aveva quasi la stessa espressione insonnolita e felice, un pochino più selvatica, come sempre, però c'era un sorrisino lì su quei lineamenti da tenebroso.   
Era quasi irriconoscibile.   
\- Buon compleanno! - Disse prima di baciarlo.   
Decisamente un bel risveglio, si disse Stiles in paradiso.   
Pochi secondi prima di finire all'inferno.   
Dopo qualche lungo istante di teneri baci, Derek si separò, gli baciò la punta del naso, la strofinò con la propria e poi accennando di nuovo a quel sorriso morbido di prima, si alzò.   
Stiles chiuse gli occhi in attesa che tornasse.   
Attese qualcosa che non successe.   
Capito che si stava lavando e vestendo, Stiles si drizzò svelto sul letto e lo fissò corrucciato convinto che scherzasse.   
Vedendolo tornare in camera vestito e pronto per uscire, non trattenne più l'esclamazione del tutto spontanea:   
\- Che fai?! - Derek lo guardò come se scherzasse.   
\- Non è chiaro? Ho da fare! - Stiles sbuffò.   
\- Come hai da fare?! E il mio regalo? - Era ovvio che intendeva 'la loro prima volta'. Non Derek, ovviamente.   
\- Il regalo di compleanno non si chiede, si aspetta! - Disse laconico senza ammettere repliche.   
Stiles fece il broncio e respirò pesante come chi era del tutto contrario, il compagno vedendolo lo derise.   
\- Invece di crescere diventi più piccolo? - Stiles lo stava per insultare ma lui fu più veloce ad andarsene come una folata di vento, senza nemmeno dargli appuntamento per qualcos'altro. Tipo un pranzo od una cena speciale!   
\- Non ci posso credere! - Esclamò esterrefatto e scandalizzato. Eppure Derek se ne era andato davvero piantandolo in asso nel suo letto, nella sua camera. Che ormai era loro. Il giorno del suo compleanno.   
“Vuole prendermi di sorpresa. Vuole farlo quando non me lo aspetto. Mi salterà addosso durante la giornata quando faccio qualcos'altro! Bene, allora mi darò da fare per qualsiasi altra cosa! Ok!”  
Con questo uscì dalla voragine che gli si era aperta sotto ai piedi.   
Sicuramente era come diceva lui.   
  
\- Ma cosa te lo fa pensare che sia quello il regalo? - Chiese Scott mentre facevano la spesa per quella sera. Stiles doveva pranzare con suo padre, ma siccome in due era deprimente e nessuno era stimolato a cucinare qualcosa di speciale, avevano invitato anche Scott e sua madre.   
Sua madre lavorava, il signor Stilinski era un pessimo cuoco, e comunque lavorava anche lui. I due ragazzi dovevano pensare anche al pranzo.   
Dopo il pranzo avrebbero organizzato la serata per conto loro. Insomma, sarebbero stati insieme tutto il giorno. Scott era come un fratello e non voleva che Stiles nel giorno del suo compleanno si sentisse solo.   
Per questo Stiles gli aveva fatto il discorsetto. Che sicuramente ad un certo punto si sarebbe fatto vivo Derek per saltargli addosso e dargli il suo regalo.   
La prima cosa che gli aveva chiesto Scott era stata 'e ti deve saltare addosso per dartelo?'   
E Stiles, con ferma convinzione, gli aveva detto 'sì certo, conosci i suoi modi! Tu sparisci quando arriva!'   
Così Scott gli aveva logicamente chiesto di cosa si trattava e Stiles glielo aveva detto trionfante più sicuro che mai.   
Ed ecco il 'cosa te lo fa pensare'.   
Stiles non demordeva.   
\- Che altro potrebbe essere? -   
\- Beh, ci sono un sacco di altre cose, Stiles... - Scott di fatto non sapeva cosa gli avrebbe regalato, sapeva solo che cercava qualcosa.   
\- Certo, ma lui non perde tempo a pensare e a cercare, sarà qualcosa di veloce, pratico ed immediato. Fare sesso con me per la prima volta gli risparmia tempo in ricerca e denaro per prendere qualcosa che magari sbaglia a scegliere! - Stiles era certo di avere ragione. Scott non poteva smentirlo, gli aveva suggerito qualcosa di personale, quello lo sarebbe stato. Però non era sicuro che Derek sarebbe venuto meno alle sue convinzioni di aspettare i diciotto anni di Stiles.   
Non sapeva perchè aveva quella fissa, ma era comprensibile, dopotutto lui aveva quei sei o sette anni più di Stiles. Farlo con un minorenne, oltre che illegale, cosa di cui probabilmente Derek non si era mai preoccupato, era poco stimolante.   
Derek era grande ma provava dei sentimenti per Stiles, non li aveva nemmeno cercati, li aveva combattuti ma gli erano capitati fra capo e collo, per cui erano autentici.   
Però giustamente degli ostacoli cerano. Come l'età.   
“Che poi che ci capisco, io? Magari a Derek piacciono i ragazzi che sembrano ragazze, per questo gli sta bene Stiles che è più piccolo di lui, è così magrolino ed ha il viso delicato. Certamente non glielo chiederò mai!”   
Scott si soddisfò con quella personale ipotesi, poi scollegò il cervello dall'argomento.   
Parlare di Stiles, di Derek e della loro prima volta insieme non era di certo la fine del mondo. Non aveva niente contro i gay, specie perchè uno era il suo migliore amico, ma pensare a come facevano sesso era troppo.   
Anche perchè, stranamente, quando ci pensava gli veniva in mente Isaac per qualche strana ragione.   
  
Derek comunque non si fece vivo per il resto della giornata, per due motivi.   
Doveva recuperare il famoso regalo e doveva mettere in sicurezza il bosco, si fece aiutare da Isaac il quale sapeva del branco di alpha. Non voleva dire a Scott e Stiles del pericolo per tenerli fuori, erano un problema suo. Non li voleva allarmare.   
Era questo che gli nascondeva con tanta cura.   
Così nel non potergli impedire di fare la loro solita notte in campeggio, aveva deciso di ripulire la zona e stare con loro nel caso si fossero fatti vivi.   
Il bosco sembrava sicuro quel giorno e Derek ci sperò, del resto per impedirglielo doveva spiegare delle cose di cui non voleva parlare.   
Quando l'avrebbero saputo, se la sarebbero presa, ma nel frattempo andava bene così.   
Comunque gli alpha non avevano fatto nulla per il momento, dovevano essere arrivati ma teoricamente stavano nel loro, come che non avessero intenzione di farsi avanti, non ancora.   
Voleva approfittare di quel periodo di pausa, sapeva che sarebbero venuti all'attacco.   
Doveva anche capire che fine avessero fatto Erika e Boyd.   
Tecnicamente Stiles non aveva torto nel dire che loro se ne erano andati dal branco per cercarne un altro, quindi c'era la possibilità che fossero ormai per i fatti loro. Però aveva quella sensazione, lo sentiva. Sentiva che non stavano bene.   
Poteva essere perchè erano entrati in un branco peggiore del suo o poteva essere perchè erano stati presi.   
Temeva che ci fossero altri cacciatori in città visto che gli Argent si erano ritirati.   
Però la paura più grande era che fossero intervenuti quel branco di alpha. Se fossero stati loro, si sarebbero dovuti fare vivi con lui. Perchè tenerli imprigionati senza avanzarsi con lui?   
C'erano ancora troppe incognite e Derek di tanto in tanto non sapeva dove sbattere la testa, per cui si concedeva delle piccole pause, per così chiamarle.   
Davvero piccole, in effetti.   
Quella era la prima da quando aveva capito che Erika e Boyd dovevano essere in pericolo e che la questione 'branco di alpha' era molto più incombente del previsto.   
Ma il compleanno di Stiles era importante.   
Lo era per Stiles. Si aspettava che facessero sesso, ma non se ne parlava, ancora.   
Non era una questione d'attrazione perchè era piccolo o cose così, Stiles ne era convinto ma sbagliava.   
Era semplicemente che voleva fare quelle cose con uno che sapesse davvero quello che faceva.   
Stiles non era un bambino ma quasi, dopotutto era piccolo per molte cose e grande per altre. Voleva che fosse più maturo, tutto lì.   
Aveva paura che facendolo si sarebbe unito troppo, non era sicuro di potersi abbandonare a quella relazione. Si definiva il suo ragazzo, ma non il suo compagno. Aveva il timore di rovinare tutto, di subire un'altra cocente delusione, che tutto finisse, che si ferissero.   
Voleva che Stiles fosse più grande e più sicuro, più cosciente di quello che facevano, voleva poter instaurare un rapporto serio e duraturo, uno per sempre.   
Sentiva quel bisogno, quel desiderio adulto.   
Non glielo poteva spiegare, se ne vergognava e non pensava nemmeno di esserne in grado senza deluderlo od essere frainteso.   
Per cui era meglio tenerlo fermo e aspettare, anche se a volte era difficile, così difficile.   
Però era troppo importante, giorno dopo giorno lo era sempre di più.   
Non aveva mai sentito un senso si appartenenza più forte di quello. Si sentiva di essere suo, come un lupo era di un branco. Era una sensazione che capitava una volta su un milione, a loro. Inteso, nei confronti di una persona semplice come un umano.   
Ma quella volta a Derek era successo. 


	32. Serata di compleanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo la rata dei capitoli demenziali, vediamo innanzitutto cosa ha regalato Derek e Stiles e poi vediamo come intendono passare la serata i quattro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella mia visione sono ai primi di Luglio che per me rappresenta l'inizio dell'estate... anche se in realtà l'inizio è Giugno. Comunque ho sempre immaginato Stiles un cancro, il fatto che io sono cancro non c'entra nulla!

CAPITOLO XXXI:   
SERATA DI COMPLEANNO   
  
Ovviamente Stiles ci rimase malissimo.   
Derek non si fece vivo tutto il giorno e Scott gli fece compagnia ogni minuto. Sorbendosi le sue paturnie sul sesso, su Derek, sulla prima volta e sulla loro relazione.   
Ad intervalli regolari Scott voleva scorticarsi le orecchie.   
Era come avere un fratello che ti parla di sesso, la cosa non creava imbarazzo, ma non era la fine del mondo sapere le preferenze a letto del tuo consanguineo.   
All'apice del delirio su Derek che corrispondeva ad una sorta di autoflagellazione -del tipo 'non sono sexy e non mi vorrà mai!'- Scott lo distrasse con il suo regalo, qualcosa che aveva a che fare col computer, un programma che diceva gli serviva da tempo per imparare ad hackerare meglio i sistemi. Naturalmente era illegale e trovarlo era stato difficilissimo, si era fatto aiutare da un esasperato Danny.   
Pensare che il figlio dello sceriffo aveva nel proprio computer un programma illegale per gli hacker, fu quanto mai distraente per Stiles che si dimenticò di Derek per un'ora abbondante.   
Il tempo di raccogliere tutto nella jeep e di partire alla loro avventura.   
Per gli alcolici avevano sgraffignato quelli del signor Stilinski, il quale aveva regalato a suo figlio la revisione dell'auto, cosa che a Stiles non era piaciuta gran ché, ma lui era più per le cose utili che superflue.   
Derek gli aveva suggerito per sms un posto nel bosco che a sua detta gli sembrava perfetto e sicuro per un campeggio, Scott si era stupito della sua iniziativa, ma aveva dedotto che dopotutto ci tenesse a festeggiare Stiles. Però in effetti era stato tutto il giorno per conto suo, se ci teneva tanto poteva evitare di sparire.   
Scott comunque non si intromise e non proferì parola non avendo nemmeno idea se Stiles sapesse o meno della presenza di Derek.   
Per miracolo pensava ancora al suo programma illegale e a suo padre.   
Quando arrivarono, sul posto c'erano già Derek ed Isaac, il tardo pomeriggio cominciava a portare fra gli alberi i primi segni del tramonto. Scott guardò la zona, sembrava tranquilla ma uguale a tutte le altre frequentate solitamente da loro. A volte Derek era davvero inspiegabile.   
Stiles avrebbe capito al volo che nascondeva qualcosa, ma non sapeva che il posto l'aveva scelto il suo ragazzo, per cui non poté sospettare.   
Però da che era arrabbiato con lui, a che, nel vederlo, sorrise tutto felice e contento come una pasqua.   
Derek era lì, che altro contava?   
“Sono l'essere più vomitevole del mondo, ma che ci posso fare? Mi rimbambisce!”   
Questo poté pensarlo perchè ormai aveva la certezza che Derek non leggeva nel pensiero.   
Stiles scese dall'auto che non era nemmeno del tutto ferma, ebbe l'insano istinto di saltargli al collo, ma decise di fare la persona normale e gli andò solo incontro. Scott brontolò che non aveva preso niente dall'auto per scaricarla, ma Stiels era già nel magico mondo degli occhi grigio chiaro di Derek. Niente altro contava. Qualunque cosa avesse avuto da fare, quella sera era suo.   
E di Scott ed Isaac. Ma quello era un dettaglio trascurabile. Loro si prendevano la tenda e Scott ed Isaac, che non stavano insieme -per il momento,- dormivano fuori.   
Piano perfetto.   
Stiles l'aveva appena raggiunto che sentì un uggiolio sospetto venire da dietro la sua schiena. Si fermò e lo guardò senza capire perchè Derek uggiolasse, poi vide Isaac ridacchiare. Che stava succedendo?   
Stiles era abbastanza sveglio per capire che il suo ragazzo aveva meditato qualcosa. Incredibile!   
\- Hai una capacità di cui non mi avevi mai parlato o c'è qualcosa di nuovo? - Chiese impaziente e ficcanaso. Derek si stava vergognando, specie perchè era davanti agli altri due che li guardavano curiosi ed impazienti, ma alla fine si mandò a quel paese e tirò fuori l'affarino che uggiolava scaricandolo addosso ad un impreparato Stiles, che si ritrovò fra le mani un cucciolo di meticcio che probabilmente sarebbe rimasto piccolo. Perfetto per Stiles. Un cucciolo senza razza che rimaneva piccolo, quindi del tipo iperattivo.   
Però era nero con gli occhi chiari.   
Stiles rimase a bocca spalancata e per poco il cagnolino non ci ficcò il muso dentro, quindi Isaac e Scott risero della sua reazione miracolosamente senza parole.   
Derek attese che commentasse. Non era certo che un cane gli piacesse e lo vedeva sospettosamente sotto shock. Quando mai Stiles era sotto shock e non parlava?   
\- Cercavo qualcosa di personale e così non mi è venuto in mente niente di meglio. Ho perfino chiesto una mano al dottor Deaton! - saperlo fu più sconvolgente del regalo.   
Stiles ovviamente pensava che il regalo sarebbe stata la loro prima volta, ma il cane non lo escludeva ancora. Infatti rimase convinto che sarebbe stato quello poi a completare quel pensiero dolcissimo. - Non ti piacciono i cani? Preferisci i gatti? Io pensavo che tu fossi tipo da topi perchè se ti trasformassi saresti un topo, ma... - Stiles lo scrutò tornando fra i vivi e lo fece con un'aria torva.   
-Topo?! - Disse alzando finalmente la bestiola davanti al viso, questi si dimenò come un pazzo abbaiando. - Potevi dire almeno scoiattolo, volpe...- Il cane era davvero piccolo e prima che gli sfuggisse di mano, Stiles se lo mise contro il petto, sul collo. Da lì risalì mettendogli le zampine sul viso e iniziò a leccarlo. Fu così che Stiles si sciolse e rise per poi ammettere che era davvero bello.   
\- Allora ti piace? Più mio di un cane... - Disse impacciato e brusco Derek. Stiles si ammorbidì, alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo vide imbarazzato. Ma che bel regalo. Altro che cane e prima volta.   
Derek in quello stato era molto meglio!   
Stiles si mise il cucciolo su una spalla per liberare un braccio col quale lo circondò abbracciandolo e baciandolo.   
\- Mi è piaciuto un sacco! È perfetto da parte tua! Ed è dolcissimo, come pensiero! - Derek accettò quella reazione solo perchè Scott ed Isaac erano intelligentemente spariti nella jeep di Stiles a recuperare tutto quello che si erano portati. Per lasciarli un po' soli. Il tempo di sbaciucchiarsi con gli occhi che brillavano di gioia.   
\- Ci ho pensato così tanto che non sapevo cosa fare, poi mi sono guardato ed ho detto che se dovevo farti qualcosa di mio... - Stiles voleva completare 'ma ti puoi benissimo dare tu, a me basta!', ma capì che Derek non ci pensava minimamente a quello.  
Poté accettare la tragica notizia indiretta grazie a quel pensiero sconvolgentemente bello e dolce, così fuori dagli schemi di Derek eppure al tempo stesso così da lui.   
Sapeva distinguersi e farsi notare sempre, come poteva non perdere sempre più la testa per lui?   
\- Grazie. - Tornò a dire di nuovo sulle sue labbra. Momenti segreti, momenti personali, momenti in cui si mostravano e si vedevano rivelando ciò che nascondevano, ciò di cui si vergognavano.   
Vedersi e scoprirsi.   
Innamorarsi.   
Isaac e Scott, tornando fecero un baccano voluto permettendo ai due di staccarsi, così si separarono e Stiles si perse per terra a giocare col cucciolo. Aveva il pelo abbastanza lungo e morbido, era nero, un musetto affusolato simile a quello di un volpino, zampine bianche ed un'aria sveglia e grintosa.   
\- Allora, come lo chiamerai? -   
Domanda semplice.   
Stiles non parve avere dubbi.   
\- Se questo cane rappresenta Derek, dovrei chiamarlo come lui, no? - Derek, passandogli accanto per prendere delle borse da Scott, gli diede volontariamente una gomitata sulla testa, Stiles si lamentò.   
\- Non ti piace il tuo nome? Non è carino per un cane? È perfetto! Mi hai fatto un regalo così dolce, gli do un nome appropriato! -   
\- Allora pensa a cosa dirai a tuo padre quando ti chiederà come si chiama! - Ruggì facendo dimenticare subito la sua dolcezza. Stiles ci pensò e fece il broncio. Non ci aveva pensato, ovviamente.   
\- Dannazione, è vero! - Scott rise immaginandosi la scena.   
\- Sarebbe divertente... -   
\- Sarebbe tragico! - Fece lugubre il padrone del cane. Sospirò e lo guardò giocare, poi pensandoci gli vennero le solite domande da detective. - Allora va d'accordo con voi? -   
\- Perchè non dovrebbe? Mica è un gatto o un felino! -   
\- Sì però credevo che non fosse molto simpatizzante per i lupi mannari. Di solito gli animali non lo sono, no? - Derek alzò le spalle.   
\- Dipende. Ho scelto quello a cui io piacevo. Alcuni mi ringhiavano. Lui era fra quelli che mi scodinzolava. - Stiles sorrise intenerito immaginando la scena.   
\- Dovresti chiamarlo come te, allora! - Fece Scott illuminandosi.   
\- E perchè scusa? -   
\- Perchè se scodinzolava a Derek significa che il cane somiglia più a te che a lui, no? Sarebbe scontroso, se fosse come lui. - Spiegò. Isaac ovviamente rincarò la dose perchè, nemmeno a dirlo, era d'accordo con Scott.   
\- Sì giusto. Questo invece è iperattivo e non sta fermo un secondo! Chiaro che è come te! -   
\- Stiles... - Disse ad alta voce il proprio nome immaginandosi a chiamarlo come sé stesso. - Sarebbe così egocentrico che mio padre non se ne stupirebbe. -   
Dopo di quello guardò il cane mentre si allontanava e provò a chiamarlo col proprio nome.   
Dovette farlo un paio di volte, Derek gli insegnò a modulare la voce per farsi ascoltare ed in breve, al terzo 'Stiles' di Stiles, il cane fece retromarcia e tornò correndo da lui, saltandogli in faccia e leccandolo.   
Derek, nel guardarlo ridere con quell'affarino sul viso, pensò che fossero un quadretto davvero bello. Naturalmente non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.   
  
I quattro dopo aver scaricato tutto, decisero di lasciare a dopo il montaggio della tenda, erano certi che non avrebbero dormito per nulla, specie perchè se Stiles era convinto di ubriacarsi come ad ogni compleanno che si rispettava, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a dormire.   
Così come prima cosa, col sole che lento scendeva dietro gli alberi, i 4 più il cane decisero di passare il tempo giocando a lacrosse. Avevano fatto due porte usando due alberi ravvicinati e tirato fuori 4 racchette e la pallina. Dopo di che avevano passato un abbondante quarto d'ora a convincere Derek a giocare con loro. Per lui il solo fatto che presenziasse doveva essere sufficiente, ma ovviamente Stiles non si sarebbe mai dato per vinto. Stavano per far passare anche tutta la mezz'ora, quando il ragazzo del lupo tirò fuori la frase giusta anche se con un notevole ritardo. L'emozione dell'averlo lì gli aveva rallentato le funzioni cerebrali!   
\- Ok, se hai paura di perdere e fare una figuraccia resta lì, io giocherò col cane che farà meglio di te! - A questo il cane abbaiò con convinzione, come se capisse cosa aveva detto il suo padrone che era davvero seccato. Fu così che Derek sbuffando si staccò dal suo albero.   
\- Non ho paura di perdere, figurati! -   
Stiles si girò allargando le braccia teatrale:   
\- Come no?! Se non l'avessi giocheresti! Stare fermo a guardare altri giocare non è mai divertente ed io lo so per esperienza! - Disse poi. Scott voleva insultare Derek perchè si stava dimenticando che il giorno del compleanno di Stiles ogni suo desiderio doveva essere un ordine, per una coppia.   
“Evidentemente non sa che sono una coppia!” Poi gli venne il dubbio. “Ma se lo saranno detti che lo sono?!” Non ne era sicuro, ma fortunatamente Derek si decise, cadendo nella facile trappola di Stiles.   
\- Certo che non ho paura di perdere! Ma andiamo! Sono un lupo! Ti sembra che possa avere di questi problemi? -   
\- Beh, se non sai giocare... -   
\- E cosa ci vuole? I miei riflessi e le mie capacità sono più che sufficienti per giocare bene! -   
\- Dimostralo! -   
\- Farò fare a tutti una pessima figura! -   
Derek si era acceso ed il suo spirito adolescenziale che lo faceva gareggiare con chiunque con gran spacconeria, tornò fuori con somma gioia di Stiles.   
Scott ed Isaac ridacchiarono sapendo che tanto prima o poi ci sarebbe riuscito.   
\- Bene, allora stai con me! Io sono l'unico umano senza riflessi, mi sembra il minimo essere affiancato dallo sbruffone migliore! - Disse calcando di proposito sulle parole per schernirlo. In realtà Stiles voleva solo stare con Derek e basta, ma di questo nessuno aveva certo dubbi!   
\- Ok... - Così Derek prese la racchetta e seguì Stiles nel campo da lacrosse improvvisato, insieme a Scott e Isaac che erano certi di avere la vittoria in tasca per ovvie ragioni.   
\- Non sono equilibrate però... - Disse Scott cominciando a prendersi gioco di loro.   
\- E perchè mai? Avete paura di perdere? - Continuò Stiles provocatore, la cosa che gli veniva meglio.   
\- No, perchè lui non sa giocare a lacrosse! - Rispose Isaac puntualizzando subito.   
Stiles si mise a ridere.   
\- Anche se non sa giocare cosa vuoi che ci voglia? Ha i riflessi, le capacità sviluppate... e poi avrà giocato a lacrosse in vita sua, no? A cosa giocavi al liceo? - Pensare che non potesse mai aver fatto quello sport per lui era inconcepibile, ma Derek non ci trovò niente di svirilizzante nell'ammetterlo.   
\- Basket! - Fece infatti alzando le spalle.   
\- Mai a lacrosse? - Chiese Stiles vacillando.   
\- Mai! - Ma Derek ormai era convinto a giocare per farla vedere a tutti.   
\- Ok, propongo un cambio di squadra, io mi prendo Scott e Derek sta con Isaac! - Disse affiancando convinto il suo amico. Nessuno degli altri due si mosse, al contrario si guardarono da sopra la sua testa e complici lo spinsero da Derek il quale era decisamente offeso per la mancanza di fiducia. Infatti prendendolo per il colletto avvicinò il viso minaccioso al suo e disse sul cane che gli abbaiava contro per difendere il padrone:   
\- Senti, mi hai rotto le palle perchè giocassi, ora stai con me senza lamentarti! Vinceremo a costo di ammazzarli! - Derek poi fece zittire il quadrupede con uno sguardo di occhi rossi ed il piccolo invece di spaventarsi e nascondersi, rimase lì a fissarlo ma comunque zitto. Stiles voleva ridere, ma improvvisamente gli veniva da piangere. Aveva provato ad immaginarsi mentre tentava di ammazzare Scott ed Isaac e si era visto fatto in tanti pezzettini. D'altra parte se contraddiceva ancora Derek sarebbe stato lui a farlo a pezzettini. Così sospirò e alzò le mani in segno di resa.   
\- Ok ok... vado solo a prendere una protezione per il viso! A voi non serve, ma a me sì! - Logico. Derek lo lasciò e mentre Stiles andava, borbottò fra sé e sé:   
\- Anche se non vinciamo fa nulla, spero ci divertiremo lo stesso... -   
\- TI HO SENTITO! - Lo ammonì Derek da lontano, inviperito. Era divertente vederlo così fuori dalle righe e svagarsi, seppure un po' contro la sua volontà. Brontolava ed era imbronciato, ma per lo meno faceva qualcosa di diverso e divertente e la faceva con loro. Stiles era comunque contento, seppure fosse convinto di perdere.   
\- Ok, qual è lo scopo? - Chiese Derek ignorando completamente le regole.   
Dopo che gli spiegarono le basi e la parte principale, questi rispose con un sorrisino sbieco e di sfida.   
\- Propongo una sola regola. - Disse poi con un marcato sadismo negli occhi che riflettevano il rosso del suo sangue. Gli altri lo guardarono senza immaginare che regola potesse proporre uno come lui, poi la disse sempre con la sua aria sadica: - Niente regole! - Scott ed Isaac alzarono i pugni fischiando convinti e gioiosi all'idea di fare una partita senza regole, di puro divertimento. Poter dare fondo a tutta la loro forza doveva essere effettivamente esilarante ed esaltante.   
\- Ci stiamo! - Gridarono infatti tirandosi il cinque fra loro. Stiles ovviamente alzò il braccio esitante e preoccupato.   
\- Ah... io ne proporrei una seconda... - I tre lupi lo fissarono pronti a schiacciarlo. - E' vietato uccidermi ed usare violenza contro di me! Fra di voi fatevi pure tutto il male del mondo, ma io... - Derek gli rimise la visiera protettiva sul viso.   
\- Quello era scontato. Chi ti tocca è morto! - E sicuramente il rosso nei suoi occhi e le zanne che spuntavano non erano esattamente un tono di scherno.   
Naturalmente tutto questo piacque enormemente a Scott ed Isaac, convinti di partire avvantaggiati. Praticamente giocavano 2 contro uno e quell'uno non sapeva giocare a lacrosse.   
Derek poteva anche essere il più forte fra loro, ma era il più scarso nel gioco. Per di più doveva proteggere Stiles, di conseguenza il risultato non poteva che essere solo uno.   
Giocare due contro due non era di certo una cosa facile, si dovevano fare molte più corse e passaggi continui, le azioni erano necessariamente più veloci. Questo, naturalmente nel caso in cui i 4 giocatori fossero normali. Se erano lupi mannari era tutta un'altra tattica.   
La parola d'ordine era 'agilità'.   
Prima di cominciare Stiles disse al cane di stare in parte e stare buono, ci impiegò dieci minuti a farsi capire ed alla fine ci pensò Derek con uno sguardo particolare che probabilmente comunicava direttamente nella sua mente. Subito il cucciolo si mise buono in un angolo. Tutti commentarono che somigliava davvero a Stiles perchè come lui non obbediva a nessuno, solo a Derek!   
Appena Scott ebbe la pallina, la passò subito ad Isaac il quale non perse tempo a correre in attesa che Scott si riposizionasse. Saltò con sorpresa sia Derek che Stiles e ancora in aria andò a segno dalla distanza senza la minima difficoltà.   
Un salto simile in partita sarebbe stato assolutamente vietato, per loro. Ma lì la minestra cambiava e solo allora capirono quanto davvero divertente poteva essere!   
Stiles fece un segno di stizza cercando un motivo per lamentarsi, naturalmente non poteva dire nulla ad Isaac, così se la prese logicamente con Derek.   
\- Ok, ora sai come funziona! Sei tu fra noi quello che può fare le acrobazie, chiaro? Io non posso! Se vedi che uno di loro salta, tu salti con lui e lo azzanni! Va bene? La tattica è questa! - Semplice e chiara. Derek finalmente capì e con un sorrisino divertito ed acceso si riposizionò al centro lasciando la contesa a Scott e Stiles, una cosa relativamente semplice.   
Di nuovo Scott fu più veloce e di nuovo la lasciò ad Isaac il quale ingenuamente era convinto di poter replicare la stessa azione, saltò però si trovò davanti un muro umano fatto di forza e muscoli di gran lunga superiori alla propria.   
Derek aveva saltato in perfetta sincronia e l'aveva agganciato col braccio rivoltandolo in aria, facendolo finire per terra con un tonfo sordo ed un paio di ossa rotte.   
Mentre lui se le aggiustava, la pallina rotolò nei pressi di Stiles il quale la prese e cominciò a correre gridando il nome di Derek affinchè lo seguisse per aiutarlo.   
Lui, in quanto umano, giocava come normalmente avrebbe fatto in un due contro due.   
Scott, rimasto solo per qualche millesimo di secondo, si trovò istintivamente a puntare Stiles con gli occhi dorati e tutta l'insana intenzione di atterrarlo con la forza. Derek decise di planare su di lui per dare il via libero a Stiles e alla sua corsa.   
\- Continua! - Disse infatti. Stiles allora proseguì mentre notava con la coda dell'occhio che anche Scott agonizzava a terra.   
Ovviamente segnò perchè nessuno degli altri due era riuscito a rientrare in difesa e quando esultò saltando e sorridendo tutto felice, si fermò con le braccia a mezz'aria.   
Scott ed Isaac erano a terra che aspettavano di riaggiustare le ossa rotte da quel macellaio di Derek, il quale invece stava fra loro due pronto a ripetere le sue mosse per non farli rialzare.   
Stiles abbassò le braccia e si grattò la nuca incerto se fosse il caso di continuare, poi alzò le spalle.   
L'avevano voluta loro!   
“Tanto sono loro quelli dalla pellaccia dura, mica io!”   
Stiles corse in mezzo al campo dopo aver recuperato la pallina e passando accanto a Derek gli diede il cinque.   
\- Devo dire che è più esaltante di quel che pensassi... - Fece Stiles capendo come sarebbe andata la partita.   
Anche Scott ed Isaac cominciavano a capire la loro ingenuità.   
Derek non era mai stato più vivo di così, era irriconoscibile, in effetti. Sembrava divertirsi davvero.   
\- Ok, continuiamo così. Siamo uno pari... - Stiles ormai era esaltato. Si piazzò davanti a Scott mentre questi sorrideva decisamente meno di prima.   
\- Che c'è, non sei più sicuro di vincere? - Chiese spaccone. L'amico fece una smorfia contrariata e rispose cercando di apparire quanto più sicuro di sé potesse.   
\- Con quel cannone umano che ti copre le spalle vorrei sfidare chiunque! -   
Stiles, che aveva una sorprendente visione futura, rispose esaltato.   
\- E che aspettate a fare come lui? - Scott si morse il labbro.   
\- Puoi giurarci che lo farò! - Derek sogghignò.   
\- Oh oh... voglio proprio vederlo! -   
Scott e Derek si fissarono battaglieri attraverso un divertito Stiles.   
La terza volta fu un sorprendente Stiles a prendere la pallina, si era esaltato ed aveva avuto uno scatto maggiore di prima, l'aveva passata a Derek scartando velocemente Scott il quale puntò subito il lupo avversario che non sapeva bene cosa dovesse fare ora con la pallina. Però notò che Stiles correva verso un poco raccomandabile Isaac che aveva sete di vendetta, o voglia di morire.   
Derek, sempre tenendo la pallina nella racchetta, saltò Scott sorprendendolo e arrivò su Isaac tramortendolo. Troppo veloce per i suoi riflessi non certo all'altezza di quelli del suo capo branco. Stiles non si stupì né si fermò, fece solo una smorfia di dolore simpatizzante per Isaac che si contorceva con un altro osso rotto, poi alzò la racchetta gridando a Derek di passargli la pallina mentre continuava a correre verso la porta.   
Derek gliela passò e si occupò di Scott che aveva tentato di fermarlo con la forza, anche se un istante troppo tardi.   
Finì male anche lui, di nuovo e, di nuovo, Stiles andò a segno.   
\- Maledizione, così è facile! - Esclamò combattivo Scott a denti stretti mentre si guariva.   
\- Sì? Dov'è finito il 'non è equo'? Non era lui che non sapeva giocare ed io solo un umano? - Stiles, recuperata di nuovo la pallina, tornò in centro accanto ad un contento Derek col quale si scambiò ancora il cinque. Si guardarono mentre gli altri due cercavano di guarirsi.   
La verità era che facevano un'ottima squadra, molto meglio di quanto avrebbero potuto pensare.   
\- Certo, tu non ti devi preoccupare di niente altro che correre verso la porta e segnare mentre lui ti leva di torno tutti i seccatori con la forza! Facile così! - Isaac esponeva l'ovvio, ma ormai il meccanismo era partito e non si sarebbe potuto fermare.   
\- Com'è che si dice in questi casi? - Chiese Derek verso Stiles sempre con quella luce sadica che in lui indicava divertimento.   
\- Mai svegliare il can che dorme? Chi è causa del suo mal pianga sé stesso? Avete voluto la bicicletta, ora pedalate? Chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta? -   
\- Andava bene la prima, ma anche le altre rendono! - Rispose Derek fermandolo prima che sciorinasse tutti i proverbi conosciuti e non.   
Scott ed Isaac, tornati in piedi, si riposizionarono più combattivi che mai.   
Almeno un'azione dovevano fargliela vedere.


	33. Giochi innocenti per bambini deficienti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuiamo a divertirci con loro nella notte del compleanno di Stiles. Finiscono la partita di lacrosse più alternativa mai fatta e proseguono con la cena introducendo il dopocena, ovvero il momento in cui Stiles si dovrebbe ubriacare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho sempre immaginato una serata simile ed alla fine ho deciso di scriverla e lasciarmi totalmente andare al divertimento (specie personale), perchè poi cose così diventeranno impossibili. Comunque grazie al racconto di zio Peter, sappiamo che da ragazzo Derek era davvero uno spaccone... mentre beh, il sadismo e lo spirito combattivo sono rimasti sempre invariati.

CAPITOLO XXXII:   
GIOCHI INNOCENTI PER BAMBINI DEFICIENTI   
  
Scott prese per primo la pallina e la passò ad Isaac, poi scartò subito Stiles. Isaac saggiamente non saltò e cominciò a correre.  
Scott puntò dritto Derek con gran coraggio e nonostante l'altro si fosse preparato per atterrarlo velocemente, l'altro si rivelò un osso più duro del previsto. Scott sapeva di dover guadagnare giusto una frazione di secondo necessaria per permettere ad Isaac di andare in rete. Neutralizzare Derek era sufficiente, così si impegnò quel tanto per trattenere l'avversario un secondo di più. Scott si era rinforzato molto e se non era colto di sorpresa poteva dare molto filo da torcere, per cui alla fine fu uno scontro quasi interessante, però evitando gli artigli restò la forza bruta superiore in Derek. Scott, quindi, alla fine venne atterrato, ma Isaac comunque aveva segnato mentre Stiles aveva provato a rincorrerlo senza successo.   
Isaac e Scott si abbracciarono per il risultato raggiunto, cosa che nemmeno gli altri due che erano davvero una coppia avevano fatto.   
Però nel gioco era tutto lecito e normale.   
Ora erano esaltati anche loro, dopo il primo momento di sconforto. Finalmente avevano capito come fare.   
La nuova azione fu simile a quella precedente, con la differenza che Derek saltò Scott ignorandolo per andare dritto su Isaac. Vedendolo, passò la pallina a Scott il quale la presa in una posizione acrobatica quasi senza guardare, l'azione in sé fu anche bella. Una volta ricevuto cominciò a correre e mentre Isaac era di nuovo con un osso rotto, Derek lo raggiunse, i due si spalleggiarono mentre Stiles, seduto in mezzo al campo, aspettava che Scott segnasse con la furbizia o Derek lo facesse fuori.  
Alla fine successero entrambe le cose. Scott in un estremo sacrificio si fece colpire per poter tirare con un colpo sicuro e segnare. Però Derek gli ruppe un paio di costole che ci misero un po' a riaggiustarsi.   
\- Ma vi divertite sul serio a farvi picchiare da lui? Voglio dire... per essere sul 3 a 2 vi ha massacrato davvero... dovreste provare a rispondere alle sue carognate... ops, che dico, ci provate! È solo che non ci riuscite perchè lui è troppo forte! - La risata sguaiata che ne conseguì fu decisamente fastidiosa, ma non potendo farci molto lo lasciarono gracchiare. Era la prima volta che Stiles esaltava tanto il suo ragazzo e a Derek la cosa piaceva.   
Per la nuova manche, l'alpha si propose di prendere lui la pallina, a livello di riflessi non c'era storia. Aveva capito come fare, per cui Stiles si posizionò accanto pronto a riceverla e correre mentre si chiedeva come il suo compagno avrebbe potuto fermare sia Scott che Isaac, ma decise di fidarsi di lui.   
Appena ricevette la pallina, come immaginato, cominciò a correre verso la porta. Derek prese spunto da una delle azioni di Scott e lo scartò velocissimo per poi saltare con una capriola avvitata su Isaac pronto a colpire Stiles. Non voleva certo fargli veramente male, solo metterlo fuori gioco. Non era molto bravo a controllare la sua forza, però Derek arrivò prima e lo mise fuori gioco. Si stava rialzando per occuparsi di Scott quando lo vide ormai già su Stiles. L'amico, al contrario di Isaac era più bravo a controllarsi, così lo mise a terra senza fargli male. Non allo stesso modo la pensò Derek il quale stava per lasciare perdere la racchetta quando si vide arrivare la pallina. Stiles, cadendo, gliel'aveva tirata.   
\- Avanti, segna! - Gridò da terra. Derek registrò l'ordine e registrò che veniva da Stiles, non registrò altro.   
Come un lupo seguiva gli ordini del padrone, Derek andò a segno. Dopo di che, come che l'azione non fosse finita, andò anche su Scott e gli ruppe qualche osso che, non aspettandoselo, non l'aveva contrastato od evitato.   
\- E che cazzo! Il gioco era fermo, avete pareggiato! - Si lamentò mentre si contorceva per il braccio rotto. Stiles ridacchiò mentre Derek andava a controllare che stesse bene.   
\- Avevamo una regola, oltre a quella di non avere regole. Non gli si può far male! - Quando era così protettivo verso Stiles, questi si scioglieva, era al settimo cielo e quasi sperava che gli facessero male di proposito, ma Scott naturalmente non era dello stesso avviso. Aveva solo voglia di strozzarlo.   
\- Non gli ho fatto male, l'ho solo atterrato! So come fare senza ferirlo, cosa credi? - Derek guardò Stiles il quale si alzò sventolando le mani in segno di 'tutto ok'.   
\- E' vero, non mi ha fatto niente... - A quel punto Derek ci rimase anche male, un po' per la figuraccia fatta ed un po' per il modo disumano in cui si era esposto.   
Infatti grugnì qualcosa di inesistente e tornò in mezzo al campo.   
\- Quanto andrà avanti il massacro? È evidente che non riuscite a contrastarlo! È solo lui che fa male a voi, non ha proprio senso... potete anche riuscire a segnare, ma noi recupereremo sempre... - Scott strinse le spalle avvicinandosi un po' dolorante.   
\- In effetti penso che finiremo pari, ci equipariamo abbastanza... - Isaac in risposta rimase a terra senza fiato, ancora una volta che avrebbe dovuto aggiustarsi un osso e si sarebbe sotterrato di partenza. Stava leggermente esaurendo le forze.   
\- Per me va bene anche il pari! - Disse infatti ansimante.   
Stiles non era molto per i pareggi, ma alla fin fine, come Scott, poteva scendere a compromessi. Del resto effettivamente potevano andare avanti così tutta la notte, nessuno dei due avrebbe vinto... e Scott ed Isaac si sarebbero rotti tutte le ossa sul serio.   
\- Che?! Un corno! Che mi significano i pareggi? O si vince o si perde! Non esiste proprio! E poi è un ottimo allenamento per voi che siete così inferiori a me! - Derek ovviamente preferiva o vincere o perdere. Beh, vincere.   
Non ci sarebbe mai stato ad un pareggio e cominciando a sventolare la racchetta per indicare ad Isaac di rialzarsi e sistemarsi, lo vide rotolare a pancia in giù sfinito, per nulla intenzionato a rialzarsi.   
\- Giochi senza di me, io non alzo il mio culo da terra! - Si lamentò per niente spaventato di morire.   
Derek in effetti l'intenzione di calpestarlo l'aveva, però Stiles gli prese il braccio e lo fermò. Per lui quella dimostrazione di superiorità era più che sufficiente.   
\- Dai, è come se avessimo vinto perchè tu da solo li tieni a bada e li massacri, loro non ti hanno rotto nemmeno un unghia! Ed io sono solo un umano, come dite voi... siamo superiori, abbiamo comunque vinto, alla fine! - Eh, l'abilità di Stiles nel rigirarsi Derek. Leggendaria.   
Scott avrebbe replicato che non era vero niente, ma sapeva che lo faceva per impedirgli di spezzarsi ancora in due o tre parti, per cui sentendo Isaac aprire bocca per replicare, andò di corsa da lui e, stendendoglisi sopra, lo tramortì mozzandogli il fiato.   
Così non disse niente e Derek si convinse.   
\- Ok, però lo devono dire! - Il sadismo. Stiles si stava divertendo, non lo poteva certo negare. A questo guardò Scott che li fissò stufo e arrabbiato. Anche l'umiliazione, ora?   
\- Altrimenti? - Disse infatti incapace di abbassare del tutto la testa.   
\- Altrimenti si gioca finchè c'è un vero vincitore! -   
\- Non ci arrendiamo, finisce perchè siamo pari! - Disse Isaac da sotto il sedere di Scott, era ancora seduto su di lui.   
\- Allora in piedi e decretiamo il vincitore! - Derek non mollava, non sapeva come ci si arrendeva o si perdeva, non poteva di certo accettare quella situazione poco chiara di stallo. In lui ora c'era tutto l'adolescente che un tempo era stato, spaccone, protagonista e di compagnia.   
Beh, ora non era molto di compagnia, però era di nuovo spaccone!   
\- Basta, avete vinto voi! Non è vero che Derek è un incapace e che eravate sbilanciati! Eravate molto bilanciati, invece! Uno completava la debolezza dell'altro! Dovreste brevettare il vostro sistema! Vivete felici e contenti finchè morte non vi separi! Adesso lasciateci morire in pace! - Sbottò stufo Scott sapendo che non ne sarebbero usciti in nessun altro modo. Dopo averlo detto si stese, sempre su Isaac, e tirò il fiato.   
\- Scott... sei comodo? - Disse il ragazzo sotto con un lamento.   
\- Mmm... in effetti sì! - Fece l'altro.   
\- Io no... - Con questo si voltò e lo fece rotolare a terra accanto a lui.   
Stiles alzò le braccia in alto facendo volare elmetto e racchetta.   
\- Abbiamo vinto! - Con questo abbracciò Derek per la prima volta dall'inizio della partita, questi non lo respinse perchè trovava bella quella sua felicità ed appropriata ad un momento che era stato, doveva ammetterlo, sorprendentemente divertente.   
Divertente come una volta lo era per lui giocare a basket a scuola con gli amici.   
\- Siamo un'ottima squadra! - Disse baciando la guancia a Derek con entusiasmo. Derek pensò brevemente che lo fossero in tutte le cose, alla fin fine.   
Stiles aveva un ruolo determinante nel loro branco e lo poteva anche negare per preservarlo, però se si trattava di affrontare un certo tipo di cose, Stiles era la mente. Punto.   
\- Direi vincenti! - Rispose prima di lasciarsi andare anche lui con un bacio veloce sul collo, Stiles rabbrividì di gioia e di piacere, dopo di che se lo tirò dietro e si stese con Scott ed Isaac che cercavano in tutti i modi di evitare di guardarli per non ritrovarsi con la suola degli scarponi di Derek sulla carotide.   
Stesi tutti e quattro a terra, Stiles allargò le braccia e guardò il cielo fra i rami, cominciava la sera, le prime stelle si affacciavano nel manto sempre più scuro, il tutto sarebbe presto diventato molto più suggestivo.   
\- Sono contento che ci siate... - Disse Stiles felice in uno slancio di apertura pura e semplice.   
In quel momento per lui non esistevano problemi.   
La questione del kanima e di Gerard erano state debellate da un po', era tornata la pace anche con gli Argent, non c'erano minacce all'orizzonte e con Derek le cose andavano sempre meglio. Aveva anche un gruppetto di amici più numeroso del solito Scott. Di solito comprendevano anche Lydia ed Allison, ma adesso la questione con loro era complicata. Però in linea di massima le cose non erano mai andate meglio, nonostante i precedenti, le fatiche per superare gli ostacoli, i complessi subiti.   
Non aveva idea che in realtà più di una minaccia incombeva su entrambi e che una delle due Derek gliela stava abilmente nascondendo.   
Certo, c'era il piccolo dettaglio che Erika e Boyd non erano rintracciabili, ma lui sosteneva che se ne fossero andati con un altro branco, come avevano annunciato di voler fare, e che fosse per questo che Derek non li trovava.   
Non sapeva che invece lui li sentiva seriamente in pericolo. Cercava di tenerlo lontano il più possibile da quel mondo e da quei problemi. Per contro non poteva allontanarlo, pur provandoci non ci riusciva. Era obiettivamente bello stare con lui e dopo aver assaggiato una sorprendente serata in libertà, spensierato, si era convinto che di cose se ne era perso, in quegli anni passati da eremita.   
Avrebbe mai potuto averne altre, o era un caso isolato?   
Steso per terra accanto a Stiles, ad un'entusiasta e felice Stiles, sperava che risolto anche la questione degli alpha e di Erika e Boyd, per lui sarebbe arrivata l'agognata pace. La voleva con Stiles.   
Era pronto ad ammetterlo e a chiederlo, però si era detto che sarebbe successo solo nel caso in cui avrebbe risolto tutto sul serio. Solo dopo avrebbe legato come si doveva Stiles a sé. E con legarlo intendeva arrendersi ad una relazione vera a tutti gli effetti. Anche nella questione sessuale.   
  
Per cena si strafogarono di schifezze che Scott e Stiles avevano provveduto a portarsi. Derek non era un gran mangione, ma favorì comunque... anche se non in modo indecente.   
Stiles in compenso mangiò anche per lui ed Isaac si rivelò più affamato del solito.   
Viveva con Derek perchè non aveva più nessuno, ma il modo in cui lui si prendeva cura del suo beta faceva venire spesso i brividi. In due parole: doveva arrangiarsi!   
Derek non faceva spese e cose simili, nel suo rifugio, ora uno nuovo migliore dei precedenti ma sempre una specie di magazzino o fabbrica in disuso, c'erano diverse stanze, la più grande l'usava come camera personale, oltre che come zona giorno dove stavano per lo più. Una delle altre l'usava Isaac. Il ragazzo ci aveva messo un letto, una scrivania, un armadio. Il minimo per sopravvivere.   
Però non c'erano cucine, dispense, cantine con cibi e cose per mangiare. Per quello si prendevano cibi precotti, per cui sostanzialmente non mangiavano molto. Isaac aveva la fortuna della mensa scolastica, a cena mangiava quello che gli lasciava Derek che di solito prendeva porzione doppia di quel che ingurgitava. Le serate migliori era quando faceva carne ai ferri, l'unica cosa che cucinava e che si concedeva di fare. Gli veniva molto bene.   
Il problema era che le porzioni di Derek non erano quello che Isaac avrebbe mangiato potendo scegliere. Ovvero: Isaac era un adolescente in fase di crescita, voleva mangiare molto di più, ma non poteva pretendere la luna. Era già tanto che Derek pensasse a lui... a modo suo lo faceva...   
Derek non era un gran capo branco, non era facile diventarlo così su due piedi dopo essere stato solo per tanto tempo. Non si era mai preso cura di altri che di sé stesso. Adesso con Isaac faceva del suo meglio, ma spesso doveva vedersela da solo. Se aveva ancora fame o se la teneva, o andava da Scott a scroccare del cibo.   
Quella sera davanti a tutto quel ben di Dio, decise di lasciarsi andare e attaccò a mangiare come un bue, fissato con enorme sorpresa dagli altri. Scott e Stiles dopo un primo momento di disorientamento, si misero a gareggiare a chi mangiava di più e più in fretta e dopo aver fatto abbastanza schifo fino a far quasi vomitare Derek, si stesero alzando bandiera bianca nello stesso momento.   
Certo, avevano sterminato tutto!   
Derek ancora seduto aveva finito da un pezzo ed era rimasto senza parole a fissarli ingurgitare tanto cibo.   
\- Io non so come avete fatto! - Disse infatti sconvolto. Stiles ridacchiò e gli batté la mano nel ginocchio.   
\- Affami il tuo beta così quando può si strafoga! -   
\- Sì, ma tu di solito non mangi così tanto! Come hai fatto, ora? - Era vero, Stiles non era un gran mangione. Il ragazzo ruttò poco finemente, alzò le spalle e appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe incrociate. Derek lo fissò pensando fosse troppo sfacciato, ma non lo tolse.   
\- Al mio compleanno ci devo dare dentro. - stava disperatamente cercando di non vomitare, quando il cane gli saltò sullo stomaco. Quello fu il colpo di grazia, infatti alzandosi velocemente fece volare via l'animale che si lamentò e corse in un angolo a vomitare sul serio. Scott e Isaac risero mentre Derek scosse il capo prendendo il cane in braccio per impedirgli di andare a fare quella cosa oscena che solitamente facevano i cani quando qualcuno dava di stomaco.   
Con quella scusa si coccolò il cagnolino che si mise a mordicchiargli il collo ed il viso, al suo sguardo minaccioso volto a farlo smettere, e con sguardo minaccioso si intendeva iridi rosse, il piccolo non si mise a uggiolare ma si limitò a leccargli tutta la faccia. Scott ed Isaac che avevano osservato la scena ridacchiarono pensando che quel piccolo sacco di pulci era proprio Stiles. L'unico sulla faccia della Terra che, davanti alle minacce di Derek, gli saltava addosso e se lo faceva invece che scappare via spaventato.   
Quando il ragazzo tornò stava molto meglio.   
\- Bene, ora che mi sono liberato lo stomaco e la vescica comincerei con i dolci, che dite? - i due stesi a terra lo guardarono come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Che?! Sei matto? Se metto ancora qualcosa dentro faccio la tua fine! - Commentò Scott. Isaac nemmeno si degnò.   
Stiles fece il broncio e si sedette abbracciandosi le ginocchia, Derek lo guardò aspettandosi qualche solita lamentela, convinto che non potesse semplicemente chiudere così e sottostare a qualcosa. Ci rimase male quando non disse altro e vedendolo rabbrividire impallidì capendo che aveva qualcosa che non andava.   
\- Stai male? - Chiese infatti brusco.   
Gli altri tre lo guardarono stupito.   
\- Perchè? - Era una cosa strana anche se la chiedeva a Stiles. Derek era comunque Derek! Non dimostrava preoccupazione per gli altri anche se poi in realtà lo era.   
\- Hai rabbrividito e non ti sei lamentato al 'no' di Scott! - Rispose subito mettendo giù il cane che, per niente d'accordo, gli salì sulle gambe cercando di arrampicarsi ed arrivare alla faccia. Derek lo ignorò aspettando la risposta da Stiles che, preso alla sprovvista, alzò le spalle piacevolmente sorpreso da quella sua attenzione.   
\- No sto bene è solo che mi è venuto un po' freddo. Anche se è estate, di notte c'è un po' fresco... non mi sono portato cose pesanti ed ora ho freddo! - Per dare maggior convinzione, si strinse nelle braccia meglio. Il cane vedendo quel gesto del padrone passò da Derek a lui. Fu più facile arrampicarglisi addosso, Stiles lo aiutò e se lo strinse al petto.   
Qualche secondo dopo Derek aveva acceso il fuoco dopo aver circoscritto la zona con delle pietre e messo vicino la legna raccolta in precedenza, quando nel pomeriggio avevano messo in sicurezza la zona.   
Scott ed Isaac lo guardarono e fecero quelle loro facce tipicamente ebeti.   
\- Ma guarda... - Cominciarono a commentare in botta e risposta perfettamente sincroni.   
-S e io dico che ho freddo quello mi dice di arrangiarmi o coprirmi! -   
\- Ma lo dice Stiles ed è subito ad accendere un fuoco! -   
\- Ehi Derek, sono scomodo, mi prendi qualcosa per appoggiare la testa? - Fece Isaac proprio per metterlo alla prova. Come immaginato la sua risposta fu prevedibile.   
\- Arrangiati! - Più sgarbato che mai, come sempre.   
Isaac e Scott si guardarono e risero e Derek lanciò loro un legno in pieno stomaco, uno bello grande che colpì tutti e due perchè stesi vicini. Per poco non fece vomitare anche loro, ma la piantarono di prenderlo in giro, mentre Stiles gongolava felice per il gesto premuroso del suo ragazzo che finalmente si comportava da tale per la prima volta. Magari era la volta buona che oltre a fare sesso si sarebbero detti che si amavano.   
Stiles era tutto uno zucchero e forse era per questo che il cane lo leccava, comunque rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi a cuore dimenticandosi che di norma litigavano dalla mattina alla sera per poi chiudere tutto con baci e carezze da film porno. Cose comunque che non arrivavano alla quarta base, ovvero il sesso completo.   
Forse quella notte potevano cambiare pagina, fare la coppia normale che si scambiava amorevoli attenzioni, parlava dei loro sentimenti e soprattutto facevano sesso.   
Il suo diciassettesimo compleanno avrebbe segnato la sua vita, Stiles ne era convinto, non poteva che essere così!   
\- Bene, bando alle cose sdolcinate! Facciamo un gioco! - Esclamò Scott al quale stava venendo il diabete -ora Derek si era messo a carezzare il pancino di Stiles -il cane- beato fra le braccia del padrone.-   
\- Che gioco? - Disse Isaac sperando in qualcosa che riequilibrasse il tasso glucemico.   
Scott a quel punto tirò fuori la bottiglia di wiskey del signor Stilinski, bella chiusa sigillata, e la mise davanti a sé fissando con aria abbastanza sadica il suo amico.   
\- La tradizione vuole che Stiles questa notte si ubriachi. Però se lui si ubriaca e noi lo guardiamo non è divertente... - Cominciò a spiegare.   
\- Ma noi non possiamo ubriacarci, non ci riusciremo nemmeno volendolo... - Obiettò Isaac. Scott lo fissò zittendolo.   
\- Appunto. Per cui faremo un gioco che comprenderà il bere. - A Scott era chiara la dinamica, agli altri no e visto che Isaac e Derek lo fissavano senza capire, Stiles spiegò loro spazientito.   
\- E' ovvio! Visto che se bevessimo mi ubriacherei solo io, per divertirci tutti e quattro senza rinunciare alla mia ubriacatura, facciamo un gioco. Questo gioco prevede che ci divertiamo tutti e 4 ed in più che mi ubriachi. - Stiles aveva tradotto alla perfezione il suo migliore amico e Scott lo guardò orgoglioso, pensando come sempre che era fortunato ad avere lui che lo capiva al volo.   
\- E che gioco è? -   
\- Un classico che non passa mai di moda... - Sentendolo, Isaac alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Non abbiamo dodici anni! - Scott lo fissò con sguardo sottile ammonitore di chi non ammetteva repliche.   
\- Sembra una cazzata ma quando lo facciamo diventa divertente! - Isaac si coprì la faccia convinto che fosse la fine di una bella amicizia.   
\- Quanti anni hai in realtà, Scott? - Chiese con aria di sufficienza tipica sua, Scott gli diede un pugno che lo fece volare giù dall'altra parte, Isaac si alzò e lo ricambiò ma conclusero lì.   
\- Si può sapere di che diavolo parlate? - Chiese Derek. Stiles aveva capito anche di che gioco si trattava.   
\- Obbligo o verità, giusto? -   
Scott annuì trionfante!   
\- Sembra stupido, ma poi è divertente! Uno sta sotto a turno e gli altri gli fanno tutte le domande che vogliono, lo scopo è far sì che si rifiuti di rispondere. Se si rifiuta allora viene obbligato a pagare pegno. Il pegno è qualcosa che deve fare deciso dagli altri. Nel caso di Stiles dovrà bere! Visto che l'obiettivo di tutto questo è farlo ubriacare, bisognerà impegnarsi con le domande in modo che invece di rispondere, beva! - Scott spiegò in modo esauriente. Era la prima volta che lo faceva, ma quando vedeva i telefilm, i ragazzi si divertivano sempre con quelle cose. Certo, in quattro era una cosa un po' scema, ma visto che fra loro, a parte Scott e Stiles, non si conoscevano davvero così bene, poteva valerne la pena. Avrebbe preso due piccioni con una fava. Sarebbe passata la serata in modo divertente e forse anche abbastanza alternativo ed in più si sarebbero conosciuti meglio.   
\- L'alternativa c'è? - Chiese Isaac sapendo che in qualche modo, in quelle cose ci rimetteva sempre lui.   
\- Sì... far scegliere a lui il passatempo di stanotte! - Rispose abilmente Scott indicando Stiles, il suo viso si accese come una lampada da discoteca ed Isaac rispose immediatamente prima di farlo parlare.   
\- Ok, mi va bene questo gioco! Allora, chi comincia? - Scott rise sapendo che avrebbe detto così e Stiles fece il broncio. Derek non era molto divertito all'idea di fare quella cosa, infatti non se lo tenne per sé.   
\- Giocate voi, io sono grande per quelle cavolate! - Stiles lo fissò sbieco come un cane da caccia.   
\- Non tirare fuori stupide scuse! -   
\- Che scuse e scuse? È vero che sono troppo grande per... -   
\- Dì piuttosto che hai paura. Se lo dici, visto che è vero, ti permetto di non giocare. Altrimenti giochi. E se non giochi significherà comunque che hai paura anche se non lo ammetti! - L'aveva rigirata a proprio favore con una tale abilità che nemmeno un genio di dizione avrebbe potuto trovare un contrattacco degno. Derek rimase a bocca aperta stordito a fissare il proprio ragazzo e con Scott ed Isaac che se la ridevano sotto i baffi, l'alpha acconsentì per evitare di fare in qualche modo altre figure di merda.   
\- Tu pensi di sopravvivere a domani, sì? - Minaccia molto chiara.   
\- Sono ottimista! - Derek scosse il capo e cedette:   
\- Chi sta sotto per primo? - Sperava di essere per lo meno l'ultimo. Stiles fece un gran sorriso e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia.   
Il rapporto con lui andava sempre meglio ed era davvero come un sogno, visti i loro precedenti.   
\- Direi il festeggiato! - Dissero gli altri due in coro. Stiles alzò le spalle e prese la bottiglia di wiskey pronto a cominciare.   
\- Tanto non mi ubriacherete con questo gioco, io non ho problemi a rispondere a tutto! - Disse spaccone estremamente sicuro di sé.   
Scott ridacchiò sadico, conosceva troppo bene il suo amico e sapeva che domande fargli per metterlo in difficoltà.   
Per cui cominciò subito con l'artiglieria pesante.   
\- Bene. La prima te la faccio io. Cosa provi per Derek? - Stiles a quello impallidì e cominciò a tossire convulsamente mentre Isaac rideva, Scott lo guardava con aria di sfida e Derek allibito si chiedeva che mai gli prendesse.   
Decisamente Stiles aveva fatto male i conti, per una volta.   
Rispondere a certe cose non era poi così facile come avrebbe pensato. 


	34. Fra domande e pegni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora nella notte del compleanno di Stiles e siamo quindi nelle parti inventate da me, quelle demenziali! Vediamo come e se Stiles risponde alle domande del gioco e cosa fa Derek! E poi spazio ad un po' di dolce scisaac.

CAPITOLO XXXIII:   
FRA DOMANDE E PEGNI   
  
Stiles si pentì immediatamente di aver accettato così alla leggera quel gioco.   
Il punto era uno e sicuramente solo lui poteva comprenderne ogni sfaccettatura.   
Gli altri nemmeno mezza.   
Se non rispondeva e beveva dimostrava che aveva qualcosa da nascondere sull'argomento ed avere qualcosa da nascondere su cosa si prova per il proprio ragazzo, è come scavarsi la fossa, significava litigio assicurato e quindi, per quella notte, sicuramente niente sesso.   
Se però avesse risposto spavaldo qualcosa, qualunque cosa, sicuramente a Derek sarebbe andato di traverso il raro buon umore di quella sera perchè lui odiava che si parlasse di quelle cose... figurarsi davanti ad altri! Quindi niente sesso nemmeno in quel caso.   
Stiles non sapeva davvero cosa fare, lui aveva le idee chiare, sapeva cosa provava per Derek, se ne stava innamorando sul serio, gli piaceva, l'attraeva, era molto importante per lui.   
Ma dirlo davanti a quei due impiccioni significava far arrabbiare Derek. Non dirlo significava farlo arrabbiare comunque.   
Storse le labbra e soppesò le due possibilità quando decise che non rispondere sarebbe stato comunque peggio.   
Così si fece forza ed aprì la bocca per dirlo.   
Bocca che fu subito tappata dalla bottiglia che Derek aveva aperto e gli aveva ficcato fino in gola soffocandolo. Ci entrò metà del contenuto e Stiles oltre a soffocare e annegare, andò a fuoco perchè da zero a dieci in due nano secondi, non era uno scherzo.   
Quella roba era molto alcolica, era quasi come bere alcool puro, per lui che non beveva mai nemmeno una birra.   
Si tolse la bottiglia di bocca, sputacchiò quel po' che riuscì a non buttare giù e tossì l'anima per venti minuti al termine dei quali cominciò a farsi aria e a dire se si poteva spegnere il fuoco.   
\- Ok, adesso avete circa cinque minuti di autonomia prima che non capisca più niente... sbrigatevi con le domande! - Disse Scott il quale ormai conosceva bene anche le sbronze del suo amico. Ovviamente prima se l'era fatta sotto dal ridere.   
\- Ehi se non volevi che dicessi qualcosa bastava dirmi di tacere, perchè mi hai soffocato e annegato? - Cominciò a lamentarsi Stiles dando una spinta a Derek. Il cane si era addormentato accanto ai due, in tutto quel trambusto aveva alzato la testa, li aveva guardati e si era rimesso a dormire.   
Derek non espresse nemmeno un minimo problema in quel che aveva fatto.   
\- Se ti dicevo di stare zitto, avresti risposto per puntiglio! - Qua aveva ragione, ma di norma non   
gliel'avrebbe data comunque. Di norma. Lì Stiles rise e annuì.   
\- Mi sa che hai ragione! Stavo solo per dire quello che provo per te, non ho niente da nascondere! Che male c'è nel dire che... - Derek gli rimise la bottiglia in bocca facendolo bere ancora.   
\- Così lo mandi in coma etilico, lui è umano! - Commentò Scott che però si stava divertendo. Derek gliela tolse e attese un'altra sceneggiata. Che non arrivò. Stiles rideva.   
\- Va bene, chi ha da chiedermi qualcosa? - Sembrava tutto a posto e lo era perchè ormai era sempre meno in sé.   
Isaac non aveva molte curiosità, non si interessava gran ché a Stiles, per cui gli fece la prima domanda che gli venne in mente.  
\- Come hai conosciuto Scott? - Scott e Derek lo guardarono mentre Stiles cercava di comprendere la domanda.   
\- Isaac, non hai capito il senso del gioco, devi chiedergli cose imbarazzanti e soprattutto a cui non vorrebbe rispondere... altrimenti non è divertente! - Isaac si strinse nelle spalle guardando Scott con aria un po' corrucciata.   
\- E' la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente... e poi scusa, se era per farlo ubriacare mi pare che l'obiettivo sia stato raggiunto! - Isaac non aveva tutti i torti, ma se ci si doveva divertire, bisognava farlo come si doveva.   
\- Sì però impegnati! Fagli una domanda scomoda! - Alla fine Isaac si decise senza rifletterci molto di nuovo.   
\- Ok, raccontaci un segreto che non hai mai detto ad anima viva, nemmeno a Scott! - Disse. Scott batté finalmente le mani contento.   
\- Oh, hai capito come funziona! - Stile lo fissò corrucciato.   
\- Non capisco, a quale delle due devo rispondere? - Scott rispose ridendo:   
\- A questa! -   
Stiles così si mise a pensarci, la propria mente era un po' annebbiata, ma non a livelli catastrofici, però non riusciva a distinguere i segreti raccontati da quelli non raccontati.   
\- Ouhm... - Cominciò grattandosi la nuca, i capelli gli stavano un po' crescendo e stava anche molto meglio rispetto a prima che li aveva solo corti e rasati. - Posso mangiare dei dolci mentre penso? - Biascicò come se fosse una cosa connessa. Scott gli tirò il contenitore coi dolci al cocco che si erano comprati, Stiles li aprì e cominciò a mangiarli imbrattandosi le dita di cocco perchè erano mezzi sciolti. La cosa pareva non infastidirlo.   
\- Allora? Ci sarà un segreto, no? Se non c'è devi bere! - Stiles sapeva che qualcosa c'era e andò con la mente a ritroso fino a prima di conoscere Scott. Si imbatté con la memoria alla notte in cui aveva incontrato Derek e si rese conto che quello non glielo aveva mai raccontato, però gli venne il dubbio che non fosse valido come segreto perchè Derek lo sapeva, così alzò il dito pieno di cocco e cioccolato bianco e lo puntò sul mento di Derek sporcandolo.   
\- Però lui lo sa, è valido lo stesso? - Scott strabuzzò gli occhi riesumandosi.   
\- Come come? Lui sa una cosa che io non so? Cos'è, avete fatto sesso e non me l'avete detto? Con tutta la vita che fai perchè non te lo vuole concedere mi sembra strano! Stiles, di cosa si tratta?! - Ora stava diventando questione di principio e Derek gli prese il polso e gli tolse il dito dal viso visto che continuava a sporcarlo, lo tenne a distanza debita senza mollarlo per impedirgli di rifarlo e Stiles si distrasse fissandolo.   
\- Beh che hai ora? Non vuoi che dica nemmeno questo? Senti, a qualcosa devo rispondere! - Borbottò alterato, ma poi vedendo il suo mento bianco si mise a ridere e si protese su di lui leccandogli e succhiandogli il punto sporco di dolce.   
Derek spalancò la bocca e gli occhi preso alla sprovvista e Scott ed Isaac si stesero veloci per non vedere. Non era la scena in sé a cui non volevano assistere, era perchè sapevano che Derek li avrebbe uccisi.   
\- Stiles, che diavolo stai facendo? - Disse a denti stretti prendendolo anche per la spalla, oltre che per il mento, e allontanandolo.   
\- Ti pulisco il mento, ti ho sporcato! - Poi si guardò il dito ancora sporco e prima di fargli dire una sola sillaba, gliela mise in bocca. - E sarebbe carino che ricambiassi il favore! - Fu così che Derek non ebbe scelta che succhiargli l'indice. Pulito quello, gli mise anche il pollice. Se non fossero stati lì con quei due ficcanaso sarebbe stato fantastico proseguire, se lo sarebbe anche potuto godere. Ma la verità era un'altra.   
\- Ehm... avete finito? - Chiesero i due senza il coraggio di guardare. Stiles li notò e si mise a ridere, Derek lo spinse e lo rimise a posto.   
\- Sì. - E poi in direzione del suo ragazzo che si spanciava: - Se non la pianti ti uso come legna da ardere! - Stiles rise più forte.   
\- Non lo faresti mai! Chi ti dà poi tutto quel piacere che ti do io? - Scott ed Isaac a quello non poterono trattenere le risate nemmeno per la paura di morire, Derek lo stava davvero per mettere sul fuoco.   
\- Che idea geniale quella di farlo ubriacare! - Commentò alla fine seccato mentre Stiles si aggrappava alla sua vita e lo teneva bello stretto appoggiando la testa sulle sue gambe incrociate. Derek voleva mandarlo via, ma magari così si addormentava. Stiles si sistemò anche a pancia in su e lasciò la presa del busto di Derek per appoggiare le braccia giù. Le mani a giocare con quel che trovavano. Le dita di Derek, la sua maglia, il suo viso... Derek più volte si trovò a prendergliele e a mettergliele a posto con la forza, ma visto che poi tornava si decise a tenergliele entrambe con una sola, appoggiandogliele sul suo petto.   
Una posa molto romantica, in realtà, che i due in attesa preferirono non commentare.   
Era sorprendente la pazienza di Derek!   
\- Allora questa risposta? Arriva mattina, qua! - Lo riportò all'ordine Scott che ora era anche curioso del famoso segreto.   
\- Che domanda era? - Chiese Stiles.   
\- Che segreto non hai mai detto a nessuno nemmeno a me? -   
\- Sì ecco... a te c'è una cosa che non ti ho detto, però Derek la sa e non è proprio valido... quindi magari che posso dirti? - Derek non immaginava di cosa parlasse, per cui lo lasciò parlare.   
\- Stiles, che segreto sa Derek che io non so? - Stiles corrugò la fronte e nella nebbia alcolica cercò di capire l'origine della domanda.   
\- Scott tu mi hai già fatto la domanda! -   
\- Va bene anche quel segreto! - Disse Isaac.   
E poi se Scott voleva sapere quello, gli avrebbe fatto dire quello!   
Stiles si grattò il naso liberando una delle mani dalla presa allentata di Derek, l'altra gliela lasciò nella sua. Gli piaceva essere tenuto in quel modo.   
\- Avevo già incontrato Derek. - Derek si rese conto solo troppo tardi di cosa parlava e gli mise la bottiglia di nuovo in bocca, finendolo per soffocarlo. Stiles l'allontanò e tossì per altri venti minuti, ma ormai Scott era focalizzato su quello.   
\- Mi devi rispondere, ormai! Non vale che gli chiudi la bocca quando ti va a te! - Ruggì Scott verso Derek, non aveva proprio paura di lui anche se cercava di non farlo arrabbiare il più delle volte.   
Derek sospirò mentre Stiles era fuori uso.   
\- Scott... è una cosa nostra. Può rimanere tale? - Era consapevole che così sembrava un sentimentale che ci teneva a Stiles, cosa che poi era parzialmente vera, però non gli importava. Non voleva che glielo raccontasse. Era l'unica cosa loro, solo loro. Era molto infastidito dal fatto che gliela volesse dire.   
Scott era un po' geloso, però capiva che Derek lo era a sua volta e visto che il conteso era un ubriaco che non capiva niente, decise di lasciar perdere perchè dopotutto era buono.   
\- Però mi sembra importante... - Tentò un'ultima volta. Derek sospirò spazientito.   
\- Lo è per noi, non per voi! - Si stava odiando per tutte quelle ammissioni, ma ringraziava ancora la poca lucidità di Stiles che sicuramente non capiva bene cosa stava dicendo. E nemmeno facendo. Quando lo guardò vide che la mano libera si era infilata nei pantaloni e si stava toccando l'inguine come se fosse una cosa normalissima da fare davanti a tutti.   
Derek sbiancò e gli prese di nuovo anche quella.   
\- Stiles, sta fermo! - Grugnì mentre gli altri due tornavano a divertirsi. Era più bello vedere Derek alle prese con Stiles ubriaco, che Stiles ubriaco in sé!   
\- Ok, ora tocca a te fare la domanda... - Disse così il festeggiato alzando i suoi grandi occhi sul viso del suo ragazzo che lo fissava torvo e scorbutico.   
Voleva approfittare di alcune cose, ma non davanti a loro. Era un'ottima occasione per sapere cosa provava, Derek lo voleva sapere senza l'implicazione che poi si ricordasse di averglielo detto e quindi senza la pretesa di una risposta. Quello era perfetto, ma non con Scott ed Isaac lì.   
Sospirò e si fece due calcoli: probabilmente se avesse aspettato ancora in effetti si sarebbe addormentato e non avrebbe potuto sfruttare nulla di tutto quello, era un peccato perchè non intendeva perdere altro tempo, oltre quella notte. Si era concesso solo quella.   
Derek così guardò Stiles sulle sue gambe e guardò i due che a loro volta li fissavano incuriositi.   
Poi scosse il capo e disse laconico:   
\- Le mie domande sono private, non le farò davanti a voi ficcanaso! - Scott si accese ed Isaac scosse il capo.   
\- Sapevo che finiva così! - Con quello si alzò, si stiracchiò e recuperò le palline di cocco e cioccolata di Stiles, si stese di nuovo accanto al fuoco e a Scott e si mise a mangiare.   
\- Che fai? Dobbiamo stare sotto tutti! - Isaac rise.   
\- Pensi davvero che Derek ci starebbe? - Derek non commentò perchè Isaac aveva ragione. Non aveva molto senso, dopotutto. Tanto più che Stiles era andato, ormai.   
\- Comunque io una domanda la voglio fare a voi due. A Scott no perchè tanto lo so. Siete vergini? Cioè ok, riformulo. So che Derek non è vergine, ma con chi e come hai perso la verginità? E tu Isaac? Lo sei? - Stiles era fissato col sesso e con quel mondo, per cui non era strano che parlasse di quelle cose. Da ubriaco era ancora più fissato! Derek scosse il capo mentre Scott fissò Isaac vedendo se avrebbe risposto. Lo sguardo particolarmente insistente mentre Derek pensava ad un modo per togliersi da quella situazione.   
Isaac era molto imbarazzato ed era chiaro che non voleva rispondere.   
\- Se te lo dico poi fai qualche piazzata di sicuro! Specie ora che sei andato! - Rispose Derek.   
Stiles fece il broncio.   
\- Se non rispondete avete l'obbligo! Isaac? Tu vuoi rispondere? - Scott sperò ardentemente che lo facesse, ma in quel momento per Isaac fu molto meglio accettare il pegno che dire la storia della propria verginità di cui non andava fiero.   
\- Scelgo il pegno. - Scott si drizzò a sedere meglio di com'era messo prima e lo fissò attento senza capire, mentre Stiles rideva e batteva le mani cercando dei pegni per tutti e due. Era ancora steso a terra con la testa su Derek. A questi lo puntò col dito sul mento, di nuovo come prima, ma questa volta pulito.   
\- Tu dopo paghi il pegno che dico io in tenda. Dopo che mi fai la domanda che vuoi farmi. - Sembrava che dopotutto non gli fosse sfuggito nulla. Ammirevole.   
Poi verso Isaac:   
\- Tu invece esaudirai un desiderio di Scott! - No, si disse Scott fissandolo stralunato. Decisamente Stiles non era completamente ubriaco. Poteva sembrarlo dalle sue sparate, ma dietro ad entrambe c'era un fondo di sensatezza dal suo punto di vista.   
Sapeva della fissa di Stiles sul loro rapporto, gli diceva spesso che lui ed Isaac avevano un rapporto particolare. Era un modo per avvalorare la sua tesi. Scott comunque non disse nulla, tornò a guardare Isaac ancora steso che si mangiava i dolcetti e fece un sorrisino di circostanza poco convinto, nei suoi piani doveva essere sadismo, ma non era uno sadico.   
Isaac alzò le spalle.   
\- Sarà sicuramente meglio che rispondere a certe domande sceme! - Borbottò. Stiles rise e si alzò tirandosi per mano Derek che gli andò dietro allibito di tanta padronanza.   
\- Ma non eri ubriaco? -   
\- I dolcetti hanno asciugato un po'... - Rispose sogghignando finendo per barcollare e quasi cadere. Derek lo sostenne e scosse il capo.   
\- Asciugato, eh? - Passando momenti in cui sembrava ubriaco a cui invece non lo sembrava affatto, decise di seguirlo nella famosa tenda, un iglou a due posti. Scott ed Isaac potevano dormire fuori davanti al fuoco o montare l'altra tenda. O andare in auto.   
Scelsero di rimanere fuori davanti al fuoco.   
Dopo che il casinaro Stiles venne inghiottito dalla tenda e rimasero soli, Scott si stese comodamente a pancia in giù prendendo delle palline al cocco a sua volta.   
\- Di solito se nessuno lo tiene sotto controllo è anche più divertente, ma Derek era peggio di un gorilla! - Disse Scott ridacchiando per smorzare la tensione.   
Isaac apprezzò e sorrise a sua volta.   
\- Beh, è stato molto divertente anche così! Non penso di essermi mai divertito tanto come oggi... io non avevo mai passato giornate del genere... non ho mai avuto un gruppo. - Ammise ritenendo che quello fosse una cosa abbastanza risaputa. Scott si fece serio cercando di non essere molto pesante.   
\- Beh, io a parte Stiles non è che avessi chissà quale vita sociale, prima di Allison. -   
Isaac non osava guardarlo, si concentrava sul fuoco. Scott percepiva il suo disagio ed il suo imbarazzo e gli dispiaceva.   
\- Non ti faccio pagare pegno, ma mi spieghi perchè non hai voluto rispondere? Guarda che se sei vergine non sono mica problemi! Anche Stiles lo è, anche se la cosa lo turba! - Isaac fece un vago cenno di sorriso a quello per poi farsi amaro.   
\- No, non si tratta di quello... non sono vergine... - Però il modo in cui lo disse rese chiaro il resto a Scott che lo percepì come un treno in corsa. Impallidì e lo guardò senza crederci. Del resto quella sensazione, quella luce nel suo sguardo, quell'atteggiamento...   
\- Non dirmi che sei stato... - Isaac capì cosa voleva dire e si affrettò a negare.   
\- No no, ma che ti viene in mente... no... - Poi però riabbassò lo sguardo, questa volta sull'erba che cominciò a strappare nervoso, dopo essersi mordicchiato le labbra si decise a parlare.   
\- Mio padre aveva dei modi... sai... molto discutibili... - Scott si agitò di nuovo.   
\- E' stato lui?! - Isaac alzò la mano per calmarlo.   
\- No no... calmati! - Il cuore di Scott accelerava di continuo e Isaac lo sentiva molto bene, in parte gli piaceva tutta quella preoccupazione per lui, in parte lo turbava.   
\- E allora? -   
\- Allora... era fissato che ero un perdente indietro rispetto a tutti gli altri della mia età e fra le cose che mi rimproverava di non aver fatto era proprio perdere la mia verginità. Così un giorno decise, a sua detta, di aiutarmi. Pagò una puttana per il servizio completo. - Scott era allibito, shockato e a bocca aperta. Isaac non osava più guardarlo, di nuovo. - Diciamo che il fatto in sé sarebbe potuto essere piacevole perchè ero comunque un adolescente con gli ormoni in subbuglio. Non è successo moltissimo tempo fa. Però sai... non è stata una cosa spontanea e voluta da me, non lo volevo fare così e mi sentivo... sporco... non mi è piaciuto, non ne vado fiero. - Scott voleva sapere i dettagli, se avesse avuto l'orgasmo alla fine, se avesse provato comunque piacere... era una cosa strana, quella che gli era successa, ma si rese conto che quella curiosità morbosa non era da lui ed era molto indelicata, così si tenne tutto per sé.   
\- Mi dispiace davvero, Isaac. La prima volta dovrebbe essere con una persona che ami o per cui provi attrazione, con cui sei tu a volerlo fare. E dovresti sapere almeno un po' quello che fai, no? Dovrebbe essere bello, voluto... - Isaac si sentì capito per cui alzò lo sguardo meno imbarazzato ed in colpa di prima, lo guardò con quella sua aria solitamente persa e si strinse nelle spalle senza saper cosa dire, l'aria di scuse, come fosse colpa sua.   
\- Spero di rimediare un giorno... e farlo con una persona come dici tu... - In quello i cuori di entrambi subirono una sorprendente e sonora accelerata, ma dedussero che fosse solo per l'argomento particolare.   
Decisero di cambiare conversazione e mettendo altra legna sul fuoco, si accomodarono meglio uno davanti all'altro, stesi a guardarsi e parlarono per il resto della notte fino a lasciarsi cadere in un piacevole sonno.   
Una notte molto strana, per i due.


	35. Essere sicuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vediamo in tenda che combinano Derek e Stiles. Ce la farà il volpino a farsi il lupo o l'alcool avrà la meglio? E che tipo di conversazioni potranno mai avere in quelle condizioni? A condurre il gioco, questa volta, sarà Derek e sta tutto nel vedere dove lo vuole portare lui, il gioco. In questo capitolo si concludono quelli 'extra' che avevo inserito in più rispetto alla serie regolare, per cui nel prossimo, che metto giovedì, si comincia con la 3a.

CAPITOLO XXXIV:   
ESSERE SICURI   
  
Una volta in tenda, Stiles si inginocchiò e prima di battere le ciglia, Derek si ritrovò le sue mani attaccate alla cintura che cercava di aprirla.   
Dopo un primo istante di 'STILES' che sembrava non portare a nulla, il lupo riuscì a togliersi le sue mani di dosso e a bloccarlo a terra.   
Infatti con una mano gli teneva le mani sopra la testa e con l'altra appoggiava la propria testa per stare all'incirca comodo in quella strana posizione, sul fianco, di lato a Stiles.   
Questi si dimenava un po', ma poi si arrese e cominciò col broncio e la sua aria da cucciolo implorante.   
\- Ma dai, perchè fai così? - Derek sospirò.   
\- Sei ubriaco, non lo farei mai così! - Lui e i suoi principi!   
Stiles accentuò il broncio e capriccioso replicò battendo il piede a terra.   
\- Sì, ma devi pagare pegno! - Derek, solo per distrarlo dalla questione, gli ricordò anche il resto mancante.   
\- Sì certo e tu devi rispondere alla mia domanda. Facciamo che pareggiamo i conti piantandola e basta? - Sperava d'averlo convinto, magari nella foschia dei suoi sensi ubriachi, gli dava retta.   
Stiles ci pensò, guardò in alto sul telo della tenda per poi tornare su di lui con un sorriso furbo.   
\- No, voglio fare entrambe! -   
Derek sospirò. Non era mai stato così incontrollato. Di solito non faceva molto per frenarsi, però non era nemmeno tanto fissato col sesso. Coi sensi a posto evitava di umiliarsi fino a quel punto.   
\- Ucciderò Scott e la sua idea di farti ubriacare! - Stiles rise.   
\- Non dirmi che non ti stai divertendo! - La sua risata fu forte e contagiosa e fece rilassare Derek. Dopo tutto doveva ammettere che era una bella notte.   
\- Che pegno devo pagare? - Chiese per non rispondere.   
Stiles sgranò gli occhi allibito, sempre molto spontaneo.   
\- Non era chiaro? Devi far sesso con me! - Derek capì che se voleva uscirne in qualche modo, doveva usare il metodo Stiles, ovvero usare il cervello.   
Era difficile per uno che usava sempre le maniere forti, ma quella volta non aveva molta scelta.   
Continuava a tenergli i polsi fermi con una mano e a stare comunque comodo sul fianco a guardarlo ridere di continuo, quando gli rispose con acutezza sorprendente.   
\- Il pegno deve essere una specie di tortura, fare sesso può mai esserlo? - Furbo oltre ogni dire, in effetti. Stiles si spense, smise di ridacchiare e si ripeté le sue parole nella testa un paio di volte per capirle.   
\- Ma allora tu mi stai dicendo che in realtà vuoi fare sesso con me? - Chiese stupito combattendo disperatamente l'alcool che lo incasinava. Un po' andava meglio di prima, ma ancora non riusciva a capire tutto al cento percento.   
\- Sì che voglio... solo che pretendo il momento giusto. Che tu sia realmente pronto, che sappia quel che fai... che sia in te... - Non voleva risultare eccessivamente melenso, però di fatto il suo tono era più di uno che parlava con un bimbo, per cui risultò davvero dolce, a modo suo. Anzi, morbido.   
Stiles parve calmarsi e intenerirsi per le sue parole che capì prima del previsto e per il modo in cui gli parlava, sorrise estasiato, stupito, e si ipnotizzò come al solito coi suoi occhi.   
\- Sai, c'è una teoria secondo la quale uno può tornare sobrio fissando negli occhi uno che già lo è... è come una specie di ipnosi... - Come se la cosa c'entrasse. Stiles poteva approfittare e continuare a parlare dell'argomento sollevato, ma non era del tutto in sé per cui aveva seguito il pensiero del momento, sconnesso.   
Derek, preso in contropiede, preferì quel cambio di discorso e pensando che si fosse calmato, gli lasciò i polsi.   
Stiles abbassò le braccia, ma non si riattivò, non cercò di violentarlo come prima, rimase praticamente contro di lui, steso sulla schiena, si guardavano da così vicino che pareva l'ipnosi fosse già cominciata.   
\- Ah sì? - Stiles annuì con un sorrisino strano, sempre senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.   
\- Sì... -   
\- E sta funzionando? - Chiese suadente ed effettivamente magnetico.   
Stiles non respirava più, il suo cuore batteva di nuovo velocissimo per l'emozione di quel suo sguardo. Derek sentì il suo desiderio crescere e si chiese se fosse pronto, dopotutto.   
Annullò la distanza breve delle loro labbra e si fuse a lui prendendosi la sua bocca con una calma studiata. Il sapore d'alcool gli disse che non poteva rischiare comunque, così si limitò a baciarlo e basta.   
Si separò e lo vide rimanere male nell'aspettare altro che evidentemente non intendeva dargli.   
Fece il broncio e Derek sorrise divertito.   
\- Non sei ancora in te. -   
\- Se non ero ubriaco l'avresti fatto? - Chiese sorprendentemente lucido.   
Il ragazzo non voleva peggiorare la situazione, ma non sapeva cosa rispondere.   
\- Non ero io a doverti fare una domanda? - Stiles se lo ricordò e si lasciò distrarre perchè ancora la sua mente non era completamente lucida.   
Si mise più comodo e incrociò le braccia al petto.   
\- Avanti, spara. - Era molto curioso di sapere cosa gli voleva chiedere e su due piedi Derek si rese conto di non sapere che cosa dirgli.   
Si perse brevemente nei suoi occhi grandi e curiosi, quel castano molto caldo com'era Stiles stesso.   
Gli piacevano molto.   
\- Vuoi fare sesso con me perchè sei un adolescente con gli ormoni a palla e sei ossessionato dall'idea di essere vergine, oppure vuoi davvero farlo con me perchè provi qualcosa? -   
Stiles rimase completamente spiazzato dalla sua domanda e si rese conto che rispondere a quello richiedeva un dispendio neuronale non da poco, qualcosa che ora non era in grado di controllare bene. Rischiava di dire troppo.   
Poi capì che comunque a Derek poteva dire tutto o il rapporto non sarebbe mai progredito.   
Così si decide a lasciar libera la propria bocca.   
\- E' vero che sono un adolescente con gli ormoni a palla ossessionato dall'essere vergine. Però è anche vero che ormai quello che provo per te va ben oltre l'immaginato. - Si complimentò con sé stesso per la risposta e pensò che potesse andare bene. Ma a Derek non bastò ed infatti inarcò le sopracciglia per saperne di più.   
\- Chiarisci. Perchè vuoi tanto farlo con me? - Stiles sospirò spazientito e si alzò a sedere, da steso i fluidi corporei erano troppo mescolati. Sul piano verticale gli parve andare meglio, anche se la testa riprese a girargli. Derek si stese sulla schiena com'era fino a qualche secondo prima Stiles, si mise le mani dietro la nuca e si accomodò guardandolo dal basso. Stiles lo osservò ritenendolo maledettamente sexy. Come si poteva non desiderare di saltargli addosso?   
Derek non poteva capire quello che stimolava negli altri.   
Quello che stimolava in lui.   
Poi con un lampo di genio tipico suo, si rese conto che invece lo poteva sentire.   
Così si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui con un atteggiamento più dominante del suo solito, si tolse la maglietta e rimase solo seduto su di lui, le mani abbandonate giù non lo toccavano. Si limitava a guardarlo da quella posizione in alto e Derek abbassò le braccia e gli prese i fianchi pronto a fermarlo se fosse servito.   
\- Non riesci a sentire quello che provo? - Sì che lo percepiva. Oltretutto i suoi sentimenti erano davvero molto forti. Erano più che altro emozioni inequivocabili.   
Si strofinò le labbra. Lo voleva tantissimo in un modo sproporzionato, ma cosa poteva fare giunto a quel punto?   
Stiles era ancora mezzo fuori di sé, non poteva approfittarne.   
Voleva legarsi indissolubilmente a lui solo quando sarebbe stato certo che poi non sarebbe finita.   
Perchè non poteva sopportare l'idea che con lui non funzionasse.   
Dentro di sé era questo ciò che Derek pensava.   
Mosse i pollici sulla sua pelle liscia facendogli sentire che in realtà lo voleva anche lui, ma visto che non parlava, Stiles si chinò, appoggiò le mani ai lati del suo viso e avvicinò le labbra alle sue.   
Lo voleva moltissimo anche lui ed era questa la verità.   
Derek poteva percepire perfettamente quel che provava Stiles, ma anche lui lo desiderava con tanta intensità, però la paura che fosse affrettato non gli permetteva di lasciarsi andare.   
Frenarsi ogni volta era una tortura che si auto imponeva come investimento per il futuro.   
Ma di volta in volta era sempre più difficile.   
\- Lo senti benissimo cosa provo... è per questo che lo voglio fare con te... perchè sei tu. Non perchè sei qua. Capisci la differenza? - Derek la capiva. - Non mi andrebbe bene uno qualunque. Voglio te. - Era più che sufficiente.   
Derek aprì le labbra e lasciò che la sua lingua facesse capolino, voleva farlo, Stiles lo desiderava intensamente. Perchè no?   
Perchè?   
Però il sapore d'alcool che gli arrivò nella bocca, gli diede la risposta.   
Non era sé stesso al cento percento.   
Non lo era.   
E voleva Stiles al cento percento. Voleva più sicurezza.   
Così lo baciò, risalì dai fianchi alle spalle e lo spinse perchè lo sentiva strofinarglisi addosso.   
\- Stiles... non ancora... - Stiles sospirò insofferente.   
\- Perchè no? - Derek gli prese il viso e lo tenne fermo su di sé, gli baciò ancora le labbra e rispose piano.   
\- Perchè non è ancora il momento giusto. Ti devi fidare di me. - Stiles sospirò insofferente. Se non si fidava, Derek l'avrebbe probabilmente lasciato, o per lo meno questa era la sua paura.   
Di solito quello che chiedeva tempo era il più inesperto, era il vergine che non se la sentiva di farlo. Ora era quello esperto a chiederlo. Era una situazione molto strana.   
\- Mi fido. - Mormorò Stiles bruciando per quell'ammissione. A volte era come strapparsi un dente. Altre era liberatorio, m non era mai scontato, per lui, dirlo.   
Derek si rilassò, gli piaceva che qualcuno si fidasse di lui.   
\- E tu di me? - Chiese poi scendendo sul suo orecchio e lambendogli il lobo con le labbra. Derek chiuse gli occhi a quei piccoli brividi che cominciavano.   
\- Lo sai... - Stiles sorrise.   
\- Non è una risposta. Io ho detto che mi fido... - Scese sul collo e glielo baciò leggero, umido. Derek trattenne il respiro. Le mani di Stiles gli alzarono la maglietta carezzandogli il petto, soffermandosi sui capezzoli. Altri brividi, altro piacere.   
\- Mi fido, lo sai... sei l'unico che mi vede sempre nei miei momenti peggiori... quando sto male... quando sono ferito o debole... - Quella volta della pallottola avvelenata, l'altra in piscina dopo l'attacco del kanima, alla stazione di polizia sempre dopo il graffio avvelenato... per non dire quando suo zio l'aveva ferito a morte e Derek era andato a curarsi da Stiles.   
\- Allora se tu non vuoi che lo facciamo ancora, aspetterò che lo vorrai. Per cui ora... - Disse il giovane scendendo a succhiargli i capezzoli mentre le dita arrivavano ad aprirgli la cintura. Derek trattenne il fiato. - Fidati di me... - Le labbra, la lingua scesero ulteriormente. I jeans aperti. - Non farò niente che non vuoi. - Derek voleva dirgli che in realtà voleva tutto, però la sua bocca arrivata all'inguine gli spense la capacità di parlare e si godette quelle meravigliose sensazioni della sua lingua sulla pelle sensibile.   
Alzò la testa e lo vide sistemarsi fra le sue gambe, ma quando gli prese l'erezione in mano ed iniziò a strofinarlo, Derek si abbandonò chiudendo gli occhi e allargando le braccia.   
Dimostrazione di fiducia.   
Beh, ora gli avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa che non l'avrebbe fermato. Peccato che Stiles era umano e non percepiva questi stati d'animo.   
Stiles alla mano aggiunse la lingua sulla punta e poi sulla lunghezza che delineò con cura, dopo di che l'avvolse con la bocca ed in breve era lì a succhiare e massaggiare fino a farlo crescere ed eccitare con fin troppa facilità.   
I suoi sospiri riempirono la tenda, davano alla testa a Stiles ma ancor di più fece lui che spingeva il bacino nella sua bocca come se volesse possederlo.   
Si aprì i pantaloni e si occupò con la mano libera della propria erezione, troppo eccitato per evitarlo.   
Andò in simbiosi con quel che gli stava facendo e tutto divenne presto un'esplosione bollente. La nebbia lo avvolse completamente, il piacere fu assoluto ed in un istante non fu più chiaro chi arrivò prima al culmine, però nel giro di qualche istante erano entrambi ansimanti uno sull'altro, sfiniti, accaldati e soddisfatti.   
I battiti impazziti, l'adrenalina che scorreva nelle vene e la voglia di farne ancora ma la consapevolezza di non poterlo fare perchè poi fermarsi sarebbe stato impossibile.   
Stiles stava per riprendere lo stesso, ma Derek lo prese in tempo e se lo sistemò addosso facendoselo accoccolare sopra.   
Per una volta le posizioni furono invertite e Stiles accettò quello strano ma piacevole cambio.   
Il suo cuore lo cullò così come le sue mani.   
Si sentiva desiderato, però sperava solo che si decidesse presto a sbloccarsi.   
Era sicuro di essere pronto, ma non poteva fare passi falsi, perchè con Derek non potevi. Non c'erano seconde occasioni.   
Bisognava giocarsela nel migliore dei modi. Esisteva una sola manche.   
  
Stiles nel sonno non aveva mosso un muscolo, era crollato come un morto nella bara e aveva russato su Derek tutto il resto della notte.   
Si era svegliato per primo col bisogno di muoversi e magari andarsene a riprendere coi propri doveri di capo branco, ma svegliare Stiles era l'idea peggiore. Non che avesse riguardi, però si diceva di non svegliare il cane che dormiva. Stiles era una volpe o uno scoiattolo, però rendeva ugualmente l'idea.   
E poi era bello sentirlo addosso, raggomitolato, come se dopo aver scalato una montagna con fatica e aver conquistato la vetta, fosse crollato come un pero.   
Sorridendo consapevole di non essere visto, gli mise le mani sulla schiena e carezzò leggero non potendo resistere.   
Non si definivano una coppia, non dicevano cosa provavano uno per l'altro, però era chiaro che erano qualcosa di speciale e che provavano dei sentimenti uno per l'altro.   
L'avevano ammesso, ma senza specificarlo.   
Erano entrambi restii e fino a che non si fossero decisi a parlarsi chiaramente anche in quel senso, fino a che non sarebbero riusciti a parlarsi apertamente e a dirselo, non potevano fare sesso.   
Non era una delicatezza per Stiles, era una munizione per sé stesso.   
Era stanco di cose occasionali, dopo Kate aveva giurato a sé stesso che non sarebbe stato più così avventato da ragionare con gli ormoni. Però innamorarsi era lo stesso così difficile.   
O forse fin troppo facile, ma comunque pericoloso.   
Alla fine Stiles venne richiamato da quelle piacevoli carezze che lo ricoprirono di brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale.   
Mosse il viso e strofinò il naso contro il suo collo in un gesto molto animalesco che a Derek fece sorridere.   
Poco dopo, il ragazzo sopra alzò la testa svegliandosi sul serio. Cercò subito il suo sguardo e appena lo trovò si rilassò. Per un momento la paura di aver sognato di essersi addormentato su di lui l'aveva agitato, ma ora era ancora lì.   
Un bel regalo, dopotutto.   
\- Buongiorno... - Mormorò Derek piano osservando il suo visino assonnato e gli occhi piccoli.   
Stiles fece un sorrisino timido e si mosse appena sopra si lui, sempre comunque senza scendere.   
Era troppo bello stargli appollaiato sopra.   
\- Buongiorno... - Sussurrò a sua volta incerto sul da farsi. Poi i flash della sera precedente gli fecero ricordare la conversazione profonda avuta ed il dubbio che i vuoti di memoria che aveva prima e dopo il dialogo che ricordava, fossero essenziali allo stesso modo.   
Così corrugò la fronte e schietto come suo solito, chiese:   
\- Mica ho cercato di violentarti... - era una specie di domanda timorosa, Derek ridacchiò e malizioso rispose.   
\- Oh puoi giurarci che hai cercato di farlo! - Stiles era contento che ridacchiasse, ma non di sapere cosa aveva cercato di fare.   
Che degradazione, pensò nel panico.   
\- Oddio... e ci sono riuscito? No, perchè ricordo solo cosa ci siamo detti, ma non cosa ho fatto e se l'abbiamo fatto e non lo ricordo, giuro che mi sparo! - Derek a quello non poté non ridere sul serio, un bellissimo e meraviglioso modo di cominciare la giornata, pensò Stiles meravigliato della sua reazione insolita.   
\- No, tranquillo. Ci hai provato ma non ci sei riuscito. Potresti mai riuscire a violentarmi? - Ovviamente glielo chiese con aria di scherno, sminuendolo. Stiles voleva rimbrottargli contro che se voleva poteva, ma sapeva che era stupido. Davvero nemmeno con impegno ce l'avrebbe potuta fare.   
\- No, ne dubito... - Ammise un po' deluso. Derek smise di ridere, ma rimase sorridente sempre facendo splendere interiormente l'umore di Stiles.   
\- Ma ci hai provato strenuamente! - Non sapeva se poteva rincuorarlo, però lo disse lo stesso e Stiles si imbarazzò, evento raro, tornando a nascondere il viso nel suo petto, dove era rimasto per il resto della notte.   
\- Un giorno la vincerò... ma voglio almeno ricordarlo! - Derek sogghignò.   
\- Vedremo... - Ovviamente sperava che ce la facesse perchè ne aveva una gran voglia, però voleva prima arrivare ad un punto più stabile della loro relazione. Era troppo grande per giocare nell'incertezza e rischiare di chiudere qualcosa su cui poi invece contava.   
Dovevano essere sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda e dopo quello che aveva passato, era normale volerlo.   
Stiles non disse più nulla, ma rimase a godersi lui, le sue mani, le sue braccia, la sua pelle, il suo respiro, i suoi battiti.   
Una delle mattine più belle. 


	36. Pur di sapere la verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduco meglio le varie questioni e do un quadro preciso della situazione... poi ho inserito una scena con Peter perchè mi sembrava giusto... visto che c'è, tanto vale approfittare! Risulta molto ambigua... tutto quello che lo riguarda lo è, lo è lui stesso, per cui l'ambiguità è perfettamente voluta.

CAPITOLO XXXV:   
PUR DI SAPERE LA VERITA'   
  
I giorni successivi tutto riprese a scorrere normale.   
Derek era molto bravo a nascondere le cose, per cui se non voleva che qualcuno sapesse cosa faceva, non c'era verso che lo scoprissero.   
Isaac e Peter, in quanto membri del suo branco, sapevano tutto, ma avevano il tassativo ordine di non dire niente a Scott e Stiles.   
Scott non voleva entrare nel suo branco, cosa che lui avrebbe voluto, però finchè non c'era doveva rispettare la sua scelta. Dopotutto il ragazzo si era guadagnato il privilegio ed il diritto di scegliere se far parte di qualcosa o meno.   
Nell'essere un omega, ovvero un licantropo senza branco, dimostrava di non voler essere coinvolto negli affari degli altri suoi simili.   
Stiles era un caso a parte.   
Stiles era il compagno di Derek, però in via ufficiosa poiché i due non volevano definirsi così.   
Comunque in quanto suo compagno, era in qualche modo parte del branco dal momento che lo proteggeva... solo che il suo modo di proteggerlo consisteva proprio nel tenerlo lontano dai guai. O per lo meno il tentativo era quello.   
Per questo i due non potevano sapere cosa succedeva, sapevano solo che cercavano Erika e Boyd misteriosamente spariti.   
Ai due ragazzi avevano spiegato che, poco prima di affrontare il kanima e Gerard, quando avevano pensato di aver perso la guerra, Erika e Boyd avevano deciso di andarsene ed unirsi ad un altro branco. Per cui in linea teorica erano semplicemente andati via. Però il fatto che risultassero spariti e che non si sentisse traccia di loro in giro, faceva pensare.   
Questo comunque non giustificava la preoccupazione di Derek, sempre più crescente, per la loro scomparsa.   
Se era teoricamente motivata e voluta, che senso aveva cercarli e preoccuparsi?   
Scott e Stiles non lo capivano, ma mentre al primo non interessava seriamente, cioè nei limiti del normale, ma non come se, per esempio, fosse stato coinvolto Isaac, il secondo invece si faceva molte domande e teorie che esplicava prontamente a Derek, il quale gli tappava subito la bocca con la propria e lo distraeva col suo corpo.   
Sistema infallibile per spegnere la mente troppo accesa di Stiles.   
La verità era che Erika e Boyd erano in pericolo perchè ad un certo punto, dopo che si erano allontanati di proposito dal suo branco, li aveva sentiti chiedere aiuto a distanza in quanto erano comunque ancora sotto la sua protezione.   
Cercandoli, poi, non li aveva più trovati.   
Oltre a questo c'era il segno del branco di Deucalion, il branco di alpha che erano accorsi per Derek, alpha a sua volta. Glielo avevano fatto proprio sulla porta della sua vecchia casa bruciata e ormai abbandonata poiché sequestrata dalla contea.   
Fare il loro simbolo sulla porta di casa Hale, significava avvertire che stavano arrivando per lui.   
Questo associato alla richiesta d'aiuto di Erika e Boyd indicavano che nella loro scomparsa c'entravano loro.   
Il problema era che quel branco era troppo forte per loro, poiché composto solo da alpha, ma comunque pur volendo affrontarlo lo stesso non sapeva dove fossero.   
Erano arrivati in città e l'avevano avvertito, però non volevano ancora incontrarlo direttamente, perciò di fatto Derek non aveva idea di dove fossero e come trovarli.   
L'estate l'aveva passata a cercarli per poter salvare Erika e Boyd e poi affrontarli in qualche modo.   
Non aveva un piano preciso perchè andava per gradi e per istinto. La priorità era trovarli, poi salvare i due del suo branco. Solo dopo avrebbe potuto pensare ad un sistema per affrontarli.   
  
Stiles, dunque, sapeva che c'era qualcosa di strano nel comportamento di Derek, ma era anche una cosa a cui ormai era abbastanza abituato.   
Quello gli nascondeva sempre qualcosa, ma tanto poi lo scopriva.   
Ovviamente lo scopriva grazie alla sua opera insistente di indagine.   
Ovvero lo riempiva di domande.   
Comunque il lupo andava ogni sera da lui e passava la notte lì. A volte non tornava, ma cercava di venire sempre per non insospettire troppo il suo ragazzo, sapeva che se avesse cominciato ad annusare qualcosa, poi sarebbe stata la fine.   
Nella sua ingenuità pensava di poterla fare a Stiles, non aveva ancora capito che lui percepiva le cose a prescindere da tutto quel che facevano gli altri per tenerlo fuori.   
Aveva un certo istinto per i guai, li annusava davvero.   
Perchè lui era attratto dal lato selvaggio della vita.   
Quella sera Stiles si preparò un piano proprio ben fatto.   
Approfittando del fatto che suo padre aveva il turno di notte in centrale perchè lavorava incessantemente sulla ricerca di Erika e Boyd, ufficialmente scomparsi anche per la polizia, organizzò una cena ed un dopo cena perfetti.   
Derek arrivò tardi, molto dopo il solito orario. Stiles nel frattempo era quasi morto di fame, per distrarsi e non divorarsi tutto quello che aveva cucinato si era messo a giocare alla play.   
Lui sapeva che Derek cercava Erika e Boyd, però sapeva anche che era preoccupato da qualcosa, solo che non credeva potesse essere davvero la loro scomparsa perchè in linea teorica i due si erano allontanati di loro iniziativa.   
Voleva capirci meglio.   
Derek entrò come di consueto dalla finestra e nel non trovarlo nel letto, scese le scale e lo cercò in salotto dove lo vide davanti alla televisione a giocare con un videogioco fantasy dove c'entravano mostri e cacciatori.   
Arrivandogli da dietro, si fermò silenzioso a fissare lo schermo scettico, dopo poco non riuscì a trattenere l'esclamazione.   
\- Sul serio? - Chiese infatti. Stiles saltò sul posto e spaventato per la sorpresa, si girò e lo guardò male.   
\- Mettiti un campanello al collo così almeno ti sento arrivare e non mi fai venire un infarto! -   
Derek ignorò la sua sparata ed indicò col mento il videogioco sui mostri da uccidere.   
\- Non ne hai abbastanza nella vita reale? - Stiles ridendo alzò le spalle e chiuse il gioco stiracchiandosi.   
\- E' tutto troppo tranquillo da qualche tempo... mi annoio! - Ecco che il piano astuto cominciava.   
Il piano consisteva nel distrarre Derek e nel rilassarlo in più modi e nel mentre rigirarselo con le sue abili parole ed i suoi interrogatori fatti spacciare per conversazioni di tutt'altro tipo.   
Derek comunque lo conosceva e sapeva che quando faceva così era per girare intorno ad una cosa precisa.   
\- Vorrei annoiarmi io! - Esclamò infatti spontaneo, Stiles lo guardò indagatore.   
\- Che succede? - Chiese subito. Era normale chiederglielo, per cui lo fece.   
Derek scosse il capo e si stiracchiò a sua volta, era particolarmente stanco e segnato, giorno dopo giorno lo era sempre di più e la cosa lo preoccupava, per questo anche Stiles voleva sapere cosa gli nascondeva.   
\- Niente che tu debba sapere. - Gli diceva sempre così e questo sortiva l'effetto opposto.   
Infatti si alzò e si accese subito gesticolando.   
\- Fallo decidere a me se lo devo sapere! - Derek sospirò stanco strofinandosi il viso, in risposta si lasciò cadere nel divano dove poco prima era seduto Stiles e appoggiò la testa dietro di sé.   
\- Ma lo sai, Erika e Boyd. Non riusciamo a trovarli! - Stiles lo guardò pensando che il suo piano stava andando a rotoli. Non dovevano stare in salotto. Dovevano mangiare tante cose buone e poi smaltirle a letto.   
Però l'argomento era già stato introdotto.   
Si trovò al bivio a chiedersi cosa fosse meglio fare e dilaniato, andò in cucina e portò la cena in salotto, l'appoggiò nel tavolino davanti al divano e si sedette con lui che lo guardava chiedendosi che gli prendesse ora. Di solito doveva arrangiarsi a prendersi da solo qualcosa da mangiare, ora gli aveva anche preparato la cena?   
Fu così che mangiò la foglia.   
\- Cosa vuoi sapere?! - Chiese paziente fino ad un certo limite.   
Stiles lo guardò stupito dopo aver messo tutto nei piatti. Aveva preparato delle polpette buonissime ed erano anche tante. Riempì il piatto di Derek e glielo mise sulle gambe, incrociando le proprie e cominciando a mangiare, fingendo una falsa indifferenza.   
\- Niente, perchè? - Derek ridacchiò mangiando con gusto quello che gli aveva fatto, la fame non era di certo scarsa.   
\- Dai, ti conosco. Fai così quando vuoi qualcosa di particolare, altrimenti mi aspetti in camera. - Erano appuntamenti fissi, riti veri e propri. Era la loro relazione che in un certo senso si era stabilizzata anche se in realtà aspettava una progressione. Dovevano dirsi cosa provavano, dirselo apertamente e poi definirsi una volta per tutte.   
Erano una coppia, erano fidanzati, lo dovevano dire.   
Quelle cose, preparare la cena, mangiarla insieme, passare del tempo in compagnia al di là della camera e della notte, indicavano un salto di qualità che non erano ancora pronti a fare. Però non lo erano perchè non erano certi dei sentimenti che l'altro provava nei propri confronti, cosa provocata proprio dalla mancanza di 'altro tempo' passato insieme.   
Insomma, era un cane che si mordeva la coda!   
Stiles si ficcò in bocca tre polpette e borbottò qualcosa con la bocca piena alzando le spalle.   
\- Avevo fatto cena per papà, ma mi ha detto che aveva il turno di notte. A proposito, come va con le ricerche? - Eh sì, Stiles era abile. Derek se ne rese conto. Continuò a mangiare fra un sospiro e l'altro cercando solo di rilassarsi, certo pensare a loro e a quel che faceva in realtà non lo aiutava molto.   
Andava da Stiles per distrarsi e ricaricarsi, se lui gli faceva pensare a quel che faceva di giorno, che senso aveva andare da lui?   
Lo doveva capire, che voleva solo distrarsi e rilassarsi. Lui e la sua mania di sapere tutto!   
\- Stai mentendo, comunque. - Disse lineare come se dicesse che le polpette erano buone. Poi comunque rispose. - Ad ogni modo sono stazionarie. Non abbiamo notizie. - Anche Derek stava mentendo, ma la differenza era che Stiles non lo poteva percepire. Almeno in teoria.   
Il ragazzo, però, smise di mangiare e bevve dell'acqua fissandolo al suo fianco, il suo sguardo era inquisitore, era chiaro che c'era qualcosa.   
\- Davvero non ne avete? - La domanda stupì Derek, sapeva che questo indicava che Stiles aveva qualcosa in mente.   
\- Perchè lo chiedi? Lo sai, no? - Stiles voleva proseguire col suo piano, ma stava andando tutto di nuovo a rotoli. Sbuffando attese che finisse per poterlo trascinare in camera. Però Derek, dopo aver finito di mangiare e di bere, si sistemò meglio sul divano contro lo schienale, allungò le gambe davanti a sé sul tavolino, per poi appoggiare ancora la nuca all'indietro. Sospirò sentendo la stanchezza della dura giornata crollargli addosso e Stiles se ne accorse all'istante, così decise di smetterla con piani e i giochi.   
\- Cosa mi nascondi, Derek? Lo so che mi nascondi qualcosa, cosa credi? Ti conosco, ormai. Non percepisco i battiti del cuore e le emozioni degli altri, però so quando mi nascondi qualcosa. Ho una sensazione, sai? - Derek girò la testa pigramente e lo guardò, era rivolto verso di lui e lo fissava insistente, cocciuto, sicuro di ciò che diceva.   
Derek contemplò l'idea di renderlo partecipe, ma non era il caso.   
Sapeva che era finita se gli diceva del branco di alpha. L'unica era fargli credere che non ci fossero pericoli, solo così se ne sarebbe tenuto lontano.   
Tornò a distogliere lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi con quella di riposare un attimo prima di spostarsi in camera, al sicuro.   
\- Niente, Stiles. Cose che riguardano il mio branco. Quante volte te lo devo dire che certe cose devono rimanere fra noi? - Non voleva essere brusco, ma nell'essere diretto a volte lo sembrava.   
Stiles ormai lo conosceva e non se la prese.   
Si appoggiò allo stesso modo suo evitando di guardarlo e fissò il soffitto in attesa di una buona idea per sbloccarlo. Gli stava solo seduto accanto, non lo toccava, non ci provava, non proseguiva col suo glorioso piano di seduzione.   
\- Perchè non me ne parli? - Mormorò piano decidendo semplicemente di dire le cose così come stavano. Ovvero come le sentiva.   
Derek girò la testa di nuovo, piano e stanco, e lo guardò ancora.   
Il suo profilo era lì, morbido e bello.   
\- Perchè sono cose del mio branco. - Tornò a dire Derek senza però essere troppo brusco. Era più una muta richiesta di accontentarlo. Di smetterla di chiederglielo.   
Stiles si girò ed i due si guardarono uno vicino all'altro, a quella breve distanza, dritti negli occhi. Silenziosi, per quell'istante.   
Il più piccolo strinse le labbra dispiaciuto di essere escluso da qualcosa che ora sapeva con certezza esistere.   
\- Se mi devo preparare a qualcosa sarebbe meglio saperlo. -   
\- Non voglio che tu sia messo in mezzo. - Stiles sapeva perchè, era il suo modo di proteggerlo. Da un lato gli piaceva quando glielo diceva, dall'altro non lo voleva forzare sempre. Così accettò quelle parole e si concesse solo una piccola mite domanda.   
\- Allora qualcosa che ti impensierisce c'è... - Derek pensò che fosse un eufemismo, ma lieto che fosse così piacevolmente dolce, per una sacrosanta volta, fece a sua volta un passo verso di lui.   
\- C'è. Ma non voglio che tu ci entri. Devi fidarti di me. Lasciami fare. Permettimi di... - Si morse il labbro imbarazzato all'idea di dirlo, ma i suoi occhi tormentati comunicarono molto bene, o per lo meno a Stiles parve così.   
Si ammorbidì percependolo, ormai riusciva a sentire dentro i suoi stati d'animo, come se fosse un lupo anche lui. Però gli capitava solo con Derek.   
Lo sentiva davvero molto.   
\- Proteggermi. - Concluse per lui con uno strano tono, leggero, per niente fastidioso o petulante. Derek sospirò e fece a sua volta un'espressione d'ammissione mista a vergogna. Non aggiunse nulla, ma si allungò verso di lui quel po' che rimaneva e lo baciò.   
Stiles accolse le sue labbra e lo sentì stare meglio.   
Derek non era riuscito nel suo intento di non insospettirlo, gli aveva dato conferma che c'era qualcosa, per cui non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi meglio, eppure era così.   
Al contrario, Stiles aveva ottenuto qualcosa, ma non stava meglio. Ora che sapeva che qualcosa c'era, ma che non lo voleva coinvolgere, era molto peggio.   
Se la cosa c'entrava con la sparizione di Erika e Boyd, Stiles avrebbe iniziato ad indagare per conto suo. Però era certo che non era solo per loro due, c'era qualcos'altro che incideva. Qualcosa di più grande.   
Glielo leggeva negli occhi evasivi.   
Occhi che appena dopo il bacio chiuse voltando la testa dall'altra parte.   
Si sentiva meglio perchè aveva condiviso una minima parte del proprio peso con lui, la cosa era parecchio sconvolgente in aggiunta a tutti gli altri pensieri che aveva.   
Però quando Stiles in risposta appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, sistemandoglisi dolcemente contro, quella sensazione di leggerezza tornò fino a che non si addormentò anche lui, scivolando con la testa sulla sua testa.   
Nel dormiveglia gli tornarono alla mente i ricordi di quella sera di sei o poco più anni fa, quando erano ragazzini e Derek era stato ospitato dal padre di Stiles. Quando erano rimasti soli a casa. Quando si erano addormentati in quel modo sul divano.   
Che bella la sensazione provata quella sera, a quel gesto. Era tanto simile a questa.   
Leggerezza. Un'assurda ed incomprensibile leggerezza.   
Voleva dirglielo, voleva dirgli che si ricordava.   
Lo voleva davvero. Però sapeva che questo li avrebbe uniti troppo. Era pronto?   
Lo voleva, però forse non era il momento, non era giusto, magari poi Stiles sarebbe scappato, si sarebbe stufato. Gli adolescenti cambiavano sempre idea, cambiavano idea così facilmente.   
Immerso in quelle domande che si susseguivano, si addormentò e dormì un sonno davvero riposante e sereno.   
  
Al mattino, quando Stiles si svegliò con l'arrivo a casa di suo padre, Derek era già andato via. Però l'aveva steso bene nel divano e l'aveva coperto. I risvegli migliori. Anche se ovviamente non meglio di quelli con lui.   
  
  
Le sere successive Stiles lo aspettò sempre in camera, a volte con qualcosa da mangiare, altre no.   
Però non insistette più, non indagò più con lui, ma da solo cercando di non essere troppo insistente. Non lo riempì di domande, non cercò di seguirlo o sapere cosa combinava.   
Lo aspettava in camera, lo lasciava crollare sul letto sfinito, gli dava un bacio sulla bocca ed uno sulla spalla, dopo che lo copriva e che gli si stendeva accanto.   
Dolcemente l'avvolgeva e si addormentava con lui.   
Niente di più.   
Stiles non aveva rinunciato alla sua ricerca, però aveva deciso di non tormentarlo più.   
Questo aveva giovato mille volte di più al loro rapporto che lentamente era progredito.   
  
Stiles non sapeva cosa fosse il termine resa.   
Non voleva rovinare la bellissima tregua con Derek, le cose stavano andando bene fra loro e sapeva che se insisteva troppo su quella linea, poi si sarebbe stufato e se ne sarebbe andato.   
Così pur non mollando, decise di trovare ugualmente delle risposte.   
Visto che non poteva averle da Derek, decise che poteva passare da Peter.   
Più semplice di così si moriva!   
Il problema con Peter era trovarlo. Non viveva nel nuovo rifugio di Derek e non stava tutto il tempo con lui.   
Non aveva nemmeno il suo telefono, ammesso che ne avesse uno.   
Poi ci rifletté.   
Logico che ne avesse uno, come lo contattava Derek?   
Così con abilità ingegnosa, una delle notti in cui il suo compagno era bello che crollato sul suo letto, silenzioso come un'anguilla lo tirò giù dal suo cellulare.   
“Bingo!”   
Pensò Stiles trovandolo.   
“Sapevo che ce lo doveva avere!”   
Il giorno dopo gli scrisse un sms molto semplice e conciso.   
'Sono Stiles, devo parlarti.'   
Gli aveva dato appuntamento nel bosco in un posto preciso. Voleva evitare casa sua, ovviamente.   
Con Peter aveva uno strano rapporto, era molto in conflitto interiore. Non sapeva ancora se fidarsi o cosa.   
Naturalmente non si poteva fidare, però collaborava ormai a pieno ritmo con Derek e lui lo considerava parte del suo branco.   
“Avrà i suoi piani, però resta uno che sa molte cose e che collabora con Derek, per cui per essere utile, è utile. Bisogna stare attenti ma insomma... poteva andarmi peggio!”   
Stiles si sentiva forte dell'averlo affrontato e superato un paio di volte.   
La prima volta che l'aveva visto era stato in ospedale, al suo risveglio ufficiale. L'aveva quasi ucciso ma Derek l'aveva salvato.   
Poi l'aveva incontrato nel campo di lacrosse, quando aveva morso Lydia. Aveva creduto di morire a sua volta, invece se l'era portato in giro alla ricerca di Derek.   
Cercare con lui Derek era stato strano e in quell'occasione si era chiesto perchè avesse chiesto a lui e non a qualcun altro.   
Come poteva pensare che lui sapesse dove fosse Derek?   
Non l'aveva mai capito.   
Logicamente i due avevano un rapporto speciale, per cui Scott, sapendolo, sarebbe sicuramente andato da Stiles per una cosa che riguardava Derek.   
Ma Peter non lo sapeva. Non poteva saperlo, quella volta.   
Comunque non aveva più approfondito.   
Era sopravvissuto a lui ed aveva sostenuto tutti i suoi sguardi letali da alpha pericoloso. Era andata bene. Era anche stato eccitante a modo suo.   
Se Derek lo attraeva per il suo lato selvaggio, Peter era il triplo selvaggio di lui. Per cui andando per logica quel batticuore che sentiva, quell'elettricità era dovuta a ciò. Così tanto selvaggio.   
Così magnificamente selvaggio.   
Non poteva certo dire che gli piaceva. Con Derek lo poteva dire, ma Peter no, era malvagio.   
La terza volta aveva cercato di ucciderlo ed in un certo senso ci era riuscito, gli aveva tirato la bomba incendiaria addosso, poi Derek l'aveva finito.   
Il quarto incontro era stato traumatico dato che tutti l'avevano dato per morto. In effetti era morto. Ma poi era resuscitato.   
Ritrovarselo vivo era stato traumatico perchè parte della sua morte era dovuta proprio a lui.   
Però comunque il fatto che fosse debole per la resurrezione, aveva tranquillizzato Stiles che rimaneva sul chi vive, ma non ne era propriamente terrorizzato.   
Anzi.   
Ogni volta che lo vedeva diventava sempre più sicuro di sé, nei suoi confronti. Era sempre meno spaventato.   
Poteva essere tutta una finta ed avere in mente di ucciderlo. Oppure poteva semplicemente voler ricominciare dopo aver consumato la sua vendetta. Anche se con metodi discutibili.   
Stiles pensava abbastanza a Peter in quanto era preoccupato del fatto che stesse tanto con Derek.   
Non erano mai stati soli, dopo il suo ritorno. Lo aveva abilmente evitato. Insieme agli altri era un conto, ma senza nessuno... beh, quella era la prima volta.   
Però doveva affrontarlo, Peter non aveva le delicatezze di Derek.   
“Beh, dire che Derek ha delicatezze è un azzardo, ma a modo suo le ha!”   
A Peter non importava niente di proteggerlo, per cui se gli chiedeva delucidazioni, teoricamente gliele doveva dare.   
Sembrava uno sempre pieno di voglia di parlare e spifferare segreti per il gusto di sorprendere e mettere in subbuglio gli altri.   
  
Quando Peter arrivò nel bosco era giorno, ma c'era una fastidiosa nebbiolina tutt'intorno che rendeva l'atmosfera inquietante.   
“E figurarsi se non poteva essere così!”   
In effetti gli aveva dato appuntamento dove aveva morso Scott, per cui vedersi lì risultava doppiamente inquietante.   
Non per Peter, evidentemente, che la prima cosa che disse con quella sua aria maliziosa fu:   
\- Ma quanto siamo sentimentali... allora ci tieni a me! Lo nascondevi proprio bene! -   
Altri non avrebbero capito i suoi giri mentali contorti, ma Stiles ci arrivò subito e scuotendo il capo domò il proprio battito cardiaco pensando peste e corna di lui. Almeno la paura stava scemando.   
\- Non sapevo come trovarti, ho cercato un sistema facile per arrivare a te! - Si giustificò.   
Peter si avvicinò con la sua camminata sinuosa e sicura, senza fretta, aveva anche qualcosa di regale, di elegante.   
Arrivatogli davanti, lo guardò sempre con quel suo sorrisino indecifrabile tipico suo, un enigma continuo.   
\- Ma se volevi venivo io da te... del resto sei abituato a ricevere licantropi in camera... - L'allusione non fu per niente sottile e Stiles imprecò alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa.   
\- Cos'è, ti senti escluso? - Naturalmente lui parlava senza riflettere, era che non poteva dar vinto a qualcuno un dialogo.   
A Peter piaceva Stiles. Piaceva dal primo istante che l'aveva visto in ospedale.   
Aveva sempre sangue freddo, a modo suo. Certo, faceva un gran baccano, i suoi battiti erano sempre in fase galoppante ed era in lotta continua con sé stessa fra la paura e l'eccitazione, però alla fine rimaneva sempre e cercava di fare qualcosa di utile. Il più delle volte, infatti, lo era.   
Aveva una testa non da poco, era quello intelligente. Per essere un umano era davvero interessante.   
A Peter quelli così sfacciati ed utili, ma soprattutto incoscienti ed impertinenti, piacevano troppo.   
Anche Derek gli piaceva, ma lui perchè era facile manovrarlo. Era ingenuo e semplice. Sin dall'adolescenza l'aveva manovrato a piacimento ed era riuscito a farlo anche dopo, quando era tornato dal suo stato vegetativo.   
Adesso non si fidava, ma a conti fatti lo teneva con sé e si faceva aiutare, per cui poteva dire che era ancora dalla sua parte.   
Stiles era stimolante mentre Derek era... beh, suo.   
Alzò la mano alla sua domanda provocante e la mise sulla sua guancia, lo sfiorò con un dito e Stiles si ritrasse come se avesse preso la scarica elettrica.   
Con il suo sorrisino compiaciuto, disse pacato:   
\- Sei tu che mi hai cercato, forse ti mancavo... - Stiles pensò che era maledettamente abile con le parole ed i dialoghi, per cui decise di lasciar perdere e andare al sodo. Non era consigliabile stare con lui.   
Così tossicchiò, si grattò la nuca come quando era imbarazzato e andò oltre cambiando discorso.   
\- Ascolta. Vorrei sapere una cosa. Cosa combinate tu e Derek? - La domanda posta così fu facilmente rovesciabile e Peter andò a nozze. Stiles se ne accorse tardi, dallo sguardo divertito ed illuminato in modo sinistro dell'altro.   
\- Sei geloso? - Stiles fece un gridolino schifato spontaneo coprendosi la faccia con le mani.   
\- Dai, siete parenti! Come fai ad insinuare cose simili? Non penserei mai a voi due così! - Poi si rese conto che gli aveva dato conferma del loro rapporto. Non che fosse un segreto.   
Lasciò perdere anche questo e Peter proprio in quello gli rispose come niente fosse.   
\- Siamo solo zio e nipote. È come fra cugini. Non ci sono problemi. Tanto più che per i licantropi è un po' diverso perchè sentiamo l'influenza dei lupi e fra loro lo sai... certe distinzioni non ci sono! - Un po' si stava spudoratamente divertendo, un po' era vero.   
Stiles allargò le braccia teatrale ammonendolo sempre schifato, con le sue solite maniere esagerate.   
\- Dai ti prego! - Esclamò infatti. Peter ridacchiò continuando senza cedere di un millimetro.   
\- Ma dai, devi capire come funziona il mondo! Capisco che la cosa ti dia fastidio perchè sei il suo ragazzo, però sappi che non ti biasimo. Io e Derek abbiamo un rapporto speciale, avendo poca differenza d'età più che suo zio ero il suo amico e confidente. Quasi un fratello. Quasi... - Con questo alluse a così tante cose che la fantasia snodata di Stiles non faticò a mostrargli molte alternative a quel 'quasi'.   
Un'ondata di gelosia fulminea lo invase. Fino a quel momento non aveva considerato il loro rapporto sotto quell'ottica e anche se si diceva che lo stava provocando apposta, il suo cervello che sapeva tutto sui lupi non poteva fare a meno di dirgli che era vero. Fra animali certe distinzioni etiche non esistevano.   
Il bruciore che provò fece godere non poco Peter che si divertì nell'assorbire il suo fastidio e la sua gelosia. Lo osservò mentre Stiles cercava di guardare ovunque che il suo viso. Alla fine gli prese il mento fra due dita come aveva fatto quella volta nel campo di lacrosse.   
L'aveva alzato da accucciato ai suoi piedi che era, l'aveva tirato su toccandogli il mento leggero e lui si era lasciato fare muovendosi molto lentamente, seppure la paura l'avesse paralizzato.   
Gli era piaciuto davvero in quel momento, in quello scambio vivo di sguardi, così all'altezza per essere un umano. Così curioso. Così particolare.   
Stiles era decisamente diverso dagli altri. Da chiunque.   
Il coraggio di cui era padrone anche certi licantropi stessi se lo sognavano.   
Se si considerava la consapevolezza di sé, era sorprendente le cose che riusciva a fare Stiles.   
Il ragazzo, col viso di nuovo rivolto verso Peter, dovette fermarsi di nuovo. Il respiro sospeso, il cuore che galoppava. Ogni volta che incrociava i suoi occhi era così, ma solo all'inizio, poi si abituava e pensava che aveva superato molte cose e che adesso non c'era pericolo. Si imponeva. Si sforzava, ma alla fine ci riusciva.   
Così i battiti si placarono e a Peter piacque ulteriormente quel meccanismo.   
\- Come posso esserti utile? - Chiese fingendo di essere buono e cambiare argomento.   
Ovviamente ora che aveva messo la pulce nell'orecchio di Stiles, sapeva che quello ci avrebbe pensato ossessivamente. Già se lo chiedeva.   
“Adesso di sicuro non c'è niente, ma mi chiedo una volta che rapporto avessero... .”   
Non era completamente vera la questione delle distinzioni. Erano pur sempre metà umani.   
Fra fratelli e sorelle o fra genitori e figli non c'era assolutamente quell'istinto, ma poteva essere che fra zii e nipoti o fra cugini, quel legame invece si insinuasse, che il meccanismo scattasse. Che ci si considerasse più che parenti.   
Non era frequente, ma poteva capitare.   
Non era il caso di Derek e Peter. Per lo meno non da parte di Derek.   
Però ora Stiles non poteva evitare di pensarci e fu così che dalla sua bocca uscì tutt'altra domanda rispetto a quella che gli voleva fare. Fu più forte di lui.   
\- Stavate insieme davvero? - Chiese corrugando la fronte e fissandolo con ossessione crescente. Quasi maniacale.   
Lo doveva sapere, ora.   
Non aveva idea di come si sarebbe potuto sentire. Logicamente era cresciuto con una semplice mentalità umana.   
Zio e nipote era incesto. Punto e basta.   
Ma pensare che per la maggior parte della gente era osceno anche fra due ragazzi, gli faceva capire che la natura animale era di gran lunga un'altra cosa.   
La paura che potesse essere vero, dopotutto, non lo lasciava in pace.   
Peter deliziato di questa sua nuova ossessione, come se in un certo modo gli fosse entrato dentro, lo guardò e sorrise sempre malizioso e compiaciuto.   
\- E' lui il tuo ragazzo, dovresti chiederlo a lui. - Disse piano e cauto. Stiles si morse il labbro indispettito. Non era una risposta!   
\- Figurati se glielo posso chiedere! -   
\- Hai paura di lui? - Stiles si accese come un fiammifero.   
\- Assolutamente no! Però certe cose non è che gliele chiedo così... - Peter a quel punto infierì per puro divertimento.   
\- Allora forse devi rinforzare il vostro legame... - Stiles si indispettì per quella insinuazione. Aveva lottato moltissimo per arrivare al punto in cui erano ed era un bel punto!   
Chi era lui ora per dire che non erano abbastanza legati? Come osava?   
Peter sentì tutta la sua rabbia e sorrise in modo ancor più fastidioso. Stiles stava per rispondergli ed insultarlo senza la minima paura o intimidazione e Peter stava per avvicinarsi ulteriormente alla sua bocca, quando la voce di Derek da dietro li distrasse.   
\- Lascialo! - Ruggì quasi come un tuono.   
Da lontano era chiaro che Peter stava costringendo Stiles a stargli fermo davanti.   
Teneva le sue zampacce sul suo viso. Certo, senza artigli, ma quanto poteva stare a tirarli fuori e a conficcarli nella sua fragile carne?   
Peter sospirando scontento lo lasciò però non mutò la sua espressione tranquilla e beata, specie quando guardò Derek avvicinarsi e tirare Stiles per un braccio mettendoselo dietro.   
\- Ehi, non gli stavo facendo nulla. Parlavamo solamente! - Disse placido. Derek assottigliò lo sguardo furioso, a momenti gli occhi sarebbero diventati rossi. Peter sentì il suo sangue pompare veloce e la rabbia accenderlo, per cui decise di non inimicarsi il nipote con cui aveva faticosamente legato. Il rapporto con lui era sempre stato complicato, ma bello anche per quello.   
In qualche modo riusciva sempre a farsi seguire o a stare con lui.   
“Decisamente non si può scegliere!”   
\- Se ti rivedo di nuovo intorno a lui così, ti rispedisco da dove sei venuto! - Minacciò puntandolo col dito in artiglio. Ora gli occhi erano rossi e Stiles sentì una fortissima ondata di calore interiore. Derek era geloso e lo stava difendendo. Lo adorava quando faceva così!   
Riuscì a non sorridere per miracolo, ma a poco servì perchè entrambi i due lo sentirono e lo fissarono come se avesse parlato.   
A quello, sentendosi sotto esame, alzò le braccia e li scacciò seccato come si faceva con le mosche, senza un minimo timore nei loro confronti, appunto!   
\- Ah, ma andiamo! Posso tenermi le mie emozioni per me, una volta? Non sono sempre sotto esame, eh? - Con questo, scuotendo la testa, se ne andò.   
Derek guardò lui, era combattuto dal seguirlo e dal rimanere lì e discutere con Peter, ma sapendo che tanto era inutile lo fissò torvo e sibilante concluse.   
\- Guai se lo tocchi! - Ed era chiaro il modo in cui intendeva.   
Peter alzò le mani e finse una falsa innocenza.   
\- Non oserei mai! - Derek assottigliò gli occhi grigi.   
\- So che ti piace perchè è insolente e intelligente. Quindi evita! - Con questo se ne andò dietro a Stiles per assicurarsi sul modo in cui si erano trovati lì insieme.   
Era importante saperlo, doveva tenere sotto controllo suo zio. E comunque Stiles era sua proprietà, lo urtava che qualcuno lo toccasse, punto e basta.   
Nessuno poteva.


	37. Piani A, B e C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il retroscena su un preservativo XXL ed una conversazione non mostrata fra Stiles e Derek dove si parla del motivo per cui si trasformano gli adolescenti in licantropi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, siamo all'episodio due, quando Stiles riceve l'offerta di fare sesso con la sua amica d'infanzia ed alla fine si ritrova in mano un preservativo XXL che si porta a casa. Stiles ovviamente si vede che non vuole fare una figuraccia rifiutandola, ma è molto teso ed imbarazzato ed è chiaro che non vorrebbe. Alla fine ovviamente il fattore 'adolescente' ed 'ormoni' hanno il sopravvento ma... ecco la mia geniale versione. Sempre in quell'episodio, Stiles e Scott hanno una conversazione interessante dopo che scoprono che Eather è sparita, ovvero Stiles dice che magari è stata presa dal branco di alpha e quando discutono sul possibile motivo, Stiles dice che anche Derek sostiene che trasformare adolescenti sia più facile. Ergo, ne ha parlato con lui chiedendogli il parere. Ergo, io ho scritto questo capitolo.

CAPITOLO XXXVII:   
PIANI A, B E C   
  
Non se l'era di certo cercata, solo che per distrarre Scott da Allison gli era parsa una buona idea.   
Stiles non era andato alla festa della sua amica d'infanzia per rimorchiare, no di certo, però sperava di trovare una ragazza in alternativa a Lydia.   
Lydia era da sempre il suo piano B a Derek, cioè se con Derek fosse finita, cosa probabile visto quanto litigavano e quanto quello fosse sempre nei guai, Lydia doveva essere il suo Piano B per dimenticare Derek, per andare avanti, per avere un'altra persona accanto.   
Però Lydia era sempre più irraggiungibile.   
Cercava sempre di lavorare sul suo piano B, ma da un po' aveva realizzato che forse doveva pensare ad un Piano C.   
Se Lydia davvero non si sarebbe mai decisa ad accettare la corte che ogni tanto le faceva per averla pronta in caso di bisogno, allora il Piano C era davvero importante. Così si era detto che, per lo meno, poteva conoscere nuove ragazze. Per questo era andato alla festa della sua amica. Sperava di conoscere il piano C.   
D'altro canto sperava che Scott conoscesse il suo Piano B ad Allison. Era ora. Insomma, era stato bravo a non scriverle, adesso doveva andare oltre.   
Quando si erano avviati alla festa della sua amica Eather, Scott l'aveva guardato subito male e Stiles aveva iniziato il suo monologo sul 'cosa' e derivati, fino a che se l'era rigirato dicendo che dovevano andare al diavolo le donne che conoscevano, ovvero Allison e Lydia, e conoscerne altre.   
Naturalmente Stiles aveva riempito Scott della questione sul Piano B e sapeva perchè talvolta insisteva tanto con lei e perchè ci tenesse in modo particolare.   
Aveva sempre avuto un debole per lei, come il Sacro Graal per Parsifal.   
Però se era irraggiungibile, forse doveva puntare a qualcuno di raggiungibile... nel caso in cui ne avesse avuto bisogno un giorno.   
Con Derek rimaneva tutto molto strano, continuavano a non dirsi cosa provavano, ma a trasmetterselo. La cosa era bella, ma gettava nell'incertezza in certi momenti, momenti in cui servivano le parole per tranquillizzarsi ed andare avanti.   
La loro storia era la meno facile di tutte.   
Scott conosceva Stiles e le sue teorie astruse, per questo l'aveva guardato col famoso sguardo torto che aveva tanto acceso Stiles. Alla fine aveva lasciato perdere per evitarsi un mal di testa nel tentativo di farlo rinsavire.   
Voleva chiedergli 'ma comunque stai con Derek, anche se in modo strano ed incerto. Che te ne frega di pensare alla ragazza di cui un giorno potresti aver bisogno? Sistema le cose con Derek, no?' Ma poi sapeva che quel 'sistemare le cose con Derek' era troppo complicato per lui.   
  
Quella sera, così, Stiles si ritrovò a ricevere l'offerta della sua vita.   
L'amica che faceva gli anni voleva fare sesso per la prima volta. Faceva 17 anni e non voleva essere ancora vergine. Visto che lui lo conosceva e lo trovava carino, aveva deciso per Stiles.   
Il quale preso in trappola non aveva saputo come tirarsene fuori.   
Da un lato il grande dilemma fu che aveva davvero un'enorme voglia di fare sesso per la prima volta, come tutti gli adolescenti. Ci provava con Derek con accanimento da una vita e quello non si decideva ad accontentarlo. Ora aveva l'occasione di farlo. Solo sesso normale fine a sé stesso, come facevano quasi tutti gli uomini. Senza impegno. Si poteva fare. Si faceva. Sesso. Stop.   
Dall'altro non era molto il suo stile.   
Pensare a piani B e C era un conto, farsi davvero una ragazza e mettersi con un'altra, era un altro.   
Non voleva fare sesso con altri che non fossero Derek, però non era ipocrita. Ne aveva voglia, di per sé.   
Alla fine, mentre la baciava, cominciò a tirare fuori velocemente delle scuse fra sé e sé per scappare. Erano una scusa peggio dell'altra.   
Stava per rassegnarsi e farlo e di conseguenza litigare con Derek, e quindi per mettere la mano al proprio portafogli col classico preservativo che si portava dietro nella speranza che quel cavernicolo si decidesse, quando si rese conto che, forse, se era fortunato, quella poteva essere la scusa perfetta.   
Fu così che non lo prese e disse che non l'aveva.   
Per un momento sperò di essersela cavata, ma lei disse che suo fratello aveva una scatola in bagno e di andare a prenderla.   
Stiles si imbambolò. Dannazione, aveva pensato a tutto!   
A quel punto non gli rimaneva che assecondarla, non poteva fare la figura del vigliacco e scappare, poi l'avrebbe rivista. Con che faccia poteva ripresentarsi a lei?   
Corse agitatissimo al famoso bagno e aprì rovistando in armadietti e cassetti nella speranza di non trovare niente.   
Alla fine li trovò e si fermò.   
XXL.   
“Cazzo, non ce l'ho così grande! Ci navigo!” Soppesò l'idea di usarla come scusa e metterlo giù, ma poi pensò che poteva non funzionare e lo prese con sé. “Mal che va lo faccio usare a Derek quando si decide. In effetti lui è ben dotato!”   
La sua logica non arrivava a spiegargli 'ed ora cosa uso'.   
Era tentato di parlarle e dirle che non era molto pronto e di sperare che tenesse la cosa in segreto, quando, tornato a cercarla in cantina dove l'aveva lasciata, non la vide più.   
La cercò sorpreso fino a che il sollievo si impadronì di lui impedendogli di catturare la sensazione particolare che aveva provato in quell'istante.   
Era tutto risolto, se l'era fatta sotto anche lei ed era scappata!   
Bene, sarebbe rimasto tutto fra di loro!   
Ovviamente il preservativo XXL se lo tenne... sempre sperando nelle voglie di Derek!   
  
  
Quando arrivò a casa, Derek era nel letto. Ormai se ne era praticamente impadronito.   
Scuotendo la testa, sentendosi come un bieco traditore anche se poi non aveva davvero fatto nulla con Eather, sbuffò scuotendo la testa.   
Derek, nel sonno, lo sentì e si svegliò subito girando la testa verso di lui, rimase a pancia in giù con la mano sotto il cuscino. Stiles inghiottì a vuoto guardando la sua schiena e la sua tripla spirale tatuata. Era assurdo... da quanto gliela guardava? Ogni volta quell'effetto!   
\- Non capisco se sei seccato, frustrato o eccitato! - Disse rauco Derek, la voce insonnolita era anche più calda del solito.   
Stiles sopirò insofferente e fu evidente quale fosse il suo stato d'animo a quel punto.   
Derek si girò a pancia in su e stiracchiò le braccia con un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
Era vanitoso, solo che lo nascondeva bene... beh, se si escludeva lo spogliarsi di continuo per ogni cavolata. Quello poteva anche essere visto come un esibizionismo fine a sé stesso... oppure per quello che era, ovvero un segno di narcisismo e vanità!   
\- Ora capisco! - Si rispose da solo. Stiles non voleva dargliela vinta e fare la solita figura dell'adolescente in calore, per cui si accese infervorato.   
\- Sì sì certo... ma senti, non hai una nuova casa con addirittura un letto ed un sacco di altre cose che la fanno sembrare una casa vera, non come quella stronzata che ti eri trovato prima? - Derek lo osservò con attenzione ed occhi accesi mentre Stiles blaterava cose senza senso -per i suoi gusti- a velocità super. Al contempo si spogliava con gesti nevrotici. Derek notava ed analizzava tutto sin nei dettagli e questo lasciava imbarazzato Stiles perchè sapeva che quello stava capendo ogni cosa!   
\- Ti do fastidio se sto qua? - Chiese basso e suadente. Stiles scattò a quel tono e a quella domanda e finì per togliersi i jeans troppo in fretta, infatti cadde il famoso preservativo dalla sua tasca.   
Derek allungò il collo per vedere che cos'era e Stiles, imbarazzato il triplo e con un colpo al cuore che poteva far invidia ad un cardiopatico, si affrettò a raccoglierlo e a nasconderlo. O per lo meno quello fu il suo intento. Nella realtà Derek fu più veloce, gli afferrò il polso e lo vide.   
Il preservativo taglia XXL.   
Qua alzò un sopracciglio scettico, molto espressivo come sempre, e Stiles strattonò il polso rimettendoselo nella tasca dei jeans.   
\- Non sono affari tuoi! - Disse in fretta. Derek ridacchiò.   
\- Ah no? - Disse a suo agio rimettendosi meglio al centro del letto, occupando anche la parte di Stiles.   
Questi continuò a spogliarsi e si prese il pigiama.   
\- No! - Esclamo imperterrito nervosissimo.   
Derek se la godeva proprio! Si mise anche le mani dietro la nuca.   
\- Mi porti a casa un preservativo XXL e non sono affari miei? - Chiese sempre scettico e provocatorio. Stiles cercava disperatamente di non cadere nella trappola, ma non sapeva essere lucido in quel momento... ed in generale, con lui, non ci riusciva comunque mai.   
\- No, non lo sono! Perchè mai dovrebbero esserlo? - Stiles si era messo il pigiama a tempo di record ed ora fissava il letto cercando uno spazio per sé, stava per chiedergli di scrostarsi, quando Derek si sporse di nuovo verso di lui, puntellò le mani ai bordi del letto e avvicinò il viso al suo. Stiles per un momento si perse nel dettaglio delle braccia muscolose che in quella posizione, tutto proteso in avanti, erano evidentissime. Poi alzò gli occhi visto che lui aspettava lo guardasse in viso e quasi gli tornò il famoso infarto. Era sempre bello, impossibile scordarlo.   
Selvaggio, stronzo e malizioso. Una combinazione terribile!   
\- Non lo so... forse perchè mi rompi le scatole col sesso da mesi... cosa c'è? Pensi di potermi convincere questa volta? Sei ottimista? - Stiles divenne bordeaux. Che poteri malefici aveva quello stronzo!   
Aprì la bocca per rispondere qualcosa di sferzante ed all'altezza, ma dalla sua voce uscì solo la nuda e cruda verità.   
\- Mi hanno proposto di fare sesso e mi hanno dato questo preservativo... ma poi lei è scappata e ci ha ripensato e così ho pensato che, quando il signorino si sarebbe degnato, avrei potuto usarlo con te! Contento, ora? - Anche se era chiaramente carico di vergogna, dire la verità gli fece davvero onore e Derek lo ammirò per questo, così lo premiò dandogli un po' di tregua.   
La tregua gliela diede aprendo le labbra e tirando fuori la lingua, gli occhi socchiusi, il volto abbandonato all'invito. Stiles trattenne ancora il fiato e aprì le proprie in attesa di riceverlo. Derek lo leccò superficialmente, quasi solleticandolo, dopo si allontanò stendendosi sinuoso sempre in mezzo al letto. Dopo di che, con occhi che riflettevano la luna, allungò un braccio e aprì la mano invitandolo a salirgli sopra e stendersi con lui.   
Su di lui.   
Stiles inghiottì di nuovo accaldato ed eccitato. Solo lui gli faceva quest'effetto.   
L'effetto di uno che poteva morire.   
\- Lo prendo per un sì? - Chiede Stiles piano salendogli sopra, gli si mise a cavalcioni e appoggiò le mani ai lati della sua testa. Derek fece un sorrisino sornione e gli prese la maglia leggera alzandogliela oltre la testa. Stiels dovette tirarsi su con la schiena per farsela levare del tutto e quando le dita del lupo tornarono a percorrere le braccia e le spalle fino a raggiungere il suo petto, sussultò sentendolo prendergli i capezzoli e tormentarglieli. Erano un po' il suo punto debole, erano sensibili.   
Stiles gettò indietro la testa e Derek si alzò sui gomiti lasciando i capezzoli alle cure della sua lingua tirandoselo giù con sé, in modo da schiacciarselo addosso. Stiles tornò ad appoggiarsi, ma rimase alto per permettergli di leccarlo e assaggiarlo a volontà sul suo petto. Come usava quella lingua lui sicuramente non poteva nessun altro.   
Stiles continuò a sospirare fino a che lo sentì che lo prendeva per i fianchi e se lo trascinava su. Mano a mano che lo spostava, gli abbassava i pantaloni ed i boxer, quando l'ebbe sistemato sul suo viso, Stiles si aggrappò alla testiera del letto, gli si mise più comodo sopra piegando le gambe e lasciò che Derek continuasse ad occuparsi con la bocca delle sue parti basse.   
Parti che si accesero nella sua bocca.   
Prima di metterselo seduto sul viso in quel modo, gli aveva tolto pantaloni. Stiles inarcato gli si muoveva a seconda di come lo leccava e lo succhiava. Derek se lo teneva per i fianchi ed i glutei stessi e se lo spostava come meglio gli andava. Intanto l'assaggiava in tutta la parte inferiore, passava da avanti a dietro con facilità.   
Quando lo leccava nell'apertura e lo penetrava con la lingua e le dita, Stiles andava in delirio. Era un vago assaggio di quel che l'avrebbe aspettato quando si sarebbe deciso ed in quei casi finiva per torcersi e agitarsi frenetico, gemendo sempre più forte.   
Trovava più eccitante quando lo stuzzicava lì sotto che in ogni altra parte del corpo. Questo perchè lo sapeva fare bene.   
Si sentì vicino all'orgasmo e visto che la bocca di Derek era occupata col suo fondoschiena, si prese l'erezione in mano e si masturbò completando da solo l'opera.   
Tanto sapeva che non l'avrebbe accontentato e non avrebbe fatto sesso. La speranza era l'ultima a morire, ma lo conosceva bene, ormai.   
Se non succedeva una catastrofe naturale, Derek non avrebbe fatto sul serio con lui.   
Alla fine venne con un profondo ed intenso piacere provocato dalla lingua di Derek e dalla propria mano. Sporcò il cuscino che si affrettò a togliere, dopo di che scese sul compagno per ricambiare. O meglio l'intento fu quello, ma era ancora spossato per l'orgasmo avuto e Derek sapeva che non l'avrebbe fatto subito, così se lo sistemò addosso, stendendolo per bene, e se l'abbracciò beato.   
Stiles sapeva un po' come funzionava, ma faticava a capire sul serio.   
\- Davvero non vuoi che ricambi? - Chiese stupito vedendo che si preparava per dormire.   
Derek in risposta cambiò le posizioni, mise Stiles sotto e lui si accomodò sopra, con la testa sul suo petto ed il resto tutto incurvato intorno a lui, il braccio a cingergli la vita.   
Derek annuì.   
\- Lo sai... -   
\- Sì... che quando il tuo partner ha un orgasmo tu sei in simbiosi con lui e godi allo stesso modo, ma... a conti fatti non sei venuto! - Logica inoppugnabile.   
Derek fece un sorrisino furbo.   
\- Sicuro? - Stiles alzò la testa e cercò una prova che trovò nel lenzuolo.   
\- Quando... come... ma... - Stiles non capiva, aveva avuto le sue mani addosso ogni istante, quando era corso a stimolarsi da solo?   
Derek alzò la testa e lo guardò soddisfatto d'avergli tolto la parola per una volta storica.   
\- Eri così preso dal godere che non te ne sei accorto... - Stiles si arrese all'evidenza.   
“Del resto quando mi fa quelle cose impazzisco proprio...”   
Ammise fra sé e sé appoggiando la testa sull'altro cuscino e mettendosi comodo.   
\- Comunque non è sufficiente quello... - Disse Derek dopo essere tornato con la testa sul suo petto. Stiles aggrottò la fronte.   
\- Cosa? - Chiese preoccupato capendo a cosa si riferiva.   
\- Hai capito... - A quel punto impallidì ed osò ribattere spontaneo come suo solito.   
\- Ma non ce l'hai davvero così grande! - Parlavano del pene di Derek e del preservativo XXL. Derek non si degnò nemmeno di guardarlo.   
\- Dici davvero? - Stiles aveva di nuovo alzato la testa per guardarlo.   
\- Sì! Te l'ho visto! Te l'ho messo in bocca! So com'è in tiro! - Soliti discorsi fra uomini...   
\- Tu l'hai visto in tiro durante un orgasmo normale, contenuto... -   
\- Contenuto? - Chiese Stiles con una vocina ora sentitamente stridula, sapeva bene cosa quello sottintendesse e Derek se la stava godendo molto.   
\- Sì... contenuto... quando si fa sesso completo, quello cresce molto di più! Lo scoprirai a tue spese! - Ora che l'aveva terrorizzato per bene, forse l'avrebbe lasciato in pace per un po' con quell'idea fissa!   
\- Ma sei sicuro?! - Derek annuì ridendosela fra sé e sé della sua voce isterica. - Per cui l'XXL non ti basta? - Derek scosse il capo. - Ma ci saranno preservativi più grandi! - A quel punto Derek alzò la famosa testa arrendendosi e guardandolo in viso. Non ci poteva credere.   
\- Tu ti preoccupi che non ci siano preservativi abbastanza grandi per me? - Stiles lo fissò esterrefatto.   
\- E che altro dovrebbe preoccuparmi? -   
Derek era davvero senza parole, come succedeva sempre con lui.   
\- Non so, di quando mi avrai dentro, ad esempio! Sai che male che farà? - Stiles lo capì solo in quel momento ed alzò le spalle con un sorrisino tutto strano, indecifrabile.   
\- Il dolore non mi fermerà mai! - Derek scosse il capo e tornò ad appoggiare la testa dove era prima.   
\- A quanto pare... -   
\- Cosa intendi? -   
\- A quanto pare è vero che il dolore non ti ferma mai! Ti butti sempre nei pericoli anche se sai che ti farai male. Evidentemente è questa la chiave... sei masochista! - Stiles si mise a ridere mentre Derek sorrideva soddisfatto della propria conclusione.   
\- E' che se voglio troppo una cosa, non mi ferma niente! Nemmeno il dolore! - Derek voleva chiedergli perchè ci teneva tanto, ma lo sapeva e poi avrebbero rischiato di parlare troppo di sentimenti, così evitò di dirlo.   
\- Troverai una soluzione alternativa ai preservativi... sei sempre pieno di risorse! - Disse cambiando argomento prima che la cosa si mettesse troppo sul piano sentimentale!   
\- Questo è certo! -   
Il silenzio calò per pochi altri secondi, poco dopo fu la voce di Derek a sentirsi di nuovo.   
\- Comunque chi voleva saltarti addosso? - Stiles aprì la bocca mimando una risata soddisfacente che però contenne. Invano. - Smettila di gongolare che ti sento! È una domanda normale! -   
\- No, non lo è però non importa. - Era ovviamente un sintomo di gelosia e Stiles adorava quando Derek era geloso.   
\- Sei nato scemo e morirai scemo! -   
\- Non è vero, sono piuttosto intelligente invece! - Derek scosse la testa.   
\- Insomma, chi era? - Stiles ridendo gli rispose.   
\- Una mia amica d'infanzia, Eather... una ragazza a posto. Infatti non se l'è sentita, alla fine, di farlo in quel modo. - Derek non disse nulla, ma naturalmente pensò che così era meglio per lui.   
  
A scuola Stiles fece una gran bella figura quando, tirando fuori una monetina dai pantaloni davanti a tutta la classe, fece volare il famoso preservatovi XXL.   
Perfino Scott lo guardò con l'espressione stupita, sapeva che vita faceva con Derek e siccome quello era XXL, non poteva che averlo preso per lui.   
Stiles provò per la prima volta cosa significava imbarazzarsi.   
  
Purtroppo i momenti di gloria durarono poco, perchè la notizia della scomparsa di Eather arrivò in fretta e dopo che suo padre gli disse che era stato l'ultimo a vederla facendogli le domande di rito, Stiles corse in un angolo sicuro della scuola e chiamò Derek con il cuore che gli batteva impazzito.   
Da un lato cercava di ragionare per capire cosa poteva esserle successo, dall'altro si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile. Era sparita dopo che era stata con lui.   
E comunque era una sua cara amica.   
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese Derek sentendo la sua voce agitata.   
\- Eather, la mia amica della festa, ricordi? - Derek non fece in tempo a dire di sì. - Sai quando ti ho detto che era scappata perchè non voleva più fare sesso con me? Ecco, è scomparsa! Dopo che l'ho vista, lei è scomparsa! Ora la stanno cercando! - Derek faticò a collegare le cose come Stiles, evidentemente, aveva già fatto.   
\- E cosa posso fare io? - Il solito tatto.   
\- Pensi che quel branco che ha rapito Erika e Boyd l'abbia presa? - Derek rimase come sempre stupito della sua velocità di deduzione.   
\- Beh non saprei... in effetti quando Peter ha cercato di strappare dei ricordi da Isaac, ha visto che con Boyd c'è una ragazza che non è Erika... però non so... Isaac non ricorda niente e Peter non ha visto molto di più... - Stiles si sentì agitare, aveva una sensazione che non sapeva inquadrare. Sentiva che doveva continuare a scavare e ad andarci fino in fondo.   
\- Può essere, quindi... - Derek si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Non lo escludo, ma cosa potrebbero volere un branco di alpha da una ragazzina? -   
\- Trasformarla magari? Mangiarla? Non lo so... - Stiles non riusciva a pensare ancora più lucidamente anche se si sforzava. Derek sospirò e cercò di attivarsi per lui, sentiva quanto contava e voleva aiutarlo.   
\- Può essere... trasformare adolescenti è più facile, magari gli serve per qualche strano scopo che non comprende il farla diventare del loro branco... - Stiles annuì strofinandosi di continuo le mani fra i capelli spettinati.   
\- E' un'eventualità che non possiamo scartare... dobbiamo sapere se... - Ma poi si fermò. - E' assurdo quello che sto dicendo, perchè non mi fermi? - Derek frastornato cominciò a non stargli più dietro.   
\- Perchè? Che c'è ora? - Quando non capiva cosa pensava si seccava.   
\- Perchè Isaac ha visto questa ragazza giorni fa, Eather è scomparsa dopo! -   
\- E' vero, ma questo non toglie che radunino licantropi e li tengano imprigionati per qualche scopo... possono aver preso Eather lo stesso e trasformata... - Stiles non sapeva comunque se sentirsi sollevato o peggio. Alla fine l'eventualità che fosse nelle mani di quei folli era decisamente grave... ma lo era anche non sapere dove lei fosse.   
\- Devo sapere... devo capire... dobbiamo... dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Ci deve essere un modo per sapere dov'è il loro covo! Deve! - Stiles ora si stava agitando molto. Derek lo capiva, naturalmente.   
\- Ok, parlane con Scott, troveremo insieme una soluzione. - Derek era stranamente morbido con Stiles anche se di norma lo era solo a letto.   
Stiles lo notò e lo ringraziò, l'altro pensò che lo faceva per la collaborazione che gli offriva e non arrivò alla cosa più immediata.  
Era ben altro la questione.   
Derek aveva solo voluto aiutarlo perchè aveva sentito quanto ci tenesse e se lui ci teneva, allora era importante. 


	38. Piani A, B e C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles e quel preservativo XXL da usare non con la sua amica, ma con Derek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, siamo all'episodio due, quando Stiles riceve l'offerta di fare sesso con la sua amica d'infanzia ed alla fine si ritrova in mano un preservativo XXL che si porta a casa. Stiles ovviamente si vede che non vuole fare una figuraccia rifiutandola, ma è molto teso ed imbarazzato ed è chiaro che non vorrebbe. Alla fine ovviamente il fattore 'adolescente' ed 'ormoni' hanno il sopravvento ma... ecco la mia geniale versione. Sempre in quell'episodio, Stiles e Scott hanno una conversazione interessante dopo che scoprono che Eather è sparita, ovvero Stiles dice che magari è stata presa dal branco di alpha e quando discutono sul possibile motivo, Stiles dice che anche Derek sostiene che trasformare adolescenti sia più facile. Ergo, ne ha parlato con lui chiedendogli il parere. Ergo, io ho scritto questo capitolo.

CAPITOLO XXXVII:   
PIANI A, B E C   
  
Non se l'era di certo cercata, solo che per distrarre Scott da Allison gli era parsa una buona idea.   
Stiles non era andato alla festa della sua amica d'infanzia per rimorchiare, no di certo, però sperava di trovare una ragazza in alternativa a Lydia.   
Lydia era da sempre il suo piano B a Derek, cioè se con Derek fosse finita, cosa probabile visto quanto litigavano e quanto quello fosse sempre nei guai, Lydia doveva essere il suo Piano B per dimenticare Derek, per andare avanti, per avere un'altra persona accanto.   
Però Lydia era sempre più irraggiungibile.   
Cercava sempre di lavorare sul suo piano B, ma da un po' aveva realizzato che forse doveva pensare ad un Piano C.   
Se Lydia davvero non si sarebbe mai decisa ad accettare la corte che ogni tanto le faceva per averla pronta in caso di bisogno, allora il Piano C era davvero importante. Così si era detto che, per lo meno, poteva conoscere nuove ragazze. Per questo era andato alla festa della sua amica. Sperava di conoscere il piano C.   
D'altro canto sperava che Scott conoscesse il suo Piano B ad Allison. Era ora. Insomma, era stato bravo a non scriverle, adesso doveva andare oltre.   
Quando si erano avviati alla festa della sua amica Eather, Scott l'aveva guardato subito male e Stiles aveva iniziato il suo monologo sul 'cosa' e derivati, fino a che se l'era rigirato dicendo che dovevano andare al diavolo le donne che conoscevano, ovvero Allison e Lydia, e conoscerne altre.   
Naturalmente Stiles aveva riempito Scott della questione sul Piano B e sapeva perchè talvolta insisteva tanto con lei e perchè ci tenesse in modo particolare.   
Aveva sempre avuto un debole per lei, come il Sacro Graal per Parsifal.   
Però se era irraggiungibile, forse doveva puntare a qualcuno di raggiungibile... nel caso in cui ne avesse avuto bisogno un giorno.   
Con Derek rimaneva tutto molto strano, continuavano a non dirsi cosa provavano, ma a trasmetterselo. La cosa era bella, ma gettava nell'incertezza in certi momenti, momenti in cui servivano le parole per tranquillizzarsi ed andare avanti.   
La loro storia era la meno facile di tutte.   
Scott conosceva Stiles e le sue teorie astruse, per questo l'aveva guardato col famoso sguardo torto che aveva tanto acceso Stiles. Alla fine aveva lasciato perdere per evitarsi un mal di testa nel tentativo di farlo rinsavire.   
Voleva chiedergli 'ma comunque stai con Derek, anche se in modo strano ed incerto. Che te ne frega di pensare alla ragazza di cui un giorno potresti aver bisogno? Sistema le cose con Derek, no?' Ma poi sapeva che quel 'sistemare le cose con Derek' era troppo complicato per lui.   
  
Quella sera, così, Stiles si ritrovò a ricevere l'offerta della sua vita.   
L'amica che faceva gli anni voleva fare sesso per la prima volta. Faceva 17 anni e non voleva essere ancora vergine. Visto che lui lo conosceva e lo trovava carino, aveva deciso per Stiles.   
Il quale preso in trappola non aveva saputo come tirarsene fuori.   
Da un lato il grande dilemma fu che aveva davvero un'enorme voglia di fare sesso per la prima volta, come tutti gli adolescenti. Ci provava con Derek con accanimento da una vita e quello non si decideva ad accontentarlo. Ora aveva l'occasione di farlo. Solo sesso normale fine a sé stesso, come facevano quasi tutti gli uomini. Senza impegno. Si poteva fare. Si faceva. Sesso. Stop.   
Dall'altro non era molto il suo stile.   
Pensare a piani B e C era un conto, farsi davvero una ragazza e mettersi con un'altra, era un altro.   
Non voleva fare sesso con altri che non fossero Derek, però non era ipocrita. Ne aveva voglia, di per sé.   
Alla fine, mentre la baciava, cominciò a tirare fuori velocemente delle scuse fra sé e sé per scappare. Erano una scusa peggio dell'altra.   
Stava per rassegnarsi e farlo e di conseguenza litigare con Derek, e quindi per mettere la mano al proprio portafogli col classico preservativo che si portava dietro nella speranza che quel cavernicolo si decidesse, quando si rese conto che, forse, se era fortunato, quella poteva essere la scusa perfetta.   
Fu così che non lo prese e disse che non l'aveva.   
Per un momento sperò di essersela cavata, ma lei disse che suo fratello aveva una scatola in bagno e di andare a prenderla.   
Stiles si imbambolò. Dannazione, aveva pensato a tutto!   
A quel punto non gli rimaneva che assecondarla, non poteva fare la figura del vigliacco e scappare, poi l'avrebbe rivista. Con che faccia poteva ripresentarsi a lei?   
Corse agitatissimo al famoso bagno e aprì rovistando in armadietti e cassetti nella speranza di non trovare niente.   
Alla fine li trovò e si fermò.   
XXL.   
“Cazzo, non ce l'ho così grande! Ci navigo!” Soppesò l'idea di usarla come scusa e metterlo giù, ma poi pensò che poteva non funzionare e lo prese con sé. “Mal che va lo faccio usare a Derek quando si decide. In effetti lui è ben dotato!”   
La sua logica non arrivava a spiegargli 'ed ora cosa uso'.   
Era tentato di parlarle e dirle che non era molto pronto e di sperare che tenesse la cosa in segreto, quando, tornato a cercarla in cantina dove l'aveva lasciata, non la vide più.   
La cercò sorpreso fino a che il sollievo si impadronì di lui impedendogli di catturare la sensazione particolare che aveva provato in quell'istante.   
Era tutto risolto, se l'era fatta sotto anche lei ed era scappata!   
Bene, sarebbe rimasto tutto fra di loro!   
Ovviamente il preservativo XXL se lo tenne... sempre sperando nelle voglie di Derek!   
  
  
Quando arrivò a casa, Derek era nel letto. Ormai se ne era praticamente impadronito.   
Scuotendo la testa, sentendosi come un bieco traditore anche se poi non aveva davvero fatto nulla con Eather, sbuffò scuotendo la testa.   
Derek, nel sonno, lo sentì e si svegliò subito girando la testa verso di lui, rimase a pancia in giù con la mano sotto il cuscino. Stiles inghiottì a vuoto guardando la sua schiena e la sua tripla spirale tatuata. Era assurdo... da quanto gliela guardava? Ogni volta quell'effetto!   
\- Non capisco se sei seccato, frustrato o eccitato! - Disse rauco Derek, la voce insonnolita era anche più calda del solito.   
Stiles sopirò insofferente e fu evidente quale fosse il suo stato d'animo a quel punto.   
Derek si girò a pancia in su e stiracchiò le braccia con un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
Era vanitoso, solo che lo nascondeva bene... beh, se si escludeva lo spogliarsi di continuo per ogni cavolata. Quello poteva anche essere visto come un esibizionismo fine a sé stesso... oppure per quello che era, ovvero un segno di narcisismo e vanità!   
\- Ora capisco! - Si rispose da solo. Stiles non voleva dargliela vinta e fare la solita figura dell'adolescente in calore, per cui si accese infervorato.   
\- Sì sì certo... ma senti, non hai una nuova casa con addirittura un letto ed un sacco di altre cose che la fanno sembrare una casa vera, non come quella stronzata che ti eri trovato prima? - Derek lo osservò con attenzione ed occhi accesi mentre Stiles blaterava cose senza senso -per i suoi gusti- a velocità super. Al contempo si spogliava con gesti nevrotici. Derek notava ed analizzava tutto sin nei dettagli e questo lasciava imbarazzato Stiles perchè sapeva che quello stava capendo ogni cosa!   
\- Ti do fastidio se sto qua? - Chiese basso e suadente. Stiles scattò a quel tono e a quella domanda e finì per togliersi i jeans troppo in fretta, infatti cadde il famoso preservativo dalla sua tasca.   
Derek allungò il collo per vedere che cos'era e Stiles, imbarazzato il triplo e con un colpo al cuore che poteva far invidia ad un cardiopatico, si affrettò a raccoglierlo e a nasconderlo. O per lo meno quello fu il suo intento. Nella realtà Derek fu più veloce, gli afferrò il polso e lo vide.   
Il preservativo taglia XXL.   
Qua alzò un sopracciglio scettico, molto espressivo come sempre, e Stiles strattonò il polso rimettendoselo nella tasca dei jeans.   
\- Non sono affari tuoi! - Disse in fretta. Derek ridacchiò.   
\- Ah no? - Disse a suo agio rimettendosi meglio al centro del letto, occupando anche la parte di Stiles.   
Questi continuò a spogliarsi e si prese il pigiama.   
\- No! - Esclamo imperterrito nervosissimo.   
Derek se la godeva proprio! Si mise anche le mani dietro la nuca.   
\- Mi porti a casa un preservativo XXL e non sono affari miei? - Chiese sempre scettico e provocatorio. Stiles cercava disperatamente di non cadere nella trappola, ma non sapeva essere lucido in quel momento... ed in generale, con lui, non ci riusciva comunque mai.   
\- No, non lo sono! Perchè mai dovrebbero esserlo? - Stiles si era messo il pigiama a tempo di record ed ora fissava il letto cercando uno spazio per sé, stava per chiedergli di scrostarsi, quando Derek si sporse di nuovo verso di lui, puntellò le mani ai bordi del letto e avvicinò il viso al suo. Stiles per un momento si perse nel dettaglio delle braccia muscolose che in quella posizione, tutto proteso in avanti, erano evidentissime. Poi alzò gli occhi visto che lui aspettava lo guardasse in viso e quasi gli tornò il famoso infarto. Era sempre bello, impossibile scordarlo.   
Selvaggio, stronzo e malizioso. Una combinazione terribile!   
\- Non lo so... forse perchè mi rompi le scatole col sesso da mesi... cosa c'è? Pensi di potermi convincere questa volta? Sei ottimista? - Stiles divenne bordeaux. Che poteri malefici aveva quello stronzo!   
Aprì la bocca per rispondere qualcosa di sferzante ed all'altezza, ma dalla sua voce uscì solo la nuda e cruda verità.   
\- Mi hanno proposto di fare sesso e mi hanno dato questo preservativo... ma poi lei è scappata e ci ha ripensato e così ho pensato che, quando il signorino si sarebbe degnato, avrei potuto usarlo con te! Contento, ora? - Anche se era chiaramente carico di vergogna, dire la verità gli fece davvero onore e Derek lo ammirò per questo, così lo premiò dandogli un po' di tregua.   
La tregua gliela diede aprendo le labbra e tirando fuori la lingua, gli occhi socchiusi, il volto abbandonato all'invito. Stiles trattenne ancora il fiato e aprì le proprie in attesa di riceverlo. Derek lo leccò superficialmente, quasi solleticandolo, dopo si allontanò stendendosi sinuoso sempre in mezzo al letto. Dopo di che, con occhi che riflettevano la luna, allungò un braccio e aprì la mano invitandolo a salirgli sopra e stendersi con lui.   
Su di lui.   
Stiles inghiottì di nuovo accaldato ed eccitato. Solo lui gli faceva quest'effetto.   
L'effetto di uno che poteva morire.   
\- Lo prendo per un sì? - Chiede Stiles piano salendogli sopra, gli si mise a cavalcioni e appoggiò le mani ai lati della sua testa. Derek fece un sorrisino sornione e gli prese la maglia leggera alzandogliela oltre la testa. Stiels dovette tirarsi su con la schiena per farsela levare del tutto e quando le dita del lupo tornarono a percorrere le braccia e le spalle fino a raggiungere il suo petto, sussultò sentendolo prendergli i capezzoli e tormentarglieli. Erano un po' il suo punto debole, erano sensibili.   
Stiles gettò indietro la testa e Derek si alzò sui gomiti lasciando i capezzoli alle cure della sua lingua tirandoselo giù con sé, in modo da schiacciarselo addosso. Stiles tornò ad appoggiarsi, ma rimase alto per permettergli di leccarlo e assaggiarlo a volontà sul suo petto. Come usava quella lingua lui sicuramente non poteva nessun altro.   
Stiles continuò a sospirare fino a che lo sentì che lo prendeva per i fianchi e se lo trascinava su. Mano a mano che lo spostava, gli abbassava i pantaloni ed i boxer, quando l'ebbe sistemato sul suo viso, Stiles si aggrappò alla testiera del letto, gli si mise più comodo sopra piegando le gambe e lasciò che Derek continuasse ad occuparsi con la bocca delle sue parti basse.   
Parti che si accesero nella sua bocca.   
Prima di metterselo seduto sul viso in quel modo, gli aveva tolto pantaloni. Stiles inarcato gli si muoveva a seconda di come lo leccava e lo succhiava. Derek se lo teneva per i fianchi ed i glutei stessi e se lo spostava come meglio gli andava. Intanto l'assaggiava in tutta la parte inferiore, passava da avanti a dietro con facilità.   
Quando lo leccava nell'apertura e lo penetrava con la lingua e le dita, Stiles andava in delirio. Era un vago assaggio di quel che l'avrebbe aspettato quando si sarebbe deciso ed in quei casi finiva per torcersi e agitarsi frenetico, gemendo sempre più forte.   
Trovava più eccitante quando lo stuzzicava lì sotto che in ogni altra parte del corpo. Questo perchè lo sapeva fare bene.   
Si sentì vicino all'orgasmo e visto che la bocca di Derek era occupata col suo fondoschiena, si prese l'erezione in mano e si masturbò completando da solo l'opera.   
Tanto sapeva che non l'avrebbe accontentato e non avrebbe fatto sesso. La speranza era l'ultima a morire, ma lo conosceva bene, ormai.   
Se non succedeva una catastrofe naturale, Derek non avrebbe fatto sul serio con lui.   
Alla fine venne con un profondo ed intenso piacere provocato dalla lingua di Derek e dalla propria mano. Sporcò il cuscino che si affrettò a togliere, dopo di che scese sul compagno per ricambiare. O meglio l'intento fu quello, ma era ancora spossato per l'orgasmo avuto e Derek sapeva che non l'avrebbe fatto subito, così se lo sistemò addosso, stendendolo per bene, e se l'abbracciò beato.   
Stiles sapeva un po' come funzionava, ma faticava a capire sul serio.   
\- Davvero non vuoi che ricambi? - Chiese stupito vedendo che si preparava per dormire.   
Derek in risposta cambiò le posizioni, mise Stiles sotto e lui si accomodò sopra, con la testa sul suo petto ed il resto tutto incurvato intorno a lui, il braccio a cingergli la vita.   
Derek annuì.   
\- Lo sai... -   
\- Sì... che quando il tuo partner ha un orgasmo tu sei in simbiosi con lui e godi allo stesso modo, ma... a conti fatti non sei venuto! - Logica inoppugnabile.   
Derek fece un sorrisino furbo.   
\- Sicuro? - Stiles alzò la testa e cercò una prova che trovò nel lenzuolo.   
\- Quando... come... ma... - Stiles non capiva, aveva avuto le sue mani addosso ogni istante, quando era corso a stimolarsi da solo?   
Derek alzò la testa e lo guardò soddisfatto d'avergli tolto la parola per una volta storica.   
\- Eri così preso dal godere che non te ne sei accorto... - Stiles si arrese all'evidenza.   
“Del resto quando mi fa quelle cose impazzisco proprio...”   
Ammise fra sé e sé appoggiando la testa sull'altro cuscino e mettendosi comodo.   
\- Comunque non è sufficiente quello... - Disse Derek dopo essere tornato con la testa sul suo petto. Stiles aggrottò la fronte.   
\- Cosa? - Chiese preoccupato capendo a cosa si riferiva.   
\- Hai capito... - A quel punto impallidì ed osò ribattere spontaneo come suo solito.   
\- Ma non ce l'hai davvero così grande! - Parlavano del pene di Derek e del preservativo XXL. Derek non si degnò nemmeno di guardarlo.   
\- Dici davvero? - Stiles aveva di nuovo alzato la testa per guardarlo.   
\- Sì! Te l'ho visto! Te l'ho messo in bocca! So com'è in tiro! - Soliti discorsi fra uomini...   
\- Tu l'hai visto in tiro durante un orgasmo normale, contenuto... -   
\- Contenuto? - Chiese Stiles con una vocina ora sentitamente stridula, sapeva bene cosa quello sottintendesse e Derek se la stava godendo molto.   
\- Sì... contenuto... quando si fa sesso completo, quello cresce molto di più! Lo scoprirai a tue spese! - Ora che l'aveva terrorizzato per bene, forse l'avrebbe lasciato in pace per un po' con quell'idea fissa!   
\- Ma sei sicuro?! - Derek annuì ridendosela fra sé e sé della sua voce isterica. - Per cui l'XXL non ti basta? - Derek scosse il capo. - Ma ci saranno preservativi più grandi! - A quel punto Derek alzò la famosa testa arrendendosi e guardandolo in viso. Non ci poteva credere.   
\- Tu ti preoccupi che non ci siano preservativi abbastanza grandi per me? - Stiles lo fissò esterrefatto.   
\- E che altro dovrebbe preoccuparmi? -   
Derek era davvero senza parole, come succedeva sempre con lui.   
\- Non so, di quando mi avrai dentro, ad esempio! Sai che male che farà? - Stiles lo capì solo in quel momento ed alzò le spalle con un sorrisino tutto strano, indecifrabile.   
\- Il dolore non mi fermerà mai! - Derek scosse il capo e tornò ad appoggiare la testa dove era prima.   
\- A quanto pare... -   
\- Cosa intendi? -   
\- A quanto pare è vero che il dolore non ti ferma mai! Ti butti sempre nei pericoli anche se sai che ti farai male. Evidentemente è questa la chiave... sei masochista! - Stiles si mise a ridere mentre Derek sorrideva soddisfatto della propria conclusione.   
\- E' che se voglio troppo una cosa, non mi ferma niente! Nemmeno il dolore! - Derek voleva chiedergli perchè ci teneva tanto, ma lo sapeva e poi avrebbero rischiato di parlare troppo di sentimenti, così evitò di dirlo.   
\- Troverai una soluzione alternativa ai preservativi... sei sempre pieno di risorse! - Disse cambiando argomento prima che la cosa si mettesse troppo sul piano sentimentale!   
\- Questo è certo! -   
Il silenzio calò per pochi altri secondi, poco dopo fu la voce di Derek a sentirsi di nuovo.   
\- Comunque chi voleva saltarti addosso? - Stiles aprì la bocca mimando una risata soddisfacente che però contenne. Invano. - Smettila di gongolare che ti sento! È una domanda normale! -   
\- No, non lo è però non importa. - Era ovviamente un sintomo di gelosia e Stiles adorava quando Derek era geloso.   
\- Sei nato scemo e morirai scemo! -   
\- Non è vero, sono piuttosto intelligente invece! - Derek scosse la testa.   
\- Insomma, chi era? - Stiles ridendo gli rispose.   
\- Una mia amica d'infanzia, Eather... una ragazza a posto. Infatti non se l'è sentita, alla fine, di farlo in quel modo. - Derek non disse nulla, ma naturalmente pensò che così era meglio per lui.   
  
A scuola Stiles fece una gran bella figura quando, tirando fuori una monetina dai pantaloni davanti a tutta la classe, fece volare il famoso preservatovi XXL.   
Perfino Scott lo guardò con l'espressione stupita, sapeva che vita faceva con Derek e siccome quello era XXL, non poteva che averlo preso per lui.   
Stiles provò per la prima volta cosa significava imbarazzarsi.   
  
Purtroppo i momenti di gloria durarono poco, perchè la notizia della scomparsa di Eather arrivò in fretta e dopo che suo padre gli disse che era stato l'ultimo a vederla facendogli le domande di rito, Stiles corse in un angolo sicuro della scuola e chiamò Derek con il cuore che gli batteva impazzito.   
Da un lato cercava di ragionare per capire cosa poteva esserle successo, dall'altro si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile. Era sparita dopo che era stata con lui.   
E comunque era una sua cara amica.   
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese Derek sentendo la sua voce agitata.   
\- Eather, la mia amica della festa, ricordi? - Derek non fece in tempo a dire di sì. - Sai quando ti ho detto che era scappata perchè non voleva più fare sesso con me? Ecco, è scomparsa! Dopo che l'ho vista, lei è scomparsa! Ora la stanno cercando! - Derek faticò a collegare le cose come Stiles, evidentemente, aveva già fatto.   
\- E cosa posso fare io? - Il solito tatto.   
\- Pensi che quel branco che ha rapito Erika e Boyd l'abbia presa? - Derek rimase come sempre stupito della sua velocità di deduzione.   
\- Beh non saprei... in effetti quando Peter ha cercato di strappare dei ricordi da Isaac, ha visto che con Boyd c'è una ragazza che non è Erika... però non so... Isaac non ricorda niente e Peter non ha visto molto di più... - Stiles si sentì agitare, aveva una sensazione che non sapeva inquadrare. Sentiva che doveva continuare a scavare e ad andarci fino in fondo.   
\- Può essere, quindi... - Derek si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Non lo escludo, ma cosa potrebbero volere un branco di alpha da una ragazzina? -   
\- Trasformarla magari? Mangiarla? Non lo so... - Stiles non riusciva a pensare ancora più lucidamente anche se si sforzava. Derek sospirò e cercò di attivarsi per lui, sentiva quanto contava e voleva aiutarlo.   
\- Può essere... trasformare adolescenti è più facile, magari gli serve per qualche strano scopo che non comprende il farla diventare del loro branco... - Stiles annuì strofinandosi di continuo le mani fra i capelli spettinati.   
\- E' un'eventualità che non possiamo scartare... dobbiamo sapere se... - Ma poi si fermò. - E' assurdo quello che sto dicendo, perchè non mi fermi? - Derek frastornato cominciò a non stargli più dietro.   
\- Perchè? Che c'è ora? - Quando non capiva cosa pensava si seccava.   
\- Perchè Isaac ha visto questa ragazza giorni fa, Eather è scomparsa dopo! -   
\- E' vero, ma questo non toglie che radunino licantropi e li tengano imprigionati per qualche scopo... possono aver preso Eather lo stesso e trasformata... - Stiles non sapeva comunque se sentirsi sollevato o peggio. Alla fine l'eventualità che fosse nelle mani di quei folli era decisamente grave... ma lo era anche non sapere dove lei fosse.   
\- Devo sapere... devo capire... dobbiamo... dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Ci deve essere un modo per sapere dov'è il loro covo! Deve! - Stiles ora si stava agitando molto. Derek lo capiva, naturalmente.   
\- Ok, parlane con Scott, troveremo insieme una soluzione. - Derek era stranamente morbido con Stiles anche se di norma lo era solo a letto.   
Stiles lo notò e lo ringraziò, l'altro pensò che lo faceva per la collaborazione che gli offriva e non arrivò alla cosa più immediata.  
Era ben altro la questione.   
Derek aveva solo voluto aiutarlo perchè aveva sentito quanto ci tenesse e se lui ci teneva, allora era importante. 


	39. Preoccupazioni che si affacciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo all'episodio 2 della terza stagione, quello in cui da Deaton fanno cadere Isaac nella trance per capire dove sono Erika e Boyd. Lì, voi penserete, non c'è dell'effettivo sterek perchè non basta stare nella stessa stanza per avere del vero sterek. Ebbene ERRORE! C'è un evidentissimo sterek lì. Meno chiaro di quello che c'è dopo nel loft di Derek, quando fanno il piano, ma insomma... quella è decisamente una delle poche puntate della terza con tanto bello sterek direttissimo. Qua metto molti indizi che i più attenti capiranno, indizi inseriti negli approfondimenti emotivi di Stiles e Derek, che vi porteranno ad intuire che cosa ho in mente. Beh, per meglio dire... che cosa ha in mente Derek.

CAPITOLO XXXVIII:   
PREOCCUPAZIONI CHE SI AFFACCIANO 

[ ](http://www.teamtsd.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Teen-Wolf-3x02-Chaos-Rising.jpg) [ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e5e4c5ddc488ef9a1c8eb495f1ff07d2/tumblr_n2nrhq7rPg1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

  
Il tentativo lo si poteva fare.   
Qualunque cosa Deaton proponesse era pericolosa, ma alla fine efficace, ovvero arrivava all'obiettivo... non senza fare vari altri danni. Ma l'importante era ottenere ciò che si voleva.   
Dopo aver preparato la vasca della trance di Isaac, mentre Deaton spiegava ai ragazzi presenti, Scott, Isaac e Derek, Stiles si perse fra gli accessori del veterinario.   
Di questi uno in particolare attirò la sua attenzione.   
Un guanto gigantesco in lattice, tutto bianco.   
“Questo è davvero grande, per cosa servirà mai?”   
Stiles sapeva molte cose, ma non tutte come Lydia, lui più che altro comprendeva, metteva insieme i tasselli, creava piani ingegnosi... insomma, faceva un eccellente uso del cervello e delle informazioni che captava.   
In quel momento, mentre si chiedeva per cosa si potesse usare un mega guanto del genere, se lo infilò e vide che arrivò a coprirgli perfino il gomito.   
“Beh, ma io un'idea ce l'avrei per cosa può servire...” La sua espressione fu come sempre molto spontanea e naturale e quando gli altri si voltarono a vedere cosa combinava, Derek capì subito a cosa lui pensava.   
Del resto dopo il loro dialogo notturno era difficile non arrivarci...   
Il preservativo più grande della XXL per Derek poteva benissimo essere una cosa di quel tipo, volendo...   
“In fondo si usa per infilare la mano nel retto degli animali, no?” Mentre Stiles a questo pensiero aggiungeva un esplicito “Sarebbe perfetto per Derek.”, questi lo guardò e scettico inarcò le sopracciglia con un chiaro muto messaggio.   
“Davvero?”   
Stiles capì che non era il momento e se lo tolse subito facendo finta di nulla.   
Poco dopo si trovò a farsi una domanda effettivamente non biasimabile...   
“Ma intendeva: 'davvero, adesso ci pensi? Ti sembra il momento?' oppure 'Davvero, è quello che vuoi usare con me?' perchè in effetti c'è differenza... per me quell'affare è un'alternativa perfetta al preservativo più grande dell'XXL che forse non esiste!”   
Rimase perso in quei pensieri davvero poco utili fino a che la trance di Isaac non cominciò e la sua attenzione venne di nuovo riposta in quello che accadeva intorno.   
Era una persona che non riusciva a fare solo una cosa per volta, perchè era troppo iperattivo.   
Derek, al contrario, non era capace di concentrarsi su più cose insieme, per cui alla fine eliminò Stiles e la sua idea malata e maniaca dalla testa per focalizzarsi sulle cose davvero importanti, il suo branco.   
Non era bravo a dimostrare i propri sentimenti e quanto tenesse a qualcuno, ma dentro di lui l'affetto lo provava ed era grande e puro.   
Sarebbe riuscito a dimostrarlo, ma sempre a modo suo.   
Infatti per lui accettare quel che disse poi Isaac, fu quasi fuori discussione.   
Si rifiutò con tutto sé stesso di accettare l'idea che Erika fosse morta, ma Isaac l'aveva vista e nel ricordare tramite la trance, l'aveva detto chiaro e tondo.   
\- Non è morta!- Tuonò Derek imperterrito rifiutandosi di crederci con la sua solita testardaggine.   
\- Derek, ha detto 'c'è un corpo, è Erika'. C'è poco da interpretare!- Disse Stiles in un mormorio che aveva qualcosa di delicato. Di solito quando parlava con lui era sempre per rimbeccarlo e sebbene ora potesse sembrare lo stesse facendo, in realtà lo stava solo aiutando ad accettare la realtà. Il tono, infatti, era molto delicato, specie per essere usato in una conversazione con Derek.   
\- Allora chi c'era con Boyd? - Insistette ancora Derek fissandolo negli occhi torvo.   
\- Qualcun altro ovviamente! - Stiles non avrebbe mollato. Stiles con Derek non mollava mai. Era uno dei pochi ed a volte il solo che insisteva e non lasciava perdere, a costo di andarci contro a muso duro. Spesso i licantropi stessi non osavano, lui sì, sempre.   
Scott in quello intervenne ponendo un'ipotesi:   
\- Forse la ragazza con la moto... quella che ti ha salvato... -   
Isaac negò dicendo che non era lei e Derek concluse con la sua personale unica logica soluzione. Fare irruzione in quel posto, ora sapeva dov'era. E per lo meno sapeva che Boyd era vivo.   
Era il caveu di una vecchia banca ora abbandonata, il posto in sé era inaccessibile in quanto cella blindata, però lo era ulteriormente per il fatto che era sorvegliato da quel branco di alpha.   
Questo certamente non avrebbe fermato Derek e di conseguenza nemmeno Stiles dal lavorare sul piano per poterla penetrare.  
Infatti mentre tutti lo guardavano come fosse impazzito, Stiles cominciò a riflettere sul sistema per accontentarlo, ricordandosi che una volta la banca era stata svaligiata da una banda di ladri.   
Gli altri lo guardarono stupiti... che trovasse sempre delle soluzioni adeguate per tutto era normale, ma andare dietro a Derek alimentando la sua folle idea era nuovo per lui che di solito lo contrastava per partito preso!   
  
  
Se Stiles non fosse stato ingegnoso di natura, non avrebbero cavato un ragno dal buco.   
Fu lui a trovare il piano preciso per entrare nel caveu, fu lui a dire a tutti cosa fare.   
Derek lo ascoltò con attenzione consapevole che sapeva quello che diceva e che non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che fosse un piano perfetto.   
Era abbastanza polemico di natura, specie con Stiles, ma ormai aveva imparato che quando lui tirava fuori dei piani, quelli di solito erano i migliore ed infallibili.   
In due parole, aveva imparato a fidarsi di lui anche dal punto di vista tattico.   
Quando spiegò che avrebbero dovuto procurarsi un trapano per bucare la parete del cavo, Derek intervenne fermando il fiume di parole per la prima volta.   
\- Lascia stare il trapano. - Stiles capì al volo perchè e proprio per questo glielo chiese:   
\- Come scusa? - Derek sapeva che Stiles aveva capito, perchè non era idiota... anche se le prime volte l'aveva fortemente pensato...   
\- Se entro per primo, quanto spazio ho? - Disse infatti saltando la parte in cui gli diceva cosa voleva fare.   
\- Cosa... cosa pensi di fare, Derek? Prendere a pugni il muro? - Chiese già con l'ansia e l'agitazione in bella mostra, capendo quanto pericoloso fosse per le ossa delle sue mani. Questa volta chiedeva troppo da sé stesso, Stiles ne era certo. Si sarebbe fatto male. Lasciò infatti perdere la mappa ed il tavolo a cui era appoggiato e si voltò completamente verso Derek il quale fece altrettanto incrociando le braccia al petto, ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno risoluto e molto paziente.   
Ormai era abituato alle sue ribattute.   
\- Sì, Stiles. Prenderò a pugni il muro. - ovviamente Derek odiava discutere le proprie decisioni ed ovviamente lo faceva sempre e solo con Stiles. Questi, dal canto suo, non ci pensava minimamente a fargli fare come voleva. Non per principio, semplicemente era sicuro che si sarebbe fatto male e lui non voleva. Insomma, era autenticamente preoccupato e questa volta lo dimostrò in modo anche plateale, visto che cominciò a parlare a mitraglia provocandolo:   
\- Ok, ragazzone! Fammi vedere cosa sanno fare quelle grosse vecchie mani, dai! - Gli prese il polso e gli mise la mano aperta contro il pugno che Derek strinse subito con enorme, faticosa e stentata pazienza. Ormai con lui l'aveva dovuta imparare per forza, altrimenti l'avrebbe ucciso da tempo. A quel punto, Stiles, sempre tenendogli il polso ed il pugno contro la propria mano aperta, continuò ad incitarlo a dargli un pugno con tutta la sua forza per testare la sua forza, convinto che non potesse essere sufficiente per bucare una parete. Alla fine Derek, esasperato come solitamente accadeva dopo qualche secondo di parole pressanti, lo accontentò e gli diede il pugno alla mano usando un decimo della sua forza. Quella sufficiente per fargli un gran male, slogargli il polso e farlo rotolare a terra e poi correre lamentandosi per tutto lo stanzone della nuova abitazione di Derek.   
\- Ce la può fare! - Disse sofferente con un filino di voce.   
\- Sfonderò la parete! - Fece eco Derek risoluto fissando Scott. Ovviamente nessuno ribatté.   
Dopo di questo Derek chiese chi sarebbe venuto con lui nel caveu della banca per recuperare Boyd, sperava Erika e chiunque fosse lì con lui.   
Peter negò il proprio aiuto categoricamente e cinicamente e dopo la discussione breve con lui, Stiles tornò ad appoggiarsi al tavolo dove erano anche Derek e Scott, dove era stato prima della sceneggiata. Sempre nel mezzo dei due lupi.   
Fu una piacevole coincidenza che Derek in quell'istante chiedesse a Scott se se la sentiva. Non fu tanto assurdo che Stiles pensasse parlasse a lui... come non lo fu la sua risposta immediata e quasi pimpante:   
\- Sì, se vuoi che venga... - Ma naturalmente non rivolgendosi a lui, Derek chiuse gli occhi e lo fermò sempre con la famosa poca pazienza che stava scemando facilmente.   
\- Non tu! - Stiles pensò con un pizzico di delusione che gli era sembrato strano glielo proponesse visto che faceva sempre di tutto per proteggerlo e tenerlo lontano, salvo magari per le volte in cui serviva a creare piani come quelli. D'altro canto il suo desiderio di collaborare sul campo con Derek, che lui lo coinvolgesse di più, era grande. Si era sentito felice ed euforico di essere richiesto da lui, per un istante. Però capì che parlava di Scott e lasciò che i due si mettessero d'accordo. Scott naturalmente disse che ci stava e che l'avrebbe aiutato.   
Stiles rimase un attimo a riflettere, mentre li vedeva prepararsi per andare.   
Derek passava interi periodi a farsi vivo solo di notte e a volte nemmeno quello, per poi coinvolgerlo nel caso gli servisse qualcosa di ingegnoso, allora lo metteva in mezzo. Poi, con brutalità ed insensibilità lo scaricava.   
Le prime volte se l'era presa seriamente, poi aveva capito.   
Lo proteggeva così ed era il modo in cui voleva che anche Scott lo proteggesse, tenendolo lontano dai suoi affari. Peccato che separare Scott da Stiles era praticamente impossibile.   
Derek aveva un altro tipo di volontà. Il suo desiderio di proteggerlo superava la dipendenza che nutriva per lui.   
Pensando a questo e pensando a quanto pericolosa la missione fosse, lo avvicinò mentre usciva dal bagno. L'aveva aspettato gironzolando sull'uscio fino a sentirlo riaprire la porta. A quel punto l'aveva spinto dentro con poca gentilezza. Derek, sorpreso di quei modi che somigliavano tanto ai propri, lo guardò sorpreso per un momento, le sue mani sul petto, lo sguardo risoluto e molto serio, il cuore che batteva forte.   
Derek lo guardò in attesa senza dire nulla.   
Stiles gli voleva dire di stare attento, ma si sentiva scemo. Non glielo aveva mai detto, non erano cose che si dicevano fra loro.   
Però Derek lo capì ed annuì.   
\- Ho una strana sensazione, Derek... - Disse alla fine. Era vero, quella sensazione c'era ed era molto brutta. Un presentimento. Derek per un istante fu attraversato da un flash. Aveva spesso di quelle sensazioni e di solito non presagivano niente di buono.  
Prendendogli le braccia avvicinò il viso al suo e lo baciò, schiuse le labbra e gli carezzò le sue con qualcosa che sapeva di dolce. Stiles si sentì protetto e al sicuro e si chiese se pur di proteggerlo, un giorno, sarebbe arrivato al punto di lasciarlo e non farsi più vedere.   
Stiles sospirò fra sé e sé spaventato da quest'eventualità.   
\- Starò attento. - Stiles annuì e gli lasciò un altro bacio. Le mani di Derek si spostarono dalle braccia al viso, una scarica elettrica l'attraversò mentre tenne gli occhi chiusi per un istante, catturando la sensazione.   
Quello che provava era sempre più forte e stava sfiorando un livello che un giorno non sarebbe riuscito a gestire con razionalità.   
\- Tu in cambio fai una cosa... - Non aggiunse il 'per me' perchè era sottinteso e Stiles lo sentì lo stesso. Lo guardò con i suoi soliti grandi occhi, i visi vicinissimi, i respiri sulle labbra. - Smettila di buttarti a capofitto nei pericoli! - Stiles ridacchiò, sapeva che si riferiva al suo istintivo 'sì' di partecipazione alla missione più pericolosa ed azzardata degli ultimi tempi e Derek si infervorò. - Tu ridi ma saresti venuto sapendo quanto male saresti finito! Cosa devo fare con te? Lo capisci che certe cose non fanno per te? - Aveva sempre questa paura ed ora era palpabile, Derek aveva il terrore di non saperlo più gestire, che tenerlo lontano dai guai come faceva non sarebbe stato sufficiente, che un giorno si sarebbe visto morire Stiles fra le braccia per colpa della sua incapacità di proteggerlo.   
“Beh, c'è solo un modo per proteggerlo fino in fondo...”   
Con questo pensiero che lo turbò profondamente, si girò ed uscì dal bagno unendosi a Scott.   
Un Scott non meno in pensiero di Stiles.   
Da un lato era preoccupato in generale per la situazione pericolosa, c'erano tanti rischi, tanti pericoli, tante cose da perdere anche a livello personale. Dall'altro, ogni volta che faceva qualcosa del genere con lui e vedeva lo sguardo di quello che era un fratello fissare la schiena di Derek allontanarsi, gli veniva trasmessa la sua angoscia. Stiles era terrorizzato dal non veder tornare Derek vivo e sentiva che se fosse successo forse non avrebbe retto lo shock .   
Per cui ogni volta Scott si sentiva investito di un'enorme responsabilità a cui teneva troppo lui stesso. Voleva riportare a tutti i costi Derek da Stiles, ogni volta che uscivano in missioni simili. Era ormai diventata la sua priorità personale. Per impedire che quello che per lui era come un fratello soffrisse.   
Il suo modo di aiutare e proteggere Stiles era coprire le spalle a Derek.   
Se un giorno non ci sarebbe riuscito, se la sua forza non sarebbe stata sufficiente, se sarebbe davvero successo qualcosa a Derek proprio in sua compagnia, come... come sarebbe potuto tornare indietro da Stiles e dirglielo? Come?   
Ogni volta che ci pensava, rabbrividiva.   
Quello era il modo in cui teneva a Stiles.   
  
Stiles era ipervigilante e maledettamente preoccupato. Il nervoso crebbe ad un livello abnorme, mentre girava per il rifugio di Derek.   
Era grande e spazioso ed aveva fondamentalmente tutto. Aveva una stanza con un divano ed un tavolo ed un angolo per prepararsi da mangiare, in un altro angolo c'era il letto ed un armadio, aveva un bagno e c'erano anche le stanze degli altri del branco. Isaac viveva con lui. Peter poteva entrare e venire quando e come voleva, ma non viveva con lui.   
Era un posto non molto accogliente e arredato con l'essenziale, sicuramente non pulito, però era sufficiente considerando i precedenti di Derek.   
Forse aveva problemi con le case. Non riusciva a legarsi ad un posto, per cui non se ne curava. Era come se fosse l'ultima cosa di cui occuparsi.   
A volte Stiles pensava presuntuosamente di essere lui la sua casa perchè aveva cambiato ben tre rifugi, ma alla fine era sempre rimasto a dormire da lui. Magari non ogni notte, ma il più delle volte sì. Da lui tornava sempre.   
Non riusciva a pensare un giorno in cui questo non sarebbe successo.   
“Forse dobbiamo imparare a parlarne. A dirci cosa proviamo. Certo che lo dimostriamo a modo nostro e che ci interpretiamo bene, ma non è la stessa cosa del dirlo a voce. Sentirlo con le nostre orecchie. Renderlo davvero reale!”   
La preoccupazione in Stiles crebbe, tutta l'opposto di Peter che, seduto comodo nel divano, lo fissava sentendo la sua agitazione.   
La dinamica personale dei due era molto curiosa dal suo punto di vista.   
Percepiva bene ciò che provavano e si chiedeva se mai ci sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa che invece di legarli, come succedeva da molto, li potesse separare.   
Il suo spirito di sadismo lo spingeva ogni tanto a testare questa teoria e a provarci con Stiles. Quando non lo reputava snervante come in quei momenti.   
Stiles di norma non era male per lui... ma quando era così preoccupato per Derek sì. Non lo sopportava.   
Cercando di non ucciderlo, rimase ad ascoltare i suoi vaneggiamenti sul piano e sulle motivazioni del branco alpha che avevano spinto ad usare proprio quel posto.   
Peter non faceva caso al cento percento alle sue domande, essendo preoccupato per il suo ragazzo era sicuro che si trattassero di esagerazioni da fidanzato, cose del tutto inutili.   
Solo nel mezzo del suo fiume di parole, gli venne in mente una cosa e capì poco dopo perchè la prima volta aveva scelto Stiles per farsi aiutare a trovare Derek. Stiles e non chiunque altro.   
A parte che era una specie di pseudo ragazzo per suo nipote...   
Stiles era intelligente ed intuitivo.   
Percepiva qualcosa di diverso, di eccezionale in lui, qualcosa che altri non avevano, né umani né sovrannaturali. Anche in Lydia c'era, solo che nel suo caso si trattava del suo potere di banshee, per Stiles era altro.   
Quella capacità di unire tutti gli elementi che gli stavano intorno, da elementi effettivi e concreti a sensazioni e lì elaborare qualcosa che poi potesse avere senso ed essere utile.   
Aveva intuito, aveva capacità di elaborazione, aveva un tocco di genialità, aveva la comprensione. Aveva qualcosa si speciale che, fra le cose che detestava sentitamente come la sua fastidiosa parlantina, gli piaceva molto.   
Peter capì grazie al fiume delle sue parole che in effetti un motivo ci poteva essere, un motivo che aveva spinto il branco ad agire in quel modo, in quel posto, con quella tempistica particolare.   
E fu così che insieme capirono e ne vennero a capo.   
Era una questione legata alla materia con cui era fatto il caveu che impediva ai raggi lunari di filtrare. Boyd e l'altro licantropo erano mesi che non subivano l'effetto della luna piena, per cui non si trasformavano e non sfogavano il loro lato aggressivo che nel frattempo era cresciuto a dismisura.   
Perforando la parete e lasciando entrare i raggi lunari, i due licantropi si sarebbero trasformati e sarebbero stati feroci e forti il triplo. Li avrebbero massacrati.   
Stiles, terrorizzato, telefonò subito a Scott per avvertirli dell'enorme pericolo che correvano, dopo di che, proprio mentre loro parlavano, li sentì combattere, ruggire e gridare.   
La paralisi lo invase.   
Stiles di rado arrivava al punto di non avere reazioni, di solito ne aveva sempre ed erano anche piuttosto esagerate. Ma a volte c'erano casi in cui la paura od il dolore erano tali che lo spingevano a rimanere bloccato, tutti i fortissimi sentimenti implodevano in lui e si raggelava.   
Peter lo guardò non capacitandosi di come non facesse qualche piazzata o non urlasse cose inutili. Teneva il telefono in mano ed ascoltava quella che sapevano essere una lotta feroce ed era molto pallido ma immobile. Gli occhi sgranati ed il fiato sospeso.   
Capì quanto ci teneva a Derek e Scott e capì che se davvero non ce l'avrebbero fatta, forse Stiles sarebbe anche potuto non tornare sé stesso.   
Si stupì profondamente del suo attaccamento ai due ragazzi. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capirlo, ma ne rimase ovviamente attratto perchè come chiunque veniva chiamato da ciò che mancava in sé. Ed in sé mancavano i sentimenti puri e semplici come quelli di quel ragazzo per suo fratello ed il suo ragazzo.   
  
Ricevere la telefonata di Derek, dopo che la linea fu caduta e dopo degli interminabili secondi passati a fissare il pavimento, fu la cosa più sollevante avesse mai sentito.   
La sua voce all'orecchio parlava affaticata e rauca, ma gli diceva cosa era successo con poche semplici parole. Stiles da un lato sapeva che non era una buona notizia perchè capiva meglio di lui cosa significava: Boyd e l'altro lupo mannaro, Cora, la sorella di Derek, erano scappati in quelle condizioni. Però d'altro canto era maledettamente sollevante sapere che erano vivi, anche se per miracolo.   
Stiles benedì Allison che si era intromessa e li aveva aiutati, dopo di che si sentì ordinare perentorio dalla stessa voce che aveva ascoltato con profonda gioia,   
\- Adesso vattene da lì e tornatene a casa, chiuditi dentro e non mettere il naso fuori! - Tuonò impaziente mentre lo sentiva che correva fuori.   
\- Ma se sto qua con Peter sono più al sicuro che da solo a casa... se li incontro che cavolo posso fare? - Peter lo guardò sorpreso di quel che stava dicendo, poi sentì a sua volta la risposta ovvia di Derek.   
\- Meglio loro che lui! Peter e la parola sicurezza non viaggiano di pari passo! - Stiles non era ancora tornato in sé dallo stato in cui era poco prima per la preoccupazione.   
\- Ma è un licantropo, era un alpha... insomma... la logica dice che saprebbe difendermi meglio, no? - Derek sospirò ruggendo sbrigativo e per cui anche molto diretto e spiccio:   
\- Stiles, è Peter! Non voglio che stai solo con lui un minuto di più! Vattene adesso che sai come è andata e cosa facciamo! - Stiles capì con un sorprendente secondo treno che era geloso. Del resto Derek dimostrava la sua gelosia in tanti modi, ma non erano mai molto diretti.   
\- Ah... tu... tu dici che... -   
\- Sì! Vattene da lì! - Con questo chiuse la comunicazione bruscamente senza ammettere una sola minima replica.   
Stiles alla fine, tornato del tutto in sé, fece un piccolo sorrisino fiero.   
Derek era geloso!   
Peter scosse il capo e allontanò l'ipotesi di mettere le sue zampacce su Stiles. Anche se avesse potuto superare lo scoglio Derek, Stiles era di suo snervante molto più di quanto fosse interessante e utile. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E poi Derek capisce come proteggere realmente Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo dopo l'episodio 3 che ho saltato perché di fatto a livello sterek non c'era nulla. Derek caccia e Stiles scopre la questione dei rituali. Comincio così dalla quarta puntata, quando si apre con Derek che va a scuola a trovare Jennifer e le chiede come sta. Io, abilmente, sono riuscita a rigirarmi la cosa in mio favore. Fate attenzione ad ogni frase che scrivo perchè è pieno di indizi su quelle che sono le mie intenzioni. Per questo capitolo c'è la canzone (che potete ascoltare nella versione che mi ha conquistata cliccandoci sopra) ed il testo che mi ha ispirato, infatti ad un certo punto riconoscerete le parole perchè mi sono aiutata con questa per scrivere una certa parte. La prima volta che ho ascoltato la canzone in questione ho avuto come un flash su una scena che leggerete in questo capitolo alla fine e da questa poi ho elaborato tutto il resto de Il lato selvaggio. Sostanzialmente dovete ringraziare questa canzone che ha saputo darmi un momento e da quel momento tutta una storia intera. Naturalmente è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti... ma io sono sadica.

CAPITOLO XXXIX:   
L'AMORE NON BASTA   
  


“Piedi, non abbandonatemi ora    
Portatemi al traguardo    
Sento il mio cuore spezzarsi    
ad ogni passo che faccio    
Ma spero che una volta arrivata ai cancelli,    
Mi diranno che sei mio    
Camminando per le strade della città    
E’ un errore o un disegno divino?    
E' venerdì notte e mi sento così sola    
Puoi farmi sentire come a casa, se ti dico che sei mio?    
E’ come se te l’'avessi già detto tesoro    
Non rendermi triste, non farmi piangere    
A volte l'’amore non basta quando la via diventa dura    
Non so perché    
Continua a farmi ridere    
Andiamo, arriviamo più in alto    
La via è lunga, noi continueremo    
Provando a divertirci nel frattempo    
Vieni e fatti una passeggiata sul lato selvaggio    
Lasciati baciare sotto la pioggia battente    
Ti piacciono le ragazze folli    
Scegli le tue ultime parole    
Questa è l'’ultima volta    
Perché tu e io, siamo nati per morire    
Mi sono persa ma ora mi sono ritrovata    
Ora riesco a vedere ma prima ero cieca    
Ero così confusa, come una bambina    
Provavo a prendere quello che potevo avere    
Temevo di non poter trovare    
Tutte le risposte, tesoro “ 

[/Lana Del Rey – Born to die (acoustic) / ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r08wfT8c8g4)

  
A costo di ripeterlo all'infinito, fino a che qualcuno l'avrebbe ascoltato, non si sarebbe mai stancato di dirlo.   
Stavano uccidendo delle vergini e lui era vergine. Perchè nessuno sembrava curarsene sul serio?   
Perchè tutti erano convinti che comunque la cosa non fosse particolarmente preoccupante?   
Stiles non lo capiva.   
All'ennesima esclamazione, Scott sbottò:   
\- Stiles, è ovvio! Anche se sei vergine, chi oserebbe mai farti qualcosa? Stai con Derek! - Stiles si fermò al suo tuono stufo marcio e piegò la testa di lato.   
Sorprendentemente vero.   
\- Dici che devo stare tranquillo? - Fu come se gli avesse staccato la spina e riattaccato un'altra.   
Scott scosse il capo.   
\- Dovresti essere quello intelligente... - La risposta fu epica perchè Stiles si rese conto di quanto evidente fosse se persino lui ci era arrivato.   
\- Taci, se si tratta di Derek non sono obiettivo! A me pare che non si preoccupi poi molto di me! Ha cacciato tutta la notte e poi se ne è andato a casa sua... o quella che dovrebbe esserlo... - Scott sospirò, a volte attaccava con quella tiritera.   
\- Dai, lo sai che lui non è affettuoso e che usa le parole col contagocce. Ma ci tiene... a modo suo... - Stiles pensò che era sempre stato quello ad attrarlo di lui, che gli piaceva tanto. Però a volte gli stava stretto questa sua incapacità comunicativa emotiva.   
\- Gli hai detto dei rituali? - Chiese Scott sperando di convincerlo che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Stiles era ossessivo e Scott aveva molta pazienza, ma a volte finiva.   
Stiles ripensò alla sera precedente e sospirò scuotendo la testa.   
\- Dopo che ti ho mostrato tutto e ti ho spiegato la mia teoria, sono tornato a casa e lui non c'era... gli ho scritto se andasse tutto bene. Lo sapevo da te che era sopravvissuto, ma che se l'era vista brutta. Ero convinto di trovarlo lì ma... - Scott storse le labbra.   
\- Vai da lui tu, no? - Stiles si strinse nelle spalle guardando da un'altra parte imbarazzato di quell'argomento.   
\- Se non è venuto significa che non aveva voglia. Abbiamo questo patto non detto... -   
\- Patto? -   
\- Sì... di non soffocarci a vicenda. Se non viene da me, a meno che io non abbia proprio un gran bisogno, non serve che lo cerchi per forza. - Scott corrugò la fronte sorpreso.   
\- Non è da te aspettare passivamente in parte! - L'amico arrossì e si grattò la nuca.   
\- Beh, fin'ora è venuto quasi sempre... quando non veniva avevo da fare, quindi non ho mai avuto quella di 'ok vado io da lui!' - A volte era davvero contorto. Scott si reputava più semplice ed aveva ragione. A lui piaceva Allison, l'amava e niente veniva mai prima di lei.   
\- Ma se adesso ce l'hai fallo. Un patto non fatto non è valido! Magari aspetta che ogni tanto sia tu a cercarlo... - Classici suggerimenti alla Scott, pensò Stiles mentre ripensava alla tenera proposta di Danny di sverginarlo. Tenera in quanto gli aveva detto che poi voleva anche le coccole. Beh, era stato uno scherzo, però per un momento ci aveva creduto davvero visto il famoso bacio che c'era stato in discoteca quella sera.   
Danny non gli dispiaceva, l'aveva sempre pensato, infatti il primo ragazzo con cui ci aveva goffamente provato era stato lui... solo che poi era arrivato subito Derek.   
Ad ogni modo non l'avrebbe mai detto, ma aveva semplicemente paura di essere rifiutato. Dopo una relazione travagliata come la loro, arrivare a legarsi fino a quel punto, ma in maniera comunque incerta, faceva finire per avere quel genere di paura.   
Il rifiuto Stiles non l'avrebbe saputo reggere.   
Stava pensando a quelle cose quando si sentì acchiappare per il braccio e si sentì trascinare via.   
In due nano secondi si ritrovò chiuso in uno dei soliti stanzini della scuola con il suo corpo muscoloso e solido premuto contro. Con tutte le parti dure e sporgenti che si sentivano chiaramente.   
La sua bocca a soffocarlo, la sua lingua a bruciarlo. Si intrecciò a lui prima di rifletterci e solo in un secondo momento sentì qualcosa di strano in quel bacio.   
Non era raro che lo baciasse con passione e possessività, specie le prime volte. Si era sentito molto desiderato da lui, dominato. Però quel sentimento era diverso, anche se il modo di baciarlo, di possederlo, era estremamente simile.   
Stiles si trovò senza fiato ad assecondare Derek mentre catturava quello che stava percependo.   
Era come se lo baciasse per convincersi -o ricordarsi- di qualcosa.   
Forse che era lui il suo ragazzo.   
Il ragazzo si oscurò di questa sensazione e gli mise le mani ai lati del viso spingendolo con forza per avere un po' di tregua. Derek non era d'accordo, ma dovette separarsi seccato, lo fissò torvo come suo solito e Stiles trovò conferma di quella stranezza. Il suo grigio era turbato in qualche modo.   
\- Cosa c'è? Come mai sei a scuola? - Chiese cercando di non essere stressante per non metterlo in fuga. Era difficile, lui era stressante di natura, specie se faceva domande. E lui, le domande, le faceva sempre.   
Derek sbuffò e cercò di baciarlo ancora, ma Stiles girò la testa testardamente, voleva saperlo ma lui non era dello stesso avviso, infatti pur di non rispondergli scese con il viso sul suo petto dove gli aveva alzato la maglia. Raggiunti i suoi capezzoli li mordicchiò facendolo rabbrividire, poi li leccò. Stiles immerse le dita fra i suoi capelli corti e spettinati e per un momento deragliò. Perchè doveva rovinare quel momento idilliaco?   
Mal che gli andasse, riusciva a perdere la sua odiata ed al momento spaventosa verginità.   
A quel pensiero la sua bocca riprese a muoversi da sola mentre quella di Derek si occupava della sua pelle sensibile.   
\- Sai... stanno uccidendo dei vergini. Sono rituali... - Non che quello fosse la cosa più erotica di cui parlare mentre si pensava al sesso... Derek esitò, ma vedendo che la smetteva di parlare, si inginocchiò davanti a lui aprendogli i pantaloni. La bocca di Stiles riprese da dove si era interrotta.   
\- C'è un killer che fa fuori i vergini sempre allo stesso identico modo macabro... ed io... lo sai... sono vergine... - Questo sgonfiò del tutto Derek che parve tornare in sé, infatti sbuffando si alzò allargando le braccia teatrale.   
\- Davvero? -   
\- Sì, è vero! - Rispose Stiles sorpreso che gli interessasse.   
\- Davvero ne vuoi parlare ora? - Continuò seccato Derek. Stiles a questo lo spinse e sgusciò di lato per non finire di nuovo come sua preda, a questo punto si mise a camminare, gesticolare e parlare a mitraglia. La rabbia che lo montava.   
\- Ultimamente parlare con te è un problema, lo devo fare quando riesco a trovarti... e non è colpa mia se questi sono gli unici momenti! Mi cerchi solo per questo e solo quando ti va! -   
Derek scosse il capo strofinandosi il viso con gesti sbrigativi.   
\- Non mi sembra che ti dispiaccia vederci per questo! Mi stavi giusto dicendo di scoparti, se non sbaglio! Se magari non me lo dicevi, lo facevo! - Si espresse come al solito male e Stiles si infiammò ulteriormente.   
\- Ah, perciò non vuoi farlo solo perchè te lo chiedo? A parte che è una cosa che dovresti volere tu per primo e ne abbiamo parlato mille volte, lo sai perchè lo voglio fare e ci tengo! Però insomma, non è una cazzata questa dei rituali, sai? E se davvero la prossima vittima sono io, tu che fai? - Derek sospirò, non ci voleva nemmeno pensare. Si girò e gli diede la schiena stringendo gli occhi, cercando di contrastare il gran mal di testa che aveva improvvisamente.   
Da ieri sera che gli era venuto non gli era ancora andato via e quella mattina era esploso. Si era calmato solo quando aveva rivisto la professoressa che aveva salvato da Boyd e Cora trasformati in licantropi senza controllo.   
\- Non ti succederà niente, non lo permetterò! - Per lui era come un ti amo grande come una casa.   
Stiles si calmò, lo sapeva che lui era romantico tramite quei modi, però a volte voleva solo essere abbracciato con dolcezza, voleva solo sentirsi quel famoso e semplice ti amo. E voleva sentirlo dentro con tutto sé stesso.   
Si avvicinò e gli andò dietro capendo che aveva qualcosa, quindi gli prese il braccio e lo girò verso di sé, Derek si lasciò fare e vide la brutta cera che aveva.   
\- E' da stanotte che stai così? È per questo che non sei venuto a casa? Hai dei risentimenti per quello la lotta con Boyd e tua sorella? - Se l'era spiegata così anche Derek, ma siccome aveva uno strano sentore ed era sicuro che Stiles l'avrebbe capito subito cominciando ad indagare e preoccuparsi fino allo sfinimento, aveva preferito evitarlo fino a che non avesse recuperato.   
Poi però il mattino non era resistito. Aveva pensato a Stiles tutto il tempo ed aveva deciso di andare a vederlo. Solo che poi, una volta messo piede a scuola, gli era capitato qualcosa di strano. Molto strano.   
Invece che cercare subito Stiles, era capitato, quasi da solo, nell'aula della professoressa che aveva salvato quella notte.   
Era stato gentile, si era assicurato che stesse bene e si era sentito davvero strano. La testa gli aveva dato tregua.   
Poi, allontanatosi da lei, era tornato quel fastidio. Appena aveva visto Stiles gli si era aggrappato convinto di doversi svegliare, di doversi rimettere in sesto.   
Di doversi ricordare con chi stava.   
O meglio... che era ancora tutto nella norma.   
Stiles era la sua normalità.   
Quando l'aveva baciato come per divorarlo, aveva sentito come un grande fuoco dentro, una specie di lotta funesta incomprensibile fra due forze potenti ed opposte.   
Stiles contro qualcosa di effimero e misterioso.   
Derek si era sentito fortemente inquieto ed ora, con la sua reazione non delle migliori e polemico come sempre, stava anche peggio.   
Solo a questo cambio di ritmo stava ritrovando la pace.   
Derek si perse in quei suoi grandi occhi, ora preoccupati per lui perchè capiva che c'era qualcosa.   
La lotta l'aveva vinta Stiles, ma per quanto?   
E contro cosa stava lottando?   
Che razza di richiamo incomprensibile era?   
Derek era spaventato, dentro di sé, ma quel che contava per lui era non dimostrarlo all'esterno.   
Non importava come stava, importava ciò che sembrava.   
Non era veramente debole se non lo dimostrava.   
Stiles gli carezzò la guancia, quasi apprensivo, capendo che aveva qualcosa che non andava. Ma mano a mano che lo faceva il suo colorito tornava regolare, così come i suoi battiti ed il suo calore.   
Stiles se ne accorse e si perse cercando di capire.   
\- Perchè non sei venuto quando hai finito con Boyd e Cora? - Era una domanda sciocca a cui rispose in quel momento. - Avevi da fare con loro immagino... ma ti aspettavo lo stesso. - Derek sospirò ed appoggiò stanco la fronte alla sua, come se non si fosse riposato nemmeno un po'.   
Stiles sentì un nodo allo stomaco.   
Per quante ne avessero passate, ne erano sempre usciti più forti ed uniti di prima.   
\- Volevo passare, ma mi sono dovuto occupare di loro... - confermò infatti poi.   
\- Dovrai passare del tempo con tua sorella, immagino... - Disse Stiles diventando improvvisamente comprensivo, cosa che con Derek era raro. Si sentiva di doverlo essere.   
Derek si sentiva sempre meglio.   
Annuì col capo.   
\- Cosa sai di lei? - Si strinse nelle spalle. Era il solo che aveva il coraggio di chiedergli qualunque cosa, specie del suo passato off limits. Lui non aveva off limits.   
\- Credevo fosse morta! Ora sta riposando. Cercherò di capire cosa è successo... - Non che sapesse dirgli molto di più, ovviamente.   
Stiles gli lasciò un bacio delicato sulle labbra ignorando spasmodicamente quella famosa idea che fosse tutto troppo strano senza apparente motivo.   
\- Occupati di lei. - Non si erano detti che si amavano, non avevano fatto l'amore, ma si comportavano sempre più come due che si amavano e alla fine cos'altro poteva contare?   
Derek si rese conto di quanto quel ragazzo fosse importante per lui e nella pace generale di sé, che per ore non era stato in grado di trovare, aprì gli occhi e catturò i suoi con urgenza, come se fosse sul punto di affogare.   
\- Nessuno psicopatico ti userà per il suo rito. - Non serviva glielo promettesse. La forza del suo sguardo era più che sufficiente. Stiles fece un sorriso.   
\- Lo so. -   
Dopo di questo, con uno sguardo turbato pieno di strane insolite domande, si separarono tornando alle rispettive attività ed impegni.   
Derek da Cora e Stiles da Scott. Non avrebbero di certo immaginato che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta insieme serenamente. L'ultima prima di un tempo quasi infinito.   
  
Quello strano richiamo che l'aveva portato prima a salvare Jennifer quasi a costo della vita e poi ad avvicinarsi a lei, non fu la cosa che prese maggiormente pensiero per Derek.   
Non quel giorno, quando a casa con Corsa ricevette la visita inaspettate e per niente gradita di Deucalion e Kali.   
  
  
Farlo con Isaac era stata dura, durissima. Ad un certo punto aveva pensato di non farcela.   
Fu quando il ragazzo se ne era andato che aveva capito quanto sarebbe stata dura con Stiles.   
Derek strinse le labbra guardando i vetri del bicchiere infranto contro il muro per convincere Isaac ad andarsene da casa ed allontanarsi da lui.   
Stiles sarebbe finito allo stesso modo, ma almeno l'avrebbe protetto.   
Derek sospirò e si voltò verso le grandi finestre che davano su una pioggia fitta, mentre la memoria gli riportava le parole di Deucalion e le sue minacce.   
Se non si fosse unito al suo branco spontaneamente, avrebbe ucciso uno ad uno tutti i suoi membri del branco.   
Anzi. Se non si fosse unito a loro, l'avrebbero obbligato ad ucciderli lui stesso con le proprie mani.   
Derek, infilzato da una spranga di ferro che Kali rigirava sadicamente nel suo sterno, capì che ne sarebbe stato capace.   
Era una questione di potere, gli aveva detto quel folle. Uccidere i propri membri rendeva molto più potenti. Visto che Deucalion mirava ad ottenere il branco più forte di tutti per poter essere lui stesso il più forte in assoluto, era ovvio che volesse solo gli alpha migliori. E per lui i migliori erano quelli che uccidevano il proprio branco.   
Derek non l'avrebbe mai fatto, né si sarebbe unito a lui.   
Però aveva visto la sua forza spaventosa, aveva visto tutto quello che poteva fare.   
Per questo, di sera, aveva brutalmente cacciato Isaac dicendo che ora che c'era Cora, in casa non c'era più posto per lui.   
Era naturalmente un modo per proteggerlo. Poteva rischiare con tutti, ma non con Isaac.   
Aveva passato mentalmente in rassegna tutti. Boyd viveva per conto suo, Cora era stata presente durante l'ultimatum e sapeva. Però Isaac viveva con lui, dipendeva da lui. Era quello che rischiava di più ed era quello che non avrebbe sopportato di far finire male.   
\- Ed adesso che farai? - Chiese Cora piano alle sue spalle. Derek non mosse un muscolo, rimase a fissare la pioggia che cadeva su un mondo scuro.   
\- Devo farlo con il più difficile di tutti. - Cora non sapeva niente della sua vita e delle sue relazioni.   
\- Il più difficile? - Chiese infatti senza capire. Derek si girò e la guardò con uno sguardo cupo e penetrante come la notte più tenebrosa, uno squarcio di dolore acuto in quegli occhi così affilati e disperati.   
\- Stiles. - Cora aggrottò la fronte.   
\- Non è un licantropo. Non è nemmeno del tuo branco! - Disse logicamente. Derek prese il coraggio e si decisa ad uscire da lì.   
\- Fa parte della mia vita più di tutti gli altri messi insieme. - Dirlo fu liberatore. Aveva detto cose che rivelavano quanto ci tenesse a lui, ma non era mai andato così vicino dall'ammettere che lo amava.   
Fu liberatore e si diede dello stupido.   
“Adesso è completamente inutile!”   
Cora capì che doveva essersi persa molto di suo fratello in quegli anni e senza dire nulla, rimase in casa a guardare la pioggia, chiedendosi quanta forza dovesse avere una persona per fare ciò che stava facendo lui.   
  
Ogni passo era come alzare piombo, forse la camminata peggiore della sua vita.   
Aveva il terrore di non riuscire a muovere il passo successivo, però sapeva che doveva.   
Ci aveva pensato da tanto tempo ed ora era arrivato il momento di farlo davvero. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo.   
Sapeva che per proteggere davvero Stiles c'era solo un modo. Allontanarlo da sé. Proprio come aveva fatto con Isaac.   
Derek, quindi, pur con estrema difficoltà, passo dopo passo, pregò ai suoi piedi di non abbandonarlo, di portarlo al traguardo. Ad ognuno che faceva, si sentiva il cuore spezzarsi. Non era mai stato così male, però sperava di arrivare a casa di Stiles. Doveva. E doveva riuscire a scaricarlo.   
Doveva trovare una scusa convincente, un sistema sicuro per farsi odiare.   
Oh sì... era essenziale che Stiles lo odiasse.   
Il mondo scorreva intorno a lui sotto la pioggia, fiumi scivolavano lungo i muri e le strade e la mente gli riproponeva momenti con lui, intensi, caldi, splendidi momenti. Persino divertenti.   
Erano riusciti a tagliare molti traguardi insieme. Dolcezza, divertimento, passione.   
Amore.   
Ed ora... doveva finire tutto.   
Questa volta l'ostacolo era troppo grande per loro, per tutti.   
L'ostacolo era insormontabile e li doveva proteggere così. Non era bravo con le parole e Stiles glielo rimproverava sempre. Non diceva cosa provava ed i suoi atteggiamenti venivano sempre fraintesi. Però contava quanto rischiava per gli altri. Era sempre in prima linea. Era sempre lì pronto per tutti.   
Continuò a camminare per le strade della città sotto la pioggia chiedendosi se quello fosse un errore od un segno divino.   
Lasciare Stiles... non voleva lasciarlo, ma era giusto farlo. Però non voleva.   
Eppure poteva credere che un giorno, magari, si sarebbero lasciati lo stesso.   
Alzò gli occhi in alto, lieto che in caso di imbarazzanti lacrime la pioggia le lavasse subito via.   
Non l'aveva ancora fatto, ma si sentiva già solo, in quella notte di venerdì talmente desolata. Nessuno per le strade di quella città da cui era scappato per anni... dove ora era tornato... dove sembrava sarebbe morto.   
Dopo l'incendio che aveva distrutto casa sua, non aveva più avuto dimora fissa, aveva cambiato rifugio regolarmente incapace di legarsi a qualcosa. Forse, però, poteva considerare Stiles come casa. Era talmente suo che lo faceva sentire come se lo fosse.   
Non glielo aveva mai detto, non l'avrebbe mai saputo, ma lasciarlo sarebbe stato come dirglielo, perchè lo faceva per proteggerlo da Deucalion.   
“A volte l'amore non basta quando la vita diventa dura.” Pensò amaro fermandosi davanti casa di Stiles. Esitò affilando lo sguardo da licantropo che gli fece vedere meglio dentro la sua finestra. Stiles stava correndo da una parte all'altra della camera cercando qualcosa, stava mettendo tutto all'aria con i suoi soliti modi iperattivi ed esagerati. Ad un certo punto trovò quel che cercava e l'alzò vittorioso proprio davanti alla finestra.   
Il preservativo XXL.   
Gli sfuggì un moto di risa, non sapeva come faceva a farlo ridere sempre... perfino in quella situazione. Era davvero unico.   
Stiles lo vide dal vetro e cominciò a sbracciarsi per dirgli di salire. Non poteva mettersi a gridare dalla finestra, per cui cercò di farsi capire mentre lui rimaneva piantato lì fuori incapace di muovere un altro passo.   
“Se entrò è finita, non uscirò più.” Pensò col cuore che cominciava a morire. “ E se gli dico che mi sono stufato di lui non mi crederà mai. Non gli basterà. Devo trovare il modo di convincerlo. Di farmi odiare. Devo assicurarmi che mi stia alla larga.”   
Stiles, vedendo che non entrava, uscì di casa guardandosi intorno di continuo, con ossessione.   
Suo padre dormiva come probabilmente il resto del mondo.   
\- Derek, che ci fai sotto la pioggia! - Disse senza immaginare minimamente cosa stava per succedere. - Entra, no? Ti aspettavo! - La sera prima non era venuto, per cui era ovvio. Derek voleva rispondere sarcastico che l'aveva visto, riferendosi al preservativo. Era convinto di usarlo.   
Beh, l'avrebbe usato con qualcun altro. Sarebbe stata la cosa migliore.   
\- No Stiles... sono venuto a dirti una cosa, non mi fermerò... - Stiles capì dal suo tono fermo e funereo che non era niente di bello. Impallidì immediatamente.   
\- Cosa è successo? Deucalion? - Derek imprecò fra sé e sé. Come faceva ad essere tanto intuitivo?   
Scosse il capo.   
\- Riguarda noi. - Stiles spalancò gli occhi piacevolmente sorpreso dal termine usato, era forse la prima volta.   
\- Finalmente ammetti che c'è un noi! - Avrebbe riso ancora e l'avrebbe baciato per farlo smettere. Quanto in alto erano arrivati, da quando si erano conosciuti? Dall'odio reciproco a... ad un 'noi'. Potevano arrivare ancora più in altro. La via era così lunga, avrebbero dovuto continuare provando a divertirsi, nel frattempo. Oltre che amarsi.   
Perchè la loro era una passeggiata sul lato selvaggio e Derek sin dal primo momento aveva invitato Stiles a farla. E Stiles aveva accettato praticamente subito.   
Il ragazzo lo guardò in attesa sapendo profondamente che c'era qualcosa, qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto. La sensazione esplose proprio lì davanti a lui.   
La loro passeggiata sul lato selvaggio era finita.   
Derek osservò molto bene il suo viso serio e teso, ansioso, in attesa. I grandi occhi, i lineamenti dolci da ragazza, eppure si era sviluppato molto bene. I capelli scendevano sulla fronte. Aveva una sua bellezza delicata. Aveva una sua sensualità inconsapevole. Le labbra carnose se le stava mordendo.   
“Dio Santo, vorrei baciarlo qua e subito, sotto la pioggia e forse davanti a tutti! Mi piacciono i ragazzi folli come te, iperattivi e rompiscatole. E a te piace il selvaggio. Siamo perfetti insieme. Ed invece sono qua a scegliere le mie ultime parole. È l'ultima volta. L'ultima che ti guardo. Perchè se stiamo insieme moriremo entrambi. Io forse morirò lo stesso, ormai lo so. Ma tu... se tu stai con me morirai. Dovrei dirti questo. Io e te siamo nati per morire, ma non sarà questo il tuo destino. Tu non mi lasceresti ed invece devi. Così mi faccio forza. Mi ero perso e mi sono ritrovato con te. Ora vedo così bene mentre prima ero cieco. Cosa mi hai fatto Stiles?   
In questi sei anni ero così confuso, come un bambino. Non sapevo dove andavo e cosa facevo, provavo a prendere quello che potevo avere, che volevo. Avevo paura di non trovare tutte le risposte. E poi sei arrivato tu ed in qualche modo me le hai date. Quel bambino che, se fossi rimasto, sarebbe diventato un fratello come Scott lo è per te. Sarei diventato come lui. Felice, sereno, equilibrato. E tuo.   
Beh, sono diventato tuo lo stesso, evidentemente eravamo destinati.   
Ho voglia di piangere, non farmi piangere. Derek, non piangere. Non farlo mai. Non ora.”   
\- Derek, ti piace la pioggia? - Chiese Stiles forzatamente sarcastico senza però muoversi per tornare in casa. Passato un tempo infinito a guardarlo, Derek si decise.   
E fu sufficientemente duro.   
\- Mi hai chiesto cosa è successo, perchè non sono venuto da te, perchè ero così strano. - Esordì sapendo quanto quello sarebbe stato deleterio per lui. Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia sapendo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto il resto.   
\- Eri occupato con Cora e Boyd. - Disse piano.   
Derek in quell'istante seppe cosa doveva dirgli per farsi odiare e si stupì di quanto bene le cose si potessero incastrare.   
\- Ho passato la notte a prendermi cura della tua professoressa, Jennifer Blake. E stamattina ero a scuola per vedere di lei, se si era ripresa. Stiles, l'ho capito dal primo sguardo. Queste cose succedono subito o non succedono più. Non le controlli. E a me è capitato. Te lo voglio dire subito perchè non sono un bastardo che fa il doppio gioco. - Però doveva pensare che fosse stronzo e senza cuore.   
Stiles, così espressivo, divenne come un animaletto piccolo e sperduto, gli venne in mente una volpe lontana dalla sua tana che cercava rifugio. Una volpe tutta bagnata. Piccola e graziosa.   
\- Mi sto innamorando di lei e la cosa andrà avanti, per cui... per cui noi non possiamo più vederci. Non voglio vederti. -   
Respirò a fondo, la pioggia cadeva su di loro, i vestiti attaccati ai corpi rigidi, uno davanti all'altro. Il cuore di Stiles era quasi fermo. Quel dolore che percepì dal suo animo, non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato, la potenza della sbarra di ferro piantata nel proprio petto, oggi, da Kali.   
\- E' finita, Stiles. - Stiles si spezzò e non si mosse, rimase immobile davanti a lui a guardarlo incredulo, incapace di reagire. Incapace di fare qualcosa, una qualunque.   
Nemmeno le parole, fiumi infiniti cancellati come un uragano. Niente parole, niente voce, niente logica, niente testa.   
Il vuoto, il nulla.   
E Derek che voleva morire.   
“A volte l'amore non basta quando la via diventa dura.”   
Si ripeté da solo.   
Con questo si girò e se ne andò evitando accuratamente di ascoltare delle parole bloccate in gola. Se solo l'avesse toccato sarebbe stata la fine. Doveva solo allontanarsi ed il gioco era fatto.   
Ci era riuscito, era stato capace.   
Adesso lui avrebbe creduto che una donna più grande sarebbe riuscita a dargli quello che a lui mancava e l'avrebbe odiato.   
Derek, tornando a casa, fece il giro più lungo ignorando il pericolo degli alpha e la pioggia che scrosciava più forte.   
Chiuse gli occhi forte e girò per quella città odiata un tempo ed amata poi. Ed ora, di nuovo odiata.   
Era di nuovo senza casa.   
  
Dopo ore passate a girovagare senza meta, tornò strafondo a casa. Cora non l'avvicinò consapevole che era meglio così. Lo vide andare subito con passo stanco ed affaticato all'armadio e frugarvi dentro, dopo di che, trovati dei vestiti, invece di indossarli e cambiarsi, si rannicchiò a terra, contro il muro, e se li portò alla bocca annusandoli con occhi chiusi ed aria sofferta. Una vaga ombra di sollievo nel sentire il suo profumo, il profumo di quel Stiles bambino. Tutto ciò che ora poteva avere.


	41. Il vuoto dentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek ha fatto quello che andava fatto per proteggere chi contava per lui, ma per gli altri non è facile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nello scorso, Derek per proteggere Stiles lo lasciava. Scena vissuta dal punto di vista del lupo, vediamo la reazione di Stiles. Anche Isaac è stato cacciato da Derek con la scusa di Cora, proprio per proteggerlo da sé e da Deucalion, questi poi (nell'episodio) è andato da Scott che l'ha preso con sé... vediamo per cui il giorno dopo i tre ragazzi riuniti che ne parlano e vediamo chi dei tre ci arriva primo! Poi ci affacciamo all'episodio in cui Derek sembra morto, lo vediamo dalla parte di Scott e scopriamo subito come la prende Stiles. Come sempre ho preso le cose dall'episodio per poi rigirarmele a mio favore e metterci le mie personali aggiunte che non tolgono niente alla serie originale. Mi sono studiata molto Stiles per fare le sue reazioni, ci ho pensato in lungo ed in largo e poi ho deciso così. Spero vi piaccia.

CAPITOLO XL:   
IL VUOTO DENTRO   
  


[/Born to die – Lana Del Rey – classical strumental cover by Aston/ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8JCcCLmk5E)

  
  
Stiles divenne il gelo, il vuoto, l'inconsistenza.   
Rimase fermo sotto la pioggia per ore, senza muoversi, senza reagire. Nemmeno mezza parola, gli si formò nella mente.   
Al passaggio di un'auto che gli suonò perchè era vicino al ciglio della strada, si riscosse, si guardò intorno come se si svegliasse da una trance ed entrò.   
In camera si svestì e si asciugò, poi senza capacitarsene venne attirato dal cappellino che aveva perso e ritrovato da solo, senza nemmeno che lo cercasse.   
Lo prese, lo guardò assorto come se dovesse rivelargli un importante segreto da un momento all'altro. La mente che gli gridava qualcosa, l'istinto, un ricordo lontano. Ed il dolore troppo grande per catturarlo e capirlo, per tradurre quel che sentiva.   
Non collegò il cappellino a quello che gli aveva riportato Derek, ma se lo tenne con sé insieme al preservativo che assurdamente gli ricordava il suo ormai ex ragazzo, non era romantico, ma era tutto ciò che poteva collegare a lui.   
Poi carezzò le lenzuola dove erano stati stesi insieme per molte notti.   
Tutto finito, si disse.   
Prima o poi con quelli così succedeva. Aveva pensato al Piano B, a Lydia, proprio per questo.   
Doveva odiarlo?   
Doveva soffrire?   
Doveva dire qualcosa?   
Doveva sfogarsi?   
Cosa doveva fare?   
Era una persona sempre piena di reazioni ed emozioni una più esagerata dell'altra.   
Perchè ora non ne aveva?   
Perchè stava lì cercando tracce di Derek senza odiarlo o piangere?   
“Non so nemmeno se stavamo insieme...”   
Tracce di Derek...   
A quel pensiero si alzò di scatto e corse alla taverna, di sotto, dove teneva il cane che gli aveva regalato Derek.   
Il cucciolo era cresciuto a vista d'occhio, ma non era diventato troppo grande. Il muso ricordava vagamente quello di un volpino.   
Lo portò su in camera disobbedendo all'ordine perentorio di suo padre che gli vietava di tenere la bestia in giro per casa e che gli permetteva di tenerlo solo in taverna.   
Se lo mise sul letto e si accoccolò con lui.   
Aveva scelto un cane che, crescendo, ricordava davvero Stiles.   
Aveva scelto un regalo pensando a lui più che mai e l'aveva fatto anche in modo che però gli ricordasse anche Derek.   
Il cane gli leccò il viso e Stiles si addormentò sentendo il suo ragazzo più vicino.   
Nel sonno il nulla continuò a congelare tutto il suo stato d'animo, come se la reazione per Derek non potesse uscire, come se fosse meglio così. Soffocare tutto.   
Come se la propria mente lo stesse proteggendo bloccandogli emozioni. Per non farlo soffrire troppo.   
Perchè forse non avrebbe retto a quello.   
Del resto come si poteva?   
  
  
Quando lo disse a Scott, questi capì sorprendentemente prima di Stiles che era stata una chiara mossa per proteggerli.   
Isaac quella notte era venuto da lui, bagnato e sconvolto, dopo essere stato inspiegabilmente cacciato da Derek.   
I tre si ritrovarono in camera di Scott prima di andare a scuola e si confrontarono sullo strano atteggiamento di Derek.   
Stiles disse laconico -cosa eccezionale di per sé visto quanto loquace fosse- che Derek l'aveva lasciato per la professoressa a cui si stava interessando e mentre Scott lo fissava pensando che scherzasse, Isaac scosse il capo.   
\- Ha allontanato anche me per sua sorella Cora! È sempre stato stronzo, ma di solito aveva un motivo. Ora sembra solo impazzito! - Scott fissò entrambi, non sapeva a cosa pensare per primo. Se alla sconvolgente reazione di Stiles o all'ottusità di Isaac. Persino a lui era chiaro cosa stava facendo Derek.   
\- Ma... ma ragazzi, mica crederete alle scuse che vi ha detto! - Isaac e Stiles allora lo guardarono sorpresi.   
\- E perchè no? - Stiles era come spento, si capiva che non era il solito Stiles perchè di norma avrebbe capito prima di chiunque altro quella cosa. Ora proprio non ci arrivava.   
Per Isaac era abbastanza normale tutto sommato.   
\- Beh... ma perchè con Deucalion che vuole qualcosa da lui, ed ormai è abbastanza chiaro, è ovvio che pensa a proteggervi e che lo fa allontanandovi! - Poi si concentrò su Stiles mentre Isaac metabolizzava con la sua solita lentezza. - E tu?! Mi meraviglio di te, Stiles! Come hai potuto credergli? Sei sempre quello più sveglio, arrivi prima di tutti alle cose e... ed ora così... ma poi me lo vieni a dire con tanta tranquillità? - Scott era agitato anche per Stiles che rimaneva sorprendentemente calmo, lo guardava senza capire perchè se la prendesse tanto. Era come se fosse un altro.   
\- Cosa dovevo fare? Strapparmi i capelli? Mi ha lanciato molti segnali chiari! Lui non è mai stato il mio ragazzo sul serio, non voleva stringere davvero il legame. È sempre rimasto ad una certa distanza. Non abbiamo mai fatto sesso, ricordi? Mi rifilava scuse sull'essere pronti e cose del genere, che non voleva che finisse dopo che le cose si stringevano tanto e poi... andiamo... appena trova una donna adatta mi pianta! Io ero solo un ragazzino, per lui. Non mi ha mai detto cosa provava. Solo che ci teneva a me. -   
\- No? Ma cosa ha fatto per te? -   
\- Ed io? Io non ho mai fatto niente? Senti, era una cosa reciproca. Però non siamo mai stati fidanzati, altrimenti mi avrebbe detto cosa provava... avremmo fatto le cose da fidanzati. Se è finita così facilmente, significa che ci ho visto male! - Scott comunque non capiva come potesse parlare così calmo e pacifico e allargò le braccia sconvolto.   
\- Ma Stiles! Perchè allora non ti arrabbi e non urli e non imprechi contro di lui? Pensi che comunque non si sia comportato bene... che ti abbia rifilato delle balle per tenerti buono... insomma... perchè non te la prendi? Ti sta andando bene così? - Stiles scosse il capo e senza dire niente uscì dalla camera.   
Era come se sentisse di dover bloccare le proprie emozioni quando qualcosa le scuoteva.   
Gli succedeva da quella notte.   
Ogni volta che i propri pensieri gli provocavano subbugli emotivi e che stava per esplodere, la mente lo fermava.   
Si stava proteggendo.   
Scott capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava e capì che non poteva lasciarlo perdere così.   
Si girò verso Isaac e fra i due ci fu un breve scambio intenso, tanto quanto quella notte.   
Non era successo nulla, ma Isaac era capitato da lui sconvolto e mentre Scott gli aveva dato qualcosa per asciugarsi e cambiarsi, l'aveva consolato e tirato su. Aveva comunque reagito in qualche modo.   
Anche se i due non sembravano molto legati, Derek per Isaac era la sua famiglia, oltre che il suo capo branco. Era padre, madre e fratello. Era padre, madre e fratello imbranati in quanto non mostrava affetto in modo normale, però a lui gli stava bene. Lo teneva comunque con lui, gli dava un tetto, del cibo.   
Vedersi mandare via era stato un duro colpo, l'ennesimo abbandono. Scott aveva avuto il suo bel da fare per calmarlo e alla fine si era addormentato sul suo letto.   
\- Devo occuparmi di lui. Più tardi pensiamo a Derek! - Disse andandosene.   
  
Stiles rimase ostinatamente silenzioso sulla questione Derek per un bel po', ma l'insistenza di Scott fu tale che ad un certo punto, fra un'ora e l'altra, dovette dirgli qualcosa per farlo smettere.   
\- Senti. Ringrazia il cielo che reagisco così! Se io mi lasciassi andare a delle reazioni particolari, hai idea di che pandemonio farei, esagerato come sono sempre su tutto? Dovrebbe starti bene così! - Scott, testardo, continuò.   
\- No che non mi sta bene, perchè questa è in realtà la reazione peggiore di tutte! Come fai a non provare nulla? È impossibile! Non hai nemmeno provato a convincerlo, non ci hai parlato, non gli hai detto nulla... Stiles, è strano! - Stiles, che stava camminando verso la prossima aula, si girò di scatto verso Scott sentendo di nuovo la pressione salire e quella sensazione di imminente apocalisse invaderlo.   
Un ronzio nelle orecchie.   
Alzò le mani e lo fermò tendendo i muscoli, le vene del collo si vedevano, lo sforzo fu talmente chiaro che Scott si zittì improvvisamente.   
Poi il ragazzo parlò piano, a denti stretti, in un sussurro che fece rabbrividire l'amico.   
\- Vuoi sapere cosa sento? Sento che sono sul filo di un acrobata sospeso su un precipizio infinito. Se faccio un minimo passo falso, anche solo se respiro o se penso... se il mio cuore batte più forte del normale... io cado... è così che mi sento. Quando ho questa voglia di gridare, piangere, fare una piazzata... qualcosa mi blocca subito e mi svuota immediatamente. Qualcosa mi tiene in pugno e penso che sia la mia mente che non vuole vedermi impazzire. Sento che se mi lasciassi andare, il dolore che proverei sarebbe troppo forte. Così forte che non saprei gestirlo. Così il mio inconscio mi protegge bloccando le mie emozioni. Ma credimi, Scott. Che ne ho. Ma è meglio così. Lasciami così. - Scott a bocca aperta capì che non avrebbe più potuto coinvolgerlo nella questione Derek, nemmeno lontanamente, ma l'avrebbe risolta per lui.   
Si ricordò delle promesse fatte a sé stesso. Per aiutare quello che per lui era un fratello, avrebbe sempre fatto di tutto per proteggere e aiutare Derek, per riportarglielo sempre a casa sano e salvo. Era questo che prometteva sempre a Stiles. La stessa cosa che gli prometteva per gli altri a cui teneva e che erano in pericolo. A suo tempo anche con Lydia, lo fece.   
Così giurò a sé stesso che avrebbe risolto per lui quella questione e che gli avrebbe riportato Derek prima di quel suo ultimo folle gesto suicida, fatto nel tentativo di proteggere tutti quelli che lo amavano... e che lui amava.   
  
  
Scott ci provò con tutto sé stesso e solo Dio poteva sapere quanto avesse tentato di salvarlo ed aiutarlo.   
Ma nessuno dei suoi sforzi fu sufficiente per salvare Derek.   
Erano lì tutti per lui, per aiutarlo, dopo aver capito quello che stava per fare.   
Un estremo disperato tentativo di porre fine a quella brutta storia con Deucalion.   
Beh, in un modo o nell'altro quella notte sarebbe finita, si era detto dirigendosi al loro covo.   
Il giorno dopo era stato così male da non riuscire nemmeno a respirare, si era violentato spasmodicamente senza pietà, per non andare da Stiles e perdersi nel suo morbido corpo.   
Si era ucciso secondo dopo secondo, per questo aveva deciso di farlo finire.   
In qualche modo doveva.   
Era andato da Deucalion, al luogo dell'appuntamento, per dargli la risposta in merito al suo famoso ultimatum.   
Ovvero o si univa al suo branco o sarebbe morto.   
Ma Derek sapeva che per unirsi a lui, in ogni caso gli avrebbe fatto uccidere i suoi.   
Non avrebbe ucciso nessuno dei suoi, né si sarebbe unito a quel gruppo di folli assassini.   
Piuttosto sarebbe morto, così nessuno se lo sarebbe più conteso.   
Questo era stato il suo pensiero mentre era andato incontro alla propria morte con la piena consapevolezza di ciò.   
Non ce la faceva più.   
Sapeva che rimanendo vivo ed in opposizione a loro, i suoi prima o poi sarebbero morti tutti quanti. Sapeva che loro non avrebbero mai e poi mai mollato.   
Se era lui il problema, lui si toglieva di mezzo. Non senza prima lottare dando fondo a tutte le proprie forze.   
O alla propria disperazione.   
Scott però si era presentato con Isaac e con Boyd e Cora già presenti, la festa era stata comunque in un'unica prevedibile direzione.   
  
Scott ci aveva provato, ma vedendolo cadere giù con delle ferite atroci, aveva chiaramente percepito il suo pensiero o meglio una sorta di emozione riconducibile ad una persona in particolare.   
Si era sentito penetrare dall'immagine di Stiles, uno Stiles sorridente e capì che Derek, nel momento della sua morte, aveva pensato a lui.   
Il dolore di Scott nel vederlo rovinare giù da quell'altezza, nel vederlo privo di vita giù sulle scale, non ebbe paragoni con niente altro provato prima di quel momento. Non sapeva spiegarsi, non sapeva dire cosa, come e perchè di preciso.   
Era solo un folle dolore.   
Prima di riprendersi e correre sotto da lui, ci mise degli istanti infiniti, istanti durante i quali pensò a Stiles e a Derek e a come li sentiva entrambi fratelli in modo diverso. Stiles lo era quasi per nascita e Derek per razza. Con lui condivideva altre cose, condivideva il suo essere. Ma Stiles era quello che lo conosceva meglio di tutti, gli era sempre stato accanto.   
Ed ora in qualche modo li aveva rovinati.   
Non riusciva a ragionarci razionalmente. Si sentiva colpevole del loro dolore, della fine di Derek, delle lacrime che Stiles avrebbe versato.   
Il suo modo di voler bene alle persone era proteggerle e fare in modo che non soffrissero.   
Con Stiles aveva cercato di farlo, aveva protetto tutti quelli che lui aveva amato e ci era sempre riuscito fino a quel momento. Fino a Derek,   
Con lui non ci era riuscito.   
Si guardò le mani, gli artigli sporchi di sangue. Se non avesse ferito l'alpha con cui Derek stava lottando proprio vicino a quel buco nel pavimento, se non gli avesse graffiato dietro le ginocchia, non sarebbero caduti.   
L'alpha che lottava con Derek si era sbilanciato all'indietro per colpa del suo graffio e così, cadendo, si era portato dietro Derek.   
I due erano caduti al di sotto ed erano morti.   
La colpa era solo sua.   
Non solo non era riuscito a proteggere Derek, ma l'aveva proprio ucciso.   
Quando era sceso, dopo che li aveva visti andarsene in fretta portandosi via i loro feriti e quel licantropo caduto con Derek, Scott, Isaac e Boyd corsero giù e rimasero basiti nel constatare che non c'era.   
Scott rimase a fissare il punto in cui sarebbe dovuto essere, mentre gli altri cercavano di percepirlo senza successo, troppo feriti anche loro per usare i loro sensi.   
\- Non può essere sopravvissuto! -   
\- Era troppo ferito e da quella altezza nemmeno lui ce la farebbe! -   
\- Allora se lo sono portati via loro per infierire sul suo corpo! -   
\- Se fosse stato vivo non si sarebbe fatto prendere... -   
Ipotesi e supposizioni... e nemmeno la forza di sperare. Solo di colpevolizzare e colpevolizzarsi.   
Si trascinarono l'un l'altro fino al rifugio di Derek e lì attesero di curarsi.   
Solo che mentre Isaac e Boyd guarivano, Scott no. Ovviamente lo nascose.   
  
Era solo colpa sua, solo colpa sua.   
Ed ora doveva andare da Stiles e dirglielo.   
Come poteva?   
Come?   
  
Stiles era rimasto alla finestra tutto il tempo a camminare avanti ed indietro, indeciso su cosa fare, cercando di concentrare la propria mente su altre cose. Come la questione del Darach che aveva appena scoperto. Un essere, una specie di druido oscuro, un emissario potente, che stava facendo dei riti sacrificali per attingere più potere.   
Inarrestabile.   
Chi mai poteva essere?   
Cercava di pensare a questo per non fissarsi su Derek e su quello che sapeva stavano facendo.   
Scott era convinto che Derek avesse allontanato tutti di proposito per tenerli al sicuro, Stiles era cosciente che se finiva per crederci, poteva benissimo essere un semplice sistema per non soffrire troppo. Come nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia.   
Però d'altro canto si era innescato lui un meccanismo particolare.   
Di norma si buttava a capofitto in tutto quello che gli stava a cuore, ma ora si teneva fermo ed impegnato con altri pensieri e si obbligava a non mettersi in mezzo, quella volta.   
Perchè se era vero che Derek l'aveva lasciato per proteggerlo, non poteva rendere vano il suo gesto.   
Derek ci teneva così tanto a lui da spingerlo a fare una cosa del genere. Lasciarlo e poi andare da Deucalion sapendo di poter solo morire.   
Stiles credeva in Scott, credeva che poteva salvare le persone. L'aveva fatto con tutti loro fino a quel momento, non aveva motivo per dubitare proprio ora.   
Si fossilizzò su quello.   
Scott l'avrebbe aiutato ed una volta risolto tutta quella orribile situazione, loro sarebbero tornati insieme.   
Si opponeva sempre a tutto, ma per una volta doveva capire quanto quello contasse per Derek. Era arrivato a fare la cosa che voleva meno di tutte, allontanarlo.   
Doveva dimostrargli che ricambiava il suo sentimento accontentandolo, assecondandolo.   
Se fosse andato sarebbe stato un peso, per proteggerlo si sarebbe fatto uccidere.   
Stiles aveva ragionato con lucidità convinto di poter aspettare.   
  
Quando la porta della sua camera si aprì lentamente, il cuore riprese a battere dopo dell'infinito tempo passato immobile.   
La sua mente aveva passato tutto il tempo a bloccare le sue emozioni prima di farlo impazzire, troppo preoccupata di sé stessa.   
Così adesso sentirsi di nuovo vivo al punto di morire dall'ansia, gli fece capire che la mancanza di reazione era in realtà la reazione peggiore.   
Vide Scott e vide il suo sguardo funereo e per un momento si sentì morire. Il cuore di nuovo fermo, la vita che scivolava via dalle proprie mani, l'aria che mancava. Soffocamento.   
Sbiancò e lo guardò mentre avanzava e con occhi terribili, lucidi, che stavano per piangere, scosse il capo lentamente.   
Stiles tese i muscoli del collo e poi anche quelli del resto del proprio corpo, alzò la mano e l'aprì fermandolo.   
\- Dov'è? - Chiese solo con una calma che presagiva un terribile scoppio.   
Scott si mosse verso di lui ancora con lentezza, dispiaciuto, a pezzi.   
\- C'è stata una lotta, era impossibile uscirne. -   
\- Ma lui... lui dov'è? È a casa sua che si cura? Mica è passato dalla sua parte, no? - Stiles si rifiutava di pensare in termini di morte, anche se non aveva fatto altro che quello nell'attesa.   
Scott sospirò e rimase con gli occhi puntati sui suoi usando una forza residua che non sapeva da dove gli usciva.   
\- E' morto, Stiles. Non ce l'ha fatta... -   
Stiles si raggelò, proprio come quando Derek l'aveva lasciato. Era rimasto un'eternità immobile e forse il cuore si era fermato mentre i polmoni non avevano più preso l'aria.   
Quanto tempo così? E poi nulla, il nulla. Il vuoto.   
Come ora.   
Il gelo.   
La mente che si proteggeva bloccando le emozioni e le reazioni, impedendogli di impazzire per il troppo dolore.   
E poi le domande logiche, sempre per tenersi attivo, per impedirsi di finire fuori uso in una reazione isterica inutile.   
Perchè lui era logico e reagiva in maniera logica. Almeno quando poteva. Quando ci riusciva.   
\- Avete portato il suo corpo a casa? Lo voglio vedere. - Disse freddo. Si sentiva che era quello stato prima dell'esplosione atomica. Scott temette quel momento, ma si fece forza.   
\- No... dopo aver combattuto ed essere caduto facendo un volo di svariati metri, è finito giù e... e quando siamo scesi lui e gli altri non c'erano. Devono averlo preso loro come trofeo... non lo so... - Scott cercava solo di dire quello che era.   
Quello che sentiva.   
Però Stiles si fermò, piegò la testa, corrugò la fronte e disse incredulo:   
\- Senza il suo corpo come fai a dire che è morto? L'avranno anche preso, ma come fai a dire che è morto? Perchè l'avrebbero preso da morto? A cosa serve? Figurati se si disturberebbero! Sicuramente è vivo e vogliono torturarlo fino a che non accetta di entrare nel loro branco! -   
Stiles ora parlava con una certezza incrollabile. Gesticolava e camminava per la stanza. Scott lo lasciò fare sospirando.   
\- Dobbiamo andare da loro e riprenderlo! Raduna tutti, penserò ad un piano e... - Scott allargò le braccia assecondandolo.   
\- E per andare dove? Non sappiamo dove l'hanno portato e sono troppi e troppo forti, l'hanno dimostrato per l'ennesima volta! La verità è che non sappiamo da dove cominciare, non abbiamo un punto da cui partire, non abbiamo cartucce da sparare... non abbiamo nulla, nulla! - Scott sarebbe andato, ma per recuperare il corpo privo di vita di Derek. Stiles doveva convincersi che fosse vivo, ne aveva bisogno e lo capì.   
\- Ok, dobbiamo scoprire dove sono! Dobbiamo scoprire dove lo tengono! - Disse Stiles deciso fermandosi davanti a lui. Lo guardò negli occhi colmi di dispiacere e capì che non la pensava allo stesso modo, infatti con un mormorio sconvolto disse piano: - Tu sei convinto sia morto... -   
\- Stiles, non l'hai visto... era morto! -   
\- Ma tu non l'hai toccato, non hai sentito se il suo cuore si era fermato davvero! Tu non lo sai! - Cominciò ad alterarsi e Scott ripensò a quello che gli aveva detto sul bloccare le emozioni. A volte era meglio.   
\- No, ma non può essere sopravvissuto! Io so che è morto! Non ci posso credere nemmeno io, cosa credi? Ma sono realista! L'ho visto morire! - Voleva aggiungere che era colpa sua, ma non ci riusciva, la lingua era legata.   
Stiles però non poteva ragionare come lui, Stiels era diverso. Era intelligente, sapeva le cose, era logico e razionale. Anche se seguiva impulsi e sensazioni che sfociavano in intuizioni brillanti, non poteva fare altrimenti. Non poteva.   
Lui ragionava e si salvava così.   
\- Finche non vedo il suo corpo morto, per me è vivo! E questo è quanto! - Con questo si girò e si sedette al computer cercando qualcosa, qualunque cosa che gli desse un indizio su dove potessero essere.   
Perchè lui agiva con una sua utilità. Non poteva andare e combattere, ma poteva tirare fuori i piani e sapere le cose che gli altri non sapevano.   
Li poteva condurre, in un certo senso.   
Scott capì che era il suo modo di affrontare la sua morte, una specie di fuga dalla realtà. Ma alla fin fine non era molto diverso. Come poteva biasimarlo? Anche lui scappava dal proprio senso di colpa non parlandogliene.   
Si prese il fianco dove la lo squarcio non voleva saperne di richiudersi.   
Trovare un sistema per non rimanere schiacciati dal dolore era tutto ciò che potevano fare.   
Scott scosse il capo e se ne andò.   
Aveva ferito il suo amico fino a quel punto. Non se lo meritava. E il peggio era che non c'era un modo per rimediare, perchè era convinto che Derek fosse morto e che fosse colpa sua. Questo era davvero peggio. 


	42. La forza estrema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek è in fin di vita e si imbatte in Jennifer, ma come finisce letteralmente fra le sue braccia in realtà? E Stiles come la vive la presunta non confermata morte di Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qua è un momento un po' fatidico, si capisce quali sono le mie intenzioni con Jennifer e Derek ovvero vedrete bene come ho deciso di gestire la loro 'cosa'. Qua passo alcuni episodi velocemente prendendo da essi solo le parti che contano, ovvero le continue frecciate che Stiles faceva a Scott sull'essere lì con la squadra dopo tutto quello che era successo, il senso di colpa di Scott, il modo in cui Stiles lo salva dove dietro riesco sempre a mettere dello sterek e, nel mentre, PERCHE' DIAVOLO DEREK E' FINITO CON JENNIFER! Ecco qua ogni cosa unita dai miei fili e spiegata... con tanto di completamenti e retroscena.

\- Lo capisci che è assurdo andare alla cazzo di partita di lacrosse quando dobbiamo trovare Derek? - Disse Stiles arrabbiato. Finalmente era tornato a mostrare sentimenti ed emozioni. Scott trovò che fosse positiva, come reazione, anche se di fatto continuava a rifiutarsi di accettare la realtà che Derek fosse morto.   
Sospirò incerto su come sentirsi ed alla fine scosse la testa evitando il suo sguardo, stanco.   
La ferita che ancora non si chiudeva.   
\- Dobbiamo allontanarci tutti per un po' dalla città e questa trasferta è perfetta! Abbiamo bisogno che le acque si calmino e di stare lontani e al sicuro da loro. Ma soprattutto insieme! - Spiegò per l'ennesima volta salendo sul pullman.   
Stiles però lo seguì allargando le braccia teatrale e polemico:   
\- Sì ma a quanto pare quello non è della stessa idea! - Con questo indicò Ethan, uno dei gemelli alpha, che stava con Danny.   
Scott strinse la bocca e si sedette, sempre stanco e stremato, all'ultima fila in fondo. Stiles, sebbene si lamentasse, si sedette accanto a lui continuando a brontolare.   
\- Ti prego... è la cosa migliore... per il momento non possiamo fare altro che far calmare le acque... ci serve tempo per pensare... - Il tono della sua voce fu così supplichevole, che Stiles capì d'aver esagerato, lo guardò. Era pallido e sudava, non capiva cosa aveva ma non se la passava bene. Forse erano i postumi della lotta con gli alpha, ma guardò Isaac e Boyd e li vide in perfette condizioni. Corrugando la fronte capì al volo che Scott aveva qualcosa e distratto da questo, mollò la presa per indagare su di lui.   
Aprì allora il programma che usava Scott per esercitarsi sul test del significato delle parole e cominciò a deviarlo per poi portarlo abilmente dove voleva, quando avrebbe abbassato la guardia.   
Stiles non era scemo, se si impegnava capiva molto bene lo stato d'animo di Scott.   
Era sicuro che Derek fosse morto e si sentiva in colpa per questo, sia per Derek stesso a cui ormai era legato, sia per lui che era il compagno di Derek. Gli aveva sempre chiesto di proteggere le persone che amava al suo posto perchè Scott riusciva a fare cose che lui non poteva, quindi gli aveva messo addosso sempre molta pressione. Oltre a questo aveva un po' la sindrome dell'eroe. Salvare tutti, risolvere tutto. Però adesso c'era da suicidarsi, le cose andavano male su tutti i fronti e sempre più, non si poteva uscirne bene, era impossibile e lui si sentiva responsabile di tutti e di tutto.   
Stiles pensò che fosse questo il problema di Scott, non poteva immaginare che questo senso di colpa di non aver salvato Derek e di non riuscire a risolvere la situazione era tale da avergli impedito di guarirsi dalle ferite con gli alpha.   
Gli chiedeva le parole e in mezzo, di tanto in tanto, quando lo vedeva più o meno reattivo, piazzava le sue frecciate.   
Come 'non capisco come possiamo stare qua con tutto quello che è successo'. E simili. Scott rispondeva paziente ogni volta, ma la versione non cambiava mai.   
\- Non posso credere che Derek sia morto. -   
\- Io infatti non ci credo, per me non è morto! Non ho visto il suo corpo! - Era la risposta pronta di Stiles   
Il dialogo infinito.   
Scott sapeva cosa aveva visto.   
  
Quando Stiles vide la ferita al fianco che non si era rimarginata, cosa che avrebbe dovuto, capì che prima di Derek doveva occuparsi di Scott. Specie perchè senza Scott non avrebbe potuto trovare Derek e comunque a conti fatti per Scott poteva fare qualcosa subito, per Derek no finchè non scopriva dove lo tenevano.   
  
  
Stiles capì quanto male stava Scott quando cercò di uccidersi.   
Risolta la questione della ferita autopunitiva, erano arrivati ad un motel di dubbio gusto ed in questo si era verificato qualcosa di sovrannaturale che aveva spinto tutti i licantropi a cercare di uccidersi.   
Inizialmente, quando Stiles aveva visto Scott coperto di benzina e col razzo acceso in mano, pensò che fosse anche lui sotto l'ipnosi del darach che voleva il sacrificio dei licantropi, poi però Scott aveva parlato lucidamente, sia pure disperato, ed aveva capito che il suo dolore era autentico.   
Aveva annoverato tutto ed in generale si colpevolizzava del disastro che aveva colto tutti, dei guai che non era riuscito a risolvere ma soprattutto lui, Stiles. Della vita che gli aveva rovinato.   
Questi, colpito da quanto forte fosse il sentimento che provava per lui, giurò a sé stesso che questa volta l'avrebbe salvato. Come tutte le altre.   
Non importava quante erano, ci doveva arrivare sempre.   
Se Scott non poteva, c'era lui. Era la promessa implicita che si erano fatti.   
A volte nessuno dei due poteva niente, ma almeno ci provavano e ci riprovavano testardamente.   
Stiles, con le lacrime agli occhi davanti a quel gesto che non capiva quanto comandato fosse e quanto spontaneo, piangendo, si mise sulla pozza di benzina consapevole che così sarebbe morto con lui.   
Nel farlo gli parlava dicendo, tremando, disperato, che erano fratelli e che non si poteva mollare, che se a uno succedeva una cosa, succedeva all'altro.   
“Non posso perdere anche Scott. Forse ho perso Derek, forse lo perderò a breve se non lo trovo subito. E non so come trovarlo. Se perdo anche Scott io... io non ce la faccio... io mollo. Non ho mollato perchè avevo lui con cui tentare qualcosa... ma se lui non c'è... se mi lascia anche lui io non posso... io sento che sono finito...”   
Pensando questo con un dolore lancinante interiore, convinto a dar la vita con Scott se necessario, gli prese il candelotto acceso di mano e lo buttò via. Arrivato oltre la pozza, questi spinto da una forza sovrannaturale esterna, la stessa che aveva provocato i tentati suicidi agli altri licantropi, rotolò al contrario tornando verso di loro. Lydia la vide e si buttò su di loro, Stiles abbracciò Scott di riflesso e fece la stessa cosa, in tre riuscirono a saltare oltre la benzina che prese fuoco in un istante.   
Fu tutto molto veloce, ma Lydia vide il volto del darach, il druido oscuro che stava facendo tutto quello.   
Stiles, dopo qualche secondo di normale shock, si alzò da Scott il necessario per guardarlo sempre piangendo, a quel punto scoppiò sul serio, tolse ogni sicura, la mente vacillò e lasciò uscire ogni cosa. Stiles lo prese per le braccia e con le lacrime che copiose scendevano, disse a denti stretti incapace di gridare per il troppo dolore che provava dentro.   
\- Non puoi lasciarmi anche tu, capisci? Io non so cosa ne è stato di Derek, aggrapparmi alla logica mi permette di andare avanti! Non c'è il suo corpo, per cui non è ancora morto! Ma tu non puoi mollare, tu non puoi lasciarmi! Non puoi! Non so cosa ne è stato di Derek, ma tu... tu sei qua con me e ci devi rimanere! Devi lottare! Scott! Altrimenti io... io... - Non riuscì a finire, si lasciò ricadere sull'amico sotto di sé, steso ancora a terra sconvolto, coperto di benzina, la stessa che ora era passata a Stiles.   
Premette il viso sul suo petto, inalò il liquido e per poco si stordì.   
Sentì le braccia di Scott cingerlo e Stiles rimase lì su di lui a piangere. Piangere perchè Derek l'aveva lasciato, perchè l'aveva fatto per proteggerlo, perchè forse era morto, perchè magari non poteva salvarlo. Pianse per tutto e Scott, capendo per cosa piangeva, non disse nulla. Lo tenne e tornò in sé senza nessuna influenza esterna.   
Non era stato proprio lucido quando aveva fatto quel gesto. I sentimenti erano autentici, però non sarebbe mai arrivato ad un gesto estremo senza il darach che da lontano lo gestiva.   
In quel momento, però, erano solo Scott e Stiles, due fratelli, due amici che si sostenevano a vicenda e che passavano il momento più difficile e duro delle loro vite.   
  
  
Derek non si mosse coscientemente.   
Tutto quel che fece fu per forza d'inerzia, ma in realtà non era presente con la testa. Agì completamente ad istinto, si lasciò prendere dalla propria parte selvaggia, l'unico barlume di vita che era in lui, ed agì.   
Appena caduto rimase privo di coscienza, il Derek umano probabilmente morì sul serio per qualche istante.   
Rimase qualche vago residuo del Derek licantropo e fu quello che lo fece alzare e trascinare via prima che Deucalion arrivasse a prenderlo e portarlo via.   
Impossibile dire come fece e come fu possibile.   
Continuò ad agire come un automa, con la sua sola parte animale, alla ricerca di un rifugio sicuro dove nascondersi in attesa di recuperare le forze e guarire.   
Non ebbe idea di dove rimase per tutto quel tempo, di umano non era rimasto quasi nulla e sentiva sempre più potente un richiamo.   
Lo stesso che aveva da dei giorni, da quando aveva salvato Jennifer e poi il giorno dopo l'aveva rivista.   
Era un richiamo particolare, ma in quelle condizioni non riusciva ad avere molto presa perchè in Derek c'era solo selvaggio, istinto animale e stava morendo.   
Si sentiva strappare via sempre più. Mano a mano che si isolava dal mondo per raccogliere le forze e quindi concentrava tutto sé stesso per guarirsi, la coscienza umana da sopita che era, evaporava. Si sentiva sempre più sottile. Sempre meno umano. E sempre più animale.   
Il lupo stava avendo la supremazia in lui e quel poco di umano che rimaneva, cercava a sua volta qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, un'ancora per rimanere vivo, per tornare umano.   
Fu lì, alla ricerca della propria ancora, che vide il viso di Stiles formarsi dalla nebbia più oscura.   
Il suo sorriso, i suoi grandi occhi brillanti e poi i lineamenti morbidi. Si formò una specie di sensazione. Insolenza. Insolenza che divenne coraggio.   
Stiles. Un nome.   
Calore, un'emozione.   
Non era una persona qualunque... Derek, in stato semi incosciente, in bilico fra il lupo e l'umano, si aggrappò istintivamente a quel viso e cominciò a chiedersi chi fosse. Nel concentrarsi su quello, sempre più dettagli gli vennero alla mente. Fino a che non li vide dormire insieme, baciarsi, scambiarsi piaceri.   
Rischiare la vita uno per l'altro.   
Rivide la scena della piscina, quando per lui Stiles era quasi annegato e l'avrebbe fatto se non fosse arrivato qualcuno a salvarlo.   
Rivide la scena dell'ospedale, quando Peter si era svegliato rivelandosi come l'apha spietato che stava facendo stragi. Quando si era sostituito a Stiles permettendogli di scappare, quando era quasi morto per questo.   
Rivide diversi altri momenti fino all'ultimo, quando l'aveva lasciato per proteggerlo.   
Il dolore fu tale che le lacrime sgorgarono sul suo viso sporco di sangue e pallido. Lacrime che pulirono le scie sulla pelle e che lo scaldavano.   
Ritrovò sé stesso, il proprio animo umano, il cuore e la vita stessa e piano piano riprese a muoversi e a ragionare, la memoria tornò, si focalizzò sulle cose che contavano e mettendoci tutto sé stesso, si alzò e si trascinò moribondo per le strade alla ricerca di Stiles.   
Stiles doveva essere a scuola, doveva per forza essere a scuola, era mattina quindi lui era a scuola.   
Doveva andare da lui.   
Cominciò a camminare senza sapere quanto ancora ne avesse, si sentiva sempre più svanire ma si ricordò di quella volta quando, con la pallottola avvelenata, si era trascinato a scuola cercando Scott e poi si era imbattuto in Stiles. Aveva seguito un odore che poi aveva scoperto essere il suo. Era arrivato alla sua macchina, lui l'aveva quasi investito ma si era fermato.   
Continuò ad aggrapparsi a tutti questi ricordi e quando raggiunse la scuola, sfinito e senza forze, la vide vuota.   
Si rese conto che non c'era l'odore di Stiles, non lo percepì.   
Non c'era nessuno.   
Nemmeno studenti.   
Non poteva immaginare che fosse il periodo delle gite e delle trasferte sportive.   
Disperato, con le forze che scemavano di nuovo, tornò a sentire quella specie di richiamo sovrannaturale di qualche giorno prima.   
Quando cercò di localizzarlo, vide Jennifer, la professoressa che aveva salvato, salire in macchina.   
Non aveva scelta, era l'unica lì che poteva dargli una mano.   
Finendo le forze proprio nel toccare il suo finestrino, crollò a terra svenuto.   
  
Dopo di quello fu strano, gli parve di vivere tutto il resto come in un sogno costante, con una specie di vetro smerigliato davanti agli occhi.   
Non era sicuro di essere sveglio, gli pareva di dormire ancora e di non essere veramente a casa con lei lì che, spogliato e ripulito, lo baciava mentre guariva.   
Non poteva guarire così facilmente nelle condizioni in cui era.   
Ma soprattutto non poteva essere lui quello che la baciava e che faceva l'amore con lei.   
Nemmeno la conosceva, quasi.   
E poi non era da lui, specie perchè amava Stiles. Anche al di là di lui, prima di fare una cosa simile dopo le esperienze avute, ce ne sarebbe passata di acqua sotto i ponti.   
E comunque lei lo baciava e lui guariva come con uno schiocco di dita, da ferite ancora troppo profonde che l'avevano quasi ucciso. Tutto troppo facile.   
E lei? Lei che ancora non sapeva niente di preciso, perchè non diceva nulla? Perchè non se ne stupiva?   
Nel sogno Derek muoveva mille domande e si rendeva razionalmente conto di tutto, poi chiamava Stiles come se questo potesse svegliarlo.  
Non era possibile, non lo era.   
Sapeva che era un sogno.   
Derek si svegliò il giorno dopo nel suo letto, curato e perfetto. Le lenzuola disfatte e lei lì stesa che dormiva accanto a lui.   
Solo allora capì che non aveva sognato.   
Corrugato si chiese cosa gli fosse successo, come avesse potuto. Capì immediatamente che c'era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa di strano. Ma non fece in tempo ad afferrarlo che lei si svegliò e appena riaprì gli occhi, i propri tornarono a chiudersi nella nebbia, la propria volontà stretta in un pugno estraneo ed i fili tirati da qualcun altro che non era lui.   
Incapace di opporsi, come se fosse qualcosa che andava oltre le proprie forze, la baciò e l'accettò nella sua vita come se fosse naturale, come se non volesse altro che quello.   
Come se fosse giusto.   
  
Il momento in cui Scott, Stiles, Boyd ed Isaac varcarono la soglia, fu come uno squarcio per Derek.   
Stiles, fu come uno squarcio.   
Vederlo gli diede un'enorme scossa sconvolgente.   
Solo con lui la nebbia si aprì e tornò a vederci bene. Quando vide Jennifer, ormai rivestita che se ne stava andando, si chiese che ci facesse lì, ma prima di afferrare la cosa, lei tornò a controllarlo.   
A Derek venne una fortissima nausea e a questo malessere paralizzante si girò di nuovo verso di loro, di nuovo verso Stiles e capì che era lui che aveva questa nausea e questo malessere paralizzante.   
Jennifer andò via capendo che era il momento sbagliato e Derek rimase immobile sul letto, ancora nudo, facendo capire perfettamente cosa era successo.   
Stiles, le lacrime agli occhi ed un dolore sordo che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò senza dire nulla.   
Derek era ancora preso in una ragnatela, ma nella nebbia in cui era riuscì a realizzare che aveva lasciato Stiles per proteggerlo, se ora credeva che stava con Jennifer era perfetto. Non sarebbe mai tornato da lui, gli sarebbe stato lontano e sarebbe sopravvissuto, sarebbe stato meglio.   
Contrasse la mascella fino allo spasmo così come ogni suo muscolo perfettamente rigenerato, e dopo il silenzio imbarazzante generico per quanto accaduto, i ragazzi rimasti si fecero avanti sconcertati per capire, lo riempirono di domande e Scott per poco lo abbracciò.   
Derek spiegò che aveva trovato la forza per alzarsi in tempo e andarsene e che a stento si era rigenerato. Evitò di dire la questione del sogno che poi si era rivelato realtà.   
Era come... come se l'avesse guarito lei, quasi.   
Evitò completamente di parlare di Jennifer e loro non gli chiesero nulla, Scott decise di rimanerne fuori. Per lo meno ci provò.   
\- Dobbiamo pensare ad una contromossa! Adesso che sei qua dovremo agire! Verranno di sicuro a finire il lavoro, dobbiamo farci trovare pronti! - Cominciò Boyd. Derek era ancora confuso per la strana sensazione provata quando era arrivato Stiles, con Jennifer lì presente. Quella sorta di lotta interiore, quello strappo.   
Non era al meglio, non era completamente lucido.   
Scott e Isaac capirono che non era il momento adatto ed il primo guardò il secondo che capì l'antifona e si portò via Boyd dicendo di lasciargli un po' per riprendere le forze.   
Dopo di questo, Scott rimase fermo dove era, mosse qualche passo incerto, Derek ancora seduto sul letto turbato.   
Non voleva, ma vedere Stiles andarsene con le lacrime agli occhi l'aveva caricato di un grande nervoso e sebbene era felicissimo che lui fosse vivo, non poteva evitare.   
\- So che non sono affari miei ma... ero convinto che avessi lasciato Stiles per proteggerlo, invece stai davvero con lei? - Derek lo guardò sorpreso che glielo chiedesse, ma poi si rese conto che non sapeva cosa rispondere, quindi rimase confuso a fissarlo. Scott pensò che forse non si era ancora rimesso completamente e sospirando scosse il capo.   
\- Sono felice che sei vivo, amico, davvero. E ti lascio recuperare le forze. Però ci tengo a dirti che ci abbiamo creduto tutti, che tu fossi morto. Non c'era scelta. Non potevi essere sopravvissuto, pensavamo ti avessero preso loro. Però Stiles non ha mai creduto che tu fossi morto e si è sempre comportato come se ti avessero rapito e non come se fossi morto. - Questo fece molto male a Derek, ma non lo diede a vedere. Scott senza aggiungere altro se ne andò e lo lasciò solo con la propria voglia di correre nella sua camera, come sempre, e stendersi con lui, abbracciarlo e perdersi.   
Voleva fare l'amore con lui, si sentiva sporco d'averlo fatto con lei. Come se il suo corpo fosse stato mosso da una forza sovrannaturale.   
Non riusciva ad inquadrare la cosa, ma capendo che non poteva coinvolgere Stiles, rimase lì, si stese e soffocò il viso contro il cuscino.   
La voglia di lui rimase per tutto il giorno.   
  
  
Stiles non ci poteva credere, per lui era impossibile.   
Dalla felicità assoluta di vederlo vivo, al dolore cieco e sordo di vederlo con lei.   
Sul serio.   
Allora era vero che si era interessato a lei e che l'aveva lasciato per quello. Era così. Non poteva essere. Lui non aveva creduto alla sua morte, aveva creduto che l'avesse allontanato per proteggerlo, aveva pensato l'amasse lo stesso.   
Invece no. Invece era solo tutto finito.   
Trattenere il dolore per non impazzire, bloccare le emozioni, sforzarsi di aggrapparsi alla logica e tutto per cosa? Per chi?   
Uno che comunque non meritava nulla.   
Stiles cominciò a macinare una profonda rabbia nei confronti di Derek e non volendo più saperne nulla di lui, decise di non cercarlo, non pensarlo, non parlargli.   
Mai più.   
Per lo meno questo fu ciò che si disse in quel momento, mentre soffocava le lacrime contro il cuscino del suo letto. La finestra chiusa come la porta, in modo che nessuno potesse entrare.   
E lui lì solo.   
Lei. Lei ora era nella sua vita. Lei e non lui.   
Lei.   
  
Stiles riuscì ad aggrapparsi ancora alla razionalità e alla logica grazie agli eventi sovrannaturali che si susseguivano. Dovendo risolvere quei misteri in fretta per evitare che degenerassero ancor di più di quanto non avessero già fatto, si concentrò su di essi evitando con cura l'argomento Derek per quanto possibile.   
Non era facile, ma ce la mise tutta evitando proprio di pensarci.   
Fino a che, poi, si trovò al solito bivio lì con Scott.   
Da un lato il dottor Deaton in pericolo da salvare e dall'altro Derek nei guai da aiutare.   
In effetti non si poteva dire che fu lui a scegliere. Non ci fu mai un dubbio, specie per Scott che gli disse di andare da Derek mentre lui andava dal dottore.   
Forse, in effetti, scappare tanto non serviva.   
Forse dovevano trovarsi e parlarne e basta.   
Mentre correva a rotta di collo in auto verso casa sua sperando di arrivare in tempo per aiutarlo, il cuore riprese a battere impazzito per l'ansia.   
La paura di non arrivare in tempo.   
La paura di vederlo morire.   
La paura di non farcela.   
Poteva averlo lasciato ed essere interessato a qualcun altro, ma lui l'amava ancora.   
L'amava.   
Bisognava lasciarsi per ammetterlo?   
  
Arrivato al suo loft, in accordo con Isaac che gli aveva detto cosa succedeva, attivò la corrente che gli alpha avevano staccato, poi con Lydia e Cora che erano con lui, corsero nella stanza principale dove sapeva che erano. Il cuore in gola. L'ansia alle stelle.   
Derek. Derek doveva avercela fatta.   
Quando arrivarono videro Isaac in parte con la professoressa che gli alpha avevano portato per obbligare Derek a combattere, sul pavimento c'era un piccolo lago d'acqua dove era stata tirata la corrente che era servita per stordire gli avversari e lì, in ginocchio, che si guardava le mani e gli artigli sanguinanti, sconvolto, bagnato e piangente, Derek.   
Davanti al corpo senza vita di Boyd.   
Corpo trafitto proprio dai suoi artigli.   
Quei maledetti dovevano averlo obbligato.   
Tutto si fermò dopo che corsero istintivamente lì da loro.   
Lydia rimase in parte, Cora andò da Boyd e Stiles rimase sospeso dietro a Derek.   
Anche senza vederlo, lui sapeva quanto male stesse.   
Da fuori non era mai stato capace di dimostrare affetto come tutti, ma lo provava come tutti.   
Si era sentito amato, Stiles ne era certo. Per questo accettare che ora provava qualcosa per un'altra donna era inconcepibile per lui.   
Però in quell'istante sospesi fra la vita e la morte, affacciati ancor di più alla catastrofe, Stiles cancellò lei e sentì solo lui. Vide solo lui.   
Esistette solo lui.   
Così esitante mise la mano sulla sua spalla, sperando potesse andare bene, non fosse troppo o che magari fosse abbastanza.   
L'avevano obbligato ad ucciderlo, l'avevano costretto. Come poteva riprendersi?   
Stiles voleva avere dei poteri per sollevare il dolore di Derek, ma si rese conto di non averne sentendolo scuotersi profondamente nel suo pianto sconvolgente che toccò il cuore di tutti i presenti.   
Un pianto silenzioso ma cristallino.   
Quando Derek nel suo dolore assoluto e sordo sentì la sua mano, la riconobbe senza nemmeno averlo visto. Era rimasto chiuso in sé stesso e nell'incredulità di quel che aveva appena fatto, solo il suo tocco l'aveva leggermente ridestato.   
Niente altro era stato in grado di rialzarlo e farlo tornare.   
Solo Stiles penetrò la corazza spessa del Derek che stava per rifugiarsi nel suo lato selvaggio rifiutando quello umano, perchè quello umano lo stava facendo soffrire troppo. Ma Stiles lo riportò alla realtà ancorandolo senza farlo scappare.   
Derek mise la mano sulla sua cancellando in un attimo tutte le decisioni prese in precedenza, realizzando che aveva bisogno di lui.   
Un momento di debolezza, un solo momento di debolezza. 


	43. La sola verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> è ora di rafforzare il legame e andare in profondità, è ora di scavare e Stiles non esita a farlo con Derek, nonostante tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si colloca subito dopo la morte di Boyd, per cui abbiamo un Derek sconvolto e ferito... ed uno Stiles che, nonostante fosse arrabbiato con lui, gli mette una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo. Parto subito da lì. Poi ci sarà la scena in cui Stiles va da Cora per cercare Derek, non l'ho descritta per filo e per segno però ricordo a tutti quel che dice Stiles quando Cora gli chiede perchè è tanto interessato a Derek. Stiles fa l'elenco delle motivazioni per poi lasciare la frase in sospeso, si capisce che vorrebbe dire altro ma si interrompe. Poi Peter si mette a raccontare tutto come se Stiles gli avesse chiesto del suo primo amore e, come se non bastasse, Stiles oltre ad essere molto turbato e dispiaciuto per Derek, dice che andrà a chiedergli la sua versione. Come se fosse normale. Cora lo guarda come se fosse pazzo. Le scene prese dall'episodio sono queste, poi ci sono le mie belle aggiunte!

CAPITOLO XLII:   
LA SOLA VERITA'   
  
Di Boyd si erano occupati gli altri, Stiles non si era potuto muovere, Derek non si era alzato e non gli aveva staccato la mano dalla sua, ancora appoggiata alla spalla.   
Quelle due mani stavano cancellando ogni decisione precedentemente presa.   
Jennifer, mentre gli altri se ne erano andati con Boyd, fece per avvicinarsi. Derek la sentì e solo a quello reagì ritraendosi di scatto.   
Stiles capì all'istante che qualcosa non andava e che riguardava lei.   
Non poteva sapere che la parte sovrannaturale di Derek stava cercando in estremo di proteggersi da lei, ora che lui non aveva il controllo di sé e che quindi non agiva secondo decisioni mentali influenzate da terze parti, non poteva essere comandato.   
Per cui vedendo che Derek si allontanava istintivamente da lei che teoricamente era la sua donna, si mise in mezzo sempre tenendogli la spalla perchè lui non lo mollava.   
Godette abbastanza in questo.   
Guardò Lydia con una certa intesa e lei annuì ricevendo le chiavi dell'auto di Stiles che lui le lanciò.   
\- Venga, l'accompagno a casa... -   
\- Ma lui... -   
\- E' il caso di lasciarlo solo... -   
\- Ma... - Pose resistenza, ma Lydia insistette trascinandola via. Una volta andate, si chiusero la porta alle spalle ed i due rimasero soli.   
Solo allora, solo quando non sentirono più nessuno, solo quando Derek non ebbe più da combattere contro alcuna intrusione mentale, si lasciò andare del tutto e si girò verso Stiles abbracciandolo. Era inginocchiato nell'acqua e avvolse le braccia intorno al busto del ragazzo, premette il viso sul suo addome. Lo bagnò e lui l'abbracciò in risposta, delicatamente, piano, con la paura che ci ripensasse.   
Era lì a fare tutto quello che desiderava in quell'unico momento di debolezza che voleva concedersi.   
Perchè fare la cosa giusta gli aveva portato via un membro del branco nel modo peggiore.   
Lo abbracciò e lentamente scivolò giù con lui, le ginocchia nell'acqua, le mani sul suo viso.   
Lo prese e lo separò per un istante, per poterlo vedere. Stava davvero piangendo, ancora sconvolto e sotto shock. Non era mai stato così, mai.   
Stiles era profondamente colpito e non sapeva cosa fare, la preoccupazione crebbe ma non ci fu che un secondo di tempo per chiederselo.   
Le labbra di Derek cercarono le sue con disperazione, come se fossero la sua unica ancora di salvezza, come se non potesse proprio farne a meno.   
Stiles capì, nel caos del momento, che stava succedendo qualcosa di strano a Derek, oltre a quello che saltava all'occhio.   
Era la mira di Deucalion e di quei pazzi, ma era come se ci fosse una seconda forza in campo che se lo contendesse.   
Stiles aveva quella sensazione, ma non fu in grado di afferrarla, si abbandonò a quel bacio fortemente desiderato nonostante si fosse ripromesso di mandarlo al diavolo e non vederlo più.   
“L'unica cosa che sembra ora, è che voglia me.”   
Pensò infatti mentre le lingue si intrecciavano con una lentezza disarmante. Una sorta di stato curativo si innalzò in entrambi che partì da Stiles e finì in Derek. Una cura dell'anima.   
Dopo il bacio, Stiles gli prese le mani e le immerse nell'acqua lavandogliele, poi con la propria maglietta le asciugò.   
L'alzò e lo trascinò al letto, voleva solo togliergli i vestiti bagnati e asciugarlo, non aveva stranamente un secondo fine dietro.   
Derek era come se ancora non fosse presente, si lasciava guidare dal profondo di sé.   
Ed il profondo di sé agì quando Stiles gli tolse la maglia appiccicata al corpo.   
Agì facendo altrettanto con quella del ragazzo, che invece era mezza asciutta.   
Stiles si fermò e lo guardò. L'emozione cominciò a salirgli vertiginosa a folle velocità.   
Ora?   
Così?   
L'aveva voluto così tanto e lui... lo faceva così?   
Per un momento rimase sconvolto mentre Derek, altrettanto sconvolto, si toglieva velocemente i pantaloni rimanendo in boxer. Stiles trattenne il fiato, era da molto che non vedeva il suo corpo, ma era anche per quel che stava per fare. Infatti Derek si sedette sul letto e silenzioso gli prese la vita, se lo mise davanti fra le gambe e gli aprì i jeans abbassandoglieli con poca gentilezza.   
\- De-Derek... - Disse Stiles incapace di fermarlo. Eppure sapeva che qualcosa non andava. - Derek non sei in te! - Esclamò prima ancora di pensarlo sul serio.   
Il lupo però non si fermò, si stese e se lo tirò sul letto, se lo mise sotto e in perfetto silenzio cominciò a baciargli il collo.   
\- Derek, sei sconvolto, hai subito uno shock! Fare sesso con qualcuno non è la mossa più sensata! Non sei in te! - Ripeté mentre la propria mente si riattivava tutta in una volta. Non il proprio corpo, però, che si lasciava beatamente fare di tutto.   
E con di tutto si intendeva la bocca di Derek ovunque.   
Sul suo torace, sui suoi capezzoli e poi sul suo inguine scoperto con voracia.   
“Qua finisce che lo facciamo sul serio!”   
Pensò agitato ed eccitato insieme Stiles.   
Derek ancora non diceva niente, ma gli avvolse l'erezione fra le labbra ed il ragazzo sospirò premendo la nuca all'indietro. Quanto l'aveva voluto.   
“Sì, però poi bisogna vedere se non se ne pente...”   
Poi alzò la testa e cercò di guardarlo.   
“O se se lo ricorderà! È completamente fuori!” Era vero in effetti.   
Fare l'amore con lui era la cosa che voleva di più in assoluto, però d'altro canto non così. Non perchè era sotto shock dal dolore. Doveva essere sicuro che lo rivolesse con sé, che fossero ancora una coppia, doveva capire cosa gli succedeva. Posto che gli succedesse qualcosa.   
\- Derek... - Disse fra un gemito e l'altro.   
Derek non voleva farlo venire subito, per cui smise di succhiare e tornò sul suo viso, strofinò la propria erezione sulla sua. Quando si era tolto i boxer?   
Era nudo, completamente nudo, e si strofinava sul suo bacino. Le due erezioni a contatto giocavano fra di loro e l'eccitazione ormai era impossibile da domare.   
Il suo volto assente, cupo, tetro, alla disperata ricerca di tornare normale, padrone di sé.   
Stiles specchiandosi in quegli occhi che adorava, capì che non poteva permetterglielo così.   
\- Derek... - Disse infatti di nuovo con delicatezza mettendogli la mano sulla sua guancia in una dolce carezza. Lo sguardo dispiaciuto.   
Il lupo finalmente parve ascoltarlo.   
\- Se domani sarai ancora dell'idea di farlo e di stare insieme, lo faremo. Però ora non sei in te. Stai combattendo il dolore così ma non... non hai nemmeno idea di che cosa stai facendo... - Dispiaceva più a Stiles che a Derek.   
Questi infatti batté le palpebre. Cosa stava dicendo?   
Lui lo sapeva.   
Voleva solo lui e basta.   
Quando mai non l'aveva voluto?   
Qualche stralcio di sogno oscuro si affacciò, ma li scacciò baciandolo e rispondendo fra uno e l'altro.   
\- Ho freddo e sto male. - un bacio. - Voglio essere scaldato. - un altro bacio. - Voglio il tuo calore. - un altro ancora. - Il solo calore che conta. - e ancora. - Perchè ti a... - Stiles gli chiuse la bocca con un dito, le lacrime agli occhi mentre ricordava i momenti precedenti a quello.   
\- Non me lo diresti mai così, non dopo quello che è successo, dopo quello che hai deciso. Non saresti tu a dirmelo ora. - Stiles voleva credere fortemente che fosse vero, però sapeva che era troppo sconvolto per avere coscienza di quel che faceva.   
Derek lo guardò senza capire, perchè no? Perchè?   
Lui lo provava davvero.   
Stiles allora lo baciò dolcemente.   
\- Ti scalderò lo stesso... - E così dicendo se lo adagiò sul petto facendogli prendere quella posizione che tanto adorava e che da molto non assumeva più.   
Derek si lasciò fare, appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, sul suo cuore, si cullò in quel suono costante e regolare, si incurvò tutto intorno a lui come un lupo che si addormenta sul suo padrone e lentamente si lasciò pervadere dal calore del suo corpo, del suo sentimento.   
Di quell'amore che era innegabile e vero. Reale. Maledettamente reale.   
Era lui l'amore, il sentimento.   
Lui.   
Solo lui.   
Fu così che si addormentò e che si scaldò. Con le sue mani che lente l'accarezzavano senza un secondo fine dietro. Solo perchè l'amava.   
  
  
Il giorno dopo Derek era sparito, Stiles rimase deluso, ma cercò di usare la testa. Era ovvio che, nel tornare in sé, se ne andasse.   
Dopotutto aveva cercato di farselo solo perchè troppo fuori di sé dal dolore. Non era stato presente con la testa, dopotutto aveva fatto bene a fermarlo quando aveva cercato di saltargli addosso. Riuscendoci.   
“Bene? Davvero ho fatto bene? Poteva essere l'unica possibilità!”   
Pensò poi con amarezza scuotendo la testa. L'acqua era stata fatta scaricare probabilmente da Derek quando si era svegliato ed ora non c'era più. Stiles, oscurato, deluso ed insofferente si vestì pensando che fosse stato anche premuroso a coprirlo andandosene.   
Non sapeva interpretarlo, a volte gli pareva di riuscirci, altre era lontano da lui anni luce.   
Prima credeva di capire perchè lo lasciava, ovvero per proteggerlo. Poi veniva fuori che stava con la professoressa. Poi quando lei faceva per avvicinarlo lui si ritirava e saltava addosso a quello che era il suo ex, ovvero Stiles.   
E poi comunque se ne andava senza dire niente a nessuno.   
Era un mistero, era una specie di enigma impossibile da risolvere.   
Però era convinto che ci fosse qualcosa in più che gli sfuggiva, qualcosa di importante.   
In quel momento... in quel momento Derek aveva voluto lui e non lei.   
Dovevano parlarne, doveva capire, doveva dirgli una volta per tutte perchè l'aveva allontanato, perchè poi aveva voluto lui, perchè comunque si era portato a letto lei. Dovevano parlare.   
Sospirando seccato, se ne andò sperando di riuscire a trovarlo.   
Naturalmente il telefono era spento e naturalmente nessuno sapeva dove fosse.   
Si rassegnò a passare dei giorni d'inferno alle prese con una miriade di domande senza risposta.   
Dopo che cominciò a passare ogni giorno a casa sua per chiedere di lui, Cora seccata gli chiese perchè fosse tanto interessato a suo fratello e a dove fosse. Lui riuscì prontamente a sciorinarle una valanga di motivazioni, al termine delle quali stava per dire quella più vera di tutte. Per miracolo si fermò, ma la ragazza parve capire e non insistette.   
Aveva bisogno di parlare con lui, ne aveva bisogno.   
Nessuno si era dato pena per trovarlo nonostante fosse sparito da alcuni giorni e fosse quello che tutti cercavano e tutti volevano. Derek era la mira degli alpha e non si sarebbe stupito se fosse diventato anche la mira del darach. Ormai sembrava che tutti volessero lui.   
Dov'era?   
Stiles cominciava a preoccuparsi, oltre che innervosirsi dal fatto che aveva troppe domande senza risposta.  
Doveva assolutamente sapere cosa provava per lui.   
Non poteva comportarsi da stronzo e poi cercarlo nella disperazione per essere consolato da lui per poi sparire senza dirgli nulla.   
O era stronzo, o non lo era.   
Non riusciva a capacitarsi di tutti quei suoi comportamenti contrastanti e Peter, sentendo tutta questa serie di problemi in Stiles, finì per fare il suo ingresso trionfale e raccontare tutti i fatti personali del nipote.   
In effetti raccontò la cosa che a Stiles, e Peter lo sapeva bene, avrebbe potuto interessare di più.   
La prima e forse unica ragazza che avesse mai amato.   
Colei che in seguito l'aveva trasformato in quel lupo solitario scontroso e spesso stronzo che era.   
La storia fu agghiacciante e piena di interrogativi per la mente sveglia di Stiles. Al termine del quale, sebbene si sentisse dilaniato e dispiaciuto per Derek e per quello che aveva passato, si decise ancor di più a parlarne con lui.   
Era convinto infatti che Peter avesse raccontato la sua versione della questione e che la verità fosse diversa, era importante a quel punto sapere quella di Derek. Lo era per lui.   
Cora infatti non capì questo suo impellente bisogno e nemmeno si spiegò quel suo coraggio incosciente di andare a chiederglielo di persona. Quello era sicuramente l'argomento più tabù, per Derek e lui voleva andare a chiedergli la sua versione?   
Era forse impazzito?   
Cora pensò che solo se lui fosse stato il suo ragazzo, avesse avuto senso quell'atteggiamento testardo.   
Ed in effetti era proprio così.   
Stiles, andando via da casa di Derek, salì in macchina e si fermò a metà strada realizzando una cosa importante appurata dal racconto di Peter.   
Aveva memorizzato alla perfezione ogni dettaglio del racconto tragico e agghiacciante e si ricordava di un certo passaggio.   
Derek andava spesso a rifugiarsi con lei, con Paige, in una vecchia distilleria. Gli aveva detto quale, nel raccontare tutto. A Peter piaceva parlare. In quel momento lo benedì perchè sapeva quale era quella distilleria abbandonata, così girando la macchina si diresse di filato lì sapendo che l'avrebbe di certo trovato.   
Sperandolo quanto meno.   
  
Camminò cauto all'interno del grande magazzino teatro in passato di eventi estremamente ingiusti per la comunità dei lupi mannari.   
Sentì una strana sensazione provenire da dentro quel posto, ma quando vide Derek dall'altra parte dell'ampio spazio, tutto venne scacciato.   
Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, teoricamente non stavano insieme e teoricamente lui l'aveva piantato per la seconda volta dopo averlo usato per stare meglio quella notte. Ma teoricamente aveva potuto scegliere Jennifer ed invece aveva scelto lui.   
Dov'era ora Jennifer?   
Stiles era convinto che ci fosse qualcosa di strano e cominciò a pensare che lei fosse solo un mezzo per tenerlo lontano, ma che in realtà provasse ancora lo stesso sentimento di prima per lui. Che cercasse solo di proteggerlo.   
Stiles non aveva il minimo timore di lui, non l'aveva mai avuto e non l'aveva ora che era lì per chiedergli di Paige. Dopo quello che aveva passato, sapendo in che stato fosse il suo umore, lui non aveva nemmeno un vago sentore di esitazione.   
Derek lo percepì immediatamente e si voltò verso di lui, dall'altra parte del magazzino vuoto ed impolverato.   
Su una parete d'acciaio ondulata, c'era il famoso segno di vendetta dei licantropi.   
Lo guardò e guardò Derek poco vicino. C'era solo la luce della luna ad illuminare l'interno, per il resto si vedeva poco. Stiles prevedendolo si era portato una tprcoa, Derek vedeva al buio, lui no.   
Guardando il fascio di luce pensò che fosse comunque di troppo e la spense mettendola giù, dopo di che percorse lentamente tutta la distanza che li separava, rumori ovattati quelli dei suoi passi, Derek sempre immobile a guardarlo incredulo che fosse lì, incapace di capire cosa ci facesse, cosa volesse, perchè. Oppure sapendolo troppo bene.   
Quando gli fu davanti, la luna illuminava entrambi da un'alta finestra rotta. Si guardarono silenziosi, Stiles con una strana espressione illeggibile.   
Sapeva che aveva passato l'impossibile e che aveva ancora altrettanto da passare, ma allora perchè infierire con una domanda sicuramente dolorosa?   
\- Cosa ci fai qua? - Chiese Derek piano domando a stento il proprio stesso istinto di farsi abbracciare da lui, quanto bisogno ne aveva?   
Stiles non si mosse da lì e guardandolo a viso alto, disse:   
\- Ti cercavo. -   
\- Come mi hai trovato? - Chiese subito senza capire come effettivamente avesse fatto. Cercava di prendere tempo per trovare il controllo di sé che, nel vedere Stiles in quel momento difficile, aveva perso.   
\- Peter. - Disse solo. Derek però aggrottò la fronte.   
\- Non sa che sono qua. Nessuno dovrebbe. - Stiles fece un sorrisino furbo dei suoi girandosi e cominciando a camminare un po' a caso, ma sempre rimanendo vicino a lui. Derek non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso seguendo tutte le sue mosse.   
\- Sono più intelligente di quel che pensate tutti! Continuate a sottovalutarmi, non capisco proprio perchè! - Derek scosse la testa, avrebbe apprezzato il tentativo di sdrammatizzare, ma non era dell'umore.   
\- Voglio stare solo, lasciami in pace. - Disse secco dandogli le spalle. Invece aveva bisogno di lui perchè la ferita dell'anima non voleva rimarginarsi. Aveva ucciso Boyd, come poteva semplicemente tornare alla vita di prima?   
\- Mi ha raccontato una cosa su di te ed ho capito che potevi essere qua. - No, non la minima esitazione. Derek percepì la voglia di sapere una cosa importante e si fermò aggrottando la fronte, quindi si girò lentamente e mentre lui lo faceva, Stiles mormorava il suo nome.   
\- Paige. - Disse solo sapendo che non c'era un modo per prepararlo a ciò che doveva sapere.   
L'espressione di Derek che Stiles vide mentre gli sguardi si incontravano di nuovo, non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata.   
Come se i suoi incubi più profondi fossero tornati a galla, come se tutti i fantasmi peggiori del passato bussassero di nuovo improvvisamente.   
Stiles sussultò a quello sguardo, quegli occhi tormentati ed increduli. L'orrore, per un momento, la sofferenza.   
Nemmeno la forza di parlare. Solo che non capiva come potesse osare, come sapesse, cosa volesse. Confuso, immerso in un caos pieno di dolore, rimase immobile lì senza respirare. Stiles capì che era davvero la cosa peggiore di cui parlare, ma si fece forza. Se non lo diceva a lui a chi poteva dirlo?   
Si fece avanti e con tutta la dolcezza di cui fu capace, disse delicato.   
\- So che non è un argomento di cui ti va di parlare. Ero venuto a cercarti e c'era lui lì a casa, parlando di te si è messo a raccontare di lei e di come i tuoi occhi sono diventati blu. - Spiegò. Ma perchè era lì a parlargliene? Perchè? Come poteva?   
Derek non se ne capacitava, ma piantato lì dov'era, non si mosse continuando a fissarlo in quel modo shockato.   
\- Cosa vuoi? - Disse solo con voce roca e bassa. Stiles non si sarebbe aspettato niente di diverso.   
\- Parlarne con te. Perchè quello che ha detto lui è il suo punto di vista, ma sono sicuro che in realtà le cose non siano proprio così! Lui ha detto che sei stato tu, ossessionato dal non poter vivere con lei per sempre per colpa delle vostre razze diverse, a cercare di trasformarla. Tu che l'hai voluto, tu che ti sei messo in testa questa cosa. Ed ha detto anche che... - Derek a quel punto esplose e si mise a gridare muovendosi a casaccio intorno a lui.   
\- Io?! Io?! Ma se è stato lui a farmi il lavaggio del cervello! Lui che mi ha messo in testa quelle idee, quelle paure, quelle angosce. Mi ha rovinato! Voleva fare quell'esperimento e mi ha usato! Non ne sapevo abbastanza, non lo conoscevo bene, non... non dovevo fidarmi... io non volevo, non volevo... eppure è solo colpa mia, alla fine. Alla fine sono stato comunque io. - Stiles ci avrebbe giurato che si fosse trattato di quello. Peter aveva manovrato Derek facendogli fare quello che voleva. Tutto qua.   
Sapendolo si sentì meglio, non era stato un puro atto egoistico quello che aveva spinto Derek a cercare di trasformare Paige.   
\- Io nemmeno sapevo che qualcuno non era destinato al morso! - Disse guardando fisso in alto e con un tono snervato che sfociava nella disperazione.   
Stiles allora si avvicinò e con decisione gli mise una mano fra i capelli, sulla nuca. Strinse la presa e l'avvolse con l'altro braccio obbligandolo ad accettare l'abbraccio.   
Un abbraccio a cui si aggrappò come se l'avesse voluto dal primo istante.   
La verità era che Derek era finito, non aveva più le forze per reagire, pensare, andare avanti, capire, lottare.   
A volte si sentiva un bambino che non poteva niente contro i grandi, a volte si sentiva manovrato da tutti.   
A volte gli pareva di non avere la mente lucida e libera di decidere da solo, era come fosse costretto da due forze diverse o forse più. Si sentiva in catene e non sapeva come fare, non sapeva come muoversi. Voleva solo essere sé sesso. Voleva solo essere di nuovo sé stesso. E quando Stiles l'abbracciò tornò a sentircisi.   
Come quando in quello stesso posto, diversi anni prima, si era perso nelle braccia di Paige sentendosi tale. Padrone di sé. Sé stesso. Libero e sereno.   
La sensazione di essere tornato in quello stato venne solo quando si arrese a Stiles per quel secondo momento di debolezza. Era lucido, ora. Era in sé. Sapeva cosa voleva e cosa faceva e non voleva opporsi.   
Infilò le mani intorno alla sua vita, risalì sulla schiena e lo strinse a sé come se fosse impossibile lasciarlo.   
Come voleva che non fosse successo niente. Come voleva poter stare con lui e basta.   
Come voleva che fosse tutto facile come una volta. Ma quando lo era stato?   
Forse non lo era mai stato.   
Ma c'era stato un momento in cui l'aveva creduto, un momento in cui l'aveva pensato.   
Quando aveva passato tutte le notti con Stiles nel suo letto a dormire.   
Quanto gli mancavano quelle notti?   
Stiles sentendolo meno teso e più rilassato, allentò e gli prese il viso fra le mani, lo guardò negli occhi da quella vicinanza ubriacante, i suoi bellissimi occhi argentati, sotto una luna fredda eppure suggestiva.   
\- Derek... cosa siamo noi due? - Chiese alla fine in un mormorio. Era lì per quello, doveva dirglielo.   
Derek, smarrito, lo guardò chiedendosi come facesse a non saperlo.   
\- Come fai a domandarmelo? - Chiese infatti. Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia.   
\- So che non ce lo siamo mai detto. O forse sì. Siamo una coppia? Lo siamo ancora? Io... - Esitò sentendosi idiota, poi si fece coraggio e come sempre andò avanti per la propria strada. - Io devo sapere cosa provi per me. Anche se... anche se mi hai lasciato e... c'è la professoressa con cui stai... io... io sento che fra noi non è davvero finita... - Derek sospirò capendo che se gli avesse risposto non se ne sarebbe più andato ed era importante, troppo importante, che stesse al sicuro.   
Doveva stare al sicuro.   
Tutti quelli vicino a lui finivano male, Boyd era stato l'ultimo esempio. Non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare che anche a Stiles succedesse, ma sapeva che se glielo avesse detto non gli sarebbe stato lontano.   
Così lo prese per le braccia e facendosi forza lo allontanò da sé per pochi centimetri.   
\- Lo siamo stati. Adesso c'è lei... - Non lo pensava davvero, però era convinto fosse la cosa migliore. Anche se poi in certi momenti gli pareva come se lei ci fosse davvero. Ed era nebbia, in quei momenti, per lui.   
Stiles batté le palpebre per un paio di secondi per poi tornare all'attacco testardo, senza lasciarlo. Lo teneva per le braccia a sua volta.   
\- Ma è me che hai cercato l'altra notte, lei l'hai allontanata! Volevi me! - Derek scosse il capo agitato sentendo che si stava sgretolando tutto.   
\- Non ero in me, siamo stati insieme ed è stato un riflesso incondizionato cercare te. Ma... -   
\- Ma non ami lei! - Derek lo guardò sorpreso. Era ovvio che non l'amasse. Poi si ricordò che doveva farglielo credere.   
\- Non la posso amare in così poco tempo, ma le cose stanno andando bene fra noi. Io adesso sistemerò le cose con lei, ora avevo bisogno di stare solo, quella notte ero fuori di me e per questo ho cercato te ma... ma è finita, Stiles. A prescindere da tutto quanto. - Quanto sapeva mentire? Stiles ascoltava e constatava che davvero era impossibile credergli.   
Sì, lei c'era e sì aveva fatto sesso con lei. Ma non era davvero innamorato, era solo un sistema per dimenticarlo. Si era imposto di rompere con lui per proteggerlo.   
\- Lei ti serve per non pensare sempre a me. Mi hai sempre detto che non facevamo l'amore perchè avevi paura che poi finisse dopo che tu ti eri legato a me. Volevi che io fossi maturo da capire quello che facevo, per essere più sicuro di quello che provavo. E con lei l'hai già fatto quasi al primo colpo, così, come niente, senza conoscerla davvero. Perchè non te ne importa che lei sia sicura, che ti ami, che non ti lasci. Non provi niente per lei, è solo un passatempo, altrimenti se ci terresti... se ci terresti davvero non ci saresti andato subito a letto! - Logica perfettamente inoppugnabile. Derek imprecò, ma non disse nulla ed il fiume di parole continuò: - Perchè mi hai lasciato per proteggermi da Deucalion! Boyd è morto per colpa sua e non vuoi che mi succeda la stessa cosa. Tu sapevi che poteva succedere, mi hai lasciato in tempo! Ma cosa pensi, che io sia scemo? Non provi niente per lei e tu puoi dire quello che vuoi, non mi farai mai cambiare idea! - Con questo gesticolò puntandolo col dito, furioso ed arrabbiato. Derek sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai convinto e voleva solo perdersi in lui, ma a lui e lui solo permetteva sempre tutto, persino che gli si rivolgesse a quel modo.   
Ormai era troppo chiaro che Stiles era speciale per Derek, poteva darsi pena per nasconderlo, ma ci sarebbero sempre stati atteggiamenti inequivocabili. E soprattutto momenti simili, da soli, dove guardandosi negli occhi sarebbe scappato un bacio dopo una discussione. Come i primi tempi che sapevano gridarsi contro e finire a provocarsi piacere sul letto.   
\- Stiles, tu non sai cosa stai dicendo, ti aggrappi ai sogni perchè non vuoi accettare che... - Ma Stiles passò ai fatti e prendendogli il viso con decisione lo baciò.   
Gli tolse il fiato e tornò a quella passione bruciante, quel fuoco di una volta, quando, insieme da poco, si toglievano il fiato a vicenda incapaci di starsi lontani.   
Le lingue di nuovo intrecciate, le mani che passavano dal viso al corpo attirandosi, i corpi che aderivano uno all'altro sentendosi in ogni parte, perfino quella più intima. Ed i sapori, il ritmo, la voglia, il desiderio. L'elettricità.   
Derek ricambiò subito il bacio come non volesse altro che quello, rimasero uno sull'altro per un istante infinito, poi si sciolsero e Stiles, ansimante e sconvolto ma soddisfatto, appoggiò la fronte alla sua.   
\- Se pensi che sia meglio stare separati... se hai bisogno di proteggermi così... va bene... ma sappi che qualunque cosa farai non potrai mai fregarmi. Perchè io sono troppo sveglio per te! - Lo disse alla sua maniera, sarcastico ma sincero. Derek fece un sorrisino rilassato, saperlo era un sollievo.   
\- Devi fidarti di me. - Gli scappò. Non disse di più, ma la risposta di Stiles gli rimase nel cuore.   
\- Mi fido. - Quanta strada avanti avevano fatto dalle prime volte in cui non solo non si fidavano uno dell'altro, ma addirittura se lo gridavano contro?   
'Se non ti fidi tu, non mi fido nemmeno io.'   
Frase epica in piscina, con Stiles che a momenti annegava per tenerlo in vita!   
Si guardarono e si capirono, dopo di che riuscirono ad affrontare il resto dei problemi immensi che rimanevano, ognuno per la propria strada, convinti che fosse meglio così.   
Sapendo quale era la verità.   
Fino a che Derek non veniva avvolto da quella nebbia che gli toglieva la lucidità facendolo agire incomprensibilmente, senza volerlo, senza controllarlo.   
Fino a che non entrava in scena Jennifer. 


	44. La nebbia si dissolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la verità viene a galla ed anche se tutt'intorno le cose peggiorano sempre più, il muro fra Derek e Stiles crolla!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli episodi a cui mi riferisco ora è quello in cui si scopre che il darach è Jennifer, ho messo molte delle scene di quegli episodi che riconoscerete subito, ovviamente al di là dello sterek sono andata veloce usando di proposito un ritmo incalzante per arrivare il prima possibile alle parti che ci interessano davvero, mentre mi sono soffermata sulle cose che riguardavano in qualche modo Derek e Stiles.

CAPITOLO XLIII:   
LA NEBBIA SI DISSOLVE   
  
Per Stiles concentrarsi sul Darach e sui sacrifici che stavano succedendo, era la sola cosa che lo salvasse, paradossalmente, dall'impazzire dietro a Derek.   
Si era dato le sue risposte a riguardo, era sicuro d'avere ragione e come sempre quando lo era, non ne usciva mai. Lui era una persona fondamentalmente logica e razionale anche se altrettanto impulsiva e spesso pure emotiva. Insomma, aveva una componente di tutte le tipologie di carattere.   
Però nei momenti che richiedevano un dispendio eccessivo di sofferenza, la razionalità faceva capolino per proteggere la propria mente dal crollo completo e sbaragliava l'emotività ponendogli dei ragionamenti logici inconfutabili. O per lo meno tali erano per lui.   
Stabilire una volta per tutte perchè Derek si comportasse così con lui, era stato vitale. La sua salvezza.   
Non importava che lui lo negava e continuava a far finta di stare con la professoressa Blake, lo faceva per proteggerlo e tenerlo il più lontano possibile dai suoi guai con il branco di alpha.   
Che stesse con lei, che facesse l'eroe solitario. Lui sapeva che l'amava e teneva solo a lui, un giorno sarebbe riuscito a dirglielo, fino a quel giorno lui doveva solo resistere e sopravvivere.   
Così, con queste risposte illuminanti e granitiche, andò avanti nei suoi giorni distraendosi con la questione darach, il druido oscuro che cominciava a sospettare fosse collegato in qualche modo agli alpha.   
Per cui il giovane umano si impegnò a fondo in quella questione che paradossalmente l'aiutò a non pensare troppo a Derek, ma quando si vide Cora a scuola attaccare i gemelli per vendicare Boyd, capì quanto perfetta fosse quell'occasione.   
Si dimenticò in un secondo di tutte le sue buone intenzioni, sagge ed oculate.   
Stare lontano da Derek e lasciarlo fare a modo suo.   
Dopo aver calmato Cora e averla allontanata dai gemelli che la stavano quasi ammazzando, Scott e Stiles la videro andare rabbiosamente via e quest'ultimo fu allora che vide la sua grande occasione.   
Fra l'emotività e la razionalità, in quel preciso istante, vinse l'istintualità perchè invece che rimanere lì e continuare le sue importantissime investigazioni, andò dietro a Cora.   
\- Controllo che vada a casa! - Se Cora andava in giro ad attaccare gli alpha in pubblico come aveva appena fatto, avrebbe solo causato danni.   
Non c'entrava che, a casa, avrebbe potuto vedere Derek.   
No, non c'entrava per nulla.   
  
Come poteva sapere, però, che Derek dopo essersi più o meno leccato le ferite ed essersi disintossicato da Jennifer, era tornato dirigendosi proprio a scuola, proprio da lui, combattuto fino all'estremo fra il rivederlo e riallacciare tutto con lui mandando ogni buona intenzione eroica al diavolo, ed il seguire quelle eroiche buone intenzioni?   
Per cui camminava lentamente chiedendosi cosa fosse giusto fare, dopotutto. Istinto o ragione? Cuore o mente?   
Il solito dilemma.   
Rivedere Stiles nel pieno del dolore era stato un sollievo che non avrebbe mai pensato di provare in un momento simile, si era sentito come al tempo con Paige. Sé stesso. Onesto. Libero.   
Poteva essere così di nuovo, se solo si fosse arreso a lui.   
Però d'altronde gli alpha volevano decimare tutti quelli che erano importanti per lui fino a lasciarlo solo per poi spingerlo ad unirsi al loro branco.   
Ma non poteva.   
Stava cercando di capire cosa fare, nel dirigersi comunque da Stiles e parlargli di nuovo, quando tornò a sentire quello strano irresistibile e sconvolgente richiamo.   
La nebbia tornò ad offuscargli la mente, a confonderlo, i piedi si fermarono, il cuore quasi smise di battere. Provò un tale freddo da avere voglia di coprirsi.   
Poi la vide. Lei al centro di quella nebbia.   
Jennifer.   
Il secondo dopo la stava abbracciando e baciando accettando la sua compagnia.   
Era pericoloso per tutti quelli che gli stavano intorno, rischiavano seriamente di morire. E lei no? Perchè lei non l'allontanava?   
Perchè non ci riusciva?   
Sarebbe stata la cosa più sensata... ma quando pensava alla sensatezza delle proprie azioni, si perdeva sul perchè stesse con lei.   
Certo, per far credere a Stiles che non l'amava, che aveva un'altra per la testa.   
Ma sapeva che tutto questo aveva qualche pecca.   
Stiles era troppo intelligente per non farsi la medesima domanda.   
“Se mi lasci per proteggermi, perchè ti metti con un'altra? Non la vuoi proteggere? O forse non vuoi proteggere nessuno e semplicemente vuoi lei perchè è una donna ed è matura, tutto quello che io non potrò mai essere?”   
Per Stiles, effettivamente, non aveva senso.   
Ma non lo incrociò a scuola e non lo vide abbracciato a lei, confuso, stranito ed incapace di reagire, di capire, di farsi chiarezza. Perso come una marionetta nelle mani di un potente burattinaio.   
  
  
Fu come se gli cadesse il mondo addosso.   
Parve un escalation dove le cose, repentinamente, peggiorarono fino al culmine massimo ottenuto col rapimento di suo padre da parte del darach.   
Ma il culmine fu tale proprio per l'identità di questo darach che scoprirono troppo tardi per potersi premunire.   
Quando Stiles vide coi suoi occhi Jennifer Blake, la loro professoressa nonché compagna di Derek, avventarsi contro Lydia e poi contro suo padre portandolo via, ebbe un breve crollo che cercò di tenere saldo puntando disperatamente sulla sua razionalità.   
Come quando Derek l'aveva lasciato, la sua mente per evitare di spezzarsi dal dolore, gli aveva annullato le emozioni portandogli in superficie solo dei ragionamenti logici ed utili.   
Così in un istante, realizzando che lei era il darach e che aveva preso suo padre per la 'sezione' 'guardiani', riuscì a bloccare la crisi di nervi pensando subito alla mossa da fare prima di ogni altra.   
\- Dobbiamo andare da Derek e dirglielo! - Esclamò infatti tremolante, teso, sul filo di quel famoso crollo.   
Scott, sconvolto quando lui di quanto appreso e successo, convenne con lui che era la cosa migliore da fare e senza perdere tempo i due ragazzi corsero a casa del lupo che, momentaneamente solo, era appena tornato dall'ospedale dove Peter gli dava il cambio con Cora che stava misteriosamente male.   
Anche lui aveva un escalation personale, dopo essersi visto morire Erika, dopo aver dovuto allontanare Stiles per proteggerlo, dopo essere quasi morto lui stesso, dopo essere stato costretto ad uccidere Boyd, ora stava male Cora, sua sorella. Ma quello che i due ragazzi vennero a dirgli agitati mentre lui cercava disperatamente di mantenere la calma per poter aiutare sua sorella, fu il suo culmine nella personale escalation.   
Jennifer era il darach. Il culmine fu reso tale, per lui, dall'idea che avesse rapito il padre di Stiles per gli ultimi tre sacrifici. Lei, quella che per qualche assurda ragione era diventata la sua donna. Lui l'aveva fatta entrare nella sua vita per allontanare Stiles, per proteggerlo. E proprio lei aveva procurato il massimo dolore al ragazzo.   
Ci fu un momento, però, prima di realizzare che quello era il suo culmine.   
I due erano arrivati trafelati, Stiles particolarmente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, gli avevano detto di Jennifer e del darach e prima di poter comprendere tutto, Derek si ritrovò come dietro ad un vetro smerigliato dove riusciva a percepire appena le cose in modo distorto.   
Stiles parlava, ma lui non era sicuro di capire, non era sicuro di potersi fidare. C'era un blocco, in sé. Quello strano misterioso qualcosa che l'aveva spinto verso Jennifer in quella maniera inspiegabile.   
Furono le lacrime di Stiles a fargli capire che era vero, cosa stava succedendo, cosa significava.   
Furono i grandi occhi di Stiles che si riempirono di lacrime, che cominciarono a spazzare via la nebbia ed il vetro smerigliato.   
\- Non è possibile... - Disse Derek in un primo momento.   
Stiles si sentì sempre più strappare da sé stesso, si sentì in uno schianto privo di forze.   
“Dio Santo,” si disse disperato in piedi davanti a lui, “se anche lui non mi crede, io che faccio ora? Derek è la mia ultima speranza! “   
Davanti a quella paura atroce che non gli credesse, le lacrime gli uscirono.   
Proprio lui, proprio lui non gli credeva?   
Come poteva?   
Si era messo con lei per allontanarlo, per proteggerlo. Lui era andato avanti credendo in questo, aveva fatto tutto sulla base di questo concetto. Ora non poteva crollare, non poteva negarglielo, non poteva rivelargli una verità crudele ed opposta.   
Quando pianse si sentì mancare, niente forze, niente idee, niente carte da giocare. Niente. Ne aveva sempre avute, ma ora non c'era più nulla nel suo mazzo.   
Se Derek non gli credeva, non poteva più fare nulla, smetteva di lottare, smetteva... non ce l'avrebbe fatta.   
Derek, allora, sentì le crepe nella propria mente e i suoi occhi che ci vedevano male e distorti, la prima cosa che videro furono le sue lacrime che scendevano sulle guance pallide.   
Lo guardò e il cuore subì un'accelerazione improvvisa, una botta emotiva arrivò sotto forma di vento interiore e l'incantesimo cominciò a spezzarsi. Mano a mano che vedeva, che capiva, che comprendeva i tasselli, che si vedeva agire dall'esterno con occhi oggettivi, si rendeva conto di cosa aveva fatto e di quanto terribile fosse.   
Aveva dato forse il contributo maggiore a ferire Stiles a morte.   
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi che la sua nuova ragazza era il darach, il druido oscuro che seminava morte in giro?   
Come aveva potuto permettere che agisse indisturbata?   
Forse l'aveva addirittura aiutata in certi casi... e si vide al rallentatore mentre rischiava la vita contro Cora e Boyd licantropi, fuori controllo.   
Per lei. Per salvarle la vita. Ancora non lo sapeva che era lei quella persona che stava proteggendo in quel seminterrato, ma poi si erano incontrati e quella nebbia era cominciata.   
Manipolato dal primo istante all'ultimo.   
Scott la sentì arrivare e Derek si riscosse, ancora sconvolto ed incapace di reagire nell'immediato.   
\- Nascondetevi. - Disse solo. I due lo fecero per vedere come si sarebbe posta lei nei suoi confronti ora che in teoria tutto si stava rivoltando contro.   
Quando arrivò e fece la sua sceneggiata, lui stette al suo gioco.   
La nebbia sembrò tornare inesorabile, Derek si rese coscientemente conto che era lei che gli procurava quello stato di trance dove non capiva cosa faceva, ma si trovava a fare cose strane e, pur capendolo, non riusciva ad opporsi. L'abbracciò, la baciò, l'ascoltò fingendosi dalla sua parte e quando lei gli disse di Scott e Stiles e del fatto che la credessero il darach ingiustamente, cercando quindi di pararsi in estremo portandosi dalla propria parte Derek, capì dai suoi occhi, nel nominare Stiles, che erano già lì.   
In realtà sentì in Derek un livello emozionale salire vertiginosamente, senza controllo.   
\- Sono già qua... - Mormorò infatti ritraendosi. Derek guardò oltre lei, Stiles e Scott apparvero.   
Ci fu un confronto, a quel punto, durante il quale Jennifer tentò disperatamente di mantenere la propria linea di difesa dove sosteneva di essere accusata ingiustamente, ma di nuovo le lacrime di Stiles fecero capolino e tornarono a spazzare sempre più quella nebbia che lo attanagliava.   
Derek si focalizzò su quelle, mentre gli chiese calmo dove fosse suo padre.   
Lei continuò a negare dicendo di non saperlo, Derek continuò a concentrarsi disperatamente su Stiles per non tornare preda di quell'incantesimo che lei gli faceva per tenerlo dalla sua parte.   
Fermo. Quasi non respirava, per cercare di resistere.   
Scott prese così in mano la situazione al posto dell'amico che non riusciva a reagire se non piangendo, come poteva Derek non fare nulla e non credergli?   
Dal suo punto di vista lui appariva confuso ed insicuro, non capiva, non poteva non credere a lui. Era dilaniato, la terra gli franava sempre più sotto i piedi.   
Avere lui dalla sua parte era un punto d'inizio in quella tragedia.   
Quando Scott lanciò contro di lei la polvere capace di mostrare il suo vero volto, il famoso incantesimo si spezzò del tutto, Derek si liberò e quando lei, consapevole di essere stata inconfutabilmente scoperta, fece per andarsene, il ragazzo finalmente libero la prese per il collo e l'alzò stringendo con l'unico intento di strozzarla ed ucciderla.   
Solo quello.   
La furia fluiva in lui ingigantendosi mano a mano che sentiva la sofferenza di Stiles in tutto quello.   
Come poteva averlo spinto a fargli questo?   
L'alzò e lei cercò di farlo ragionare dicendo che solo lei poteva salvare Cora e il padre di Stiles.   
Derek era ancora troppo furibondo, non avrebbe mai potuto accettare il suo aiuto.   
Cosa aveva fatto a Stiles? Cosa gli aveva fatto fare?   
Come aveva potuto?   
Non ci vedeva dalla rabbia e quando lei sottolineò che se voleva che Cora vivesse, non poteva ucciderlo, lui in risposta strinse la presa e l'alzò.   
Avrebbe trovato un altro modo per salvarla, quello non riuscì a bloccarlo.   
Jennifer lo capì, realizzò, nel vedere i suoi occhi omicidi da quella vicinanza, che era irragionevole in quell'ira cieca.   
Derek la stava davvero uccidendo.   
\- Fermati, Derek, fermati! - Disse Stiles capendo che senza di lei davvero non avrebbero potuto trovare suo padre.   
Jennifer sentì una piccola esitazione nella stretta a quella voce e così si giocò l'ultima chance.   
\- Stilinski, non lo troverai mai! - Stiles si sentì morire di nuovo per l'ennesima volta, non poteva perdere anche suo padre, non poteva.   
Fu allora che Derek, sentendo la paura ed il dolore di Stiles, riuscì a tornare in sé e fermarsi mettendo da parte la propria rabbia.   
Non poteva permettere che Stiles pagasse, in alcun modo. Per lui avrebbe fatto la strada migliore, anche se questo significava non potersi vendicare subito di qualcosa che l'aveva infuriato sin nel profondo.   
Così la lasciò andare a terra e con sguardo espressivo, di chi non osava chiedere scusa ma che voleva disperatamente farlo, guardò Stiles.   
A quel punto non c'era scelta, dovevano collaborare.   
Stiles, dal canto suo, cercava di non pensare alle proprie questioni personali con Derek, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come non si fosse accorto che era lei il druido oscuro, Derek era un alpha, un licantropo, una creatura sovrannaturale. Ci era addirittura andato a letto.   
Se invece di fare l'eroe e allontanarlo fosse rimasto con lui, non sarebbe successo niente.   
O forse sì, Stiles non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente e mentre si trovarono a guidare in due macchine diverse, solo con Scott cercò di esprimere quello stato d'animo caotico che voleva emergere.   
Non capiva bene il ruolo di Derek. Perchè lei aveva scelto lui? Se lui non si fosse messo con lei cosa sarebbe cambiato? Cosa gli aveva fatto?   
Doveva capire il senso di quell'unione, cosa c'era dietro. Anche ora... lei sapeva di essere stata scoperta da loro, sapeva che sarebbero andati subito da lui a dirglielo. Perchè aveva corso quel rischio e perso tempo invece di sbrigarsi a raccogliere gli altri due guardiani ed andare avanti col suo piano?   
No, si disse Stiles.   
Derek doveva essere una pedina importante per lei.   
Lo realizzò e si agghiacciò.   
Così importante che tutto, anche quello che stava accadendo e che sarebbe avvenuto da ora, sicuramente era nei piani di Jennifer.   
Arrivarono troppo presto in ospedale, Stiles non poté elaborare il resto. Ovvero che lei per assicurarsi che Derek fosse assolutamente dalla sua parte, l'aveva influenzato mentalmente sin dal primo istante in cui si erano incrociati.   
A quello Stiles ci sarebbe arrivato in un secondo momento, nel frattempo sarebbe riuscito a macinare rabbia e risentimento fino ad una seconda esplosione.   
Era così furioso che non si era nemmeno ancora reso conto che Derek aveva cambiato la sua vecchia macchina sportiva con una jeep uguale alla sua.   
Una specie di segno per farlo sentire più vicino a lui senza essere smielato, per lo meno dal suo punto di vista.   
La furia ed il nervoso di Stiles verso Derek crebbe al punto che non notò i soliti dettagli abituato a captare subito. E non notò quanto rispecchiava il proprio stato d'animo quella tempesta che si stava scatenando là fuori.   
Il vento infuriava e pioveva così forte da pensare che sarebbe caduto il cielo stesso sul mondo, quella notte.   
Entrarono in ospedale su indicazione di Jennifer e si diressero da Cora e Peter, li recuperarono ma furono interrotti dai gemelli alpha, trasformati in un solo licantropo gigantesco.   
Derek e Scott lo distrassero subito combattendo con lui, mentre Stiles e Peter recuperarono Cora mettendosi al sicuro in un'altra stanza. Poco dopo li raggiunsero Derek e Scott. Da soli.   
Stiles li guardò chiedendo dove fosse la professoressa e fuori di sé perchè era scappata, perse il controllo che per qualche miracolo non aveva ancora perso.   
Prima era rimasto ragionevolmente calmo, aveva pianto ed era stato toccante ma più che altro impressionante. Poi comunque non aveva fatto una scenata isterica, aveva tenuto i nervi fino a ragionare su quella percezione strana sentita in macchina.   
Era tutto un piano di Jennifer.   
Ma adesso, lì, in quel momento, dopo essersi disperatamente trattenuto così a lungo ed in così tante occasioni, l'esplosione famosa avvenne.   
Scattò al 'silenzio' di Derek che cercò di fermarlo. In effetti i gemelli li stavano ancora cercando e se lo sentivano gridare sicuramente sarebbero arrivati a loro.   
Stiles non ci poteva più vedere, gli bastò una piccola scusa, una miccia, una briciola. Era come se non avesse aspettato altro, macinando e macinando senza la possibilità di esprimersi.   
Così lo fece andandogli contro come una molla, lo fronteggiò a testa alta, sguardo fiammeggiante, furioso:   
\- Devo stare zitto io? Mi dici anche cosa devo fare, adesso? Quando la tua psicopatica fidanzata serial killer, la seconda per la cronaca, ha legato mio padre da qualche parte in attesa di essere sacrificato... - Derek non riuscì a dire nulla, si sentiva ampiamente in colpa per quello. Anche se aveva l'attenuante dell'influenzamento mentale, era comunque colpa sua che non si era accorto prima, non era riuscito ad opporsi ed ora erano in quella situazione per colpa sua. Non rispose ma continuò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Fu Scott ad interromperli.   
\- Stiles sono ancora lì fuori... - Non potevano permettersi di essere trovati.   
\- E vogliono lei, no? Il che significa che neanche noi l'abbiamo! - Stiles era sempre più agitato, stava proprio dando di matto dopo essersi trattenuto con fatica. - Quindi sia mio padre che Cora sono spacciati! - Riassunse con la testa che martellava dall'agitazione ed il cuore che gli esplodeva nel petto. Come potevano essere arrivati a quel punto? Come? Lui doveva capire, doveva riuscire a dare una colpa originaria a qualcuno. Doveva.   
\- Non ancora. - Scott andò a vedere come stava Cora sperando che comunque si stesse miracolosamente riprendendo ed in quello tornò Jennifer. Si mise a trattare con loro dicendo che li avrebbe aiutati con Cora ed il padre di Stiles se loro l'avrebbero aiutata ad andarsene salva da lì, perchè gli alpha la volevano morta.   
Non si poteva dire che si fossero calmati, ma non erano nemmeno di nuovo in fase isterica. Avere lei lì era una sorta di speranza e Stiles giurò di non perderla di vista un secondo.   
Accettarono la collaborazione non avendo comunque scelta e cominciarono a tracciare un piano.   
Il piano fu che Scott e Peter, rinforzato con qualche sistema, sarebbero usciti ad affrontare e distrarre i gemelli mentre loro sarebbero scesi all'ambulanza mettendo al sicuro Cora e al tempo stesso nascondersi dagli alpha, per poi scappare appena possibile.   
Quando trovarono qualcosa in grado di rinforzare Peter, lui e Scott uscirono seguendo il piano.   
Ci fu quel secondo di attesa dove Derek prese Cora e si preparò con Stiles e Jennifer ad uscire e scappare.   
Un secondo solo, il tempo di un respiro ed uno scambio di sguardi.   
Sguardi che dissero molto, Stiles riuscì a leggervi come sempre il necessario per capirlo, qualche risposta gli arrivò e smise improvvisamente di avercela a morte con lui.   
Derek era sinceramente dispiaciuto per tutto ma non era solo questo.   
Riuscì a leggerci senso di colpa.   
Non poterono dirsi nulla, ma come sempre fra loro non servì. Uscirono e scesero all'uscita di emergenza dove un'ambulanza era pronta per andare via.   
“Che non fosse cosciente?” Si chiese Stiles mentre correvano.   
Non sapeva cosa pensare di preciso, come tradurre la cosa che aveva percepito in Derek. Una sorta di confusione. Capì la sua sincerità e in quella specie di ridimensionamento che doveva ancora elaborare, quando caricarono Cora in ambulanza, Stiles gli toccò il braccio istintivamente, senza volerlo, senza un motivo specifico.   
Di nuovo una frazione di secondo per guardarsi, per percepirsi a modo loro senza bisogno di parlarsi. Di nuovo quel senso di strana unione e comprensione ed un altro tassello andò a posto.   
“Dopotutto è stato aggirato anche lui...” Fece fra sé e sé Stiles mentre lo guardava andare al di là del mezzo per constatare che l'autista era stato ucciso.   
Stiles si drizzò dentro l'ambulanza sentendo la voce di Kali parlare con Jennifer e Derek. Il ragazzo, da dentro, imprecò mentre il cuore riprese a battere vorticosamente nella preoccupazione più nera.   
Anche se non era un sensitivo, poteva prevedere benissimo ciò che sarebbe successo ora.   
Si maledì, ma chiuse le porte dell'automezzo per tenere gli alpha all'esterno, doveva preservare Cora, era la sorella di Derek ed era la priorità al momento.   
Quando le chiuse, vide Derek guardarlo. L'ennesima frazione di secondo. L'ennesimo tassello.   
Di nuovo... riuscivano a capirsi di nuovo.   
Stiles lo guardò correre con Jennifer all'interno dell'ospedale, portandosi dietro Kali furiosa intenzionata ad ucciderli.   
Il giovane chiuse gli occhi con uno degli stati d'animo peggiori, consapevole che Derek si era portato dietro la morte per proteggerli.   
Come sempre.   
Lui dimostrava i suoi sentimenti a modo suo, non era capace di farlo in modo normale, stando con qualcuno, abbracciandolo e dicendogli che l'amava. Ma si isolava, faceva da esca e rischiava la vita consapevole della propria fine certa.   
Stiles strofinò il proprio viso con le mani mentre solo per quegli interminabili secondi, con Cora priva di conoscenza, non gli rimaneva che pregare che ce la facesse.   
Che Derek tornasse salvo da lui per poter riprendere tutti gli interminabili discorsi interrotti.   
Ebbe tempo di rifletterci, lì da solo, mentre cercava di tenere in vita Cora.   
“Se muore che è in custodia con me, Derek mi uccide. È sua sorella! Non posso permetterlo!”   
Ebbe tempo per capire che il vero Derek non avrebbe mai agito contro di lui in alcun modo a meno che non fosse stato costretto e non era proprio corretto dargli le colpe di tutto. Non si era accorto che era lei il darach, ma probabilmente non era una questione di accorgersi o meno di qualcosa quanto di averne le forze per farlo.   
Giunse da solo e con lucidità alla conclusione che probabilmente era stato influenzato per farlo agire come lei aveva voluto.   
“Quella stronza vuole Derek per un motivo preciso, non certo per i suoi occhioni grigi!”   
Pensò infine ridimensionando la sua ira ed indirizzandola verso la sola responsabile.   
Che colpe aveva Derek, alla fine?   
Era stato usato anche lui.   
“Derek in ogni caso non avrebbe mai agito contro di me, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Solo se fosse stato sotto incantesimo, avrebbe potuto e comunque si sente abbastanza in colpa da solo per non essere riuscito a contrastare il tutto da solo.”   
Stiles, lentamente, tornò in sé e vide tutto con la sua solita chiarezza e precisione.   
Al punto da capire l'ultimo tassello che mancava.   
I 'guardiani' che il darach voleva radunare per l'ultimo sacrificio non erano le forze dell'ordine, come aveva pensato. Ma erano i genitori.   
Jennifer li aveva portati lì per prendere la madre di Scott e non per salvare Cora ingraziandosi Derek e facendosi così proteggere dagli alpha, gli alpha li avrebbe potuti evitare in qualsiasi momento, ma lei aveva cercato la madre di Scott di proposito, per questo aveva messo in scena tutto quello fingendo di collaborare con loro con la scusa di farsi proteggere.   
  
Stiles corse dentro alla ricerca di Derek e Scott per dirglielo, ma quando, sulla scia di Scott, vide Derek svenuto in ascensore dove fino ad un momento prima era stato con Jennifer, si sentì mancare.   
Un istante, un istante per realizzare che poteva essere arrivato tardi, un istante per dirsi che poteva anche averlo perso. Un istante per morire un po' anche lui.   
Poi la botta di razionalità e la propria mente che gli impediva di agire emotivamente fermandosi lì col suo ragazzo.   
Doveva fermare Scott e avvertirlo.   
Gli corse così dietro su sul tetto in tempo per vedere Deucalion fare il suo ingresso influenzando Scott e spingendolo ad unirsi a lui, nella disperazione di quella situazione dove Jennifer aveva preso sua madre e sembrava avessero perso tutto, specie le speranze e le carte da giocarsi.   
Scott, non vedendo altra via da percorrere, decise di andare con lui per collaborare e farla fuori una volta per tutte, con la speranza di trovare i loro genitori.   
Prima di andare via disse a Stiles che li avrebbe trovati ed anche se lui gli disse di non farlo, che avrebbero trovato un altro sistema, lui andò lo stesso.   
Stiles si sentì morire per la seconda volta nella convinzione che fosse la mossa più sbagliata e che Deucalion avrebbe segnato la fine anche di Scott.   
Non poteva perdere anche lui, doveva fare qualcosa, ma sembrava che fosse rimasto solo.   
Sembrava che non ci fosse più nessuno in piedi per combattere con lui.   
Sembrava una guerra persa... forse mai combattuta davvero.   
Quanto forte era quell'essere per aver ridotto così tutti quanti?   
A quello il cuore si sospese un secondo pensando a Derek, così corse giù in ascensore nella speranza che per lui non fosse tardi. Non poteva essere tardi, era impensabile che lo fosse.   
Così pregò di avere l'occasione di potergli dire che aveva capito e che non ce l'aveva veramente con lui, che prima era uscito di testa, ma che lucidamente aveva capito che era stato influenzato dal darach e che lui non c'entrava davvero.


	45. La tempesta finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuano gli riavvicinamenti fra Stiles e Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, gli episodi di riferimento sono l'11 ed il 12, gli ulrimi due. Naturalmente salto tutto quello che non è sterek né diretto, né indiretto, né vago. A livello di trama ne parlo ma mi soffermo sempre sulle cose davvero importanti! Per cui vedrete che il famoso bacio (a stampo) fra Stiles e Lydia l'ho saltato perchè nell'ottica Sterek non aveva senso come l'aveva, ad esempio, la questione dennifer. Mi spiego. In quel momento non è Stiles a baciare Lydia, non è una sua azione volontaria e per di più ne rimane sorpreso. Per Lydia qualunque cosa sia ha poca importanza sul piano sterek. Chi ha visto la serie sa i passaggi 'originali' su cui ho puntato i riflettori e quali sono invece quelli aggiunti da me, ad esempio che Derek si placa ogni volta che viene nominato Stiles, non è una mia aggiunta ma una cosa della serie. Così come che Stiles appena può pensa e si preoccupa per Derek e non lo nasconde nemmeno molto bene.

CAPITOLO XLIV:   
LA TEMPESTA FINALE   
  


  
Stiles si inginocchiò accanto a lui e si chinò sopra, lo scosse tenendogli la maglia, il cuore batteva così forte che gli sarebbe uscito dalla gola. Il panico lo stava per risucchiare, non ricordava d'aver mai provato una tale paura, era diversa dalle altre. Era la paura che anche lui se ne andasse e lo lasciasse. Ma non era un 'anche lui'. Era 'proprio lui'.   
Stiles cominciò a chiamarlo disperato, gridando sempre più e visto che non reagiva e che rimaneva privo di sensi steso a terra, cominciò a schiaffeggiarlo ricordandosi di quella prima volta, quel primo contatto, quando aveva preso il proiettile avvelenato ed era quasi morto. L'aveva svegliato con un pugno.   
Cominciò a dargli sberle, a squolterlo e chiamarlo isterico, mentre pensava come un ossesso, nel panico più totale;   
“Ti prego, ti prego svegliati! Torna da me! Ti prego!”   
Non poteva descrivere quello che provava, era solo il caos in lui, come se il vulcano fosse esploso e lo stesse corrodendo.   
  
Derek era privo di sensi e nel posto in cui era, tutto era nero, buio e freddo.   
Non ebbe la coscienza del tempo, non sentiva nemmeno il suo stesso corpo.   
Da quanto era lì? Forse da sempre.   
Cercava di ricordare qualcosa, ma era il vuoto. Non un solo ricordo.   
Poi una sensazione si fece largo, ma non era sua, non era un'emozione propria, non era qualcosa che apparteneva a sé.   
Era qualcosa di esterno, proveniva da fuori.   
Da fuori dove? Derek cercò di focalizzarsi sulla sola cosa che cominciò a sentire. Era sempre più forte e più calda... e vicina. Si avvicinava. Si avvicinava sempre più.   
Era familiare. Era bella.   
C'era una disperazione pura e piena d'amore, in quel richiamo.   
Sì, lo stava chiamando ed era una voce a lui cara.   
Mentre si avvicinava, i ricordi tornavano e ad ogni scossone, le fiamme divampavano in lui riscaldandolo in ogni angolo di sé.   
Ad ogni scossone un ricordo.   
Ad ogni ricordo una parte di lui.   
I suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.   
Le sue labbra.   
Le sue braccia che lo stringevano.   
E poi quella paura. Quella paura che di lui non aveva mai avuto.   
Ora la sentiva, ma non era paura di lui, era paura che non ce la facesse.   
Con l'ennesimo schiaffo, ricordò ogni cosa.   
Era Stiles che lo stava chiamando.   
Al suo nome aprì gli occhi di scatto in tempo per vedere il pugno pronto a schiantarsi sulla sua faccia.   
Lo fermò immediatamente con un riflesso, gli prese il polso con sicurezza e non lo mollò. Stiles cedette di sollievo nel vederlo sveglio e lasciò andare il terrore e la disperazione. Era sempre una situazione critica, ma almeno era sveglio.   
Un istante per aggiornarlo velocemente e sbrigativo, prima di concedersi qualcosa, qualunque cosa, prima di cedere al desiderio per cui aveva pregato ad ogni schiaffo. Ovvero di dirgli la sola cosa che contasse.   
Derek era ancora disorientato, ma capì tutto quello che disse... specie mentre gli teneva la mano.   
Stiles non notò subito che dal polso era arrivato a tenergli la mano, solo quando fece per aiutarlo ad alzarsi dicendo che doveva andare subito via perchè stava per venire la polizia, se ne accorse.   
Istintivamente gli mise l'altra sulla spalla aiutandolo con un'attenzione quasi fuori luogo, una specie di dolcezza.   
Derek continuò ad aggrapparsi a quel calore che l'aveva riportato lì.   
\- E su Cora? - Chiese fermandosi.   
Stiles sospirò fermandosi e smettendo di tirarlo, aumentò la presa alle mani e Derek lo percepì capendo il significato profondo di questo gesto.   
\- E' ancora svenuta ma è viva. - Niente di nuovo.   
Derek si sedette meglio, la testa gli girava ancora, ma non fu per questo che esitò.   
\- E fra noi? - Quella domanda, quella domanda fatta con turbamento ed altrettanto bisogno di sapere, non poteva essere evitata. Non ne era stato capace.   
Stiles smise di respirare dopo averlo fatto con troppa foga, il cuore si sospese di nuovo, perse lui stesso le forze. Sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa e per un momento storico la paura, l'angoscia e qualunque sentimento negativo avesse provato a fiumi fino a quel momento, riuscì a scemare incrociando il suo sguardo smarrito e speranzoso.   
Aveva paura che ce l'avesse ancora con lui.   
Era uno dei suoi primi pensieri. Aveva messo da parte il suo smisurato orgoglio e si era abbassato a chiederglielo.   
Rimasero a terra, uno seduto e l'altro inginocchiato, quasi uno sull'altro, vicini, stretti. Assurdo calore reciproco e la voglia, la speranza di risolvere tutto almeno fra di loro, pur essendo quello il momento più sbagliato.   
\- E' tutto a posto, Derek. - Disse evadendo il resto, spaventato dall'idea che non fosse il momento adatto, che arrivassero ad interromperli, che li vedessero... che non sapessero fermarsi... perchè era quello che aveva desiderato con tanto ardore.   
Poterglielo dire. Poterlo fare. Poterlo sistemare davvero.   
Derek sentì il primo sincero senso di sollievo in mezzo a mille di colpa e d'angoscia.   
L'unica nota positiva, si disse. E con tale sollievo in mezzo ad un inferno quasi eterno, sospirò e si lasciò andare.   
Un solo piccolo momento di debolezza.   
Gli mise l'altra mano sulla guancia e posò le labbra sulle sue, gliele aprì veloce e lo baciò.   
Rimasero intrecciati in quel modo, dolcemente, i fiati ed i cuori sospesi così come le menti, i ragionamenti, il mondo intero.   
Calore e commozione fecero capolino in entrambi.   
Poteva essere il solo momento, si dissero consapevoli mentre accettarono quel bacio inevitabile.   
Poteva essere l'ultimo.   
Stiles spostò la mano dal braccio alla sua guancia e spazzò via tutto in un istante. Tutto. Ripristinando ogni cosa prima di quell'orribile parentesi.   
Ora avevano un'altra cosa, fra le mille altre, per cui lottare.   
Ritrovarsi alla fine di tutto.   
Parlarsi apertamente, dirsi le cose che non erano mai riusciti, accettare sentimenti e ruoli. Dormire ancora insieme.   
Derek decise che gli avrebbe detto che si ricordava di quando erano piccoli e che aveva conservato i vestiti che gli aveva prestato, ma l'avrebbe fatto solo se fosse riuscito a sistemare tutto. Perchè lo sapeva che il proprio senso di colpa in qualche modo non sarebbe mai andato via.   
Così si separarono, si guardarono, si promisero di avere quella conversazione in privato alla fine di tutto e si alzarono. In piedi, Derek teneva ancora la mano a Stiles, quella con cui l'aveva aiutato ad alzarsi.   
\- Adesso dobbiamo separarci. Prendi Isaac e Cora e va a casa, io rimarrò qua e mi occuperò della polizia e di tutto il resto. - Fece Stiles pensando pragmatico.   
Per il passo successivo sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche.   
Derek lo trattenne mentre stava uscendo dall'ascensore, Stiles si girò e si guardarono negli occhi. Ancora quella capacità di capirsi senza parlarsi.   
Il ragazzo fece un sorriso comprensivo.   
\- Occupati di Cora, salvala. Vedrò col padre di Allison se può aiutarci col darach, chiederò anche a Deaton e riunirò tutte le forze residue. tu... vedi solo di Cora. - Derek si sentì compreso, per lui lei era la sola vera famiglia rimasta, perchè Peter l'aveva spodestato dal ruolo di familiare da tempo. Con quel senso di leggerezza gli carezzò la mano col pollice.   
\- Sta attento. - Disse per poi andarsene.   
\- E tu fa tutto quello che serve per salvare lei... e te stesso... - Derek l'aveva lasciato e a quello poi si era fermato e l'aveva guardato un'ultima volta senza capire il senso di quello che diceva.   
\- Non so niente, ma Jennifer per qualche ragione voleva te, ti voleva dalla sua parte... e non sono sicuro che il tuo ruolo sia finito. E visto che ti voleva anche Deucalion... insomma, sarai la mira di tutti. Fa quello che serve per uscirne vivo. -   
Non si dissero altro. Derek pensò solo che comunque si sarebbe assicurato la salvezza di tutti, Cora e Stiles per primi.   
Dovevano completare quella conversazione e quello scambio di sguardi significativo. Dovevano dirselo. Doveva dirgli che si ricordava.   
Doveva.   
  
  
Sapeva che era stato in qualche modo manipolato da Peter, ma in quel momento non gli era importato nulla. Gli aveva dato una soluzione per salvare Cora e se quello significava rinunciare al suo essere alpha e indebolirsi, bene.   
Non poteva importargli qualcosa essere alpha se sua sorella moriva.   
Per anni era stata dall'altra parte del mondo e si erano creduti entrambi morti, non si erano cercati. Poi si erano ritrovati grazie a Deucalion. Grazie... ci voleva coraggio per pensare ad una cosa del genere, ma era d'accordo con Stiles. Doveva salvarla, doveva fare di tutto per salvarla. Non poteva sprecare quella seconda occasione.   
Lei era sua sorella, era cresciuta da sola come lui, ma per una volta, almeno alla fine, avrebbe fatto qualcosa per lei.   
Usò la sua capacità di alpha per salvarle la vita ed in cambio quasi morì.   
Si ritrovò di nuovo in bilico fra la vita e la morte e per un momento, per un momento preciso, immerso in quel bianco candido, aveva pensato a Stiles. Si era guardato intorno, privo di sensi, in quel luogo dove la coscienza vagava senza confini.   
Si sentì trasportare come portato da un vento e pensò che il proprio grande desiderio di rivedere Stiles prima di quella che poteva essere la sua morte, l'aveva portato da lui davvero.   
Quando lo vide, quando distinse chiaramente la sua sagoma, capì che doveva essere così.   
Però poi si oscurò.   
Era in un bianco candido anche lui.   
Com'era possibile?   
Era nello stesso posto in cui era lui.   
“E' una proiezione della mia mente, non può essere veramente lui... perchè questo è il posto di passaggio. Qua ci va chi sta per morire, chi deve decidere se tornare alla vita o se andare oltre. Conosco bene questo posto, ci sono stato altre volte. Ero sempre solo. Ma non avevo mai pensato tanto intensamente a qualcuno per poterlo rivedere, non avevo mai espresso un ultimo desiderio come ora. Però Stiles non può essere qua con me. Lui è vivo, lui sta bene, lui sta risolvendo questo casino con gli altri... lui... lui non può star per morire come me...”   
L'idea che invece fosse lì con lui per davvero, lo gettò nel panico, sentì la propria stessa paura ingigantirgli dentro come un'esplosione senza pari, si sentì improvvisamente bruciare.   
\- Stiles...?! - Disse sorpreso, convinto che non fosse vero. Non poteva esserlo, era impossibile. - Sei davvero tu o è solo una specie di sogno? - Domanda stupida. Eppure si riassumeva tutto in quello.   
Quando vide Stiles guardarlo con lo stesso stupore e capire un secondo prima di lui il significato di quell'incontro in quel posto, si rese conto che era davvero lì e che lo poteva vedere perchè erano connessi uno con l'altro più che con chiunque altro.   
Derek mosse un passo in quel posto luminoso, cercò di raggiungerlo.   
\- Stiles, che diavolo hai combinato?! Perchè sei qua?! - tuonò nervoso, ma Stiles venne strappato via altrove prima di poterlo raggiungere, lo vide turbato, pieno di domande che non era riuscito a fargli e con quello stato d'animo inquieto, Derek si svegliò con Cora che lo accudiva.   
Le forze erano talmente poche che gli pareva davvero di essere resuscitato ed in effetti era più o meno quello che era successo.   
Rimase semi steso nella posizione in cui era in attesa di riappropriarsi di sé e della propria mente, oltre che del proprio corpo.   
Appena aveva aperto gli occhi e messo faticosamente a fuoco il mondo, qualcosa gli era sfuggito. Qualcosa di importante e vitale, ma dovette concentrarsi fortemente sul rimanere sveglio, per cui centellinò le energie residue molto scarse e lasciò andare quel pensiero importante.   
Stiles in quel posto di passaggio fra la vita e la morte.   
  
Non poteva sapere quello che stava facendo Stiles proprio in quel momento, non poteva sapere che era davvero morto e rimasto morto per ben sedici ore, sospeso in quel posto in attesa di trovare il Nementon.   
Prima di concentrarsi e recuperare le forze mentali necessarie per vedere ciò per cui era andato in quel 'posto', era stato chiamato da Derek e l'aveva visto. Impossibile, si era detto.   
Sapeva cosa stava facendo e dove era.   
Era morto. Stiles sapeva di essere morto. Momentaneamente ma lo era.   
Per cui quello era il posto di passaggio.   
Se Derek era lì poteva voler dire una sola cosa.   
Che gli era successo qualcosa.   
Quando lo realizzò, l'angoscia e la paura lo presero ma fu subito strappato via.   
Una volta arrivato con Scott ed Allison in quel posto, aveva dimenticato Derek, la mente totalmente focalizzata su un unico obiettivo essenziale. Ogni energia fluiva in lui per sapere dove fosse il nementon.   
Così anche il pensiero di Derek in quel luogo, svanì, scivolò come l'ennesima cosa importante che non sarebbe dovuta essere dimenticata.   
Quando si svegliò e tornò alla vita, gli eventi si susseguirono frenetici uno dietro l'altro.   
Aveva raccomandato a Derek di salvare Cora e mettersi in salvo, sapendo che sia il Darach che Deucalion volevano lui.   
Per cui era certo che in qualche modo ce l'avesse fatta e che stesse per una volta seguendo il suo saggio consiglio di nascondersi e mettersi al sicuro.   
  
Non poteva immaginare che sì, Derek ci aveva saggiamente provato, ma che una volta richiamato da Lydia, la banshee, era tornato indietro sapendo che in ballo c'erano ancora troppe cose. Troppe per poter scappare e salvarsi e basta.   
La teoria era quella ed era saggia, ma la pratica era che un giorno gli sarebbero pesate sulla coscienza troppe persone.   
Pensando che con Lydia di solito c'era sempre Stiles e che lei lo stava chiamando perchè era in pericolo, tornò indietro immediatamente senza rifletterci oltre.   
Se c'era la possibilità che Stiles fosse in pericolo più di quanto non lo fosse già stato, doveva fare qualcosa. Anche se non aveva più niente da dare, lui doveva fare qualcosa comunque.   
Per questo tornò indietro fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Jennifer, il darach.   
Vedere che lì c'era solo Lydia e non Stiels, fu un gran sollievo, ma ormai era davanti al nemico. O a uno dei nemici.   
Jennifer tentò di convincere Derek ad aiutarla nella battaglia finale contro Deucalion, che dalla sua aveva Scott.   
Derek ovviamente non ci avrebbe pensato minimamente, se lei non avesse detto le cose giuste al momento giusto.   
\- Scott. Puoi salvare sua madre. E il padre di Stiles. - Appena sentì il nome Stiles, la fermò ed accettò.   
Se lui l'avesse affiancata in quell'atto finale, lei avrebbe ucciso solo Deucalion ed avrebbe lasciato andare tutti.   
Derek in quel momento non vide altra scelta. O meglio sì, rifiutarglielo ed andarsene con Cora, com'era il piano originale, e lasciare che tutti se la sbrigassero da soli.   
Ma naturalmente sapendo che nelle sue mani poteva avere la vita del padre di Stiles, la persona che per il ragazzo contava di più, non gli fece trovare altra scelta.   
Era ovvio che l'avrebbe aiutato in tutti i modi.   
Nell'accettare vide un'opportunità formarsi nella mente.   
Fingendo di aiutarla, avrebbe potuto alla fine cercare di ucciderla quando magari avrebbe abbassato la guardia.   
Era un buon piano, si disse. L'unico, in effetti. Scott da solo non poteva farcela ad affrontare entrambi, sapeva che aveva in mente di lasciare che Deucalion ed il darach si affrontassero da soli fino a distruggersi e poi finirli alla fine, ma c'era la possibilità che comunque non si uccidessero, che non ne avessero le forze.   
C'era la possibilità che tutto quello non si risolvesse comunque, per cui doveva cercare di aiutare il più possibile.   
Stiles in primo luogo e poi tutti gli altri che aveva imparato ad apprezzare.   
Anche Scott c'era in quella lista.   
Lo ammirava, lo rispettava, lo considerava un suo pari. Lo vedeva come il lupo che lui non era mai riuscito ad essere, vedeva quella dote naturale che a lui forse mancava, una capacità di giudizio unica basata su dei valori buoni.   
Vedeva in lui tutto ciò che mancava a sé stesso.   
Non gli avrebbe mai voltato le spalle, al di là che fosse il secondo più importante per Stiles dopo suo padre.   
E lui, si disse Derek andando nel luogo dell'incontro.   
E lui, in quella classifica, come si posizionava?   
In ospedale gli aveva detto che era tutto a posto, ma forse solo per mancanza di tempo, per farlo andare via in fretta e risolvere il risolvibile in quel momento.   
Forse, dopo quel che aveva fatto, dopo aver ceduto all'incantesimo di Jennifer e aver alimentato il suo potere ed i suoi piani, in qualche modo ora Stiles lo odiava.   
Ucciderla era il minimo che potesse fare per lui. Al di là del salvare o meno suo padre ed il suo migliore amico. Quell'essere l'aveva fatto soffrire molto, l'aveva fatto piangere e star male.   
Il minimo sarebbe stato ucciderla per lui, una piccola redenzione.   
E poi? E poi cosa?   
Chiedere il suo perdono?   
Ma lo meritava?   
Derek si vedeva pieno di colpe che forse non aveva, non del tutto. Non aveva aiutato Jennifer sul serio, non prima di quel momento.   
Era solo stato sotto una specie di incantesimo che lo aveva visto cedere ammaliato a lei, ma a parte che andarci a letto e fare la parte del suo ragazzo, non aveva fatto nulla. Poi Stiles e Scott l'avevano svegliato in tempo e tutto si era spezzato prima che diventasse irreparabile.   
Però perchè allora si sentiva tanto in colpa?   
“Avrei dovuto accorgermene che era un druido oscuro, dovevo sentirlo invece che farmi incantare. Se me ne fossi accorto subito, invece di portarmela a letto, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Quella volta era ancora debole, potevamo fermarla. Ed invece...”   
Derek non avrebbe mai finito di incolparsi e minuto dopo minuto, rielaborando il tutto, se ne rendeva sempre più conto.   
Non poteva chiedere un perdono che lui stesso non si sarebbe mai dato.   
C'erano state molte occasioni in cui Derek era stato tentato di tornare con Stiles, lui glielo aveva chiesto, aveva capito che aveva cercato di proteggerlo, ma aveva chiesto di tornare insieme lo stesso e affrontarla in un altro modo. Ma quel richiamo, quella voce, quella nebbia l'aveva sempre fatto agire contro.   
In qualunque maniera si guardasse, Derek si vedeva colpevole e condannato da sé stesso.   
E per questa stessa colpa incancellabile nei confronti della persona che amava davvero, non si fermò. Non si sarebbe mai fermato.   
  
Lui, le sue mani sul collo di Jennifer nell'unico istante in cui era rimasto in piedi da uomo.   
L'eclissi lunare aveva tolto ai lupi i poteri e lei aveva sopraffatto sia Deucalion che Scott. Rimasto solo Derek aveva pensato d'avercela fatta e lì lui aveva cercato ugualmente di ucciderla.   
Non ne aveva le forze, dopo aver guarito Cora era ancora stremato e non più un alpha, si sentiva quasi come morire, lei aveva le forze sufficienti per sovrastarlo e contrastarlo. Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, lo sapeva, ma non avrebbe mai mollato la presa dal suo collo, anche solo con le proprie mani, anche senza poteri da licantropo, anche solo con un briciolo inutile di energie, lui ci avrebbe provato fino a morirne. Non avrebbe mollato, non avrebbe mai potuto.   
Per Stiles, per Scott, per tutto quello che si era faticosamente conquistato. Per Cora incredibilmente ritrovata.   
Ma soprattutto per Stiles e tutto quello che gli aveva fatto patire, quel doverlo lasciare, quel ferirlo, quel respingerlo, quel fargli credere che amava un'altra, quel non accorgersi che era lei il darach, quell'incapacità di fermarla, quel permetterle di prendere suo padre e forse ucciderlo.   
E se l'aveva ucciso?   
E se era morto anche Stiles?   
Non c'era. Scott era lì, ma Stiles?   
Non sapeva niente di lui e di quel che stava facendo.   
Per un momento impazzì nel rendersene conto e ricordò, stringendo sul suo collo, cercando di ucciderla con risentimento, da cosa aveva avuto inizio.   
Da quella notte di luna piena, a scuola, con Boyd e Cora impazziti che l'avevano quasi ucciso.   
Si era sentito chiamare, si era sentito obbligato a fermarli a costo della vita.   
Sapere che lì in quel posto c'era qualcuno non sarebbe stato sufficiente a rischiare fino a quel punto se non fosse stato per una sorta di obbligo. Da quella notte era partito tutto, la connessione, la fine, il dolore di Stiles.   
Le lacrime di Stiles.   
No, non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare. Non poteva. A costo di morire nel tentare di ucciderla.   
Quando tornò la luna e quindi i loro poteri, la situazione si invertì ed andò a suo favore, sentì nitida la possibilità di ucciderla, Scott si svegliò in quell'istante, i due si guardarono complici capendo cosa andava fatto e lei lo capì a sua volta e nell'estremo ultimo tentativo di difesa, si circondò della polvere protettiva che impediva alle creature sovrannaturali di passarla.   
Derek per un momento pensò che ce l'avrebbe fatta.   
Per un momento pensò che quell'essere sarebbe sopravvissuto. Che non avrebbe potuto vendicare Stiles e la sua sofferenza.   
Ma Scott arrivò laddove lui non era riuscito ed il sollievo che provò nel vedere la fine di quell'incubo, lo tradusse in riconoscenza eterna ad una sorta di nuovo fratello.   
Scott aveva i suoi difetti, non arrivava a tutto, non sempre era sveglio, ma quello che contava era che al momento giusto arrivava dove nessun altro riusciva. Che lui c'era laddove gli altri fallivano.   
Dopo pensò solo una cosa, molto semplice e chiara.   
Non era stato lui a riscattare Stiles e a salvarlo.   
Era stato Scott.   
Lui, di fatto, non era stato capace di fare niente.   
Alla fine non era stato lui.   
  
Il primo pensiero di Stiles, al telefono con Scott, alla fine di tutto quanto, fu per Derek.   
\- E voi come state? - Chiese infatti subito dopo aver risposto all'amico che si assicurava se fossero vivi.   
Scott ovviamente aveva guardato Derek sapendo che stava ascoltando la sua voce al telefono e lo vide fare una faccia imbarazzata, ma fargli cenno che stava bene.   
Era peggio se Stiles si preoccupava ancora tanto per lui, non vedeva tutte le colpe che aveva?   
Era davvero disposto a perdonarlo e ad andare oltre?   
Era ancora nei primi posti di quella famosa classifica?   
Derek non credeva se lo meritasse, ma Scott gli disse che serviva aiuto a tirare fuori Stiles e tutti gli altri dal rifugio sotto al nementon, crollato con loro dentro.   
Un secondo di più e sarebbero morti, avevano fermato il darach al momento giusto.   
Però ovviamente erano intrappolati e senza il loro aiuto non sarebbero potuti uscire.   
Derek imprecò.   
Per un momento aveva anche pensato di andarsene davvero senza vederlo. Non credeva di poter reggere il suo sguardo, se Stiles poteva dimenticare, lui no.   
Come poteva dimenticare?   
Come?   
In qualche modo era stato un'arma per ferire Stiles e chiunque contasse per lui, suo padre, Scott...   
E poi si era spinto fino al punto da lasciarlo e respingerlo tutte le volte successive.   
Derek si ripeté ogni cosa consapevole che non aveva una redenzione, non esisteva, non poteva concedersela, non era giusto.   
Perchè questo era lui.   
Le colpe restavano indelebili come il colore dei propri occhi, qualcosa di incancellabile.   
Un marchio. 


End file.
